


Deadhouse

by YamatosSenpai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Biological Warfare, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Heterosexual Character, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Medical Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Racism, Survival Horror, Temporary Amnesia, Terrorism, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thriller, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 65
Words: 215,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: Zombie-Apocalypse AU, LuZo centered."And then Zoro saw it. The mob rushed through the streets like floodwater, dividing and conquering. The men and women were frenzied; their mouths hung open, their eyes wide and bulging. They tore at each other, or rather, the mob attacked anyone who screamed. The attackers were ravenous, barely human.“If you don’t wanna die,” Luffy whispered, “then we should run.”"





	1. Book: End of the World: I

**Part I: The End of the World**

The world ended in a moment.

Five minutes ago, that lanky kid had taken a seat at the bar.  He’d known before the kid even slid it across the counter that the ID was a fake. He’d have to suffer a few minutes of small talk before the manager could kick him out. Something was keeping her, and the kid sat there the whole time staring numbly at the bottles of liquor behind the counter.  And then, without an ounce of anger, the kid realized he wasn’t getting a drink and put his wallet back in the pocket of his worn jeans.

“Get in a fight or something?” He asked the kid, gesturing down his own cheek where the kid had a bleeding scratch.

“Oh,” the kid breathed, wiping his face with the palm of his shaking hand. “I’m bleeding.”

“Wan’a band-aid?” he asked, eyeing the dark-haired boy critically. “Are ya too old for a band-aid?” He ribbed, disappointed that the kid didn’t respond irritably. The kid murmured something, almost like a sigh of relief. And then he leaned across the bar, his hands shaking in his lap. “Wha’diya say?” he asked, narrowing his eyes in attention.

“If you don’t wanna die,” the kid whispered, “then we should run.” 

He didn’t think about it at the time. It was the kid’s eyes; so genuine, so dark. He didn’t understand the choice he was making. Logically, he shouldn’t have dropped his apron and walked around the counter. He had no idea that the last thing he would ever say to his boss was, “Gotta step out.” But when that kid extended that offer, Zoro took it. And they ran.

“What’s going on?” Zoro asked, staring at the top of the kid’s head.

The kid shook his head as he shoved his trembling hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He looked up, his large, round eyes full of something sinister. “Keep quiet and keep walking.”

Zoro hesitated. He looked around the busy street. Dozens of couples dined on the patio beside them. The waiters, dressed in similar fashion to Zoro- button up shirts and black slacks, bustled to and fro, squeezing between chairs, tables, customers and one another. Across the street there was a rowdy group of college kids, catching the game and eating an obscene amount of chicken wings. Life was simply moving forward.

“Hey,” Zoro breathed out, yanking the kid to a stop, his hand wrapped around his slender arm. “Did you do something?” He looked the kid up and down intensely. “You a bomber?”

The kid shook his head, “If you don’t wanna die-”

“You said that already.” Zoro murmured, pulling the kid closer. “Why did I just walk out of my job?” Zoro instantly felt like an idiot. He rolled his shoulders forward, tightening his grip on the prankster in front of him. “I should call the cops right now…”

“Do whatever you want,” the kid whispered. “But we’re walking while you’re doing it.”

Zoro let go of the kid, fishing his cellphone out from his back pocket. He was unlocking the screen when there was a shrill scream in the distance. He turned around slowly, as if his joints were frozen. Dozens of onlookers turned, staring the same direction. But life was still moving forward.

“Look at this,” a woman nearby said, shoving her phone in her friend’s face. “What the fuck? Is this real?”

The kid shook his head, hooking his arm around Zoro’s. He dragged the much larger man along after him. His pace increased as did the screams. Zoro wanted to ask. He wanted to demand answers. But the shell-shocked look in the kid’s eye kept him matching the other’s pace. They ran down the street until they were breathless. The screams were well behind them now.

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, the kid doubling over to catch his breath. Car tires squealed on the street and pedestrians cursed as a car plowed through the red light. Zoro looked around in shock. It was an uneasy calm. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“We need to get inside.” The kid said, looking around.

“What’s going on?” Zoro repeated, following the kid as he continued walking.

“We need to get inside somewhere…” the kid repeated, looking around in a daze.

“Hey, hey,” Zoro breathed, grabbing hold of the kid’s narrow shoulders. He shook the kid gently, just until he looked up at him. “What did you see?”

“I…”

“What did you see?” Zoro demanded firmly.

“They just started killing people.” The kid whispered, looking down at the ground.

“Who? Gunmen?” Zoro pressed. “Is it the terrorists?”

“Nah, people.” The kid said, looking Zoro square in the face.

Zoro wasn’t sure how to respond. To be honest, he didn’t understand yet. How could he understand? “We’re pretty far away now,” Zoro assured the kid, “We should be-”

“No.” the kid refused, shaking his head. “We need to keep going. We need to get inside… We need to get away… away from all these people…” the kid looked around, his eyes wide. “We need to get out of the city.”

Zoro smirked, a nervous laugh escaping his lips, “”We’?”

The kid wasn’t smiling. He nodded solemnly, pulling his hand out of his hoodie. “You’d be dead right now if I didn’t bring you with me.” He extended his hand to Zoro. “I keep you alive and you keep me alive. Got it?”

“Look, kid, I don’t even know you… I have places to be right now and…”

“My name’s Luffy.” The kid announced, forcing his thin hand into Zoro’s. They shook mechanically. The kid squeezed Zoro’s hand pointedly. “I need your help. And I know you’ll need mine…” There was a tremendous screech of metal and Luffy’s head snapped up. He looked down the street, his large eyes narrowing. “We need to keep moving.”

“Where?” Zoro questioned, his stomach twisting into nervous, anxious knots.

“I…” Luffy paused, studying his surroundings. He looked up, pointing toward the tallest building in the iconic skyline. “There.”

“The Dawn Island Tower?” Zoro asked, arching his brow.

“Yeah.” Luffy nodded.

“They don’t just let people into buildings like that.” Zoro explained. “You’ve gotta have a badge or…” Zoro groaned as Luffy dragged him along. “Come on, kid… If something’s going on, I’d rather just head home. Where do you live? We can still catch bus 221 from here and…”

Half an hour ago that lanky kid had taken a seat at the bar Zoro worked at. And now they were running through the city, just ahead of some sort of chaos. Zoro told himself that deep down he knew that he was being stupid. That he was being ridiculous. This kid, this Luffy guy, was probably high on meth or schizophrenic or something. There was no reason to leave work. There was no reason to run. Nothing was wrong.

“What is that?” a woman gasped. Zoro tried to pause in the walkway, but Luffy wouldn’t let up. He let Luffy pull him down the street, but he turned his head, looking in the direction of the commotion. Another person yelled out, “What the fuck is that?!”

Luffy was at the steps of the Dawn Island Tower when Zoro finally yanked free. “All right, kid. I’ve played along long enough…”

“My name’s Luffy, not kid.” Luffy barked.

“I have to see what’s going on.” Zoro insisted.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Luffy groaned. “Come on. We need to get inside…”

“You go then.” Zoro snapped, turning around and heading back toward the street.

“Hey!” Luffy shouted after him. “Wait!”

Zoro ignored the pleading kid and strode quickly down the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shaking his head. “I’m probably fucking fired,” he realized, mentally kicking himself. “Jesus Christ, Zoro. What the fuck are you doing?”

He walked toward the commotion, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was a large group of people, amassed in a muddled mob. He wasn’t close enough to make out the details, but teems of people were beginning to scream. People ran past him, bumping into others; pushing and shoving.

He paused two blocks away, pressing his back against the stone building behind him. It was obvious something was happening, but he needed to know. It didn’t make sense yet. He had to see for himself.

“Run!” a man shouted, jogging past Zoro, his arms flailing.

And then he saw _it_. The mob rushed through the streets like floodwater, dividing and conquering. The men and women were frenzied; their mouths hung open, their eyes wide and bulging. They tore at each other, or rather, the mob attacked anyone who screamed. It was only possible to tell victim and attacker apart by the fear etched into the victim’s faces. The attackers were ravenous, barely human.

Zoro stood there only a moment longer. Before he could run, before he could even turn away, he watched a man tear into another man’s throat. He leapt upon the man, ripping into his body. Blood sprayed across the attacker’s face as he consumed the victim’s flesh.

Zoro rushed forward into the commotion. He yanked a man off of a woman, punching the man square in the jaw. The man was unfazed. He crawled toward Zoro, like an insect, his bloodied mouth hanging open. The woman vomited blood, her eyes yellowing sickly. She reached forward in desperation before she suddenly changed. She launched toward Zoro her mouth nearly unhinged. He struggled against the woman’s advances.

“What the fuck! I was trying to help you! Fuck!” Zoro spat, pushing the woman away.

The man was on Zoro in an instant, knocking him to the concrete. Zoro blinked in confusion. He pushed his arms against the man’s chest, pressing him up into the air. The man seethed, foam and blood dripping from his lips. He scratched at Zoro, lunging over and over like a rabid animal.

“I told you...” Luffy snapped, kicking the man in the head roughly. He squatted down, hoisting Zoro to his feet. “We need to get the fuck inside.”

“What the…? I don’t… What just fucking happened?” Zoro sputtered, looking around in bewilderment. “That man… he… and that woman…”

“Zoro.” Luffy said quietly, yanking Zoro down to his level and knocking his forehead against Zoro’s. “Come with me or die.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said, nodding in shock. “Okay.”

“It might be too late!” Luffy called over his shoulder, his fingers interlocking with Zoro’s. He ran fast, his hold tightening around Zoro’s hand. “We might need to find somewhere else…”

Luffy charged up the steps of the Dawn Island Tower building. He didn’t even slow as he hit the revolving door. The door slammed violently into the kid, but he didn’t let go of Zoro and he didn’t slow down. He let out a cry as the door spit them out inside the lobby of the luxurious tower.

 “Lock down!” Luffy shouted, dropping to the floor. He flipped the locks on the revolving door before sliding across the marbled tile to the opposite revolving door. “Lock these doors!”

Security rushed over immediately, reaching for Luffy like he was some sort of rodent. He shook his head, throwing his arms out defensively. “Gunmen! There’s gunmen…” Luffy blurted, gesturing outside. “Lock the doors!”

 Zoro grabbed Luffy by the hood of his hoodie. He lifted him to his feet, nodding toward the security guards politely. “I’m going to head to work,” Zoro lied quickly, heading further into the lobby. But security didn’t hear him or mind him at all.

“Now what?” Zoro asked, letting go of Luffy.

Luffy staggered slightly before straightening up. “The doors are locked.”

Zoro rolled his eyes. He rasped his knuckles across the back of Luffy’s head. “Yeah, and the entire front of the building is glass, dipshit…”

Luffy’s eyes widened and Zoro wondered exactly how old the guy was. Luffy licked his lips and shrugged, “Aim for higher ground?”

“You need a keycard for the elevator.”

“How do you know?” Luffy questioned, walking as quickly as possible away from the entrance.

“I used to work here.” Zoro admitted, bowing his head as a manager sprinted past. “No,” Zoro groaned, yanking Luffy’s hoodie to direct him to another set of elevators on the opposite side. “Use these elevators. They’re for the staff.”

“Still got one of those cards?” Luffy asked, pressing the elevator ‘up’ button.

“They don’t exactly let disgruntled employees leave with the keys.”

“Zoro,” Luffy breathed out, stepping into the elevator once it opened. “We’re in danger.”

“I know.” Zoro groaned. The elevator doors closed, pinging pleasantly. The glass elevator was lit beautifully but it stayed locked in place, no matter what buttons Luffy pushed. “I told ya, it won’t work without the keycard.”

“Any better ideas?” Luffy asked, squatting with his back against the glass wall.

“Home.” Zoro groaned. “We should’ve gone home.”

“You live alone?” Luffy asked, pulling his hoodie over his head.

“Yeah.”

“In a house?”

“An apartment.”

“How many people live there? How many units?” Luffy pressed.

“I don’t know. A hundred units or so? I don’t know…”

“That’s too many people, Zoro.” Luffy explained, shaking his head decisively.

“There are people everywhere here. We’re downtown.” Zoro argued.

“These are rich people.” Luffy countered. “They’ll be safer.” There was a low hum outside the elevator. And then a scream. People began shouting and running in every direction. “Did the glass break?” Luffy gasped, standing up for a better look.

“Not yet.” Zoro replied. “I’m not sure what they’re screaming about.”

“Probably the people eating people outside.” Luffy muttered, dropping back into a squat.

“Hey,” Zoro began unsurely. “Can I… Can I ask somethin’?”

“What?”

 “Why’d you come in the bar?” Zoro questioned curiously. “You saw something, right? Why didn’t you just run for it? And you had to know that fake ID was worthless… I mean…”

“Can I ask you a question?” Luffy rounded. “You need a drink?”

“Fuck yes.” Zoro nodded.

“Yeah. Me too.” Luffy laughed, and it was a pleasant sound. “I figured I could use a drink. The ID wasn’t even a fake. It was my real state ID. Didn’t you notice the year and the picture turned sideways?”

“I just thought it was really bad.” Zoro admitted, leaning against the rail. “I’ve seen some really shitty fakes in my day.”

“Why’d you follow?” Luffy asked, watching Zoro from the corner of his eye.

“Fuck if I know…” Zoro groaned, sighing into his hands. He shrugged, rolling his shoulders backward. “Maybe, well, I guess I believed you.”

There was an unfurling cracking sound in the air. The glass façade shattered, raining shards of glass. The glass was littered throughout the lobby as an ever-increasing mob of people erupted into the tower.

Luffy smiled, letting his head fall back against the side of the elevator. “Well. I guess I should apologize.”

“For what?” Zoro asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“We’re going to die.” Luffy admitted, smiling sadly up at Zoro. “I didn’t think this out well.”

“Yeah, well, I could’ve died at work.” Zoro reasoned. “I owe you one.”

Luffy closed his eyes, but Zoro kept them open. He watched as mindless humans poured into lobby. Employees and residents were massacred in seconds.

“They see us.” Zoro said quietly, watching the people through the glass with detached interest.

“Think they have a keycard?” Luffy asked, opening his eyes.

“No.” Zoro groaned.

“Worth asking.” Luffy teased.

And then the elevator pinged charmingly. The pressed buttons went dark and the 12th floor button glowed brightly. The elevator lurched slightly before lifting into the air. “Holy shit.” Zoro muttered.

“Oh, shit.” Luffy breathed, sliding up the glass to a standing position. “What happened?”

“Someone’s using the elevator.” Zoro sighed, shaking his head.

“Pretty convenient timing.” Luffy said with a snicker.

“Don’t question good luck.” Zoro chastised.

A moment later the elevator pinged. The doors opened and Luffy and Zoro pushed past the room service cart and bewildered attendant. Luffy shook his head, grabbing the cart and pushing it against the wall. “You don’t wanna go down there.”

The attendant’s walkie-talkie screeched and he reached for it reflexively, “Who the hell are you guys?” He barked before turning his head, murmuring into his walkie-talkie, “Hospitality…”

“Don’t go downstairs,” Luffy insisted before walking away.

“Well, we’re upstairs. What now?” Zoro murmured, leaning over the railing for a peek below. “It’s kinda quiet. Creepy.”

“You don’t think they got upstairs do you?” Luffy asked, rounding the corner into the main walkway of the floor. Boutique shops lined the sides. Escalators descended and ascended on every floor past the first. If even one of those people had made it into an elevator or stairwell…

“It’s only a matter of time.”

“Then let’s get a move on.” Luffy decided, peering around at the shops. “Come on.”

“In the mood for tennis?” Zoro mused, following Luffy into sporting goods store. It was larger than most of the other boutiques, but not by much.

Luffy made a face, “Unless you wanna use lingerie to strangle some people with…” Luffy pointed at the shop across the hall. Scantily clad mannequins stood sentry in the windows.

“Nah, this’ll do,” Zoro decided, pulling a driver from a set of golf clubs. He balanced it in his hand, nodding in approval.

Luffy nudged Zoro from behind, shoving him toward the camping gear. “Nah, like this,” Luffy murmured, grabbing a hiking bag. He unzipped it, pulling out the brown paper stuffing and letting it fall to the floor.

“Can I help you?” the clerk asked, looking from the two men to the mess on the floor.

“Is there an exit in the back?” Luffy asked, handing Zoro the backpack. Zoro knocked pouches of dehydrated food into the open bag indiscriminately. Luffy turned to Zoro and whispered, “Water and those water cleanser things too…” he nodded, turning back to the clerk with a smile. “You heard about the lockdown right? Well, is there a way to close the store?”

“The lockdown only applies to the main level.” The clerk explained. “The shopping and resident levels are open for your convenience.”

“Forget your job,” Zoro said suddenly, pulling another bag off the shelf. He thrust it at the clerk. “Grab what you need and get out.”

“Excuse me?” the clerk hissed, taking a step back.

“Check your phone.” Zoro suggested, returning his attention to his bag. Zoro licked his lips as the clerk backed away. He shook his head, trying to clear it. “You should be packing your own bag too, Luffy.”

“Why?” Luffy murmured, shoving two water flasks deep into the bag.

“What if we get separated?” Zoro replied.

“We won’t.” Luffy said simply, flashing Zoro a tight smile.

“But just in case,” Zoro insisted firmly. “Pack a second bag.”

“Fine.” Luffy agreed reluctantly. “Then we’ll have double the supplies, I guess.”

They searched separately through the store in silence. A minute later Luffy shouted from across the shop. “Look! I found a bitching walking stick!”

“That’s… great…” Zoro replied, shaking his head and smiling despite himself.

Luffy moved through the store quickly. He grabbed things randomly. Most were useful like flares and matches, others were ridiculous like a grill that fit over a car exhaust pipe. Zoro groaned, “You’re wasting space. What the fuck would we do with a car exhaust grill? Wanna die?”

“They sell it for a reason.” Luffy defended, making a face as Zoro yanked the grill out of his bag.

“To make money off idiots.” Zoro replied, dropping the grill rudely to the floor. An idea finally occurred to Zoro and he rolled his eyes, “Do you even have money?”

“Like twenty bucks.” Luffy admitted.

“Hey,” Zoro spun around toward the clerk but he was gone. “Uh, hello? Do you take Discover here? Hello?”

“We need weapons.” Luffy realized.

“Behind you.” Zoro instructed, pointing to the shelves of knives.

“Ugh. Really?” Luffy complained, grabbing a plastic covered knife. He shoved several hunting knives into his pack.

“Get those open.” Zoro instructed, gesturing to the scissors at the counter. “Unless you plan on giving them plastic cuts.”

“This is for eating.” Luffy explained. “Or maybe some whittling.”

“We aren’t using hunting knives to eat dehydrated food and arts and crafts, Luffy.” Zoro argued. “Those are for defense. Or offense. Whatever.”

“Well, _I_ certainly don’t plan on stabbing anyone.” Luffy replied, dropping an armful of plastic covered knives onto the counter. He made an exaggerated face to show his disgust at the very idea. “Gross.”

“Give ‘em to me then, I don’t mind.” Zoro offered, taking the knives as Luffy cut them out of their packages. “We need to find you something.”

“I don’t want anything too stabby…” Luffy requested, shuddering for effect.

“What about this?” Zoro asked, balancing an aluminum baseball bat in front of him.

“I don’t know if I can just hit someone with a baseball bat… I mean…” Luffy waffled.

“Bat or golf club?” Zoro offered.

“Bat.” Luffy sighed, taking the heavy, aluminum bat from Zoro.

“Alright.” Zoro said, taking a quick mental inventory of his bag. “Let’s get a move on.”

“Do we go up? Or down?” Luffy wondered aloud before exiting the store and stepping into the hall.

“Wait!” Zoro shouted, his fingers clutching at Luffy’s hoodie.

But he was a second too late. A security guard had turned the corner, blood staining his white uniform shirt. He groped at Luffy, his mouth sinking down on Luffy’s clothed arm. Luffy let out a pained hiss before Zoro managed to get around him. He thrust his elbow into the guards face.

The guard staggered backward momentarily. But it wasn’t enough. The guard was already preparing to launch at Luffy again. Zoro cursed loudly, pulling a hunting knife from his pack. He hesitated only a moment before stabbing the knife into the man’s stomach. The guard seemed unfazed.

“What the fuck?” Zoro breathed out, blood pooling beneath the guard’s feet.

“I got it.” Luffy murmured. And before Zoro even had time to absorb that Luffy had spoken, the guard was on the ground; his head caved in. Zoro and Luffy stared at each other in silence before Luffy finally spoke again, “Ready to go?”

“Hold on.” Zoro muttered. “I’m gonna grab my own bat real quick.”

“Okay.” Luffy agreed, nodding.

When Zoro returned, Luffy had rolled up his sleeve. He examined the bite on his forearm. Zoro felt uneasy. He wanted to ask. He deserved an answer. He cleared his throat, readying himself to ask, when Luffy cut him off, “Those people are contagious.”

“Oh.” Zoro said, the wind knocked out of him.

“Even one little bite and you go crazy.” Luffy explained, brushing his thumb over the weeping wound.

“I saw it earlier.” Zoro said with a nod. “It’s almost instant.”

“Yeah.” Luffy agreed.

“But you’re okay so far, right?” Zoro asked, meeting Luffy’s eyes.

“I feel okay.” Luffy confirmed, nodding slowly.

“Well, we should get moving then.” Zoro said simply. “There’ll be lots more up here in a minute.”

“Really?” Luffy questioned.

“Yeah, but roll your sleeve down.” Zoro instructed. “We don’t want any misunderstandings.”

“You should just leave me, ya know that, right?”

“You’ve been outrunning this fucking mess since before I met you.” Zoro replied. “I think I’ll stick with you and take my chances.”

“If you think I have a brilliant plan, you’re wrong.” Luffy admitted.

Zoro laughed, loud and natural, “Fuck, I figured that out in the elevator.”


	2. Book: End of the World: II

Two hours went by before Zoro and Luffy had run into a well-made up woman leaving her apartment. She was the only person that would listen past Luffy’s initial declaration of, “We need help…” She unlocked her door and pushed it aside, letting the men enter first. She walked in behind them, her heels clacking against her tile, before locking the latch and taking a peek out the peephole.

“So…” the woman drawled, looking from Zoro to Luffy. “What’s going on?”

“There’s uh…” Luffy and Zoro exchanged a look.

“Look here, buckos.” The woman said, leaning toward them with an imposing form. “If you think you’re here to rob me, or worse, you’ve got another think coming…”

Zoro shook his head and Luffy nodded. Luffy cleared his throat, “Look, lady. I don’t know how much you know, but we just need some place with a sturdy door for right now.”

“Lady?” the woman laughed, throaty and full. “I’ve changed my mind. I trust you.”

“Can you, uh, turn on the TV?” Zoro asked, turning toward her television. It was massive, sprawling nearly the entire length of her wall.

“Something you want to watch?” she mused, sitting on the arm of her elegant white sofa.

“The news.” Zoro requested.

The woman was curvy and tall, a bit broad, and larger than both Zoro and Luffy. She wore heavy makeup, with long, false eyelashes. And when she leaned forward for the remote, her dress squeezed tight against her body; the hem sliding obscenely up her thigh. “Not the Fox news type, I hope…”

“Nah. I mean it doesn’t matter. It should be on every station by now.” Zoro answered, staring at the television impatiently.

_“This is a message from the Emergency Alert System.”_

“What’s this?” the woman breathed out, sliding off the arm of the sofa and onto the cushion. She crossed her legs at the ankle, resting her rather sizeable head on her large hands.

_“The CDC and FEMA have released a joint message: Shelter in place.  The office of the governor has issued an order. The state is now under martial law.”_

“What the firecracker?” the woman gasped, covering her mouth. Her face was hidden by long, painted nails. She stood up and crossed the room. She tore open the curtains, staring long and hard out the window.

_“This is a message from the Emergency Alert System.”_ The television repeated, beeping piercingly. _“The CDC and FEMA have released a joint message: Shelter in place.  The office of the governor has issued an order. The state is now under martial law.”_

“Change the channel, boy.” The woman instructed Luffy, not unkindly. Luffy flipped through the channels, staying on each one long enough to hear the distressing beeps of the EAS. “Turn the flippin’ thing off then.”

“Well,” the woman groaned, flopping into the nearest lounger. She covered her face with a muscled arm and for a moment Luffy thought she might have fainted. “I wasn’t prepared for company.”

“Thank you for letting us in.” Zoro said, bowing his head politely. “We had to have knocked on a hundred doors before we came upon yours.”

“Ah, yes, well,” the woman smiled charmingly, throwing her arm wide in gesture. “This isn’t the sort of place where you go around banging on doors.”

“That’s why I thought it’d be safe.” Luffy added. “Didn’t work out so well.”

“Are you hungry?” the woman asked, sitting up. “I sure as frick can’t cook, but I can microwave like a Queen.”

“I could eat.” Luffy said, nodding enthusiastically.

The woman nodded as she stood, her stiletto heels clicking across the floor. She squeezed Luffy’s shoulder as she passed, making her way into her large, modern kitchen. She pulled a bag of pizza rolls from the freezer and dumped it on a fine China plate. She threw the plate it the microwave and pushed some buttons.

“That’s probably way too long…” Zoro spoke up, grimacing slightly.

“I’ll take it out when it starts sizzling.” The woman replied, winking pointedly. She spun around in a tight circle, kicking open the refrigerator door. She bent over, her dress pulled tight across her ass. “Anything to drink?”

“Sure.” Zoro said, looking down at his hands awkwardly.

“I have wine, champagne, spritzer, Schnapps, some vodka…” she bent lower. “And a Brita.”

“No beer?” Zoro groaned, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Only the gluten free shiz,” the woman rasped apologetically.

“Ugh, better than nothing, I guess.” Zoro conceded.

“And you, boy?” the woman questioned, looking toward Luffy. “I don’t have any milk… But I do have some orange juice. I was going to use it to make some mimosas on Sunday.”

“I’ll take the juice.” Luffy murmured, staring expectantly at the microwave.

“You’re hungry,” the woman realized, following his gaze. “I’ll stare at it, boy. That should make it all hot and steamy.”

“Yeah, now that I’m not running I’m hungry too.” Zoro realized, taking the beer the woman offered.

The woman waited in front of the microwave, resting her face on the smooth, marble countertop. Pizza rolls splattered the window of the microwave oven before she pulled them out. She carried the plate out, her hands covered with oven mitts. “Alright. They’re as hot as Satan’s vagina. Be careful.”

Zoro nearly spit his beer out. He looked at her in shock before sharing a look with Luffy. She only smiled, sitting the plate of pizza rolls between the two men. “Think that’s funny, do you?”

Zoro shrugged, focusing on the beer in his hands. But Luffy snickered, grabbing a pizza roll from the plate and popping it into his mouth. Steam poured out from between his teeth. He grimaced as he chewed, blowing on the hot food as best he could. “Yeah,” Luffy said around a mouthful of lava-hot roll, “You’re fun.”

“The name’s Iva.” She said, extending her hand to Luffy for a handshake. She shook firmly and her hand was warm, comfortable. “Iva Emporio.” Zoro finally managed to spit out his drink. He looked her up and down, his eyes wide. He reached out to shake her hand, and she obliged with a smile. “The name ring a bell?”

“I’m Zoro.” Zoro introduced himself after clearing his throat.

“Do you know her?” Luffy asked, looking from Zoro to Iva curiously.

“Ah, well, I don’t know her,” Zoro explained. “I’ve just heard the name.”

“I’m a bit famous.” Iva said, waving her hand in front of her face. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me. Ah, perhaps you’re too young, huh, boy?” She leaned over, pinching Luffy’s cheek softly. “And what’s your name?”

“Luffy.”

“Zoro and Luffy.” Iva mused, sitting more comfortably in her chair. “Not the best names in the world… Are you attached to them? Can I change them or…?”

“We’re not shelter dogs.” Zoro snapped, finishing his beer.

“Fine. Keep your slave names.” Iva declared, tossing her hands up in the air. “I’m evolved. I chose my own name.”

“Can I be Josè?” Luffy asked.

“What? No! Don’t get caught in her pace…” Zoro chastised.

Iva laughed, scrunching up her face in delight, “Fiddlesticks you’re a cutie…”

“Zoro?” Luffy asked.

“Heck, both of you.” Iva declared, clasping her hands together. Her smiled faded and she chewed on her lip before continuing, “Now listen, I have room here. And I have food for several days. If the power stays on, I imagine we’ll be very comfortable.”

“But?” Zoro interjected.

“But it appears that the fricking world is ending, honey.” Iva explained. “And I don’t know about you, but I can’t stomach the thought of sitting up here all pretty and not doing a damn thing about it.”

“Those people…” Luffy began slowly. “They’re not regular people anymore. They’re contagious. If you get bit…” Luffy paused, rubbing at his arm anxiously.

“It’s hard to believe,” Zoro admitted, “but people are eating people out there.”

“We can only do what we can do,” Iva decided with a nod. “But I still want to help. There will be people needing assistance in the next few days. And when it’s safe for me, I’m going to help them.”

“Sure.” Zoro agreed, nodding his head. “And we’ll help.”

Luffy didn’t respond. He grabbed a handful of pizza rolls and popped them into his mouth at once. He chewed rudely, his mind wandering. Zoro looked over at him and suddenly became curious. Did Luffy know something he wasn’t telling him?

Zoro laughed at himself. He barely knew the guy. They met that fucking day. But Zoro stayed quiet. Luffy had saved him, probably twice. And despite how it originally appeared, Zoro was starting to think that Luffy chose him. Maybe it wasn’t random that he plucked Zoro, and Zoro alone, out of the bar.

“And now for house rules,” Iva announced, standing up for good measure. “Rule number one: No church songs.” She mean-mugged Luffy and Zoro for effect. “Rule number two: No drugs unless you’re sharing. Rule number three: No stealing any of my shiz. And rule number four: No frickle frackling in my house, boys.”

“Frickle frackling?” Luffy asked, brows knit together in confusion.

“No buttering the bread.” Iva countered.

“Huh?”

“No seeing a man about a dog.” Iva clarified.

Zoro’s face peeled back in horror, he hitched his thumb toward Luffy in disbelief. “Eh, what? No… No…”

“I don’t care about your preferences Muscle Mary; I just want my bedsheets spared from the off-Broadway production of Oklahomo.” Iva replied, using her hands as she spoke. “Okay? Okay.”

“I met Luffy today.” Zoro finally managed to squeak out. “You’re misunderstanding things.”

“I’m misunderstanding everything.” Luffy admitted. “Do you have a dog or not?”

“There’s no dog.” Iva sighed. “I pay five thousand in rent. I’m not letting some little chi-weenie-doodle whizz all over my floors.”

“That’s too bad.” Luffy groaned, stuffing more food into his mouth. “Dogs are better than people.”

“I’m going to turn the television back on,” Zoro said, “if that’s alright with you.”

“It’s fine. Knock yourself out.” Iva allowed. “I’m going to go take a bath.” She stood, sweeping her arm in gesture, “If you need me, bring wine.”

“She’s nice.” Luffy commented, once she’d disappeared into her bedroom.

“I guess.” Zoro replied, shrugging noncommittally.

“I mean, she’d be nicer if she had a dog.” Luffy added before gulping down his orange juice.  “But she’s nice.”

“Are we staying here?” Zoro asked, grabbing a pizza roll before Luffy could finish them off.

“I need to sleep.” Luffy said, plucking the last roll from the plate. “So, I guess, for now, yes. We’re staying here.”

“Alright.” Zoro said, nodding. “Let’s sleep then.”

“I meant it when I said that I really don’t know what I’m doing.” Luffy maintained.

Zoro nodded, “Yeah. I know.”

“I could get us killed tomorrow.” Luffy continued. “Hell, I could get us killed today.”

“I won’t take it personal.” Zoro said simply. He stood up, offering his hand to Luffy. “I’ll watch your back, if you watch mine. Deal?”

Luffy smiled, “Deal.”

…………………………………….

“Luffy, wake up.”

“Luffy!”

Luffy startled awake, a blinding grogginess still lingering over his senses. He lurched forward, grabbing Zoro’s shoulders tightly, “What is it?”

“The fire alarm.” Zoro explained.

“Oh, that? I know. It’s been going off for a while now…” Luffy muttered, settling back down against the bed.

“Luffy, yeah it has… That’s the problem…” Zoro snapped, shaking Luffy roughly.

“Just pick him up, Muscles,” Iva ordered. “He can’t weigh much of anything.”

“Luffy,” Zoro muttered, his head pressed against Luffy’s. “The building is on fire.”

Luffy’s eyes opened. He rolled out of bed, his loose pants falling down on his hips. He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulders. He ran into the bathroom, pulling the fancy, monogrammed hand towels off the rack. He soaked them with water before handing them to Zoro and Iva, “breathe through these.”

“Here.” Zoro said, handing Luffy his bat. “I’ll go first.”

“Let me.” Luffy insisted, pushing ahead of Iva and Zoro. He reached the backside of his hand out, placing it cautiously against the doorknob. He twisted the cool metal, sliding the bolt and latch, and opened the door.

“Is it clear?” Iva asked, craning her head for a better view.

Luffy rested the bat between his legs as he wrapped the wet towel around his face. He nodded, “I think so.”

“The stairs are at the end of the hall.” Iva directed, pointing a painted finger.

Luffy stepped into the hall, Iva following after, with Zoro at the rear. Luffy moved quickly, the bat held tightly in both his hands. He ran strangely, almost sideways, down the hall. He paused at the intersection of halls, peering around the corners cautiously. Satisfied, he stepped forward, testing the door handle to the stairwell.

He pulled the heavy metal door open; smoke billowed out in a gust of thick air. Luffy made a noise, “Fuck.”

“You got your keycard?” Zoro asked, eyeing Iva expectantly.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Iva murmured, opening her small, designer clutch.

“No. The elevators make too much noise.” Luffy argued. “We should take the stairs down as far as we can. Then use the escalator. Hopefully the second floor isn’t on fire too.”

“But if we get in the stairwell, we’re stuck in the stairwell.” Zoro disputed. “If we’re out in the open we have more opportunities for cover.”

Luffy and Zoro gazed at each other for a long moment. Zoro pulled a coin from his pocket, “Heads or tails?”

“Tails.” Luffy replied, watching Zoro with interest.

Zoro tossed the coin in the air but before he could catch it, Iva snatched it out of the air. “These heels are sex itself. But they are not made to trek down twenty stories of stairs.” Iva chimed. “We’re taking the elevator.” She leaned down to glare exaggeratedly at both the men, “And why exactly didn’t I get a vote in the first place?”

“My bad.” Luffy murmured.

Iva handed Zoro his coin back and turned, giving a dramatic swish. “This way to the elevators, boys.”

“Hey, wait…” Luffy protested. “Let one of us go first.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m a purple belt in Ju Jitsu.” Iva declared, smacking at Luffy with her clutch.

“Is there a lot of biting in Ju Jitsu?” Zoro grunted.

“No, but there’s a lot of biting in my social life.” Iva remarked, winking pointedly.

“Anyway, let me go first.” Luffy breathed out, walking quickly down the hall. “Nothing personal.”

“By all means, Luffy-boy,” Iva sighed in resignation. “Just be careful darling. I never finished nursing school.” Iva seemed determined to fill the silence, “I don’t suppose either of you are doctors or anything…”

“Nope,” Zoro said flatly. “I’m just a fucking bartender.”

“What about you?” Iva questioned, squeezing Luffy’s shoulder.

“I’m no doctor.” Luffy answered, snickering.

“Are you at least in the smart kid classes at school?” Iva teased, nearly bumping into the back of Luffy as he suddenly stopped.

“Shhh…” Luffy breathed out, pressing his finger to his lips.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Iva joked, nudging Zoro.

Luffy’s face was stern, his eyes dark and narrowed, as he silently mouthed, “Shut the hell up.”

There was a deep groan. Someone was shuffling down the hall. The agonized moans of the person approaching made the hair on the back of Zoro’s neck stand up. A moment later the man turned the corner. He staggered toward them, lifting his head slowly. It was obvious when he finally saw them standing there. His eyes bulged and his mouth opened. His arms reached out, his fingers curling like claws. He  began to run, a vicious shriek escaping his lips.

“Shit!” Zoro spat. “He’s too loud.”

Luffy didn’t hesitate, he rushed head-on. He swung the bat once, smashing the man’s head and driving it into the wall beside them. The man crumbled, blood pouring from his shattered skull. “We need to hurry. No way no one heard that.”

“Maybe we should just go back to my apartment…” Iva suggested, running behind Luffy. She moved quickly, even in her stilettos. She was determined to stay safely between the two men

“I’m not fire proof.” Luffy replied, looking toward Iva and Zoro. “Are you?”

“Nah.” Zoro said, biting his bottom lip. “I sure ain’t.”

“I’m not bite-proof either.” Iva groaned, gesturing down her body. “I have over six feet of Iva that some psycho could try to take a nibble of…”

“Even if it wasn’t on fire,” Luffy explained, dragging his bloodied bat along the carpet. He wiped the blood and hair off quickly, without even slowing his pace. “We can’t stay in one place for long.”

“And why not?” Iva questioned.

“They broke in here didn’t they?” Luffy murmured, peering around a corner before continuing. “And then they made it upstairs…” Luffy raised his bat as a woman bounded toward them. He struck her lower than he intended, spinning her head around to the other side. “Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know.” Iva groaned, stepping over the dead woman. “Why do they do anything?”

“They’re spreading.” Zoro said, pressing the elevator button repeatedly. “Recruiting, I guess…”

“That’s messed up.” Iva sighed.

“Got that keycard?” Luffy asked.

Iva nodded, she dug through her clutch, “Right here, honey.” The elevator pinged and Iva sighed in relief, waving the card at Luffy, “Finally.”

The doors opened and without warning people were tearing at them. Luffy swung his bat, but he didn’t have enough room to put any power behind it. He elbowed his attacker, slamming them into the wall. He dropped down on their chest, using his knee to choke them. But it was no good. He cursed loudly, forcing his weight off his other leg. He jumped slightly; bring his other foot directly down on his attackers head. He bounced repeatedly until he felt a sickening crunch beneath his foot.

He couldn’t catch his breath before another man attacked. He rolled across the ground, springing for his abandoned bat. He wasn’t close enough to reach and he had teeth inches from his cheek. There was a sudden bang and the man dropped dead. Luffy climbed to his feet, staring from Iva and her gun to the dead man. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Iva breathed heavily, nodding.

“Let’s go.” Zoro barked, dragging Luffy by his hood into the elevator. He grabbed Iva around the waist, pulling her inside. “We’ve got company…” Zoro breathed out, pressing the ‘doors close’ button in rapid-fire secession. The door closed with no time to spare.

“Wouldn’t it be funny,” Iva laughed nervously, placing her keycard in the slot. “If I had dropped this little thing…”

“Go to the second floor.” Luffy suggested, closing his eyes.

“I don’t know if I’m ready.” Iva admitted, struggling to catch her breath.

“Third floor then.” Zoro suggested, punching the button.

“Boys,” Iva chuckled, throaty and low. “I was not prepared for this kind of day.”

“Me neither.” Zoro agreed, tightening his hold on his bat.

“There’s a cute little restaurant, down by the wharfs,” Iva began. “There’s this boy there. Oooh, he’s sweet on me, I just know it…” Iva paused to take a deep breath. “I never had the courage before… But I think… I think I might… just… tell… him…”

“Hey,” Zoro grunted, steadying Iva. “You okay?”

“Boys,” Iva whispered, eyeing the floor counter. “When the elevator stops, and the doors open… run…”

“Iva?” Luffy spoke quietly, tugging at her arm unsurely. His hand came back wet and warm, his palm stained crimson. “Hey, hey, Iva! Iva! Are you hurt?”

“Sorry,” Iva muttered, her skin blanching. “Boys, I’m just not feeling well.”

The elevator pinged loudly. The doors opened. Blood was smeared across every surface. It soaked into the carpet and pooled on the marble floor. A group of battered people stood a few yards from the elevator, between the escalators.

Iva stepped out, swinging her clutch wildly. She kicked her shoes off, stumbling weakly before righting herself. “So long, boys,” she called out charging toward the escalators.

“Wait, Iva!” Luffy shouted. “You could be fine… Wait…”

“Come on,” Zoro barked, yanking Luffy from the elevator.

“Iva-” Luffy’s cry was silenced by Zoro’s hand. He struggled only a moment before giving in. He nodded and followed Zoro silently to the down escalator. He ignored the shrieks of the people. He ignored Iva’s delirious exclamations as she pranced up the escalator to her death.

“We have to stay quiet.” Zoro breathed out, backing slowly toward the stairwell.

Once in the stairwell, Luffy and Zoro bolted down the stairs. Smoke choked them, nearly suffocating them before they could make it to first floor. “These stairs keep going,” Luffy realized.

“Yeah,” Zoro answered. “Parking garage.”

“Holy shit. Yeah?” Luffy rubbed his face, relief evident on his features.

“Do you know how to hotwire or something?” Zoro asked, shaking his head unsurely.

Luffy nodded, “Yep.”

“Hurry,” Zoro barked. “Before we asphyxiate in this fucking place.”

Luffy hesitated, looking up the stairwell, “You don’t think she…”

Zoro shook his head, starting back down the stairs. “Nah, man. I don’t.”

“Zoro,” Luffy said softly, tugging at Zoro’s shirt. “Don’t get bit.”

“Yeah, I’m not planning on it.” Zoro huffed. “And you too. Don’t you go fucking crazy on me.”

Luffy smiled, a peculiar, almost guilty smile, “No promises.”


	3. Book:End of the World: III

“Last names starting with A through K, form a line here.” The soldier shouted from his platform, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Last names starting with L-to-Z, form a line along the opposite wall.”

“Which way are you going?” Luffy asked, adjusting the straps of his backpack.

“R.” Zoro murmured, nodding toward the farther queue. “You?”

“Same as you.” Luffy replied, taking his time to head over to the growing queue.

“There’s a lot of people here.” Zoro realized, following along with the snaking line.

“Enough to fill a stadium.” Luffy commented, rubbing his stomach hungrily.

“Make sure you are separated by name- A through K and L through Z- please!” the soldier on the platform shouted.

“Please have your identification ready. It is not necessary but helpful,” a man in a FEMA windbreaker explained, walking up and down the line of waiting people. “We will not be checking immigration status. I repeat, we will not be checking for immigration status…”

“This sucks,” Luffy sighed, fidgeting impatiently.

“Got your ID?” Zoro asked, fishing his out from his wallet.

“Nope,” Luffy answered, looking up at the stark artificial lights.

“It was a shitty fake anyway,” Zoro teased.

“Yeah.” Luffy sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m hungry.”

“That’s why we’re in line.” Zoro said, trying to stay patient. “We aren’t touching that dehydrated shit until the fresh stuff is gone. It’s just smart. That stuff doesn’t expire for like three years…”

“Is it you?!” a man shrieked, running up and throwing his arms around the woman in front of Luffy. “Oh, thank God!”

Luffy smiled as the woman embraced the man. He looked at Zoro out of the corner of his eye, “You got someone looking for you?”

Zoro’s amused smile faltered, he cleared his throat and shook his head, “Nah.” He shook it off quickly, quietly congratulating the couple in front of them before turning back to Luffy, “What about you?”

Luffy snickered, an ornery look flashing across his face, “Only a secret government agency that wants to clone me…” Luffy pulled his hoodie up and over his head. “I need to keep a low profile.”

“Oh, yeah? Which government agency? The Underground Zookeepers?” Zoro teased.

“It’s pretty hush hush, I’m sure you’ve never even heard of it…” Luffy replied with a laugh.

“I’m a bartender.” Zoro maintained. “I could break into the Pentagon with all the secrets I’ve heard over the years. So try me…”

“It’s uh,” Luffy paused, sticking his tongue against his cheek, “pretty top secret. You’d probably be in danger if I told you, it’s so secret…”

“More danger than I’m in currently?” Zoro scoffed, arching a brow.

“That old granny does have a bad cough,” Luffy taunted, pointing to a weathered woman huddled against the wall. “Pretty suspicious-sounding wet cough, if you ask me.”

“You know what I mean,” Zoro groaned, shuffling forward as the line finally began to move. “The horde of fucking cannibals outside.”

“My family’s out there somewhere.” Luffy said suddenly, staring up at the bright stadium lights. “But they won’t be looking for me.”

“Ah,” Zoro said softly, gently, “You don’t know that. They’re probably looking for you right now.”

“I’m pretty sure.” Luffy muttered. “It’s okay though.”

“Identification?” a woman in a FEMA windbreaker barked, shoving her clipboard in Zoro’s direction. Zoro took the clipboard as he awkwardly handed over his ID. He grabbed the attached pen; scribbling in messy, distinctly male handwriting. “Roronoa, Zoro, age 21,” the woman called down the line of aid workers. “Size?”

“Oh, uh,” Zoro stammered, “Extra-large.”

“Next!” the worker shouted, shoving Zoro down the line. “Identification?”

“I don’t have any.” Luffy answered, taking the clipboard. He wrote quickly before shoving the clipboard back at her.

“Roronoa, Luffy, age 19,” the woman called. “Size?”

“Medium, probably.” Luffy answered.

“Small!” the woman shouted before moving onto the next person in line.

“You’re a Roronoa now?” Zoro whispered, collecting the XL size sweats they were providing.

“I don’t have time to explain my name,” Luffy admitted, taking clothes from the first station. “Everyone always thinks it’s a joke.”

“What is it?” Zoro asked, grabbing a blanket.

“Monkey.”

“No way?! Really?!”

“See,” Luffy groaned, throwing a blanket on top of his clothes.

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” Zoro swallowed a chuckle. “And what sort of name is Monkey?”

“A stupid one.” Luffy sighed.

“Yeah, but how did you get it?”

“Well, I’m not a monkey.” Luffy snapped.

“No, I mean, like, I’m Japanese.” Zoro explained. “And you’re…?”

“You’re Japanese?” Luffy asked, curious. “Cool…  Do you think if you turned into one of _those people_ , you’d eat people with chopsticks?”

“Never mind.” Zoro surrendered, grabbing the thin, cheap duffel handed to him.

“Do you know how to build robots?” Luffy questioned.

“What? No…” Zoro shook his head in disbelief.

“Do you think sleeping with “Air-con” on will make you sick?” Luffy continued excitedly.

“What the fuck?” Zoro furrowed his brows.

“Do idiots catch a cold?”

“Alright,” Zoro snapped. “That’s enough questions from you.”

“Sorry,” Luffy said with a snicker, rather unapologetically.

“Men on the left, women on the right,” a man wearing a mask instructed. “Men on the left, women on the right… Men on the left, women on the right.”

“What about children?” a woman asked, panicked.

“Children 11 and under may stay with their mothers. Men on the left, women on the right,” the man answered.

“Wonder why?” Zoro said.

But he only had to wonder a moment longer. The next moment they were ushered with the other men behind a large, white medical curtain. “Please remove your clothing, including underwear. Shower with the soap provided. Soiled clothes should be placed in the receptacle. Please change into the clothes provided.”

“Fuuuck…” Zoro groaned. “This fucking sucks.”

“But I like this.” Luffy murmured, pulling at his hoodie. “It’s comfy.”

“Guess they’re worried it has crazy people germs on it.” Zoro replied, stripping off his heavily stained button up shirt. “Personally, I’m glad to get into something a little more comfortable.”

“By that logic they should be taking our packs too.” Luffy whispered, undressing as slowly as possible.

“Ah, don’t say that too loud.” Zoro groaned with realization. “That’s a good point.”

“They don’t know what’s causing it. They’re just guessing.” Luffy breathed out, hiding his half-naked body behind one of the soiled cloth receptacles. “I bet there are set ups like this everywhere by now, and each one is doing things a little different… See what works…”

“So we’re guinea pigs, huh?” Zoro laughed, shaking his head. “Wouldn’t doubt it.”

Luffy slinked into the same shower as Zoro, soaping himself up randomly. “What are you doing? Do you have to be in here?” Zoro grunted in discomfort as he tried to adjust under the nozzle. “There’s not enough space. Get your own shower!”

“Shhhhh…” Luffy hissed before snickering. “Be quiet… Or they’ll hear us…”

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked firmly, rinsing the soap from his face.

But before Zoro could get a good look at Luffy, he was already out of the shower. He didn’t bother to dry himself before pulling on his plain, grey sweatpants. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head, droplets falling from his soaking hair and absorbing into the collar.

“Little weirdo.” Zoro accused, shutting off the shower.

“Yeah, yeah,” Luffy sighed, tapping his head to get water out of his ears. “Did you read the forms we just signed?”

“What? Why?” Zoro asked, following Luffy with his eyes.

“I don’t think we’ll be staying long.” Luffy admitted, slinging his pack over his shoulders.

“Why not? We couldn’t get any safer. The army’s here!” Zoro pointed out.

“I’m hungry.” Luffy announced loudly. “When do we get to eat?”

“Almost there.” One of the masked men said. “Two steps away…”

“Great,” Luffy said with a smile. He waited for Zoro to finish before following the other men to the next station.

“And what do we do here?” Zoro asked, eyeing the rows of examination tables.

“Physical,” one of the men in line answered. “And over there are flu and tetanus shots.”

“They’re doing physicals?” Zoro shook his head. “Why?”

“Probably because the fucking world is falling apart…?” the man in front grunted. “Probably be a draft or something soon.”

Zoro and Luffy exchanged a look. “Hey,” Luffy breathed out, “are those vaccines optional?”

“Huh?” the man looked at Luffy uncertainly. “It’s a good idea, kid. Can’t be too careful right now.”

“Yeah,” Luffy said with a nod. “Agreed.”

“Wow.” Zoro said with a chuckle. “You’re a damn conspiracy theorist, aren’t you?” Luffy didn’t laugh and Zoro suddenly sobered up, “Wait. What do you know?”

Luffy pressed his finger to his lips in gesture before nodding at Zoro, indicating for him to follow. Luffy weaved between the others, pausing just long enough to seem like he was naturally progressing through the line. He leaned against a tray, swiping some band-aids. “Here,” Luffy murmured, passing two to Zoro. “Cover your boo-boos.”

“I don’t know if you’re putting me on or if I should just smack you upside your head,” Zoro admitted, rolling up his sleeve. He placed both band-aids on the inside of his elbow, where the others had theirs.

“Let’s eat,” Luffy chimed merrily, nearly skipping past the aid-workers directing the men. The men and women were directed back into a single line. As families were reunited again, it made Zoro feel a tinge of something… something uncomfortable.

“Wow.” Zoro complained, staring at the tray of food in front of him. “Hope you’re not hungry.”

“I’m starving.” Luffy groaned, shoving a pickle spear into his mouth.

“This is the saddest hamburger I’ve seen in my life.” Zoro declared, poking at the heavily processed meat with a frown.

“It tastes ‘kay,” Luffy said, chewing loudly. “Jus’ eat it.” Luffy swallowed down a large bite. “Or don’t n’ then I’ll eat it.”

“Hold on,” Zoro said, taking a sudden bite of his hamburger. “I never said I wasn’t gonna eat it.”

There was a large group of people, standing around a young man’s cot. Bits and pieces of their conversation started making its way over to Luffy and Zoro, “You didn’t see any of the killings in person? Consider yourself lucky then…”

“Imagine,” Zoro said, wiping his hands on his pants. “Only seeing that shit on TV.”

“Guess you were just unlucky.” Luffy sighed, tossing himself onto his cot. It squeaked loudly in protest, scuffing across the floor noisily. “Being at ground zero and all.”

“I should be dead.” Zoro sighed, leaning back against Luffy’s cot. “Hell, everyone I know probably is.”

“You shouldn’t be dead.” Luffy corrected, almost sharply. “We’re a team.”

“Alright then,” Zoro amended grudgingly, “I _would_ be dead, if we weren’t a _team_.”

“Why you gotta say it like that?” Luffy asked, laughing.

“Why you gotta be so damn bossy?” Zoro shot back, leaning back until he could see Luffy.

“’Cause I’m the boss.” Luffy said with a shrug.

“The hell you are…” Zoro bristled, brows furrowing.

“Yeah I am.” Luffy insisted, smirking wide. “I’m totally the boss.”

“Nuh uh!” Zoro exclaimed, smacking at Luffy playfully. “Hell no!”

There was a rapid secession of gunfire. It seemed to shake the entire stadium. The air was still for a moment before people began to scream. The screams died down quickly and then there was total silence. The dull murmur of the thousands of people conversing had ceased.

“What was that?” Luffy asked, sitting up on his cot, his leg pressed against Zoro’s shoulder.

“Looks like someone was shot,” the loudmouth a row over announced. “Yeah, I can see it. Those soldiers shot someone…”

“Want to go take a look?” Zoro offered, looking up at Luffy expectantly.

“Nope,” Luffy refused, lying back down. “Those screams were from the family.”

“The kid must’ve been bit,” the loudmouth spat. “What sort of fucking idiot would bring someone who got bit in here?”

Zoro tensed. He had seen the bite on Luffy’s arm. And he had his theories. Whatever insanity passed from person to person must not have been able to transfer through the thick material of the hoodie. It had been five days since Luffy was bit and he showed no signs of ‘changing’. But until the wound healed completely, Luffy was wary of every checkpoint they’d passed.

“Mother’s love, man,” the man said.

And then there was another round of semi-automatic firing. Luffy and Zoro were both on their feet before the screams started. Luffy grabbed his pack, slinging it on his back. “Too bad they took those bats,” Luffy grunted.

“Yep. Too fucking bad.” Zoro agreed, slinging his own pack over his shoulders.

“I just can’t relax,” Luffy said, walking casually down the row of cots. “Too many people.”

“I feel ya,” Zoro agreed, following after.

“Hey,” Luffy said, suddenly kneeling beside a cot. He smiled at the children happily before turning to speak to their mother. “You should start walking,” Luffy instructed in a low whisper, “Calmly pack up what you can carry and walk toward an exit.”

“What?” the woman began.

Luffy spoke over her, his eyes focused and stern, “Walk calmly and move toward an exit.”

“Luff,” Zoro scolded, grabbing Luffy’s thin arm. “Don’t scare her…”

Luffy nodded at Zoro in acknowledgement, “Sorry, lady, just some friendly advice.”

Luffy wasn’t even a cot away before the woman started packing up her things. Zoro cleared his throat, “Hey, come on, what’re you thinking?”

“I’m thinking it’s probably really hard to run away with three little kids.” Luffy said, turning to look at Zoro. “Us single, able-bodied men have a distinct advantage, don’t we?”

“Hey,” Zoro called out, grabbing Luffy as he turned to walk away, “What do you know?”

“My instincts are telling me to run.” Luffy said finally. “So I’m going to run.”

“I trust you,” Zoro decided, releasing his hold on Luffy. “But that doesn’t mean I’m done talking about this.”

There was another round of fire and then another. People everywhere began to scream.

Luffy smiled, “Can we run now?”

“Yeah,” Zoro agreed, shoving Luffy ahead. “We can.”

But it was nearly impossible to get anywhere now that everyone was scared. The cots were pushed around, loudly scrapping across the floor. Zoro barely kept a woman from being trampled. “There’s too many people,” Luffy repeated, shaking his head.

“Everyone settle down!” a soldier shouted over the loud speaker. “We have this under control.” The soldier waved his arms in anger. “Return to your cot. Stop screaming!”

But the gunfire that followed his announcement wasn’t very convincing. “Fuck this!” the loudmouth spat. “I’m getting outta here…”

“And go where?” another man retorted.

But if the loudmouth had offered any solution, Luffy and Zoro hadn’t heard it. The entire stadium was a minute from erupting into chaos. On the side across from Luffy, in the reception area, a group of people began to shake violently.

“I don’t think they’re going to wait in line like everyone else, do you?” Luffy grunted.

“There’s only a chain-link divider between us,” Zoro realized.

“Move!” Luffy shouted, gesturing everyone back. He shoved people pointedly, bouncing around in agitation. “It isn’t safe here anymore! Leave!”

“You heard ‘im,” Zoro roared, “Move your asses or die!”

Luffy started funneling the evacuees into the tunnel offshoot the stadium floor. A soldier ran up, barking in Luffy’s face, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshole?”

“There’s no way that fence is gonna hold-” Luffy began to explain, his voice strained.

But the soldier wasn’t interested, instead he hit Luffy in the face with the butt of his gun, he let Luffy crumple to the floor before beginning to shout, “STOP! STAY HERE! YOU ARE SAFE!”

Zoro looked from Luffy to the soldier and something snapped. He rushed over, his fist raised to strike. The soldier swung his gun, pointing the barrel of his rifle at Zoro. Luffy was on his feet in an instant, his hands raised peaceably. He stood between Zoro and the soldier, shaking his head slowly.

 Blood dripped from his nose, thinning out over his lips and falling off his chin. He spread his fingers wide, an apologetic smile twisting up the corners of his mouth, “Don’t shoot.”

“Maybe ya’ll should take a damn seat!” the soldier barked.

Luffy nodded wordlessly, smearing the blood across his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He shoved Zoro along, moving him away from where the soldier was standing. “Shoulda let me hit him,” Zoro spat angrily, turning away in aggravation.

“He was going to shoot you,” Luffy breathed out, pushing Zoro further along, “Calm down.”

“I am calm.” Zoro shouted, the veins in his neck pulsing.

“I see that.” Luffy breathed, stopping suddenly. He smirked crookedly, a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“Your face is a mess.”

Luffy’s smile only widened. He reached up, wiping his face with the hem of his sleeve.

“Quit it.”

“Quit what?” Luffy asked with a snicker.

“Making that stupid face.” Zoro clarified, folding his arms over his chest.

Luffy pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, “It’s just my face, Zor-o…”

The next several rounds of gunfire were barely audible over the evacuees’ screams. The crowd swelled up, seemingly bursting at the seams. And in no time at all, even the soldiers were screaming for people to run.

“This way,” Luffy instructed, tearing away from the main flow of traffic.

“Everyone else is going that way,” Zoro panted, switching directions.

“I know,” Luffy replied, “that’s the point.”

When they turned, dozens of people ended up following. The group of evacuees and fleeing soldiers broke off into sections. People ran in every direction. And even more people ran off the stadium floor and up the stairs into the stands. Families with young children and the elderly, disabled were left behind, doing their best not to be trampled to death by the stampeding crowd.

“This fucking sucks,” Luffy growled, skidding to a stop.

“What?” Zoro asked, looking around in confusion.

“They’re just leaving them.” Luffy realized, gesturing around at the people left behind.

“Yeah,” Zoro replied, “They’re running so they don’t fucking die…”

“These people can’t run,” Luffy pointed out, staggering as a fleeing man bumped roughly into him. “They’re gonna die.”

Zoro made a face, “Yeah, but we will too if we don’t get out of here…” Luffy didn’t say a single word. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked long and hard at Zoro. His large eyes were moist, his lips were curved downward. Suddenly, Zoro groaned, exclaiming in frustration, “Fuck! Fine! Find something to fucking kill people with…”

“Thank you, Zoro,” Luffy said, smiling wide.

“Shut up.” Zoro snapped. “Hurry up and find something useful to me.”

“Still got those knives?” Luffy asked.

“I thought you didn’t want to use them?” Zoro retorted.

“Do you still have them?” Luffy repeated.

“Yeah, I got ‘em.”

“Okay, use ‘em.” Luffy instructed.

“What’re you gonna use?” Zoro asked, trawling several of the knives from their hiding space in his backpack.

Luffy bounded away. He jumped on one of the cots, slamming down against the frame with all of his weight. He had to really put force in each leap. He twisted sharply until the metal snapped, breaking off in his hand. He held the metal pipe-like rod in his hand, waving it in the air proudly, “This.”

“Fine,” Zoro sighed, shaking his head.

“What?”

Zoro kept shaking his head, “Nothing.”

“What?”

“No,” Zoro refused to clarify, walking away, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He walked into an empty row of cots and leapt on one, raising his hands to his mouth. He inhaled deeply before shouting at the top of his lungs, “IF YOU CANNOT RUN, MAKE YOUR WAY TO US!” Zoro inhaled again. “WOMEN, CHILDREN, ANYONE.”

“Well said,” Luffy said with a chuckle, moving the cots around to form a makeshift barrier.

“What do you mean by that?” Zoro demanded, eyeing Luffy dubiously.

“Nothingggg…” Luffy drawled, snickering to himself. “I liked it.”

“Shut up.” Zoro groaned, jumping down from the cot and helping Luffy form a wall of cots.

“Thank you,” a woman cried out, rushing over to them with her four children in tow. “Thank you…”

“Get behind us.” Zoro instructed.

But it hardly mattered that Luffy and Zoro were offering a temporarily safe place, because the entire stadium was under attack. For every five people escaping, another person was mauled. And the number of infected increased every second. Thousands and thousands of people were running and nowhere was safe.

“You stay here,” Luffy instructed, “I’m going to go get him…”

Zoro followed Luffy’s gaze. There was a man in a wheelchair, his family was trying to clear the way for him. Cots and bags littered the floor. There wasn’t space enough for him to escape in any direction.

“Let me go,” Zoro called after him, “He’s probably…” but Luffy was gone before Zoro could finish the sentence.

Zoro turned around uncomfortably. He could hardly look at the three dozen people behind the cot barrier. He wasn’t comfortable with his sudden role of hero. He cleared his throat, “If you’re bitten do everyone a favor and come stand out here.” He looked up, eyeing each and every person. “Be a man and do the right thing.”

“I wasn’t bit,” a middle-aged man said, lowering his son to the ground. “But I can help.”

“Sure,” Zoro murmured, handing the man one of his knives. “Do us all a favor and don’t get fucking bit.”

“Your friend is really brave.” Another man said, stepping forward. He nodded appreciatively as Zoro handed him a knife.

“He’s a dumbass.” Zoro replied, pulling more knives from his pack. He looked up in time to see Luffy narrowly miss being bit. Zoro sighed, readying himself for the incoming wave of crazed people, “Don’t encourage him.”

“Can you walk at all?” Luffy asked, grabbing the back of the man’s wheelchair.

The man looked up, startled, “N-not really…”

“Okay,” Luffy said, nodding in understanding. “Hey, ladies,” Luffy called out to the man’s family. “I’ll lift him, you get the chair. Get over to the barrier. Go now.” Luffy hoisted the man over his shoulder; he pushed the chair forward forcefully. “Let’s go.”

Luffy did his best to keep the man’s family in front of him, but the way the infection spread, he was running out of safe options. And as soon as the gunfire ceased, Luffy knew the situation would only get worse. “Hurry…” Luffy encouraged. “Hurry up…”

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted, bouncing anxiously from one foot to the other. “Get your ass back here now!”

Luffy panted heavily, not wasting his breath on a response. He knew he wasn’t going to make it. He considered his options, his mind racing. He could feel the heat of bodies behind him and the breath of the mob was enough to make his blood cold.

And then a single shot rang out. A bullet whizzed past him, striking the closest infected person straight through the brain. Blood, hair, and bone splattered backward. Luffy let out a low whistle, closing his eyes for a celebratory moment.

Another shot echoed through the stadium, and then another. And then, miraculously, Luffy and the family made it to the cot barricade. He nearly dumped the man back into his wheelchair. He hopped back over the cots, brandishing his metal rod.

“Took you long enough,” Zoro muttered, staring at the people next to him until there was a space made for Luffy.

“Yeah, well,” Luffy panted, trying to collect his breath, “I have a real problem with the handicap accessibility of this shelter.” Luffy tightened his hold on his weapon. “One out of five stars, would not recommend.”

“You’re a damn hero, kid,” one of the men called out.

Luffy made a face, rolling his shoulders backward until they cracked, “Fuck no.” People laughed in amusement but Luffy was serious. “Heroes always win and I can’t handle that responsibility…”

“Besides,” Luffy said, counting down the seconds until he would be fighting for their lives, “I’d be dead if it weren’t for that guy.”


	4. Book:End of the World: IV

“Well, fuck,” Zoro groaned, kneeling on the ground in exhaustion.

“You okay?” Luffy questioned, focusing intently on the way Zoro’s back heaved up and down with each breath.

“I’m fine,” Zoro barked out, wiping sweat from his forehead, “Just…” he stood up, wiping his bloodied knives clean across his pants, “Maybe you were right…”

“Did we do it?” one of the others cried out, looking around the empty, silent stadium in disbelief. 

“Maybe I was right about what?” Luffy pressed, rubbing his sore arms quickly, spreading the lactic acid.

“These things are a little too stabby,” Zoro replied, shoving the knives in the band of his pants. “Maybe if they were longer…”

Zoro turned to face Luffy. And it wasn’t funny, but Luffy had to burst into laughter. The front of Zoro was completely drenched. It looked as if he’d been painted red. He blinked in annoyance and Luffy tried to stifle his hysterical laughter. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s not funny at all, it’s just…”

“I’m going to rinse off,” Zoro snapped, hitching his thumb toward the now destroyed showers.

“I’ll find you some clean clothes,” Luffy offered, turning around to face the crowd of people gathered to them. Luffy scratched his cheek unsurely before addressing them, “I can’t help you any longer. I don’t have anywhere to go. I don’t have any grand ideas. If I were you,” Luffy continued, gesturing around the bloody stadium. “I would gather what you can and find someplace quiet to hole up.”

And without another word Luffy spun around, leaping over dead bodies. He bounded across the stadium, searching through whatever he thought could be valuable to them. He grabbed Zoro a set of fresh clothes, still sealed in plastic. He considered whether to grab himself some, but he decided he would be getting new clothes the moment they left this place. He muttered to himself, kicking out at a footlocker, “I liked that hoodie.”

“Clothes!” Zoro called, stepping from the dilapidated shower. The curtains were bent. The shower head was crooked. Blood was smeared all over the floor.

“Here,” Luffy said, handing Zoro the set of clean clothes.

“Thanks.” Zoro murmured, ripping open the plastic.

“We should go shopping after this,” Luffy suggested, leaning against the wall. The wall immediately gave and the entire medical tent began to collapse. In a few seconds the cloth was draped over Zoro’s head, settling over them like a blanket. Luffy snickered and then groaned, “My bad.”

Zoro lifted the heavy fabric slightly, just enough to be able to see Luffy in front of him. Zoro shook his head, an involuntary smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “Is this real life?”

“My bad.”  

“I just have one question…” Zoro sighed, pushing the fabric up higher off his head.

“Uh huh?”  Luffy murmured, chewing on his nails.

“You didn’t knock over some industrial vat of crazy potion and start this whole thing, did you?” Zoro asked, his tongue sliding across his teeth in irritation.

“I’m insulted.” Luffy gasped, clutching at his throat.

Zoro dropped the cloth, another gust of air brushing against them as it settled down around them. Wordlessly, he turned, slowly finding his way out and leaving Luffy behind. He didn’t bother to wait for the younger man. He walked through and over the piles of bodies and began climbing the stairs into the stands.

“You’re badass, man,” the soldier called out once Zoro was in speaking range. He had a thick Georgia accent that Zoro would normally have found rather amusing. “Bad-fucking-ass.”

“I was going to say the same about you,” Zoro replied, shaking the soldier’s dark-skinned hand as he dropped down to Zoro’s level. “You’re a hell of a shot.”

“Usopp King,” the soldier said, introducing himself. He was a young, black man; shorter and thinner than Zoro, but not by much. He had a long nose, a _long_ nose, but he was still handsome. He smiled charmingly and it matched his honeyed Southern accent. “United States Army, 29 th Infantry Regiment.”

“Zoro Roronoa,” Zoro replied back. “Uh, I am, was, a bartender.”

“A bartender?” Usopp asked, shaking his head in surprise. “Have to murder a lot of mint in hand to hand combat?”

“A few years back,” Zoro explained, tilting his head to the side. “I was in the competitive fighting circuit…” Zoro shrugged. “But I don’t do that anymore.” Zoro laughed in amusement, “Well, I guess maybe I’m back in it…”

“What about your friend?” Usopp asked, removing his heavy, tan helmet. He rested it between his thighs, smoothing his hands over his military-regulation shaven head. He smiled at Luffy as he approached, reaching out to shake his hand. “Ya’ll are like legit American ninjas…” he looked at Zoro awkwardly for a moment before smiling apologetically. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Zoro assured him.

“I’m Luffy,” Luffy said, shaking Usopp’s hand quickly. “You know, you’re like the only army guy who didn’t run away or die…” Luffy looked around the stadium. Somehow it looked even worse from above. “Thanks, man. I’d be a goner if it wasn’t for you…”

“I saw you helping.” Usopp said, adjusting his rifle. “It made me stop running.”

“So can you call in a ‘copter evac or something?” Luffy asked, looking Usopp up and down curiously.

“Nah,” Usopp said, his face finally reflecting the fear he felt. “When they dropped us they told us we were on our own for now. It’s a mess. Seven major cities were hit…”

“Wait… what?” Zoro interrupted, edging closer to Usopp curiously.

“New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston, Philadelphia, Phoenix, and San Antonio,” Usopp explained, ticking off on his fingers as he spoke, “It’s been a crazy week.” Usopp sighed heavily, rubbing his face. “I just got here two days ago and it’s fucking chaos, man.”

“So what now?” Luffy asked. “Got a rendezvous point?”

Usopp tapped his walkie-talkie, “Haven’t heard a damn thing yet.”

Luffy and Zoro exchanged a look before Zoro spoke, “Alright then. Let’s go.”

“Huh?”

Luffy smiled as Zoro clarified, “We’re going shopping. Luffy doesn’t like his clothes. You should come with us.” Zoro turned to look at Luffy before adding, “I think we could all benefit from each other’s’ company.”

Usopp seemed to consider the offer for a moment, but in actuality he didn’t see another choice. He nodded slowly, puffing his chest out with decision, “I accept your offer.”

“Great.” Luffy chimed smacking Usopp on the back. “Let’s go. Those people seem to have a knack for finding normal humans…”

“You mean the zombies,” Usopp asked, shuddering with distaste.

“Zom-Zombies?” Luffy asked, looking from Zoro to Usopp in confusion.

“Yeah, they’re called zombies,” Usopp whispered, leaning in closer. “Us black folk already know.” When he confirmed he had both their undivided attention, he continued. “The word comes from west Africa. They’ve been fighting zombies in Haiti for over two hundred years now… You’ve never heard of it?” But Usopp’s question was rhetorical. He was clearly relishing the storytelling and didn’t expect any interruptions. “When I was a boy, my mother would tell me stories. It seemed impossible. Stuff to keep kids from bothering the old folks, ya know? But my mama was right,” Usopp said, pressing his hands together as if praying. “Rest her soul, the world is fucking burning and zombies are taking over the streets…” Usopp paused, perhaps for dramatic effect, “Zombies eat human flesh. One bite and you’re one too. Just like that- boom! And the only way to put ‘em down is to destroy the brain.”

“Wow.” Zoro murmured. “I thought you had actual information or something…”

“What?” Usopp gasped, offended. “That is actual information.”

“Nah,” Zoro replied dismissively, starting to walk away. “That’s folklore. I don’t believe in hocus pocus.”

“Hocus pocus?” Usopp gaped. “Bitch, people are eating people! I think hocus pocus believes in you!”

“Come on,” Luffy sighed, slapping Usopp on the back affectionately. “Let’s get some cooler clothes…

“Hey! He---y!” Usopp shouted. “Aren’t you guys gonna listen to me?!”

“Yeah, we listened,” Zoro called over his shoulder, waving his hand. “Now hurry up. We should probably stay closer together.” Zoro turned for a brief moment, long enough to flash a smile, “Or the zombies might get us.”

“Not funny,” Usopp complained, folding his arms over his chest. “People are out here fucking people up but I’m talking crazy…”

“Hey, Zoro,” Luffy called out. “Where’s the closest mall?”

“Five or so blocks, uh,” Zoro threw out both arms, pointing in opposite directions, “One of those ways. I know where it is… kinda…. I mean…”

“Let’s go to the roof and look,” Luffy murmured to Usopp. “He has no idea.”

“I thought ya’ll were joking about going shopping?!” Usopp panicked, “Do you realize it was only a two mile radius safe zone and that safe zone was just obliterated by the fucking zombies. We can’t just Un-ass to the local mall…”

“You got a gun, right?” Luffy asked, shrugging.

“It’s not a gun, it’s my rifle-” Usopp began automatically. He sighed, shaking his head. “Nevermind.”

“Got bullets?” Luffy asked.

Usopp sighed louder, “They’re not called bullets…”

Luffy only laughed. “Whatever. I’m not an expert on those sorts of things.”

 “Think those people will be okay?” Usopp asked suddenly, looking down at the assembled people wandering the stadium floor below.

“Whether they live or die,” Luffy reasoned solemnly, “They have a chance.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. Let’s go.” Zoro demanded impatiently. “My socks are wet and its making me want to die.”

“They gave you socks?” Luffy questioned. “No one gave me any socks.”

“Let’s move out then,” Usopp announced, “before the zombies are attracted here.” Usopp jogged ahead of Luffy catching up with Zoro. “I know I just smell delicious…”

Once they’d made it to the street, much of Usopp’s fear had dissolved. Strangely, the streets seemed to be completely abandoned. Zoro was curious, “Where’d everyone go?”

“Who knows, but this is great!” Usopp cheered, looking around the deserted city. “I got here two days ago. I was voluntold to go on this mission. Why here? I don’t know, but…”

“You talk a lot.” Zoro realized, pausing in the street.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Usopp agreed, nodding his head and shrugging.

“But he talks a lot.” Zoro said, pointing to Luffy. He shook his head sternly in refusal. “You can’t both talk a lot.”

“Zoro’s so lucky,” Luffy breathed out.

“I was stationed in Fallujah,” Usopp began, “And let me tell you. It was the-”

There was a screech up ahead. It didn’t sound human. The three men exchanged looks before Zoro held up a finger to his lips in gesture. He motioned silently for the others to follow and he turned down an alley. They walked quickly and quietly until they finally broke into a run. There was something so unnerving about that sound.

“There’s the mall,” Usopp said, about fifteen minutes later.

“Still kinda weird we haven’t seen anyone yet.” Zoro pointed out. “What are the chances? Human or z… human or zombie, we should’ve seen someone…”

“No, don’t tell me about any bad feelings…” Usopp groaned, “Let’s just get in the mall. Get what ya’ll need and find someplace to ride it out…”

“I’m curious too,” Luffy decided, hesitating just outside the mall parking lot.

“Nah,” Usopp refused. “We don’t need to be curious. We need to be logical.”

“That screeching noise. I wonder if it was something else or if it was a zombie or…”

“WET SOCKS!” Usopp shouted, jumping up and down, waving his arms toward the mall. “WET SOCKS!”

“Alright, settle down,” Luffy said, walking through the parking lot. “We’re coming.”

“Aren’t you a bit curious?” Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

Usopp shook his head, “You know I am not.”

“Oh, cool, there’s an arcade!” Luffy announced, walking faster. “Think they’re open?”

“Clothes, shoes, supplies first,” Zoro instructed firmly. “And then if we have time, we can check.”

Luffy smiled happily, a victorious laugh escaping his lips, “Yes!”

“This place is going to be teeming with zombies,” Usopp declared, his southern drawl even stronger when he was nervous.

“There’s a ‘Tactical Weaponry’ store next to ‘Penny’s’,” Zoro said, “Somewhere near the eyeglass shop, I think…” Zoro paused, thinking. “Maybe it’s on the other side by ‘Jockey’?”

“Do you know where it is?” Usopp asked, looking to Luffy with hope.

“Nope,” Luffy admitted with a wide grin, “I’m not from here. I have no clue where anything is.”

“Where the hell are you from then?” Usopp asked in surprise.

There was another terrible screeching sound. It was loud enough to shake the windows of the mall. Usopp shook his head in refusal, darting toward the glass doors in no time at all. He peered inside briefly before grabbing the door. “It’s locked.”

“Break it,” Zoro suggested, scratching his stomach absently.

“If we break it, the doors broken,” Usopp pointed out, “And it’s that much easier for zombies to get in…”

“Or out,” Zoro added.

Usopp’s eyes widened, “Okay, just shut up for a minute. Say we break the glass, it makes a lot of noise, zombies inside and outside hear it. And then the zombies outside don’t even have to bother to break in, there’s a fucking opening already…”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Luffy sighed, kneeling in front of the door. “Give me your knife for a minute, Zoro.”

“How’s a knife going to help?” Usopp asked skeptically.

“Trust him,” Zoro replied simply, “I’m pretty sure he hotwired a car with a thumbtack.” Zoro looked at Usopp and shrugged, “he has skills.”

The door popped open while the other two were still staring at one another. Luffy stood up, wiping his hands together in gesture, “And we’re in. Easy as cake.” Zoro stepped inside first, Usopp purposefully shadowing him closely. Luffy closed the door behind him, flipping the lock back into place. “It’s dark in here.”

“Heh,” Usopp chuckled, straightening up, “Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. Maybe zombies hate shopping?”

“I’m heading to ‘Under Armor’,” Zoro muttered, walking off.

“Yeah, okay,” Luffy said with a nod, “I’ll be in ‘Macy’s’.”

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Nooooo…” Usopp groaned loudly, throwing out his arms. “We are not splitting up.”

“It’ll take less time,” Zoro pointed out.

Luffy shrugged, “I need a new shirt or I’ll die. I feel it. My throat is scratchy.”

“Well,” Usopp snapped, collecting Zoro and pushing him back in Luffy’s direction, “We are in this together. So we will just have to take turns shopping.”

“Okay, quit pushing me!” Zoro barked.

“Look, there are people here.” Usopp whispered nervously. “And that means there are probably zombies here too. We can’t just wonder off on our own with no rendezvous point or meet-up time or… We just can’t, okay?!”

“OOOoooh!” Luffy shouted in excitement, running up to a window display. “Look at all the red! I looooove red!”

“Red is not a smart, tactical color choice,” Usopp pointed out. But it was pointless, Luffy was in love at first sight. And it took him only a minute or two to raise the metal gate barricade at the store front.

“Guys, I don’t wanna be a buzzkill,” Usopp began as a realization hit him, “but isn’t this looting?”

“Technically, yes,” Luffy answered.

“Just, generally yes,” Zoro agreed, nodding his head.

“And we’re still gonna keep doing it?” Usopp questioned.

“What size do you wear?” Zoro asked, ignoring Usopp’s concerns and searching through a rack of denim.

“Oh, I wear a 34x34,” Usopp murmured, slowly stepping into the store.

“Really?”  Zoro questioned, arching his brow in surprise.

“Yeah, my ass is huge,” Usopp complained, checking the rack of clothes opposite Zoro. “It’s a pain, really.”

“I like these,” Luffy declared, already wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts.

“No shorts, dumbass,” Zoro snapped. “Achilles ring a bell?”

“What?” Luffy asked, his mouth hanging open. “Don’t know, don’t care. These are comfy.”

“I said no. Get some damn pants.”

“It’s not fair,” Luffy muttered, yanking the shorts off and tossing them to the floor.

“What size?” Usopp asked, holding several pairs of jeans between his thighs for safekeeping.

“I don’t know. A medium?” Luffy shrugged.

“No, what’s your measurements?” Usopp clarified.

“I don’t know.” Luffy repeated.

“How do you not know?” Usopp asked, shaking his head. “Your mama do all your shopping?”

“I don’t have a mother.” Luffy answered.

“Try these,” Zoro said simply, tossing Luffy a pair of jeans.

Luffy stepped into the jeans, fumbling unsurely with the button and zipper. “Too small!” Luffy complained, grunting with effort.

“Unbutton them first,” Zoro instructed.

“Get me a bigger size I can just pull on,” Luffy instructed, dropping the jeans to the floor. “These are too hard.”

“For crying out loud!” Usopp groaned, fetching the jeans from the floor. “Like this,” Usopp said, unbuttoning the jeans, “here, try them now.”

“They fit.” Luffy sighed heavily, placing his hands on his hips in annoyance.

“Alright,” Zoro said, nodding, “Then get a few pairs of jeans and you can get a pair of shorts.”

Luffy clapped his hands together happily, “Thank you.”

“Such a child.” Usopp realized, shaking his head.

“Look for a size ‘22’,” Zoro instructed. “That’s your size.”

“Don’t forget underwear,” Usopp announced, walking over to the shelves of underwear. “You know, I think I need a cart…”

“Only get what you can carry,” Zoro exclaimed loudly, “Use your common sense please!”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Luffy breathed out, throwing his arms wide.

“What is it?” Usopp asked, dropping low into a defensive position, slamming his rifle against his leg.

“There’s a food court here…” Luffy explained, in all seriousness, “we can eat something really fucking good.”

“I should kick your ass!” Usopp shouted in frustration kicking a display over and sending it in Luffy’s direction. There was a moan a few aisles away, loud enough to be heard over Luffy’s laughter. Usopp shrieked, aiming his gun into the still darkness, “Who’s there?!”

“Don’t fire that gun,” Zoro murmured absently, still browsing the racks.

“What? Why?” Usopp squeaked out.

Luffy laughed, slapping his thin hand against the back of Usopp’s shaved head, “’Cause guns are noisy, bro.”

“Then what do we do?” Usopp demanded.

“I’ll take care of them,” Luffy answered.

“Them?” Usopp murmured, his eyes wide.

“I count five,” Luffy answered, setting his backpack down. He unzipped it, shoving his prized pair of shorts and a package of underwear into his bag. “Hey, anyone see any hoodies?”

“There are some over here,” Zoro answered, holding a fatigues green shirt against his chest.

“How are ya’ll so calm?” Usopp mouthed.

Zoro set the clothes he’d picked down. He straightened up quickly, pulling his knives from his waistband, “I’ll take this side.”

“’Kay,” Luffy replied absently, tightening his grip on his metal rod. “Don’t get bit.”

“Sure,” Zoro agreed, nodding his head in understanding, “and you don’t go crazy on me.”

“I can’t see shit!” Usopp panicked, looking from Zoro to Luffy, his rifle held defensively in his hands. “What the fuck?!”

A zombie crashed through a rack, spilling piles of clothes everywhere. It lunged directly at Usopp, its dripping mouth hanging open. Usopp screamed, his fingers tightening around his rifle, “YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SHOOT!”

“I got it!” Luffy yelled, swinging his pole through the air. He struck the zombie in the face and with two more hits it didn’t move. Luffy laughed, shaking his head as he looked at Usopp, “I got you. Relax.”

“I CANNOT RELAX!” Usopp shouted, bouncing from one foot to the other.

“Incoming,” Zoro barked, shrugging a thick, tan coat over his shoulders. He pulled at the hem, his muscled arms tight against the fabric. “Shit. Usopp,” Zoro sighed, thrusting a knife into a zombie’s ear, “Find me a bigger size.”

“What?!”

“Find me a big-ger size-uh,” Zoro chewed in annoyance, he gestured to his jacket before leaning over the zombie, drilling his second knife into its forehead. “This doesn’t fit right.”

“What the fuck…” Usopp whispered, his eyes wide. He lowered his rifle, shuffling toward the rack where Zoro had been browsing. “What the fuck… what the fuck… what the fuck… am I… am  I actually shopping right now?”

“That’s two,” Luffy said, nodding toward Zoro, “three to go.”

“I need something longer,” Zoro complained, blood soaking into his clothes. “I have to get a little too close with these.”

Luffy jumped over a display, meeting a zombie head-on, “Yeah, and this pole is pretty much busted,” Luffy admitted, smashing it into the zombie’s skull, “it’s about to break.”

“So,” Zoro decided, kicking a zombie in the chest, “Weapons before food court?”

Luffy groaned loudly, punching the final zombie in the side of the head before beating its brains out, “Fine. I guess.”


	5. Book: End of the World: V

“You should have told me.” Usopp repeated for the hundredth time, his back turned toward them.

“Sor-ry,” Luffy drawled, snickering unapologetically, “we thought you were a zombie expert…”

“Shut up.” Usopp spat, turning around just to glare at Luffy. “It’s the fucking apocalypse and ya’ll smartasses are who I’m stuck with…” Usopp shook his head, “Could’ve been Nicki Minaj or, if I dare to dream, Beyoncè…” Usopp muttered under his breath before clearly adding, “but I’m with some Chinese body builder and a crazy ass Mexican kid.”

“Whoa, whoa…” Zoro spoke up, holding out his hands in a halting gesture, “I am Japanese.”

“Cry me a river.” Usopp replied.

“Would you care,” Luffy asked around a mouthful of food, “if I said I’m actually Brazilian?”

“Negative, ghost rider,” Usopp muttered, biting into his mostly delicious sandwich. He chewed quickly before adding, “I cared back before ya’ll had important information ya’ll didn’t share with me…”

“What?” Luffy asked, shaking his head in confusion. “That was too many ya’lls for me to follow.”

“I’m saying,” Usopp clarified, spinning his chair back around to the table, “If you knew that zombies were in the store, you shoulda tol’ me right away!”

Luffy and Zoro simply laughed. Usopp growled, turning his chair back around. Luffy scooted his chair around, beside Usopp’s, “I’m sorry, man. But it was just really obvious. I didn’t realize you didn’t know. Do you want to know every time?”

“YES!” Usopp exclaimed. “I would like to know when I’m in fucking danger!”

“Okay,” Luffy said, shrugging, “there’s a zombie at the Asian place, two zombies at the pizza place, and three more in the ‘AT&T’ across from us.”

Usopp’s mouth dropped open; he looked around in shock before dropping his head into his hands, “Never mind.”

“Never mind, what?” Luffy asked.

“Just never mind.”

“Finish eating,” Zoro instructed, his chair scraping against the tile as he stood, “I’m gonna go try and find a charger for my phone.” Zoro stretched, stifling a yawn. “Anyone need anything while I’m in there?”

“Nope.” Luffy answered.

“Usopp? You?” Zoro pressed.

Usopp shook his head, his face still hidden in his hands, “Nope. I won’t need an iPhone in Heaven.”

“Hey, Usopp?” Luffy murmured.

“Hm?”

“Any word from your Army guys?” Luffy asked.

Usopp wished he was able to laugh at Luffy’s infantile choice of words, but he didn’t have it in him, instead he sighed, “Nope. Radio silence.”

“I’m sorry your friends left you,” Luffy said, “you know, at the stadium.”

“Those guys weren’t Army, those were National Guard.” Usopp explained, “they weren’t my friends. The men and women of the 29th Infantry wouldn’t run away. At least not away-away…”

“Sometimes the only thing to do is run away.” Luffy replied. He seemed to think on it a moment before adding, “It only makes you a coward if it only saves you.”

“That’s deep, man,” Usopp said, blinking his eyes. “You’ve been running for days and are trying to make yourself feel better, aren’t ya?”

Luffy laughed, “Kinda. Maybe? I don’t know…”

 “Think he’s okay in there?” Usopp asked, watching Zoro toss a zombie over the counter of the mobile shop.

“He’s fine,” Luffy sighed following Zoro with his eyes.

“How long have you two… you know…?” Usopp questioned.

“We met earlier this week.” Luffy answered.

“What? Really? Ya’ll seem so… I don’t know… tight-knit or something…”

Luffy shrugged, crossing his legs, “I stopped to get something to drink. He was working at the time. Something about him was, I don’t know, familiar, I guess. I asked him to come with me. He came. And we’re here.”

“Wow. That’s unbelievable,” Usopp shook his head in amazement, “Ya’ll like coordinate in battle and shit.”

“I guess.” Luffy said, snickering.

“What did you do… before all this?” Usopp asked.

Luffy’s leg bounced. He leaned back in his chair, his arms folded across his stomach, “I didn’t do anything really...”

“You’re still in school aren’t you?” Usopp realized, laughing loudly. “Holy shit. You’re just a highschooler with incredible fucking luck.”

“I’m not, actually I-”

“Guys,” Zoro called across the food court, “Come on. There’s a ‘Bed, Bath, and Beyond’ down this way.”

“Yeah. So?” Usopp retorted, making a face.

Zoro made an even more exaggerated face, “They’ve got beds, dumbass!”

“Oooh, beds,” Luffy chimed, jumping to his feet, “beds sound nice.”

Twenty minutes and twelve zombies later, Luffy was breaking through the roll-down grill at the front of the store. “Should I even ask why you are so skilled at breaking into places?” Usopp murmured.

“He can hotwire cars too.” Zoro supplied.

“It’s a certain skillset I have,” Luffy said with an impish grin, “that’s all.” Luffy ran over to the side of the entrance, “Ta-dah,” Luffy exclaimed, yanking the cords out of the alarm system, “We’re in.”

“Not like the police will show up for the alarm anyway,” Usopp realized, still amazed at how quickly the world had changed.

“It’s not the police I’m worried about,” Luffy said, dropping the rolling security bar back into place. He rubbed his hands together before picking up his newly obtained weapon, a Smith and Wesson collapsible baton. “Divide and conquer, we’ll meet up in bedding.”

“Wait, what?” Usopp snapped, following after Luffy and Zoro.

“We need to clean house before we can sleep,” Zoro explained. “I’ll take the office upstairs, Luffy you check the outside entrance, we’ll meet in bedding.”

“I’m not sure, uh, that I am, uh, comfortable with this arrangement,” Usopp murmured, grabbing hold of Luffy and Zoro’s arms.

“Come with me, big baby,” Zoro groaned, yanking Usopp along by his heavy gear. “I’ll protect ya.”

“I am a sniper with the 29th Infantry of the Unites States Army,” Usopp declared, freeing himself from Zoro’s grip, “but if ya don’t let me use my bangbang, I can’t very well feel comfortable.”

Zoro only laughed. “You picked a quiet weapon, right?”

Usopp shrugged, “Yeah, but…”

“Use that for now.”

Usopp made a face, “A fucking slingshot?”

“You picked it,” Zoro pointed out, “besides, it won’t be long before we’re completely surrounded and outnumbered again. I’m sure you can use your ‘bangbang’ to your heart’s content very soon.”

An hour later Zoro and Usopp met up with Luffy. He smiled, scratching the side of his head absently, “I’ve got good news and bad news.”

“Bad news first,” Usopp requested.

“The beds aren’t real beds,” Luffy said, pointing to the miniature display.

“And the good news?” Zoro asked.

Luffy’s smile widened, “There are three and if we lay sideways and curl up, I think we can all fit…” he ran over to one and leapt onto it, demonstrating how he could fit.

“I think I’ll just make a bed on the floor,” Zoro murmured, tossing throw pillows into a pile. “Plenty of sheets and shit to make it comfy.”

“Any trouble?” Usopp asked, dropping his heavy pack to the ground. He groaned, rolling his stiff shoulders backward until they popped.

“None. You?” Luffy asked, pulling an entire smashed box of Slim Jims from his hoodie pocket.

“Nah. It was fine. Where’d you get those?” Usopp asked, taking one of the Slim Jims before Luffy could protest.

“Front registers,” Luffy answered, rolling onto his side to protect the Slim Jims from further theft.

“They have grilling machines and all sorts of stuff here,” Usopp realized, “Maybe we can head back to the food court in the morning, bring it back here and make some breakfast?”

“We can’t stay long,” Luffy murmured, sinking sleepily into the fluffy bed comforter.

“Well, yeah, I know, we’ll run out of food soon. And we’re lucky the electricity and water isn’t down, and there isn’t a shower… But look, it’s a pretty sweet set up. Hundreds of lockable doors in this place…”

“I agree, it’s cool,” Luffy said, his eyes closing, “but it’s dangerous… If I don’t keep moving…” and then, no more than a whisper, but enough to scare both Usopp and Zoro, he added, “they’ll find me…again…”

“Is he asleep?” Usopp asked, leaning over Luffy uncertainly. As if to answer, Luffy let out a snore. Usopp shook his head, “What the fuck? I don’t know why but that was fucking creepy…”

“The moment you find your unit,” Zoro instructed, ripping open a package of bedding to spread on the floor, “You need to hightail it outta here.”

“Well, of course,” Usopp agreed with a nod, “if I don’t go back they call that ‘desertion’. The U.S. Army doesn’t really take kindly to it, either.”

“I mean it,” Zoro pressed, “even if you have to walk across the whole city alone; as soon as you can, you need to leave.”

“Why?” Usopp asked, highly offended. “You don’t like me or something?”

“That’s not it,” Zoro said quickly, shaking his head, “it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Usopp hounded. “I think you just don’t like me… Well, let me tell you something, Zor-o, I-”

“He was bitten.” Zoro finally blurted. He gestured to Luffy sleeping on the bed and then folded his arms over his chest, aggravated. “Okay? It’s not you.”

“When?” Usopp asked, reaching for the rifle resting on his gear. “How do you know?”

“Whoa! Wait!” Zoro barked, stepping between Usopp and Luffy. “The day we met he was bitten on his forearm, just above the wrist. It’s been six or so days already…”

“But, then he shoulda-”

“Yeah,” Zoro confirmed, nodding his head, “He should’ve turned long ago. But he didn’t.”

“Why?” Usopp asked, lowering his rifle.

“I don’t know,” Zoro admitted, “I think the clothes he was wearing were too thick to transfer the infection or whatever it is…”

“Really?” Usopp whistled lowly, “that’s some luck.”

“Luck runs out,” Zoro finished, “which is why I’m warning you. I don’t know if he’ll turn. I don’t know if I’ll be alive tomorrow to know. But I do know that you’re not obligated to wait around with us.”

“For right now,” Usopp said simply, “I have nowhere else to go.”

“But when you do,” Zoro began.

“I may never,” Usopp interrupted. “Like you said, we just don’t know.”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Zoro suddenly blurted, “about Luffy’s bite, I mean.”

Usopp nodded, “Makes sense.”

“You won’t say a word?” Zoro pressed.

“Of course not,” Usopp agreed, bumping his fist against Zoro’s. “Clearly he’s not infected.”

“Right.” Zoro mumbled, nodding in agreement.

“But, well, uh,” Usopp stammered unsurely, “what do you really know about the guy?”

“About the same I know about you,” Zoro retorted, his eyes narrowed coolly.

Usopp nodded, “Fair enough.”

“Goodnight,” Zoro barked, kneeling in the middle of his makeshift bed.

Usopp looked around nervously, an involuntary shudder passing over him, “You’re really about to sleep? Like right now? Just like that?”

“Yup.”

“Wow. That’s a talent…” Usopp breathed out, “I’m just not sure I can do that. I mean, we checked, yeah, but don’t you think someone should stand watch, just in case…”

“Knock yourself out.”

“Okay, I’ll take first watch, then I’ll wake Luffy and he can take middle watch and then” but Usopp’s plan was interrupted by Zoro’s loud snoring. Usopp let out an anxious squeak before sitting down on the half-bed display. He closed his eyes, pressing his hands together in prayer, “Sweet Jesus, don’t let me get eaten by zombies at ‘Bed, Bath, and Beyond’.” He opened his eyes and then shut them again quickly, “Or anywhere else, really.”

 

He dreamt it again.

The dream always started _in a cold, dark room. He wasn’t alone in there, but the others, faceless and nameless, didn’t frighten him. He could still feel the warmth of another’s body against his, but he couldn’t recall the face even while dreaming. He tried to focus on the person calling out to him; he pictured the earth and the color brown and it was comforting for a short while._

_He was taken from his dark, small space and dragged down hall after hall. Everything was grey there. Grey, cold, and impersonal. And finally they’d take him down the stairs. And he could already feel the bile rise threateningly in his throat. Sometimes he would become over anxious and vomit on the floor; this dream was one of those times. He always refused to cooperate at first, even knowing he would then be punished, every single time he dreamt it._

_He was in the wet box, they called it. Underwater, breathing nodules in his nose and a needle valve in his arm. It was like being in a watery coffin, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the detached way the people outside watched him. He blinked slowly, but the film would never clear from his eyes. There was a burning sensation in his arm and heat spread from his IV and through his veins. He opened his mouth to scream, bubbles of air struggling to escape._

_“LUF,” a man called out, walking around a row of seated researchers to stand in front of the glass. “How are you feeling?”_

_This is where the dream varied most often. Sometimes he would simply cry. Other times he would beg for it to stop. But in this dream, this time, he said only two words to the man, “Fuck you.”_

_The man’s face twitched, the corners of his mouth turning downward. He scribbled something down on his clipboard before turning to one of his assistants, “Administer an additional 150 ccs.”_

“Hey, you alright man?” Usopp asked, shaking Luffy gently by the shoulders.

Luffy’s large eyes stared up at Usopp, blinking slowly, before he finally found his voice, “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You fell off the bed,” Usopp explained, pointing to the bed above him.

“Why am I stuck?” Luffy demanded, sleep evaporating from him.

“You’re all tangled up in the sheets,” Usopp elucidated with a humored grin, “Calm down, I’ll help.”

“You’re even noisy in your sleep,” Zoro breathed out between reps, using a kettlebell to exercise.

“Yeah,” Luffy groaned, jumping to his feet as Usopp freed him, “Sorry about that.”

“No prob.”

“What time is it anyway?” Luffy asked, rubbing his stomach hungrily.

“Almost two.” Zoro answered, adding more weight into his workout.

“In the morning?!” Luffy groaned, sitting back down on the messy half-bed.

“Nah, man,” Usopp clarified, “Two P.M.”

“Oh, shit. I slept all fucking day…” Luffy realized, using a sheet to dry the sweat from his hair.

“Have plans?” Zoro asked, eyeing Luffy.

Luffy snickered, tossing the damp sheet to the floor, “May-be…”

“You know,” Usopp said, grinning as an idea came to him, “I worked at a certain movie theater for two summers… I could probably figure it out again.”

“Really?!” Luffy exclaimed in excitement, nearly bouncing off the bed.

“Yeah,” Usopp said, beaming proudly, “Who wants to see a movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> I hope 2018 is your year.   
> Cheers,  
> YamatosSenpai


	6. Book: End of the World: VI

“This is Sgt. Usopp King, MOS 11B, with the 29th Regiment,” Usopp repeated again, his walkie-talkie pressed against his cheek. “ASI designated B4. Does anyone read? Over.”

“What does half of that mean?” Luffy asked, leaning heavily over Usopp’s shoulder.

“My rank, my name, my unit, my specialty. Is anywhere there? I’m done talking.” Usopp explained rapidly before speaking once more into the walkie-talkie, “This is Sgt. Usopp King, MOS 11B, ASI B4, with the 29th… Is anyone there? Over.”

“Still nothing.” Zoro murmured, tossing the gossip magazine he’d finished reading onto the floor. “So what now?”

“He comes with us,” Luffy answered, playing with the curls that were just starting to grow on Usopp’s shaved head. “No other option really.”

“It’s not smart to leave,” Usopp reiterated for the dozenth time that morning. “We’re safe here. We’re comfortable.”

“We’re leaving,” Luffy said, wiping his nose with his arm, “in an hour.”

“Gear up,” Zoro called out, rolling off his sleeping pallet. He started to gather his things, pushing everything he could manage into his pack.

“Fine.” Usopp snapped, “I’m packing.”

“Make that fifteen minutes,” Luffy said, spinning in a tight circle to face the outdoor entrance. “Or as soon as you’re ready.”

“What’s going on?” Zoro questioned, tossing out his flashlight to make room for a spare sword.

“It’s nothing,” Luffy murmured, slinging his heavy pack over his shoulders, “let’s just get a move on.”

“I fucking hate when you do that, Luffy!” Usopp complained, “What the hell do you know?!”

“Zoro,” Luffy called out, ignoring Usopp, “Your phone has juice right?”

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded, pulling his cell out of his pocket.

“I want you to find someplace for me.” Luffy said. “As we walk…”

“Damn it…” Usopp whined, “What if I’m too scared to move?”

“I’ll carry you,” Luffy offered with a snicker, slapping Usopp on the back roughly.

“What am I looking for?” Zoro asked, following behind Luffy as he dragged Usopp through the store.

“There’s someplace I’ve always wanted to see,” Luffy answered, bending down to unlock the exit doors, “And if it’s swarming with zombies, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Three hours, five close calls, countless zombies, and twelve Usopp total meltdowns later, the three of them stumbled upon humans. The humans shouted loudly, waving their arms in gesture. But once the three of them moved closer the people stopped screaming, murmuring to themselves. 

“Hello up there!” Usopp called out, looking around the empty street before focusing on the people on the balcony above. “I’m Usopp King with the 29th Infantry-”

“Are you the only one?” one of the men asked, his voice muffled by the bandana he wore around his face.

“It’s the three of us,” Zoro answered, looking from the men on the balcony toward Luffy.

“Are you the only soldier?” the men clarified, pointing at Usopp.

“Don’t answer that,” Zoro barked, too quietly for the men above to hear.

“Those things will come back,” one of the men said, “you’re welcome to come up.” He gestured back to his apartment, “we have beer and food and good company…”

“I don’t think-”

“What kinda food?” Luffy asked, his hands held around his mouth.

“Barbecue,” another man answered with a grin, “lots and lots of hog.”

“Ooooh!” Luffy exclaimed excitedly, “I love meat!”

“I don’t know, man,” Usopp began turning around to speak with Luffy and Zoro. “I don’t mean to sound like an ass, but those apartments are hella nice and those guys look like total-”

“Hurry!” a man yelled, throwing open the door to the complex. “Those things just fucking circle around.”

“Come on,” Luffy said, walking, “we can take a short break after all the excitement from earlier, we’re nearly there… Right, Zoro?”

“We’re just two blocks away,” Zoro answered, shoving his phone into his pocket, “we should just keep going. We don’t want it to get too dark…”

But food was the only thing Luffy could focus on.

“My name’s Bob,” the man said, nodding for the three men to follow.

“I’m Luffy, this is Usopp, and that’s Zoro,” Luffy introduced. He extended his hand for a handshake but Bob kept walking.

“The elevators are out, but it’s only a few flights,” Bob explained. They passed two women in the stairwell, scrubbing blood from the steps. Luffy smiled at them but they quickly looked away, busying themselves with their work. “We’ve got four apartments on the third floor,” Bob continued, “it’s a pretty sweet set up.”

“Hello.” Usopp said awkwardly, walking through the narrow space of the hallway, between loitering people.

“Here’s the security room of sorts,” Bob said with a laugh. “There’s a lot of kick ass in there.”

“I see.” Usopp nearly whispered, wondering why he was the only one talking.

“This is the vice room,” Bob murmured, rasping his knuckles across the third door.

“Vice room?” Usopp questioned.

“It’s exactly what it sounds like,” Bob replied, wiggling his tongue in a crude way, “Hot fucking pussy, man.”

“Oh…” Usopp groaned, wishing he could disappear.

“And here we are, headquarters!”

“Hey,” Usopp murmured, stepping into the crowded apartment.

“My name’s Michael,” one of the men said in introduction. He was a tall, white man with a shaved head, tattoos covering nearly every inch of visible skin. “Welcome to our stronghold.”

“I’m Luffy,” Luffy said.

“Usopp.”

Zoro looked around before begrudgingly adding, “Zoro.”

 “Is that a machine gun?” Michael asked, nodding toward Usopp.

“Nope. She’s an M24 Weapons System with a Remington 700 cartridge,” Usopp replied matter-of-factly, “And she’s shy. She doesn’t really like people talking about her.”

“Where’d you get something like that?” one of the others asked.

“Uh, sniper school,” Usopp replied with a shrug. The men laughed and Usopp wondered if they realized there was, in fact, a sniper school and he wasn’t making a joke. He smiled politely before looking at Zoro uncomfortably.

“How’d you make it? It’s chaos out there.”

“It’s a long story,” Luffy said, sitting down on the couch. He didn’t realize the way the men were watching him. He was completely oblivious to their stares as he leaned forward to grab a soda from the cooler. “But it’s been the three of us for a bit now.”

“You a solider too?” someone asked Zoro.

“Nah,” Zoro answered, shaking his head, “I’m a bartender.”

“So a spic, a nigger, and a Chinaman walk into a bar,” Bob began, much to the crowd’s delight. “And survive the fucking apocalypse…”

“Excuse me?” Usopp asked, blinking slowly.

“Just a joke,” Bob groaned, laughing boisterously, “just a joke.”

“But I don’t think it’s funny,” Usopp spat in aggravation, licking his lips.

“Come on,” Michael said, waving his hands as if to diffuse the situation, “A peace offering.” He clapped his hands together, “Take a seat, relax. The girls will bring you something to eat.”

“I’d rather just go,” Usopp murmured, locking eyes with Zoro.

Zoro nodded. He walked behind Luffy on the couch, placing his hands on Luffy’s shoulders; he leaned down and whispered, “These people are dangerous.”

Luffy turned slightly, a surprised look on his face. Zoro thought he looked particularly young and vulnerable in that moment. Luffy nodded in understanding, “Okay. Let’s just go.”

“You can go anytime,” Michael said, raising his hands. And then he smiled, forced and barefaced, “After you drop those packs and that gear you’re carrying.”

“That’s suicide.” Zoro snapped.

“That’s just too bad.” Michael replied.

“Fuck that!” Usopp shouted, lifting his rifle, “We’re leaving now.”

“Come on,” Zoro breathed, hooking his arm around Luffy’s.

They backed slowly out the door, Usopp’s gun trained on Michael, “We don’t want no shit,” Usopp barked, “But I will fuck you all up if I need to…” Usopp fired one shot, accidentally, as a club smashed violently down on his head. His vision swam, a strange warm wetness dripping down his face. And then everything was black.

..

“Pssst! Wake up!”

Usopp grunted sleepily, his head aching.

“Dumbass! Wake the fuck up!”

Usopp opened his eyes. “What the fuck?!”

“You got knocked the fuck out,” Zoro breathed, twisting at the ropes binding his arms.

“What?” Usopp nearly cried. His head dropped down to his chest. It felt so heavy and slow.

“Come on, don’t pass out,” Zoro pleaded, his fingers pressing painfully into Usopp’s bound flesh. “Stay awake.” It took another second or two for Usopp to realize that he was tied to a telephone pole, back to back with Zoro. He heard moaning a street or so down and he was about to scream when Zoro stomped on his foot, “Don’t you fucking dare scream, Usopp…”

“What happened?” Usopp asked, gaining his senses.

“Those skinheads knocked you out, stole your gun,” Zoro growled, “Fucking idiot.”

“Well, uh,” Usopp whispered, trying to make sense of it all, “How’d you get down here too?”

“Shut up.” Zoro snapped.

Usopp scoffed, “Excuse me? So it’s my fault that I got knocked out but whatever happened to you is just-”

“SHHHHHHHHH!” Zoro spit, “there are fucking zombies out here.”

“Oh, well, sor-ry, you’re the one who woke me up!” Usopp complained. “Where the hell’s Luffy?”

Zoro was silent. The silence was heavy enough to let Usopp know that Zoro was not playing. Zoro was furious. His rage seemed to radiate off his body in heat. He started moving again, fighting against his restraints.

“Something smells good,” Usopp realized, inhaling deeply.

“Yeah,” Zoro breathed out, “and it’s gonna get us killed.”

Usopp didn’t have to ask what Zoro meant, because the men that emptied out onto the balcony were obvious enough. They meant to watch Zoro and Usopp get torn apart by zombies. And they planned a fucking barbecue to accompany the show.

“Oh, sweet Lord and baby Jesus,” Usopp began to murmur, his eyes closed, “I know I have sinned. I know that I shouldn’t have borrowed Nicky’s ipod without asking. And I should’ve told him when I dropped it and cracked the screen. I lied, God, and-”

“Usopp,” Zoro snapped, “God isn’t real, zombies are. I don’t want to fucking die. Get to work.”

“And how exactly do I get to work in this situation?” Usopp questioned, batting his eyelashes even though Zoro couldn’t see him.

“Climb.”

“Climb? What do you mean ‘climb’?” Usopp wondered.

Zoro twisted around suddenly, nearly dislocating Usopp’s wrists. Usopp cried out but the moment he saw Zoro’s face he swallowed down the complaint. Zoro kneeled, letting Usopp step up on his leg. And they started their awkward climb with their muscled thighs, hands bound, up the telephone pole.

..

_Luffy knelt on the ground, the cement cool through his thin clothes. He tried his best to ignore the timer, counting down the seconds until he’d officially failed. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He tried to focus. The timer kept ticking downward and he panicked. He screamed in frustration and jumped to his feet. “I can’t fucking do it! Leave me alone!”_

_“LUF,” one of the facilitators called out. “Time is still on the clock.”_

_He shook his head, tearing at his hair, he cried out, “No, leave me alone.”_

_“The clock is still counting down, LUF. Time is running out.”_

When Luffy came to he was on the floor. Luffy groaned, grabbing his stomach in agony. Blood stained his teeth and he tasted it in his mouth. He fought the urge to vomit as he sat up, pushing himself against the wall in the corner. He finally opened his eyes, the cramped room coming into focus.

His hair was wet, with what he assumed to be sweat, but after he ran his hands through it his fingers were crusted with bits of dried blood. “Where am I?”

The women around him were silent. Finally, a young woman with beautiful ginger hair replied, “Hell.”

“Where’s Zoro and Usopp?” Luffy inquired, wiping at the blood that leaked from his nose.

“Those the guys with you?” she asked, her brown eyes downcast.

“Yeah,” Luffy confirmed with a nod, “The tall Japanese guy and the black guy with the shaved head.”

“They’re dead,” she said simply, “Or they will be soon.”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around her knees, “It’s like it sounds,” she pushed her hair back behind her ear and Luffy could see the bruises on her wrists, “They kill the men they can’t recruit and throw the women in here.”

“They didn’t recruit me,” Luffy said, feeling repulsed by the thought, “There’s no way I’d-”

“Look,” she said, her tone softening, “I didn’t mean that,” she looked around at the other women before sighing; “Can’t you just figure it out on your own, kid?”

“I’ve gotta go,” Luffy murmured, using the wall to push himself into a standing position, “I’ve gotta save Zoro. And Usopp.”

“You won’t be able to get out,” she warned, “they’ve got us blocked in.”

“I am getting out,” Luffy clarified, “would you like to come with me?”

“They beat the shit out of everyone who tries,” she explained, “two girls already died.”

“I _am_ getting out,” Luffy repeated, offering her his hand, “would you like to come with me?”

“Yes,” she answered, her breathing hitching forcefully, “I want to leave.”

Luffy walked over to the window, it was a straight drop, three stories. Luffy walked over to where the door of the bedroom should be. The door had been removed and a mysterious rust-colored stain in the doorway had been lazily half-cleaned up. Luffy peered around the corner.

There were two men on the couch, a third at the front door of the apartment. Two women stood in the kitchen, their eyes downcast. Luffy looked around the room he was in for only a moment before walking into the living room. “Hey,” Luffy called out, “where’s Zoro?”

“You’re awake,” one of the men murmured, grabbing his walkie-talkie, “that’s great. We thought Chris mighta hit you too hard.”

“Where’s Zoro?” Luffy demanded.

“Go look out the window,” the other man instructed, chewing messily on a pouch of tobacco, “probably fucking road stains by now.”

Luffy turned right back around. He leaned against the window, the glass cool on his skin. He looked down, finally seeing his two friends across the street. They were about twelve feet off the ground, their legs wrapped tightly around the telephone pole. A dozen zombies were below them, reaching and clawing upward.

“Shit, we gotta go,” Luffy realized, turning toward the ginger-haired woman, “Ready?”

“Ready?!” the woman exclaimed in horror. “For what? I’m not going out there!”

“It’s going to be safer out there than in here,” Luffy explained, grabbing the woman’s hand, “Trust me.” He paused in the door, looking toward the other frightened women, “I can’t promise you’ll be safe, but if you follow me, I promise you’ll have a chance.”

“Where you going?” one of the men barked.

Luffy raised his hands, an impish smile on his face, “Restroom.”

“All of you?”

Luffy turned to look at the group of women standing behind him. He nodded, “Uh huh.” And without waiting, he herded all the women down the hall to the restroom, “it’s kinda an emergency.”

“What the fuck?!” one of the men growled.

“There ain’t even a window in there,” another replied, “quit bitching. They ain’t going anywhere.”

Luffy locked the bathroom door behind him, squeezing past the women and climbing into the bath tub. “Alright, ladies, this is where I need your cooperation.”

“What are you doing?” the ginger-haired woman sighed, devastated. “I thought you had a plan of escape or…”

“Get in.” Luffy said simply. “All of you.”

“In the tub?”

“Yes,” Luffy confirmed. “All of you. In the tub. Now.”

The women hesitated, but when the ginger-haired woman climbed in, the others followed. She let out an irritated sort of huff before asking, “Now what?”

“Jump.”

“What?” the woman’s face changed from a mask of disappointment to one of pure terror. She threw out her arms, her brown eyes wide, “You wouldn’t!”

“I am!” Luffy shouted, jumping up and landing hard against the bottom of the tub. “Now come on, we don’t have any time. We need to jump!”

The men outside were tearing the door off the hinges by the third jump. But by the fifth the tub had collapsed through the floor, spilling them into the apartment below. Luffy climbed to his feet, immediately grabbing the ginger-haired woman’s hand, “Everyone get somewhere quiet with doors that lock. Run. Hide.”

“What about us?” the woman asked.

“We have to save Zoro and Usopp,” Luffy answered, running out of the apartment and down the hall.

“Where you going?” she called, “the stairs are the other way!”

Luffy paused at the end of the hall. He looked out the window to check on Zoro and Usopp before turning back to the woman. “I’m going out here,” Luffy explained, “You hide in this apartment. Don’t leave. I’ll be back. I promise.”

“There isn’t an exit here,” the woman pointed out.

Luffy nodded, “there’s too many fucking creepy people in here. I don’t have time to fight my way outside.”

“What does that mean?” she questioned.

“Apartment 214,” Luffy said, “That’s where I’ll be checking when this is all over. I hope you’re there.” Luffy gently pushed her into the apartment. They could already hear the men shouting, their feet pounding against the steps. “Good luck.”

The door shut just before the men spilled onto the second floor. They saw Luffy and they shouted, firing a handgun. The glass window behind Luffy shattered and without overthinking his rash decision, he leapt out the window. He fell two stories, landing in some shrubs. A branch stabbed through him, cutting his arm. He bounced off the plants, hitting the ground and rolling, sliding across the cement forcefully.

“L-luffy?!” Zoro shouted from the telephone pole. He slid down a few inches causing Usopp to scream in terror.

Luffy climbed to his feet, blood oozing grotesquely from the gouge in his arm. He yanked the branch free, letting the blood spill over the ground. He whistled musically, swinging the branch through the air, “Red light,” Luffy breathed out, waiting. And then, like a switch, the zombies had found a new target, “Green light.”

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted, unable to do anything but watch as the zombies tore after Luffy.

“Five,” Luffy counted, his eyes closed, “four, three,” Luffy could nearly feel the heat of the zombies’ breaths, “two,” he opened his eyes and punched a zombie forcefully in the head, “one.”

And then he ran. He ran back into the apartments, nearly running headfirst into the men chasing him. At first they didn’t realize what he had done, who he was bringing. But as soon as the zombies cleared the front doors, all hell broke loose.

Luffy dodged gunfire, launching himself up the stairs. He heard a man scream and he knew that, for better or worse, his plan was coming to fruition. Luffy jogged up the stairs, careful to stay out of reach, but close enough to lead them on. He approached the women cleaning the stairs and cursed at himself before yelling, “Run!”

He shoved them onto the second floor, hurrying them along as best as he could, warning them to stay silent. The zombies hesitated at the second floor. Luffy squeezed his arm, smearing fresh blood along the wall as he climbed, “Come on. Come on.” He paused, meeting one of their wide-eyed gazes, “Just a little further, please.”

The zombie moaned, pressing its hand against the stain of Luffy’s blood. It licked the stain hungrily, its eyes still focused intently on Luffy. Luffy shook his head, “I don’t know how to help you. I’m sorry.”

And like a switch had flipped, the zombie screeched, rushing up the stairs. The others followed, crazed and ravenous. Luffy took no more than two steps on the third floor when bullets rang out. He dropped to the ground, a stinging pain in his left thigh. He crawled forward as the zombies erupted over him, stepping on him on their way to the others. Everywhere people were screaming. Everywhere people were dying. Everywhere people were turning.

Luffy forced himself to his feet. He grimaced, rubbing his hand over his leg. He walked over bodies until he reached the fourth room. He pushed his way inside, and dropped onto the ground in front of the television. He collected the supplies that they’d ripped from their bags and thrown on the floor. Almost as if he was invisible, neither human nor zombie attacked him.

When he finished collecting their stolen supplies, he rolled a dying person over, yanking the nicked rifle from his hands. He slung it over his shoulder and walked out. He took the stairs down to the second floor quickly. And looking as if he hadn’t a single care in the world, he knocked on the door of apartment 214.

“It’s me.” Luffy called out, knocking again, “I didn’t actually tell you my name and I don’t know yours, but if you’re the lady with the pretty hair I’m the guy who had the bloody nose…”

“I know who you are,” the woman groaned, opening the door. “Just can’t believe you’re still alive.”

“I’m good,” Luffy said with a snicker. He extended his hand, blood dripping into his palm, “I’m Luffy.”

“I’m… Holy Shit, dude! You’re fucking bleeding all over the place…”

“Got a nickname?” Luffy joked, “that’s a little long to remember.”

“You’re hurt, dumbass!” the woman snapped, hitting Luffy on the shoulder. “Be more careful! Jesus!”

“Okay,” Luffy agreed, nodding slowly, “it hurts. I don’t like it either.”

“You’re Luffy?” she asked quietly, looking down. “I’m Nami.”

Luffy smiled, “Nice to meet you Nami.”

“Is it safe?” Nami asked, peering down the hall.

“Not for long,” Luffy admitted, “we should go now.”

“Thanks, you know, for getting me out.” Nami murmured, following Luffy outside.

“No problem.” Luffy said, struggling to hold all three packs. “But my friends are still stuck on that pole,” Luffy remembered, “can you help me cut them loose?”

“Those guys?” Nami asked, hitching her thumb toward Zoro and Usopp.

Luffy looked up at them. And he had to admit, while it had worked, they looked ridiculous. He smiled and nodded, “Yeah them. Wanna give ‘em a hand?”

She pulled the knife from the mesh pocket of Zoro’s pack, she smiled for the first time, radiant and warm, “If I must.”


	7. Book: End of the World: VII

“So what the fuck just happened?”

Luffy and Zoro shared a long look before shaking their heads. Zoro murmured, “Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Luffy added, “I don’t like hurting regular humans…”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a dent in my skull,” Usopp snapped, rubbing his blood-encrusted head, “and ya’ll were doing what? Inquiring minds would like to know…”

“No offense,” Nami interrupted, “but I’d like to get out of here. Is that on the schedule for today?”

“Wait a minute, ma’am, uh,” Usopp said, smiling at her apologetically, “there’s a mystery I need solved. I was, uh, clubbed upside the head and knocked unconscious, so I don’t know how v **aliantly** these two fought and I would, uh, like to know how it all went down…”

“Oh, we fought valiantly,” Luffy answered.

Zoro nodded in agreement, “Very valiantly.”

“I’m walking.” Nami called out, her bare feet slapping against the cement. “Bye.”

“Sure,” Zoro muttered, adjusting his pack, “Come on, Luffy.”

“I’m coming,” Luffy replied, bobbing from one foot to the other as he took off his shoes. He ran ahead of Zoro and Usopp, handing Nami his shoes, “Wear these.”

“I can’t take your shoes,” Nami refused, shaking her head.

“Sure you can,” Luffy insisted, shoving them forward, “we’re probably pretty close to the same size. Plus, we only have two blocks to walk…”

“Two blocks?” Nami questioned, taking the shoes and slipping them on. “Where’re you headed?”

Luffy held his finger up to his mouth in gesture and then he began running. He ran down the street, far ahead of the others. He skidded to a stop two blocks down and began to hop up and down in excitement, “We’re here! We’re here! I can see it!”

“Is he serious?” Nami asked, turning toward Zoro.

Zoro shrugged, “He’s excitable.”

“Excitable?” Nami asked, shaking her head.

“You’ll see, ma’am,” Usopp said, smiling despite himself. “That’s just the best way to put it, he’s _excitable_.”

“Where’re you from?” Nami asked Usopp, laughing softly, “Your accent is strong.”

“Why, ma’am,” Usopp drawled dramatically, “I’m from Georgia.”

Nami groaned, a smile curving up the corners of her mouth, “It’s ridiculous, don’t be proud.”

“Hey!” Usopp protested, drawing himself up to his full height, “Pardon me, but…”

“Hurry up,” Luffy whined loudly, “knees to chest…”

They walked casually through the intersections until they came to stand beside Luffy. “What?” Nami shook her head in surprise, “this is where you wanted to go?”

“I’ve never been to one,” Luffy admitted, “it’s now or never.”

Nami’s face twisted sympathetically, “Hey, Luffy, I don’t know if this is a good idea…”

“Why not?” Luffy asked, easily scaling up the zoo entrance.

“Luffy,” she called out, shaking her head sadly, “it’s been almost two weeks since _the event_ … I don’t think…” she trailed off as Luffy forced open the padlock.

“What’re you worried about?” Luffy asked, closing the gate once the others had stepped inside.

Usopp caught on, he made a terrified face before whispering to Zoro, “If no one’s been feeding the animals…”

“Hands up, motherfuckers!” a man shouted, seemingly coming from nowhere to aim a rifle in Luffy’s face.

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted, pulling his sword.

“Whoa, whoa!” Usopp yelled, his rifle trained on the large, imposing man.

“I’ll shoot,” the man threatened, placing the barrel of the gun against Luffy’s cheek. He shook his head and whistled low, “That’s a hell of a gun you’ve got, brother. Tell me. Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see the animals,” Luffy breathed out, reaching up to place his hand on the rifle. He slowly shoved it out of his face and the man let it rest on his chest.

“Yeah? What for?” the man pressed, looking at the others dubiously. His demeanor changed when he saw Nami. He rolled his shoulders back, an offended look in his eye, “You okay there, girlie? Need some help?”

“Eh,” Nami sighed, “These guys are cool enough.”

 “Don’t shoot me. I got shot earlier and it fucking hurts,” Luffy complained, rubbing his thigh.

“It’s just a tranquilizer gun anyway,” the man sighed.  “Holy shit, bro!” the man gasped, finally looking Luffy up and down, “You shoulda said you were in need of medical attention…”

“I’m not,” Luffy said simply. “I just wanna see the animals.”

“If you think this is some sort of exotic game buffet,” a woman declared, stepping out from behind the welcome sign, “then you should just leave.” She walked forward, her long, black hair swishing behind her, “I will destroy anyone who threatens the animals in this zoo.”

“Oh thank God,” Nami breathed out, “so glad there’s another lady.”

“Who are you people?” the woman asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The man shrugged, smiling at her apologetically, “Visitors, babe.”

“Heavily armed visitors.” The woman amended.

“We’re not here to cause trouble,” Zoro said calmly, “but we will be keeping our weapons. The last people we ran into left a bad taste in our mouth.”

“Is it just the two of you, ma’am?” Usopp asked, looking around the peaceful zoo in disbelief.

The man and woman exchanged a look. It was becoming a familiar look, easy to recognize. It was the look of someone who didn’t know who to trust.

“My name is Luffy,” Luffy said simply. “Zoro and I have been together from the beginning. Wave, Zoro. The three of us- wave, Usopp- have been together for a week. We just met Nami.”

“I’m Nami.” Nami said with a smile.

“I’m Franky and this…,” the man hitched his thumb toward the woman, “is Robin.”

Robin seemed to consider it a moment longer before she added a curt, “Hello.”

“Any zombies here?” Luffy asked, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

“Zombies?” Franky questioned, looking to Robin.

“The crazy people who eat people.” Zoro explained.

“Oh, uh, well,” Franky stammered unsurely, meeting Robin’s gaze.

“Is that a yes?” Usopp asked.

Franky shrugged, “It’s complicated, brother.”

“How’s it complicated?” Zoro questioned coolly.

“If it’s the animals you want to see,” Robin announced, “there are only three hours of daylight left.”

“We have permission?” Luffy asked.

Robin nodded, her hands flitting anxiously, “As long as you understand the animals are not to be harmed, then yes.”

“Alright then,” Luffy grumbled, looking around at the others uncertainly, “ready?”

“Uh, ma’am, there’s not like a zombie grizzly bear or anything, right?” Usopp asked, leaning in close to speak to Robin.

“No,” Robin began to answer, a smile finally tugging at her lips, “So far-”

“Animals are immune.” Luffy answered firmly, chewing on his nails.

Robin arched a brow with interest, she turned to face Luffy, “What do you mean?”

“Well, beside humans, animals can’t get infected,” Luffy replied, grabbing a visitor’s map from the stand. He turned and smiled, oblivious to how intently everyone was listening to him. “If the monkeys can’t catch it, none of the others will.”

“I ask again,” Robin murmured curiously, “what do you mean?”

“Come on, Luffy,” Zoro instructed, throwing his arm over Luffy’s shoulder. “Let’s go see some skunks… Think they have skunks?”

“They ain’t got no skunks in the zoo!” Usopp shouted, chasing after them. He paused suddenly, flashing Nami a smile, “You comin’, ma’am?”

“One more ma’am from you and I’ll turn you into skunk food.” Nami declared, walking past Usopp with a swanky gate. She spun in a circle, flashing him a smile, “Come on now. I’m not walking alone. I don’t even have a weapon.”

“Want me to follow them?” Franky offered, hitching his thumb at Luffy’s group.

Robin nodded as she patted the tranquilizer gun in Franky’s arms, “Yes. I do.” She seemed to pause for thought before adding, “And take the skinny one to the Doc when you come to him.”

“Sure thing,” Franky replied, smiling handsomely. “Anything for you.”

“Run along.” Robin said, smiling despite herself.

They were somewhere between the exotic birds and small American mammals when Franky gave in to their pestering. Luffy wouldn’t concede. He battered the large man incessantly until he answered his questions, “So you’re a zookeeper?”

“No. I’m not a damn zookeeper.” Franky finally admitted, leaning against the wooden railing. “I’m a mechanic.”

“That’s respectable,” Zoro murmured.

“Like a zoo mechanic?” Luffy asked, unsurely.

“No, like a large and small motors mechanic, like vroom vroom,” Franky replied, making a revving motion with his hands.

“Then why are you here?” Luffy questioned, climbing over the fencing to get a better look at the bald eagle.

“Hey, get back over here,” Franky chastised.

“Why?” Luffy looked at Franky with wide eyes. “If you don’t work here you can’t tell me what to do…”

“Luffy!” Nami scolded, yanking him back over the fence by his hoodie. “Follow directions.”

“Thank you, girlie,” Franky sighed. He focused on Luffy, a scowl furrowing his brows, “Look here, I may not be a zoo mechanic, whatever the hell that is, but I am defacto second in command here. So you will follow Robin’s rules or we will both get in trouble…”

“Okay,” Luffy agreed easily, as if he hadn’t been giving Franky any trouble a moment ago. He grinned as an idea came to him, “Can I ride an elephant?”

“Absolutely not.” Franky barked, gesturing with his hands.

“So,” Luffy continued, back on track, “what’s a mechanic doing guarding a zoo?”

“Mila the Macaque was having her baby,” Franky said, sighing as if he had a terrible thing to get off his chest. “She lost the one she had two years ago. So it’s sorta a big deal…” Franky sat down on the fence rail. “So Robin called and said she’d be staying until the baby was here,” Franky shrugged, “no biggie.”

“You and Robin, then?” Nami asked, trying not to seem too surprised.

Franky nodded while continuing his story, “I was at work when one of my buddies turned. One second he’s working on a timing belt and the next he’s tearing through another bro’s throat. It was… it was crazy…”

“Was he bitten?” Zoro asked.

“Nah, brother,” Franky shook his head slowly, “we were at ground zero.”

“What do you mean?” Zoro pressed.

“Whatever they dropped,” Franky said, his voice barely above a whisper. “It’s just fucking luck I had my welding mask on.”

“Something was dropped?” Zoro turned toward Usopp, a look of irritation etched across his face.

“What? I didn’t know either! Don’t give me that look…” Usopp snapped.

“That’s not important,” Luffy groaned, waving his hand dismissively, “What about Mila?”

“Pandora was born 12 days ago,” Franky answered, smiling proudly as if it were his own child. “Normally they aren’t named for months, but, well, we’re all just doin’ what we want right now.”

“How many people are here?” Zoro asked.

“Thirty-five.”

“And how many zombies?” Zoro pressed on.

“Now, brother, I already said that’s a bit complicated…”

“Usopp’s smart,” Zoro replied coolly, “he can follow…”

“Wow,” Usopp sighed, “have a little more confidence in yourself there, Zoro.”

“I wanna see the baby monkey,” Luffy said, dropping his bottom lip forward into a pout.

“That’s a hard pass,” Franky refused instantly, “that baby is the most important living thing on Earth to Robin. Ain’t no way she’s gonna let you see her.”

“How long until ya’ll run outta animal food?” Luffy asked, a devilish expression crossing his face.

“Mind ya business!” Franky snapped, slapping his hand gently across Luffy’s shoulder.

“I bet gorillas and elephants eat a lot of fucking green a day…” Luffy murmured.

Franky frowned, “Yeah? And?”

“And there won’t be any deliveries, perhaps never again,” Luffy replied.

“Your point?” Franky snapped.

“If you hurry you can dig up all these flowers and useless shrubs and plant food,” Luffy pointed out.

“Yeah, but we don’t have any seeds or bulbs and I don’t know about you but-”

“What are you saying?” Robin asked, unexpectedly stepping onto the paved path.

“You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours.” Luffy declared.

“What can you give me that I need?” Robin questioned, humored.

“You let me see that newborn baby monkey and I will bring you every single edible plant in a thirty mile radius.” Luffy proposed, absolutely serious.

“What?!” Zoro snapped, looking at Luffy in shock. “What’re you talking about?”

“I wouldn’t have time to plant and cultivate seeds,” Robin answered, “before the animals starve.”

“I’ll bring as much food as I can,” Luffy breathed, “but about meat, I can’t really help there…”

“Don’t worry about the meat,” Robin said, a smile tugging across her lips. “I’ve got that covered for now.”

Luffy smiled too, the realization hitting him. “You’re crazy lady. I love it.”

“It’s no walk in the park out there,” Robin warned, gesturing to outside the zoo. “You could die or fail or both…”

“Don’t worry about me,” Luffy said simply, “you just make sure that macaque is here when I get back.”

“He’s crazy,” Nami murmured, watching the exchange in shock. “He can’t really expect to go out there and get food enough for a fucking zoo…”

“He does.” Usopp said, nodding.

“Yep.” Zoro agreed, lowering his head.

“Start digging this shit up,” Luffy instructed Franky, thinking nothing of ordering him around. “You’re gonna need a big garden.”

“It’s been two weeks,” Usopp groaned, following behind Luffy. “The groceries will have been completely looted and the produce will be rotting and…”

“And you’ve been shot!” Nami cried out. “Oh, God. He’s probably delirious from blood loss.”

“I see your point, but he’s always like this, ma’am,” Usopp explained with a grimace.

“Enough with the ‘ma’am’,” Nami barked, pinching Usopp’s side. “I’m 20 not 40.”

“It’s never too early to be polite,” Robin interjected, her smile tight.

“Can you just let him see the monkey?” Zoro asked, turning toward Robin. “So he doesn’t go on some suicide mission?”

“I was only teasing him a bit,” Robin replied with a smile. “Come now, Luffy,” Robin called out, “if you wash your hands well I’ll let you see Pandora.”

“Yes!” Luffy cheered.

“So, where’s the rest of your unit?” Franky asked, slowing down to walk alongside Usopp.

“I was dropped with a team of four,” Usopp answered, “One immediately needed evac and the other two went, uh, are currently missing.” Usopp made an involuntary face and he started chewing on his lip to balance it out. “And so far, the rest of my unit, it’s been radio silence.”

“Ah,” Franky nodded. “That’s rough.”

“How’d you make it out? If you don’t mind me asking,” Usopp asked. “Ground zero was totally fucked. Only people I’ve heard about getting out were Luffy and Zoro.”

Franky looked at Luffy and Zoro hard for a moment before saying, “I did some things I regret to some people who weren’t themselves. And then I got in the car because if I was gonna die, I was gonna see my wife one more time.”

“Awww,” Nami cooed. “You’re married?”

“Not yet,” Robin replied, wriggling her bare finger. “Someone dragged his feet so long the literal end of the world happened first…”

“That’s super mean,” Franky groaned, “you know I was saving up for the ring.”

“Hardly matters now.” Robin said.

“Well, ma’am,” Usopp interjected, “I’m an ordained minister.” He gestured from Franky to Robin, “I can fix this.”

“What? Really?” Franky shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh, what a turn of events,” Robin teased, “Now what will you come up with, Franky?”

“Ain’t nothing stopping us now. I can just waltz right into ‘Zale’s’…” Franky teased back, “My brother can’t come. You’re wearing a souvenir shirt. There’s no beer. I see no problems with any of this.”

“Are you really an ordained minister?” Nami asked, eyeing Usopp.

Usopp nodded, “Yes, ma’am. It cost me $25 on the internet and it looked amazing on my entrance applications.”

“Have you actually married anyone?” Nami questioned, pinching Usopp’s side again.

“Ouch!” Usopp complained. “Yeah, I’ve married five couples.” Usopp paused, adding quickly, “And I don’t discrimate or nothing. I did traditional weddings because that’s who asked, but I can do any kind of wedding.”

“Who are you talking to?” Zoro demanded, cutting his eyes.

“Look, Franky,” Robin murmured, lacing her fingers through his. “It isn’t too late after all.”

Franky twisted her around, dipping her low in his arms. He leaned over her, kissing her passionately. His muscled arms wrapped around her thin frame and she smiled into the kiss. Finally, he broke away for air. He murmured sweetly against her chest, “All I want is to be your husband…”

“Oh my God!” Nami squealed, slapping at Usopp in excitement. “He is sooo romantic! He is so sweet!”

Robin stood up, fixing her hair. She flashed Nami a smile before sighing, “Oh, he has his moments. But don’t be fooled. All boys are crusty, nasty boys.”

“Are they married now?” Luffy asked, clapping his hands uncertainly.

“No, not yet,” Zoro clarified, folding his arms over his chest. “There’s a whole speech thing they have to do and stuff.”

Luffy stopped clapping, “Can I see the monkey before you get married?”

“We’re not getting married at this exact moment,” Robin said, smiling indulgently. “There’s a lot of work to do.”

“If you help,” Franky rumbled, “it’ll be monkey time even sooner.”

“Wha’d’ya need help with?” Luffy drawled.

“Feeding and watering the animals and cleaning habitats,” Robin explained. “It’s a tough job for thirty some people.”

“Sure, we’ll help. I’d love to help.” Luffy chattered excitedly.

“Usopp, Nami,” Robin called out.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You two come with me,” Robin instructed, “Franky, you take Luffy and Zoro with you. Drop Luffy off at the doc first.”

“I don’t need to,” Luffy insisted.

 Robin smiled at Luffy sadly, “You’re bleeding all over my zoo, dear.”

It was a short golf cart ride to the medical office. “Hey, Doc,” Franky announced, “Got you a patient.”

“Oh,” the older man sighed, looking Luffy up and down. “I usually only treat patients with tails…” He extended his hand toward Luffy, “I’m Doctor Crocus.”

“Luffy,” Luffy said in greeting, taking Crocus’s hand.

“Zoro,” Zoro murmured, shaking his hand next.

“What do we have here?” Crocus asked, patting the large examination table in gesture.

“I don’t need anything,” Luffy maintained, looking in the jars on the counter.

“Take a seat,” Crocus instructed, “And you’ll get a treat.” Luffy sat down, confused to why everyone in the room was laughing. “Well, I guess tails or no tails, it’s all the same,” Crocus laughed in amusement before sobering up, “I’m going to need you to remove your jacket and your jeans.”

Franky turned around in an effort to give privacy. Zoro lowered his eyes to the floor. Luffy groaned before undressing down to his underwear and socks, “I’m not wearing a shirt so I’m just kinda… naked-ish now…”

Zoro looked up, too curious to be polite. He focused on the place where he knew the bite had been. The skin was a bluish green but unbroken. Zoro sighed in relief, tapping his fingers against his legs anxiously.

“What happened?” Crocus asked, pressing with a tongue depressor against the ugly, bleeding wound on Luffy’s thigh.

“I got shot.” Luffy murmured, scratching his head.

“How long ago?” Crocus asked, quickly pulling on gloves.  

“An hour. Maybe.” Luffy replied, shrugging.

“We’re gonna need to get the bullet out,” Crocus muttered, leaning over Luffy’s leg, deep in thought. He pressed the sides gently. “And do some X-Rays.”

“No thanks,” Luffy refused.

Franky turned back around, “Look, brother, Crocus is the best veterinarian we have. The apocalypse ain’t the time to get picky. A doctor is a doctor…”

“Oh, please don’t take it personal,” Luffy clarified with a grin, “if he were a people doctor I wouldn’t even be sitting here. I don’t mind you, Crocus. I don’t. I just don’t want any X-Rays. And the bullet’s fine. It’ll come out on its own.”

Crocus smiled sympathetically, “No, kid. The bullet won’t just come out on its own. You’re risking infection and amputation, and worst case, death.”

“You should listen to them,” Zoro said, meeting Luffy’s gaze. “Who knows the next time we’ll run into a doctor. Of any kind.”

“Ugh, Zoro,” Luffy complained, “Don’t gang up on me. Lame.”

Crocus laughed, “Don’t take it personal either. But it would be a shame for me to let an otherwise perfectly healthy young man die from stubbornness.”

“If you take the bullet out, I won’t need X-Rays right?” Luffy questioned.

“Well, we should really do the X-Rays to make sure the bone hasn’t splintered and that all of the bullet comes out…” Crocus explained patiently.

Luffy scratched his head, his nails forcefully scraping against his scalp and through his hair. Zoro thought he might rip his own ear off until Crocus grabbed Luffy’s hand. He held Luffy’s hand in his own tightly before saying, “No X-Rays.”

“No X-rays.” Luffy agreed, letting Crocus place his hand on the table.

“Now, as for removing the bullet,” Crocus said, scooting around on his rolling chair. He started gathering supplies, handing them to Franky who placed them on a tray. “I think it’s best if we use chemical cauterization, do you know what that means?”

There was a strange tinkling sound. Zoro opened his eyes just in time to see it himself, the bullet bouncing off the examination table and onto the tiled floor. The bullet seemed to dance, ringing like a bell, against the ground before it stilled. Several droplets of blood rolled off of it, pooling beneath the metal.

Zoro, Franky, and Crocus slowly lifted their gaze. Luffy was still on the examination table, his hands at his side. Blood leaked from the wound, running down his thigh and calf. A moment later Zoro realized that Luffy’s right hand was covered with blood.

Crocus dropped the tool he was holding, “What the hell did you do?”

“I told you it wasn’t a big deal,” Luffy murmured. “But I do need it to stop bleeding,” Luffy gestured to the jars on the counter, “Can I have a band-aid?”


	8. Book: End of the World: VIII

After recovering from the shock, it didn’t take Crocus long to disinfect and bandage the wounds on Luffy’s leg and arm. And as a treat for his cooperation, despite how little his cooperation might’ve been, Crocus let Luffy hold a recovering fox kit.

“What happened to her?” Luffy asked, snuggling the baby closely to his chest.

“Nature’s cruel,” Crocus answered, “sometimes there’s just no reason why something gets sick.” Crocus cleared his throat, “but _he_ is doing much better. He’ll be back with his family in a few days.”

“He looks like someone I know,” Luffy realized, pecking a kiss on the top of the kit’s head. “He’s soooo cute. I could die…”

“Don’t make him sick or anything,” Zoro grumbled.

Luffy turned, flashing Zoro a wide smile, “Do you want to pet him too, Zor-o?”

“No.” Zoro sighed, “I don’t.”

“Kinda sounds like you do.” Luffy argued.

“Well, I don’t…”

“I think you do. Don’t feel silly,” Luffy continued, undeterred, “here! Snuggle him.”

“Do.not.hurt.that.baby.fox.” Franky whispered, closing his eyes in concern, “I will be killed too.”

“They’re fine,” Crocus said, helping Luffy hand off the kit to Zoro, “Relax, Mr. Cutty.”

Franky opened one eye, just in case, “You know her, Doc. She’d do it.”

“This may be the last chance we ever get to stand here like this,” Crocus murmured. “This may be the last time we can enjoy nature and its bounty…” Crocus smiled as Zoro took the kit. “So we should relax and enjoy ourselves.”

Crocus would’ve let them stay forever, but Franky had other plans. “Come on, we’ve wasted enough light,” Franky chastised. “We have the hard jobs.”

“Kangaroo boxing?” Luffy asked, jumping on the golf cart beside Franky.

“A kangaroo would rip your guts out of your stomach in less than twenty seconds. No kangaroo boxing, brother,” Franky said, his eyes wide and serious.

Zoro climbed on the back seat of the golf cart and Franky started it up. They drove for a minute or two before they came up to a group of people. The people were obviously employees, some still wearing their uniforms. “What took you so long, Franky?”

“Robin radioed ahead about our visitors, right?” Franky questioned, parking. “Well, we had to visit Doc first.”

“Hey,” Luffy spoke up, giving a wave, “I’m Luffy.”

“This is about half the crew,” Franky explained, introducing the others one by one, “the other half is with Robin.”

“Is this everyone?” Zoro asked.

“Well, there are four kiddos, but they’re too little to be of much help at feeding time.” Franky clarified. “And they certainly won’t be on this side for a long, long while.”

“What’s on this side?” Zoro asked, a strange feeling creeping into his stomach.

“Ah, well,” Franky paused a moment, “Our super predators.”

“The carnivores,” one of the keepers said, nodding. “Not all meat eaters are predators, actually. And-”

“And that’s enough talk!” Franky said loudly, a tight smile on his face. “Let’s get this over with.” He turned to Luffy and Zoro, a strange look in his eye, “You don’t need to do anything yet. Let me handle this part.”

“What part?” Zoro asked.

Franky opened up the, no longer padlocked, storage shed and each keeper grabbed their weapon of choice. Franky wrapped rope around his shoulder and grabbed a cattle prod, resting it between his thighs as he pushed his hair out of his face. “Everyone ready?”

“Ready for what?” Zoro demanded, growing agitated.

“Ready.” The keepers murmured in unison.

And then Franky punched some numbers into the lock on the large gate behind him. The gate beeped loudly as Franky swung it open. One glance inside the holding area and Zoro had drawn his sword.

There were countless people inside, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. They were absolutely drenched with blood and Zoro realized they had been eating something. “What the fuck?!”

Franky, alone, stepped into the holding area. The zookeepers stood in a line, their weapons held in front of them. They herded the zombies back without killing any of them. Franky grabbed the nearest zombie, slamming him down on the ground, he tied his hands behind his back, using his cattle prod to keep the approaching zombies back. He caught another. And then another. Franky stood, dragging the squirming, screeching zombies out one by one. A keeper slammed the gate behind him and it beeped, locking loudly.

“You’re not actually going to use it, are you?” Zoro asked, watching Franky hoist the first zombie onto his golf cart.

“They’re not human,” Franky replied, “but if they were, they’d want to be useful.”

“That’s so wrong!” Zoro shouted, looking from person to person in absolute shock. “What if you infect the animals?”

“Look, we thought the same as you,” Franky admitted, “but then shit happened.”

“What the hell could happen to think it’s okay to give animals human meat?!” Zoro snapped.

Franky sighed, “Those things broke into the tiger enclosure. Poor Ananda was getting her ass kicked. She’s just a little thing.  Her keeper ran in to save her. He was bitten. Ananda started mauling those things. Her keeper ended up jumping, we knew at that point what happens when you get bit. We couldn’t seal the tiger enclosure, so they just kept coming in…”

Zoro nodded slowly, somehow hearing the story made him more sympathetic to the decision they’d made.

Franky continued, “Ananda was really hurt. Those things can’t turn animals, but if there aren’t humans to eat, animals do well enough I guess. One of the other veterinarians and four keepers went in, all got turned but they managed to get Ananda out.”

“Where’s Ananda now?” Luffy asked.

“She’s with Sarai and Sampson,” one of the keepers answered, adding quickly, “the cheetah enclosure.”

“She ate infected flesh for a week before we managed to get her out,” Franky continued, “And the vultures too. And I haven’t seen any infected fucking birds attacking people.”

“It’s true,” Luffy said, speaking at last. “Only humans are susceptible.”

“You’ll have to excuse us,” Zoro said, wrapping his arm around Luffy’s shoulder, “we need to have a little chat.”

“What’s going on?” Luffy asked, looking at Zoro as he led him away.

 Zoro only smiled until they were out of sight of the others. And then Zoro’s face fell; his eyes dark and dangerous. “Alright, out with it.”

“Out with what?”

Zoro grabbed Luffy, trying his best not to shake the fuck out of him, “What the hell do you know? Jesus Christ! We’re a fucking team! You said so yourself! So be a team! Tell me what the hell you know about all of this shit! Now!”

Luffy watched the anger fluctuate across Zoro’s face. He was silent for a few seconds before responding, “I’ll tell you everything. But not now.”

“Then when?” Zoro whispered, a strange twist in his gut. He knew that Luffy had information, but Luffy admitting it, even half-way, was something else entirely.

“Soon.” Luffy promised, scratching his head. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know soon.”

“I knew you knew something!” Zoro barked, releasing his hold on Luffy.

“And I knew you knew I knew something,” Luffy added.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard,” Zoro said, shaking his head.

“Zoro,” Luffy began uncertainly, “No matter what happens, I want you to know that-”

“Whoa.” Zoro said firmly, “I thought you said we’d talk later?”

Luffy nodded, a troubled expression on his face, “Yeah. We will. Soon.”

It took several hours, well into the night, to finish the daily duties.

They ate fresh food; nearly bad veggies and fruit, as they sat under a large, covered pavilion. Everyone was quiet, withdrawn, until Robin asked, “Are you organ donors?”

Luffy laughed easily, shaking his head, “Please, I beg of you, do not donate my body to science.”

“Eh,” Zoro mumbled, poking his fork through his lettuce salad, “if I’m dead I don’t care.”

“But does it mean death?” Nami asked suddenly. “I think we’ve just assumed there’s no coming back from it, that there’s no cure. But we don’t know…”

“I won’t pretend to be an expert,” Crocus said, dropping a piece of overripe mango back on his plate, “but I’ve examined two of those things. And they are not living humans.”

“What?” Nami made a face before looking at Usopp. “What do you mean?”

“To properly explain,” Crocus began, leaning forward on the bench, “I will start with what Franky has told me.”

“Okay,” Usopp nodded, listening intently.

“Franky was at work at a garage downtown when the event began,” Crocus continued, “Franky tell them what you saw.”

Franky sighed heavily, “I told them most of it already,” Franky breathed into his hands before saying, “There was some noise outside the shop. Helicopter, by the sound of the engine I’d say a Boeing Chinook,” Franky explained, “Marcos and Xavier went out to check, they started screaming,  Marcos came in rubbing his face. There was something in his eyes I guess. And then he stopped screaming and just fucking started tearing into Peter. Peter started twitching and then he got Mikey…”

“Tell them about the man,” Robin said, looking from person to person.

“There was a guy,” Franky said, gesturing to his face, “Wearing a gas mask and dressed in black. He was smaller than me, skinny but tall, I guess. He wasn’t military, at least not officially…” Franky paused, “it’s so crazy. It’s like a movie…”

“But if it’s airborne why does a bite infect people?” Usopp questioned aloud.

Crocus shrugged, “Whatever poison infected those first men was somehow then transmitted by bodily fluids. It passed from person to person, fast. And it created this mess we’re in now.”

“The man in black,” Zoro questioned, looking anywhere but at Luffy, “what did he do?”

“He was carrying a briefcase,” Franky answered, “just a regular, black briefcase.” Franky cleared his throat, “He just set it down in the shop. He looked right at me and said ‘sorry’. He said fucking sorry… It was… I mean, can you imagine? He fucking tells me sorry?!”

“What the fuck?” Zoro grunted.

“And then what?” Usopp asked, not even noticing that Nami was leaning against his shoulder.

“He took off his gas mask and fucking handed it to me,” Franky said, “And he told me, ‘Run or die’.”

Zoro’s head snapped up, but Luffy had moved. He wasn’t sitting with the others, instead he had wandered over to the koi pond with the children. He shredded lettuce over the railing, letting it fall in the water below. Luffy must’ve felt Zoro’s gaze, because he turned, catching his eye. “Did he say anything else?” Zoro called out, his eyes still locked on Luffy’s.

Franky shook his head, “No. He got back in the helicopter and I fucking ran.”

It was difficult to fall asleep. The blankets were too hot and the floor was too hard. The zookeepers were kind and welcoming, but it was still awkward to try and sleep beside so many strangers. They slept in shifts at the zoo, and except for a short time at dinnertime, someone was always guarding the entrance.

And on top of it all was the millions of thoughts racing through Zoro’s mind. He must’ve burned a hole in the back of Luffy’s head for all he stared at him. Luffy didn’t mind, he slept like a kid; deep and quickly.

“Zoro,” Usopp whispered, shaking Zoro awake.

“What is it?” Zoro asked, blinking the sleep from his eye.

“He’s gone.” Usopp  blurted out, sitting back as Zoro sat up.

“What? Who?” But Zoro already knew.

“We already searched the zoo,” Usopp explained, “Luffy’s not here.”

Zoro looked over at the empty sleeping pallet beside him. It was a strange feeling, knowing he was suddenly left behind. He climbed to his feet and grabbed his pack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Where you going?” Usopp asked, following behind.

“I’m just…” but Zoro didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t even know what he was intending to do.

“They’re serving lunch already,” Nami said, walking up, “in the pavilion.”

“Let’s go get some lunch,” Usopp suggested.

Zoro cleared his throat, “What time is it? How long did ya’ll plan on letting me sleep?”

“Uh, it’s noon,” Usopp replied, looking toward Nami for some support, “and we didn’t see a reason to wake you up. Ain’t much going on…”

“You should’ve woken me up,” Zoro barked, turning his back on Usopp and Nami. “I kinda need to know if Luffy has disappeared.”

“Did he tell you he was leaving?” Nami asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“No, he fucking didn’t.” Zoro snapped.

“Well, then,” Nami said simply, shrugging her slender shoulder, “he must intend on coming back.”

Zoro considered what she was saying. He shrugged, making a disgruntled face. “It’s the end of the world. What does it matter?”

Luffy was back before dinnertime, driving a semi. He honked the air horn loudly three times, jumping from the cab when Robin and Franky came into view. “I woulda been back sooner,” Luffy called out, waving in greeting. Zoro turned the corner and his smile perceptibly widened, “but I’m not a very good driver…”

“Where the hell have you been?” Zoro demanded, slipping between Franky and the open gate.

Luffy smiled at Zoro, “Did ya miss me?”

“Just wondered where you went.” Zoro replied, walking around the back of the trailer and lifting the door. He was only shocked for a second, “Holy shit. You actually did it.”

“Robin, you’re going to be super surprised, babe,” Franky announced, slapping Luffy on the back appreciatively. “This guy brought back a small jungle.”

“You went out alone to… to do this?” Robin asked, staring in awe at all the vegetation Luffy had packed into the trailer.

“For the vegetarian animals,” Luffy said, beaming with pride.

“Tell Caitlin to make the pizzas,” Robin said, turning to Franky with a huge smile, “We’re celebrating tonight.”

“I brought you a present,” Luffy murmured to Zoro. “But you’ll probably have to share…”

“You should’ve taken me with you.” Zoro scolded. Luffy ignored him, climbing in the cab of the truck. He grabbed a keg, lowering it awkwardly to Zoro. Zoro took it, knocking on the side appreciatively. But when Luffy climbed down, Zoro grabbed him by the shoulders. “Next time, you take me with you.”

“Okay,” Luffy agreed, nodding slowly, “Next time I will.”

“I literally only own the clothes on my back,” Zoro admitted quietly, “If I go to sleep with you beside me, I expect you to be there when I wake up… That makes sense, right?”

Luffy’s face changed slowly, softening. He nodded, “It makes sense. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just… just don’t be a dumbass. We’re a team,” Zoro grumbled, rolling his shoulders back until they popped, “we stick together.”

“Aw,” Luffy murmured, “You did miss me.”

“I didn’t.” Zoro snapped. “I slept until noon and worked out in near god-damned silence… It was bliss.”

“By the way,” Luffy said, walking back around to the open trailer, “We’re leaving tomorrow.”

Zoro’s mouth dropped open. He finally managed to say, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded, grabbing a plant to carry.

“Already, huh?” Zoro murmured, grabbing a heavy potted fruit-bearing tree.

“Franky’s story,” Luffy explained, shaking his head. “It doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Why’s that?” Zoro pressed curiously, following Luffy back inside the zoo.

“Someone had the fucking balls to hand deliver a bio-warfare attack,” Luffy whispered, slowing down until he was side by side with Zoro. “They gave Franky their mask, even though there was clearly still danger, and then they just took off…”

“Someone you know?” Zoro teased.

But Luffy’s expression was not playful. He shook his head, his eyes closed tight, “Wish I knew…”

“What do you mean?”

Luffy licked his lips, “Zoro, I…” he paused, “I have a lot to tell you.”

“Now or later?” Zoro said, a little more sharply than he intended.

“Later,” Luffy answered, “but soon.”

“It’s gonna be hard to explain why we’re leaving,” Zoro realized, leaving the tree with one of the keepers.

“Nah,” Luffy shook his head. “They’ll understand. Besides, we’ll be back.”

“We will?” Zoro was surprised.

“Yeah,” Luffy confirmed with a grin, “They have a baby monkey.”

“Well, I guess, I just figured we wouldn’t come back. If we keep heading East we can hit the ocean and live out our days as beach bums…” Zoro mused.

Luffy snickered, “But I can’t swim.”

“You can’t swim?!” Zoro was outraged, “we’ll just have to teach you then!”

“Before I go,” Luffy murmured, “I’d like to leave the world a little better off.” Luffy grinned, “And I’m betting it all on this zoo.”

“I’m not sure the apocalypse is really the time to set lofty goals.” Zoro reasoned.

Luffy shrugged, “I don’t know. Right now, right here, it doesn’t look so bad.”


	9. Book: End of the World: IX

_“Luffy, wake up!”_

_“Luffy!”_

_Luffy’s eyes shot open and he bolted upward, his head nearly colliding with the older child’s. There was a terrible screeching in the corner. He covered his ears with his hands, tearing at his hair, “What?!”_

_“Something’s wrong with [scratch]!” the older child screamed, dragging Luffy to his feet._

_Luffy followed the older child’s gaze. It was difficult to discern, he could hardly make out the teen’s shadowy form in the darkness. There were never any faces or names in his dreams, beyond his own. But he could see the strange, dead eyes of the teen. He could still make out the macabre smile stretched unnaturally across his face._

_“Guards!” the other boy shouted, pounding his fists against the reinforced glass. “Guards! It’s [scratch]! He’s turned! Someone help!”_

_The metal door slid open and three orderlies stepped inside. Each boy was hit with 50,000 volts of electricity. The teen screeched, spitting up a copious amount of blood. The two younger boys passed out immediately, collapsing to the floor._

“I’m awake.” Luffy mumbled, sitting up abruptly.

“You okay?” Usopp asked, his eyes narrowed with concern.

Luffy nodded, looking out the window, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I hate to be that person,” Nami complained, pushing her elbows outward, “but this truck isn’t big enough for the four of us and I want to die.”

“You should’ve stayed at the zoo,” Zoro claimed. “Lots of space there.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nami said, rolling her eyes, “I’m staying with the fucking sniper and his ragtag zombie killing duo…” She raised her hands in gesture, “No offense to the professional shit sweepers back at the zoo.”

“I am driving!” Usopp yelled over the noise. “Settle down! Uh, please, ma’am.”

“Where are we even going?” Nami asked, looking around.

“The botanical gardens,” Zoro replied, “there’s a whole edible section or something...”

“The botanical gardens are that way,” Nami said simply, pointing out the back window.

“That’s not what Google says.” Zoro argued.

“Ah, well,” Nami grumbled, “Clearly the Google people are at work right this minute…”

They drove in silence for another fifteen minutes before Usopp asked, “So, Nami, uh, where did you say the botanical gardens were?”

“I shouldn’t tell you,” Nami taunted. “I’m a lowly woman who couldn’t possibly know my way around the big city…”

“I never said that!” Zoro growled.

“Oh, but you-”

“I never fucking s-”

“Guyssssss,” Luffy whined, “pull over real quick.”

“What?” Usopp asked, looking around the abandoned street. “What for?”

“Just pull over!” Luffy insisted.

Usopp parked the car and Luffy immediately popped open the door. He jumped down from the cab and vomited, spewing all over the worn-down cement.

“Great! You made Luffy sick!”

“ _I_ made Luffy sick?! Wow…”

“Can ya’ll just stop for a minute?” Usopp asked, shaking his head. He jumped from the cab of the truck and walked around the front. He stepped around the vomit, close enough to rub Luffy’s back. “Eat something bad?”

“I’m okay.” Luffy answered, wiping his face. “Let’s keep moving.”

“Are you sure?” Usopp pressed gently. “Cause if you need a minute, I’ve got you…”

“People are watching us,” Luffy replied, stepping up on the runner of the truck. “Let’s go.”

“Who? Who’s watching us?” Usopp gasped, looking around, “Luffy? Luffy, who’s watching us?”

“Get in the truck, Usopp,” Luffy instructed, shutting his door.

Usopp ran around the front of the truck. He caught a glimpse of movement in the window above them and he groaned, climbing in the cab. He slammed the door and looked at Luffy, “We met some real bad people. That doesn’t make all people bad.”

“Yeah,” Luffy agreed with a nod, “but I meet so few good people.”

“Nah,” Zoro refused, shaking his head, “gunshots and attempted murders are just more memorable.”

Luffy laughed, “Ya’ll are good people. I like ya’ll.”

Nami smiled sweetly, “Yeah, we like you too, Luffy.”

“But I have thoughts, you know,” Luffy continued, his shoulder knocking against Zoro’s as the truck bounced, “about the people who started this…”

“What about them?” Zoro asked.

Luffy inhaled deeply before saying, “I wonder what made them think the earth needed hundreds of millions less humans.”

“Jesus,” Usopp groaned, “probably Walmart on a Saturday afternoon. That’s enough to do it.”

“Someone did this. On purpose,” Luffy stated simply. “Franky’s story just confirms it. And I guess, well, it just makes me really curious. What sort of human hates humans so damn much? Humans they haven’t met. Humans that haven’t done anything but exist….”

“A sociopath or psychopath, whichever one it is,” Nami answered. “It’s normal to daydream about strangling people, but not to actually do it…”

“Sounds like communist warfare to me,” Usopp chimed in, “Probably Russia or Cuba or North Korea…”

“I can promise it wasn’t any of those places,” Zoro groaned, shaking his head.

“Alright then, if you’re an expert,” Usopp drawled. “Who’s behind it?”

“Our own government.”

“No….”

“NOOOOOO!”

And the arguments continued.

“Pull over here,” Luffy instructed, ignoring the others as much as possible.

“Are you sick?” Usopp asked, parking in the middle of the street.

“Nah,” Luffy replied, pointing to a brown building to the right. “I wanna go bowling.”

“Bowling?”

“Uh huh,” Luffy confirmed with a nod, “park closer, please.”

Usopp switched the car back into drive, pulling up outside the bowling alley. He parked and opened his door, reaching below his seat. He grabbed his gear, his rifle, and his slingshot and rock collection. “Alright, ma’am,” Usopp sighed, “You wait here, we’ll check it out and come back for you when it’s sa-safe…” Usopp stammered as Nami pulled a cattle prod from beneath the seat.

“Maybe you should wait in the car,” Nami teased, “and I’ll clear it out.”

“Is that an option?” Usopp asked, looking to Zoro hopefully.

“No.” Zoro barked.

“I’ll get the door,” Luffy announced strolling up to the front door. He pulled it and it simply opened. He looked at the open door in surprise, “Well, fuck.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Nami asked, walking between Zoro and Usopp.

“Nah, it means anyone can just come in and out,” Luffy cast each of them a serious look, “Weapons ready. Be careful. Don’t get bit.”

“We won’t.” Zoro mumbled, “Don’t go crazy.”

Luffy winked, smiling from ear to ear, “No promises.”

It took over two and a half hours to rid the bowling alley of zombies, corpses, and blood. The rotting food and sticky floors took another half hour. Each person took their turn rage-quitting the task. Each person had something they personally couldn’t handle and almost everyone had to stop for a barf break.

“I don’t even wanna bowl anymore,” Luffy realized, moving the cool, wet rag from his face.

“We’re bowling if it’s the last thing we do,” Zoro muttered, sinking into the chair beside Luffy.

“If bowling is the last thing I do,” Nami groaned, rubbing her sore back. “I’m gonna be pissed.” She clicked buttons on the cash register until it opened. She smiled, slipping the cash into her pocket.

“That’s worthless, Nami,” Usopp sighed, lying directly down on the spotless floor.

“It won’t be forever.” Nami retorted, patting her pocket lovingly. “And then I’ll be loaded.”

“The door’s locked, right?” Zoro suddenly wondered, looking toward the glass doors suspiciously.

Luffy nodded, letting the wet rag drop back over his face, “Uh huh. I locked them.”

“After you took out that last body?” Usopp questioned.

Luffy nodded, “Uh huh.”

“Alright then,” Zoro breathed out heavily, “I’m taking a damn nap.”

“Good idea,” Luffy murmured, sinking further into his chair. “Me too.”

“I guess Nami and I will just keep watch, then…” Usopp complained. But when he looked at Nami she was already making herself as comfortable as possible on one of the benches. She smiled apologetically. “Nah, it’s no problem.”

“Usopp,” Luffy said, opening one eye, “We’d hear the glass break. Go ahead and sleep.”

“What if a zombie is hiding in the ceiling and busts through the tiles and eats us?” Usopp rationalized.

Zoro groaned, pulling his jacket up as high as possible over his face. Nami furrowed her brows. And Luffy laughed. He shook his head, “If they couldn’t climb up that telephone pole after you two, they can’t cling to the rafters like spiders.”

“Solid point,” Usopp accepted with a nod. “Good night.”

“Good night, Usopp,” Luffy sighed, closing his eyes.

And when he slept, he dreamt.

_He was tethered to the bed by his wrists and ankles. He snarled in agitation, fighting against the restraints. He wriggled forcefully, nearly toppling the gurney over sideways. He felt a sudden jab in the muscle of his hip and a burning sensation spread through him. He blinked slowly, the snarl dying in his throat. “I don’t wanna sleep…”_

_“You’re not gonna sleep,” the man taunted, leaning over Luffy, a smile stretched across his featureless face. “You’re gonna be awake. You’re gonna be awake through everything…”_

“Luffy,” Zoro called out, meeting Luffy’s gaze the moment his eyes opened. “Want some wings? They have medium, hot, and extra hot.”

“I’ll take extra hot,” Usopp requested, setting the oven to temperature.

“I’m not making you extra hot, you’re gonna whine about it,” Zoro argued.

“No I won’t.” Usopp defended, “I can handle spicy food.”

“I’m only making the one kind,” Nami announced, throwing a baking sheet onto the counter, “whichever kind Luffy wants.”

“Medium,” Luffy replied, “I don’t feel like barfing fire up later.”

“Bad dreams?” Zoro asked, his brow furrowed.

Luffy nodded, “Yep.”

“Do we need to leave?” Zoro questioned, licking his lips.

Luffy shook his head, “Not yet. I don’t think.”

“How, uh, how do you always know?” Zoro probed.

“It’s complicated,” Luffy muttered under his breath, scratching at his head anxiously.

“I want you to tell me after dinner,” Zoro said. “Tell me everything.”

Luffy opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. He nodded quickly. “Okay. Tonight.” And then he added quickly, “After we bowl!”

“Want me to take care of the others?” Zoro teased, gesturing his finger sliding over his throat.

Luffy laughed, “Nah. They cool.”

“Sure? It’s no problem…” Zoro assured him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Zoro,” Luffy joked, “Use your big head for something. They’re our friends. We keep them. Besides, golden rule of the apocalypse: never be the slowest runner in the group…”

Zoro laughed aloud, brash and unexpected. He covered his mouth, shaking his head, “You’re terrible.”

“Yep,” Luffy murmured in agreement. “I know.”

“Anyone want some garlic bread?” Nami asked, digging through the freezer. The guys grumbled unenthusiastically, “What? Am I the only person who likes bread?”

“Ain’t nobody like freezer burned garlic bread, Nami,” Usopp explained, checking the expiration dates of the food in the refrigerator. “But I do have good news, the ranch is still good.”

“I told you you didn’t want extra hot wings,” Zoro shouted across the room. “If you use ranch, you can’t handle spice…”

“I’m black,” Usopp snapped, placing his hand on his chest. “I can do spice.”

Zoro stood, curling his fingers in a beckoning motion, “I am Japanese. My ancestors, or as I call them Mom and Dad, came from Japan. Home of wasabi. You don’t know spice.”

“Oh, well, someone I’m related to, at some point, came from Africa and it is extra hot there,” Usopp said dramatically, raising his hands in combat. “So bring it, Zoro-san!”

“And I’m a redhead, so I’m fucking crazy,” Nami barked, smacking Usopp on the arm, “Stand down.”

“We were just playing,” Usopp muttered, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

“Is it too late to play?” Luffy asked, scratching his head absently.

“Yes.” Zoro and Usopp said in unison.

“Redhead wins!” Nami chimed, shaking her hands in the air victoriously.

“It’s not really red,” Luffy reasoned, staring at her intently. “It’s kinda copper or ginger or something…”

“Yeah, well,” Nami said with a shrug, “They call it red.”

“Who?” Luffy pressed, intrigued.

“The hair police, I don’t know! Everyone…” Nami blurted impatiently.

“Are we just going to keep ignoring Zoro’s hair situation?” Usopp asked, scratching his chin.

“Yeah,” Zoro breathed out. “Agree to keep it a mystery.”

“Probably for the best,” Usopp granted.

A few minutes later the oven beeped; their wings were done. Usopp pulled the baking sheet from the oven and automatically split the food into four. Nami grabbed drinks, beers for everyone except Luffy.

“I don’t know, man,” Zoro groaned, “this might look too much like the food we spent all day cleaning up.”

“Don’t think about it,” Nami breathed, closing her eyes.

“I’ve got the ranch,” Usopp announced, squirting a pile onto his plate. “Anyone want any?”

“Sure,” Nami replied, pushing her plate closer to Usopp.

“I can take the heat,” Zoro replied, smiling despite himself.

“It ain’t about covering the heat, it’s about enhancing the flavor,” Usopp insisted.

“I have something to tell you guys,” Luffy said suddenly, “After we bowl a little bit.”

“Okay,” Nami replied, straightening up in her chair. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded, “just wanted everyone to know.”

“Well now it’s all I can think about!” Usopp groaned. “I have anxiety. Tell me now.”

“Come on,” Luffy groaned, “Bowling first.”

“Nope,” Usopp refused, pushing his plate away, “I can’t handle the pressure. I need to know now. Am I in trouble? Do you hate me? Is there a zombie bite on my ass? What? I don’t know… I won’t know until you tell me… So just go ahead and tell me…”

“Here’s an idea,” Nami suggested, standing up. “Let’s bowl _and_ talk.”

“Okay,” Luffy agreed, finishing his wings quickly.

“Anyone know how to work these things?” Usopp asked, walking around the counter. He pressed several buttons on the computer until it woke up. He squinted at the screen, scrolling through his options.

One of the lanes lit up, the lights flashing garishly. There was music, and an obnoxious pinging and whirring sound effect. “And now,” Usopp announced, clicking another button, “let there be pins!”

The bowling pins were lowered to the ground, the mechanical arm dropping. The pins shot in every direction as a zombie collapsed onto the lane. It moaned, scrambling to its feet. Usopp shouted, looking from the zombie to his gun on the other side of the alley, “I fucking told you! I fucking told you! They’re hanging from the goddamn ceiling.”

“No way,” Luffy argued, grabbing his baton, “It was just stuck up there. He probably tried to hide back there and got bit.”

“Think there’s more of them?” Nami asked, looking at Usopp with wide eyes.

“God damn it,” Luffy cursed angrily. “I just wanted to fucking play.” He kicked the zombie roughly in the stomach before knocking its legs out from under it. He grabbed hold of the zombie’s leg, dragging him a few lanes over before bludgeoning him to death.  “Release the other pins,” Luffy instructed, nodding toward Usopp. He turned to Zoro, pointing at him for good measure, “Keep two of the lanes clean. We’re gonna play.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Zoro grumbled, grabbing his sword.

“Wait a minute,” Usopp whispered, “I need my gun before I unload any of these other pins…”

“No guns,” Luffy refused. “Too loud.”

“For the love of God!” Usopp exclaimed.

“Don’t worry,” Nami replied, swinging her cattle prod around, “I’ll protect you.”

“You’d better!” Usopp snapped, shaking his head, “You had better, Nami!”

..

“Okay,” Luffy panted, wiping his bloodied hands on the wall, “That was the last one.”

“You think.” Usopp spat, rolling his eyes.

“My bad.” Luffy half-apologized.

“I slept in here,” Usopp mouthed, “with zombies…”

“Yep. That was my bad.” Luffy apologized.

“But did you die?” Zoro asked, eyes narrowed.

“I blame you too,” Usopp accused, “but that was a funny movie you just quoted, so I’ll let it go.”

“Why were they so quiet?” Nami wondered, hands on her hips.

“They seem to respond to agitation and loud noises,” Zoro replied, eyeing Usopp, “so clearly this guy is endangering us.”

“Okay,” Luffy called out, throwing a bowling bowl down the lane. “I’m bowling!”

The ball went directly in the gutter. The arm reached down mechanically and a severed hand flopped onto the lane, knocking down several pins. Luffy shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip. He turned away from the lane, his hands on his hips.

“Sorry, man,” Zoro sighed.

Luffy shook his head, “Forget it.” Luffy sat down next to the others. And then they all started laughing. The situation was too ridiculous. They could only laugh about it. Luffy groaned, kicking the floor repeatedly, “Man…”

“I think there’s another alley on the Westside,” Nami pointed out, “we could always try again.”

“No,” Luffy refused shaking his head, “bowling is dead to me.”

“You win this time, zombie horde,” Zoro teased, finishing his beer.

“They won in the Dawn Island Tower too,” Luffy said sadly.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but it never seemed the time,” Zoro began unsurely, “You know that wasn’t really a woman, right?”

Luffy shrugged, “she had nice, round tiddies,” he gestured to his flat chest, “she was a she.”

“But she used to be a he…” Zoro clarified.

“And you used to shit your pants and spit up milk,” Luffy said, smiling mischievously, “things change.”

“I was never a baby,” Zoro snapped. “And I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just that Iva Emporio was a super famous drag queen… so that’s why I mentioned it.”

“I’m sorry I was rude,” Luffy said, turning away with a pout, “my heart’s broken.”

“And why’s that?” Nami asked, shaking her head.

“I wanted to bowl.”

Zoro laughed, “What did I tell you about those lofty dreams of yours?”

Luffy snickered too, “Damn it, Zor-o, let me be happy.”

“It smells in here again,” Nami complained, throwing her abandoned food in the garbage.

“Yeah. It sucks here.” Luffy complained, “We’ll leave soon.”

“How soon?” Zoro questioned.

Luffy smiled tightly, “As soon as we’re done having our little chat.”

“Oh, God! I completely forgot!” Usopp exclaimed, rubbing his head.

“How the time flies when you’re killing zombies,” Nami chimed.

“I guess.” Usopp replied with a shrug.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you guys,” Luffy began uncertainly, “it’s just never really a good time.” He paused a moment, his large eyes staring blankly ahead. “I have no idea who I am or where I came from.”

“Huh?” Zoro nearly gasped, looking at Luffy in surprise.

“Really?” Usopp murmured, sharing a look with Zoro.

“I know my name is Luffy,” Luffy explained, “and I remember waking up alone in a motel room. I had a passport and ID on me. Money in my wallet. But I don’t remember how I got there. And I don’t remember anything else.”

“Wait a minute… uh, do you still have your passport?” Usopp asked, his brows knit tightly together.

Luffy pulled his passport from his pack. He handed it to Zoro, who reached for it first.

“República Federativa do Brasil Passaporte,” Usopp read. “Mercosul.”

“Can you read it?” Luffy asked, in awe.

“Absolutely not.” Usopp admitted, shaking his head. “It’s in Brazilian.”

Nami smacked Usopp on the head, “Brazilian isn’t a language. They speak Portuguese…”

“Clearly it’s a Brazilian passport,” Usopp said, opening the book up to his identification.

“Monkey, Luffy,” Zoro murmured, rubbing his thumb over the photo of Luffy. “It seems like a legit passport.”

“Nationality: Brasileiro,” Usopp continued reading. “Birthplace: Angra dos Reis,” Usopp looked to Luffy, “Any of that ring a bell?”

“Nope.” Luffy shook his head in plain refusal. “I don’t remember anything. It’s just… blank…”

“You woke up,” Nami began, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen from the counter. “Where?”

“The motel.”

“The motel where?”

“On Airline Drive.” Luffy answered, watching Nami write it down. “Room 14.”

“And you were alone?”

“Yes.”

Nami looked up at Luffy, “What did you have on you? List everything.”

“I had my passport and an ID, and twenty bucks.” Luffy recounted, thinking carefully. “And there… uh… there was a bus ticket in my wallet, for some place called Shreveport.”

“But you didn’t go?” Zoro asked, listening intently.

Luffy shook his head, “No.”

“Why not?” Zoro pressed.

Luffy shrugged, “I don’t like being told what to do.”

“What if you bought that ticket yourself?!” Usopp demanded, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Then I should’ve left me a note. I should know myself better. I don’t want me bossing me around either…” Luffy argued, mostly to himself.

“Louisiana wasn’t hit.” Usopp pointed out. “You were supposed to be escaping.”

“It could be coincidence,” Nami offered.

“No. No way,” Usopp refused.

“But then that would mean Luffy is connected to this somehow,” Nami rationalized. She looked from Zoro to Usopp before blurting out, “You jerks! You knew already, didn’t you?!”

“Not officially,” Usopp replied.

Zoro shrugged, “He saved my life. That’s one of the only things I know for a fact. I work with facts and my personal gut instincts.”

“I don’t even know who I am,” Luffy admitted. “I can’t rule out my involvement.”

“Involvement doesn’t necessarily mean you’re a bad guy,” Zoro pointed out.

“I don’t think anything’s that black and white,” Usopp murmured.

“I keep having these dreams. And they suck,” Luffy said. “I don’t think they’re made up. I think they’re real.”

“Memories,” Nami offered.

Luffy nodded, “Yeah. I think they’re memories. But even those aren’t enough to know, I mean, really know, who I am.”

“But that’s good though,” Nami replied, “it means things are starting to come back to you.”

Luffy nodded but he looked unsure. Zoro leaned in closely, “What’re you thinking?”

Luffy shrugged, replying, “If my dreams are actually memories… well… then I think it’s best if we…” Luffy shook his head, “Never mind.”

“What do you wanna say?” Zoro encouraged.

“If I’m bad,” Luffy blurted out nervously, “then you guys should just go on without me.”

“I don’t know who you were before,” Usopp said, “but you’re not a bad guy.”

“I think we’re missing something important here,” Nami decided, circling the word ‘Shreveport’ in her notes.

“And what’s that?” Luffy asked curiously.

“What if Shreveport wasn’t just a random city for you to escape to?” Nami proposed. “What if someone or something is there waiting for you?”

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp took turns looking at one another. Zoro nodded, thinking, “It makes sense.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Luffy reasoned, “let’s head to Shreveport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIth this chapter update, I have posted over ONE MILLION words to AO3. ONE MILLION!   
> I love everyone who is reading this story, whether you're a loyal reader, a first time reader, or just checking this out; THANK YOU!


	10. Book: End of the World: X

“Naaaaaami…” Luffy groaned, kicking his feet against the dashboard, “how much longer?”

“I don’t know,” Nami replied, studying the fold-out road map they’d acquired a few hours back. “It’s a four and a half hour drive usually,” Nami sighed, “But with this insane traffic and all these roadblocks…”

“It’s not traffic,” Usopp griped, “It’s just a bazillion abandoned cars.”

“They’re not letting anyone in,” Zoro repeated for the hundredth time. “There’s no way. It’s too risky.”

“All we can do is try.”

“It’s a good thing we left the semi at the zoo,” Usopp explained, squeezing through the tight space between the rows of abandoned cars. “No way we could get through.”

“Or afford the gas,” Nami added.  She tapped Zoro and Luffy pointedly, “and remember, we can’t go around stealing shit with other people around. That’s generally frowned upon.”

“The only white person in this car is Nami,” Usopp pointed out, “that means ya’ll better be on your best behavior.”

“Huh?” Luffy wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“Oh, you have amnesia,” Usopp realized, “Well, bad news is zombies eat fucking everybody. Worse news, cops are notorious for shooting brown men before asking questions…”

“Well,” Nami began, frowning, “You’re not wrong but…”

“What’s this?” Zoro asked, leaning forward in his seat.

There was another road blockade, several army Humvees lining the road. “Alright!” Usopp chimed, “We’re in business.” He pulled the car over, rolling down the window as one of the soldiers approached. “Hello, soldier, I’m Sgt King with the 29th ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Luffy unbuckled, reaching over and throwing the car into reverse. “Floor it, Usopp!”

Usopp slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and Luffy took the wheel, his head turned so he could see. Zoro unbuckled, kicking the zombie soldier’s head with his boot. He kicked repeatedly until the zombie had fallen beneath the front tires.

Usopp slammed on the brakes, taking the wheel back from Luffy. He threw the car back into drive, crushing the zombie with all four tires. He drove several hundred yards before coasting to a stop, the radiator steaming and hissing. “Fuck!” Usopp shouted, rolling up his window.

“Were you bitten?” Nami whispered, her hands over her eyes.

“No,” Usopp breathed out, rubbing his hands over his body. “I don’t think so.”

“Everyone out of the car,” Luffy breathed, kicking open his door.

“Wait, wait, I don’t think I’ve been bitten!” Usopp panicked.

“Out of the damn car!” Luffy ordered, running around to Usopp’s door. He yanked the door open, pulling Usopp out. “Run!”

And then Usopp saw them. Dozens of infected soldiers were storming down the road toward them. And behind those soldiers were hundreds of zombies. “Holy shit!” Usopp screamed, grabbing Nami’s hand. He shoved her in front of him before popping open the trunk. “Get your shit, y’all!”

Luffy handed Zoro his pack, slinging his own over his shoulders. He shoved Usopp’s gear into his stomach. “Run!”

“There’s nowhere…” Nami murmured, looking around in desperation, “where can we go?”

“Trees.” Zoro replied, pointing to the trees on the other side of ditch, lining the road.

“Is that wise?” Usopp asked.

“We don’t have a choice!” Luffy yelled, shoving the others until they began to run. “Just move. We can think of something on the way!”

“Are we climbing?” Usopp asked, reaching the trees first.

“No!” Luffy growled, running past, “there’s too many zombies, those trees are too skinny…” he paused for breath, adding, “they’ll topple them.”

“Wait,” Nami cried out plucking up the cattle prod she dropped before continuing, “I can’t keep running like this…”

“It’s okay,” Zoro murmured, nodding ahead, “we won’t have to.”

“They’re catching up!!!” Usopp shouted, tearing through the trees.

“Keep going straight,” Zoro instructed, “and be careful… looks like a hell of a drop!”

“What?!” Usopp called out, but there wasn’t time for an answer. Zoro pushed off from the ground, disappearing from view. “Zoro! Zoro?”

“Shit!” Nami squeaked before jumping, falling into the river below.

“Aw, fuck,” Usopp groaned, looking toward Luffy, “make sure to push off so you don’t hit the ground at the bottom…”

“But-!”Luffy panicked, watching Usopp drop into the water below. Luffy groaned loudly, scratching his head in irritation. He turned, watching the zombies incoming fast. He groaned again for good measure before jumping.

The river was calm, a perfect spot for swimming or canoeing. And as each person popped up to the surface they looked around, “Get to the other bank,” Usopp instructed.

“Where’s Luffy?” Zoro said loudly, looking in every direction.

“He jumped after I did,” Usopp answered.

Zoro dived under the water, searching with his hands. Miraculously, Luffy was being swept right into his arms. He grabbed him tightly and launched them to the surface with a solid kick. He swam awkwardly, the weight of an additional person and two heavy packs, weighing him down.

“I got him,” Usopp murmured, pulling Luffy out of the river by his arms.

“Can they cross?” Nami asked, watching the zombies assembled on the opposite bank.

“No idea,” Usopp replied honestly.

“Hey, Luffy,” Zoro inhaled heavily, water dripping off of his skin, hair, and clothes. He slapped his palm softly against Luffy’s cheek, “Luffy…”

Luffy opened his eyes, river water bubbling out of his mouth. He blinked in confusion before whispering, “I still can’t swim.”

“You told me,” Zoro breathed out, shaking his head, “I forgot.”

Luffy waited for Zoro to move back before sitting up. He yanked his pack off and opened it, letting the water pour out of it, “Wasn’t this shit water resistant?”

“I’ve lost my weapon,” Nami admitted.

“We have to keep moving,” Usopp said quietly, extending his hand to Luffy to help him off the ground. “It’s only a matter of time before those zombies make it over.”

Nami spun in a circle, her eyes narrowed, “Well, if memory serves me correctly, Welcome to Louisana, boys!”

“Everything’s bigger in Texas,” Usopp snickered, “even the zombie problem.”

Nami and Zoro made a face, and Nami hissed, “Don’t mess with Texas, Georgia boy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Usopp drawled, leading the line into the woods.

“Is this private property or…?” Luffy asked nervously as the came upon a hunting stand.

“We’ll find a road eventually,” Nami assured him. “I don’t particularly want to be out in the woods at night anyway.”

“Louisana, huh?” Usopp murmured, “Like the black voodoo witch doctor part or the white people with guns part?”

“I’m not comfortable answering that,” Nami decided, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

“Do you know where we are?” Zoro said. “Do you know how to get to Shreveport?”

“If we get on the road, we’ll have signs that tell us,” Nami pointed out.

“Get us to the road and we’ll have a car,” Luffy added, “it’ll only take me a minute.”

“No!” Nami refused. “Remember? No stealing once we get around normal people.”

“I don’t wanna burst your bubble,” Zoro replied, “but there’s no way the infection hasn’t spread here, to some extent.”

“Ew!” Usopp whined, scrapping mud off the bottom of his boots. “What the hell?”

“This is the wetlands,” Nami murmured, pushing past Usopp. “Aren’t there swamps in Georgia?”

“Yes, Georgia is just peaches, a big swamp, and Atlanta,” Usopp replied, “I’m from Atlanta!” Usopp chased after Nami, “And you’re a city girl. Like Houston is the jungle or something, Nami!”

“I think we’re going the wrong way,” Zoro grunted, pulling his foot from the mud with great effort. “It’s just getting wetter.”

“Maybe zombies aren’t coordinated enough to walk through swamps.” Usopp reasoned.

“Neither are we!” Zoro insisted, shaking his head. “Don’t we need a boat or something?”

“Stop.” Luffy said firmly, his voice quiet and even.

“What?” Usopp asked, lifting his gun.

“Watch your step.” Luffy said simply, kneeling in the mud. “Do you see it?”

“See what?!” Usopp snapped anxiously. “Is it a cottonmouth or something?”

“It’s a big ol’ gator,” Luffy replied with a snicker, pointing with his baton.

Nami and Usopp both let out a little scream, nearly jumping on Zoro. Luffy laughed, resting his arm on his knee. “Don’t scare it.”

“Don’t scare it? It? Really?” Usopp gasped, aiming his gun at the alligator. “I don’t play. I did not survive this far to be eaten by a fucking alligator in the swamp!”

“Its eyes are so glowy,” Luffy realized, studying the creature for a long moment before standing, “Alright, let’s go.”

“I’d like to leave the swamp now, please, Nami,” Usopp announced, waiting for Zoro to take the lead. The murky water was getting deeper, just above their ankles. “We went the wrong way.”

“You were leading the way!” Nami pointed out.

“I know!” Usopp whined. “That’s why I’m letting Zoro take over.”

“Don’t put me in charge!” Zoro refused, stopping immediately, “I don’t know where I’m going either.”

“Just pick a direction and keep to it,” Nami instructed, “we’ll hit something eventually.”

“Knees to chest,” Usopp added, “It’s gonna be dark soon.”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Usopp admitted, shaking his wrist, “I lost my watch when that zombie summabitch was trying to eat my fucking head.”

“Does anyone know how long we’ve been walking?” Zoro asked.

Everyone was quiet. And the silence was answer enough.

“What’s that noise?” Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side in thought.

“I don’t know,” Usopp squeaked out fearfully, “what is it?”

“Sounds like a herd of dying cows,” Zoro said with a shrug.

“Think it’s zombies?” Usopp whispered.

“You guys are kidding right?” Nami replied, her eyes rolling.

“No…?” Usopp said unsurely, sharing a look with Zoro.

“It’s music.” Nami said, trekking off in the direction of the sound.

“That is not music!” Zoro maintained, pulling his feet from the mud, one after the other.

“It’s music and it’s coming from over here,” Nami explained, slowing down to let Luffy walk in front of her.

“Why are we walking that way now?” Usopp asked, splashing through the water to catch up.

“Music equals people,” Nami groaned, “Dumbass.” The music became clearer the further they walked. The water was up to their knees before they realized. “Guys, we’re gonna be eaten by alligators.”

“What kinda music is that, Nami?” Luffy asked, climbing into a tree.

“That’s zydeco,” Nami answered, taking Usopp’s hand as he helped her up out of the water and into the tree.

“It’s close,” Zoro realized, “I’ll be back.”

“Where’re you going?” Usopp wondered.

“I’m gonna see how close we are.” Zoro explained. “Someone’s playing that music.”

“Be careful,” Luffy called out.

“Yeah,” Zoro grumbled, taking a step forward and sliding into waist deep water, “Sure.”

“Someone should go with him,” Usopp commented, turning to see both Nami and Luffy staring at him pointedly. He whimpered and shook his head before dropping back to the ground, “Fine. I’m going.”

“You can stay behind with the women and children,” Zoro taunted, “if you need to.”

“Really?” Usopp sighed in relief.

“NO! Not really!” Nami shouted, throwing a stick at Usopp’s back. “Get going!”

“This water is deep,” Zoro murmured, doing his best to move from tree to tree.

“I don’t like this.” Usopp complained.

“Me neither,” Zoro agreed. He suddenly blurted out expletive after expletive.

Usopp gasped, “What is it? Snake? Gator? Are you hurt?”

“I lost my fucking boot.” Zoro spat, clenching his teeth together in irritation.

“Hey,” Usopp whispered, knocking his hand against Zoro’s arm. “What’s that?”

Zoro looked up in time to see something large slowly dive under the surface of the water.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Usopp began to pray, “I don’t want to be crocodile death rolled.”

“It’s an alligator,” Zoro corrected, looking around for an escape route.

“Jesus! I don’t want to be eaten by fucking anything!” Usopp shouted, “Ah, excuse my language…”

“We’re probably too big for it to eat,” Zoro rationalized, moving forward, “They go after small animals, right?”

“Don’t leave me….” Usopp cried out.

Zoro sighed, “Then hurry your ass up.” He took another step and the water went to his chest. He panicked, gripping the trees for support, “Shit…”

 “ _Soc Au’ Lait_?!” A man shouted, paddling his flat bottomed boat into view. “Did ya’ll forget ya _pirogue_?”

“Ah! Help!” Usopp called out, “We’re lost!”

“You’ve got the _cocodril_ ’s attention.” The man muttered, shaking his head in amusement. “ _Pauve ti bete_.”

“Where is the road?” Zoro called out. “Which direction?”

The man looked around the swamp and then busted into laughter. He paddled up to Zoro and Usopp, helping them both inside the boat. “Well, three things for sure; you’re lost as hell and you ain’t _boogalees_.”

“I’m sorry,” Usopp said, smiling apologetically, “I can’t understand you.”

“But you’re also not none of dem zombies.”

“Zombies?” Usopp sat up, leaning against the side of the boat. “Ya’ll call ‘em zombies too?”

“How’d you get in our little bayou?” the man asked.

“The road was blocked, we were chased by zombies so we crossed the river.” Zoro said simply.

“All the way from dat _Hi-rise_ ,” the man nodded in disbelief, “dat’s a long way.”

“There are two others with us,” Usopp finally announced, deciding he could take the man easily if he needed to. “They’re probably a mile back…”

“ _Lagniappe_!” the man said, throwing out his arm in gesture, “ _Allons_! We’ll get ‘em too.”

“What the hell is he saying?” Usopp whispered to Zoro.

Zoro shook his head, “Does he look Japanese?”

“What? No…”

“Then how the hell should I know?”

“By the way,” Zoro asked aloud, “where’s that music coming from?”

“Oh!” the man said with a wide smile, “You like dat zydeco?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro said, nodding his head.

“ _Ҫa c’est bon_!” the man cheered, paddling in the direction they’d left Luffy and Nami. “We’ll get your friends and have ourselves a little _fais-do-do_.”

It took less than five minutes to come back upon Luffy and Nami, waiting nervously in the tree. Usopp trudged through the water, leaning in closely to whisper as he helped Nami down, “Good news, we’re back with a boat.”

“The bad news?” Nami mouthed, her eyes wide.

“The guy with the boat barely speaks English and he might try to eat us.” Usopp said.

“That’s good. That’s promising.” Nami groaned.

“It’ll be fine,” Zoro said simply. “He seems cool for a guy who randomly breaks into song.”

“Oh, let me help, _cher_ ,” the man said, seeing Nami. He leaned forward, dipping the front of his canoe lower to the ground. “Hop on in.”

“Cajun,” Nami realized, smiling as the man helped her in the boat.

“Ah, _weh, cher_ ,” the man confirmed with a nod. “Pure-blooded Acadian.   _Lache pas la patate_!”

“Thank you for helping us,” Luffy said, climbing into the boat.

“ _De rien_!”

“You talk funny,” Luffy blurted out, smiling contently. “I like it.”

“ _Merci_ ,” the man said, smiling himself, “I like you too.” He paddled through the swamp. “Where ya’ll headed?”

“Shreveport.” Nami answered.

The man shook his head, “Ya’ll aint in Shreveport, _cher_.”

“I figured as much,” Nami sighed.

“Ooh, look out there. There’s a cocodril,” the man said, using his paddle to point out an alligator. “Your friend here says he likes zydeco,” the man beamed, paddling faster. “So Imma take ya’ll to the best zydeco place I know.”

“Cool,” Luffy said, nodding thoughtfully.

“And the best _courtbouillon_ and _etouffee_ in Louisiana…” the man continued. “No arguments allowed. _C’est tout_.”

The music was raucous. And as the sun began to set, the blazing lights seemed they would be visible from space.  The man paddled his canoe toward a floating steel barge. He waved in greeting and several men standing on the deck waved back.

“Hey,” Usopp said, turning toward the man paddling. “Ya’ll aren’t crazy people right?”

“Usopp!” Nami scolded.

The man laughed, “We’re Cajuns. Make up your own mind _. Ҫa va_!”

“Sorry to ask,” Usopp murmured apologetically, “but we had a bad experience. And I’m not looking to repeat it.”

“ _Laissez les bons temps rouler,_ ” the man insisted, “forget the bad stuff. You’re here now.”

One of the men on the barge dropped to the ground, dangling his legs over the side, “Catch some _chevrette_ out there?”  He smiled handsomely, extending his hand to Nami the moment the canoe reached the barge, “Ready, _cher_?”

“Thank you,” Nami said, stumbling slightly as she stepped up and onto the barge.

“Careful now, _cher_ ,” the man murmured, steadying her before helping Usopp from the canoe. “Welcome. Welcome.”

“What smells so good?” Luffy demanded, inhaling deeply.

“Why, that’s the roux, I was just about to start dinner.” The man said as he stood, letting Zoro fend for himself from the canoe to the barge. He pulled a cigarette from the pack, lighting it.

“What is this place?” Usopp asked, examining the strings of Christmas lights adorning the rails.

“The best Acadian restaurant in any parish,” the man from the canoe declared, tethering his craft, “The Baratie.”

“ _Where y’at_?” one of the other men asked, extending his hand politely.

Usopp looked the black man up and down before sighing in relief, shaking his hand warmly, “Alright, another brother.”

“ _Awrite_.” The man answered, chuckling.

“Welcome,” another man said, “pass a good time, _cher_.”

“I’m sorry,” Luffy interjected, “I think I just blacked out. Did you say this was a restaurant?”

“ _Weh, cher_.”

Luffy pressed his hands together, “Thank you…”

“Let me get started,” the smoking man said, nodding to Luffy, “you’re gonna love it.”

“I will.” Luffy agreed, nodding.

The man slapped his hand against the counter, gesturing for them to sit. It was a perfect view from the counter into the kitchen. The man extinguished his cigarette, putting it behind his ear for safekeeping. He tucked his blonde hair out of his face and smiled, “Ya need something hearty. You’re all too skinny.”

The music blasted loudly from the speakers. Most everyone on the barge was already in the kitchen, washing their hands and preparing for the dinner rush. And from the way they worked, Luffy thought they actually expected a rush.

 “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll make some calls. See about some clean clothes and shoes.” The man from the canoe offered, slapping Zoro on the back. “We’ll get ya’ll sorted.”

“Thank you,” Zoro sighed.

“Yes, thank you,” Usopp added. “You saved us.”

“I can’t swim,” Luffy explained, blinking at the man. “So yeah, you rock.”

“Merci,” the man chuckled. He slammed his hand against the counter, leaning down to look into the kitchen, “Sanji, cook ‘em everything they could ask for.”

_“Weh, Père_ ,” Sanji called out, busying himself with his work. “More than they could ask for.”

“Oh, well,” Nami began awkwardly, “We don’t have a lot of money.”

“No, _cher_ ,” the man from the canoe refused, “Don’t worry about dat.”

As the sun went down the pirogues, or canoes, came in. Dozens of people showed up with bags of clothes for Luffy and his friends. And even more people showed up with kegs and coolers of beer. Despite its seemingly isolated location, the Baratie was popular and the cooks were busy the entire night.

“Don’t give me that _bahbin_ ,” Sanji chastised, placing another plate in front of Luffy, “Here’s another.”

Luffy smiled from ear to ear, “Thank you.”

“Quit feeding him,” Zoro muttered, “He’ll never stop. He’s like a goldfish. He’ll eat himself to death.”

“I’ll feed whoever’s hungry,” Sanji insisted, cutting his eyes, “ _peeschwank_.”

“What’s that mean?” Zoro demanded, finishing his sixth beer.

“Huh? What?” Sanji murmured, busying himself with something in the kitchen.

“Never mind.”

“So,” Sanji said, “Where were ya’ll headed?”

“Shreveport.” Luffy answered around a mouthful of food.

“Why?” Sanji asked.

“It’s a long story.” Luffy said.

“I don’t think you wanna go to Shreveport.” Sanji murmured, scraping a pan.

“But I do.” Luffy replied, snickering.

“No, I don’t think you do, L.U.F,” Sanji insisted, leaning across the counter. “Trust me.”

Luffy dropped his fork, his eyes widening in shock, “Huh?”

“I can explain or I can try and de-activate you, which do you prefer?” Sanji breathed out, rinsing the dish in the sink mechanically.

“Who the hell are you?” Luffy asked.

Sanji shook his head, lowering his eyes, “I don’t remember everything… yet…” Sanji pulled his cigarette out from behind his ear and lit it, “But I remember the contract. I remember you and that piece of shit.”

“What are you talking about?” Luffy whispered, nudging Zoro to get his attention.

“Don’t worry,” Sanji whispered, gesturing around the barge, “these people are good people. They’re not involved.”

Zoro frowned deeply, his brows knit together, “What the fuck are you on about?”

Sanji bristled, turning toward Zoro with a scowl, “I’m talking about before the event. I’m talking about the Deadhouse Project.”

“What the hell is the Deadhouse Project?” Zoro demanded.

Sanji sighed, chewing on his lip before replying, “It’ll take too long for you to believe me. Let me show you.”

The restaurant closed down. And finally the last of the drunkards had paddled home. Usopp and Nami had spent the last several hours dancing and joking with the locals, but Zoro and Luffy seemed stuck to the stools at the counter.

Finally, Sanji sat on the bench across from them, his legs crossed. The other workers seemed to sense that something was happening and they kept their distance, cleaning the tables and the floor.

“What’s going on?” Usopp asked, sensing the tension as he walked up.

“I don’t know,” Zoro replied, “I’m waiting on this asshole to tell us.”

“What’s going on?” Nami asked Usopp as she walked up.

“We don’t know,” Usopp whispered, “Blondie’s gonna tell us.”

“What about these two?” Sanji asked, exhaling a curl of smoke, “How are they involved?”

“Huh?” Luffy looked around in confusion, “Nami and Usopp? No. We just ran into them and asked them to come along…”

“So you met them after the event?” Sanji pressed for clarification.

“Yep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded, “why?”

“Because I’d hate to have to kill him,” Sanji replied, gesturing slowly toward Usopp.

Usopp laughed until he didn’t. And then he looked from Luffy to Zoro in confused horror, “Okay, what’s going on?”

“He’s getting to the point or he’s getting a bath in the bayou,” Zoro growled through clenched teeth, “His choice.”

“I’m going to deactivate your _Memoriae_ failsafe,” Sanji began to explain, standing up.

“What’s a memory-I failsafe?” Luffy asked.

“I deactivated mine on accident,” Sanji continued, stepping into the kitchen. “But I know I can do it again. I know what did it… And like I said, I don’t remember everything, but it’s coming back…”

“What the hell is he on about?” Zoro breathed out.

“I’d say we may have found out what’s in Shreveport,” Nami murmured, sitting down on the bench.

“What do you mean?” Luffy questioned.

Nami gestured to Sanji, “I think he’s like you, Luffy.”

“Really?” Luffy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He began to squint, trying to imagine Sanji as the boy in his dream.

“Or he’s a fucking lunatic and we’re better off with the alligators and venomous snakes.” Zoro spat.

“Zoro first,” Sanji instructed, placing two long, fluorescent light bulbs on the table top, “Because it will take less time.”

“What?” Zoro shook his head. “Why am I involved in this?”

Sanji’s face changed, he looked from Zoro to Luffy slowly, thoughtfully, and then finally he finished his cigarette in complete silence, “How do ya’ll know each other?”

“We all met-”

“No,” Sanji interrupted, lighting another cigarette, “how do you and Zoro know each other?”

“We met at a bar,” Luffy began again, “Zoro was working there and I came in-”

“Wrong,” Sanji buzzed, shaking his head, “that’s wrong.”

Luffy and Zoro exchanged looks. Luffy shook his head, “But that’s not wrong, that’s how we met…”

“I need to deactivate you,” Sanji repeated, grabbing the first fluorescent bulb, “and fast. We’re probably all in danger.”

“Hey, look, can we just borrow a canoe?” Usopp asked, turning to the other workers. “We’ve been enough trouble and we’d like to get a move on now…”

“Do it,” Luffy said suddenly, “but start with me.”

“No, Luffy,” Zoro refused, “this guy is nuts.”

“I’m not crazy,” Sanji assured them, “and it only hurts the first few minutes.”

“Where’d his accent go?” Nami whispered to Usopp.

Usopp shook his head slowly, his eyes wide, “I have no idea, but we’re all gonna die…”

“Why don’t I want to go to Shreveport?” Luffy demanded.

Sanji hesitated slightly before saying, “I don’t know… for sure…”

“Why’d you tell me I didn’t want to go to Shreveport then?”

“Because I know who was in Shreveport before the event.” Sanji murmured, the cigarette in his hand shaking slightly.

“Who?”

“You won’t understand anything I have to say until your Memoriae failsafe, or implant, is deactivated.”

“What is a memoriae failsafe?” Luffy asked again.

“It’s a limbic system inhibitor,” Sanji explained quickly, “that is inserted through a narrow catheter into the hippocampus.”

“Plain English,” Zoro demanded.

“There’s an artificial worm in your brains and it’s eating your memories.” Sanji said plainly. “Before we continue,” Sanji placed the fluorescent tube back on the table. “We should make sure they don’t have one. If they do, it’s possible they’re spies.”

“Us?!” Usopp panicked.

“What? No way! My brain is fine!” Nami protested.

“Hey!” Luffy shouted, “I said you could start with me. So start with me.”

“Lie down,” Sanji instructed, gesturing to the table. “Roll on your left side,” he murmured, pulling a small, flat-edged knife from his pocket. “Come see what I’m talking about…”

The others crowded around, curious to see a white scar curving along the length of Luffy’s ear. “So he has a scar…” Zoro murmured unconvinced.

Sanji cut the flesh along the scar, a straight, thick line of blood pouring neatly from the wound. He pointed to something inside, it was shiny and small. “What’s that?” Usopp wondered aloud.

“This is where they inserted the failsafe into the temporal lobe,” Sanji explained, “and this is how we’ll deactivate it.”

“Wait! What are you-” But before Nami could finish her protest, Sanji had broken the light bulb against the table. He held the broken fluorescent over Luffy’s head, dripping the fluid onto the strange shiny tag. “You’re gonna kill him!”

“It won’t kill him,” Sanji insisted, “The radiation will destroy the Memoriae implant.”

“There’s enough radiation in a light to fry his brain?” Zoro asked dubiously.

“Nope,” Sanji shook his head, “that’s why there’s a step two.”

“This hurts,” Luffy murmured. “Can I sit up now?”

“No, stay lying down,” Sanji called out, walking back to the kitchen, “trust me. I was standing up for this and it wasn’t fun.”

“What are you doing?” Zoro demanded.

Sanji slammed a large microwave down on the counter and pressed a single button, turning it on. Sanji walked back onto the deck and shoved the picnic bench closer to the counter.

“What now?” Nami asked, barely above a whisper.

“Shouldn’t take more than a minute or-”

Luffy’s scream cut through Sanji’s explanation. He gripped his head, writhing on the table in agony. And then it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Sanji unplugged the microwave and approached Luffy, touching the shiny tag with his finger. “And now we can pull it out.”

“If it’s in his brain then we should probably not touch it…” Usopp argued.

“It’s fried,” Sanji said simply. “You can feel it Luffy, can’t you? It’s dead, right?”

Luffy was quiet. He waited until Sanji pulled the implant from his head to sit up.

“What the fuck is that?” Usopp gasped, studying the bloody tag Sanji had removed. It looked like a shiny, miniature credit card on top. And underneath were long wires with copper prongs. “That was in his head?”

“Through the skull and into his temporal lobe,” Sanji confirmed, “Zoro has one too.”

“Why the hell would I have one too?” Zoro demanded angrily.

Sanji brought his bloodstained hand up to his mouth, puffing on his cigarette. He watched Zoro thoughtfully before replying, “Because you worked for the Deadhouse Project too.”


	11. Book: Deadhouse: I

**Part II: Deadhouse**

“It’s an honor to meet you in person, finally,” the man declared, shaking hands politely.

Sanji smiled, “Thank you. I’m glad to be here.”

“Vinsmoke!”

“Sir?” Sanji replied, making a face before turning around.  

“Beat it,” the man murmured to the man speaking with Sanji.

“Wow.” Sanji groaned, “nice.”

“Let it be known,” the man breathed, leaning intimidatingly over the smaller man, “I don’t want you here. Your father got you this job. That’s all…”

“The Judge,” Sanji replied, tilting his head to the side in annoyance, “didn’t want me here. So no, that man is not the reason I got this job.”

The other man was pissed. His face contorted involuntarily before he swallowed his anger, clearing his throat loudly, “Boss man wants you to sit in on the interviews.”

“Why me?” Sanji questioned. “I just got here.”

“Didn’t you hear?” the dark-haired man mused, smiling, “Porchemy’s dead.” He stroked his maintained beard before adding for emphasis, “He was your team member, wasn’t he?”

Sanji closed his eyes, “Yeah, he was.”

“To think it could’ve been you in there…” the man taunted.

“What’s your problem with me?” Sanji demanded, yanking the taller man’s collar tightly. “Wanna talk about it?” Sanji growled, twisting until the man’s top button popped off.

“I asked for someone from the Germa Six-Six Foundation and they sent me you,” the man spat, “I’m sure you can imagine my disappointment. Same look your father gives ya, eh?”

“You may outrank me in this organization,” Sanji murmured, pulling his pistol from its holder and pressing it into the man’s gut, “but call that man my father one more time and I’ll kill you, understand?”

“Porchemy was eaten,” the man suddenly explained, unconcerned, “two candidates withdrew their applications. You have three interviews today. Boss says you can pick.”

Sanji released the larger man and snapped his gun back in its holster. He straightened his clothes and smoothed his hands over his hair. He pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and leaned forward, the other man offering a light. He inhaled deeply before exhaling a curl of smoke, “Vergo, don’t tell anyone else about Porchemy.”

“Why not?” Vergo asked, bending over to retrieve his lost button.

“Because it’s impossibly difficult to keep staffing the Deadhouse unit.” Sanji complained. “Word gets around and everyone requests transfers.”

“That why you’re here?” Vergo questioned, following Sanji down the long hallway.

“I was promoted,” Sanji said.

“You could always transfer to my unit…” Vergo suggested, “though it entails a demotion.”

“Hell no.” Sanji refused.

“I didn’t realize you liked working the Deadhouse unit…”

“I’m in it for the retirement benefits,” Sanji muttered, stopping in front of a steel door. He pulled his badge forward, sliding it in the slot on the door.

“That’s dark, Vinsmoke,” Vergo breathed out, shivering for effect.

 “A man can dream, can’t he?” Sanji placed his hand on the pad and spoke aloud, “Vinsmoke, Sanji. Deadhouse unit.”

A green light flashed above the door and it buzzed before popping open. Sanji turned and looked hard at Vergo, “You didn’t track me down just to taunt me about Porchemy did you?”

 Vergo shrugged, “I came to welcome the new guy,” Vergo smiled, “And maybe warn ya. It’s very different working onsite than from your office in wherever…”

“I realize that,” Sanji replied, extinguishing his cigarette against the steel door. “Hey, Vergo, our units don’t work together often do they?”

“Huh? Oh,” Vergo shook his head, “Nope.”

“Good,” Sanji said, smiling, “Then fuck off.”

..

“I appreciate you coming in for a second interview,” Sanji murmured.

“Yeah, no problem. I understand with the delicate nature…”

“I hope the flight in was alright.”

The man laughed, “Yeah. It was long, but okay. We didn’t crash.”

“Well, the job is yours if you accept, Mr. Roronoa,” Sanji said, straightening up the papers on his desk.

Zoro nodded soberly, “Thank you.”

“Any questions?” Sanji asked, clearing his throat nervously, “before we start the ball rolling?”

“Uh, yeah,” Zoro hesitated, “why are the contracts only for two years?”

Sanji smiled tightly, “Well, this job isn’t easy. It’s the most physical job you’ll ever have. The higher ups decided that men aged 18-20 years are at their prime.” Sanji leaned back in his chair. “You make it those two years and it’s smooth sailing the rest of your life.”

“Yeah, that seems extreme too,” Zoro laughed, “I’m not sure two years of work is worth that kinda money.”

“It’s not just two years,” Sanji explained, “It’s two years of the hardest work imaginable. And then five years of contractual protection assignment after that. So, in my opinion, twenty million is the perfect amount.”

Zoro nodded slowly, “Porchemy mentioned that,” he paused, licking his lips, “but he didn’t really explain it.”

“What? The protection assignment?” Sanji asked, clicking his pen absently.

“Yeah.”

Sanji grabbed a file from the top drawer and laid it out on the desk, “This is how I understand it, every employee undergoes a minor, twenty minute operation. The Memoriae device is implanted. After serving two years with the Deadhouse unit, it will be activated. All the confidential data will be erased from your memory.” Sanji pointed to a diagram of the device. “It takes five years for the Memoriae to work completely. After that, you’re free to go with your twenty million dollars and a new identity.”

“This seems…”

“Illegal?” Sanji asked.

“Like science fiction,” Zoro finished, looking at Sanji in surprise.

Sanji’s face reddened and he cleared his throat, tossing his pen to the desk. “This is all very sensitive information, but I assure you, the U.S. government is working extensively with both the D Foundation and Germa Six Six.”

“Any other questions?” Sanji sighed, rubbing his nose.

Zoro muttered something under his breath before asking aloud, “I’ve heard they’re kids… is that true?”

Sanji chewed on his lip before answering, “I haven’t meet them in person yet. I just got in this morning myself. But from what I’ve heard, they _were_ kids when the project started. The youngest is 15 or so now, I believe…”

“One last question,” Zoro said.

“Sure, go ahead,” Sanji replied.

“Out of all of the other candidates why was I chosen?”

Sanji smiled, tapping a cigarette out from the pack. He lit it and puffed on the end, relishing the burn, “The residents of the Deadhouse unit made the final decision.”

“Oh, okay.” Zoro murmured, “That surprises me. I wonder what they’d based it off of…”

“You can ask them yourself,” Sanji suggested, “Wanna meet them?”

“Now?” Zoro asked.

“You signed all the necessary legal waivers before you flew in,” Sanji pointed out. “All you have to do is officially accept and fill out your retirement form.”

“I accept,” Zoro agreed, shaking Sanji’s hand.

“And here you are,” Sanji murmured, placing the form in front of Zoro. “Take your time.”

“Shit,” Zoro breathed out nervously, reading and re-reading the form. “No pressure, huh?”

Sanji laughed, “I was told the last guy who reached retirement asked for a job with NASA. He was qualified well enough. I think he ended up staying with them even after the Memoriae implant dissolved.”

“I’m not NASA material,” Zoro admitted.

Sanji laughed again, “I know. I read your file.”

Zoro wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. The pressure of making a decision was almost too much. “What did you write down, if I can ask?” Sanji was caught off guard by the question. Zoro blushed, “Sorry, way too personal…”

“Nah,” Sanji allowed, shrugging, “I can tell ya. I asked for a new identity, just enough money for the five years, and to be dropped off someplace with really good food.”

Zoro nodded, “But I don’t think I want anything…”

Sanji let out a noise half between a laugh and a groan, “Just pick something. What do you see yourself enjoying for at least five years?”

“Beer.”

“Good,” Sanji shrugged. “Say you want a job with beer or something…”

“That just sounds sad,” Zoro realized, shaking his head. “Can’t I just write ‘to be determined’? It’s not like I can retire if I die, so I’ll be alive to answer later, right?”

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking,” Sanji muttered, standing up, “let’s just finish this later.”

“Are they as dangerous as they say?” Zoro questioned, following Sanji out of his office.

Sanji shrugged, “I don’t know. Never met ‘em.” Sanji smiled handsomely, leaning in closely, “But between you and me, I think they’re making shit up.”

Zoro laughed, shaking his head, “Yeah. I’ve heard some crazy things. Too crazy if you know what I mean…”

Sanji waited at the secretary’s desk, strumming his fingers against the wood. The young man looked up, clearly peeved he’d missed some sort of promotion with the two new recruits. He sighed heavily before asking, “What can I do for you?”

“We need to add Zoro’s prints into the system and he needs a keycard.” Sanji instructed.

The secretary handed Zoro a ready-made card, “Done and done.”

“Wow. That’s fast, thank you,” Zoro replied, taking the card. He examined the photo critically. It was the one he’d taken at the D Foundation American headquarters back when he’d first applied. It wasn’t flattering. He thought his forehead looked too round.

“It’s a bit of a walk,” Sanji explained, hopping on a golf cart, “we won’t usually be in here. You’ll report directly to the D unit when you arrive. You’ll check in and out with your handprint and voice activation.”

“Wow. That’s advanced,” Zoro mused, feeling a little out of his depth.

“Yeah,” Sanji nodded, tapping ash off the butt of his cigarette, “Apparently one of the residents tried using someone’s hand to escape… without the rest of them attached…” Sanji laughed, “like I said, they’ve got some tall tales.”

“So, how’d you get involved in all of this?” Zoro asked, resting his arm on the rail of the speeding golf cart.

“Me?” Sanji eyed Zoro skeptically. “You’re kidding, right?”

“You just don’t look like the type,” Zoro reasoned.

Sanji’s face darkened, “I was born into it. I’m Sanji Vinsmoke.”

“Vinsmoke?” Zoro swallowed with effort. “As in the Germa Six Six family?”

Sanji nodded, steering onehanded so he could smoke, “That’s the one.”

“Sorry, man,” Zoro murmured, “I didn’t know.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sanji replied. “Two years of working this hell hole and I’m free…”

“What do you mean?”

Sanji paused just a moment before explaining, “The Memoriae implant takes five years to fully erase the confidential information. Naturally, you’re not allowed to speak with anyone from either the Germa Six Six or D Foundations for that entire time.”

“Yeah, makes sense,” Zoro agreed. 

“That means I can’t talk to my entire family for five whole years,” Sanji clarified with a grin. “And by the time I remember who I am and where I’m from, I’ll be a millionaire with a new identity and zero memories of this place.”

“You and your parents don’t get along?” Zoro asked, holding on as they turned a corner, a little sharper than was comfortable.

“My mother’s dead.” Sanji said quickly. “I look forward to remembering her when it’s all over.”

“So you’re one of the quadruplets, then…” Zoro realized. “What’s it like being a quadruplet?”

“Like I’d rather live as a peasant somewhere without my memories for five years,” Sanji replied, laughing bitterly.

“I see,” Zoro said, staring down at his boots.

“What’s your family like?” Sanji asked, sparing a glance in Zoro’s direction.

“Don’t know,” Zoro admitted, “never had one.” Zoro shrugged before adding, “I aged out of foster.”

Sanji was speechless the rest of the way to the Deadhouse unit. He parked the golf cart and pulled his badge, sliding it through the slot; he placed his palm on the mat and spoke aloud, “Vinsmoke, Sanji. Deadhouse unit.”

“Go ahead and do yours,” Sanji instructed, shutting the door once it buzzed open.

Zoro slid his card, placing his palm on the mat, “Roronoa, Zoro. Deadhouse unit.” The light above the door flashed green and the door buzzed open again. He followed Sanji inside another narrow hall. “What’s deadhouse mean anyway?”

“Mortuary,” Sanji replied, emptying his pockets. He gestured to the lockers on the right side of the hall, “Pick whichever empty one you’d like. There’s only the five of us now. Take everything out of your pockets except your badge.”

They walked to the next door and Sanji turned, looking into the camera, “It’s me.”

“And the new guy.” Zoro added, pointing to himself.

The door buzzed open and they stepped into a waiting room of sorts. There was a security desk in the center, with chairs and love seats lining the walls. There were two doors along the far wall. “The door on the left is for hospitality; the cooks, the launderers, et cetera. Everything that the residents of Deadhouse eat off of or touch stays in this unit.”

“And what’s to the right,” Zoro asked.

“The researchers and residents of the Deadhouse unit.” Sanji explained.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Vinsmoke,” the man at the security desk said politely. “Good afternoon, Mr. Roronoa.”

“Hello,” Zoro replied awkwardly.

“I’ve never gone in myself,” Sanji whispered, laughing nervously.

The security guard smiled, “You’ll go through the door on the right. It’s another long hallway. Take the first door. You’ll need to change your clothes and shoes. Then go to the third door. Take that hallway. You’ll find your way.”

“What’s beyond the second door?” Sanji asked, putting his cigarette in the ashtray pointedly provided to him.

“The showers.” The guard explained. “You’ll have to shower before redressing. What’s in there, stays in there.”

“Got it.” Zoro said, walking toward the door on the right. “First door, third door. Hallway. Obvious direction. Second door, first door, back out… first door, third door, hallway…”

“Can’t be too hard,” Sanji decided, following Zoro through the door.

“So there are four other guys in Deadhouse?” Zoro questioned.

Sanji nodded, pushing open the first door. “There’s…”

“Do the researchers only work two years?” Zoro wondered.

Sanji shook his head, “Nah, they’re all old guys. I remember their names from when I was a kid…”

“Wonder why they aren’t restricted to two years?”

Sanji shrugged, undressing hurriedly, “Who knows. Brain versus brawn, I guess.”

It was a tedious process. And those first few weeks of undressing, dressing, working, showering, dressing, and going home would be grueling.

Once they’d opened the third door, and wandered down the long hallway, they ran directly into the research lab. The researchers were gracious and welcoming. They were introduced to the evening shift, Diez and Vander.

“Hey, new guy,” Diez roared, slapping his hand against Zoro’s in greeting. “Welcome to Deadhouse!”

“You’re pretty for a Vinsmoke,” Vander murmured in greeting.

Sanji made a face, “You do know I’m your boss right?”

Vander and Diez laughed. “I ain’t worried, Mr. Vinsmoke,” Vander slid his arm over Sanji’s shoulder in an over-friendly way, “Nobody gets fired from the Deadhouse.”

“Where’s Caesar?” Sanji asked, looking around the lab.

“He’s meeting with the Boss Man.” Diez explained.

“Okay, well,” Sanji sighed, “do we have permission to go see them or…?”

“You’re in charge, Mr. Vinsmoke,” one of the researchers explained. “You’re the head of Deadhouse.”

“Congratulations on that promotion by the way,” Vander said.

“Come on,” Diez instructed, gesturing them to follow. “You guys aren’t ready to go alone.”

“I don’t think they’re ready period,” Vander sighed.

“Just remember,” Diez whispered, “Your first day is going to be fucking terrible. And so is every fucking day after it. You’re getting paid around $27,000 a day just to be here. That should tell you something.”

“Don’t scare them,” Vander scolded. “They look delicate.”

“Just lead the way,” Sanji snapped. “And tell us what to do and what not to do pertaining to this assignment. Quit with the editorializing.”

“Don’t get eaten.” Diez laughed, shaking his head.

“What do you mean by that?” Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed.

“You both read the Deadhouse unit file, right?”

“Of course.”

“Well, sorry, but that isn’t going to help you.”

“Word to the wise,” Vander drawled, “there’ll never be a truthful piece of paper about the Deadhouse, ever.”

“And why’s that?” Sanji snapped, irritated.

Vander simply shrugged, pushing open a door, “You’ll see.”

“You don’t typically haze the person who signs your checks…” Sanji replied dryly.

Zoro stepped inside the cold room. It was freezing, enough to make his flesh prickle. He rubbed his arms uncomfortably, his breath curling out in front of him. “Holy shit. Why the fuck’s it so cold?”

“You came at a bad time,” Diez explained, switching on the lights.

“How so?” Sanji questioned, his eyes adjusting to the sudden change in brightness.

“They upped their dosage last week,” Vander responded, smacking his hand against the glass that ran the length of the room. “It makes them a fucking mess.”

“Are they… in there?” Sanji murmured, peering into the dark room beyond the glass.

“Yep. Wakey, wakey, boys!” Vander screeched, slamming his hand noisily on the steel door. “You could sleep if you hadn’t eaten Porchemy!”

“There they are,” Diez pointed out, gesturing to them. There were two young men in various states of sleep on display. Vander shone his flashlight on each one as Diez indicated their resting spot.  “Our big, fat boy. He’s a bit of a bully. Then we have your typical pouty, brooding, tortured soul type. He’s an asshole, don’t argue with him. He’s fun but can’t be trusted off leash… and our littlest star is somewhere… right…” Diez approached the glass, leaning closer for a better look. “He’s right… over… Where the hell is he?”

“Turn on the light,” Vander suggested, shining his flashlight through the glass.

“They’re sleeping.” Zoro said, looking at Vander.

Vander’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Really? Well, fuck me then, right?”

Diez pressed a round button on the wall and the lights in the holding cell flickered on. The men inside groaned loudly in protest, covering their faces. “Where’s LUF?”

“L.U.F.?” Sanji repeated.

“They don’t have names.” Vander explained. “They go by their designated codes.”

“And what does L.U.F. stand for?” Zoro questioned.

“Nothing. I don’t know. Maybe it means something to somebody smarter than me.” Diez replied. “But it’s not important.” Diez knocked loudly against the glass, “Where the hell is LUF?”

“Fuck you,” one of them shouted. “We’re trying to sleep.”

“Damn it,” Diez cursed smacking the door. “Fucking trouble.”

“Lesson one in Deadhouse,” Vander announced, pointing toward the steel door. “Never, ever open this door until you can see them all.”

Zoro and Sanji looked closer; pressed against the steel door was a very slender, wild looking boy. He looked ill, too thin and with a pale complexion. He was perfectly hidden from view except for the most discerning eye.

“We brought the new Boss,” Vander shouted, pressing the button below the lights. A buzzer sounded, grating and loud. “And the new Porchemy.” Vander laughed to himself. “Come say ‘hi’.”


	12. Book: Deadhouse: II

“He’s sneaky,” Sanji commented about LUF, unimpressed, “so?”

“So?” Vander wheezed, “What do you mean, ‘so’?”

“I mean… So, what’s the big deal with this job?” Sanji replied, sitting in one of the chairs across from the holding cell. He reached for a cigarette before realizing he didn’t bring any in.

“He just doesn’t get it,” Vander realized.

“The eldest is TCH,” Diez explained, handing Sanji one of the clipboards, “He’s from the original studies the Germa Six Six started in the late eighties.”

“I thought they were all younger,” Zoro said, doing the math in his head.  “Didn’t realize this study had lasted so long.”

“He wasn’t originally a part of Deadhouse. The unit was opened just eleven years ago,” Vander replied.

“He’s well fed,” Sanji muttered.

“That’s where Porchemy went,” Vander teased.

“Yeah, he’s a lard ass,” Diez agreed, “They exercise three times a week, under supervision of course, but it doesn’t seem to make a difference.”

There was a buzzing sound as the door opened behind them. A tall man, pale in complexion, stepped into the room. He smiled from ear to ear, introducing himself, “I’m Caesar,” he laughed freely, “You must be little Mr. Vinsmoke and the new recruit, Roronoa.”

“Sanji’s fine,” Sanji replied, blinking in response to being called such a name. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person finally.”

“Likewise,” Caesar insisted, turning to face the glass wall. “I see you came to see the Ds.”

“The Ds?” Zoro asked.

Caesar nodded and smiled, adjusting his pristine, white lab coat, “Yes. That’s what we call them. The Ds of Deadhouse. It’s a cute little nickname I came up with myself…”

Zoro nodded, even if he didn’t find it very clever.

“I’m so glad I caught you before you left,” Caesar continued, “is there anything I can explain? Any questions that you have?”

“Why do they vary so drastically in age?” Sanji asked, tapping his fingers against his knee.

“Ah, that’s because we started with over fifteen thousand subjects eleven years ago.”

“Fif-teen thousand?” Zoro stammered in disbelief.

“Yes,” Caesar confirmed. “Ask Vander to show you the freezers some time.”

“There’s no way fifteen thousand people could be kept in here…” Sanji argued, scoffing.

“It wasn’t fifteen thousand people, Little Vinsmoke,” Caesar corrected, “it was fifteen thousand very, very dead test subjects.” Sanji waited for the laughter, but it never came. He looked around at the others, waiting for them to finally crack. Caesar cleared his throat, “Out of those fifteen thousand corpses, we were successful with only 30.”

“Successful with what?” Zoro asked, a feeling of dread creeping into his belly.

“Reanimation.” Caesar cooed excitedly. “There’s something very special about the Ds. Very special. They aren’t like the rest of us… not at all…”

“What happened to the 27 others?” Zoro asked.

“They weren’t Ds.” Caesar replied simply. “They didn’t have the heart for it.”

“What’s that mean?” Sanji asked.

“They couldn’t speak or learn or communicate…” Caesar explained. “They were reanimated, but had no soul…”

“They don’t believe you, Doctor,” Vander cackled. “Can I show them?”

Caesar nodded, “I don’t think it’s that they don’t believe me. I think it’s that they don’t have any imagination… Go ahead and show them.”

Vander slid the bolt and then released the chain on the door. He pulled open the heavy steel, yanking the slender, young occupant out. LUF hissed viciously, his eyes wide and frightened. He scratched at Vander, snapping his teeth shut in the air. “Don’t worry,” Vander breathed out, violently dragging LUF along the ground, “He’s strong and fast but not very smart after the treatments…”

“What do you mean?” Sanji asked, covering his mouth as he watched Vander manhandle the emaciated teen.

“He’s too dumb to turn a door handle when he’s like this,” Diez explained, shutting the door and bolting it once LUF was entirely out.

Vander kicked LUF roughly in the stomach before smashing his shoes down on his hands, pinning him to the floor. Vander looked toward Caesar expectantly. Caesar obliged, passing a pistol with a silencer to the other man.

“I thought weapons weren’t allowed in here…” Zoro muttered in distaste.

“I’m always carrying,” Caesar replied. “For mine and my researchers’ safety…”

“What are you doing?” Sanji demanded.

Caesar smiled, “This is usually against the rules, but since you’re both new, I’ll make an exception…” Caesar pulled out his satellite phone, and pressed the side button, “LUF, gunshot bullet to the head.” **Pew** , the silencer warped the sound. “Reanimation, start time.”

LUF was motionless on the floor, his eyes wide and unseeing. Blood was splattered around his head like a grotesque aura. There was a small black hole in-between his eyes. Blood abruptly poured from it, streaming down his face. And then LUF sat up, gasping heavily. “Reanimation, stop time,” Caesar rasped into the phone.

“What the fuck…” Sanji murmured, standing up.

Zoro had looked away when Vander fired the pistol. He saw everything out of the corner of his eyes and it was enough to make him physically ill. He began to gag and the three veterans of Deadhouse laughed in amusement. Zoro turned away, startled to discover the two other men leaning against the glass. They watched silently, their foreheads resting against the clear wall. Without speaking a word, Zoro knew they were not amused.

“What is going on?” Sanji demanded, watching Vander hoist LUF to his feet.

“See,” Vander announced, shaking LUF until he started to screech, “Good as new…”

“This is fucked.” Sanji said, bolting toward the door.

The other men just laughed.

“Daddy Vinsmoke didn’t explain the job well enough, did he?” Caesar taunted, laughing to himself.

Sanji didn’t bother hiding his disgust, “There isn’t enough money in the world for this.”

“Are you going to put him back?” Zoro questioned, gesturing toward the very well-guarded door.

“We’ll wait a bit,” Diez admitted, “until they’re all less excited.”

“What exactly is my job here?” Zoro inquired, looking from Sanji to the others.

“Move the residents from their holding cell to the research lab as necessary. Each shift feeds them one meal. One week a month you will be responsible for bathing them. One week a month you will be responsible for supervising their enrichment activities, such as the gym.” Diez rattled off.

“Am I going to end up a lab rat?” Zoro pressed.

Caesar laughed, “You’re a contracted employee. You’re free to go at the end of two years. We don’t test on unwilling participants.”

“He’s willing?” Sanji snapped, gesturing toward LUF.

“Dead people can’t give or take consent.” Caesar hissed, his eyes narrowed.

“But he’s not dead…” Zoro said, a little too forcefully.

“He was,” Caesar maintained with a smile. “Isn’t science wonderful? I’m a genius.”

Three hours later Zoro finally managed to find the compound’s liquor hall. He was too confused and mortified to feel lucky they had one on the premises. He wandered in and slumped down at the bar. “Rough night?” the bartender asked.

“Beer.” Zoro growled.

“Sure.”

Zoro gulped down his beer, his eyes closed tightly. He thought of the people living in Deadhouse and he threw his hand over his mouth, barely holding it in.

 “Thought I’d find you here,” Sanji sighed, sinking onto the barstool beside Zoro.

Zoro nodded without bothering to look up. He finished his beer and slammed his hand against the counter, “Make it a whiskey this time.”

“You’re the new guys in Deadhouse,” the bartender realized, pouring Zoro’s drink. He slid it across the bar, smiling sympathetically, “it’s on the house tonight.”

“I tried leaving,” Zoro admitted, finally glancing at Sanji. “But they wouldn’t let me.”

“Same.” Sanji breathed out, pulling a cigarette from the dwindling pack. “Even called the fucking stupid piece of shit Judge.”

“Jesus,” Zoro grunted, “if a Vinsmoke can’t pull some strings no one can.”

“He didn’t try,” Sanji spat.

“I meant you,” Zoro pointed out, downing his whiskey.

“Ah,” Sanji nodded in realization, “yeah. They didn’t care. I’m stuck; unless, of course, I get eaten in the next 730 days.”

“Don’t even joke like that,” Zoro groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“How’d you get here?” Sanji wondered, laying his head on his arms.

“I was recruited,” Zoro answered.

“Everyone is,” Sanji replied, “I meant how? When? Where?”

“Oh,” Zoro nodded slowly, “It’s stupid.”

“Just tell me.” Sanji demanded.

Zoro sighed heavily, “I was an amateur circuit MMA fighter. Nothing special. I just happened to be at the bank when two men came in and tried to rob the place. They started beating the shit out of the bank manager. He was a little old man. I couldn’t stand there and do nothing. So I ended up beating the shit outta them. I ended up on the news. Like I said, nothing special. But then I got a job offer.” Zoro waved his hands, “And I’m here.”

“That’s the most retarded story I’ve ever heard,” Sanji said simply, waving down the bartender. “I’d like a martini. A real martini, with gin…”

“Oh, well, sor-ry…” Zoro barked. “Fuck you too.”

“Nothing personal,” Sanji sighed. “Just another fucking shitty thing I learned today.”

“How so?”

“I’m here because the Judge is a lunatic who clearly ruins more than just my life…” Sanji explained. “And you’re here because you helped a fucking old man and stopped a bank robbery.” Sanji waved his arms. “See the difference?”

“I’m here because I wanted twenty million dollars and was willing to do a lot to get it.” Zoro said, shaking his head.

“Do you think…” Sanji trailed off.

“What?” Zoro pressed, furrowing his brow.

“Do you think Vander and Diez started off like us?” Sanji wondered. “Horrified and disgusted?”

“It makes me curious about the other shift,” Zoro admitted. “But I don’t think I’ll ever be able to laugh it off like they did.”

“We’ll meet the other shift tomorrow,” Sanji replied, “Jesus Christ. I hope they’re normal people.”

Zoro chewed on his lip before replying, “I don’t think normal people can do this job.”

“I can’t believe I’m stuck here for two years,” Sanji murmured, finishing his martini in one gulp.

“Or until somebody eats you.” Zoro sighed, lifting his finger for another whiskey.

It was not an easy task to be at the Deadhouse unit in the morning. Zoro had been sitting in the security lounge for over forty-five minutes before Sanji arrived, and Zoro had been an hour late. Sanji didn’t say a word. He simply shook his head and slid his badge through the slot on the next door.

They walked into the first room and undressed. It didn’t need to be said, but they were both in their clothes from the day before. They changed slowly, stumbling and staggering. Sanji groaned, resting his head against the wall.

It took another fifteen minutes before Zoro and Sanji walked through the third door and down the hallway. They didn’t smile at the researchers as they came into the lab. Sanji looked around, his eyes narrowed with distaste, “Where are the day shift guys?”

“In the gym with the Ds,” one of the researchers answered, not even bothering to look up from the scarlet fluid she was studying.

“Where’s the gym?” Zoro asked.

“Take the second farthest hall; walk down until you see glass windows and doors. It should be very bright in there right now,” another man answered. “That’s the gym.”

“Nice try,” Sanji snapped, “I’m the boss, right? Show me, assholes. One of you stop what you’re doing and show me where I’m going…”

“We can’t leave the lab,” one of the men insisted. “It’s against protocol.”

“If one of the names on the bottom of your checks is ‘Vinsmoke’, raise your hand,” Sanji drawled. “Good. Now take me to the gym or don’t get paid.”

“I’ll make a call,” the woman said, “see if someone from your team can come back and show you the way…”

“Never mind. Forget it.” Zoro snapped, walking off. “Come on, Sanji.”

“There goes their holiday bonuses,” Sanji said, shaking a hand through his hair.

“Honestly, I don’t know what exactly those people do,” Zoro whispered, turning down a hallway, “but I don’t like them already. And I don’t want to be around them…”

“Is this the right way?” Sanji questioned, looking down the grey hall curiously.

“I don’t know.” Zoro admitted. “But it’s gotta take us somewhere.”

“I don’t particularly want to explore,” Sanji replied, eyes wide, “No thank you.”

“We’re not exploring,” Zoro reasoned, “We’re getting out of the lab before one of them starts testing on us…”

“Look, I know this is crazy but I can assure you,” Sanji breathed out, “that no one will be testing on you…”

“Pretty sure the Memoriae implant sounds like they’re testing it out on us…” Zoro argued. “And hell, do you know that Porchemy was eaten on accident?”

“I don’t know anything,” Sanji confessed, raising his hands. “My job before coming here was to look pretty and ask people to send in their paperwork.”

“Hey,” Zoro breathed out, pointing ahead, “I think we found it.”

The gym was just ahead, at the end of the hall. And it was immediately obvious what they meant by bright. The room was so brightly lit it was almost unbearable to look through the glass. Sanji knocked on the door, his forearm over his eyes, “Anyone in here?”

There were two men sitting down, wearing sunglasses and drinking bottled water. They waved lazily as Zoro and Sanji walked in. They stood, both crossing the room in two large strides, “You must be Mr. Vinsmoke,” the older man said, “I’m Egana and this is my partner, Bluejam.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sanji murmured, shaking hands.

“You must be Zoro,” Bluejam realized, “I won’t get to know you, I’m retiring soon, but it’s a pleasure to have some new blood.”

“Why the hell is it so bright in here?” Zoro demanded, squinting in the uncomfortable brightness.

“Ah,” Egana turned, grabbing two pairs of sunglasses from the plastic shoe organizer on the wall, “it’s the sun lamps.”

“Sun lamps?” Sanji wondered, putting on the sunglasses before looking around.

“Yeah,” Bluejam replied. “It’s for the Ds. It isn’t healthy to never be in sunlight. So they put these sun lamps in here to try and bring out their vitamins or what the fuck ever…”

Sanji finally realized that those _things_ were in there with them. He turned in a circle, searching the room in horror. “Where are they?”

“They’re being shy,” Egana sighed heavily.

“They’re lazy pigs,” Bluejam spat. “They never work out. It’s pathetic… It’s like pulling teeth.”

“But the research department makes us send in an hour’s worth of data,” Egana explained, “so we make a deal with them. If they get on the treadmill for an hour and wear the monitors, we’ll let them do whatever they want the other three hours.”

“Four hours of gym time?” Zoro asked, looking around the room with interest.

“Well, enrichment…” Egana explained, pointing to the far corner. “They’ve got foosball, air hockey; they had billiards until they tried to fuck Diez up with the pool cue…”

“A library,” someone said aloud, “that’s been read and reread a dozen times…”

Sanji and Zoro turned, looking the man up and down. He was thin but taller than them both. It was obvious that he was malnourished and unhealthy, but there was something beautiful about him. His skin was smooth bronze, his hair a contrasting black, and his eyes were a startling yellow shade. He smiled, a mixture of pleasant and chilling. “So you’re the new keepers.”

“Zoro,” Zoro said in introduction, extending his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Egana demanded, preparing for an event of some chaotic nature.

But the resident of Deadhouse simply shook Zoro’s hand, “Law.”

“Law?” Zoro murmured in confusion.

“Not Law, L.A.W.,” Bluejam barked. “They don’t have names. They have designations.”

“I’m Sanji,” Sanji added, smiling tightly at LAW.

“You’re the smallest keepers we’ve ever had,” LAW mused aloud. “They must be getting desperate now.”

“Don’t think you can push them around,” Egana barked, “they both have extensive fighting experience.”

There was movement on the floor behind the foosball table and a large, heavy man sat up, rubbing his belly absently, “These are the new guys?”

“Yes,” LAW answered, leaning against the wall beside the bookshelves.  

“Scraping the bottom of the barrel, eh?” TCH blasted, laughing loudly. “They won’t last two cycles.”

“Say what you want,” another voice said, coming somewhere from above. “I picked him. I think he’ll be good.”

“You didn’t pick him,” TCH argued.

“I did too!” the voice debated back, “Diez brought me the stack of pictures. Said I could pick…”

“Fuck you. No you didn’t…” TCH snapped. “He didn’t…”

LAW sighed, closing his book with a thud, “He did actually. You were asleep. And I didn’t care.”

Zoro looked up with difficulty. The sun lamps were so bright and hot it was nearly impossible to see. He struggled for several moments before finally catching a glimpse of the teen speaking. He was lying on the top of the metal rafter, the sun lamps heating his back. He couldn’t make out any details, but he knew it was the kid who’d been shot in the head the day before.

“And that’s LUF,” Egana explained, gesturing upward, “He’s still small enough that he finds his way into crevices and crannies. When you lose one, and you will, it’ll be him…”

“I didn’t realize he could speak…” Sanji murmured.

“Oh, yeah, you met them last night, right?” Bluejam shook his head. “They were still coming off their cycle. They’re always the worst the day of ’til two days after. If you get eaten, it’ll be after the cycle.”

“What cycle?” Zoro asked, looking around awkwardly.

“The medication.” Egana said simply.

“What’s the medication do?” Sanji questioned curiously.

“You’d have to ask Caesar,” Bluejam sighed, “that’s above my pay grade. I don’t care. I just do my job.”

“Don’t ask questions,” Egana suggested, “it makes the job easier.”

Sanji and Zoro exchanged looks. Sanji sighed, gesturing around the gym, “So this is it? We do this for a week a month? Just stand here and watch them lounge around?”

“Don’t get it twisted,” Egana breathed out, “it’s still a dangerous job, even when they aren’t being medicated.”

“They’re acting shy,” Bluejam insisted. “You’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

“First off, we’re not being medicated and it isn’t medication,” LAW said flatly, throwing himself down on one of the couches.

“Then what is it?” Zoro asked.

“It’s a weapon.” LAW answered, lying down on the couch, his legs dangling off the arm and his forearm tossed over his face. 

“We’re weapons,” LUF added, a slender arm sliding off the rafter.

TCH chuckled boisterously, slapping his leg in amusement, “Just wait for it, boys. One day we’ll just go… KA-BOOM!”


	13. Book: Deadhouse: III

“Damn it,” Sanji hissed, dropping into a squat. He held his ribs, rubbing in discomfort. “That hurt, LUF.”

LUF smiled crookedly, shrugging, “Sorry, Sanji…”

“Keep your arms at your core, Sanji,” Zoro instructed, pacing the mat. “Protect what’s important to you…”

“Then shouldn’t I be holding my groin?” Sanji mused, pushing himself to his feet.

“That’s what cups are for,” Zoro barked, clapping his hands together. “Remember, Luf,” Zoro softened, “Grab your opponent’s shirt with both hands, push out with your hip, bump it up and slam them over…”

“Stop giving him all the good tips,” Sanji complained, slapping Luffy’s hand in a friendly gesture.

“He weighs 90 lbs, Sanji,” LAW groaned, rolling over onto his side to watch the match. “You have the advantage.”

“He’s immortal,” Sanji protested, “I am not at an advantage.”

“It’s Jiu jitsu,” Zoro murmured, shaking his head, “Not a death match. Relax.”

“We’re not immortal,” TCH admitted, kicking the foosball table until the stuck ball wriggled free. “We die just like everybody else. In fact, usually once or twice more…”

“What does that mean?” Sanji asked, grappling with LUF.

“Well, I died in a knife fight when I was young,” TCH explained, “And one day, when I’m not useful anymore. They’ll kill me for good right here.”

“Don’t talk about it,” LAW snapped, cutting his yellow eyes.

“They know how,” TCH continued, licking his teeth. “They figured it out a few years back…”

“Shut up.” Law hissed, his hands curling into fists.

“Calm down,” Zoro instructed, pointing at TCH. “Stop agitating people.”

“I’m just saying, there were more of us,” TCH pressed onward, smiling gleefully. “Four of us.”

“Leave it alone, Teach,” LUF spat, throwing Sanji over his back and onto the mat. “Fucking stop it!”

Sanji was still scrambling to his feet when TCH and LUF were coming to blows. TCH was enormous in size compared to LUF, strong and sturdy, but LUF was fast and it didn’t matter how many times he was hit, he’d get right back up.

“Knock it off,” Zoro growled, pushing between the two fighting residents. He shoved as hard as he could, but both residents were too strong to budge.

The gym door flew open and Vander bolted inside. He placed his palm on the mat beside the door, “Decken, Vander. Deadhouse unit.” A little slot in the wall opened and Vander pulled out a taser.

“Whoa!” Sanji shouted, putting up his hands and stepping in front of LUF. “We’re handling it.”

“That’s not protocol,” Vander rasped out, raising the Taser in his shaking hands. “You don’t get in-between a resident fight. Move, Zoro.”

“We’ve got it.” Sanji insisted, turning around to help Zoro separate TCH and LUF.

“This Taser has over 100,000 volts.” Vander warned. “Move or die.”

“Damn it!” Sanji shouted, shoving LUF backward forcefully. LUF was thrown back against the treadmills. He collapsed and rolled, only stopping when he hit the glass wall.

TCH’s expression changed. He backed down, stepping away and laughing to himself. Zoro looked at Sanji in surprise before turning to Vander, “Thank you for the assistance, but we had it under control…”

“You didn’t and you don’t,” Vander insisted, pissed off. “They are not human, Zoro. They are not your buddies. They are dangerous… and they won’t think twice about killing you both.”

“You’re strong,” LAW murmured, suddenly standing behind Sanji.   
Sanji jumped in surprise and then cursed himself in embarrassment. “Yeah, well, it’s a job requirement.”

“You threw Luffy,” LAW continued, watching Sanji intently.

“Yeah, he’s little.” Sanji replied dismissively. “You said so yourself, I had the advantage.”

“I was teasing.” LAW admitted, whispering, “You didn’t stand a chance… At least, I didn’t think you did…”

“What are you asking, LAW?” Sanji asked, throwing his hands in the air.

LAW leaned in closely, close enough to make Sanji’s skin prickle, “Are you _medicated_ , Sanji?”

Vander and Zoro were bickering loudly, but all the Ds were listening intently. Sanji shook his head, “Not like you guys.” Sanji groaned loudly before finally admitting, “My f-father runs Germa Six Six.”

The Ds didn’t say a word, but the way their eyes narrowed was enough. Sanji chewed on his lip, “I’m sorry. I had no idea what Deadhouse really was. And I… I guess…”

“You don’t pick your parents,” LUF said finally. And then he smiled, wide and happy, “But if you’re that strong, I’m not taking it easy on you anymore…”

“Take it easy?” Sanji murmured in surprise.

“Yeah,” LUF snickered, “I’ve been going easy so I didn’t accidentally snap your spine or something…” LUF looked toward Zoro, “Is he Germa Six Six too?”

“No, he’s a normal human,” Sanji insisted, “Take it easy on him. Take it very easy on him…” Sanji shuddered at the thought of LUF paralyzing Zoro, “In fact, always let him win…”

“Huh?” LUF snickered in amusement, “No way…”

“And you, Mr. Vinsmoke,” Vander groaned, “Why on Earth would you allow this idiot to teach them Jiu jitsu?”

Sanji shrugged, “It’s been three weeks. No one’s tried to eat me. They’re bored. They are required to exercise for an hour, three days a week… It might as well be fun…”

“Fun?” Vander looked around in bewilderment. “Wow.”

“I don’t think it’s fun either,” LAW teased, “But they’re trying.”

“You’re making a mistake,” Vander snapped. “They’re not here to play around with. They’re dangerous.”

“If I get eaten, I get eaten,” Zoro barked. “It doesn’t affect you.”

“Sure it does,” Vander spat. “I’ll have to work overtime until you can be replaced.”

“Shift change,” Diez announced, stepping into the room with a smile. “You’ve lived another day… What’s going on?”

“These two are trying to kill themselves.” Vander hissed.

“Come on,” Sanji sighed, gesturing for Zoro to follow. “See you tomorrow, guys.”

“Bye.” LUF replied, running up behind them. He paused obediently at the yellow line on the floor, the line that indicated he wasn’t to go any further. He watched them leave, waving just before they disappeared from view.

“You first,” Vander growled, grabbing LUF from behind. “Back in your cell.”

Zoro and Sanji were too irritated to speak until after they’d showered. Zoro spoke first, eyeing Sanji thoughtfully, “That was a hell of a throw back there.”

“Being pretty isn’t my only skill,” Sanji teased, redressing.

“I can’t help but think you’re not in as much danger as me,” Zoro mused.

Sanji smiled, “Want the truth?”

“Always.”

“The Judge works in genetic studies and their application.” Sanji explained.

“In English?”

Sanji laughed softly, “He creates stronger, faster, smarter, better babies who grow into stronger, faster, smarter, better people.”

“Ah,” Zoro nodded. “I think I get it.”

“He’s found a way to use three to four sets of DNA to create life, thus eliminating undesirable genes from an embryo. Some people use it to have babies that are healthy. Others want blue eyes and blonde hair… And then you have the Judge. He wanted machines.”

“This is like a movie,” Zoro murmured. “How can any of this be real?”

“Money.” Sanji replied, immediately lighting a new cigarette. “It makes the world go round.”

“So if I shoot you in the head are you gonna get back up?” Zoro asked, eyeing Sanji.

Sanji closed his eyes tightly, “Yeah... That would kill me.” Sanji blew out a lungful of smoke. “I’m still human. Completely mortal.”

“What did TCH mean?” Zoro asked, following Sanji out of the room.

“I’m not sure.” Sanji admitted, “It happened before I joined the team.”

“I think it’s a good idea to find out,” Zoro pointed out.

“It should be in my files,” Sanji realized. “I’ll just have to look. Every fucking thing has a code name… So fucking annoying…”

“I’ll grab some beers and dinner,” Zoro suggested. “You get your laptop. We’ll meet in the mess hall. And we can start looking.”

“I think we need someplace quieter. With less people…” Sanji requested.

“What about my apartment?” Zoro recommended. “It’s not far from here. It’s in the Green hall, room 4.”

Sanji nodded, “Yeah. That sounds good.”

A half hour later, Zoro met Sanji at his door. Zoro balanced the food and drinks precariously, searching for his keys. Sanji pat his pocket, and upon hearing the jingle, plucked his keys out. Sanji unlocked the door and kicked it open. Zoro stepped inside, hitting the light switch with his elbow.

“It’s so empty.” Sanji realized, looking around at the generic, pre-furnished apartment.

“We can’t leave the compound.” Zoro explained, dumping their dinner onto his table. “It’s not like I can go shopping.”

“There are fifteen stores here,” Sanji pointed out. “You have options.”

“Yeah, I’ll pass,” Zoro grunted. “It’s just more shit like I already have in here.”

“Who knew you’d be picky…” Sanji murmured. “You don’t look picky.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Zoro demanded irritably.

“Never mind,” Sanji replied dismissively, “Let’s eat and then get to work.”

“Why don’t I look picky?” Zoro pressed. “And what does that mean?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s eat while it’s warm…”

“I think I’ve been insulted…” Zoro continued.

“But you don’t know?” Sanji asked, trying not to snicker.

Zoro thought for a moment before narrowing his eyes, “Shut up.”

Sanji took a bite, murmuring around a mouthful of food, “Ooh… it’s actually delicious…”

“You think so?” Zoro asked before biting into his own.

Sanji nodded, chewing blissfully, “Soooo good…”

“Strange,” Zoro said, swallowing, “I would’ve pegged you as being picky.”

Sanji’s eyes widened, he swallowed thickly, “What’s that mean?”

Zoro shrugged, “Nothing…”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Sanji snapped. “What do you mean?”

Zoro smirked, “I don’t mean nothing…”

“Just eat,” Sanji grunted. “No talking.”

Several hours had passed and they had nothing to show for it. It was Sanji’s turn to exclaim, “Fuck it! There isn’t shit in here that’s useful!”

And it was Zoro’s turn to encourage him to continue, “It’s only 11 years of data. We can do it.”

“Only 11 years?” Sanji nearly hyperventilated. “That’s only about four thousand fucking days to sort through…”

“We could always just ask Teach,” Zoro suggested.

“Careful, we’re not supposed to call them that,” Sanji breathed out, looking around as if someone might hear them.

“Who are you afraid of?” Zoro questioned. “Vander said so himself, it’s not like we can get fired…”

“It’s something the Judge said,” Sanji replied, lighting another cigarette. “He said to make sure not to get attached…”

“What’s that mean?” Zoro made a face.

“I don’t know…” Sanji admitted. “But the Judge is a very weird person. He doesn’t speak unnecessarily… So the fact he told me, means something…”

“I see he couldn’t replicate those genetics,” Zoro teased. “You never shut up.”

“I’m a failure.” Sanji said so simply that Zoro laughed. Sanji shrugged, puffing on his cigarette. “I’m not kidding. He tells me all the time. He didn’t want me to take this job. I think because he didn’t want people to meet me in person. Then they’d know…”

“Know what?” Zoro demanded, his brows furrowed.

“How disappointing I am.”

“What?” Zoro shook his head, “No…”

“You don’t understand,” Sanji took a long drag before continuing. “These people are cold and heartless. There are two kinds of scientists in the world. Those who respect nature and those who want to rule it. These people aren’t… I don’t know… Never mind…”

“I think I understand what you’re saying,” Zoro replied. “I’ve been here less than a month and I’ve already decided only psychopaths could experiment on Luf.”

“L.U.F.,” Sanji corrected.

“Law and Teach call him Luffy,” Zoro pointed out, smiling at the face Sanji made.

“Zoro,” Sanji began.

“You’re the director of Deadhouse,” Zoro said, “Do you care?”

“I don’t, but-”

“I won’t say it in front of anyone higher up than you,” Zoro compromised. “The rest can kiss my ass.”

Sanji smiled, nodding slowly, “Deal.”

“Ready to keep looking?” Zoro asked.

Sanji groaned, dropping his head against the table, “I quit.”

“You can’t quit,” Zoro refused, pulling the laptop over in front of him. “You’re under contract for the next seven years…”

“You know,” Sanji began slowly, watching Zoro scroll through files, “we won’t remember each other either.”

Zoro paused, watching Sanji out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck, “Didn’t think about that. But I guess you’re right.”

“I could walk past you on the street and not know you.” Sanji continued.

Zoro shrugged, “Guess if you have any deep, dark secrets you wanna tell anyone, I’d be a good person to talk to.”

Sanji closed his eyes, moving his arm to block his face, “What is wrong with you?”

“What? Why?” Zoro was caught off guard. “I thought I was being optimistic.”

“Well stop,” Sanji snapped, sitting up. “It’s not working.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Zoro chastised, “Now sit up and fucking help me look, Ding Dong.”

“Ding Dong?!” Sanji’s mouthed gaped open. “Excuse me? I’m your boss!”

“If you don’t like it,” Zoro teased playfully, “Fire me.”

“Oh, I won’t fire you,” Sanji breathed threateningly, “I’ll just slather you with barbecue sauce and push you into the pit.”

“I’m not big on barbecue sauce,” Zoro debated, “How about teriyaki?”

“I don’t think they’ll care.” Sanji replied. “They don’t seem picky. They’re, you know, like you…”

“When I figure out what that means,” Zoro warned, “I’ll kick your ass.”

“You couldn’t if you wanted to,” Sanji spat.

Zoro laughed, scrolling through another row of files, “Whatever, Ding Dong.”

“Call me that one more time,” Sanji barked.

“And what?” Zoro taunted, opening a file. “What are you going to do, Ding Dong?”

Sanji smiled, twisting in his chair. He lunged toward Zoro, wrapping his slender hands around Zoro’s throat. He pretended to throttle Zoro, squeezing him tightly, “Die, Shithead.”

“I won’t… do… you… the… fa-vor…” Zoro gasped as Sanji shook him back and forth.

“Fine,” Sanji said, releasing Zoro, “I don’t wanna have to replace you anyway. The position is hard to fill.”

Sanji’s cellular phone rang. He looked at it a moment before answering, “Bonjour?”

_“Mr. Vinsmoke!”_

“Please, I insist, just Sanji…”

_“There’s been an incident,”_ Vander screamed. _“Code Silver.”_

“What’s a ‘Code Silver’?” Zoro murmured.

Sanji ignored him, “Alright,” Sanji breathed, standing up. He slammed his laptop closed and threw his jacket back on. “On my way.”

_“Bring back up!”_

“What’s a ‘Code Silver’?” Zoro repeated, following after Sanji.

“It means there’s been an injury to a member of the Deadhouse unit’s team.” Sanji replied, placing his phone against his ear, “Hello, Egana, it’s a Code Silver. We need you to come in…”

_“On our way…”_

“I wonder what happened,” Zoro murmured, hopping on the golf cart parked along the wall.

“We’ll see in a minute,” Sanji replied, reversing several hundred yards down the hallway until he had room to turn.

“Hey, Sanji,” Vergo drawled, waiting outside the door to Deadhouse. “Need some assistance from my unit?”

Sanji rolled his eyes, slamming his hand against the pad on the wall, “Vinsmoke, Sanji. Deadhouse unit. And go to hell, Vergo.”

“Don’t be like that,” Vergo sighed, “I have fifteen men ready and willing to assist you with anything your little Vinsmoke heart desires…”

“Roronoa, Zoro. Deadhouse unit,” Zoro spit out before rushing through the door. He ran down the hall after Sanji, his heart pounding wildly. “Do you think we needed his help?”

Sanji clicked his tongue in irritation, throwing his hand on the next pad. “I’d rather fucking die than accept that dickhead’s help.”

“That might be an option,” Bluejam said, waiting on the other side. “Do you know what’s happening yet? Who is it?”

“I don’t know anything,” Sanji admitted, stripping off his jacket and tie.

Zoro shook his head, “Look, if someone’s in trouble, I’m just going in. What the hell are my jeans gonna hurt?” And without another word, Zoro took off through the third door and down the hall.

“He’s got a point,” Bluejam agreed, following after him.

Zoro ran into the lab before skidding to a stop. Diez was on the floor, bleeding profusely. He was screaming, tears leaking from his eyes. The research team was all around him, tending to his grotesque wound.

Sanji appeared in the doorway, his button-up shirt half undone. He looked around in confusion before asking, “What happened?”

“Diez was retrieving TCH for an examination,” Caesar explained, sitting down in his chair. “And there was an incident…”

“Clearly,” Sanji exhaled, shaking his head. “TCH did this? Why? Is it serious? Where is he?”

“One question at a time,” Caesar said with a laugh. “TCH is in his cell. Safe and sound. It was LAW that attacked Diez.”

“Law?!” Zoro murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

“L.A.W.,” Caesar repeated, “had an episode. He attacked Diez when Diez was retrieving TCH. Diez was bitten six times in the neck and shoulder. Diez was able to slam the door shut to contain TCH and LUF, but LAW is loose in the facility.”

“Diez,” Sanji said, kneeling beside the injured man. He turned toward Caesar, “Is he going to be alright? What do you mean by an episode?”

“Questions can wait,” Caesar decided, “You have a resident of Deadhouse roaming around freely. That’s a serious issue. How are you going to handle it, little Vinsmoke?”

Sanji stood. He turned toward Bluejam and Egana, “Get yourself a Taser, set them low. Take the farthest two hallways. Walk them together. Vander wait at the cell. Everyone keep your radios on and loud. Keep in touch. Zoro and I will take the closest halls. And, Caesar, Diez had better be alive by the time I get back or I will have to make a call about your department’s funding…”

“Of course,” Caesar chuckled, “Tis mostly a flesh wound…”

“Be careful, Mr. Vinsmoke,” Egana warned, “When he gets like that nothing can bring him back to his senses.”

“You be careful too,” Sanji replied, checking his pockets hopefully. He pulled his pack of cigarettes out and lit a new smoke. “We can’t afford any other injuries.”

“What do you think he did to him?” Zoro asked once they were alone.

Sanji sighed, “What do you mean?”

“Law? Law attacked somebody like that?” Zoro shook his head. “Seems provoked.”

“Zoro,” Sanji replied, “These people are dangerous. There’s no question about it. I think you’re underestimating them.”

“What the hell is that?” Zoro asked, nodding toward a dark stain on the floor. It was blood. It was smeared down the hall like a stripe. Zoro realized what it was quickly, “This is the hall Diez took to get out.”

“Which means Law should be around here somewhere… right?” Sanji reasoned.

There was a strange rumble around the corner. Zoro and Sanji paused. A deep, agonized moan floated through the air. Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks. “What is that?”

“I think it’s Law,” Zoro replied.

“Did you grab a Taser?” Sanji asked, patting his pockets in realization.

“No.” Zoro answered. “Did you?”

Sanji puffed on his cigarette leisurely before replying, “Nope. I sure didn’t.”

“I think it’s worse listening to it,” Zoro realized, “Let’s just turn the corner and get it over with. It’s just Law, right?”

“Yeah,” Sanji agreed. “We’re psyching ourselves out. It’s one guy. There are two of us.”

There was a terrible screech and something flew around the corner. It was LAW enraged and hysterical. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. Blood-tinged drool oozed from his hanging mouth. His bronze skin was stained red with Diez’s blood. He scratched wildly, his teeth snapping shut on thin air.

“Shit!” Sanji shouted, ducking under LAW.

“Law,” Zoro called out, shoving him away from Sanji. “What is wrong with you?”

But LAW wasn’t listening. He couldn’t communicate. He was much more like LUF had been that first night than any version of LAW they’d seen. There was nothing cool and intelligent about him in that moment. He was slow and lumbering but persistent. No matter how many times Zoro tried to throw him to the ground, LAW was unfazed. And he’d simply stand up again.

“That’s not working!” Sanji called out, backing up against the wall.

“No kidding, Ding Dong!” Zoro snapped.

“Well, then try something else, dipshit!” Sanji barked.

“If you’re so smart, you do it!” Zoro growled, rolling LAW over his back and onto the floor at Sanji’s feet.

Sanji rolled his eyes, “Fine. Sure. I’ll do it.”

“Show me then,” Zoro insisted, waving his hand in gesture.

Sanji kicked LAW’s legs out from under him. LAW landed hard against the tiled floor. Sanji smirked at Zoro before rolling LAW over onto his stomach. Sanji sat on LAW, pinning his hands behind his back. “My pleasure, Mr. Roronoa.”

But suddenly LAW pushed himself onto his knees. He pushed off the floor with his head and threw himself into the wall, smashing Sanji into the thick concrete. LAW rolled back and forth crushing Sanji until he couldn’t breathe. “Damn it…”

Zoro grabbed LAW firmly, twisting his shirt in his hands. He threw his entire weight into the throw but LAW wouldn’t budge. LAW let out a furious hiss, his teeth closing around Zoro’s shoulder. “Fuuuuuuuck!”

“Shit,” Sanji gasped, “Are you okay?”

Sanji was pinned against the wall. Zoro was held in LAW’s death grip, pinned in place by his terrible teeth. Neither of them could move.  “I’ll… try… to… push…” Sanji gasped, struggling to stay conscious.

“Save your breath,” Zoro groaned, trying to pry LAW’s mouth open.

And then suddenly Zoro was on the floor, blood spurting from his wound. It was painful and bleeding, but it wasn’t as serious as it could be. Sanji slid down the wall onto the floor. He rolled onto his side, coughing and gasping for air.

LAW was screeching, clawing the ground. His nails broke in half, blood bursting from the fingertips. LUF was on top of him, his feet planted in LAW’s back. He leaned over and stroked LAW’s head, whispering, “It’s okay… I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Law…”

“What are you doing here?” Zoro asked, looking LUF up and down in shock.

LUF didn’t move. It was Sanji’s turn to ask, “How did you get out of the cell?”

“You should call for backup,” LUF said finally, sitting on top of LAW.

“No,” Sanji refused, rubbing his sore parts.

LUF made a face, “Why not?”

“You’ve got him contained, just fine…” Sanji answered. He looked to Zoro unsurely, “Think we should move him?”

“Sooner the better,” Zoro mumbled.

“You’re not going to call the others?” LUF asked again.

Sanji confirmed with a nod. “Not if you can get him back to your room without them.”

LUF nodded emphatically, “I can.”

“Then let’s go,” Zoro encouraged, helping LUF lift LAW to his feet.

LAW lunged at Zoro again but LUF kept him out of range. LUF smiled at Zoro, “Don’t get bit.”

Zoro groaned loudly, wiping his face, “Just worry about yourself. Don’t go crazy on us.”

_“Sanji,”_ Vander wheezed through the radio. _“I don’t understand… I swear he was here, but…”_

“We have them both,” Sanji replied. “We’re on our way back.”

“How’d you get out?” Zoro asked, eyeing LUF curiously.

LUF smiled, “Not telling you.”

“Well thank you.” Sanji said. “It was perfect timing.”

“I could hear you needed help.” LUF answered. “And I know Law wouldn’t want to hurt you two.”

“What do you mean?” Zoro wondered. “You could hear us all the way over here?”

“And smell the blood.” LUF confirmed.

“Impressive,” Sanji murmured. “And what’s more you were able to stop him.”

“Of course,” LUF sighed, pushing LAW forward, “I could’ve saved Diez and Porchemy and the others too.” LUF smiled tightly, “If I’d wanted to.”


	14. Book: Deadhouse: IV

_“I need answers, Sanji.”_

Sanji laid his head in his hands, his eyes closed.

“Sir,” Caesar spoke, leaning toward the speakerphone. “I apologize for any trouble my research team has caused…”

_“I don’t think it was the research team that caused this fiasco…”_

“I didn’t create those monsters,” Sanji spat out angrily, “My job is to move them from point A to point B without anyone dying and we did that.”

_“Two people were bitten-”_

“No one is dead. Now let me go do my job.” Sanji yelled, slamming his finger down on the disconnect button.

“Did you just hang up on Judge Vinsmoke?” Caesar asked, his eyes wide.

Sanji stood up, slamming both hands against the oak table, “If he doesn’t like it he can bring his fat ass down to Brazil and tell me himself.”

The phone rang. Loud and clear. Caesar looked from the phone to Sanji in horror. “Are you going to answer?”

“You can if you want to,” Sanji said before walking from the room.

“How’d the call from Daddy go?” Vergo asked, pushing off from the wall to follow after Sanji.

“What the hell do you want?” Sanji barked.

“I heard about the two guys being bitten in Deadhouse. Such a tragedy.”

“Hold your tears,” Sanji breathed, “They’re both alive and will be back to work next week.”

“It’s a miracle.” Vergo said simply.

Sanji halted abruptly in the hall and turned to face Vergo, “Oh, Vergo, you’re just so wise and mature. Please take me under your wing…”

“All you had to do was ask, gorgeous,” Vergo drawled.

“Oh barf,” Sanji spat. “You literally make me ill.”

“You should request a transfer while you still can,” Vergo said, rubbing his hands. “More important people than you have died in Deadhouse.”

Sanji was caught off guard by the statement. He blinked slowly, trying to absorb the comment. Vergo merely smiled, his thumb brushing over Sanji’s chin. “Shut your mouth, love. You’ll look smarter.”

“Ohhh, fuck you.” Sanji kicked Vergo hard in the shin, stomping on his foot before storming down the hall.

A few hours later he was sitting in the gym. It was quiet, subdued. Zoro was on mandatory leave and LAW had been put _somewhere_ as a punishment. TCH slept and LUF drew pictures by smudging the glass.

“Do you like drawing?” Sanji asked.

LUF shrugged, “I’m not good at it but it’s something to do.”

“I still draw stick people too,” Sanji replied with a laugh. “Don’t worry.”

“Will Zoro be back soon?” LUF asked, drawing devil horns on his stick figures.

“He’s on mandatory leave until next week.”

“What does that mean?”

Sanji sighed, “It means even if he wants to come back he has to wait until the doctors approve it.”

“And next week is a bad week,” LUF groaned, smacking his palms against the tile.

“Why’s next week a bad week?” But as soon as the question left Sanji’s mouth he had his own answer.

TCH laughed, “Cause we’ll be drugged up and drooling and hungry for flesh.” He laughed even louder, “And if you think Law’s bad… You ain’t seen nothin’ yet…”

“What happened to Law?” Sanji asked, scooting closer to LUF. “Why did he do that? Why was he like that?”

“He’s weak.” TCH said simply.

“That’s not true,” LUF argued.

“Then what?” TCH demanded, rolling his tongue against his cheek. “Whaddaya call it then?”

“He’s always done it.” LUF said, shrugging.

“But why? What is _it_?” Sanji pressed, tapping his fingers against his leg, wishing for a cigarette.

“It’s the _medication_ …” TCH declared before breaking into laughter.

“Law’s better at storytelling,” LUF sighed, leaning back on his hands and wriggling his feet back and forth. It took a moment but Sanji realized he was tanning.

“Law’s not here,” Sanji replied, scooting over to sit directly beside LUF. “And, honestly, I don’t particularly like Teach, so I’d rather talk to you…”

“I heard that,” TCH chuckled.

LUF turned to face Sanji. He unexpectedly touched Sanji’s face. His hands were surprisingly cold for being in such a hot room. His skin was soft, but felt almost damp. LUF brushed the hair from over Sanji’s eye, tucking it behind his ear. When several strands of Sanji’s hair popped out, LUF grunted. He removed Sanji’s sunglasses, putting them on his own face. He turned from side to side, modelling the frames. “How do I look?”

“Like I was just robbed by a monkey.” Sanji murmured.

LUF made a pouty face and it was surprisingly endearing. Sanji laughed, “You can keep ‘em.”

“We’re not supposed to wear them,” LUF mumbled, pushing his cheeks forward to make kissy fish lips.

“They look better on you,” Sanji insisted.

“Don’t lie to ‘im,” TCH called from the couch. “It doesn’t do ‘im any favors.”

“I think you do look better,” Sanji sighed, ruffling his hand through LUF’s hair.

The gesture shocked LUF. He tensed until it was over. And when he realized there was no pain involved his eyes grew wide and his face turned upward in a wide grin.  He tilted his head to the side, his fingers strumming against the floor, “It’s been years since anyone was brave enough to touch us… Or let us touch them…”

“Yeah, well,” Sanji exhaled heavily, “Zoro and me aren’t like the others.”

“Say that now,” TCH barked, no laughter in his voice, “But will you say it next week? Will you say it when you see us? Really see us? And the fucking monsters we are?”

“Don’t judge me on things I can’t control, like my father, and I won’t judge you on things you can’t control, like side effects from medication.” Sanji said simply.

TCH laughed loud and forced. He rolled over, the couch creaking beneath his weight. “Oh, I hope I don’t eat you. You’re pretty. It gives me something good to look at.”

Sanji turned away, his lashes fluttering irritably over his blue eyes. He licked his teeth, his jaw jutting forward in agitation. He opened his mouth to reply when LUF interjected sweetly, “Deal.”

Sanji smiled and nodded, “Deal.”

“If Law were here,” TCH mused, “He’d be tellin’ ya not to get too attached, Luffy.”

LUF swallowed and nodded, his face darkening. It caused a weird sensation in Sanji’s chest to see him suffering. Sanji closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was in no position to be a hero of any sort. He inhaled and exhaled, scolding himself. And then he reminded himself what he was after and he asked again, “So what happened with Law?”

“Law was one of the 15,000 corpses assigned to Deadhouse research. And he was one of the 30 who were brought back to life with the medication.” LUF recited, almost as if it were all scripted for him. “Of the 30, only four were capable of speech and communication.”

Sanji grabbed onto that information and didn’t let go, “Four? Who’s the fourth? Where is he?”

LUF turned, his face blank and expressionless, “He’s dead.”

“When did he die?” Sanji questioned.

“6 years ago,” TCH answered, “One of the zookeepers killed him.”

“Zookeepers?” Sanji shook his head in confusion.

“One of you people,” TCH clarified, “What else should we call you?”

“We’re the security team,” Sanji insisted.

“Sure, the security team,” TCH drawled. He laughed at the ridiculousness of it and Sanji had to agree. He had a point.

“I’m pretty sure zookeepers are much nicer with their residents,” Sanji replied, shaking his head.

“But do the animals think so?” TCH questioned, wriggling his thick brows.

“Shut up!” LUF shouted. “Stop ruining things for me!”

“What?” Sanji looked from TCH to LUF in surprise.

“He knows I’ve never been to a zoo and he’s an asshole that always tries to ruin things!” LUF accused, pointing at TCH angrily.

“You’ve never been to the zoo?” Sanji asked, sitting up straighter.

LUF shook his head, “Nope. But I’m gonna. One day I’ll go. I don’t care.”

“You’re never gettin’ outta here, stupid,” TCH barked.

“Have you been to the zoo?” LUF asked Sanji, peering expectantly into his face.

“Ah, yeah, I went once when I was little, with my mother,” Sanji explained. “It was fun. And I must add that the animals were happy and cared for. Zoos are important rehabilitation programs…”

“Luffy died when he was five,” TCH revealed suddenly, “So he didn’t have time for much.”

“Five?” Sanji managed to squeak out.

“All of us died somehow,” TCH pointed out, “And yet here we are. Alive and growing and eating and…” TCH paused, “Let’s just say they don’t provide us with the finer things in life. It makes our shitty life even fucking shittier.”

“How did you die?” Sanji asked. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“It’s in our files,” TCH replied, chuckling, “Didn’t you read them?”

“It’s a lot of information to process at once,” Sanji defended himself, “And I didn’t know you guys then. I just saw letters and numbers and research.”

“I was stabbed in the gut during a knife fight,” TCH explained, “In the prime of my life too. Such a fucking waste to wake up here.”

“He was stabbed 36 times,” LUF added, “And after five minutes with him you can understand why.”

Sanji let out a breathy laugh, “One can see how, yes.”

“Fuck you too,” TCH snapped. “Like yours is better?”

Sanji held his breath. He was very curious to hear LUF’s details. But LUF only smiled, placing his fingers on the frames of his sunglasses. He lifted them slightly to give TCH a certain look before saying simply, “Mine was a tragic accident. And I’m sure everyone involved is filled with remorse…”

“What kind of accident?” Sanji murmured.

“Accidental discharge of a weapon,” LUF replied, “Fatal gunshot wound to the chest.”

Sanji’s brows raised in surprise, “Wow.” And then Sanji shook his head, “Who shot a five year old?”

“That’s all that’s in the file,” LUF said, “So I don’t know much more.”

“Can you remember… before…?”

LUF shrugged, “Not much at all.” LUF looked toward TCH for confirmation and the man nodded, “But it seems to be freshest after the medication wears off. Like the day after we get back to normal, I can almost remember faces and people…”

“And what about Law?”

LUF hesitated for a moment before answering, “He died of some disease. It wiped out like everyone wherever he’s from…”

“And he has episodes even when he’s not on the medication?”

“Law’s weak,” TCH barked, “If any of us should’ve died, it should’ve been Law.”

“Shut up.” LUF growled.

“Why’s he weak?” Sanji pressed on.

“What they’re injecting us with never leaves,” TCH explained. “It’s not fat soluble, if that means anything to you.”

“I have a Bachelor’s in chemical engineering.” Sanji replied.

“Don’t care,” TCH murmured before continuing, “The virus brought us back to life and it keeps us alive. Those 26 others never spoke a word. They drooled all over each other. They ate researchers and tried to eat us. And they sure as hell ate a fuck ton of zookeepers.”

“They tried to eat you? Even though you also have the virus?” Sanji wondered.

“Eventually they euthanized the others. They were too dangerous and too strong to keep around,” TCH continued. “And yeah, they kept trying to eat us, the valuable subjects.”

TCH paused for breath before adding, “Immediately Law fucked us over. He would revert unexpectedly. He would drool and attack us, for no reason. They decided we were too unpredictable to be used for whatever the hell they ordered us for and now they pump us full of the virus once a month to see if we can still come back from it.”

“This department has the highest funding after the CEO and COO,” Sanji replied, “I’m sure it doesn’t make it better, but you’re definitely a priority to the powers that be.”

TCH let out a peculiar noise, nearly mewling in glee, “Oh that does make me feel better. I wanna be special…”

“It does make me curious,” Sanji admitted, “Why Law has relapses and you others don’t.”

“I think it’s the small study group,” Caesar said suddenly. Sanji snapped up in surprise, on his feet in a moment.

“I didn’t realize you were in here…” Sanji breathed out.

Caesar laughed before continuing, “I believe if I had more subjects LAW’s anomaly would be more prevalent.”

“Makes sense.” Sanji said, nodding his head.

Caesar smiled, leaning in closely, “And if you have any other questions, Little Vinsmoke, you’re more than welcome to ask me…” Caesar gestured to the Ds, “This is very unorthodox.”

“To speak to them?!” Sanji questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Caesar laughed again, “You’re very unlike your father.”

“Thank you.” Sanji retorted.

Caesar smiled, “Speaking of your father, there’s a video call waiting for you in my office.”

Sanji blinked in response. He inhaled deeply before turning back to LUF and TCH, “See you guys tomorrow, I guess…”

TCH chortled, “No one’s been fired from Deadhouse for years… Restarting the tradition?!”

Sanji smiled widely, nodding his head. He was just given an irreplaceable piece of information. “Hopefully not,” Sanji said simply. “Bye, Luffy.”

“Bye!” LUF called, chasing Sanji until the yellow line. He stuck out his tongue at Caesar’s back, encouraged by Sanji’s responsive laughter. He waved until Sanji was too far to see him anymore.

Sanji followed Caesar into his office. The video stream was cast on the wall. Sanji sat down in Casesar’s chair, ignoring the scientist’s huffs of indignation. “Good morning, gentlemen.”

Two blonde men, in two separate locations, were shown on the wall. Sanji smiled into the computer’s camera. The blonde on the left smiled wide, almost too wide to be perceived as friendly. _“Good morning, San-ji,_ ” the smiling man rumbled, his voice low and slow.

_“Sanji,”_ his father said quietly, his blue eyes sharp and critical.

“What can I do for you?” Sanji asked, leaning back in Caesar’s chair.

_“Caesar has some concerns,”_ the blonde man sighed. _“Do I need to be concerned, Sanji?”_

Sanji smiled, as charming and confident as he could muster, “Absolutely not, Mr. Donquixote.”

An hour and two ass chewings later, Sanji was knocking on Zoro’s apartment door. Zoro opened the door a crack, opening it wide when he saw it was Sanji. Zoro immediately went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He popped the top with his teeth before handing it to Sanji.

“Rough night?” Zoro murmured, sitting down on the firm, navy blue couch.

“Day? Night? Who knows?” Sanji sighed, placing his beer bottle between his thighs. “Care if I smoke?”

Zoro shrugged, “Not really.”

“Ya know,” Sanji began, “I guess I knew they had died, but it didn’t really sink in…”

“What’re you on about?” Zoro muttered before drinking from his bottle.

“They were regular people. And then they died. And suddenly they woke up here and this is their life now…” Sanji explained, shaking his head. “Can you imagine?”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think today,” Zoro said, “And the thing that’s fucking me up the most is thinking what the hell the other units do?”

“Jesus,” Sanji groaned, sinking back against the sofa. “You know, forgetting this might be the best gift we’ll ever receive.”

Zoro nodded in agreement before finishing his beer. “I saw Diez today. He looks like shit but he’s moving around.”

“That’s good,” Sanji replied, chugging the rest of his beer. “Well, sort of.”

“He’s on some serious pain meds,” Zoro added, “It’s not pretty. All pus-y and green…”

Sanji pulled Zoro’s shirt down, exposing the bite on his shoulder. “Yours doesn’t look so bad.”

“Doctor said the same thing,” Zoro mentioned. “Said I had the best bite they’d seen. Whatever that means.”

“It means somewhere deep down Law was in there and didn’t want to hurt you…” Sanji said.

Zoro laughed, “Were you there? He was about to kill us both.”

Sanji shook his head and rubbed his eyes, “Ignore me. I’m emotionally compromised…”

“How so?”

Sanji sighed, “He’s never been to the zoo, Zoro.”

“Who?!” Zoro asked, his brows knit together in confusion.

“Luffy.”

“Don’t get too attached,” Zoro warned, knocking his empty bottle gently against Sanji’s head. “There ain’t anything we can do for them.”

“We can be kind,” Sanji said simply, chewing on his bottom lip. “I understand the thought; it’s cruel to get their hopes up or whatever. We’ll be gone in two years. I understand. But what’s the alternative?”

“I don’t disagree with you,” Zoro murmured, “Why are you yelling at me?”

“I’m not yelling at you!” Sanji yelled, “I’m just saying; If they’ll always remember us, isn’t it better to have been kind?!”

“You are too high strung.” Zoro declared. “I agree with you… I was telling you the same thing yesterday…”

“This job is aging me…,” Sanji groaned, sliding down and nearly off the couch.

“You have greys already,” Zoro pointed out.

Sanji’s hands flew to his hair, “Where?”

“I was kidding,” Zoro sighed, “But relax. This job will suck even worse if you die and I have to get a new boss _and_ shift partner…”

“So how do we bring a zoo to Deadhouse…?” Sanji wondered, smoke unfurling past his lips.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Zoro refused firmly, shaking his head, “That’s insane. And won’t happen. And there’s certainly no ‘we’ involved in it.”

“You didn’t see his face,” Sanji murmured, “If you had you’d be figuring out how to get a zoo in there too…”

“Jesus, how old are you?!” Zoro groaned.

Sanji puffed on his cigarette easily before answering, “I’ll be 19 in March.”

“You’re in charge of Deadhouse and you’re a fucking 18 year old…”

“How old are you?”

“That’s not the point.”

“I’ve read your file, you’re a few months younger than me.” Sanji gloated. “So what’s the issue?”

“Well, I’m not in charge… That’s the difference…” Zoro argued, “Everyone knows the brain isn’t fully mature until 25…”

Sanji eyed Zoro in amusement, taking his cigarette between his fingers, “Everyone?”

“Yeah, Mister Scientist,” Zoro maintained, “Even dumbass MMA fighters know that.”

“So why do you think the preferred age range for Deadhouse unit employees is 18-22?” Sanji questioned slowly.

Zoro thought for a moment before answering, “Younger, faster, stronger?”

“Maybe,” Sanji allowed, “Or perhaps it’s because most men aren’t married at that age. And there’ll be no one to miss them…” Sanji took another drag of his cigarette, “20 Million is a hot amount of money, how often do you think they actually pay it out?”

“No fucking clue,” Zoro admitted, “They made it seem like Deadhouse employees drop like flies, but there are really only six at a time plus researchers…”

“My job before coming to Brazil was to staff the units of this compound, Deadhouse included. Deadhouse is a dangerous place and it always needs new employees… It was the bane of my existence. So when an upper managerial position opened up, I assigned myself as director, got approval from the D Foundation and then quit my actual job with Germa Six Six via Memo.”

“What do your brothers do with the company?” Zoro asked, walking over to the fridge to get another beer.

“Heir and Spare shadow the Judge; learn from the Asshole-in-Chief how to run the Germa. And the youngest is in China, doing something they don’t like me enough to explain…” Sanji said, “And then my sister, she’s the oldest, she is currently the acting CFO of Germa Six Six.”

“I’m kinda lost,” Zoro admitted, “So I’m just gonna nod.”

“She’s actually the one who signs the checks,” Sanji said with a grin.

“Got it.”

“Think we could take a kitten or a puppy in?” Sanji inquired, “We could keep it in the security lounge and it can be our mascot.”

“People get eaten in Deadhouse,” Zoro said flatly, “I don’t even wanna think about a puppy or kitten…”

“Well we wouldn’t leave it in there with them. We’d supervise,” Sanji maintained, annoyed his suggestion wasn’t well-received. “And we obviously wouldn’t bring it when they were medicated….”

“I got bit, you didn’t,” Zoro snapped, “It fucking hurt. It hurts now. He’s not normal, physically. He’s too strong to be normal. There’s no way the medication is the only testing they’ve done…” Zoro breathed heavily into his hands, “I just see this backfiring in a fucking traumatic blaze. Deadhouse will be known for being puppy murderers…”

“Okay, I get it…” Sanji groaned, grabbing Zoro’s remote. He turned on the television and began flipping through the guide at a rapid pace.

“Now you’re mad,” Zoro realized.

“I’m not mad,” Sanji argued, continuing to blast through the list of channels.

“You’re mad,” Zoro insisted.

“Well, now I’m mad!” Sanji growled, turning to find Zoro smirking. Sanji shook his head, an irritated laugh escaping his lips, “Fuck you.”

“I don’t have any siblings,” Zoro murmured, “What do I do next? Kick you? Steal the remote?”

Sanji groaned loudly, launching the remote roughly at Zoro’s head. Zoro caught it, much to Sanji’s surprise. Zoro flipped through the channels before settling on a subtitled film. Sanji shrugged, making a surprised face, “You can read?”

“Shut up.” Zoro growled, “Of course I can read.”

“Why this?” Sanji demanded, leaning forward on the couch.

“Watch, listen, understand,” Zoro instructed, taking a swig of beer. “It’s a good movie.”

“Looks sad already,” Sanji accused.

Zoro nodded, “It is.”

“Then why are we watching it?” Sanji questioned.

Zoro shrugged uncomfortably, “Because when it’s over, it’s over. Just like real life. It doesn’t matter how sad the movie is, we can’t do anything about it. We have to learn to accept bad endings we can’t change.”


	15. Book: Deadhouse: V

Hearing, “They really miss you,” Sanji had promised, “Even Law’s been asking after you.” And Sanji’s assurances that everything had been a breeze while he was gone had not prepared Zoro for his first day back.

TCH was already in isolation, tethered with a chain. Isolation was a glass box with nothing in it. No bed. No food. No water. No door. Later, when Zoro would remove TCH, he’d learn that the box was actually lowered into place over him; securing into tracts several feet below the surface.

LAW was in a glass tank, submerged in some strange neon fluid. He had breathing nodules in his nose, but he still swallowed mouthful after mouthful when he screamed or tried to speak. It looked agonizing and it made Zoro physically ill to watch. Somehow the scientists managed. They’d speak to him, ask him questions, and finally, inject him with the _medication_.

“You’re back!” LUF exclaimed, pacing the glass wall impatiently.

“Yeah, I’m back,” Zoro murmured, placing his hand on the pad.

“Back up,” Vander barked, clapping his hands together loudly. “Give us some space.”

“I’m back too, little shit,” Diez snapped, pulling the Taser out from the compartment. “And I’m not on the menu.”

“Where’s Sanji?” LUF asked, doing his best to ignore the other keepers.

“He’s with Law,” Zoro answered.

“L.A.W.,” Diez growled, “Don’t be giving them cute pet names. Especially this week. You never know when Boss Man will show up.”

“Boss man?” Zoro wondered.

“Mr. Donquixote,” Vander explained, “CEO, President, whatever the fuck else he is of The D Foundation.”

“Ah, haven’t met him,” Zoro murmured, stepping into the Ds’ cell. He turned LUF around, pinning his arms behind his back. “But his reputation proceeds him.”

“You mean his ’56 Aston Martin Roadster or the beautiful women he’s always got on his arm…?” Vander mused.

“I don’t even understand it,” Diez admitted, pushing LUF along, “He can’t even _fit_ in an Aston Martin Roadster! Why spend over 20 million on it?!”

“Is that a car or something?” Zoro asked, shaking his head.

“You aren’t into cars?” Vander asked in surprise, “I figured you were a Tokyo Drift sorta kid.” Zoro blinked in reply. Vander and Diez laughed. Vander continued, “What sorta stuff are ya into?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro shrugged, “Normal stuff.”

“Hentai?” Vander questioned, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Just normal stuff, you know, normal…” Zoro insisted, shaking his head. “I like the UFC. I was in the amateur MMA circuit. I’ll probably go back when I get out of here.”

“Eh, I’m a boxing fan,” Diez replied. “Could never get into UFC.”

“What’s the UFC?” LUF asked.

“Ultimate Fighting Championship. It’s a contest, kinda, where people compete using different martial arts.”

“Like jiu jitsu?” LUF wondered.

Zoro nodded, even though he was behind LUF, “Yeah, exactly.”

“Are you any good?” LUF asked flatly.

Zoro groaned, a half-laugh escaping his lips, “Not good enough to be famous, but not shitty enough I can’t stop a bank robber or two…”

Suddenly LUF wasn’t moving. Zoro collided with the back of him. Diez grunted in pain, his arm yanking with the abrupt stop. Zoro almost loosened his grip on LUF, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna go.” LUF confessed.

“Too bad,” Vander snapped, kicking the back of LUF’s knees.

LUF buckled from the pressure, dropping to his knees. Vander and Diez moved quickly, each grabbing LUF under the arm. They hoisted his slender frame and began to drag him down the hall. “Keep up, Zoro!”

“I don’t wanna go!” LUF shouted, throwing his feet to the floor. His bare feet slipped along the tile, his toes leaving little prints. “I don’t wanna go!” LUF repeated, thrashing wildly. “I don’t wanna go!” LUF threw his head forward, trying to knock the two keepers off their balance.

“LUF! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!” Vander roared, pausing momentarily to crush his boot down on LUF’s feet. “MOVE YOUR ASS!”

“I don’t wanna go!” LUF screamed, twisting himself in an unnatural position. He twisted further and further, until it seemed his arms would dislocate, and then he pushed back the other way, twirling violently out of their grips.

Diez cursed, grabbing his neck in agony. Vander cursed even louder, shouting, “Hands off!” Diez slapped Zoro’s hand away, just a second before Vander tasered him.  100,000 volts of electricity coursed through LUF’s body. It shook him terribly, his teeth smashing together until they broke. His skin was burned black where the Taser volts hit and where it exited. “Be careful,” Diez groaned, “You wanna die? This thing has a current of .100 amps!”

Zoro was stunned by the violence.

He didn’t know if he could move. He didn’t even know if he could breathe. Everything felt wrong and terrifying.

“I…don’t…wan…na…go…” LUF croaked out weakly.

Vander and Diez each grabbed a leg. They dragged LUF down the hall, his head gliding over the tile. “Keep up, Zoro!”

But Zoro didn’t follow. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Everything was wrong and terrifying.

In the research lab, Sanji was having a terrible time of his own. He had seen how TCH went from an uncouth, boisterous man to a spineless, quivering coward. And he’d seen how LAW, unflinching and unreadable had become mindless and uncontainable. But the worst was watching LUF being dragged, nearly unconscious, into the lab. He gasped for air before being lowered into the tank. There was so much blood in his nose and mouth they had to pull him out and clear his passages before submerging him again.

“How are you feeling, LUF?” Caesar rasped, taking notes on his clipboard. LUF didn’t respond. Caesar frowned, “Well then, administer 100 ccs.”

“What is it?” Sanji asked, licking his lips.

“What we give him isn’t what’s important, little Vinsmoke,” Caesar replied, grinning from ear to ear once more. “It’s what we’re taking.”

“And what are you taking?” Sanji questioned.

“It takes only one minute for his blood to circulate back to his heart. Less if he’s excited or frightened…” Caesar explained. “And then we take it,” Caesar pointed to the port valve in LUF’s arm. “And we use it.”

“For what?” Sanji asked, shrugging, “Researching the virus? Why? You made it, didn’t you? To monitor their restoration cells? To isolate their reparative genes?”

“Ah,” Caesar ticked his finger against his chin thoughtfully, “Those are Vinsmoke questions.” Caesar looked Sanji up and down, “You should be on my side of Deadhouse.”

“No thanks,” Sanji refused.

“I’ve heard so much about the Vinsmoke Quads; genius, handsome little rapscallions…” Caesar teased, “It’s a waste of your superior education to be a paper pusher.”

“I agree,” Sanji retorted. “That’s why I’m here.”

“This job hardly utilizes your brilliance…” Caesar argued, “Where’d you go to school again?”

“A tiny school in Cambridge, Massachusetts,” Sanji joked, “You probably haven’t heard of it.”

Caesar nodded, “Typical. You worked too hard when you were young and you don’t have any drive left.”

“I have plenty left,” Sanji snapped, “I just don’t plan on using it to hurt people.”

“They’re not people, Sanji.”

“They talk, they laugh, they sleep, they eat,” Sanji rattled off angrily, “What the fuck else do you call it?”

“Science.”

“Then science has gone too far.” Sanji declared, “At least the kind of science you’re doing.”

“What do you think paid for that fancy MIT education? Or your private school in France? Or the cars you drive? The food you eat?” Caesar scolded. “Hell, even your pretty face and perfect body? This ‘kinda’ science.”

Sanji tossed his hands into the air, he opened his mouth to reply, but then he reconsidered. Instead he grabbed Caesar by his lab coat and pressed him roughly against the glass tank. He leaned in closely, looking up at the much taller man, “I can go to sleep at night knowing that I don’t hurt people. People. Can you honestly say that?”

“Maybe not,” Caesar admitted, straightening up as Sanji released him, “But in two years’ time, do you think you’ll still be able to?”

“Your approach doesn’t work,” Sanji snapped, taking the stairs three at a time, “It gets people killed.”

“Where’re you going?” Vander called out, gesturing to LUF still in the tank.

“If you’re all such fucking experts, do it yourselves!” Sanji shouted.

Caesar laughed, “I’ll be sure to tell your daddy about your little tantrum today. I’m sure he’ll find it very amusing.”

“I’m the director here, not you and not the Judge,” Sanji paused at the landing, “We’re going to start doing things differently. For example, why the fuck do you need to have them in those tanks if you’re just drawing blood?”

“Interesting question,” Caesar rasped with a grin, “It’s to keep their temperatures down. We believe that the medication caused a fever in the other 26 subjects and therefore destroyed the nervous system.”

“Didn’t you say there were huge freezers here? Big enough for 15,000 dead bodies?” Sanji challenged, “Wouldn’t they be more comfortable in the cold rather than simulated drowning?”

“Ah, but the wet box also keeps them safe and secure…” Caesar pointed out.

“You have six months to come up with better solutions,” Sanji ordered, “And then I’m taking over.”

“Better solutions to what?!” Caesar demanded in outrage.

“The treatment of the subjects in the Deadhouse unit,” Sanji clarified without room for interpretation. “Fix this fucking mess. Make it work for you too, sure. Money isn’t an object. You have six months.”

“And how do you suppose we improve their living and work conditions, Sanji?”

Sanji grabbed the railing with his hands tightly, “What if, instead of dragging them down long, dark hallways you make ‘glass’ hallways that extend from their cell? They can’t hurt us, we can’t hurt them.”

“Like a dog run of sorts?” Caesar murmured, thinking.

“But they don’t come willingly, and it’ll just give them more room to hide and wander…” Vander debated.

“It’s time for you to shut up,” Sanji snapped, “You weren’t invited to this conversation. You’re not an engineer.”

“Instead of glass we could use steel,” one of the researcher’s suggested, “With glass panels so we could still see inside and for light. But then, if we used steel, we could use roll bars to secure the halls when we didn’t need them.”

“There, see?” Sanji chimed, trying to hide his irritation. “You’re all brilliant. You can think of ways. I’m giving you a gift, really. How do you want your lab to look? How do you want your lab to run? And how secure and healthy do you want your subjects? It’s just proper fucking science…”

“Remodeling would take time.” Caesar said, watching Sanji intently.

“Then we skip a dose of the medication or two,” Sanji proposed. “That itself would be an interesting variable. And then at least two thirds of them would be on their best behavior.”

“I think you overestimate their desire to please,” Caesar drawled in amusement.

Sanji shook his head, “Not at all. My team will be busy at work too.”

“Doing what?” Vander interjected again.

“Bribing the fuck out of the residents.” Sanji explained, “We’re going to offer everything in our power to give them.” Sanji sighed, “You’ve given them nothing. They have nothing to look forward to. No friendships outside of one another. When’s the last time you bought new books?”

“Okay, alright…” Caesar murmured, waving his hands dismissively. “I’ll think about it.”

“No,” Sanji refused flatly, “You’re going to do it.”

“You’ve got a terrible personality,” Caesar complained.

Sanji shrugged, tapping his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He frowned, remembering they were in his other clothes. He returned his attention to Caesar, “Yeah, well, I am a Vinsmoke.”

“Where’s Zoro?” Diez suddenly asked.

Everyone looked around. Sanji walked back down the steps and down the hall. He found Zoro where Diez and Vander had left him; just standing there with a vacant look on his face.

“You okay?” Sanji murmured.

“I wanna figure out how it works,” Zoro said, meeting Sanji’s eye, “I want to know what they’re doing here.”

Sanji nodded, “I can help there. I was in charge of encrypting this compound’s data before I came here. I’ve been doing it for two years now.”

“Jesus,” Zoro grunted, finally starting to gain color. “How long have you worked here?”

“I graduated college at 14,” Sanji replied, starting to walk, “Took a year sabbatical in Italy. The Judge finally found me and made me come back home. I spent another year in intensive combat training and then I started working for the family business.”

“Why the combat training?”

Sanji gestured around, “I guess because things like this exist.”

“Makes sense, I guess,” Zoro agreed. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s encrypting?”

Sanji groaned loudly as he threw his arm over Zoro’s shoulder, “Puzzles, Zoro. Puzzles.”

It would be two days later before Sanji and Zoro would have the time to sit down and peruse old Deadhouse files. And then another three days before they found anything of value.

“Vergo,” Sanji gasped, stabbing the computer screen with his finger. “Fucking Vergo worked for Deadhouse?!”

“That’s the director of Nostrum unit?” Zoro questioned.

Sanji nodded, “Uh huh. That one.”

“I thought you weren’t allowed to communicate with anyone outside the unit for five years?”

“That’s my understanding too.”

Zoro leaned back in his chair, “Should we just go ask?”

“But I hate him…” Sanji protested.

“He might have answers,” Zoro pointed out.

“But I really fucking hate him,” Sanji insisted.

“Do you have a better idea?” Zoro pressed.

And because he didn’t have a better idea, they suddenly found themselves knocking on the Nostrum unit door. No one answered. Sanji began to pace. Zoro knocked again, “Hello?” Nothing.

 Zoro tried to block out Sanji’s incessant pacing, “It’s Zoro with the Deadhouse unit.”

There was a soft buzz and the door popped open. Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks. Sanji approached the door, peering inside the open crack, “Do you mean we could just have walked right in?”

“Or someone’s watching us,” Zoro reasoned.

Sanji immediately straightened up, adjusting his clothes and smoothing down his hair. “Let’s go in then.”

The first room was a lounge. It resembled a fancy plastic surgeon’s office. The plants were real and there were even tiny bottles of water on the greeting table. Zoro was embarrassed to discover the help desk after he’d been looking around the room like an idiot.

“How can we help you?”

“We’d like to speak with Vergo, please,” Sanji requested.

“Take a seat. We’ll let him know you’re here.”

And in no time at all, Vergo was opening the door, grinning as he declared, “I knew you’d come see me! Ready for a new job?”

“I’m here to ask about Deadhouse.” Sanji said simply. “And about when you worked there.”

“Reading through old files? Can’t sleep?” Vergo teased. “I can help with that.”

“Can we go to your office?” Zoro suggested, eyeing Vergo with distaste.

“Sure,” Vergo decided, holding the door for Sanji and then walking on, “What do you want to know?”

“Do you have the Memoriae implant?” Zoro inquired, sitting down in the chair nearest the door.

“I do not,” Vergo confirmed, “It hadn’t been invented yet.”

“And now? They don’t care that you have confidential information regarding our most highly secretive experiments?” Sanji pressed.

Vergo laughed, “I’m not Germa Six Six. I’m Donquioxte’s best and dearest friend. I have proven my loyalty.”

“When did you work in Deadhouse?” Zoro pushed.

“About 6-7 years ago now.”

“How long did you work there? Two years?”

“No, no, I was a temporary replacement.”

“Because someone was killed.”

“No, actually,” Vergo corrected, “There was an immediate staffing issue and the current keepers at the time had to step down.”

“Is that a joke?”  Sanji questioned.

Vergo laughed, “No. They really weren’t eaten. They were let go… I guess…”

“What do you mean?”

“There weren’t time limits when Deadhouse started up. The keepers were expected to stay on as long as they were physically able to, like the research team. Complications arose so Germa Six Six decided that keepers could only work in Deadhouse for two years at a time.”

“What complications?”

“The original keepers grew too attached and had to step down.”

“That’s it?!” Sanji exclaimed.

“That’s it,” Vergo confirmed, “What’d you think it was?”

“I don’t know. Growing gills? I don’t know…”

“Kids and their imaginations,” Vergo teased.

“Where are they now? The original keepers?” Zoro asked.

“Don’t know. Don’t care. All I do know is they no longer work for the D Foundation or Germa Six Six.”

“And they were before the Memoriae implant,” Zoro asked for clarification.

“Yeah, though I heard it was offered to everyone retroactively.”

“Did they take it?” Sanji inquired.

Vergo shrugged, “No idea. We aren’t exactly the same social circles.”

“What are they doing in Deadhouse?” Zoro asked abruptly.

Vergo smiled, “You don’t know?”

“Humor us,” Sanji interjected.

Vergo nodded, “It began 25 years ago as a study on diseased tissue. They wanted to experiment with regeneration. The animal trials had gone mildly successfully and they wanted to move on to bigger better things. Well, as you know, human experimentation is highly frowned upon and illegal in almost every country.”

“So 15 years ago,” Vergo continued, “Germa Six Six teamed up with the D Foundation. They had a similar goal. The D Foundation supplied the bodies and Germa Six Six brought with them two decades of research.”

“Deadhouse was never meant to have residents. It was a complete shock to everyone involved. 30 dead people suddenly sat up and started moving. Can you imagine?”

“What is the _medication_?”

“I’m getting there. Be patient,” Vergo sighed, “The serum they created didn’t work. It didn’t regenerate or repair any human cells. But something happened. There was a subject, LAW. He’d died of some third world leprosy type shit. When they injected his corpse with the serum, it was his disease that began to regenerate. It spread to 30 other corpses.”

“How’s that possible?”

“To save on costs they’d reuse the syringe. They’re dead. It didn’t matter… Or so they thought. Twelve researchers got sick, one died. And the disease spread. It must’ve been a fucking horrible way to die. It spread through the corpses’ cells. And luckily for them, it began to spread the serum.”

“Wow. So many variables,” Sanji shook his head, “It’s a god damn nightmare study.”

“They treated all of the corpses,” Vergo continued, ignoring Sanji, “LAW was the only one who couldn’t be cured.”

“Is he contagious?” Zoro grunted, touching his healing shoulder.

“Nah, it’s the opposite,” Vergo explained, smiling, “He’s harmless on the surface. A bite or two is even beneficial.  Almost like a cure.”

“Cure to what?” Sanji murmured.

“Good question.”

“If the serum spreads his disease, why do they constantly inject them with more?” Zoro demanded.

“Because two things need to be present in order for the anti-dote to work; a small dose of the serum and-”

“Their blood,” Sanji finished.

Vergo nodded, “Bingo.”

“What anti-dote?” Zoro pressed, shaking his head in confusion.

“They’re making a weapon,” Sanji said, sitting back in his chair, “And the Ds are the insurance it won’t get them too.”

“How can you make a weapon out of this?” Zoro questioned, feeling like an idiot.

“This is where you leave Deadhouse and Nostrum research,” Vergo sighed, “So I don’t know too much of the details myself, but…” Vergo opened his drawer and pulled out a vile of pale green fluid. “This is the cure. We manufacture it here in Nostrum. We take the Ds blood, which is already pumped full of the serum, and we preserve it. We add a few little things here and there, but mostly this is pure D.”

“I understand that another compound is making the weapon,” Vergo said, “Which can usually only be made with LAW’s blood. There are exceptions.”

“Because of his disease.” Sanji realized.

“The serum spreads the disease at an exhilarated rate. But of course, LAW’s blood must be removed first.”

“You remove LAW’s blood from LAW’s blood?” Zoro scoffed.

Sanji nodded, “They’re isolating specific cells.”

“Splicing.” Vergo said simply.

“So LAW is the weapon but also the cure. And the other two…?” Zoro muttered unsurely.

“Their blood is also used for the anti-dote and vaccines. Every D Foundation and Germa Six Six employee is inoculated against the weapon.” Vergo assured them, “So you’re safe. You’ve already been given the vaccine.”

“So the _medicine_ Deadhouse is injecting them with now… It’s not just the serum. It can’t be…” Sanji realized.

Vergo nodded, “Exactly. Every month they’re injected with LAW’s blood. It’s the only time all three of the Ds blood can be used for the same purpose.”

“Making a weapon,” Sanji understood.

“Exactly,” Vergo nodded again. “Now is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Yeah,” Zoro said, sitting up in his chair, “What happened to the fourth?”


	16. Book: What's Forgotten I

**Part III: What’s Forgotten**

_::12 years previously:: Trianon, Brasil::_

_A rebellion’s camp, approx. 40 km outside the São Paolo U.S. Naval Base_

The organizers were squeezed together for a meeting in the leader’s bunker. Maps littered the tables and covered every inch of the walls. The bunker was bare and impersonal except for the few toys scattered around the room and hidden in the bed.

“We don’t have long.”

“I realize.”

“We have to pull out.”

“But we may never have the opportunity again.”

“Papai,” a child groaned, tugging on the leader’s jacket. “I’m bored.”

“Don’t bother me,” the man sighed, looking toward his wife, “Woman, take care of it, please?”

“Woman…,” she drawled, unimpressed.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, glancing her direction, “This is important. Let him play with the locks.”

“He’ll get hurt,” the woman argued.

The man smiled, “It never hurts to know how to pick a lock.”

“Max never returned. They could already know our location.” One of the rebels interjected, redirecting the conversation.

“Max wouldn’t sell us out.”

“I told you they have their ways. And it ain’t fucking pretty. Even you would be fucking singing our location out.”

“We should just quit while we’re ahead. I hate to say it, but we just might not be ready to face them yet.”

“We won’t quit,” the man refused, slamming his hand down on the table. “As long as they continue their experiments, we can’t. We just can’t.”

There was an explosion and gunfire. And suddenly everyone was running and shouting. The woman clicked her tongue, whispering to the child she held tightly against her, “ _Fique tranquilo_.”

 “You’re too optimistic,” the man barked, loading his rifle.

“You’ll protect us,” she said simply, brushing the child’s dark hair from his eyes.

“You’re too optimistic,” the man repeated, sliding his knife through the holder on his belt. “I’m going now.”

“ _Tenha cuidado_ ,” she called out, turning to watch him walk out the door. “I love you, Dragon.”

He paused just a moment, knocking his fist against the door of their bunker, “I love you too.” And then he was gone.

The woman murmured under her breath, squeezing her child tightly. She kissed the side of his head, planting kisses all through his hair. He made a noise of complaint, struggling to break free of her hold. “No kisses!”

She laughed, her hands folding nervously in her lap, “Okay, _fofinho_ , no kisses.”

“Where’s Papai?” the child demanded, running toward the door.

His mother stood quickly, scooping the child in her arms. She held him tightly, kissing the back of his neck affectionately, “Papai is fighting. Papai is brave. Papai is good.”

“No, Mamãe!” the child protested, “Let me go!”

There was another large explosion and shrapnel or debris pummeled the roof. The woman screamed in spite of herself and dropped to the ground, her body firmly placed over her son’s.  The earth seemed to quake for an eternity after.

“I want Papai!” the child began to scream, covering his ears.

“Papai is fighting,” the woman repeated, crawling under the desk. She held her child in her lap, smoothing her hands over his hair. “Papai is brave. Papai is good.”

“Papai will win right?” the child asked, looking at his mother with round, wide eyes.

She hesitated only a moment, but her child noticed it immediately. She nodded vigorously, pretending that the sudden outburst of close gunfire hadn’t made her jump. “Yes, Papai will win. Our side will win…” his mother promised. “Because evil cannot win.”

“The other side is evil?” the child asked.

She nodded, “But Papai and Uncle Joe and Uncle Kuma and Terry… Everyone… Everyone will fight and we will win.”

There was another explosion, but this time it was close. The bunker exploded with force and sound. Broken stone rained down on the desk, tearing through the wood like tissue paper. Fire singed the two remaining walls. The maps burned slowly, sliding down the walls in a delayed reaction.

The woman and child were screaming but couldn’t even hear themselves. There was a terrible ringing in their ears, deafening and maddening. The woman clawed her way out from under the decimated desk, pulling her child after her. She dropped down onto her knees, grabbing her son’s face and holding it to hers.

“We are going to run.” The boy shook his head, clapping his hands over his ears. His mother frowned, pulling his hands down. “We are going to run.” The boy cried. The tears streamed down his dirty cheeks leaving muddy tracks. “We have to run, _meu filho_.”

“Papai will come get us! Papai will come back and save us!”

“Yes,” the woman agreed, nodding, “but right now we must run. Papai won’t be able to fight hard if he doesn’t think we’re safe.”

“Okay,” the boy decided.

“Good boy, Luffy,” the woman smiled tightly, clasping her son’s hand. “On the count of three; one, two-” She never said three. Her hand tightened painfully around Luffy’s. And then she was on the ground, her arms splayed at her side. She blinked in astonishment, slowly absorbing what had happened. She tried to take another breath and couldn’t as blood filled her lungs. The bullet had hit her heart and she was gone a second later.

“Mamãe!” Luffy screamed, collapsing on top of her. “Mamãe!”

“Run, Luffy!” One of the rebels shouted, firing indiscriminately into the trees. “ _Escapar_!”

Somehow, he managed to get to his feet. He ran, sobbing, toward the jungle. He ran as fast as he could manage and then he hid, climbing into and under the roots of a tree. He cried uncontrollably, his hand held over his mouth. He was there for an eternity before the gunfire abruptly ceased.

He climbed out from his hidden cove and walked the familiar path back to camp. Everything was eerily normal, even the birds had picked back up their songs. Luffy smiled expectantly, hurrying the rest of the way back to camp.

But when he arrived it wasn’t his father standing there shouting orders. They were soldiers, wearing all black and without a flag patch on their uniforms, the kind his father hated the most. They were lining up the bodies of his parents’ friends. They were taking pictures of their corpses, moving their heads with their boots for a better angle.

“Hey, it’s a kid,” one of the soldiers exclaimed, pointing toward Luffy with the butt of his rifle.

“What do we do with him?”

“It’s a kid,” another barked, walking over to Luffy. He kneeled beside him and opened his vest. He pulled out a granola bar and handed it to Luffy, smiling politely, “Hungry?”

“Where’s my Mamãe? Where’s Papai?” Luffy cried, shoving the granola out of his face.

“What’s going on over here?” Another man asked, walking over quickly.

“There’s a little kid.”

“What are we gonna do with him? Leave him here?”

“Orders are orders,” the man sighed, raising his rifle, “And orders are everyone here dies.”

_::11 years previously:: Deadhouse Unit:: Undisclosed Location::_

Luffy sat up suddenly, retching bile and gasping for air. Everyone around him was screaming and running. He shivered uncontrollably, his breath misting in the air in front of him. The cold burned his throat and it felt as if his lungs were tearing apart.

It took him several minutes to realize he was on a shiny, metal table. He wore only a sheet, much like a hospital gown. Something was caught on his toe and he pulled it off. It had writing but he only understood the letters LUF, part of his name. His name…

He looked around, panicked, and finally began to really see the situation he was in. He was nearly naked in this frozen place. Strangers, all grownups, were running and chasing each other. Everywhere he looked tables were tossed aside. People lay on the ground, crying and bleeding.

Luffy tried to climb off the table. It was too high and he was too stiff. He looked around, finally finding someone who wasn’t running away. He pointed to them and gestured them closer, “Help. I can’t get down.”

The person was completely silent, but Luffy knew he’d seen him.  He moved through the chaos toward Luffy like a snake. Finally he was close enough that Luffy could see the way his eyes bulged and his mouth hung open. He let out a low moan, his hands wrapping painfully around Luffy’s arms.

“No!” Luffy shouted, closing his eyes in fright, “Don’t hurt me!”

Suddenly the man was gone. Luffy dared to open his eyes and he saw a boy, not much older than himself, smashing the man with an IV pole. The boy was sturdy with brown skin and freckles and he cursed like a sailor, “Die! Fucker! Shit! Die! Asshole!”

“We need a grownup!” Luffy screamed, shielding himself from the violence.

“In case you missed it,” the boy grunted, “They’re trying to kill each other right now.”

“What’s going on?” Luffy asked, rolling off the table and collapsing to the floor.

The older boy kneeled, letting Luffy use his leg to climb onto his feet. “Hell if I know,” the boy breathed, “But we’re under attack!”

“Who are you?” Luffy asked, staggering uneasily.

The boy handed Luffy his own tag, “Pulled this shit off my damn toe a while ago,” the boy murmured, “I guess I’m Ace. Who’re you?”

“L.U.F… Loof? La-uff?” Luffy murmured unsurely.

“What kinda name is that?” Ace barked, swinging the IV pole around them both defensively.

“I don’t know…” Luffy admitted, scratching his head, “I can’t remember.”

“Hey, Kid,” Ace breathed, “Stay close. People are fucking dying.”

“My feet hurt,” Luffy complained. “And I’m hungry.”

“And?” Ace scoffed, “Do I look like your damn Mommy?”

“Hey!” Someone shouted. “Hey! Hey! Hey!”

Ace and Luffy looked up. There was a man standing on a table. He waved his arms above his head. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fucking peachy!” Ace shouted, brandishing the IV pole at the nearest attacker.

“Stay there!” the man shouted, leaping onto the next table. “I’ll be right there.”

“What’s he doing?” Luffy asked.

“I don’t know,” Ace admitted, “but if I was that fat I wouldn’t stand on furniture.”

“Aghhhhhhhhh!” Luffy cried out. He was hoisted from the ground by a man in a white coat. His eyes were yellowed and bloodshot. He drooled everywhere, his spit spilling over into Luffy’s hair. “Help!!!”

The man leapt from the table he was on and slid across the ice covered floor. He nearly slipped but righted himself. He burst past a line of crazed people and punched the man holding Luffy in the face. The man dropped Luffy and he hit the ground hard. Ace grabbed Luffy and dragged him under a table to hide.

The man seemed crazy. He laughed deliriously as he fought; a black space in his smile where he’d lost a tooth. He pummeled Luffy’s attacker until he was a blood stain on the frosted floor. He turned toward the children, wiping his bloodied hands on his gown. “You guys alright?”

“I think so,” Luffy breathed, checking his body. His bottom lip began to quiver and then he burst into tears. “I wanna go home!”

The man looked around at the rows and rows and rows of motionless bodies. And then he turned, pointing toward a full length glass wall. He dipped down, low enough to see the children underneath the table, “You should tell those guys. I’d say they’re in charge.”

Suddenly there was a voice coming through the intercom, _“If you can understand this message, please raise your hand.”_

The man raised his hand, kicking the table back to show the two children with their hands raised. The crowd of bloodied people didn’t respond. _“Please call out your designated letters, found on your toe tags…”_

“TCH,” the man announced.

“ACE.”

Luffy cried a bit longer before finally managing to say, “L…U….F-F…”

“Law.” It came unexpectedly from within the jostling of bodies.

_“Raise your hand LAW, we can’t see you…”_

A teen boy emerged from the crowd, blood oozing from multiple bite wounds. He was naked and bruised terribly, a peculiar pattern as if the blood had long since settled. He limped down the row, walking purposefully toward the windowed wall. He placed his palm against the glass, letting his forehead drop against it, “Why am I here?” He beat his fist against the glass angrily, “Why am I alive?”

_“ACE, LAW, LUF, and TCH, please line up by the door, your hands held at the level of your eyes…”_

“In case you haven’t noticed,” TCH shouted, “There’s a bit of danger in here!”

“Yeah!” ACE shouted, “You come get us!”

There was a long pause before the man finally returned over the intercom, _“We’re going to gas the room. Please sit down so you’re not harmed.”_

TCH grabbed ACE and LUF and pulled them to him. He kneeled down, covering them protectively, “Hey, kid! Get over here…” TCH called out to LAW.

But LAW wasn’t interested in being protected. He beat his hand against the glass, over and over. His skin split open, the cartilage of the knuckle exposed. He slammed against the glass again and again, ignoring the men behind him, tearing at him. He was enraged and just kept screaming, “Why am I alive?! What have you done to me?!”

“What’s he talking about?” ACE wondered, peering out from under TCH’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it,” TCH murmured as gas began filling the room. “He’s probably a little nutty.”

“Aghh,” ACE groaned, clutching at his chest.

“What’s wrong?” TCH breathed out. But a second later TCH was double over. He gasped loudly, touching his stomach in agony. He pulled up his gown to examine his abdomen and gasped again. There were dozens of wounds on his stomach. “Fuck! It hurts!” And then, as if the wounds were just made, blood spurted past his fingers and dripped onto the floor.

“What the fuck?!” ACE demanded, crawling away from TCH in shock. He began to cough and then to retch. His throat burned painfully and he began to choke.

“Help!” LUF cried. He looked around at the others. Everyone seemed to be experiencing some terrible pain. LUF looked up at the gas billowing into the room. He breathed in and out rapidly, but it didn’t seem to be taking effect.

And then LUF felt it. He grunted miserably, yanking his thin gown to the floor. He stared at his chest blankly. He didn’t understand the four tiny holes in his body. His back burned terribly and he tried to scratch it. His hands came away bloody. “What’s happening to me?”

LUF could only scream as something twisted inside of him. He watched with horror as a bullet slowly coiled out of his body. It hit the icy floor and rolled a few feet away. And that’s the first and last moment that LUF knew exactly who he was and why he was there while in Deadhouse.

………………………………………………………………….

“My name is Caesar,” the imposing, grinning scientist said, “I am your friend.” He stood behind a glass wall, watching them with great interest.  

“Bullshit,” TCH scoffed.

“Please no interruptions,” Caesar sighed, “This is difficult for me too. I wasn’t planning on giving a speech…” Caesar laughed at his joke. “With a heavy heart I must inform you all that you have died.”

“Prove it,” ACE hissed. “How the hell would I die?”

“You died from aspiration of vomit from acute alcohol intoxication,” Caesar explained, reading off the chart, “Not typical of a second grader, I can assure you.”

TCH’s eyes grew wide. He looked from ACE to Caesar in disbelief, “No fucking way.”

“Yes way,” Caesar insisted, tapping his clipboard, “I don’t have the details beyond it was ruled a homicide.”

“That’s fucked up,” TCH spat, shaking his head.

ACE stood up, his shoulders shaking with anger, “Prove it.”

“I can and I will.” Caesar snapped, turning toward the blank wall behind him. Another researched turned on the projector and suddenly surveillance video was shown on the wall.

There were countless rows of dead bodies, lined up in an enormous freezer. Men in white lab coats shuffled around the room performing their duties. Time skipped by thirty second increments, but nothing seemed to be happening. And finally, it happened.

LAW was the first. He groaned loudly sitting up on his table. One of the scientists screamed. And then laughed. And then, realizing it wasn’t a joke, screamed again.  LAW rolled onto his side, one of his legs remaining, unattached, on the table. He dropped on the ground and began to crawl, his gown tearing loose.

The scientists rushed toward him. The door opened and a medical team entered with a crash cart. They rolled LAW over onto his back and his arm separated, falling to the floor. One of the researchers stood and backed up, hitting another table. And that’s when the second corpse sat up. He immediately latched onto the researcher’s arm, tearing into his flesh.

The freezer tumbled into total chaos.

Thirty corpses were suddenly moving. The majority of them were intent on destruction. They clawed after the researchers who were unlucky enough to discover the doors had been locked. They banged against the glass, pleading for their lives.

“So as you see,” Caesar interjected, stepping in front of the projection, “We’re very surprised to meet you.”

“We could’ve been in comas!” ACE argued.

“Little dude,” TCH breathed out, shaking his head, “I don’t see any monitors or breathing tubes or anything…”

“How did he regrow his arm and leg?” LUF wondered. And the three others turned, peering slowly and cautiously at the fourth. He sat alone, a great space between them. He looked forward unflinchingly, his jaw held tightly.

“This is a research facility,” Caesar explained. “We are working on regenerating damaged or diseased tissue. So, I’d say the serum worked…” Caesar frowned, “Just not in a way we could replicate ever again.”

“Explain it, like you would to a child,” TCH insisted.

Caesar smiled tightly, “You are dead. We’ve incidentally reanimated you. You’re a danger to everyone. You can’t leave. And currently, you all have a serious disease.”

“What disease?” TCH barked.

“Amber Lead,” LAW finally spoke, squeezing his hands into fists.

“Yes, Amber Lead,” Caesar confirmed.

“Never heard of it.” ACE snapped.

“Amber Lead isn’t contagious,” LAW growled. “That’s a misconception, with deadly consequences.”

“It’s not entirely your fault,” Caesar agreed, “You see _we_ are responsible. The Amber Lead was reactivated by our serum. We injected you and moved onto the next several people around you…”

“I don’t care about the details,” TCH interrupted, “How’d we die? How’d you get us?”

“LAW died from complications from Amber Lead disease,” Caesar began, “To better understand the disease, we were given permission to examine one of the corpses. TCH, you died from multiple stab wounds, homicide. ACE, you died from-”

“Yeah, I got it,” ACE snapped.

“And, LUF,” Caesar said simply, “Accidental discharge of weapon.”

“Why weren’t we buried?” ACE demanded angrily.

“No one claimed either of you and TCH was an organ donor.”

“I don’t think this is what I meant…” TCH argued.

“Why are you calling us by letters?” LUF questioned. “What do they mean? What are our real names?”

“The letters are randomly assigned. And I do not know your names. You’re dead after all, it hardly mattered.” Caesar replied.

“But we’re not dead,” ACE said, “And I want to go home.”

“Impossible,” Caesar refused flatly. “At the moment, you are all contagious. And we just don’t have enough information on what we’re dealing with.”

“Where are the others?” LAW asked.

“They aren’t up for conversation,” Caesar said simply, “They’re being held separately for your protection.”

“This is bullshit. You can’t keep us here,” TCH spat.

“First things first,” Caesar announced, ignoring TCH, “We’re going to cure your Amber Lead disease. I’m sure you’ll feel much better after that. Any questions about that?”

“Yeah,” LUF spoke up, rubbing his stomach, “When do we get to eat?”


	17. Book:What's Forgotten: II

“There’s something special about you, the four of you,” Caesar announced.

“Is it because we died but now we’re not dead anymore?” ACE groaned. “LAW did it. LAW’s special.”

“No, I mean, yes, but no,” Caesar insisted, “LAW was the catalyst, but each and every one of you is so miraculous…” Caesar clasped his hands together and approached the glass. “Out of 15 thousand samples, you were one of the 29 infected with LAW’s Amber Lead. And out of the thirty people who sat up, you are one of the four who are in control of themselves…”

“Is this your way of telling them that they still can’t go home?” LAW murmured.

Caesar frowned, “I’m afraid not, boys. Besides, where would you even go? We don’t know where you came from or who you are!”

“I’m pretty sure I’m from Mexico and I live on the beach,” TCH joked. “And I have lots of money.”

“I miss trees,” LUF said suddenly. “I hate it here. Everything’s ugly.”

“I don’t even particularly like kids,” TCH added, “And now I’m stuck with three of ‘em.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure that I have better fucking things to be doing too,” ACE snapped. “It fucking blows in here.”

“Anything you’d like to add, LAW?” Caesar mused.

“Yeah,” the teen drawled slowly, “I wouldn’t mind some books.”

“Soon,” Caesar agreed with a nod, “Books can be arranged.”

“Can we add more snacks?” LUF asked, blinking.

Caesar waved his hands dismissively, “Sure. Fine.”

It would be over two months before Caesar would deliver on the books. And it was soon discovered that only LAW could enjoy them. “Read to me! Read to me!” LUF demanded, pushing the book into ACE’s face.

ACE threw the book across the room, “No. Read it yourself.”

“I can’t read!” LUF exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth. “I’m five!”

“Five year olds can read,” ACE argued, “You’re just dumb.”

“Shut up, both of you,” TCH growled. “Bring it here, I’ll read it to you.”

“Whooo hooo!” LUF shouted in excitement, plucking the book up from the floor. He handed it to TCH who just looked at it in confusion. LUF looked from TCH to the book with a worried expression, “What’s wrong?”

_“A Treatise on Insanity in its Medical Relations,”_ TCH read aloud, “By William Alexander Hammond.” TCH tossed the book, “Get another. This one’s no good…”

LAW let out a breathy sound, nearly a laugh, “They’re all like that.” LAW stood, kneeling to examine the shelves of books, “You could try _‘Insensibility During Surgical Operations Produced by Inhalation’_ ,” Law actually smiled, “It’s a page turner.”

“What the fuck…?” TCH exhaled, “Fucking cruel.”

“I assume they’re from Caesar’s personal collection,” LAW explained, thumbing one of the spines, “ _’The Science and Art of Surgery’_.”

“You’ll scare the children,” TCH accused, covering LUF’s ears.

“I’m not scared,” ACE snapped.

TCH made a face, “I meant normal children.”

“We should probably discuss this,” LAW said suddenly. “I want the children to have logical expectations of their time in this place…”

“Just leave it,” TCH sighed, “Life is horrible enough without talking about it.”

“We’re never leaving here,” LAW blurted out. “We’re here to test on. They’re going to do terrible things to us until we die.”

“What?” LUF asked, looking from LAW to TCH.

“Shut up,” TCH snapped, standing up.

“Those people are lying to us. They don’t care about us at all. But I won’t lie. I’ll never lie to any of you. We’re in danger…” LAW pressed on. “The moment they aren’t afraid of us anymore, the moment your blood comes back clean… They’re going to start cutting us apart and-”

“I told you to shut up!” TCH roared, smacking LAW across the face. The slender teen stumbled backward like he weighed nothing. He hit the wall, his air escaping loudly. TCH was on top of him, his fingers catching in LAW’s black hair, “Don’t fucking talk like that! You don’t know shit!”

“Teach,” ACE grunted, shoving his shoulder into the man’s side. “Get off ‘im.”

TCH slapped LAW across the face, not budging an inch despite ACE pressing into him. LUF stood next to the others and cried. “Don’t fight! Don’t hurt Law!”

“Stay outta it!” TCH barked, elbowing ACE in the face. And then he rounded on LUF, “And you… Stop fucking crying for twenty god damn minutes! For fuck’s sake!” He grabbed LUF and bent him over his knee, delivering two sharp smacks to his bottom.

“STOP CRYING!” TCH bellowed, completely losing it.

There was a loud, deep rumble of a laugh and everyone stopped what they were doing to look toward the glass window. There was a man, so tall he had to stoop down to see them. He had yellow blonde hair and a dark tan. His face was split wide into a grin. “Hello.”

“Who the hell are you?” TCH asked, letting go of ACE.

“My name is Doflamingo Donquixote,” the man said in introduction, adjusting his sunglasses.

“Why are you dressed like an old Queen?” ACE accused, making a face.

Doflamingo shrugged, “It’s style.”

“Where?” ACE murmured, nudging LUF in the side to snicker.

“Who are you?” LAW demanded, wiping his bloodied face as he climbed to his feet.

“I’m Doflamingo Donquixote of the D Foundation. And I don’t imagine that means anything to you yet,” Doflamingo replied, “But we’re going to get to know each other very well.”

“You’re the one keeping us here.” LAW realized.

Doflamingo shrugged, “Not really…”

“Then what?” LAW pressed.

“I own you.” Doflamingo breathed out, smiling still.

“The fuck you do,” TCH snapped, standing up straighter.

“And I’m very interested in seeing what you’ll each be capable of.”

“What do you mean?” LAW asked.

Doflamingo shrugged again, “Who knows. I’m not a scientist. I pay other people to do the thinking for me.” Doflamingo rapped his fingers against the glass, “I don’t know what I was expecting… but you’re all so underwhelming.”

“I was dead 9 weeks ago,” LAW spat in annoyance, “You’ll have to forgive me.”

“Shh,” TCH hissed, slapping LAW’s hand pointedly, “Don’t bother…” LAW looked toward TCH in confusion. TCH leaned in closely to whisper, “He looks like the sadistic type. Don’t even talk to him.”

The silence seemed to deflate Doflamingo’s interest. He nodded and turned, pausing at the door before adding, “You’re already one hell of an investment.”

“What was that?” ACE asked, rubbing his sore jaw.

TCH shrugged, “More bullshit.”

“I think he was nice.” LUF decided, grabbing one of the medical textbooks.

“Why?!” ACE demanded, making a face.

LUF opened the book and squinted hard before answering, “He had a nice smile.”

“You’re a terrible judge of character,” TCH moaned, dropping onto the ground.

LUF handed the book to LAW, “Can you read to me?”

LAW’s face twisted through several emotions before finally, and without much enthusiasm, he opened the book and began to read.

The tests began the next night.

They were sleeping when the door opened. LUF, being the smallest and lightest, was taken first. He was afraid but he had no clue how afraid he should be. He only started to fight when they held him down, placing an IV into his inner arm. They injected him with serum and tied him down on a table. And they started cutting, small at first, but increasing as they watched it heal.

The next night they took ACE. He saw how battered LUF was. And he knew to be afraid. They did the same, administering more serum and tethering him to the table. And they used the same torturous methods to test the regeneration power. Cut by cut they tore away flesh to see if it regrew.

And the next night was LAW’s turn. But something happened. LAW couldn’t tolerate the serum. He began to shake violently, breaking through the restraints. He went wild, slashing and clawing and biting anyone or anything he could reach. He’d killed four researchers before Caesar and Doflamingo decided to take him down.

Doflamingo pulled a pistol from his waistband, firing a single shot directly into LAW’s head. LAW collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. Doflamingo walked over to him, raising his pistol to shoot again. He nudged LAW’s face with his shoe, “Such a shame to kill the handsome one.”

And just when he was about to pull the trigger a second time, LAW opened his eyes. He stared up at Doflamingo for only a second before rolling to the side and to his feet. LAW bolted, running screeching up the stairs and out of the lab.

Doflamingo put his gun away, turning back to the researchers, “Bring him back. Alive.”

“We’re scientists not cage fighters!” a researcher complained, shaking his head in refusal.

“I’ll get someone to help you tomorrow,” Doflamingo replied, “Go get him now.”

Law didn’t return that morning and finally it was TCH’s turn. He hugged both the kids, patting them affectionately on the heads. “Be brave.”

“Yeah,” they both agreed.

But even though TCH was returned the next morning, he was never really the same TCH. It didn’t take as long to make him angry. He wasn’t as kind. He wasn’t as selfless. It was a sudden change for the children and it seemed to become more extreme every time he was taken away. Until eventually he was no longer a friend.

And LAW was complicated. He would be gone for days at a time. And sometimes he would go crazy, like those others in the freezer. Sometimes he knew it was coming and he’d throw stuff at them, screaming at them to just go. But there was nowhere to go; nowhere to hide from LAW when they shared such a small, cramped place.  And other times there was no warning and he would suddenly change; biting one of them until the others could force his jaw open.

So often it felt like ACE and LUF were the only two people left on Earth. They were close, they were brothers. They were the last sliver of sanity in the world.

Their first keepers were wonderful. At least LUF thought so.

“Do it again!” LUF begged, tugging on the red-haired man’s shirt. “Do it again!”

“Again?” the man panted, exhausted.

“Again!” LUF cheered, so enthusiastically the man agreed instantly. He hoisted LUF onto his back, flipping him over his head and rolling him onto his feet. “Ta-dah!”

“You gonna be an acrobat when you grow up?” the man asked.

LUF made a face, “No. I’m going to be a ninja.”

“You’re going to be a lab rat.” TCH barked, laughing at his own joke.

“Leave him alone, fat ass,” ACE snapped.

“Call me a fat ass one more time, I dare ya,” TCH snarled.

“Calm down,” the red haired man sighed. “Let’s not fight with children, Teach.”

Teach laughed loudly, rolling onto his side and showing his back, “So you say.”

“Shanks,” the other keeper called out, knocking on the window, “It’s time to go.”

Shanks groaned, giving LUF a little twirl, “Seems my time is up.” LUF grabbed hold of Shanks’s leg, forcing the man to drag him across the floor. Shanks laughed, “You gotta let go. I’ll see you tomorrow…”

“Beckmannnn,” LUF whined, fighting against Shanks trying to free himself. “That wasn’t long at all…”

“Sorry,” Beckman sighed sadly, “We’ve gotta get some sleep.”

“I’ll bring you something good tomorrow, to make up for it,” Shanks offered.

“Like what?” ACE asked, “I’m torn up about it too.”

“How about…” Shanks drawled, thinking fast, “barbecue?”

“I’d sell my soul for barbecue,” ACE murmured.

“No need,” Shanks declared, “I’ll bring some tomorrow. So be good so they let me.”

“Bring barbecue or I’ll kill you,” TCH warned, cast a glance over his shoulder. “I mean it.”

It took another six months of experiments before the others began to have episodes too. The first time TCH had an episode he nearly killed ACE and LUF. He was brought back in the morning, so out of control that Shanks and Beckman were cursing and sweating, barely managing to hold on to his thrashing body. Beckman opened the door and Shanks pushed him in. They slammed the door and both sighed in relief.

“Relax, Teach,” Shanks murmured, “Sleep it off.”

TCH turned immediately diving after ACE. ACE dodged and TCH turned his attention to LUF. He plucked LUF up from the ground by his head. LUF screamed as TCH’s mouth closed around his abdomen.

“Fuck!” Shanks shouted, slapping the glass. “Open it up. I’m getting them out…”

TCH chewed on a mouthful of LUF’s flesh as he chased after ACE. ACE threw a book at TCH, hitting him in the chest. It only enraged him further and he sped across the room after him, LUF still dangling sickly by his head.

“We can’t open it,” Beckman breathed out. “If he gets out…”

Shanks turned toward Beckman, “Open it.”

Beckman opened the door and Shanks stepped into the cell. He yanked ACE by the arm, nearly throwing him outside. LUF was more difficult. He was critically wounded and still in TCH’s grasp. Shanks could barely think over the sounds of LUF’s agonized screams so he simply reacted, “HEY, TEACH!”

TCH turned around, his bloodied mouth hanging open. He lurched forward, directly into Shank’s uppercut. TCH staggered backward, dropping LUF to the ground. Shanks ducked under TCH’s lumbering attack and grabbed LUF by the leg. He dragged him out quickly, Beckman slamming the door behind him.

“What the ever loving fuck?!” ACE shouted, visibly trembling.

“Hurts…” LUF whispered, tugging on Shank’s pant leg.

Shanks dropped down to the ground. He didn’t need to examine LUF to know that it would have been a fatal wound. “Do we call Caesar?”

Beckman sighed, kneeling beside LUF, “He probably already knows,” he nodded toward the camera, “I wonder what he’ll say.”

“It hurts…” LUF repeated, blood staining his teeth.

“I know, Luf,” Shanks murmured, “Let’s just get it over with.”

LUF didn’t even have time to scream before Shanks shot him in the head. ACE punched Shanks roughly in the spine. “What the hell! Fuck you, asshole!”

“It was faster,” Shanks explained, smoothing his hand over LUF’s forehead, “Less suffering.”

LUF sat up abruptly, gasping for air. He looked from ACE to Shanks before bursting into tears. “You killed me!!!!!”

“I’m sorry,” Shanks cooed, brushing his hand over LUF’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” LUF groaned, sniffling, “Teach!”

“What?”

“Teach killed me! It hurt! He bit me! He was eating me!” LUF sobbed.

“He can’t control himself.” Beckman excused quietly.

“Am I going to be like that?” ACE asked, his eyes on the ground. “Am I going to turn into a monster?”

Shanks and Beckman exchanged a look. Shanks shook his head, “Nah. We’re going to get smart.”

“What do you mean?” ACE questioned.

“Teach is big and strong.” Shanks replied, “But you guys are small and fast. Use your talents. ”

“So we’re screwed,” ACE groaned.

Shanks shook his head, “Not at all. It’ll be like playing hide and seek.”

Beckman nodded in agreement, “Exactly. Teach starts going crazy and you two get high and stay quiet. He doesn’t look like he can jump.”

“Where? We live in a box.” ACE snapped.

Shanks pointed at the ceiling of the cell, the rafters. “There.”

“How the hell do we get all the way up there?”

“We’ll work on it,” Shanks replied, smiling kindly. “Until then, come with us. We’re going to sleep somewhere else tonight.”

Shanks was fun and friendly with everyone. And Beckman was smart and cool. Between the two of them, the four residents of Deadhouse found themselves content for a little while. They spent one week a month suffering terribly in the name of science, but the rest of the time they played games and read more appropriate books. And then one day Shanks and Beckman were gone.

In their place were six new keepers. They still worked in pairs, but they worked much shorter shifts, and, as they’d learn, they were contracted for only two years. LUF didn’t speak to the new keepers for months as a form of protest. Any time he’d see Caesar or Doflamingo, he’d demand to know where Shanks and Beckman went and when they’d be back.

But LAW and ACE felt differently. They instantly connected with the night shift team; Marco and Corazon. Marco didn’t baby ACE like Shanks and Beckman did, which the 13 year old appreciated. Corazon was quiet, unnaturally quiet. And when he finally spoke to LAW it felt like a reward. They were both smitten with the young, attractive keepers. And eventually, with enough bribery, LUF accepted the food gifts along with Marco and Corazon.  TCH was TCH, and TCH hated everyone equally.

Caesar organized many sorts of experiments; physiological, physical, emotional, intellectual. And before _the incident,_ the residents of Deadhouse were expected to perform them to his satisfaction. Failure meant severe, and often unthinkable, punishments.

The day of the incident, Caesar was conducting a test. He had the residents of Deadhouse locked in four separate chain-link cages. The cages were then placed in a glass box. The purpose of the test was to pick the three locks before the glass box filled with water.

LUF knelt on the ground, the cement cool through his thin clothes. He tried his best to ignore the timer, counting down the seconds until he’d officially failed. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He tried to focus. The timer kept ticking downward and he panicked. He screamed in frustration and jumped to his feet. “I can’t fucking do it! Leave me alone!”

“LUF,” Caesar called out. “Time is still on the clock.”

He shook his head, tearing at his hair, he cried out, “No, leave me alone.”

“The clock is still counting down, LUF. Time is running out.” Caesar announced, clapping his hands together sharply. “Hurry! Hurry! Or you’ll drown!”

“Come on, Luffy,” ACE grunted, breaking through his first lock, “It’s easy.”

“Tick tock, boys,” TCH murmured, picking his second. “Tick tock.”

“Shut up.” LAW murmured, still struggling with his first lock. “I’m trying to focus.”

“I can’t…” LUF whined, shaking his head. “It’s too hard.”

ACE was sweating hard, “Come on. You can.”

LAW was out first. He didn’t smile, but the way he held his head you would know he was proud of his accomplishment.  He climbed on top of the box and sat down and pretended he didn’t hear Doflamingo say, “And you didn’t even get wet.”

The timer buzzed, a great red zero flashing on the clock. There was a loud groan as the pipes shuddered awake. Water began filling the box. “Luffy, hurry it up,” ACE grunted, still working his second lock.

TCH was out second. He had the third lock undone but struggled with pulling himself out of the chain-link cage and onto the top of the glass box. He shrugged and decided to ride the water to the top and save himself the effort.

LUF was shivering in chest deep water when he got his first lock open. He moved onto the next lock, muttering under his breath. The second lock was easier than the first and LUF cursed the time wasted.

“Good boy,” ACE breathed, still struggling with his second lock.

And finally LUF, the water to his neck, finished. The third lock popped open. He pulled himself up, water sloshing onto and over the glass. LUF whistled lowly, turning to ACE. “I got it. Thanks…. ACE!”

LUF rolled onto his stomach. He watched ACE struggling with the second lock, a magnetic lock, one of the hardest to pick. The water was just under his chin and he had two locks to go.

“Relax,” ACE said, smiling, “You’re stressing me out.”

“You’ve already failed the test,” Caesar sighed. “Only LAW was within the time limit. Except for LAW, you’ve all failed.”

“Hurry up, Ace,” LAW murmured, watching ACE struggle with growing concern.

“I got it. I got it.” ACE assured them, smiling. “Just one more minute.”

The water filled up to the top of the box and the pipes stopped pumping water. A few seconds passed and then another few and then LUF and LAW dove back in the box, picking the third lock. They got it off quickly and moved down to the lock ACE was still working on.

LUF couldn’t breathe. He pulled himself back to the surface for air. He gasped frantically before diving back down. He couldn’t swim but he could pull himself along by the cages. He watched as LAW took the lock from ACE.

ACE couldn’t hold his breath any longer. He reached through the chain-link and squeezed LUF’s hand. He smiled, air escaping his lips. “It’s okay….” He murmured under water, “I’ll reset.”

LAW pushed back to the surface to breathe. He inhaled as deeply as he could before submerging again. He picked at the lock, blood spreading through the water. He continued as LUF pulled himself back to air.

Eventually, completely soaked and beyond pissed off, LAW demanded the key, “Unlock it already. Fuck.”

“I suppose he’s learned to be quicker.” Caesar allowed, handing the key to Marco.

Marco moved quickly, jumping into the box to open the lock. He pulled open the chain-link cage and grabbed ACE, swimming with him to the surface. He sat on the box, lying ACE down beside him.

Corazon lifted ACE, lowering him down on the floor. “CPR?”

“He’ll reset,” Caesar replied, waving his hand.

“How long has it been?” Marco barked, pointing toward the clock. “How long since he passed out?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Caesar panicked, grabbing the nearest clipboard. “Ten minutes?”

“CPR.” Marco instructed. “Airway, breathing, chest,” Marco repeated the mantra.

Corazon moved ACE’s head to the side. He breathed into ACE’s mouth and started the chest compressions. He pumped his hands over ACE’s heart and counted. He checked for breathing and repeated the process.

“Get the crash cart,” Marco instructed.

Caesar started to grasp the situation. He began to order everyone around. Corazon didn’t budge. He kept up the CPR, his arms aching. Eventually, Marco nudged him, “I’ll take over.”

Corazon didn’t even bother with a response. He timed it perfectly as he switched positions with Marco.

“What’s wrong with him?” LUF asked, water dripping off his slender and slightly gangly eleven year old frame. LAW didn’t say anything. LUF looked toward TCH with uncertainty, “Why’s it taking so long?”

“Why isn’t he resetting?” Doflamingo demanded. He stood up and pulled his pistol out of his pants. He kicked Marco hard, rolling him out of the way. And then he fired, piercing ACE in the chest.

Someone screamed. Another person cried out in shock.

Blood spilled across the cement under ACE. But still, ACE did not move. He didn’t sit up. He didn’t gasp for air. He didn’t choke on water or retch it across the floor. He lay on the floor, his eyes half-open; his hair clinging to his freckled face. He didn’t cry out in pain. He didn’t feel pain.

“No…” LUF groaned, dropping to his knees. He crawled quickly across the floor, touching ACE’s cold, wet face. “No…”

“Inject 200 ccs of serum T,” Caesar instructed.

“No…” LUF cried, his throat constricting painfully. “Please… no…”

“Move, LUF,” one of the researchers barked, shoving him out of the way.

“Nothing,” another said, checking his pulse.  

“Another 150 ccs,” Caesar shouted.

Another minute passed. “Nothing.”

“Ace,” LUF cried, pushing his way back through. He beat his fists against ACE’s chest. “No, Ace! No…”

“Fix this, Caesar,” Doflamingo barked.

“Take those three back to their room,” Caesar instructed. “Get ACE into the wet box.”

“NO!” LUF screamed as they pried his fingers loose. “NO! Ace!”

“Come on,” Marco breathed, scooping LUF into his arms. “There’s nothing you can do right now, Luffy. There’s nothing you can do.”

“Don’t leave me here!” LUF screamed. “Ace! Please! Don’t leave me!”

Corazon and Marco moved the residents of Deadhouse back to their cell. They looked odd, their faces were red and their eyes wandered. They hesitated outside the door a little longer than usual as well. Finally, Marco said, “I’m sorry.”

Marco didn’t come back to Deadhouse. Rumor was he handed in his resignation letter on his corpse. ACE didn’t come back either.


	18. Book: What's Forgotten: III

The Deadhouse unit had employed 66 keepers between the first, Shanks and Beckman, and the current, Sanji and Zoro. And of those 66, 38 had been killed by a resident of Deadhouse, 4 had committed suicide, 1 had been killed by a nonresident and 2 had been fired from the position.

“The odds aren’t in your favor, pretty boy,” TCH taunted, laughing heartily.

Sanji shrugged, “I don’t mean to be rude, but what are your personal statistics here?”

“Yeah, did Luffy kill 32 and you just take the credit or what?” Zoro asked.

“I haven’t killed anyone,” LUF drawled, bouncing the exercise ball against the glass.

“Really?” Zoro asked, perhaps a little too insensitively.

“Really…” LUF snickered. “Is it that surprising?”

“I don’t know… I guess not,” Zoro decided.

“So between Law and I,” TCH called out, “We’ve got a pretty good score.”

“I’m winning,” LAW murmured dryly.

“I’d say I’m winning,” LUF protested with a crooked smile.

“Law’s winning,” TCH said simply.

“Alright, you’ve been on your asses long enough,” Sanji decided, patting his clothes for his missing pack of cigarettes. “Let’s get the hour over with.”

“Pick your poison,” Zoro announced, gesturing around the gym, “Treadmill, stair climber, battle ropes, dip bench… what? What ya wanna do today?”

“I’m not a performer,” LAW refused, crossing one leg over the other.

“Meh,” TCH exhaled.

“Whatever.” LUF decided with a shrug.

“Alright, Teach on the bench press,” Zoro instructed, “Law on the lat pull-down. And Luffy on the preacher bench.”

“Whaaaat?!” TCH groaned.

“I picked for you,” Zoro replied, “Now get going. One hour starts when your arms start moving on your bench.”

“One hour of arms?” Sanji shook his head, exhaling pointedly.

“I’ll switch them over in fifteen minutes. Fifteen each machine and then 15 on the treadmill or stair climber.”

“You’re like a high school gym coach from hell,” Sanji accused, “You enjoy this, don’t you? You sick bastard.”

Zoro laughed, “Well, you make it sound weird.”

“It is weird,” Sanji insisted.

“An hour workout isn’t torture, it’s the average…” Zoro replied, “Very average…”

“I believe in consensual exercise,” Sanji decided.

“I see,” Zoro said, nodding in understanding, “That’s why you skip leg day. And arm day…”

“Excuuuse me?”

“Come on, guys, move it,” Zoro barked, clapping his hands together noisily, “You’re wasting your own time.”

“No, I’m spending it how I want to,” LAW insisted, making a face.

“Luffy’s already in place,” Zoro realized, “Thank you, Luffy.”

“You’re welcome, Zor-o,” Luffy drawled, smiling up at the keeper.

Zoro waited until the other two fell into place and then he started the counter on the stop watch, “And…Go.”

“It amazes me how they listen to you,” Sanji murmured, chewing on his lip.

“They listen to you too,” Zoro pointed out.

Sanji sighed, “Not like they listen to you.”

“Yeah, but think of Vander and Diez, it ain’t like that…”

“Can we get a massage chair?” TCH asked, lowering the weight on his barbell. “The kind that shakes you and rolls and stuff?”

“Your fat ass wouldn’t fit in a massage chair,” LAW alleged.

“You know,” TCH grunted, “Words hurt.”

“What on Earth makes you think we could get you a massage chair?” Sanji groaned.

LAW and TCH both turned to stare at LUF. He smiled guiltily, “Uhhhhh… I may have heard some things while I was in the wet box.”

“Don’t get excited,” Sanji breathed out. “There’s a chance I’ll just be fired or taken out back and shot or something…”

There was a loud bang as LAW released the handle of the machine he was on. He sat there, motionless and silent for a stretch of time before he stood. “I’m done playing civilized for today.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Zoro wondered.

“Take me to isolation,” LAW instructed, “I’m not feeling well.”

“I don’t even know where that is,” Zoro admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll call Egana,” Sanji offered, pulling out his cell.

“No, I can show you,” LAW replied, “I know the way by now.”

“This is how he eats people,” TCH chuckled, “He’s always after that number one spot.”

“I’ll call Egana,” Sanji repeated.

“I can walk there myself,” LAW insisted, “I just need one of your hands…”

“Yeah, you don’t even need to go,” TCH teased.

“Now you’re threatening me,” Sanji said suddenly, shaking his head, “And I don’t like that. Take a seat, Law.” Sanji placed his hands on LAW’s thin, but broad, chest and pushed. LAW struggled against the pressure and for several seconds no one moved an inch. But suddenly LAW seemed to deflate and Sanji slid him backward all the way back to his machine. Sanji plopped LAW down on the seat and dusted off his hands, “I’m not afraid of you.”

LAW seemed almost stung by the comment, “You should be.”

“Well, I’m not,” Sanji retorted. “Now hurry the fuck up.”

“We’re being timed,” LUF pointed out, “We can’t hurry _time_ up…”

“You know what I meant,” Sanji groaned, “Hurry up and get to working hard.”

“I thought you believed in consensual exercise,” Zoro murmured, leaning in to Sanji closely.

Sanji balled his hands into fists, “I hate you.”

“Sure.”

“I do.”

“Uh huh.”

Sanji groaned into his hands before wiping his face. He’d calmed down considerably. He smiled at Zoro and then at LAW, “Let’s be friendly to one another. Friends aren’t scared of friends, for example…”

“They actually took his favorite keeper out back and shot him,” TCH blurted out, no humor in his voice, “So your comment royally pissed him off.”

Sanji’s face warped from expression to expression. He made a choking sound, pure dismay, before finally managing to say, “I am so sorry, Law. I didn’t know.”

“The good keepers never last long,” LUF said simply, lying across the preacher bench lazily.

“Neither do the bad keepers,” TCH chortled, the weights placed in the rack.

“I am sorry, Law,” Sanji repeated.

“A lot of shit happens here,” LAW replied, “But the general consensus seems to be that it’s just smarter all around to leave us the fuck alone.”

LAW stood, “You’re too nice. It makes everyone else look bad. And it makes you stand out.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Sanji wondered.

LAW nodded, “Yes.”

“We don’t know what happened to the original crew of Deadhouse,” TCH explained, “But we hear things about the others. And we’ve seen things with our own eyes. And very, very few people retire from Deadhouse.”

“Isn’t that because you eat them?” Sanji asked. “No offense, I’m really asking here.”

“We’ve had 19 keepers make it two years,” LAW clarified, “Do you know how many people have actually retired from Deadhouse?”

“Not off the top of my head,” Sanji admitted.

“Well,” LAW shrugged, “I can assure you, it hasn’t been 19.”

“So what are you saying?” Zoro pressed. “You want us to be like Vander and Diez?”

“Are you willing to die for us?” LUF asked unexpectedly.

“Huh?”

“Are you willing to die for us?” LUF repeated, “Because the people around us, the people that we like, don’t die normal deaths. They’ve each died because of us.”

“Someone may have told you that to upset you, but that can’t be true,” Sanji argued.

“There’s a reason the contract is only two years,” LAW explained, “It’s because they’ve discovered that we win over everyone, eventually.”

“Win over?” Zoro shook his head, “You make it seem as though you manipulate people to like you. I can tell you, it’s just that you’re people too and likable…”

“It’s not your fault that the people around you die,” Sanji insisted, “You live in a very dangerous, secretive place. It’s not you. It’s… It’s Deadhouse.”

“So you’re ignoring our decade of experience and continuing down this dangerous path?” LAW murmured, licking his lips.

“Yes. I am.” Sanji said firmly.

“Well then,” LAW sighed, “I second a massage chair.”

“Can I have a jungle gym?” LUF asked.

“A big, heavy duty hammock,” TCH added.

LAW shook his head, “And some new god damn fucking books.”

“I want a jungle gym,” LUF whined. “A jungle gym…”

“Okay, okay….” Sanji exhaled, feeling overwhelmed, “Wait just a minute…”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Zoro barked, walking round the machines and slapping each D on the back of the head, “Asking for shit when you can’t even finish 15 minutes of reps.”

“You missed your calling,” Sanji teased, “Zoro Roronoa- Gym Coach!”

“Does that make you the useless counselor and Caesar the test-score obsessed principal?” Zoro questioned.

“You’ve gone too far with this metaphor.” Sanji sighed, “Drop it and save some dignity.”

“I started doing my reps again,” LUF called out, “Can I get a jungle gym?”

“We’ll see!” Sanji spat. “Be patient.”

“Maybe we should make him a list,” TCH suggested, “Like Santa Claus.”

The Ds broke into chaos, arguing and laughing and bickering over some long gone disagreement they’d had. Finally, after several threats of violence and bodily injury they all settled down. The gym was quiet until TCH couldn’t contain himself any longer. He blurted out the secret, laughing maniacally, “Law still believed in Santa when he died! Law! Hahahaha! Law thought Santa would come!”

“He’s lying… He’s lying….” Law shouted over him, “Just a fucking liar… Liar…”

“Not even Luffy believed in Santa…” TCH cackled, “And he was still sucking his thumb!”

“To be fair,” LUF interjected, “I don’t remember my family but we probably didn’t do Santa because I think I learned about him here…” And then he quickly added, “And I stopped sucking my thumb like ten years ago…”

“Obviously I had very loving parents,” LAW rationalized, “Or it was a random brain firing during my death. Perhaps I thought that Death himself was collecting me, only dressed as Santa Claus…”

“Or…” TCH pressed, “You were a teenager still leaving out milk and cookies…”

“At least I wasn’t murdered,” LAW said simply.

“You guys fight over the dumbest shit,” Sanji accused, shaking his head.

“Nah, you got no room to talk,” LUF decided.

LAW agreed, “Nope. The two of you are worse.”

“You and Zoro fight like sisters,” TCH barked, “And I meant sisters. Brothers punch more.”

“Good God, just fucking exercise,” Zoro snapped. “Seriously!”

“Okay, okay...”

“Fine.”

“Jeez, Zor-o…”

Within the next six months everything was changing for the residents of Deadhouse. The lab was completely redesigned. The halls were painted. The cell was extended by over five hundred square feet. And the horrendous restroom they used had been completely remodeled and updated.

The gym was Sanji’s crowning achievement. He’d begged and pleaded and written multiple letters to the Judge to finally get permission to develop the upper story into usable space. He didn’t build stairs, instead the indoor ‘treehouse’ utilized rope ladders and poles and a rock wall. It would be a bitch to get LUF down when they left, but it wouldn’t be his problem then.

The first time LUF saw the remodeled gym he screamed in excitement. He jumped up and down in place before bouncing over to Sanji and Zoro. He threw his arms around them, squeezing them in so tightly they all bumped heads. He smooched them both, wet and sloppy, on their cheeks, “I loooooooooove it!”

“Go take a look,” Sanji instructed, wiping the spit off his cheek.

LUF scaled the rock wall unnaturally fast. He shouted unintelligibly before leaning over the rail, “Law! Law!”

“What?” LAW asked.

“There’re big pillows up here!” LUF exclaimed.

“Law! Law! Law! Law!” LUF chanted excitedly.

“Yes?!” LAW snapped impatiently. “What is it?”

“It’s a reading nook!”

“How nice,” LAW sighed, blinking slowly.

“Law! Law! Look, Law!” LUF chattered on, “Monkey bars! Watch me, Law!”

“You do know he’s not five anymore right?” TCH asked, sinking further into the wide massage chair. He shook visibly, his face twitching. “How long do you think he’ll wanna play like that?”

Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks, both smiling, Sanji replied, “Forever.”

“It’s a god damn draw bridge…” LUF freaked out, smacking his hands and feet on the ground. He rolled the lever, a strip of metal sliding out and across the large gap between platforms. “It’s a draw bridge!”

“How’d you managed to pull this off?” LAW asked, eyeing the second massage chair.

“I asked.” Sanji said simply.

“But why now? We’ve been here for years and no one’s ever…” he trailed off.

“I know it’s been a long time, but honestly, I think they’re still surprised you guys are alive,” Zoro reasoned. “They don’t seem to get it yet.”

“This is… nice…” LAW decided, nodding his head once.

“Thank you,” Sanji murmured, bowing his head awkwardly.

LAW’s eyes narrowed. He scratched his unshaven cheek, “I have something to ask you both.”

“What is it?” Zoro asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“OH MY GOD! IT’S A T.V.! IT’S A T.V.!” LUF shouted, scaling down from the treehouse. He ran past the massaging chairs and pointed at the glorious screen against the wall. “It’s so pretty,” LUF cried out, hugging the television.

“Turn it on!” TCH demanded, rocking forward into a standing position.

“It plays!” LUF called out, rubbing the side of the television.

“A word of warning,” Sanji announced, getting everyone’s attention, “Broken televisions and recliners and draw bridges probably won’t be replaced. So be careful with your belongings.”

“What were you asking?” Zoro murmured, following LAW with his eyes.

LAW shrugged, “A television, huh? That’s pretty fucking cool.”

Life in Deadhouse could never be called awesome, but it was a hell of a lot better because of Sanji and Zoro’s persistence. The next few months passed by quickly. Egana and Bluejam retired safely and two new keepers joined; Inuppe and Jigoro. Judge Vinsmoke and Doflamingo Donquixote didn’t hold any other video conferences with Sanji and Zoro wasn’t bitten. And then chaos clawed its way back into Deadhouse.

In hindsight, there were clues it was coming, but it seemed to come out of nowhere. One day LUF stopped greeting them at the door. Then he would just lie in his ‘treehouse’ and sleep. They finally discovered there was a problem when LUF stopped talking to everyone.

“Shift switch!” Vander cheered, taking off his sunglasses. “Have fun. They’re extra broody today.”

“What’s wrong?” Sanji asked, yawning into his arm.

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” Diez replied, buzzing him and Vander out of the gym. “See ya tomorrow.”

“So who’s brooding in here?” Zoro asked, looking at LAW pointedly.

“Not me,” LAW gasped, pretending to be offended.

“It’s finally happened,” TCH decided, “Our baby’s going through puberty.”

“Shut up,” LAW retorted, “He’s a _little_ past that age.” And then he made a face, deep in thought, “Isn’t he?”

“It takes years,” TCH argued, “And dying isn’t exactly a normal part of growth. We have no idea how it affects him…”

“Wait. What?” Zoro murmured in confusion.

“Luffy’s hit the hard, awkward teen years,” TCH explained.

“There’s no way to confirm it.” Sanji suggested, “We could do a testosterone test.”

“Luff-y,” Zoro called out, knocking on the base of the treehouse. “You feeling okay?”

There was a shuffling sound above him. Suddenly LUF poked his head into view, hanging upside down. He had his arm held strangely over half of his face, “What?”

“Are you sick?” Zoro asked.

LUF shook his head no and then changed his mind, nodding emphatically, “Yep, I’m sick.” He coughed forcibly. “Really sick. Stay away.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Zoro demanded, turning to Sanji.

“I have exactly the same information that you do,” Sanji pointed out.

“No. You have science degrees,” Zoro argued.

“Luffy,” Sanji called out, “What’s bothering you? Your head? Your stomach?”

“Eh… everything!” LUF answered.

“So you don’t want anything to eat?” Sanji pressed, smiling to himself.

LUF poked his head back out the bottom of the platform, “Whatcha got?”

“Come down and I’ll share,” Sanji offered.

LUF growled in frustration. The whole treehouse seemed to shake as if he were tantruming inside, “God! That’s so unfair! Just bring it to me!”

“Yikes,” Sanji mouthed, shaking his head.

“It’s scary,” LAW teased breathlessly, “I’m scared.”

“I’m going in,” Zoro decided, grabbing hold of the rope ladder.

“God speed,” Sanji whispered, saluting with the wrong hand.

“Hey,” Zoro announced, awkwardly crawling into the little house. “Anyone home?”

“Ah, you just missed him,” TCH bellowed, “He ran out the back.”

“Luffy!” Zoro groaned, ducking as he stepped onto the platform. LUF was standing on the monkey bars, preparing to run across the top of them. “Luffy!”

LUF rolled his shoulders back, “Whaaaat?”

“Sit down and quit running away,” Zoro instructed, sitting down on the platform.

LUF made a face but sat down obediently, his legs hanging off the sides of the monkey bars. He leaned forward, resting on his arms, “Yeah, Zor-o?”

“Nothing.” Zoro said simply.

“What do you mean nothing? What did you wanna talk about?” LUF demanded.

Zoro smiled, “Nothing. Just sit there.”

“Why?” LUF groaned.

“Because if you wanted to talk to me, you’d be talking to me,” Zoro reasoned.

LUF nodded slowly, unsurely, but then in agreement. He laid ontop of the monkey bars for a few minutes before finally speaking, “I have a zit on my chin.”

“Huh?”

LUF sat up, gesturing to the whitehead practically throbbing on his chin. “See? I’m deformed.”

“You’re not deformed,” Zoro insisted, laughing at the thought. “Every single person gets them. I have a bunch on my back. I sweat so much when I work out, they just pop up all the time. It’s part of life.”

“But I’m not alive,” LUF maintained, “I shouldn’t get them.”

“You are alive,” Zoro assured him, “I don’t care what they say in the lab. Your heart beats and you have rational thought; you’re alive.”

“I’ll never drive a car or go to a football game. I’ll never hang out at the mall with my friends. I’ll never get invited to parties. I’ll never go to the zoo. I’ll never see the world. I’ll never fall in love or kiss or…” LUF stopped. He stared hard at Zoro, “I’ll never live.”

Zoro didn’t have a reply. He sat there in stunned silence as LUF climbed to his feet. He dropped down between the bars, landing on the floor. He looked from Zoro to Sanji, glaring at them both. He looked from LAW to TCH, licking his lips. And then he kicked through the television. It sparked wildly, the current visibly entering LUF’s leg. He smashed into it over and over again until it was a steaming pile of garbage on the floor.

“I don’t wanna see it anymore,” LUF snarled, “I don’t wanna see things I can’t have.” LUF wiped at his face angrily, “I don’t wanna know… what I’m missing!”

Everyone waited in stunned silence. Finally Sanji nodded, he walked to the door and placed his hand against the pad. “Vinsmoke, Sanji. Deadhouse unit,” he spit out.

“Yeah, that’s right. You can leave,” LUF shouted, “You have the ability! You can just leave and forget about us! Soon… this won’t even be a bad memory for you!”

The door buzzed. Sanji caught it in his hand. He hesitated a moment before stepping out the door. LUF growled, “You’re not going to say anything?”

 “I have interviews today,” Sanji breathed out, “For Vander and Diez’s replacements.” He turned away, disappearing down the hall.

“What about you?” LUF demanded, turning to Zoro, “Have anything to say?”

Zoro shrugged, “Not really. I was listening.”

“It’s not their fault,” LAW intercepted.

LUF nodded, “Nope. I know that.”

“So what’s the point?” LAW questioned, his eyes narrowed.

“They won’t remember,” LUF answered, “What’s it hurt?”


	19. Book: What's Forgotten IV

“LUF, follow me,” Jigoro instructed, buzzing open the door.

“Where am I going?” LUF asked, eyes wide, “It’s not time for the medication yet…”

“You heard him,” Inuppe barked impatiently, “Come on out.”

LAW and TCH simply watched LUF walk away. They didn’t seem bothered by the unusual request so he tried not to let it bother him either. He followed them to the gym, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. 

The moment they turned down the hall LUF realized something very strange was going on. The sun lamps were off. Not once in 12 years had the sun lamps been off. LUF scratched his lower belly, “What’s going on?”

“Go in,” Inuppe ordered, shoving LUF through the door.

“Is this about the T.V.?” LUF panicked, “Am I in trouble?” The door sealed and LUF was alone in the dark gym. He pressed his hands against the glass, watching Jigoro and Inuppe walk away. “Wait… come back… don’t leave me here…”

LUF started pacing. He chewed on his lip, tearing the thin skin. He lapped at the blood, his eyes trained on the hallway, “Hello? Hello…?”

“SURPRISE!”

LUF screamed. He couldn’t help it. He spun around, his hand flying to his chest in shock. The lights flashed on, but the sun lamps stayed off. Sanji and Zoro stood underneath the treehouse, holding a banner between them.

“What? What?” LUF shook his head from side to side in confusion. He pointed toward the banner, “What’s that? What’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise party,” Sanji explained, “The look on your face. Priceless. Such a dork.”

“A surprise party?” LUF asked, his heart still pounding wildly in his chest. “Like when your friends sneak on you and jump out… ohhhh. Yeahhhh,” LUF beamed, “You did it!”

“Yeah,” Zoro said, nodding his head.

“Why did I get a surprise party?” LUF approached them, still in a daze. He bent over, brushing his hand over the sign, “ _Happy birthday, Luffy_ …” He looked up, his eyes as wide as saucers, “Is it my birthdaaaaaaay?!”

Sanji tossed the banner and gestured to a small patio table. It was set for two, an unlit candle amongst the floral centerpiece. He hurried over and scooted back the chair, “Bonsoir!”

“Bon-bon…?” LUF murmured, sitting down in the chair.

Zoro sat down across from him, scratching his face and trying to fight off the embarrassment. “Uh, we’re at a restaurant,” Zoro looked down, his cheeks flushing with color, “And he’s our waiter…”

“And chef!’ Sanji declared, placing a menu on the table in front of LUF. Sanji pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the candle.

LUF looked at the menu handed to him, he pointed at the top picture, “What’s this?”

“That’s a steak,” Sanji explained, smiling.

“And what’s that?” LUF asked, pointing at the bottom picture.

“That’s a rack of lamb.”

“Do I pick which one I want?” LUF questioned, kicking Zoro’s foot under the table.

Zoro nodded, “Yeah, you pick what you want and tell the waiter and the waiter tells the chef and then the waiter brings it to you…”

“But first,” Sanji announced, “Drinks! May I suggest a glass of robust _Châteauneuf-du-Pape?”_

“Beer,” Zoro mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“And here’s your glass of _Châteauneuf-du-Pape,”_ Sanji declared, pouring two glasses of wine, “Because that’s what we fucking bought, Zor-o…”

“Sorry,” Zoro shrugged, sniffing the wine.

“Does it smell weird?” LUF asked, inspecting his glass from all angles.

“I don’t know. I’ve just seen people sniff it,” Zoro replied.

LUF took a sip and immediately spit it back into the glass. He stuck out his tongue and shook his head back and forth, “That’s bad.”

“I prepared for this,” Zoro assured them, pulling a pack of beer from under the tablecloth.  He cracked one open and handed it to LUF. “Drink up, bud. This is the good stuff.”

LUF took a drink and spit it onto the ground in a glorious arcing spray. He used the edge of the table cloth to wipe his tongue, “Thaaa’s worse.”

“And juice for the young Master, it is,” Sanji announced, pouring cranberry grape cocktail into the emptied wine glass.

“I’ll keep the beer,” Zoro said, “You can have the wine.”

Sanji plucked Zoro’s wine glass from the table, downing it quickly, he turned back around and smiled handsomely, “ _Avez-vous choisi ?_  Have you made your choice ?”

“I want this one…” LUF decided.

“Me too,” Zoro agreed.

“Fabulous choice, Messieurs,” Sanji exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “I’ll put this order in right away…” Sanji called out, bustling over to the far side of the gym.

“The waiter seems nice,” LUF commented, drinking his juice.

“You think?” Zoro pretended to consider it.

LUF snickered, “Yeah.”

“Are you having fun?” Zoro asked, licking his lips.

LUF nodded so enthusiastically it seemed his head might pop off. He scrunched up his face, his fingers twisting in his lap, “This is so fun. I might die.”

“Well don’t die,” Zoro insisted, “Sanji would cry. He’s been cooking since we switched shifts.”

“Would you cry?”

“Would I cry? What do you mean?”

LUF blinked, “Would you cry if I died?”

“I don’t cry.”

“Say you did.”

“Well if I cried then yes, by default I would cry…”

“Oh no!” Sanji exclaimed, “It seems there was a mix-up in the kitchen! The chef made too much food…”

“Oh no!” LUF gasped, slapping his palms against his cheeks.

“Please enjoy the steak, as you ordered,” Sanji said, placing the plates down in front of LUF and then Zoro. “On the side we have a caprese salad. I know you won’t want to eat it, but I insist you try. And for our heavy starch, we have roasted, marshmallowy sweet potatoes.”

Sanji moved to the side to gesture to the other plate, “On our lamb plate we have a mild tabbouleh salad. Try it. And for our heavy starch, we have an absolutely decadent side of cheese grits with a savory Carolina barbecue sauce.”

“That’s too much food,” Zoro replied, unwrapping his cloth napkin.

“Shhhhh! As long as we’re not charged for their mistake I’m eating it!” LUF hissed, kicking Zoro’s foot under the table again.

Zoro groaned, shrugging his shoulders. He sipped on his beer before finally digging into the food. “Holy shit, Sanji. This is good…”

“I spent a year trekking around the cobbled streets of Italy cooking in every kitchen they’d let me in,” Sanji replied, patting his chest, “I made many Italian grandmothers that summer.” He straightened up, “And I’m French. It’s pretty much a natural skill…”

“What are grits anyway?” LUF asked, shoveling them into his mouth.

“Weird things that taste like shit unless Sanji makes them,” Zoro replied, spooning them into his mouth as well.

“Messieurs,” Sanji began, approaching the table, “I’ve just realized you don’t possess a knife and fork. Please allow me to cut your steak for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” LUF gushed, “I was just gonna gnaw on it.”

“I didn’t get a knife or fork either?! What the hell?!” Zoro complained.

“Safety first,” Sanji said, quickly cutting LUF’s food, “It was a miracle we got Caesar to agree to shut his face about this…”

“I can… I can cut it myself…” Zoro mumbled, watching Sanji slice his food.

“He is nice,” LUF decided.

“I don’t know,” Zoro muttered, “He’s got a weird look in his eye.”

“You’re terrible,” LUF chuckled.

Zoro shook his head, “Nah. You’re right. He’s a good guy. He planned almost all of this.”

“What part did you plan, Zoro?” LUF asked, leaning across the table intently.

Zoro shrugged, “I’ll tell you when we get to it.”

“There’s more?!”

Zoro smirked, “There’s more.”

“Is it dessert?” LUF pressed impatiently, “Please let it be dessert.”

Once they’d finished the meal, Sanji cleared away their plates. He placed a simple, little cake in front of LUF with a candle. He lit it and leaned over. He was close to LUF, his cologne was slightly intoxicating mixed with all the excitement. Sanji turned, his face inches from LUF’s, “Happy birthday to you,” he began to sing, “Happy birthday to you…”

“Now close your eyes,” Sanji instructed breathlessly, “Make a wish. And blow.”

LUF had his eyes closed for several long seconds. And finally he inhaled, exhaling mightily across the cake. The candle flickered out and he opened his eyes, grinning widely. “I made a wish.”

“Don’t tell it,” Sanji murmured, “Or it won’t come true.”

“Really?” LUF asked in dismay.

“It’s just a little superstition,” Zoro explained, “The candles aren’t really magic. Your wish either comes true or it doesn’t.”

“Can we eat the cake now?” LUF asked.

“Yes.”

LUF snickered, “Then my wish came true.”

“Eat up,” Sanji instructed, slapping LUF on the back, “I made it just for you. You don’t have to share with stinky Zoro.”

“Stinky… nice…” Zoro grumbled.

When he finished, they turned on the stereo; blasting old, ridiculous one-hit wonders. Sanji and Zoro both seemed very reluctant to dance, but eventually had managed to teach the ‘Macarena’, the ‘Cha Cha Slide’, ‘Cupid’s Shuffle’ and ‘The Wobble’ to LUF. “This is fun,” LUF exclaimed.

“This is the high school formal dance experience,” Sanji informed him.

Zoro nodded in agreement, “And the friend’s wedding experience…”

“And we’re done.”

“Yep. We’re good. Check it off…”

“Alright, and off with the lights,” Zoro instructed, grabbing three sleeping bags from against the wall. He laid them out on the floor before grabbing the pillows.

“Is this a sleepover?” LUF asked, watching him curiously. “I sleep with two other dudes almost every day. I’ve done that one before…”

“Just wait,” Zoro insisted, gesturing with his hand, “This one’s my idea.”

“Okay.”

“Lay down,” Zoro instructed.

“Okay…” LUF said, “I’m laying down.”

“Alright, Sanji, hit the lights,” Zoro murmured, plopping down on the sleeping bag beside LUF.

The dark room was suddenly transformed into the brilliant night sky. Stars covered every inch of the ceiling. It was absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing. “Wow.”

Zoro, LUF, and Sanji laid in a row, their arms folded on their stomachs, their shoulders touching. They stared up at the stars, watching the projection twinkle. Suddenly, to the right, a star exploded, shooting across the sky. LUF nearly screamed, “Shooting star! Shooting star!”

They laid there for a long time; much longer than they’d intended. There was something so real about the projection. There was something so calming about staring up at the limitless stars. Finally Sanji spoke, “I read somewhere that there are more stars in the sky than grains of sand on every beach on Earth.”

“I read in a book once that there’s a disease that you think people you know and love have been replaced with imposters,” LUF explained, “Capgras or Cappas or something…”

“I see how that relates to what I was saying,” Sanji said, shaking his head.

Zoro laughed, “Maybe Luffy’s a little Capgras…”

“Would explain the T.V.,” Sanji agreed.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, don’t be sorry,” Zoro asserted, “Don’t be sorry.”

“Teach is going to kill me later,” LUF groaned.

“We promised them a new television,” Sanji said, “They could either get a new television or hang out with us. Surprisingly they both picked the television…”

“So it’s our parting gift to them,” Zoro finished.

“Parting gift?” LUF repeated the phrase unsurely. “Is that what this is?”

“No,” Sanji shook his head. “This is us, hanging out, doing things…”

“You can pick,” Zoro explained, “What would you like? If it’s in our power, we’ll get it for you.”

“Anything?” LUF mused, rocking from side to side.

“Within our power,” Sanji clarified, “Yes.”

“Hmmm…” LUF drawled, tapping his cheek in thought. “I have an idea, but I feel kinda stupid.”

“Dude, no one feels as stupid as me when I dance…” Zoro argued. “Trust me. You’re fine.”

“Okay,” LUF breathed, building himself up, “Come here. Come close.”

“Okay…” they said, scooting closer.

“I still feel stupid,” LUF admitted.

“Don’t…” Sanji swore, “Go ahead. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” LUF squeaked, screwing up his courage.

He kissed Zoro first. It wasn’t nearly as fast or sloppy as one would imagine. He kissed Zoro deeply, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. And then he backed up, his face burning scarlet. And he turned and kissed Sanji. It all happened so fast that LUF was already smiling up at the stars before Zoro and Sanji could react.

“What was that?!” Zoro demanded, his face and ears pink.

“My parting gift,” LUF murmured, rubbing his full belly. “Thanks, guys.”

“Damn it!” Sanji hissed, “You can’t just go around kissing people without warning.”

“Anddddd…. Check,” LUF snickered, making a checkmark in the air, “First kiss and first kiss with tongue.”

“You got tongue?!” Zoro barked, sitting up.

LUF closed his eyes. His smile twisted until he was chewing on his lip. He looked anxious. And his eyes rolled beneath the closed lids, “Really, guys, this was… the best.”

Zoro cleared his throat, rubbing his face, “We have one more surprise for you.”

LUF sat up excitedly, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Sanji said, climbing to his feet.

They buzzed open the gym door and parked directly outside was a golf cart. LUF looked from the golf cart to Zoro and Sanji in confusion, “I don’t understand.”

“Well, we can’t drive far… or too fast… but today’s your first driving lesson,” Sanji explained, hopping on the back seat.

“Whaaaaat?!” LUF freaked out, bouncing into the driver’s seat.

“Okay, now go slow. First thing you’ll want to do is-” Zoro’s words died in his throat as LUF floored it. They shot down the hall like they were out of a cannon. They were only seconds from their fourth impending collision when Sani finally managed to pull out the keys.

“You dumbfuck!” Sanji snapped, smacking his fist over Zoro’s head, “We could die, you know?!”

“It was a bad idea…” Zoro realized, shaking his head. “Holy shit.”

“Wow!” LUF exclaimed. “That was so fun. When can I do it again?”

“Never!” the both groaned.

“Awww,” LUF whined.

“Come on,” Sanji instructed, gesturing for LUF to follow, “It’s time for bed.”

“But I’m not even tired…” LUF complained.

Zoro laughed, “Fuck, Luffy, we’ve been up for 20 hours now…”

“It’s a good week this week,” LUF murmured, “You can sleep. We’ll be good.”

“I’m sure you will…” Zoro muttered, unimpressed.

LUF snickered, “Honest.”

“It’s a sad world where I have bigger problems than you,” Zoro teased, “You’re trouble.”

“Just in a tiny, more manageable package,” Sanji agreed, nodding his head.

“Do you think they’ll ever give it to us?” LUF wondered, walking beside his keepers.

“What?” Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette.

“The Memoriae.”

Zoro shrugged, “Have you ever let them know you wanted one?”

“I don’t want one,” LUF said, smiling, “Not anymore.”

“Not after French kissing Sanji, huh?” Zoro teased.

Sanji slapped Zoro hard on the back, leaving stinging red marks where his fingers hit.

“I liked kissing you both,” LUF answered, making them both blush, “But something special happened when I kissed you, Zoro.”

Zoro could’ve died. But he didn’t. He kept walking, his lips held tight and his eyes on his own shoes. Sanji laughed hysterically, “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” LUF nodded, “It felt all warm and tingly in my stomach.”

Neither of them laughed. Zoro and Sanji exchanged a quick look. Zoro struggled with the words he wanted to come out of his mouth. He couldn’t say anything. They were already at the cell when Zoro could finally manage a quiet, “Goodnight, Luffy.”

“Goodnight, Zoro,” LUF returned, stepping through the open door. “Goodnight, Sanji.”

“’Night,” Sanji said, smiling tightly. “See you in a couple hours.”

“I want you both to know,” LUF called out, catching them before they were too far to hear, “You’ve made me very happy. And I’ll always remember it.”


	20. Book: What's Forgotten V

Sanji and Zoro were gone soon after. It was a devastating loss for Deadhouse and the keepers remaining. 4 Keepers and the new director were killed within the first two months. Germa Six Six and the D Foundation were scrambling once again to staff the unit.

The Ds were in mourning. And no matter how fiercely the research department pushed, they couldn’t torture them into getting over it any faster. It just wasn’t possible to fill the gigantic hole where Zoro and Sanji had been.

The Ds were kept insanely busy under the new director; a man named Terry Gilteo. He had them performing again; but it wasn’t the same; running impossible tests and forcing them to complete unmanageable feats. It was different, more subtle. “Idle hands… Idle hands,” he would repeat in mantra. “Idle hands are the devil’s workshop.”

“Can one of you just eat him?” LUF muttered under his breath.

LAW exhaled heavily and TCH grimaced. The larger man shrugged apologetically, “Not this week.”

“These are skill sets,” Terry announced, walking up and down the row, “That every man must possess.” He stopped in front of LUF and leaned over, nearly face to face, “It’s time to put away childish things.”

“You’re not taking my treehouse,” LUF informed him, dropping the toolkit he had been holding, “I’ve never killed a man, but I will fucking kill you if I have to. It’s mine.”

“I don’t want to take anything from you, LUF,” Terry said simply, straightening up slowly. “I want to give you abilities that money can’t buy.”

“I don’t understand what we’re doing,” LAW admitted, looking at all the disassembled pieces in front of him. “What am I looking at? I’m following the directions but I don’t see the end goal…” LAW was frustrated, he hated losing.

“That’s because it’s not easy to see,” Terry explained, continuing to pace around the room, “You don’t have the whole picture.”

“Why not?” TCH groaned, sitting down.

“Because I’m not allowed to bring guns into Deadhouse,” Terry said simply. “Only two people in Deadhouse may be armed, Caesar and, when he visits, Mr. Donquixote.”

LAW and TCH both leaned in closely, examining the pieces of metal on their tables. LAW nodded silently, continuing his work. TCH snorted, “You’re teaching us how to assemble guns?”

“No,” Terry denied, “I’m teaching you how to follow directions. If you were to remember this practice, I’d honestly be surprised.” Terry checked his watch, “And besides, that’s only part of a gun. It’s not enough to hurt anyone.”

“But we did this exact thing yesterday,” LUF complained, assembling the pieces without looking at the directions. “And the day before…”

“And tomorrow we’ll do something different,” Terry said, disassembling LUF’s work. “Keep practicing.”

“Maybe _I’ll_ eat him,” LUF grumbled, picking up the first piece. Suddenly an idea came to him and he smiled brightly, “Do you think if we eat enough people they’ll ask Zoro and Sanji back?”

“Nope,” LAW breathed out, focused on his assembly. “They don’t remember us. They don’t remember this place.”

The next day they were running drills. Up the rock wall, across the monkey bars, down the rope ladder. Up the other side, jump across the gap, and repel down with the rope swing. Over and over and over again.

“It’s cute that you thought you could make me do this,” TCH chuckled.

“Honestly, TCH,” Terry said, sparing him a momentary glance, “I don’t care what you do.”

Terry smoked like Sanji did, except he didn’t bother with the fancy cologne. The odor of smoke was much stronger. TCH wrinkled his nose, “Do you smell on purpose so I won’t eat you?”

Terry nodded, “Sure.”

TCH rocked in his massage chair. He watched Terry watching the other two. And suddenly he felt an odd anxiety. What did the new director of Deadhouse have planned for the residents?

“And time,” Terry called out, clicking his stopwatch. “Now the treadmill.”

“What?!” LAW groaned, rolling his yellow eyes.

“Now the treadmill,” Terry instructed firmly. “TCH, if you want to reach your required exercise time you should do so now.”

TCH stood up to his full, imposing height and stepped on the treadmill. He placed the oximeter on his finger and started the machine to a brisk 5 mph walk.  He smiled at the other two, sweat dripping off of them already, “Hi.”

“Hey,” LUF panted, running.

“No fucking talking,” LAW barked, matching LUF’s pace.

LUF smiled, pushing his speed up a little more. LAW rolled his eyes but a moment later he increased his speed as well. LUF snickered, “Competitive today, Law?”

“I’m always competitive,” LAW dismissed.

“I’mma do me,” TCH said loudly, smacking the sides of the treadmill. “Low and slowww.”

And then the next week they were doing something else entirely. LUF watched as Terry and his (sometimes) shift partner, Absalom, carried plant after plant into the gym. Terry thanked Absalom and the other man left. There weren’t enough people to staff Deadhouse, they couldn’t even pretend.

“What’s this?” TCH asked, “Gardening?”

“These are milkweed,” Terry explained gesturing to the first section of plants, “And this is dogbane.”

“Can we eat it?” LUF asked.

Terry shook his head, “Milkweed is poisonous unless it has been boiled. Has this been boiled? No. Don’t eat it. And dogbane,” Terry gestured to the reddish stemmed plant, “Is extremely toxic to livestock. No reported human deaths.”

“What we’re working on this week, “Terry explained, “is cordage.”

“I’ve heard of bondage,” TCH joked, “Is it similar?”

Terry stroked his beard slowly, his eyes blinking open and closed, “Nope.”

“My mistake then,” TCH murmured, stepping back.

“You are going to learn how to construct rope from everyday plants, like this milkweed and dogbane,” Terry announced, “There are many, many plants suitable for rope, I’ve simply chosen the two easiest to procure from the mall upstairs.”

“There’s a mall upstairs?!” LUF scoffed.

“Here’s a pile of rocks, select two,” Terry said, ignoring LUF’s outburst. “You’re going to take a plant, cut the stalks with the rocks and leave them to dry out a bit.”

The next day they pulled the fibers from the dried stalks; and then the wood from the fibers. The day after, they worked the fibers until they were fluffy and frayed.  And finally they learned to reverse wrap the cord, holding it between their teeth as they worked.

“How’d I do?” LUF asked, displaying his thin, little rope with pride.

“It’s a shitty rope. You need practice,” Terry answered.

LUF grew frustrated, kicking over the nearest potted plant. Soil spilled across the tile and it began to wriggle. A large insect fluttered its wings causing a loud rattling noise. The residents of Deadhouse panicked. When was the last time they’d seen a bug?

Terry reached down and picked up the bug in his hand. “This is a long-horned beetle,” Terry decided, “Edible and packed with protein.” He popped the beetle into his mouth and chewed. “Protein is important.”

The Ds all screamed in horror and disgust. They squirmed uncomfortably, shaking their heads and walking away. LUF returned a moment later, his face scrunched up with curiosity, “Was it good?”

Terry shrugged, “Like eating a nut.”

“This is better than trying to kill us, don’t get me wrong,” LAW said, “But why are you doing this?”

“I was recruited because I’m a wilderness survival guide,” Terry explained, “It was my job before. And when I leave, I’ll keep doing it.”

“Do you have an indoor survival guide?” LUF asked, “It’s more relevant.”

“Idle hands are the devil’s workshop,” Terry said simply.

“Did you have a terrible meth addiction and kick it with nature?” TCH wondered, “Cause you act like that guy.”

“I finished,” LAW rasped, tossing his thick, neat rope across the table.

“Alright,” Terry murmured, gesturing to the garbage pail, “Toss everything out. There was some concern among upper management that someone would hang themselves or garrote one of the keepers.”

“What’re we learning next?” LUF asked, running and catching the bottom of the monkey bars. He swung back and forth, his shirt sliding up his abdomen.

“Sensory awareness,” Terry answered, “And learning to sneak.”

“Hell, he already knows how to sneak,” TCH barked, “He’s too sneaky. Our first keepers taught him already. It’s a bitch. If you ever wanna find him again, you’ll leave it alone…”

“I’ll teach whoever participates in my class,” Terry replied with a shrug.

Another month passed.

It was night. The residents of Deadhouse were asleep. The lab was quiet. Caesar was delivering T serum to the Nostrum unit. It was boring and calm until the explosion.

The first bomb went off in the security office, trapping everyone inside the reinforced walls. The second bomb blocked the hospitality staff from entering the lab. The third and fourth bombs were in the gym.

“What’s going on?” LAW demanded, waiting at the door. The back-up generators whirred to life, casting them all in a strobing silver light.

“Come on,” Terry instructed, buzzing open their door, “Before lockdown.”

“What’s lockdown?” LUF asked, stepping through the door.

The second door wouldn’t buzz open. Terry cursed, “That’s a lockdown.”

“What’s going on?” TCH asked.

“We’re headed to the gym,” Terry breathed, pulling the Taser out of the compartment.

“But the lockdown…” LUF breathed out.

Terry fired the Taser, blasting the door. “Glass is a poor conductor,” Terry explained, “Use enough electricity and the glass will shatter every time.”

“Why are we going to the gym?” TCH pressed, following in line.

They turned the corner and came face to face with men in black body armor. They had rifles and grenades lining their chests. Instinctively, LUF checked for a patch, they wore red, triangular flags on their sleeves. Terry raised his hands, “It’s Gilteo. And this is Deadhouse.”

The gym was in shambles. The side and ceiling had been blown off. Although the power had gone out, it was still blindingly bright. LUF ran past the armed men, his heart broken. He touched the top of his burning treehouse as it smoldered on the floor.

“You ruined it,” LUF shouted, turning toward the men. “You ruined it!”

“Luffy, they have guns,” LAW hissed, gesturing with his hands for LUF to cease.

Terry placed his hand on LUF’s back, “I’m sorry, it was the easiest way.”

“The easiest way to what?!” LUF demanded. He looked from Terry to the armed men to the huge hole in the side of the building. It took him a few more seconds to realize that it was sunlight streaming into the gym.

“We have to move,” one of the soldiers barked, shoving TCH toward the opening, “We’re all in danger.”

“Who are you?” TCH demanded, staggering forward. “Why am I coming with you?”

“This is a rescue,” Terry said, grabbing LUF’s arm. “We have to go. We don’t have any time.”

“A rescue from what?” LAW murmured, hesitating to be swept along with the traffic of the others.

“From Deadhouse,” one of the soldiers replied, gesturing LAW onward, “From the D Foundation and Germa Six Six.”

“And who are you?” LAW questioned.

TCH pushed past everyone, climbing through the hole, “Ain’t time for that. Move your asses. We can figure it out as we go…”

LAW and LUF were flushed out of the gym and through the hole. The sun was glaring and hot. It was loud. Unbearably. The bugs and birds were screaming. The wind was harsh and the ground was all wrong to walk on. The air seemed wet and sticky.

“What is this place?” LUF asked, covering his face with his shirt.

“This is the D Foundation compound,” Terry explained, helping LAW over the rubble. “Just ahead there’s a Jeep. Hop in.”

Five black Jeeps were parked in a line. Men stood in the back, manning the machine guns. Soldiers rushed to open the doors gesturing them inside. “I don’t know,” LAW breathed out, digging his heels into the soft earth. “This looks like…”

“Changing ownership,” TCH murmured.

“I don’t have time to explain,” Terry groaned, “You’re going to have to trust me.”

“We don’t really do that…” LAW replied.

“Luffy, Law!” A man shouted, pulling off his mask, “Teach!”

LUF’s face transformed. His eyes were black and wide. His lip moved up and down rapidly before splitting open into a slack position. He stammered in shock, “Sh-Sh-Shanks!”

“In the Jeeps,” LAW decided, sliding into the first vehicle.

“There’s room in here, Big Guy,” a soldier shouted to TCH. He jumped into the next Jeep.

“Wait…” LUF murmured, looking between the Jeep LAW was in and Shanks.

“Come on, Luffy!” Shanks called out, waving his hand. “There’s room with me.”

“Hurry,” Terry exhaled nervously, ushering LUF to the third Jeep.

There was gunfire as an onslaught of Humvees rolled over the hill. They were D Foundation soldiers and they had no qualms about opening fire.

Terry was hit. He shoved LUF into the Jeep, slamming the door shut. He slapped the side of the door, “GO! GO! GO!”

Someone threw him a rifle. He turned and immediately started firing into the D Foundation gunmen, blood leaking down his arm.

“Why didn’t he get in?” LUF asked, his head slamming into the glass as the Jeep floored it.

“He’ll get in the next one,” Beckman said, adjusting the rearview mirror to get a good look at LUF. “You got big.”

“You got old,” LUF murmured, staring at Beckman’s long, silver hair.

Beckman and Shanks laughed, “Yeah. People do that.”

“Where’s Law?” LUF gasped, remembering suddenly.

“He’s in Jeep One,” Shanks answered, “It’s too dangerous for us to give them one target. So we have five. Two of them complete decoys. They won’t know who’s where.”

The Jeep bounced violently over the ground, trees slashing at the windows and scraping against the side. LUF was unaccustomed to it and he thrashed around the inside of the cab until Shanks buckled him in. He held him by the shoulders, holding him against him.

“I can’t believe it’s you,” LUF breathed out, closing his eyes. He inhaled Shanks’s woodsy odor.

“We had to come back for you,” Shanks said softly, squeezing LUF affectionately.

“FUCK!” Beckman growled, slamming on the brakes. A D Foundation Humvee collided roughly with another Jeep. It slammed the Jeep headfirst into a tree, the cab completely smashed. “Was it a decoy?!”

Shanks shook his head, turning to look at the wreckage, “I can’t tell. I think it’s a decoy.”

“This is too jostle-y,” LUF complained, covering his mouth with his hand. “You’re shaking me too much.”

Beckman reversed several hundred yards through the jungle, hitting nearly 60, “Sorry, Luffy.” He threw the car back into drive and headed a different direction. A Jeep cut across their path, skidding through mud. “Shit. What now?”

A mortar screamed through the air, hitting a mess of trees. Fire erupted through the leaves. The trees seemed to moan in pain as they snapped in half, collapsing on top of one another in a heap on the forest floor.

“What was that?” LUF asked, turning around to look.

Shanks clicked his tongue, turning LUF’s head gently by the chin, “They’re very angry at us, but it’ll be okay.” Shanks smiled, winking at Beckman’s reflection in the mirror, “Benn’s the best damn driver in this car.”

“I’m the only damn driver in this car,” Beckman murmured, twisting the steering wheel.

“And you’re doing marvelously,” Shanks said.

“My stomach hurts,” LUF complained, pressing his hand against the back of the passenger seat.

The Jeep sped through the jungle, bobbing nauseatingly over and over again. There was another explosion and over a hundred rounds of gunfire. The jungle burned. The Jeep finally made it to a paved road.

The road was blocked by a barricade; the jungle on the right and a steep drop off a guardrail to the left. “Well damn, they’re persistent,” Shanks exhaled. The men at the barricade opened fire. Shanks pushed LUF’s head down, “It’s armored, but it’ll only hold so long.” He smiled at LUF reassuringly before turning to Beckman, “Another way out, Benny?”

Beckmann smiled, flipping the Jeep into reverse. He floored it, reversing down the center of the road. “That’s the wrong way,” Shanks pointed out, nearly shouting over the raucous of gunfire.  

“Don’t be a backseat driver,” Beckman replied, shifting into drive.

“Wait… are you just gonna charge through?” Shanks wondered, “Will it work?”

“Buckle up, Shanks,” Beckman breathed.

Beckman suddenly swerved and the Jeep dropped off the edge of the road. They fell for several hundred feet before landing on a small dirt road. The Jeep bounced and shook, tossing the people inside around violently. The engine began to smoke and Beckman cursed.

“Everyone okay?” Shanks asked, grabbing his rifle from the floor.

“Jeep’s overheating,” Beckman said, turning off the air conditioner, “But I’m fine.”

LUF vomited all over the backseat. He groaned loudly, “I’m okay.”

“Jeep’s dead to us,” Shanks teased, kicking open his door. “And… on foot…”

“We’ve got company on top,” Beckman growled, pulling his gun.

“Don’t sweat it,” Shanks said, pulling LUF from the Jeep. “We’ve got cover.”

The wind picked up. It whipped LUF’s hair all around, and slashed his face. The noise was deafening. He dropped into a crouch; his hands held over his ears, his eyes clamped shut. The rapid gunfire seemed to rattle through his teeth and to his bones. “Come on,” Shanks shouted, grabbing LUF around the waist. “You gotta climb.”

LUF opened his eyes. A rope ladder dangled in front of him. Shanks held it in place, “Come on, Luff,” Shanks encouraged, “One foot then the other.”

He started to climb. It was terrible. It was loud and the ladder blew with the wind. He finally reached the top, pulled in by some stranger; Shanks and Beckman right behind.

“What about the others?” Shanks asked, harnessing LUF into the seat.

“What is this?” LUF asked, shouting over the noise of the blades.

“A helicopter.”

LUF nodded, holding onto the straps of his harness, “How come you guys aren’t wearing the straps?”

The other men laughed, “Because we can hold on.”

“What about the others?” Shanks repeated more loudly.

The other man shook his head, “Jeep Two.”

“That’s it?” Shanks asked, his jaw tightening.

“Yes, Sir.”

“What’s that mean? Where’s Law and Teach?” LUF yelled.

“We’ll see when we land,” Shanks replied.

They were in the air for only a few minutes. They landed on a strange cement square in the middle of the forest. It would be easy to miss. They climbed from the helicopter, Shanks pushing his head down low as they walked.

Shanks led him into a green canvas tent. There were people standing inside. They stared at him. LUF had never felt more small and pale and awkward than in that moment. He wiped at the vomit on his shirt and brushed his hand through his messy hair. “I was sleeping,” LUF murmured, shrugging.

“Is it him?” one of the men asked, looking LUF up and down.

Everyone looked to the man in the center of the tent. He stood in front of a table, maps and charts spread across it. He was big and broad. He had long, black hair and a sharp nose. Half of his face was terribly scarred and he’d tattooed heavily over it.

He walked around the table. He lifted his large hand, brushing his rough thumb over the scar under LUF’s eye. He had dark eyes and a dark, expressionless face. LUF looked to Shanks uncomfortably, “Who the hell are these people?”

Shanks and Beckman were speaking with another soldier in hushed whispers. Shanks and Beckman didn’t look pleased.

“You look like your mother,” the man said, lightly touching LUF’s hair. He pulled away suddenly and nodded, “It’s him.”

“I knew it was,” Shanks said simply. “I told you. They even used part of his fucking name.”

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” LUF demanded.

“Your name is Luffy Monkey,” Shanks explained, “And this is your father.”

“We thought you were dead,” the man said slowly. “But they took your body. They took all of you…” he shook his head, “It didn’t make sense.”

“Where’s Law?” LUF whispered, turning to Shanks and Beckman. “I want to see Law.”

“Teach is landing right now,” Beckman said, nodding toward the pad.

“And Law?” LUF pressed.

Shanks shook his head, “I’m sorry, Luffy. He didn’t make it.”

“What do you mean he didn’t make it?!”

“He turned. The driver died and they crashed, killing the passenger,” Beckman explained.

“Turned?” LUF shook his head, “He’ll be fine in a few days. It’ll be fine. Let’s go get him.”

“We can’t go get him,” Shanks said gently.

“Yes we can. Teach and I can hold him for sure,” LUF argued. “It’ll be fine. He’s stronger than normal people, but I’m way stronger than him… I promise…”

“We can’t,” the large man interjected with finality, “We don’t have the immunity you do. I can’t risk the infection spreading through our camp.”

“But we’re not contagious!” LUF maintained, “Tell them, Shanks! Tell them!”

 “You weren’t contagious to the people in Deadhouse because they were inoculated, Luffy,” Shanks explained.

“Then let’s in-cu-late!” LUF snapped.

“We don’t have the cure,” Beckman sighed.

“I’m sorry about your friend,” the man’s voice nettled, “But the entire world is at stake. The D Foundation and Germa Six Six and the Government funding them are going to kill hundreds of millions of innocent people.”

“Ah, I see,” TCH murmured, stepping forward, “This wasn’t a damn rescue mission. This was sabotage of the enemy.”

LUF looked to TCH unsurely, “What do you mean?”

“Pay attention, Luffy,” TCH barked, “They want to stop the D Foundation. They went in to steal their weapon.”

“But they left Law!” LUF shouted angrily, his fists curling.  

“And they took the antidote,” TCH pointed out, winking. “Two big, healthy vials of it.” TCH laughed humorlessly, “It actually worked out much better for them. Law was too unpredictable anyway.”

“That’s a gross overgeneralization,” the man refused. “I wanted my son’s body back.”

“Oh, yeah?” TCH murmured, unconvinced, “And how did that work out for you?”

The man shook his head, “Not how I imagined.”

“How so?” TCH pressed.

“I thought I’d feel closure,” the man breathed out, “But it’s like looking at a stranger.”

TCH laughed loudly. He sat down on the chair by the door, flopping his arm outward, “Take my god damn blood and get me the fuck outta here.”

“We have hopes that you’ll join us,” Shanks proposed, “Revenge for your suffering. Save the world. Another chance to save Law… Sound good?”

“Count me out,” TCH barked. “I want to get as far away as I can.”

“Luffy?” Shanks asked.

LUF chewed on his lip, “I won’t give it to you.”

“What?” the man asked.

“My blood,” LUF answered, “I won’t give you a single drop until I find Law.”

“Fair enough.”

“Is there a way to help without being a lab rat?” LUF asked.

The man finally smiled, he nodded, “There is.”

“I’m going back for Law,” LUF insisted, “Right now.”

“Wait,” the man refused, “If you want to succeed, you’ll wait.”

“For what?” LUF asked.

“Deadhouse is moving.”

“What?”

The man nodded, “That’s why we moved today. You were being shipped to an undisclosed location tomorrow night.”

“Where?” LUF demanded.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“When I want to leave, I’m leaving,” LUF negotiated.

The man nodded, “I can agree to that.”

LUF spit into his hand, “My name’s Luffy.”

The man smiled, humored, spitting into his hand to shake, “I know. I named you. My name’s Dragon.”

“Wait,” LUF exclaimed. “Your name is _Dragon_ and you named me _Luffy_?!”


	21. Book: Memoriae

**Part IV: Memoriae**

“I’ve heard it stings like a bitch,” the technician warned, wiping his tools with an alcohol swab.

Zoro nodded, unconcerned, “I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Just one more thing before we roll, Mr. Roronoa,” one of the lawyers interjected, “We have a retirement form for Mr. Vinsmoke, but yours isn’t filled out.”

“Ah, yeah, I’ve been waiting until I knew what I wanted to ask for,” Zoro murmured, taking the pen offered to him.

“Here are all the belongings you’ve chosen to take with you, Mr. Vinsmoke,” one of the security guards said, sliding a cardboard box with his name scrawled across it toward him, “It’s been thoroughly checked. There’s no breach of confidentiality.”

“Thanks,” Sanji murmured, holding an ash tray in his lap.

“And this is yours, Mr. Roronoa,” the guard said, handing Zoro his wallet, passport, and a DVD-RW disc in a hard plastic case.

“What’s on the disc?” A lawyer asked, pointing.

The security guard shook his head, “About six hours of workout videos,” He chuckled softly, “I watched it myself. He’s just working out.”

“Done,” Zoro said, clicking his pen closed. He handed the lawyer the pen and his form.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Roronoa,” The lawyer read it and then reread it before gasping, “You can’t be serious!”

Sanji laughed low, smoke pushing out from his nose and mouth, he nodded, “Oh, he’s serious.”

“You don’t want the money?!”

Zoro shook his head as he stood. He sat in the chair across from the Memoriae technician and gestured for the man to begin, “I’m serious. I don’t want your fucking blood money.”

“This is…” the lawyer shook his head, “Very unusual. Mr. Vinsmoke, how should we proceed?”

Sanji lit another cigarette off his dying one, he puffed a few times before answering, “Ask the new director. I’m off the clock.”

“But as a Germa Six Six representative…” the lawyer pressed.

“It is our utmost goal to respect and honor the wishes of our employees as indicated on their retirement forms,” Sanji recited.

“But where should we send you? What do you want to do?” the lawyer drudged on.

“I want to go back to where I came from and go back to what I was doing,” Zoro said simply. “I’m ready for this fucking brain worm. Go ahead.”

“Goodbye, Zoro,” Sanji murmured, the corner of his mouth twisting upward.

“Bye, Sanji,” Zoro replied, “I’ll let you know if it hurts.”

The technician shaved an inch width of hair behind Zoro’s ear. He swabbed the sensitive skin with alcohol. He smiled at Zoro apologetically, “Alright. Try not to move. I’m working with your brain here…” and he pressed a small, gun-like object against his head. There was a loud hiss of pressurized air and a small metal mechanism pierced through Zoro’s skin.

At first, Zoro thought the sound was the worst of it. It was an ugly sound that made a person jump no matter how many times they’d heard it. But then the pain hit. It was definitely a sting. Zoro reached up, touching the rippled flesh behind his ear, “Fuck that burns.”

“I’ll have to stitch it,” the technician murmured, “The gun works so fast it just snaps the skin right there.”

But Zoro didn’t really hear the technician. It was intense. His entire head throbbed. He thought his teeth might crack out of his head. He grabbed the arms of the chair, squeezing tightly, “It’s not so bad…”

Suddenly a thought came to Zoro, a memory. It was from the night before. They were in Zoro’s apartment, sharing their last meal in Deadhouse. Sanji was intoxicated. He’d already smoked two packs. He was crying. It wasn’t ugly, snotty crying; somehow he managed to still look beautiful. And then they kissed. The memory flashed like a succession of lights. Sanji’s clothes, Sanji’s skin, Sanji’s taste. And then there was nothing. He couldn’t remember what he’d been thinking about.

It happened over and over with different memories and it felt exactly like death, “I need to lie down.”

“It’s working,” the technician said, wiping the gun with an alcohol swab. “He should be out for the entire flight home.”

“My turn,” Sanji chimed, hopping off the desk he’d been sitting on.

Zoro blinked, his vision blurring, “Wait… wait a second…”

Zoro woke up at home. He was lying in bed, staring at his white, textured ceiling. The lawn crew was already working on the grounds. He rolled over and stared at his clock; 7:30 A.M. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

The next time he woke up, it was past 2 P.M.. The lawn crew had left but now it was kids making all the damn noise. They ran and played outside his window, shouting and laughing.

He checked his phone; there was an email from the D Foundation. “Huh, wonder if I got the job,” Zoro breathed, closing one eye to focus on the screen better. He opened the email and read it quickly.

_Mister Roronoa,_

_Congratulations on completing your assignment with the D Foundation. Your service to science and to the world is appreciated. Thank you for your contribution to our research. You may have helped us discover the cure for AIDS, or perhaps even cancer!_

_You have just completed two years’ worth of invaluable medical research. For your safety, you have been fitted with a Memoriae™ implant. The Memoriae™ is completely safe for short term memory management. I’m sure you have questions right now. We’ve included a link to a live chat with one of our Memoriae™ technicians. Please feel free to ask any questions you may have._

_Many D Foundation aides feel a sense of uncertainty at this time. We want to assure you that the D Foundation is fully committed to your reentry into society. We have taken care of your housing expenses for the next six months. If you are unable to find reliable employment by that time please call the Reentry Help Line at 1-800-555-9099._

_Thank you again for your selfless contribution to science and medical advancement. The future is brighter because of people like you._

_Sincerely,_

_Doflamingo Donquixote_

_D Foundation Founder_

“What the hell?!” Zoro sat up and looked around.

It was his apartment. Just as he’d left it. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. Immediately he ran his finger over the stitched wound above his ear. He repeated, “What the hell?!”

He ran into the living room. There was a large gift basket on the coffee table. It was full of meats, cheeses, and wines. He ripped open the card, “ _Zoro, thank you for being a part of the team, Porchemy.”_

He sat on his couch and flipped on his television. He switched to the news. He stared at the date in absolute shock. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, “Holy shit.” There was a disc on the coffee table, placed neatly beside his passport and wallet. He grabbed his passport, running his hands over the Brazilian stamp. “Holy fucking shit.”

He opened his wallet and his stomach actually twisted into knots. He counted the hundreds, shaking his head the entire time. “Wow… this is… Wow…”

Finally he picked up the disc. He opened his Blu-Ray and switched HDMI. He sat quietly, watching himself on screen. _“I know me,”_ the Zoro on the television said, _“And you probably doubt reality right now. You did go to Brazil. You did work for the D Foundation. You can trust you, right?”_

Zoro groaned, “I’m so lame.”

On the television, Zoro began to exercise. Zoro sat there for a few minutes before grabbing the remote. He fast forwarded, watching himself workout at the increased pace. “How long is this?”

He pushed play and grabbed the gift basket. He cut into the sausage and cheese, spreading mustard on some crackers. He snacked happily, already planning how he was going to spend the obscene amount of money in his wallet.

_“Zoro,”_ the Zoro on screen panted, still doing pushups. _“I hope you get this message.”_

_“I had to hide it. Hopefully I managed. Hopefully you made it this far into the video wondering what the hell you were thinking…”_

_“You were in Brazil for two years working for the D Foundation and a company called Germa Six Six. They implanted a device to wipe your memory. They didn’t do it for your safety. They did it to cover their asses,”_ the Zoro on screen switched to jumping jacks. He was silent for a long time.

He moved to chin ups, his back facing the camera, _“They’re testing on humans. Your job was to help them do it. You were a bad guy, Zoro. And you’re gonna have to make up for it.”_

_“You can’t forget about them. Now that I’m back home, you have to find a way. You have to make sure we remember them. If you have to watch this every fucking day, you do it.”_

Zoro dropped from the pull up bar. He moved to sit ups, his body angled away from the camera, _“L.U.F., Luffy, L.A.W, Law, T.C.H, Teach. And Sanji Vinsmoke… He was with you there. He was the director. He was a good guy. You like him… I guess.”_

_“Most importantly,”_ Zoro panted, _“The D Foundation and Germa Six Six are not curing cancer. They’re building a weapon. And the humans in Deadhouse are being tortured for it.”_

_“I don’t think I have to tell you what kind of danger you’re in.”_

_“I don’t know what I want you to do. I don’t have a plan. We’re not really the plan type. I don’t even have internet here. I just don’t want to forget. We can’t forget.”_

_“Maybe try to find Sanji Vinsmoke…”_

Zoro sat there for six hours watching the DVD. The message repeated, very similarly, three times sporadically throughout the video. It was well concealed. No one wanted to sit through a six hour video of someone else working out and breathing heavy.

Zoro finally moved. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on. He signed in and logged onto Facebook. He searched ‘Sanji Vinsmoke’. There was a Yonji Vinsmoke and a Reiju Vinsmoke, but no Sanji. There were several related pages and posts, his name highlighted in random texts.

Zoro moved to Google. He searched ‘Sanji Vinsmoke’; 1,310,000 results in half a second. Apparently he was a bit of a celebrity. He was an heir, rich and good looking. Zoro stared at the picture long and hard but there was nothing. No recognition.

“Huh,” Zoro murmured scrolling through headlines. It seemed that Sanji Vinsmoke hadn’t been seen or mentioned for nearly two years.

“I think… I think I need to lie down…” Zoro decided, standing up. He went to his bedroom and collapsed face down on his bed.

Zoro woke up at home. He was lying in bed, face down in the comforter. The lawn crew was already working on the grounds. He rolled over and stared at his clock; 7:30 A.M. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

A sense of deja vú came over him and he sat up. He walked into the living room and nodded, “That’s right. I’m back.”

He walked to the fridge and opened it. He inspected the food inside, wondering when it had been bought. He checked the date on the milk before ripping open the box and drinking from the carton.

He grabbed some cheese and sat on the couch. He turned on the T.V.. He went to switch the HDMI when he realized there was a CD case on the coffee table. He turned on his Blu-Ray and pushed play.

“What the fuck?!” Zoro groaned around a mouthful of cheese. “So lame…”

_“Zoro, I hope you get this message…”_

Zoro woke up at home. He was lying in bed, the covers tangled on the floor. The lawn crew was already working on the grounds. He rolled over and stared at his clock; 7:30 A.M. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

There was a loud crinkle. Zoro turned his pillow over to discover a note had been taped to it. It was in his writing but it still left him confused, he read it aloud. “Find Sanji Vinsmoke. D Foundation planning evil plot. Remember the Deadhouse victims. P.S. Watch that stupid video in the Blu-Ray player.”

“How fucking wasted was I last night?” Zoro wondered, blinking before going back to sleep.

Zoro woke up at home. He was lying in bed, staring at what should have been his white, textured ceiling. Instead there was a message scrawled in heavy black paint. He read it aloud, a chill in his bones, “You forget every time you go to sleep. D Foundation is planning an attack. Remember Deadhouse. Find Sanji Vinsmoke. Make a plan. Save Luffy, Law, and Teach.”

Zoro was awake-awake. He got up and got dressed. He sat in the chair in his living room, his knees against his chest. He looked around his house, eyeing everything suspiciously. Finally he saw a note taped to the remote, ‘Play’.

He pushed play.

_“You’re probably freaking out,”_ Zoro said on the screen. _“It’s okay. Just listen. You went to Brazil and worked with the D Foundation. They implanted the Memoriae device. It wiped your memories. Every day you watch this video. And every time you go to sleep, you forget everything all over again.”_

Zoro quickly realized that this video had been filmed in this apartment. He nodded slowly, clearing his head.

“ _Today is June 5, 20XX,_ ” Zoro explained, holding up a newspaper. “ _You got back from Brazil on April 23 rd. I recorded this video to replace the first video, the one you filmed in Brazil…”_

Zoro looked at the calendar and wheezed a bit.

_“We’ve had bad days. And you’ll have more bad days in the future, but please, keep remembering. Luffy, Law, and Teach are being tortured. And they need our help.”_

_“You’re looking for your partner, Sanji Vinsmoke. He worked with you in Deadhouse. Deadhouse is a human experimentation project. They’re using them to make a weapon. I don’t know the details. It wasn’t in the first video and that’s not something I can find out.”_

_“The last known whereabouts of Sanji Vinsmoke were two years ago, at the Vinsmoke Mansion in Shreveport, Louisiana,”_ Zoro sighed heavily onscreen, _“But there’s a problem with that. Germa Six Six Headquarters is still located in Louisiana. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT let Germa Six Six or the D Foundation know you remember anything. They cannot know about the existence of this video. You will be killed.”_

_“All of our research is on the laptop and in the file folder in the backpack by the door. In case of emergency, take the pack and go. There’s food, water, cash, and information in the bag. There’s also another copy of this video.”_

_“I understand some days we don’t feel like doing shit to help,”_ the Zoro on video chastised. _“And that’s fine. You’ll be a better you tomorrow. I just ask a favor. Even if you don’t want to help, mark a tally on the wall. I like to know how many times I’ve done the same thing. Thanks. Oh and, don’t be late to work. You keep getting fired, dipshit.”_

There was a cut in the image. Suddenly Zoro reappeared on screen, wearing a different shirt, _“Update: January 5, 20XX, Anti-Foundation militia broke into Deadhouse. Luffy and Teach are safe. Law is still held. Deadhouse left Brazil. Location currently unknown.”_

Zoro’s cell phone rang. He grabbed it and stared at the I.D.; unknown caller. He answered slowly, unsurely, “Hello?”

“Hello, this is your daily courtesy call. Did you remember to watch the video, Mr. Zor-o?”

“Who the hell is this?”

There was a snicker on the other end, “It’s Luffy.”

“Luffy?” Zoro said the name unsurely, but it felt natural.

“Did you watch the video?” Luffy asked again.

Zoro nodded before actually answering, “Yeah. I just finished.” He took a deep breath, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing today,” Luffy sighed, “Go to work.”

“Work?” Zoro shook his head. “How can I go to work?”

“Take the bus,” Luffy said simply, “Oh and don’t forget to mark a tally on the wall.”

Zoro looked around his apartment. In the dining room, all over the wall was a display of tally marks. Zoro swallowed, “I’m gonna have to let you go.”

“Awww,” Luffy whined. “Paranoid Zoro makes me sad.”

Zoro woke up at home. He was lying in bed reading the writing on the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it. They were persistent. He climbed out of bed, catching several notes taped to the walls.

He opened the door, squinting in the sunlight, “Can I help you?”

“Hello, Sir, how are you today?” Zoro just stared at the two young men. “I’m Elder Johnston and this is Elder Cox. We’re missionaries from the…”

“Ah, _gomen na sai_ ,” Zoro exclaimed in Japanese, “ _Watashi wa sukoshi eigo o hanashi masu_!” And he shut the door.

He remembered he had work, the early shift this week. And he remembered he had to take a shower first. And he vaguely remembered that he had asked off that night. But he couldn’t remember what for. And he certainly didn’t remember why there was a backpack full and ready to go at the door. He opened it and looked inside. He touched something cold and metal and pulled out a machete.

“Makes sense,” Zoro said, nodding, “Makes perfect sense.”

He walked down the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a photo on the corkboard. It was of Zoro and some gangly looking kid. The kid had a huge grin on his face and, though he couldn’t remember taking the photo, Zoro knew he’d been amused. He leaned in closely, peering at the photo, “Jesus, Zoro. Time to cut back on the drinking.”

He saw the notes and the tallies and he sat down on the couch. He turned on the television and obediently pushed play. He watched the video, understanding deep down that everything was true. He picked up his phone on the first ring, “Who is it?”

“Good morning.” The man said on the other end, “Sounds like a good day.”

“Is this Luffy?” Zoro asked, standing up. He marked a tally on the wall.

“Yes. Awwww, I’m excited. You’re so fast today,” Luffy snickered.

“What’s happening today?” Zoro asked, grabbing a protein pack from his fridge.

“I’m in town,” Luffy breathed out. “We’re meeting tonight. When you get off work.”

“Where?” Zoro asked, grabbing a pad of paper.

“A motel.”

“Address?” Zoro pressed.

“I’ll call you,” Luffy decided. “Keep your phone charged.”

“Okay,” Zoro nodded, by habit.

“Don’t be late to work again,” Luffy warned.

“I won’t,” Zoro snapped. “I’ll worry about that.”

Luffy snickered, “Okay, Zor-o…”

“Are you the kid in the picture?” Zoro asked, inspecting it with interest.

“I’m not a kid,” Luffy denied.

“Are you the skinny, little thing with big puppy dog eyes?” Zoro reworded, snorting.

“Yeah,” Luffy sighed, “That’s probably me…”

“Now I know who I’m looking for,” Zoro replied.

Luffy made a small, throaty noise, “I’ll call you.”

Luffy called just after Zoro had sorted the shift’s tips. Zoro took a cab from downtown to the westside, meeting Luffy at a run of the mill motel. Zoro knocked and the door opened.

“Hi, Zoro,” Luffy said, smacking Zoro’s shoulder.

Zoro wasn’t one hundred percent sure he like or disliked that so he simply smiled, “Hey.”

“It’s happening tomorrow.”

“What is?” Zoro asked, sitting down on the double bed.

Luffy closed his eyes and inhaled, “My bad. Let me explain…” Luffy shook his head, “Actually it’ll be fine, just listen. The D Foundation is planning an attack. And it’s happening tomorrow.” Luffy pulled a ticket from his wallet, “You need to catch this bus.”

Zoro took the bus ticket and looked it over, “Why Shreveport? I thought I told myself not to go to Shreveport?”

“Sanji is in Louisiana,” Luffy said. “It’s been confirmed by someone helping us in the Memoriae department. I don’t know if he’s in Shreveport, but the rest of the Vinsmokes are.”

“And what does that mean?” Zoro asked, shaking his head in confusion.

Luffy smiled, “It’s safe in Louisiana. They won’t be attacking there.”

“You’re already packed, right?” Luffy pointed out, “You have to go. I’ll contact you there as soon as I can. Keep your phone charged.”

“Alright,” Zoro agreed, “But isn’t there something else I could be doing? I feel like running away is a cowardly thing to do…”

“It’s only cowardly if it only saves yourself,” Luffy reasoned, “You have to find Sanji. We have to find Law. We have to find a way to reverse the Memoriae.”

“The guy on the inside doesn’t know?” Zoro wondered, shaking his head.

Luffy shrugged, “I guess he works in wish fulfillment.”

“What sort of attack is it?” Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be coming with me?”

Luffy shrugged, “I’ll be fine. I’m kinda the source of the attack. It won’t hurt me.”

“Okay,” Zoro nodded.

Luffy considered his next words before saying, “Just, please don’t die.”

Zoro laughed, “I’ll try, but honestly, this is a lot to absorb.”

“You’re immune to the infection,” Luffy explained, “But you can still get eaten or die from blood loss or get shot or get stabbed or drown or-”

“Hey! It’s okay,” Zoro insisted, patting Luffy on the back. “I may not remember a minute of those two years in Deadhouse, but I specifically recall being a badass at every other point in my life.”

Luffy snickered, “Yeahhhh, be careful.”

“Hey, what’s that mean?!” Zoro demanded, playfully shaking Luffy.

“Shhhh…” Luffy breathed, holding up a finger to his lips.

Zoro heard it too. He pulled a knife from his waistband.

The door was torn off the hinges. The window shattered. A smoke canister was tossed through the broken window, hissing and spitting out its contents. Luffy and Zoro dropped to the floor, choking. Luffy threw the comforter over the smoke bomb but it was too late, he couldn’t breathe.

One man walked in, tall and thin and dressed in a black trench coat. He wore a gas mask that he pulled off once the smoke cleared. He walked over to Zoro, kicking the knife from his hand. He rolled him over and clicked his tongue, “I don’t hate you. Don’t make me kill you.”

Zoro looked up at the man, meeting his yellow eyes, “Who are you?”

Law’s face twitched, he nodded, and picked up the radio, “The Memoriae is still in place. Clean the apartment and drop him. He won’t remember a thing.”

“The order was to-”

“If D Foundation employees are so unimportant how can you feel comfortable being one?” Law asked into the radio. “We don’t kill our own. That’s bad manners.”

“Take him now,” Law ordered. “Unharmed. Go.”

A group of soldiers grabbed Zoro, carrying him kicking and thrashing to the trunk of a black car. They closed it with a thud and drove away.

“Law, Law, I found you!” Luffy cried out, sitting up. “Or you found me…”

Law pulled a gun, firing into the side of Luffy’s head. Luffy’s body tensed and his hand flew to his ear. “What? What did you do?”

“I couldn’t catch him,” Law breathed out, stroking Luffy’s cheek, “He killed the team and escaped.”

“What?” Luffy asked, his speech slowing.

“It’s the Memoriae implant,” Law explained.

“Why?”

“Everyone’s looking for you,” Law murmured, “They want to use you. Everyone. Trust no one. Not even your father and his army.”

“But… Zoro and Sanji…”

“They’ll be fine,” Law said simply. “They won’t remember anything. They’ll live normal lives… You can be normal too. Find someone to take you in. You’re cute. Find a granny.”

“But tomorrow… the attack…”

Law’s eyes widened, “What attack?!”

“The attack… The D Found-ation a-ttack…” Luffy began to slur.

“Luffy, what are you talking about? The Revolutionary Army destroyed the Bellum compound. They stole the weapon months ago,” Law explained quickly, shaking Luffy. “It will take years to replenish the supply.”

“Nah, tomorrow,” Luffy wheezed, “Millions of people are going to die.”

Law picked Luffy up off the floor and laid him on the bed. He turned to the soldier beside him, “I was going to kill you so Luffy could escape, but that’s no longer an option.”

The soldier stammered and began to beg. Law shook his head, “Luffy escaped.”

The soldier nodded, “Luffy escaped.”

“L.U.F. escaped,” Law clarified.

“Yes,” the soldier said, “LUF escaped.”

“Good,” Law breathed, stepping outside of the room.

 “Where are you going?” Another soldier demanded, following after Law.

Law gestured to the explosive, metal ring around his neck, “Nowhere far. I’m calling Doflamingo Donquixote. Is that alright?”

“What do I do with the _escaped person_?” The first solider called out, leaning against the stair railing.

“Get him another room,” Law instructed, pulling out his phone. It was programmed to dial only two numbers; Doflamingo Donquixote and Judge Vinsmoke. “Preferably one with a locking door.”

“What’s wrong?” the soldier pressed, “Are you going to turn?”

Law started to shake, “Yes, but wait a moment. I need to speak to Doflamingo Donquixote.” Law’s eyes started to roll. He stumbled and fell. He licked his lips before biting down on his hand, trying to control himself.

“I’ll call him,” the solider breathed, “Just come with me. We need to lock you in the car…”

Law nodded, “Tell him… Tell him I think the Revolutionary Army is planning a terrorist attack.”


	22. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: I

**Part V: Stocked for an Apocalypse**

“Are you alright?” Usopp asked, grabbing Luffy’s shoulders. He shook him gently, “Luffy? You okay?” Luffy didn’t even blink. He dropped his hand down to his side, the blood warm against the side of his head. “Luffy, man, are you hurt? Do you have brain damage?”

“You don’t have one of those things in your head, do you?” Nami murmured, looking between Usopp and Sanji.

“Hell no,” Usopp breathed, running his hands over his head.

“What’s going on?” Nami demanded. “Someone say something!”

Zoro grabbed a roll of paper towels from the bucket on the table. He unwound the paper several times before tearing it off and pressing it against his head. He shook his head, blood dripping onto his shirt collar, “Well fuck.”

“Yeah,” Sanji sighed, standing up.

“Say something more… explanatory!” Nami complained in frustration.

“Luffy,” Zoro said, turning. He lost his train of thought the moment he saw Luffy’s face. Luffy’s bottom lip trembled in warning before he erupted into tears. He sobbed loudly, not even bothering to wipe his face. “Whoa… Whoa… What’s wrong?”

“He just got attacked with a fucking light bulb and microwaved. He’s not okay, Zoro!” Usopp shouted, patting Luffy on the back.

“Nothing personal,” Sanji explained, grabbing Usopp roughly by the collar. He dipped Usopp low, lifting his knee to lock him into place. He ran his fingers over the side of Usopp’s head before turning his head to check the other side. He released Usopp, straightening his clothes, “He’s clear.”

“Yeah, fuck you too,” Usopp groaned, stepping back as Sanji looked toward him.

“Miss,” Sanji said quietly, “If you don’t mind, I need to check behind your ears.”

“Uh, yeah, just don’t yank me like that…” Nami cooperated, sitting down at one of the tables.

“She’s clear.”

“Of course we are,” Usopp spat.

“Just because they don’t have implants doesn’t mean they don’t work for the D Foundation,” Sanji explained, “Or Germa Six Six.”

“Hey,” Zoro murmured, standing beside Luffy. “What’re you crying for?” It sounded harsher than he intended so he quickly added, “Little cry baby,” for good measure.

“I could’ve saved Iva,” Luffy moaned sadly, “She died to save us, but I could’ve saved her.”

Zoro shook his head, “Even if you remembered, we don’t have the cure. There’s nothing we could have done.”

“I could’ve fought harder. If I knew who I was… I…” Luffy shook his head, “It’s weird isn’t it, to forget so much?”

“I don’t understand,” Zoro licked his lips, “How did you get an implant? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Law did it,” Luffy explained, tenderly touching the broken skin above his ear. “I can’t remember it all yet, but I know Law was there. He shot me with a gun but it wasn’t really a gun and…” Luffy paused for breath, “He looked so sad, Zoro. We have to save him.”

“He always looks sad, it’s his face,” Zoro muttered under his breath.

“Huh?”

“I don’t understand something else,” Zoro realized, shaking his head. “Why were you in Houston? Where’s the army? Where’s your dad? Shouldn’t you have been extracted immediately…?”

“There’s no time for this,” Sanji interrupted. “You’ve gotta go.”

“What? Why?” Usopp asked.

“Because there are spies everywhere,” Sanji whispered, “They’re looking for you, Luffy. They-”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere!” Nami explained, “This isn’t a prime location for people to be spied on. Do phones even work out here?”

“You’re so cute when you’re patronizing, sweetheart,” Sanji breathed with a smile. He walked over to a bait bucket and kicked it over. The lid popped off and a human arm rolled out, green and bloated and horrifying. “This is what I do to spies when I catch them. I can’t catch them all…”

“They know I’m here, they put me here,” Sanji explained, facing Zoro, “And they know that if the Ds contact anyone from Deadhouse it’s going to be you and me… Right?”

“We’ve missed something,” Usopp decided, nodding with Nami as she agreed.

“I draw the line at dead bodies,” Nami breathed out, “We should go…”

“We have to get out of here,” Zoro decided, “A swamp is no place to get cornered.”

“New Orleans wasn’t hit,” Sanji suggested. “It’s big enough to blend in.”

“No, we’re going back to Houston,” Luffy instructed, “That was the last place I saw Law and that was the last place the Revolutionary Army sent me… I can’t remember why… And I don’t really remember why Shreveport. You said someone was there? Who?”

Sanji shrugged, “That’s where I grew up… well, when I wasn’t in boarding school.”

“Was I looking for Sanji?” Luffy wondered.

“Okay,” Usopp interjected, holding up a single finger, “I’ve been your friend now for a while… And I am concerned. And a little wigged out. And I’d like to leave now.”

“I’ll explain what I can remember,” Luffy promised, casting Usopp a sympathetic smile, “But we seriously have to get out of this bayou.”

“Do you think you can get us back to the interstate?” Zoro asked Sanji.

Sanji made a face, “I think I can manage, yeah…”

“You’ve been an ass to me since we got here. What the hell, man?” Zoro demanded.

“Since you’re too dumb to figure it out yourself, I’ll just have to tell you later,” Sanji snarled. “Dumbass.”

Zoro groaned, closing his eyes, “I have a headache. Quit making so much noise.”

“Boat? Canoe? Zipline?” Usopp asked, blinking his eyelashes pointedly. “How are we getting off this barge and back to terra firma?”

“This barge moves,” Sanji said, narrowing his eyes, “You realize that right?” Sanji shook his head, “Do you think we all paddle our _pirogues_ into work every day?”

Usopp shrugged, making a face, “I don’t know…”

“We’ll be to shore in 30 minutes,” Sanji replied, “I have a car at the dock, but we can only take it so far. The Texas-Louisiana border is closed.”

“So how do we get back?” Zoro asked.

Luffy rolled his shoulders back, “The same way we got in.”

“No. Nuh uh.” Usopp refused.

“You’re not coming with us,” Sanji replied. “You’re staying here, where it’s relatively safe.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Usopp snapped, suddenly full of attitude, “Can you hit a man with one shot from 2,400 meters? That’s 24 hundred meters; two thousand and four hundred meters, Mr. Chef? Because me… I can shoot and kill a man from 2,400 meters.”

“He’s right, you two,” Zoro agreed. “It’s insanely dangerous. The zombies aren’t even the worse part.”

“They’re right,” Nami sighed, grabbing Usopp’s arm, “We don’t know what we’re dealing with here. Do you really wanna risk traveling all the way back? We were lucky to make it this far…”

“I was deployed to Houston,” Usopp argued, “I’m not even supposed to be in Louisiana…”

“There’s a lot to explain,” Sanji insisted, puffing on a cigarette, “But simply put, you’re out of your depth here.”

“What’s that sound?” Nami asked, looking around at her dark surroundings.

“Sounds like a teeny tiny helicopter,” Luffy said, pinching his fingers together in gesture.

“Or a big ass bug,” Usopp added, peering into the darkness. He turned toward Sanji, “Ya’ll got those flying roaches in Louisiana?”

“Of course we do,” Sanji breathed out between his teeth, “but that sound is something else.”

“Sounds like a RPAS,” Nami realized. She shoved Usopp down, climbing under the table.

“What the hell’s an ‘ARPAS’?” Zoro asked, ducking and pulling Luffy along with him.

“Remotely Piloted Aerial Systems,” Nami explained, “A drone.”

“Why are we hiding?” Usopp asked, peeking out from between the tabletop and bench.

 “It’s a reconnaissance drone,” Nami explained, “Intelligence gathering, that sort of thing.”

“How do you know this?” Sanji asked.

“I’m in flight school,” Nami said with a shrug.

“You’re a pilot?” Usopp asked, nodding his head in approval. “Could’ve just joined the Air Force and saved several hundred grand.”

“I’m training to be a Flight Navigator,” Nami corrected, “And I wanted to enlist. I had too many fucking speeding tickets.”

“Yikes,” Usopp murmured, shaking his head, “Slow down, girl.”

The drone passed and everything was normal again; the bayou chirping. Sanji stepped out of the kitchen, “Think that’s a coincidence?”

“Yes,” Nami groaned, climbing out from under the bench. “They use those things to hunt terrorists. I mean, sure, Homeland Security flies them around too, but come on… It’s random.”

Sanji made a stern face at Zoro. Zoro shrugged, “What?”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Sanji murmured, walking across the barge as they pulled up to the dock

“You look like you don’t feel good,” Zoro said, knocking his shoulder against Luffy’s.

Luffy shrugged, “Just thinkin’.”

“About what?” Zoro pressed.

“What are the chances I’d find you? It’s like my brain was trying so hard to tell me something was wrong…” Luffy shook his head, “And I wonder how many people I could’ve saved if I knew that I had nothing to be afraid of…”

“Were you afraid?” Zoro asked, laughing in disbelief, “Aren’t you the one who made me stay and help all the crippled people and little kids? And weren’t you the one who decided to visit the zoo?”

“I almost wish it was still in there,” Luffy admitted, “It’s too much at once.”

“It’ll get better. We just need some sleep.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Luffy insisted, “I don’t wanna be me. Law… Law helped me. I could be anyone with that thing.”

Zoro nodded, “And you still chose to be you. So what’s the problem?”

“Do you remember before the event?” Luffy questioned, “After the implant?”

“Not really,” Zoro admitted, shaking his head.

 “But you remember after the event?”

Zoro made a face, “Yeah, I do… Kinda weird, I guess…”

“Me too. I don’t remember much about the day I got the implant. I remember Law. But then I remember almost everything that happened once the zombies came…” Luffy elucidated. “So weird. We should tell Sanji.”

“Sanji isn’t the only person with a brain,” Zoro barked.

Luffy snickered, “But ours don’t always work so well.”

“Yeah, but there are two other people with us now,” Zoro reasoned, “They have brains too.”

“Do you think we’ve run into any others?” Luffy wondered. “People with implants?”

“Who knows,” Zoro shrugged, “It’s all overwhelming to think about.”

“We should leave Usopp and Nami here, shouldn’t we?” Luffy whispered.

Zoro nodded.

“But I don’t want to,” Luffy confessed.

“It’s safer for them.” Zoro insisted.

Luffy shook his head, “I can’t shake the feeling. Some gut intuition.”

“About what?” Zoro asked.

“You know the saying, nothing leaves Deadhouse…” Luffy exhaled.

“But you’re out,” Zoro said quietly, “And we’re gonna keep it that way.”

“They saw the implants,” Luffy argued, “They’ve seen me and you and Sanji and they know our names.”

“But they don’t know anything,” Zoro replied.

Luffy shook his head, “But no one knows that. And if they’re desperate, they won’t even care.”

“I’m worried,” Luffy continued, “They’re already in danger. At least if they’re with us we can try to protect them.”

Zoro nodded in understanding, “We’ll run it by Sanji.”

Luffy laughed loudly, his eyes creasing at the corners, “He’s not the only person with a brain, Zor-o.”

They had all climbed into Sanji’s jacked, extended cab truck before anyone said anything. Luffy leaned forward, smiling at Sanji, “I didn’t imagine you’d drive a truck, Sanji. You even have a bumper sticker…”

“Don’t mind the bumper sticker,” Usopp whispered, “I’m more concerned with the man sized dent in the front…”

Sanji groaned, “And?”

“You strike me much more as a Jaguar guy,” Nami agreed, shrugging, “Or M Class, you know?”

“I didn’t choose this hideous thing,” Sanji insisted, yanking his ashtray out from his dash, “It was given to me along with my new identity.”

“At least you got a car,” Zoro sighed, “I rode the bus.”

“The bus builds character,” Usopp replied, “There’s nothing wrong with using the bus.”

Sanji turned the key in the ignition and it roared to life; the entire truck shook, black exhaust smoking from the pipe. The radio began to blare bluegrass music. Zoro reached forward, turning it off before Sanji had the chance to adjust the volume. Sanji turned it back on, keeping the volume up.  Sanji shrugged, “What?”

“Nothing,” Zoro said, leaning against the window.

“Where do you live?” Luffy asked, his eyes feeling like sand.

Sanji snapped the visor back into place and rolled his window down a bit to vent the smoke, “Close. Why?”

“I’m tired,” Luffy complained.

Sanji clicked his tongue, “You can sleep in the car.”

“I thought we couldn’t drive far?” Zoro pressed. “We should get some real rest if we’re going to be travelling on foot.”

“Fine,” Sanji finally gave in, “But you have to follow directions.”

“Uh, what do you mean?” Usopp asked.

“I’m under surveillance,” Sanji sighed, annoyed that they couldn’t keep up, “There are certain areas that are blind. You’ll have to hide there. However, I can’t really stay with you for too long. It would seem too suspicious.”

“Why didn’t you remove the cameras or taps or whatever?” Zoro demanded.

Sanji knocked on the side of Zoro’s head rudely, “Hello? Anyone home?” He sighed before answering, “Because if I took down the cameras and removed the wiretaps, they’d know that I knew. I don’t want them to know that I know. See?”

“Makes sense,” Zoro allowed, his face turning down into an involuntary frown.

“How do you know where the blind spots are?” Nami asked.

Sanji turned, smiling at her charmingly, “It’s easy when you know what to look for.”

“Something’s been bothering me for a while now,” Usopp admitted, speaking up, “How the fucking hell did you accidentally break a light bulb against your head and then microwave yourself?”

“What?!”

“You said that you discovered your implant by accident,” Usopp pointed out, “And I’m just… Like, uh, I have questions…”

“I got in-between two men in a fight,” Sanji explained, “Received a tire iron to the skull. I went to the hospital. They took an X-Ray before removing it to see how far it went into bone. The radiation nuked the implant. It leaked mercury all over me and the table. I ended up paying off the technician then and there. Took the X-Rays and came right back home, acting like everything was normal.”

“How long ago?” Luffy asked.

Sanji’s eyes met his in the rearview mirror, “Four months ago.”

“What’ve you been doing?” Zoro asked.

Sanji made a face, smacking Zoro roughly on the arm, “No, I think I should be asking what’ve you been doing?! Dumbass! Fucking idiot…”

“Hands on the wheel, please,” Usopp interjected, pointing to the steering wheel.

“What the hell, Sanji?!” Zoro demanded, punching Sanji in the thigh roughly.

“He needs that leg to drive,” Usopp panicked, slapping Zoro on the arm, “Ah, sorry, just, uh, stop hitting each other, gentlemen.”

“I thought we talked about it,” Sanji breathed, “I thought you understood.”

“What? What’re you talking about?” Zoro asked, shaking his head.

“I told you they weren’t any better than the D Foundation,” Sanji breathed, “Not for Luffy.”

“What?” Zoro shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The Revolutionary Army,” Sanji whispered, turning up his radio. He spoke at a normal volume when he continued, “They’re fucking terrorists. I told you that. I told you not to be involved. You said you’d take care of it…”  Sanji looked toward Luffy, “You said you’d get him back.”

“When?” Zoro asked. And then he realized what must have happened, “Before the event… You talked to me, huh?”

“Three days before the event,” Sanji clarified, “We spoke on the phone. I told you to meet with Luffy and head to Mexico.”

“I did meet with Luffy, the night before the event. But I can’t remember really… It’s all hazy.” Zoro exhaled heavily, “I can’t even remember what we talked about.”

“I don’t know if we’ll ever get all of our memories back,” Sanji admitted, “It takes five years to completely and permanently erase a memory. It’s been almost two years, just under…” Sanji made a sharp turn down a dirt road, “I don’t know what that means for us.”

“So you all know each other?” Usopp questioned. “How interesting. Serendipitous even…”

“They worked at a secret government funded facility that brought me back from the dead and used me and my friends as test subjects to create a weapon…” Luffy blurted out. “The weapon is what Franky saw being released. A neurotoxic gas that turns humans into, as you called them, zombies.”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Sanji groaned, taking another turn, “Let’s keep this on a need to know basis.”

Usopp and Nami laughed, until the others didn’t. Their laughter died away, awkward and uncomfortable. Usopp cleared his throat, “So, uh, guys, um… Just curious, when are you going to explain everything?”

Zoro shrugged. Sanji sighed. And Luffy sat back in his seat, throwing his arms over both Nami and Usopp’s shoulders. Luffy inhaled deeply before replying, “It’ll give us something to do on the drive back.”

“Are you a terrorist?” Usopp asked, pursing his lips, “Because as a sniper in the United States Army I just cannot be friends with a terrorist. It’s literally the opposite of who I can be friends with…” Usopp blinked, “We hunt terrorists… like literally our job.”

“Calm down,” Nami said, rubbing Usopp’s fuzzy, shaven head.

“I’m not a terrorist,” Luffy said simply. “I’m just looking for my friend.”

“Your friend?” Usopp asked.

Luffy nodded, “He’s like me. Except he’s super tall and has a beard. And he looks mean, and sometimes talks mean, but he’s actually very thoughtful…”

“I see,” Usopp murmured, holding his chin. “I’ll let you know if I see him.”

“You’ll know him,” Sanji said, “He’s just under six and half feet tall; skinny bastard. Brown skin, yellow eyes, jet black hair.”

“And he’s got tattoos on his fing-ies and hands and arms and stuff,” Luffy added.

“Alright,” Sanji breathed, parking his truck. “We’re here.”

“You live… here…?”  Nami asked, staring at the tiny shack with apprehension.

“It’s even crappier on the inside,” Sanji muttered, kicking open his door. He gestured for the others to follow, “There’s a blind spot in the cellar.”

“Really? Isn’t the cellar a usual place to plot stuff?” Usopp asked, following in line.

Sanji shrugged, “Hurricane dumped a shit ton of water on us last season,” Sanji pointed to a line of paint on the side of his house; a water line, “They never came back to replace the damaged cords in the cellar.”

Luffy’s feet dug into the ground and he came to an abrupt halt; Usopp running into the back of him. He gasped involuntarily as he peered into the blackness of the cellar. He shook his head and closed his eyes, “I don’t know, man…”

“It’s fine,” Sanji murmured, “I’ll leave the door from the cellar to the house open. It’s not as bad as it looks from up here.” Luffy hesitated a bit more before Sanji added, “I promise.”

The cellar wasn’t as bad as it had looked. In fact, it’d been completely remodeled after the flood. The walls were a canary yellow and the floor was a dark wood. Racks of wine lined one wall and a shit ton of ammunition and weapons lined the other. There was a tool bench along the side, with shelves stocked for an apocalypse.

“Very eclectic taste,” Usopp murmured.

Sanji pointed to a closest, “There’s blankets and pillows in there.”

“And the restroom?” Nami asked, smiling pointedly.

Sanji returned the smile, “Outside, darling…”

“Greaaaat…” Nami groaned.

Usopp shrugged, “At least it’s not inside, ya know, like a bucket…”

“I have a restroom upstairs, but you’d be seen,” Sanji explained.

“But no one’s looking for me,” Nami insisted, smiling pleadingly.

“Not necessarily,” Zoro realized, “If they’ve already seen you with Luffy or with me… Then it’d be a dead giveaway.”

“Exactly,” Sanji sighed. “I’ll be upstairs. Keep the noise down. Get some sleep. I’ll be back at 5.”

“A.M.?” Zoro groaned.

Sanji nodded, “That’s not long. Sleep.”

“Come on,” Nami instructed, “Hurry up!”

“What?” Usopp asked.

“I have to go to the baaathrooom…” Nami snapped.

“Yes, ma’am, and?”

Nami smacked Usopp on the arm, “You want me to go outside in the dark alone to pee?”

Usopp shook his head, “No ma’am,” He grabbed a flashlight from the tool bench before he walked up the steps quickly. “I am honored to be your designated flashlight holder.”

“I’m going to bed,” Sanji said, walking up the stairs into his house. He left the cellar door open, holding his finger against his lips in gesture.

“Is it weird?” Luffy asked.

Zoro shook his head, “Nah.”

Luffy snickered, “You know what I was asking about?”

Zoro nodded, “Yeah. You were asking if it was weird to be together now that I remember you. And no… It’s not weird. It… it makes sense. It was actually more confusing before.”

“And we found Sanji.” Luffy banged his fist against his palm. “There’re 320 million people in this country, but we found each other and we found Sanji…” Luffy closed his eyes, “It’s crazy.”

“I think there’s a perfectly logical reason,” Zoro admitted, “I just haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Should we ask Sanji?” Luffy asked with a smirk.

Zoro grabbed Luffy, placing his hands gently, playfully around his throat. He pretended to strangle the younger man, shaking him back and forth, “Sanji.isn’t.the.only.person.in.the.world.Luffy!”

Luffy snickered, “I know. I know. He’s just smarter.” He said it so simply. There wasn’t any double meaning and it wasn’t meant as a sly remark. He was a simple person who was used to being honest. And so he was honest. “But you’re my favorite.”


	23. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: II

Sanji came downstairs with a hot breakfast he’d made for the trip. He grabbed the backpack, packed and ready at the cellar door, and he clapped his hands together loudly, “It’s time to wake up.”

Zoro opened one eye and groaned. Usopp was still drooling, his butt up in the air. Nami stretched, her hair wild. Luffy was already awake, his stomach growling loudly, “Good morning, Sanji. Smells delicious… What’d you make?”

“Breakfast burritos,” Sanji explained, kicking Zoro and Usopp’s legs. “Wake up. Let’s go.”

“What’s that smell?” Zoro asked, scrunching up his face.

“Breakfast,” Luffy answered excitedly.

There was a sudden barrage of angry, loud beeps from upstairs.

“No… that other smell…” Zoro grunted, standing up.

“That would be the fire I set,” Sanji explained, grabbing ammunition and stuffing it in his pack. “Now let’s go.”

“What fire?” Zoro asked as he climbed to his feet.

“I set the house on fire,” Sanji explained, “I won’t be coming back and I don’t want some innocent person to accidentally find the traps I set.”

“The house is on fire?!” Usopp gasped, waking up instantly.

“Man, Sanji,” Luffy murmured, “Seems dramatic.”

“You didn’t see upstairs,” Sanji replied simply, walking up the opposite stairs and outside.

“And we’re following him,” Zoro instructed, gesturing with his arms. “Hurry up.”

“Eat quickly,” Sanji instructed, starting his truck. “I don’t know how long we have until we’re on foot.”

They didn’t drive for long at all. They pulled off of the main highway and onto a red clay dirt road. They bounced along, the truck squeaking. Finally they pulled up to an old farmhouse. Sanji parked the car and turned it off, “Wait here.”

“Where are we?” Nami asked, leaning forward.

Sanji shook his head, “It’ll just take a minute. I’ll be right back.”

About fifteen minutes later Sanji returned with the man from the pirogue and barge. He smiled at them and gestured for them to get out of the truck. “ _Bonjour, cher_ ,” he said in greeting, patting Sanji on the back.

“Zeff’s gonna help us.” Sanji explained.

“How so?” Usopp asked, his eyes narrowed curiously.

“It won’ be fast, but I can get ya back to dat Hi-Rise,” Zeff assured them. “You’ll have just enough gas to make it ‘dere.”

“We can’t take a car,” Nami realized, “It would never make it.”

“Ain’t no car,” Zeff insisted, “Lemme bring ‘er ‘round.”

“It’s a straight shot to the border from this property. Just crops and trees,” Sanji said, “And yes, some swamp. But if we’re careful…”

“But all those zombies were there…” Usopp reminded them, shuddering in recollection.

“Don’t worry about that,” Sanji insisted, “We just need to worry about keeping out of the water. The rest is taken care of,” Sanji nodded to himself, “As long as we don’t get stuck in mud or run outta gas, it’s smooth sailing…”

“Uh, that does not sound like smooth sailing,” Usopp argued. “That sounds hard actually.”

“What kinda truck are we talking about?” Zoro asked, “We’d need an all-wheel-drive and we’d still be lucky to… what’s that?”

They heard the massive machine long before they saw it. It was loud and slow, but the blades and threshers on the front more than made up for it.

Usopp jumped up and down as Zeff drove it forward, “Holy shit! It’s a zombie apocalypse vehicle!”

“That’s just a regular combine,” Sanji insisted, shouting over the noise.

“Yeah, but when he get in it…” Usopp mused, exchanging grins with Luffy, “Then it’s a zombie apocalypse vehicle.”

“Will it get us over the border?” Zoro called out.

Sanji shrugged, “If anything can, it’s this thing.”

“But there’s not enough room for everyone in that cab,” Nami pointed out.

Sanji smiled handsomely, “Of course you can sit inside the cab, _cher_. But a couple of us will have to sit on the platform on the outside.”

“Shotgun,” Usopp called, raising his hand.

Luffy snickered, “I thought you might wanna sit in there.”

“Yeah, uh, I do,” Usopp insisted.

“Want the good news or the bad news first?” Zoro asked.

“Ughhh. Bad news, I guess,” Usopp whined.

“Bad news is if you sit in the cab and we get stuck in the mud it’s your fault and we will all be super pissed off at you,” Zoro answered.

“And the good news?” Usopp sighed.

Zoro smiled, “This thing is so fucking loud, you can use your bangbang as much as you fucking want to.”

Usopp smiled, “Hell yeah! That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear!”

“If zombies come are we gonna hit them with blades to the face?” Luffy asked, examining one of the large threshers.

“Sure,” Sanji agreed.

“Gnarly,” Luffy breathed.

“Looks like everythin’s ready,” Zeff called out. “Do me a fava’ and call ta’ let me know ya still alive sometime, brat.”

Sanji nodded, “Sure thing, old man.”

“Thanks for letting us ruin your million dollar farm equipment,” Luffy called out, climbing onto the platform.

“They’re not that expensive, but yeah, thanks,” Nami replied.

“It’s a _New Holland_ , close enough,” Zeff sighed. “Just don’t get ‘er stuck on my property. It’d be too damn embarrassin’.”

At 16 mph top speed, the combine harvester wasn’t the fastest option. They jostled around violently until they dropped it to 11 mph. Nami decided that there wasn’t much of a difference between speeds and stuck with comfort.

“Swamp! Marsh! Wetland!” Luffy shouted, pointing to the murky ground ahead.

“Alright,” Nami breathed, adjusting course.

“Where’s that god damn river?” Zoro groaned impatiently. “I don’t think we walked that far, did we?”

“We’re a little farther south than when you came in,” Sanji explained. “We’ll just miss the river. We can take this straight to the highway.”

“And then we can switch to another vehicle,” Nami said, “Get a little more oomph going in the gas pedal.”

“Awww,” Luffy pouted, “I wanted to take this the whole way.”

“That would take us like,” Usopp paused to do math, “Twenty hours.”

“Longer with how often we’d have to fill up.”

“And in case you didn’t notice, we’re outside. Zombies could reach us. We are in danger here,” Sanji pointed out.

“You’re immune, don’t be a baby,” Zoro barked.

Sanji shook his head, “I’m not immune to bleeding to death… And neither are you.”

“Alright,” Usopp decided, talking through the window, “It’s time. Tell us what you know.”

Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy had been deep in their explanations when Usopp finally spoke. He folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side, “You expect me to believe this? Prove it.”

“What?!” Zoro snapped, “Were you listening?”

“What?!” Sanji barked, “All three of us are saying the same thing…”

“Okay,” Luffy agreed, nodding his head, “I’ll prove it.”

“Wait, Luffy-” Luffy didn’t wait. He reached into Sanji’s jacket and pulled the gun from the holster. He lifted it against his head and fired.

Nami and Usopp screamed. The combine veered slowly off course as she released the wheel. They screamed in horror, closing their eyes and covering their faces. They had seen something terrible and abrupt and it made them both ill.

Sanji and Zoro closed their eyes. They knew that their memories were tampered with. And they each secretly wondered if it was even possible. Had Luffy really killed himself permanently? And what about the D who didn’t reset? A million thoughts whirled in their minds before Luffy sat back up.

“See,” Luffy breathed out, wiping the blood that had spilled down his nose. “We’re telling the truth.”

“Luffy,” Zoro shouted, shoving Luffy roughly and almost sending him tumbling off the combine, “Don’t ever fucking do that again!”

“What? It was the easiest way…” Luffy insisted, rubbing where Zoro had hit him.

“I’d rather they not believe you for a bit,” Sanji said, “We have no idea how many times you can do that.”

“A lot.” Luffy murmured, “I’ve done it more than a thousand times already.”

Luffy knocked on the glass door. Usopp and Nami kept screaming in fright. Luffy snickered, “Steer the wheel or we’re gonna crash.”

“That’s my point,” Sanji sighed, “What if you can only reset 4 thousand times? Let’s try to keep the proving yourself to a minimum.”

“Okay, got it,” Luffy groaned, knocking on the cab door again, “Take your foot off the gas or steer...! Come on, guys. It wasn’t that bad…”

“Hey…” Sanji murmured, holding a cigarette between his lips. “Hear that?”

Zoro nodded, “Yep.”

“Usopp,” Sanji called out, knocking against the glass, “Hear that?”

Usopp cracked open the door, peering in concentration. He nodded slowly, “Yeah. What is it?”

“That’s the sound of someone infected with the T serum,” Sanji explained.

“Huh?”

“Zombies,” Zoro clarified, “That’s the sound of zombies.”

“Wait… wait…” Luffy gasped, grabbing Zoro and Sanji tightly by the arm. “Am I a zombie?”

Zoro made an unsure face and shrugged. Sanji looked away, trying to look busy. Usopp however didn’t shy away from the subject, “You’re clearly one of the undead. But I’m not sure you’re a zombie.” Usopp nodded, deep in thought, “I think zombies are defined by being cannibal humans without proper brain processing… You may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but your brain functions…”

“Well, he’s not a vampire,” Nami joined in, “I saw him eat lots of human food. And he has a reflection. He’s not Frankenstein’s monster…” her and Usopp made a face, “Or maybe he is…”

“I’m not made up of different people,” Luffy argued, shaking his head. “Frankenstein was all sewn together parts.”

“There’s skeletons, no. There’s mummies… But you haven’t got any bandages…” Usopp speculated.

“In French folklore,” Sanji said softly, “He’d be a revenant.”

“What’s a revenant?” Zoro asked.

“Well, according to legend,” Sanji explained. “It’s a person who may or may not have been wronged before they died. They come back in corporeal form to terrorize the community. Revenants were often blamed for plagues.”

“Wow, I think I kinda remember hearing about them,” Usopp realized. “Medieval times…”

“They would blame a recently dead person and would dig them up, cutting off their heads and destroying the heart.”

Luffy made a face, “Think that’s how you kill us?”

“No,” Zoro said flatly. “And we should all be paying attention to what’s ahead of us. That sounds like a lot of zombies.”

“What about a lich?” Nami asked. “Like from D&D. I had an ex who was fucking addicted to that game…”

“What’s a lich?” Usopp asked.

“It’s an undead corpse who’s intelligent and commands hordes of stupid undead corpses.”

“Oooh cool!” Usopp breathed out, “You should try commanding them, Luffy!”

“Here’s your chance,” Sanji murmured, putting his cigarette out. “Looks like a horde coming right up.”

“They’re just standing there…” Zoro murmured, watching them with interest. “Why?”

“The noise is attracting them,” Sanji realized. “And probably the bright ass light on top.”

“But why aren’t they walking forward? They’re just standing there…”

They realized why a moment later. They sunk immediately, mud bubbling up through the threshers.  Nami growled in frustration, “Damn it.”

“It’s fine, it’s okay, honey,” Sanji murmured, jumping off the combine. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Zoro jumped off too, “If we get something beneath it…”

“Yeah,” Sanji agreed.

“Honey?” Nami scoffed, shaking her head. “Who’s he calling ‘honey’?”

Usopp shrugged, “Probably me. I’m very sweet looking.”

“Be nice to him,” Luffy muttered, examining the buttons inside the cab, “he’s got daddy issues.”

Usopp rolled his eyes, “Oh, don’t we all.”

Luffy snickered, “What’s this do?”

“No idea,” Nami admitted, “Don’t press it.”

Zoro and Sanji collected as much wood as they could. They arranged it over the muddied ground, creating traction for the combine. Sanji looked from the waiting zombies to the combine, “They sure don’t seem to like water, do they?”

“They sure don’t,” Zoro agreed.

“Alright, Nami, dear, give it a go,” Sanji called out. Nami pressed her foot softly to the gas pedal. Sanji smiled up at her in the cab, “A little more, Princess…”

“Like this?” Nami asked, slamming her foot on the pedal. The combine roared and bounced over the wood, spraying mud and sending broken sticks flying in every direction.

“Watch where you’re going!” Usopp groaned, pulling his rifle into position. “I’m gonna be sitting on top. Don’t drive too crazy…”

Zoro and Sanji were still standing on the other side, completely drenched from head to toe in thick, black mud. Sanji wiped his face, throwing handfuls of mud to the ground. Zoro snorted, rocketing mud from his nostrils. He looked toward Sanji, his teeth shining brightly against his muddied outline, “I don’t think she liked you calling her a princess.”

“Duly noted,” Sanji sighed, flapping his arms in disgust.

There was a single gunshot. Usopp cheered as a zombie collapsed to the ground, “Boom! That’s how we do! That’s how we do!”

“Do you ever think that the T serum might stabilize and these people will be as sweet as pie in the morning?” Sanji asked.

Zoro shook his head, “These people aren’t on T serum. These people’s brains have been obliterated by toxic gas or infection.”

Sanji nodded, pulling his guns, “That’s good.” He made a face, “For me, I mean, sucks to be them.”

“No! No!” Luffy scolded, leaning out the window of the cab. “Go home! Bad zombies!”

“What the fuck…?”

But Luffy answered his question a moment later when he called to them, “I’m not a lich, they won’t listen to me.”

“Think we’re immune to these guys too?” Sanji asked, removing his mud-covered jacket.

“I don’t know. I’m not really looking to find out either,” Zoro murmured, jumping over the marshy ground to the other side.

Another shot rang out and Usopp cheered, “That’s four, boys. Ya’ll just gonna stand there looking pretty or are ya’ll gonna kill some zombies?”

Zoro pulled his newly procured machete from his bag. He slashed the first zombie he could reach, kicking the zombie square in the gut. He whipped around hacking the blade through the zombie’s throat. There wasn’t quite enough force and it was stuck. Zoro groaned, shaking his head. He stepped on the zombie’s chest, yanking his machete free.

“Five,” Usopp rang out.

“This isn’t a race,” Zoro muttered, slicing through another zombie’s outreached hand.

“Two!” Sanji announced, “Three… Four…”

“What do you think this button does?” Luffy asked curiously, flicking one of the switches before Nami could stop him.

The combine made a terrible noise, the blades and threshers on the front whirring to life. The mechanisms turned and rotated, slicing over the ground and through the air. Nami screamed as Luffy grabbed the wheel, steering them through a crowd of zombies.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Nami shrieked, closing her eyes.

“I wanna win,” Luffy breathed, plowing through the horde. Zombies were completely hacked. They were knocked to their knees as their legs were destroyed. And then they were crushed and eviscerated, blood shooting out like empty husks.

“I’ll drive,” Nami decided, opening her eyes.

Luffy snickered, “Competitive?”

“Hell yeah,” Nami admitted.

In less than a minute the horde was gone. Nami shifted the combine into park and opened the door, flesh and sinew sliding grotesquely off the door. She looked around at the ground and nearly hurled, “Oh my God. It’s horrible…”

“Luffy Monkey,” Sanji snarled, his hair a startling shade of red. He tugged on his red button up shirt, strange speckles of red coating nearly every inch of him. “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Luffy’s eyes widened as he looked from Sanji to Zoro to Usopp. Each man was completely drenched with blood, and unfortunately, some flesh and sinew. Luffy laughed, slapping Nami on the back, “Sorry, guys. Nami’s crazy.”

“Me?” Nami shook her head, burying her face in her hands, “I’m not responsible for this…”

“I’m covered in people…” Usopp cried out. “There is people on my freakin’ face!”

“Sor-ry,” Luffy drawled, shrugging his narrow shoulders. “If it makes it any better, they went fast.”

Usopp shook his head, “It doesn’t, but thank you.”

“So, can we take this thing all the way back to Houston?” Luffy asked hopefully. “It’s super useful.”

Sanji and Zoro stripped down to their pants, wiping themselves with their shirts. They climbed back on the combine, shaking their heads. Zoro punched Luffy in the arm as Sanji lit another cigarette. Sani sighed heavily, “Let’s get the hell outta here, Nami, darling.”

Nami nodded, “Sure.”

“It smells like a dirty cat box out here…” Usopp complained, covering his nose with his shirt.

“I think that’s the zombie smell,” Luffy replied.

Usopp rolled his eyes, “Ya think?! And it’s fucking all over my god damn face!”

He turned toward Nami quickly, “Excuse my language, ma’am.”

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,” Nami groaned, “I don’t give a single fuck if you curse in front of me.” She turned to step back into the cab. She frowned, facing Usopp, “Don’t even think you’re coming in here smelling like that…”

“Thanks, Luffy,” Usopp sighed, “You’re the best.”

“No problem,” Luffy replied, smiling mischievously.

It took two days, and four vehicles, to reach Houston in what should have been less than a four hour drive. By the time they finally pulled up to the zoo they were starving and sore and irritated by the others’ breathing. They quickly discovered the entrance was blockaded by shipping containers.

“Think they’re still inside?” Nami asked, covering her face from the sun.

“Yep,” Luffy murmured, scaling up the side of the ticket booth. He climbed over the little building, walking across the top of the welcome sign, before turning around to face them, “You guys coming?”

“Bring me a ladder,” Nami said, hands on her hips, “And sure, I’ll come.”

“We’ll find an easier way in,” Zoro suggested, looking around, “Don’t run off.”

“Okay,” Luffy said before dropping to the ground on the other side, “I’ll wait here.”

“He’s not gonna wait there,” Usopp insisted.

Zoro nodded, “I know. Let’s hurry.”

“Through the gift shop maybe?” Sanji suggested.

“We can try,” Zoro said, and then he thought of something, “Oh, by the way, be careful. They keep zombies here to feed the animals.”

“How charming,” Sanji sighed.

Luffy did his best to wait for the others, but he just couldn’t. He practically skipped through the empty zoo. He’d reached the small mammals section when he first realized something was wrong. All of the cages were empty; many of their doors left wide open.

“Hello?” Luffy called out unsurely, “Franky? Robin?”

Luffy kept walking, faster and with a sense of urgency. The flamingos were gone. The eagles were gone. The porcupines, deer, and owls were gone. He ran toward the herpetology hall. The lizards, snakes, and alligators were gone. He stood in front of the fountain, his brain shutting down.

Zoro finally found him half an hour later, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his head, “Sorry, Luffy.”

“I don’t understand,” Luffy said, skipping a rock against the murky emerald water. “Where’d everybody go?”

“Let’s keep looking,” Zoro suggested, “It’s a big zoo.”

“We can check primates,” Nami interjected as they caught up to Zoro, “That’s where everyone kinda was last time.”

“You’re back,” Robin called out, walking up. “We weren’t sure you’d come back.”

“Robin,” Nami sighed in relief, “You’re okay.”

“What’s going on?” Zoro asked.

Robin smiled, “I have great news actually.”

“Where’s all the animals?” Luffy pressed impatiently.

“Who’s this?” Robin asked, nodding toward Sanji.

“ _Bonjour, mademoiselle_ ,” Sanji breathed, stroking her hand, “ _Je m’appelle_ Sanji.”

“Hello,” Robin murmured, nodding in greeting. She pulled her hand back and smiled at the others, “Our neighbors have come through for us.”

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked, watching her with great interest.

“Toronto Zoo and the Calgary Zoo are taking a majority of the animals.”

“Whaaaaat?!” Luffy drawled.

“They will be perfectly safe and happy there,” Robin assured him, “The government has granted them special status. Nothing’s making it through the borders right now, so it’s a miracle.”

“Chapultepec Zoo is taking our pachyderms,” Robin continued, “It’s the absolute best resolution we could hope for.”

“What about all of ya’ll?” Usopp asked.

Robin shrugged in a nonchalant way, “There’s too much risk in human evacuation.”

“I can’t believe you could arrange this,” Nami breathed, “This is amazing… I mean… what are the chances? It’s been less than a week since we left.”

“I didn’t arrange it,” Robin sighed, tapping her nails against her palms, “And I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Zoro asked.

“They said they’d evacuate the animals if I helped them,” Robin admitted. “You understand that I didn’t really have a choice…”

“Help who? Help them how?” Zoro barked.

Luffy nodded, “I understand.”

“Like hell you do!” Zoro snapped, “What do you mean?”

“They’re going to kill us all anyway,” Robin murmured, smiling strangely, “So I thought I’d go ahead and warn you.”

“Uh, I don’t like the sound of this,” Usopp groaned, lifting his rifle.

“The D Foundation is here,” Robin said simply. “They’ve been asking about Luffy.”

“What’d you tell them?” Sanji questioned.

Robin shrugged, “At first, nothing…” she shook her head, “They already know you’re here. You should be running.”

“And what about you and the others?” Luffy asked.

“The animals are almost all gone,” Robin explained, “After that, it doesn’t matter anymore.” She smiled, “We’re all in agreement.”

“How many guys with guns?” Luffy asked.

“30,” Robin answered, “But they’ve already called it in. There’ll be more soon.”

“Doesn’t leave a lot of time,” Luffy realized. “What animals are left?”

“Okapi, our gazelles, and two zebras; and a few other small mammals.”

“What did you plan on doing with them?”

“We opened all the enclosures this morning,” Robin answered, “They’ll realize it eventually. It’ll give them a chance they wouldn’t have otherwise.” She smiled again, “I’m trying to do the same for you, run little Monkey.”

“I’m so fucking pissed off right now,” Luffy snarled. “I’m not the one who’s gonna be runnin’.”

“Oh, yeah we are,” Zoro groaned, pulling Luffy behind him. “We’re not dealing with dumb zombies. These people are serious, professional killers!”

“Yeah,” Luffy grunted, dragging his feet. “Professional killers picking on zookeepers.”

“We can’t worry about that right now,” Nami sighed. “I’m not bullet proof.”

“Would the D Foundation be here if I hadn’t come here first?” Luffy asked. He nodded, accepting their silence as the answer, “Okay then. We’re doing something.”

“Think of something,” Zoro groaned, looking to Sanji.

“Why me?!”

“Someone think of something,” Zoro corrected, “Doesn’t matter who.”

“Where’s Franky?” Luffy asked, looking around the empty zoo.

Robin shook her head, “He can’t help you.”

Luffy nodded in understanding, “Can I still help him?”


	24. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: III

It was impossible to seem natural given the circumstances, but Usopp did his best, “Alright, be right there. Nami and I wanna see the zebras before they go…”

“You really should stay with the group,” Robin said sternly, holding a stack of towels in her arms. “Things are crazy right now. I’d like to keep track of where everyone is in my zoo.”

Usopp nodded, “Yes, ma’am,” and then he strengthened his resolve, “But this could very well be the last chance we’ll ever get. It won’t take long.”

“Fine,” Robin nodded curtly. “But hurry.”

Usopp let Nami take the lead, walking directly behind her. They walked fast, a little too fast to be natural, letting their nerves get the best of them.

Robin cleared her throat, “ _Sure_. They’re going to see the ‘zebras’…”

Sanji shook his head, “That woman has questionable taste.” He lit a cigarette, holding it between his teeth, “She must’ve been a chubby kid. Doesn’t know how hot she is now.”

Zoro laughed softly, “You’re terrible.”

Luffy looked from person to person, “I don’t get it.”

Robin paused at the doors of the education hall, gesturing the others inside, “Go on. Everyone else is already in here.”

Zoro stepped forward but Luffy shoved him out of the way roughly. He ignored Zoro’s protests and grabbed the door handle. He threw open the door and stepped inside the air conditioned room.

The zookeepers and their families were in a circle. Some of the younger, stronger men were bound. The others were simply sitting, motionless and terrified. And around the circle were men in black uniforms. They wore heavy bullet proof vests and they carried semi-automatic rifles. There was nearly one to every innocent person.

“FREEZE!”

Luffy froze, almost involuntarily. He raised his hands in the air, watching as one of the mercenaries grabbed a child.  She was young, probably no older than five or six. She screamed and her mother screamed, a mortified murmur erupting from the circle.

“What’s going on, Robin?” Luffy asked, turning his head slightly to the side.

“I’m sorry, Luffy,” Robin murmured. Several more men were behind her, shoving her, Zoro, and Sanji inside the hall. “There was nothing I could do.”

“Where are the other two?” one of the men asked.

Another soldier chuckled, “They went off to fuck somewhere. They’ll be right back.”

“On the ground,” a soldier barked, heaving Zoro roughly to his knees. “Hands behind your head.” He checked him for weapons, “He’s clean.”

“Zoro Roronoa?” another asked.

“Yeah.”

“And Sanji Vin-V-Vinsmoke?” the man asked, suddenly releasing his vicious hold on Sanji’s hair.

Sanji tilted his head back and smiled, “Yep.”

He patted him down for weapons, more gently than before. “He’s clean.”

“Kill Roronoa,” the first man said. “Don’t leave anything permanent on Vinsmoke.”

“Wait!” Luffy cried out, throwing his arms wide. “I thought you wanted me to cooperate.”

The man smiled, “Negotiating only works if you have leverage.”

“The chopper is still thirty minutes out,” another called out.

“I brought them to you,” Robin groaned, “Let us go now…”

“Sorry, beautiful,” the man breathed, “Orders are orders and orders are-”

The glass window shattered behind them. Everyone had turned to look in stunned silence as the man speaking fell dead to the floor. There was a whizzing sound and another man fell to the ground. A window on the far side broke unexpectedly and another man fell.

“Sniper!”

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted over the mercenaries’ gunfire, knocking the man holding him to the ground.

Luffy turned, unzipping his hoodie. He flung the twin pistols to Sanji and considered throwing the machete. He made a face before he walked it over. “Safety first.”

“Well hurry it up!” Zoro groaned.

“How can you catch a machete? Think about it! You’ll cut your fingers off…” Luffy protested.

A canister was tossed through the window. Gas spit out in every direction. A second canister was tossed in and soon the air was so dense they couldn’t see more than a few feet in any direction. A thick blue tarp was dropped over the broken windows, trapping the gas inside.

“Get the door…” one of the soldiers gasped, crawling, choking, toward the doors.

Zoro headed him off, bringing his machete down on his trigger hand. He ignored the blood that splashed across his shoes and he slashed again, aiming for the throat. He put his strength into it, managing to cut clean through.

Sanji pulled up the wet towel he’d tucked under his collar. He held it over his nose and mouth with one hand and fired with the other. He shot quickly, without hesitation. And between him and Zoro, everyone standing was dead.

Luffy kicked open the doors, gasping for fresh air. “Okay, Nami! Air!”

The tarp was yanked up, smoke escaping through the broken glass.

The circle of zookeepers had remained in place, towels held over their faces. They coughed and choked, but they were mostly conscious. Robin stood, staggering slightly on her feet, “Did it work?”

“Is anyone shot? Or dead?” Luffy asked, looking around as the gas began to dissipate.

There was a murmur through the circle, “We’re all alright.”

“Where’s Franky?” Zoro asked, lowering his mask to speak.

“He’s dead,” one of the zookeepers replied.

“We don’t know that,” Robin snapped.

“Ms. Nico, I’m sorry, but…”

“We don’t know anything!” Robin shouted, “He’s not someone who’d just… just…”

“Where is he?” Sanji asked. “I hate to see a woman cry. I’ll help anyway I can.”

“He’s,” she hesitated before turning to Zoro and Luffy, “He’s with the feeders.”

“With the zombies?!” Zoro asked, shaking his head.

“Was he bitten?” Luffy asked.

Robin shook her head, “He wasn’t.”

“That was four days ago, Ms. Nico. There’s no way he’s still alive…”

“We’ve got 21 minutes to get Franky and get the hell out of here,” Luffy breathed out, his bangs lifting from the release of air. “I think the three of us should go alone,” Luffy said, looking to Sanji and Zoro, “You should evacuate. More bad guys with guns are coming.”

“Jim, you’re in charge. Get everyone out,” Robin instructed, “Plan C, I think would do best.”

“But, Robin, you’re coming with us, right?” Jim asked, waving his hand in front of his face, the gas stinging his eyes.

“I’m staying with Franky,” Robin said simply, “Wherever he goes.”

“Good luck,” Jim breathed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Goodbye.”

“Thank you!”

“Yes, you saved us!”

“Thank you!”

“You’re heroes…”

“There’s no time to be standing here,” Luffy said turning and walking out. “Usopp! Nami! We’re headed to the feeders.”

“Nice shot, by the way,” Sanji murmured appreciatively as Usopp walked up.

Usopp nodded, smiling proudly, “Thank you, Sir. Why, it’s my specialty. Literally…”

“What kinda situation are we looking at here?” Zoro asked, jogging alongside Robin.

“If he’s alive,” Robin said simply, “I can’t imagine it would take too long for strong men like you to save him…” She smiled charmingly, “I know you’ll manage…”

Zoro shook his head. He wanted to tell her that he was going to help and didn’t require flirtation or seduction, but he decided to leave it alone after saying, “We’ll manage.”

“How… can… you… run… so… god damn fast…?” Nami groaned, holding her arms over her chest. “My boobs are gonna rip off my body… and… punch me out…”

Robin laughed, “I paid good money for these. They stay where the doctor put them.”

“Makes sense,” Nami replied, nodding her head, holding her chest down. “Damn this sucks.”

“Wanna piggyback?” Usopp offered.

Nami rolled her eyes, her lips pursing, but then, as she kept running, she changed her mind, “Actually yes. Carry me!”

“I could carry you, Nami, sweetheart,” Sanji insisted.

“I’ve… I’ve got it…” Usopp said as Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He positioned his hands behind his back, using his clasped arms as a seat for her bottom.

“You’re breaking my heart,” Sanji teased, lighting another cigarette.

“That’s probably just asthma,” Usopp joked, “Where are you even getting cigarettes right now?”

Sanji shrugged, “The last time we stopped for candy bars.” Sanji gestured to his backpack, “Did you think I had supplies in here? Don’t be ridiculous. It’s full of cigarettes and lighters.”

“I’d believe it,” Nami said, holding tightly to Usopp as he ran.

“How long until more D Foundation arrives?” Luffy called, way ahead of the pack.

“I don’t know,” Zoro admitted, looking at Sanji, “I lost track of time.”

Luffy laughed loudly and forcefully, in a scolding way, “Thanks!”

“18 minutes,” Robin answered, checking her delicate, silver wristwatch.

Luffy turned the corner and stopped. There were black stains all over the ground outside the gate. He touched the wooden fence; it wiggled back and forth, alarming the zombies inside. They began to moan loudly, scratching at the flimsy wood.

“I don’t get it,” Luffy breathed, shaking his head as Robin and the others approached, “Where is he?”

“That fence isn’t gonna hold,” Usopp realized, lowering Nami to the ground. He gestured to a nearby tree. “You should wait there.”

“You should too,” Zoro instructed, “Snipers are better off the ground.”

“Keep an eye out for company,” Sanji added.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all looked to Robin. She looked toward them, a furious look in her eyes, and she snarled, “He’s dangling over them.”

They turned back toward the gate quickly, and sure enough, there was a rope hanging from one of the tree branches. It swung gently back and forth, the bottom disappearing behind the fence. Luffy turned toward Usopp, “Can you see him?”

Usopp turned in the tree, his face greying, “I see ‘im.”

“Is he alive?” Zoro asked.

Usopp shook his head, “I can’t tell. I don’t know…”

“FRANKY!” Robin screamed. “FRANKY!”

“Shhhhh….” Sanji breathed, holding her against him. He put his finger to her lips in gesture, “That fence isn’t gonna hold. You don’t wanna get bit, my dear. Screaming agitates them.”

“Two options,” Luffy decided, “One; We open the doors and kill everyone who comes out. We risk loud noises, death, and wasting time.”

“And the second?” Zoro asked.

“I climb the tree, pull him up, bring him down.” Luffy said, running up the trunk of the tree. He caught a branch and pulled himself up. He climbed quickly and easily.

“Wait, Luffy!” Zoro groaned. “That branch…”

“That branch is too weak,” Sanji warned. “It can hardly hold his weight. It won’t hold yours too.”

“He’ll fall in…” Zoro clarified. “You can’t let him fall in.”

“This isn’t any faster,” Robin breathed, pushing forward using Sanji’s body. She typed in the passcode on the gate quickly. She looked toward Zoro and Sanji apologetically, “Manage.” And she opened the gate.

There were more zombies than before. They were agitated and overexcited, worked into a frenzy by the scent of blood and the tease of a meal dangling overhead. The zombies were fast, aggressive, some tearing after the people on the ground and others running through the zoo to hunt for others.

 Luffy jumped from the tree onto the thin edge of the fence. He walked across it, like a tight rope, to where Robin stood unarmed. He reached down, “Grab my hand.”

“You’ll fall,” she refused.

“I won’t,” Luffy insisted. “You’ll die down there.”

“Is Franky dead?” Robin asked, pressing her back against the wall. Any moment now she’d be bit. It’d all be over.

Luffy shook his head, “Do you want to die, Robin?”

Robin shook her head, clamping her eyes shut. A bullet rang out and the zombie nearest to her dropped. She reached her hand blindly into the air and Luffy took it. She didn’t expect that slender, reedy boy to lift her into the air. She never expected in a million years that he’d hoist her onto the fence beside him. He held onto her, steadying her.

“You…” she breathed, immediately closing her eyes again.

“I won’t drop you,” Luffy assured her.

She turned her head, slowly opening her eyes. She screamed when she saw Franky. And she collapsed, her full weight crushing down on the much smaller man. He held her in his arms, balancing them miraculously on top of the fence.

After the last zombie was put down Sanji and Zoro busied themselves with Franky. He was tied upside down by his ankles. He’d been shot, or stabbed, in the chest. The blood had dried days ago. His arm was, by far, the most grotesque detail. It was hanging from the bone, connected by tethered tissue. His hand was half eaten, whatever the zombies could reach had been consumed.

“He’s been bit,” Sanji whispered, finally lowering Franky to the ground.

Zoro shook his head, “Nah.”

Sanji made a face, “What do you mean?”

“This arm is gone.” And Zoro slashed through the remaining sinew with one swoop of his machete. “There’s no blood exchange or flow or whatever…”

“Is he dead?” Usopp called from his sentry in the tree.

“No.” Sanji answered.

Zoro added, “Not yet.”

“What do we do?” Luffy asked, lowering Robin to the ground.

“Blood transfusion,” Sanji sighed, “At the bare minimum.”

“Will that work?”

“I don’t know!” Sanji snapped, “I’m not a doctor!”

“I am,” Crocus breathed, walking up with a tray of supplies.

“You should’ve left with the others,” Robin said, dropping onto the ground beside Franky.

“I knew you’d need me,” Crocus replied, “Besides, I had a few dragons with yellow fungus still in my office that needed peace.”

“4 minutes,” Usopp called, checking the skies.

“Do you have a car?” Zoro asked. “Cause we need to move.”

“Yes,” Robin and Crocus both answered.

“Mine’s bigger,” Robin added.

“Do you have what you need?” Sanji asked Crocus.

“I think so,” he shook his head, “I don’t have human blood…”

 “You can take mine,” Luffy said, gesturing to Zoro, “Carry him and let’s move.”

Zoro and Sanji carried Franky, moving as quickly as possible. Usopp and Nami walked behind them, Usopp’s rifle raised. Robin, Crocus, and Luffy ran ahead, charging toward the employee parking lot.

“There!” Robin breathed, pointing toward the green Range Rover.

“Nah,” Luffy shook his head. He pointed toward the massive, Monster truck. Its suspension was higher than Luffy’s head, the wheels as big as a small person. “Let’s take that.”

“I don’t have his keys,” Robin breathed out, wringing her hands together.

“No problem,” Luffy climbed up the running board and onto a higher foot rail. He went to work on the lock and then changed his mind, pulling the door handle. The door popped open and Luffy climbed inside. He tapped the starter and smiled, “He left his keys in the ignition. He was in a rush.”

“Move over,” Nami called out as she ran, “No way in hell I’m letting you drive this thing.”

Sanji and Zoro groaned as they hoisted Franky above their heads. They slid him, with great difficulty, into the back of the truck. Crocus climbed awkwardly into the back, spreading his supplies across the tray.

They could hear the helicopters. They followed the sound and discovered sixteen VH-60N helicopters, full of D Foundation soldiers. Zoro slapped his hand on the tailgate as soon as everyone was inside, “Drive.”

“Where am I going?” Nami asked, flooring it.

“Don’t…” Sanji warned, sliding open the back window, “Slow down.”

“What?!”

“Don’t draw attention to us,” Sanji explained, “Drive a few blocks, turn. Drive a few more blocks, park.”

“Is that a good idea?” Nami asked.

“He’s right,” Usopp breathed. “Park as soon as possible.” Usopp gestured to the abandoned city, “There ain’t nobody else out here. We stand out.”

“The museum,” Robin instructed, pointing down the street. “Pull in the parking garage.”

“Up there?” Nami asked, driving in circles around a roundabout.

“That way! Turn! Turn now!” Robin instructed.

“Got it,” Nami breathed out, shaking her head. “I know where I am now.”

“There’s a hospital right there…” Usopp murmured, “Shouldn’t we try there?”

“Hell no,” Robin refused. “One look at him and they’ll assume he’s bitten and toss us out or worse…” She watched Crocus working in the bed of the truck. “If he can be saved, Crocus can do it.”

Nami crashed through the arm of the parking garage gate. Robin began to protest but decided against it. Nami simply parked in the middle of the lane before turning around to watch, “How’s it going?”

“He needs blood and fluids,” Crocus explained as he readied a needle. “But I can’t give the fluids until he has blood. His dehydration kept him from bleeding to death.”

“Take this off,” Zoro instructed, grabbing Luffy’s hoodie.

Luffy made a face, “Okay, but don’t lose it. I’m getting tired of shopping.”

Crocus swabbed Luffy’s inner elbow with an alcohol wipe. He rubbed his hand over the scarred tissue there, “Track marks?”

Sanji shook his head, “No.”

Crocus shrugged, inserting the needle. He began to draw Luffy’s blood. He inserted the end of the tube into another needle and inserted it into Franky’s arm, taping it into place. “Set a timer,” Crocus instructed, “Only fifteen minutes.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Luffy insisted. “Take as much as you need.”

“15 minutes,” Crocus repeated to Robin.

“Really,” Zoro breathed, “Don’t worry about him.”

Crocus cut Franky’s shirt off. He closed his eyes and chewed on his lips for a long moment before resolving himself, “Zoro, tie this tightly around his elbow. Tight.”

“Sure.”

“Blondie, what’s your name?”

Sanji smiled tightly, “Sanji.”

“Sanji,” Crocus continued, “I want you to spray this immediately onto his skin when I start cutting. Spray and don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Sanji nodded, “Got it.”

“Oh, God,” Usopp gagged, turning around as Crocus started cutting. “Lord, I’m sorry, please don’t let me get my arm cut off. I don’t think that’s a part of your plan for me, good Lord.” Usopp shook his head, “And also, ya know, uh, if you could save Franky… we’d all appreciate it. Thank you…”

“I think Crocus will save Franky,” Zoro breathed, “Save your breath. God ain’t listenin’.”

“He doesn’t mean it, God,” Usopp continued, “Ignore him. He’s a good guy. Don’t smite him. Also, guide Crocus’s hands…”

“Shut up, Usopp!” Nami snapped, “He’s trying to focus.”

Crocus worked on Franky for over two hours. He insisted several times to stop taking Luffy’s blood, but Luffy refused. Sanji and Zoro assisted when needed. And Nami and Usopp both sat in the front seat, their heads down. Finally Crocus announced, “I’ve done all I can do, Robin.”

“Is he gonna make it?” Luffy asked, watching Crocus removing the needle from his arm.

Crocus sighed heavily, “It’s up to him now.”

Robin opened the door of the truck. She climbed into the bed, sinking into the small space between the window and Franky’s head. She stroked his hair softly, “You stupid man.” She closed her eyes and combed her fingers through his bloodied hair, “You’d rather die than ask me to marry you?” She laughed as she cried, “So dramatic, Franky.”

“Ah,” Robin continued stroking Franky’s cheek, his lips moving softly, “Who… woman… is… beautiful… see angel…”

Robin laughed, wiping her eyes, “That doesn’t make any sense, Franky.”

“Again…” Franky whispered, “You… beautiful… very much…”

Robin nodded, “I love you.”

“I… love… me…” Franky murmured weakly. “Too.”

And then he fell back into unconsciousness. Robin gave him a peck on the forehead, brushing his hair from his skin. Crocus checked his pulse, “He’s sleeping.”

“Probably for the best,” Sanji said, looking down at his bloodied clothes. He fought the urge to complain about another set of ruined clothing.

Robin turned, her face pulled tight, she looked to Nami in amazement, “Did he just say he loved himself too?”


	25. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: IV

They spent the next two days at the museum. Luffy was drawn to the butterfly exhibit. It was beautiful and warm and fragrant there. He’d happily spend hours sleeping on the walkway. “I think this is my natural habitat,” he’d told Zoro.

Nami was very interested in the gems. She spent hours ‘collecting’ priceless pieces. Usopp took turns freaking out over Nami’s theft and spending time with Sanji in the Cabinet of Curiosities. “I like this section best,” Sanji had decided, spinning the globe.

When Robin wasn’t in the gift shop sitting with Franky, she walked the entire museum. She spent the most time in the Egyptian section, sitting amongst the rows and rows of mummies.

Zoro slept in the gift shop with Franky and Crocus. He’d wake up occasionally to eat and then go right back to sleep.

On the third day Luffy came and found him, “It’s time to go.”

“Ready to move him?” Zoro asked Crocus. 

Crocus sighed heavily, “Go get the younger fellow. I’m too old.”

“Where to, Fearless Leader?” Nami asked as they walked back to Franky’s truck.

Luffy shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“That’s not particularly helpful,” Nami complained.

Luffy snickered, “I haven’t decided yet. I’ll know when I see it.”

“You awake, Franky?” Robin asked, climbing into the back of the truck.

Franky opened an eye, he shook his head, “Wait… wait… who’s driving?”

“Hello,” Robin sighed, pinching Franky’s uninjured arm.

“Robin, Robbie, baby, who’s driving?” Franky murmured, trying to sit up.

“Nami,” Luffy said, climbing into the bed of the truck.

Zoro shook his thumb in gesture, “People are looking for you. Get your ass in the cab.”

“Awwwww,” Luffy whined, “But I wanna sit back here too.”

“Move your ass,” Zoro pressed.

“Nami?” Franky said, “Who’s Nami?”

“The pretty young girl who visited the zoo with her friends,” Robin said simply.

Franky nodded, “Can’t… recall… pretty? What?”

“Sleep,” Robin murmured, pressing her thumb between Franky’s eyes and stroking upward. “I’ll keep an eye on your truck.”

“Wait…” Franky breathed out, struggling once again to sit up, “I wanna go home.”

“What?” Robin shook her head.

“I need to swing by the apartment,” Franky groaned, pushing up on his elbows. “We’ve got the Winchester and Smith & Wesson there. We could use that stuff right now.”

“Where ya live?” Nami asked through the window.

Robin shook her head, “It’s not worth the trouble…”

“We got time,” Luffy insisted. “It’s no problem.”

“If you’re sure,” Robin conceded, “It’s on Memorial.”

They weren’t the only truck on the road. There were several truckloads of men, armed to the teeth. Many of them had paint scrawled across their doors, ‘Zombie Survival Vehicle’ or something similar. They honked at Nami, waving their hands and guns and shouting in greeting.

“I’m mildly uncomfortable,” Usopp muttered.

“Eh,” Zoro murmured with a shrug, “It’s a Texan thing.”

The streets grew quiet again and even Usopp longed for the noise of the locals. Nami followed Robin’s directions and they pulled up to a gated apartment complex. It was nice but certainly wasn’t as luxurious as Iva’s had been.

“What’s the code?” Nami asked, pulling into the drive.

“Keep going. He has the gate pass hanging up,” Robin instructed, “Go all the way to the back, turn left. Park at the first building.” She clicked her tongue as Franky sat up, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“It’s my damn house,” Franky growled in frustration. “I’m going in to get my own shit.”

“You have one arm,” Robin breathed out, “You realize that, right?” Robin held her jaw tight, “If there’re zombies hanging around they’ll eat you in about sixty miserable gulps…”

Franky looked down at his left arm, ending just above the elbow, “Mother fucker! That’s permanent?!”

“Maybe,” Robin murmured, shaking her head.

“Well that’s super lame,” Franky complained.

“Here?” Nami asked, turning the corner.

“Yeah,” Robin confirmed, “We live just on the other side… of the… building…”

Nami nodded, driving the truck over the curb. The truck bounced over the sidewalk and through the grass. “Here?”

Robin shook her head, “Yes, dear. Right here.”

“The one with the pretty plants?” Luffy asked, climbing out the truck’s open window.

“Yeah,” Robin answered, dropping the tailgate. “They’re fake.”

“Who’s stayin’ and who’s goin’?” Usopp asked.

“I’ll go with them,” Luffy said simply. “You guys wait here.”

Zoro nestled into the seat, closing his eyes, “Sure thing.”

“Honk if there’s trouble,” Robin instructed.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable taking one of these strong boys with ya?” Crocus asked, gesturing.

Franky flipped Crocus off, “I’m man enough I could lose both fucking arms…”

“You’re half dead and I was speaking to Robin, Mr. Cutty,” Crocus sighed.

“Actually,” Franky announced, “I feel good. I’m good.”

“About your question,” Luffy interjected, “I got this.”

“I hope there’s not a dog in there that hasn’t eaten for weeks,” Usopp whispered.

Nami shook her head, “I have a feeling if there was one of them would’ve come straight here.”

Robin reached above the doorsill and grabbed a spare key. She unlocked the door and stepped aside for Luffy and Franky to pass. They disappeared inside the apartment, the door closing behind them.

“Cool place,” Luffy chattered, fingering all the precious figurines on mantle. “I like it.”

“Thank you,” Robin said, smiling. She grabbed several frames and began removing the photos, stacking them all together in one. She grabbed a handful of USBs and then began packing everything into a stylish Marc Jacob bag.

Luffy wandered around the apartment as the two of them packed. He opened drawers and touched nearly everything that was within reach. He opened a door at the end of the hall and Robin gently closed it. She smiled, “Nothing to see in there.”

Luffy nodded slowly. He had seen the beautifully painted furniture and the bright-colored toys and he didn’t understand why she would be embarrassed. But he left it alone, returning to the living room.

Franky was standing beside the couch, juggling the items he was trying to carry, wearing clean, fresh clothes. Finally he just let everything fall. He groaned, rolling his neck until it popped, “Robin, beautiful, Robin,” he rasped, “Could you help me?”

Robin shook her head, busy with packing her own bag, “Nope. Struggle builds character.”

“Luffy,” Franky rumbled, “Can you be a super guy and help me out?”

Luffy nodded, “Sure.”

“Can you carry the shotgun and the pistols to the truck?”

“Sure thing…”

**HONK. HONK.**

“Time’s up,” Luffy announced, collecting all of Franky’s belongings. He turned to look at her, “Robin?”

“I’m ready.”

Franky was surprisingly fast given his critical injuries. He opened the door and peered outside. He made a face before explaining, “Lots of Zomb-s.”

“Around the truck?” Robin asked.

Franky made another face, shrugging, “All over the lawn…”

“The truck’s just right there,” Luffy said simply. “Let’s just go.”

“Franky’s wounded,” Robin began to protest. “I don’t think he can move all that fast…”

Franky winked, “I’ve never felt better.”

“A couple bites won’t hurt him,” Luffy murmured, “Not anymore.

“Huh?”

“I’m going,” Luffy announced. “Follow me.”

It wasn’t far to the truck at all. They sprinted there in just a few yards. The issue was climbing into the ridiculously high truck while zombies were running at them. Franky, one armed and wounded, lifted Robin up quickly. He jumped up, surprisingly limber, and onto the tailgate. He slid in and back as Luffy handed him his bag and slammed the tailgate shut.

“Come on, Luffy,” Zoro scolded, kicking open the passenger door. He still had marks on his face where his sleeve had left an imprint during his nap. He grabbed hold of Luffy and yanked him, Usopp shutting the door.

The good thing about the truck was that it was very high off the ground. It was difficult for the zombies to reach the doors or windows or even the truck bed. The wheels were enormous and the suspension was a monster. It didn’t matter if Nami hit one zombie or twenty, she could simply mow over the bodies like they were nothing.

The bad thing about the truck was that it was loud. The tires were loud. The engine was loud. The exhaust was loud. The horn was loud. Sanji opened the window to speak to Franky, “Subtlety isn’t your thing, is it?”

“Subtlety is for chewing,” Franky joked, looking to Robin, “Right, baby?”

“Right, baby,” she murmured, still adjusting the items in her pack.

“Any suggestions on where I should be driving?” Nami asked, brushing against a shrub.

“Hey!” Franky complained, banging on the glass, “Watch the paint. It’s custom!”

“A bookstore,” Robin insisted, shaking her head, “I brought two of my favorites but I just didn’t have time to sort through my ‘to be read’ pile…”

“Are you serious?” Zoro asked.

Robin, Franky, and Crocus nodded. Robin smiled, “Reading is my joy in life.”

“I thought I was your joy in life,” Franky grumbled.

“Oh, honey,” Robin cooed, “You’re right. Reading is my _greatest_ joy in life.”

“That’s messed up,” Usopp muttered, shaking his head.

“I don’t care if we go to a bookstore,” Luffy decided with a shrug. “I’ve never been much for reading though.”

“There’s a Half Price Books just a little down the road,” Robin instructed, leaning in the window, nearly crushing Franky. “Do you know where you are?”

Nami nodded, “Yeah. I’m familiar-ish.”

“Does anyone else want to go home?” Usopp asked. “While we’re still here, ya know?”

“I don’t own anything of value,” Zoro said simply.

Nami shook her head, “I left my dead boyfriend on the bathroom floor. He probably stinks to high Heaven…”

“Whoa… whoa… Whoa…” Usopp spoke rapidly, “You have a boyfriend?”

“ _Had_ a boyfriend,” Robin murmured, “Keep up. She probably had to bash his brains out to survive…”

“You didn’t tell us anything about it,” Usopp scolded.

Nami shrugged, “Ya’ll didn’t ask…”

“Do you need to talk about it, Nami, dear?” Sanji questioned gently. “You can tell me anything.”

“No, I don’t need to talk about it,” Nami breathed out, taking a sharp curve around an abandoned vehicle. “Everyone here has killed someone. It’s just the world now.”

There was a horrendous and loud screeching. It was something big and inhuman. Zoro and Luffy exchanged looks; they’d heard it before, at the mall. Usopp shook his head, “Not again! What the heck is that?”

“It’s either a woman being violently murdered or a red fox call…” Robin breathed, clutching her throat.

“Will you knock it off?!” Usopp complained, shaking his head.

“Park the car,” Crocus instructed. “We’re making too much damn noise.”

“Shouldn’t I be driving away?” Nami groaned, parking the car.

“Turn off the ignition.”

Nami sighed loudly in irritation before turning off the car, “Fine.”

“Maybe we should find someplace indoors to hide,” Sanji suggested, pushing Zoro until he moved.

“Hide?” Zoro shook his head, “That’s not like you Sanji…”

Sanji shook his head curtly, “I just got a feeling, okay? We need to get the people in the truck bed inside someplace…”

“Agreed.” Luffy murmured, climbing over Zoro and opening the door. “Let’s move.”

The screeching sound grew louder. It was enough to make the hairs on their necks and arms stand up. The sound was chilling. It made their stomachs twist into painful knots. But seeing it was worse, decidedly worse.

“Holy shit,” Usopp breathed, hopping out of the car. He ran around, opening Nami’s door, “Come on, woman! Move!”

“Do not run!” Robin cried out, throwing out her arms. “It appears to be a predator of some sort. Do not run. It will bring out its prey drive…” Robin dropped the tailgate and grabbed the bags, sliding to the ground. “Don’t turn your back…” she shook her head, “What the hell is it?”

“There isn’t a mammal I know of that looks like that,” Crocus wheezed, climbing down.

They walked sideways in a line, slowly edging their way to where Luffy was knelt down, unlocking a shop door. He stood as he opened the door and finally saw the creature. He let the door shut and took several curious steps forward.

“Luffy!” Zoro hissed, trying not to yell. “What the fuck?! Get inside!”

It looked like a wolf, sort of. It was larger than the largest dog, but emaciated and had patches of missing fur. It screeched again, its mouth opening to expose wet, shiny fangs. Blood dripped from its mouth and tiny droplets fell from its body.

“It’s been shot,” Luffy realized, walking toward it. “It’s hurt.”

“Don’t go near that thing, stupid!” Sanji barked, running toward Luffy to stop him.

“You guys get inside,” Luffy instructed calmly, taking another step forward. “This guy’s been looking for me.”

“Looking for you?!” Usopp snapped. “Are you crazy?! That thing’s gonna eat you!”

“It has hooves,” Robin realized, looking to Crocus.

“Come on,” Nami insisted, dragging Robin along behind her. “We need to get inside.”

The creature screeched again. It was loud and foul. It paced in place, its head nodding up and down. Blood gushed from its wounds, splashing onto the concrete road. Luffy shook his head, “It’s okay… it’s okay… I won’t hurt you…”

“What the hell is that?” Zoro murmured to Sanji.

Sanji shrugged, “I don’t know… I… I don’t know.”

Luffy walked a few more yards and then sat down on the ground. He placed his hands in his lap and simply watched the creature. He didn’t think he had it in him to just sit there for so long, but he could see it in the animal’s eyes; it was scared and hurt and alone. It moved slowly, a few feet at a time.

And eventually the creature nuzzled his shoulder. It rubbed up against him and groaned loudly. The noise was loud; loud enough to hurt his ears, but he didn’t jump. It was crying to him, he realized as it brushed against him. He placed his hand on the creature’s side and stood. “We have a doctor. Wanna see him?”

The creature screeched, loud enough to set off car alarms. Luffy shook his head, “Nah, a good doctor. He’s nice. He helped me.”

The creature’s eyes softened and Luffy saw something he didn’t think possible, understanding. He turned around, looking at the row of stunned people. They hadn’t followed directions; instead they’d stood there watching the exchange. Luffy smiled, “Can we see the vet?”

Crocus looked around before realizing he was the only vet there. He nodded uncertainly. “Uh, well, I think for everyone’s safety it should really be put under…”

Luffy shook his head, “Start slow. He won’t hurt you.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Crocus murmured as he organized his supplies on the floor of a hair salon.

Robin was intrigued and no matter how many times Franky hauled her away she was right back beside the creature. She touched the small horns growing from the top of its head. They’d been filed and burned. She touched the scarred flesh of its back, “Versipellis.”

“What?” Sanji asked, stepping forward.

“There’s a brand here,” Robin explained, “It says ‘versipellis’.”

“Does that mean something to you?” Zoro asked.

“It’s a boy,” Crocus announced, petting the creature on the rump. “Alright. With that established, I don’t know what he is. He appears to closely resemble something in the rangifer tarandus family, if rangifer tarandus had sharp teeth and screeched like howler monkeys.”

“It doesn’t really matter what it is,” Franky decided, “It’s bleeding all over the place.”

“I’m going to have to drug him,” Crocus told Luffy. “It would be cruel and inhumane to cut into him and dig around if he’s conscious.”

“Do you understand?” Luffy asked, brushing his hand over the creature’s muzzle. “It’s so it doesn’t hurt so bad.” Luffy nodded, “He understands.”

“I would just like to point out that Luffy isn’t actually communicating with the animal and we could all be killed in a moment…” Usopp exhaled. “This is a bad decision.”

“Go next door if you’re scared,” Luffy suggested, “I unlocked that door too.”

“Oh, really?” Usopp nodded, “Okay. Great! Bye.” And Usopp and Nami walked out of the hair salon and into the shoe store next door.

“Franky,” Robin said, turning to him, “Go tell her my size and have her pick something out.” She smiled, “Thank you.”

“Super,” Franky sighed, nodding as he followed after Nami and Usopp.

“Now if it rampages and kills all of us brutally he’ll be safe,” Robin said, turning back to the creature.

Luffy lay down beside the creature, his fingers gently combing through its warm fur. He murmured to it softly, “You won’t hurt us. Will you? No, you’re a good boy…”

“Okay,” Crocus breathed out, “He should be asleep in just a minute.” He placed his stethoscope against the creature’s side and listened. “Very good.”

Crocus, Robin, and Sanji worked on doctoring the creature while Zoro shaved and gave himself a choppy haircut. Franky returned with a pile of shoes and did the same, even if it was a struggle onehandedly.  Luffy was impatient. It was difficult to wait until they’d finished. It took so long that even Usopp and Nami had returned to check in on them.

Finally Crocus nodded, “Bullets removed, wounds cauterized, stitches done.”

“Those are .308 caliber,” Usopp explained. “It’s pretty tough to keep walking in that condition.”

“The poor thing,” Robin sighed.

“We should move it outside,” Crocus suggested, “It’s its best chance for survival. If it panics it might run right through the glass…”

“What does it weigh?” Zoro asked, eyeing it. “600 pounds? Maybe more.”

“People were shooting it,” Luffy said, sitting up. “We can’t just let it go.”

“There’s nothing we can do for it,” Crocus insisted, “We don’t even know what it is.”

“Someone does,” Robin pointed out, “”Versipellis’. That means something.” She looked around, “Anyone catholic? Take Latin?”

“I only know Latin so far as the scientific orders and class,” Crocus answered. “Just like you.”

“It’s a place,” Sanji answered.

“A place?”

Sanji nodded, “It’s a research facility in Murmansk.”

“Russia?” Robin asked, taken aback.

“Yes.”

“What sort of research facility?” Crocus questioned.

“I…” Sanji looked at Zoro before shaking his head, “I couldn’t say.”

“You can’t say or you won’t say?” Franky pressed.

“D Foundation?” Robin guessed.

Sanji opened his mouth and shut it. He shrugged, “Germa Six Six. But they’re indistinguishable at times…”

“Who are you people?” Crocus asked.

Nami and Usopp both pointed at the other three, “Really, uh, we’re just normal people like you,” Usopp insisted.

“Why’d the D Foundation want you bad enough to pay to ship thousands of animals and kill dozens of humans?” Robin inquired.

Luffy made a face, “I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t ask.”

“Why?”

“Because we don’t want you involved,” Sanji insisted.

Franky wiggled the end of his amputated arm back and forth, “Oh, I’m super fucking involved.”

“Hey,” Zoro interrupted, nodding toward the creature. “What’s wrong with it?”

The creature was losing fur. Tufts fell off of it in handfuls. It seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, even as they watched. Crocus leaned forward, pressing his hand to its chest. He shook his head in bewilderment and scooted back.

The creature’s bare skin changed from a deep mauve to a warm tan. The hooves split and separated and shot into several thin, short digits. The creature let out a tiny snore, its body shrinking down to no more than four feet in length. Its hooves became hands and feet. Its snout and long skull became a youthful, round face. The only fur was chestnut brown hair sprouting from the top of its skull.

Everyone sat motionless. The stillness was nearly unbearable. Finally, he couldn’t hold it in anymore, and Usopp cried out, “Oh my God! Sweet Jesus! Don’t let us get eaten by werewolves!”


	26. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: V

The screaming woke him up. He sat up; his small, round face scrunched up. He blinked weakly, rubbing his eyes. His bottom lip trembled, the chaos around him overwhelming him. He began to cry; big, fat tears streaming down his dirty face.

“Everyone shut the hell up!” Zoro shouted, kneeling beside the child. He placed a towel over the child’s bare lap and nodded, “And you, quit yer cryin’.”

“Why’s everyone yelling?!” the child cried loudly.

There was a thud as Usopp crashed into the salon chair, failing miserably at catching Nami as she fainted. Robin clutched at her throat, “He speaks?!”

“O-of course I speak…” he continued to cry.

Luffy snickered, “Oh my God. He’s awesome.”

They discussed the situation ad nauseum. It took over an hour for everyone to calm down enough to sit in a circle and attempt to formulate a plan.

“Little dude needs some pants,” Franky decided.

Sanji shook his head, “First things first. We need X-rays. He could have a tracker or something…”

“And, uh, you know, he could be carrying the curse…” Usopp added. “The mark of the wolf…”

“Oh fuck…”

“Not again…”

“No…”

“I’m just sayin’.”

“I’m not a wolf!” the boy protested. “Bastard!”

“Cause you’re a werewolf,” Usopp whispered accusingly.

“Oh, come on,” Zoro groaned, “For fuck’s sake…”

“I’m still…” Crocus shook his head. “I’m old. I can’t take the shock.”

“We need to tell them,” Luffy decided, climbing into one of the salon chairs. He spun the chair around to face them, “About Deadhouse.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Sanji protested.

Zoro shrugged, “They’re already in danger. They’re already involved.”

“You’re from Deadhouse?” the boy asked, eyeing Luffy. “I thought so.”

“How do you know about Deadhouse?” Sanji asked.

The boy shrugged, “I’ve heard things.”

“And you’re from Versipellis?” Luffy questioned. The boy nodded. “What do they do there?”

“Versipellis, from the latin, Verto; to change. Pellis; skin,” the boy explained. “What did they do in Deadhouse?”

“Tested on dead people,” Luffy replied with a shrug.

“What the hell’s goin’ on?” Franky grumbled.

“What’s your name?” Luffy asked, ignoring Franky.

“I don’t have one,” the boy snapped, visibly irritated.

Luffy pressed onward, “What did they call you?”

“Reindeer!” the boy shouted, standing up, the towel dropping to the floor.

Sanji nodded, tilting his head back, “Shorts first.”

“Can I name you?” Luffy asked excitedly. “How about Jose`?”

“Does he look like a Jose`?” Nami asked, furrowing her brows.

“Yep.” Luffy nodded.

Nami shook her head, “We can’t just go around naming people.”

“I’d picked the name Tony for someone very special,” Robin said suddenly, “but they didn’t end up needing it.” She smiled at the boy softly, “So, if Tony is okay, I think you should use it.”

“Or ‘Chopper’,” Franky blurted, “because you snore like a god damn beast.”

The boy grabbed the towel from the floor and fastened it around his tiny waist. He went and sat beside Robin, resting his head against her chest, “I like Tony.”

“You’re much more of a Chopper,” Franky argued, plucking the boy from Robin’s lap. “Come on, let’s get you some damn underpants or something…”

“What happened to your arm?” the boy asked, startled.

Franky shrugged, “I didn’t need it anymore…” he smiled widely, “So I cut it off.”

“Where are you going?” Robin asked, turning around.

Franky nodded in gesture, “There’s an _Osh Kosh_ across the street…”

“Don’t you think you need a weapon or something?” Robin demanded, standing. Franky stammered unsurely. Robin sighed, “May I borrow a weapon, Mr. Roronoa?”

Sanji stood up, “Oh, Robin-sweetheart, let me help you,” he walked ahead opening the door. “I’ll be your personal security detail…”

“Uh, thanks,” Franky grumbled awkwardly.

Sanji shook his head, “I wasn’t talking to you…” Sanji smiled, “I was speaking to the lady.”

Franky made a face, looking to Robin for help. She only smiled, “Wow. It appears we have a gentleman among us…”

“Oh, well, I guess they’re going shopping…” Usopp murmured, “Not like you were about to tell them super confidential government secrets…”

Luffy snickered, “Eh. I’m old news.”

Luffy spun around in the chair. He seemed taken back by his reflection. He touched his hair and then his nose. He scrunched up his face, studying himself in the mirror. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he spun right back around. The chair was caught and he jerked to an abrupt stop.

He looked up to find Zoro holding his chair, “Wanna buzz cut?”

Luffy shook his head, his eyes wide, “I have a funny shaped head. No buzz cuts.”

“Okay,” Zoro breathed, laying a towel over Luffy’s shoulders. “Just a little trim.”

Luffy leaned back in the chair to look at Zoro, “Can you cut hair too?”

“I grew up poor,” Zoro explained, grabbing a pair of scissors from the tray. “We didn’t get haircuts at a salon.”

“Explains those bangs,” Usopp murmured, grabbing a razor at the next station.

“Hey! Wait!” Nami cried out, “What’re you doing?”

Usopp shrugged, “Shaving my head.”

Nami shook her head, “Nah… I mean… you don’t have to…”

“I’m gonna have a crazy fro soon,” Usopp argued. “You don’t understand…”

Nami shrugged a slender shoulder, her lip pulled between her teeth, “I like it.  I think curly hair is cute…”

“It’s not curly…” Usopp insisted, “It’s kinky. And it will suffocate us all in our sleep…”

“Do what you want with it,” Nami sighed, leaning back on her hands. “I just think it’d be cooler if you let it grow out a bit.”

Usopp moved the razor up and down, up and down, before finally abandoning it on the counter. He sighed, rubbing his temples, “I hope I’m not gonna regret this.”

“It’s not like we’ll never find another pair of scissors again,” Nami breathed out, smiling victoriously. “If you don’t like it, you can cut it later…”

“How does it look?” Zoro asked finally, shaking his hands through Luffy’s freshly trimmed hair.

Luffy realized his eyes had been closed. He opened them and examined his hair, trying his best not to look too closely at the rest of his reflection. He nodded, “It kinda looks the same. Good. It’s good.”

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked, tipping the chair back.

Luffy snickered, staring up at Zoro, “Nothing.”

Luffy’s eyes were big. And expressive. And the color was so warm. His face was a perfectly shaped oval and his mouth was large… Zoro realized he was staring at the younger man and quickly let go. The chair slammed loudly back to the floor, rocking forward and nearly tossing Luffy to the ground. Luffy’s fingers curled around the arm rests, cutting through the fabric.

“You okay?” Nami asked, making a face at Zoro. She checked on Luffy before smacking Zoro’s arm roughly, ‘Jesus, Arnold. Take it easy, huh?”

“It’s okay,” Luffy insisted, placing the broken arm rest in the seat of the chair. “I’m sturdier than I look.”

“We’re baaaaack!” Franky announced, walking in with several bags of merchandise.

“Look,” Robin cooed, having the boy turn around in a circle, “Tony picked a cute, little dinosaur backpack…”

“Yeah, Chopper has some super taste,” Franky interjected loudly, “Look at these shirts. Almost all of them have trucks…”

“Help me,” Sanji mouthed, coming up behind them.

“Wow,” Nami breathed, kneeling in front of the boy. “What a cute little sloth shirt!”

“Franky!” Robin hissed in warning, “Chopper is not a proper name.”

“Chopper is too a proper name. If people can name their kids Neveah or crazy shit like Sarah, I can call this reindeer kid Chopper…” Franky argued.

Nami looked to Usopp in surprise, “What’s wrong with Sarah?”

Usopp shrugged, “No clue.”

“Let’s settle this like grownups,” Sanji muttered, shaking his head. “Let the kid pick.” The kid’s eyes grew wide. He looked around for a moment before sinking to the floor, his backpack held in front of his face. Sanji sighed heavily, “Or not.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Robin and Franky spoke in unison, “Hey it’s okay, Tony…”

“…Chopper…”

“Don’t be shy…” they looked at each other and Franky smiled.

Robin took a moment longer to finally crack a smile. She shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “Don’t make me declare war on a one armed man, Francis Cutty.”

Franky grabbed his chest, he groaned loudly, shaking his head. “Robin… Robbie… baby… how could you?”

“Kill me…” Sanji murmured, staring into Zoro’s eyes. “Just… kill me…”

Zoro snorted, “You’re on your own.”

“Stop being so damn hard-headed you two,” Crocus barked. “Tony Chopper. There it has a name.”

“It should by Tony Toni Tone`!” Nami squealed excitedly. “Ya know, like the group…”

Usopp’s eyes bulged, “Uh, Nami… what?!” Usopp shook his head, “How old are you?”

“Tony Tony Chopper,” Robin decided, “It’s double the Tony. Sounds good to me.”

“No, uh, it’s Tony, Toni-” Nami stopped when she met Robin’s gaze, “Ah, never mind. Tony Tony Chopper is super cute too.”

“Alright, Chopper,” Franky said loudly, smiling right at Robin, “What’s next on the agenda?”

“We need to find a veterinary clinic,” Crocus insisted. “A workup is needed.”

“Tony,” Robin cooed, “Are you hungry?”

“Come on, Chopperrrrr,” Franky rumbled, swinging the boy onto his shoulders, “If you’re good at the doctor we can get you some candy…”

“Wait a minute,” Sanji protested. “That’s not a little kid. You need to realize that whatever it is is a highly experimental creature designed through…” Sanji stopped. He couldn’t find the strength to continue when he saw the looks of pure fury that Robin and Franky were giving him. Sanji shook his head.

“Oh, Jesus,” Usopp sighed, “Lord, grant me the strength to leave these idiots behind as they are eaten, because I know that’s the opportunity you will have granted me, Lord…”

“You’re taking me with you,” Nami insisted. “I’m not getting eaten by a wererabbit either.”

“I’m not a rabbit! And I don’t eat people!” the boy shouted. “Bastards!”

“I can’t be positive what it is or isn’t, but it certainly can’t be from the Leporidae family,” Crocus insisted. “I believe it’s a caribou, er…” he shook his head, “And human hybrid?”

“What sort of science does Germa Six Six do anyway?” Robin asked, causing Franky to hesitate at the door.

“Ah, story time,” Luffy snickered, sitting down and crossing his legs.

Sanji grabbed a cigarette from his jacket and lit it. He puffed on it, his eyes closed, before finally beginning, “I think the best place to begin is how my father became a Nobel laureate in physiology…”

“Oh God,” Luffy sighed, rubbing his eyes, “I thought this would be more exciting.”

Sanji smoked, eying Luffy dryly, “I’ll get there.”

“Who’s your father?” Crocus asked, curious.

Sanji made a face, he shook his head and chewed on his lip before finally answering, “Judge Vinsmoke of Germa Six Six infamy.”

“I know of him,” Robin said and Crocus nodded, “He definitely has a name in the scientific community.”

“Well, he’s behind everything here,” Sanji admitted, “One way or another; it’s that piece of shit’s fault…”

It took much longer to explain the situation to Robin, Franky, and Crocus. Robin and Crocus were scientists. They asked questions that only Sanji could answer. They asked questions that the others could never have thought of in a million years. And once the entire story had been given they nodded.

Franky spoke first, “So which side fucking killed the whole country?”

“We can’t be sure,” Sanji admitted. “There’s too much information missing in the middle there.”

“But it probably wasn’t the D Foundation,” Franky pressed.

Sanji nodded, “Probably not.”

“Why would your father do it?” Robin asked, looking to Luffy.

Luffy shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t know him very well.”

“We don’t know anything,” Zoro snapped. “Not really. We can’t be certain who it was or wasn’t…” Zoro paced, “And as long as innocent people are dying, it doesn’t matter. It has to be stopped.”

“And where do you fit into this story, Tony?” Robin asked.

The boy shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” Sanji said flatly.

The boy’s lip trembled, “I was being held in a big building with no windows. People broke in and started shooting people. They shot animals too. They didn’t care who they killed. One of the people who watched over me opened the doors and told me to run…” The boy cried, “And so I ran and I ran. And I knew someone like me was around but I couldn’t find them. I called for help but people got scared and shot at me. And I looked forever… and finally I found you guys…”

“Why the hell is Houston the dumping ground for lost monsters?” Franky wondered.

“Conservative state with lots of scientists and lots of room,” Sanji explained. “Red state means less red tape. Room equals privacy.”

“Mr. Cutty,” Crocus said, clearing his throat, “You were seriously injured. I’m still not sure you should be up and walking around. You should lie down and rest…”

“I’m not a monster,” the boy said softly, staring way, way up at Franky.

Franky nodded, patting the boy on the head, “I was talking about those shitty scientists.”

“Come on,” Crocus breathed, getting out of his chair with great effort. “We need to see how our little friend Chopper is actually doing.”

Robin looked wounded, “Doc…”

Crocus shrugged, “He looks more like a Chopper.”

Luffy wasn’t allowed inside the veterinary clinic. He opened the door and the horrid smell hit them and suddenly Zoro and Sanji were pushing him back toward the truck. So he sat inside the truck with Nami. She was in the driver’s seat, plucking stray hairs from her brows.

“Cowards,” Robin murmured, covering her face with the collar of her shirt. “They couldn’t come back and let them out?”

“Maybe the employees all died,” Franky suggested. “Cause, yeah, I don’t think I could sleep at night knowing they were left here to die…”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Crocus sighed, “Grab some F10 and let’s sterilize everything.” Crocus looked around, “Chopper, let’s head to the back and do some X-Rays real quick.”

When Crocus stepped through the door he realized his mistake. The back room was disgusting. Blood and rotting flesh were smeared everywhere. He threw out his arm, catching Chopper before he walked any further into the room.

Two zombies looked up, blood stained mouths hanging open. Crocus cursed, shoving Chopper backward. Crocus slammed the door shut and turned to the others. “Zombies…”

Sanji and Zoro stepped around Crocus and Chopper. They walked side by side, stepping through the door and into the backroom. There was some screeching and some falling glass and then everything was quiet.

“Usopp,” Zoro called out, “Bring a mop.”

“Bring a mop,” Usopp muttered, “Do I look like the janitor?”

Fifteen minutes later Crocus was doing Chopper’s X-Rays. He studied them with Robin, both mumbling to each other in hushed voices. Sanji looked them over, satisfied when there were no implanted devices visible in the images.

“Everything looks…” Crocus shrugged, “Well, it looks different, but not necessarily bad.”

“That’s great news,” Robin breathed out, brushing Chopper’s hair from his eyes, “You’re healing well, Tony.”

Chopper nodded and smiled. He brushed up against Franky, staring up at the man pointedly, “And…”

“And what?” Franky asked.

Chopper licked his lips, “Where’s my candy?”

Franky laughed loudly, “Aight. Aight. Let’s get you some candy.”

They walked out of the clinic together, piling back into the car. Franky walked around to the driver side and opened the door, “Heya, girlie. Ya mind if I drive?”

Nami tossed her hands up, “Knock yourself out.”

“Do we look for a candy store or a grocery store, Chopper, my man?” Franky asked, rubbing his hand against his steering wheel.

“Grocery store,” Nami blurted out. “Other people need stuff…”

“Oh, Nami, dear, what do you need?” Sanji asked attentively. “You should have let us know…”

“Yeah, I might have it,” Zoro added, unzipping his bags.

Nami smiled, “Ya got tampons in there, Zoro?”

Zoro zipped his bag back up. He nodded slowly, looking to Franky, “Store.”

“Ay, yi, yi,” Sanji murmured, looking up.

Nami and Robin exchanged looks. Robin pulled a nail file from the glove compartment and began to trim her nails, “They ask and then they can’t handle it.”

“Yeah, guys. What gives? What’s a little free bleeding between friends?” Franky asked, revving the engine.

Robin cut her eyes, “Francis.”

Franky laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. That was super disgusting.”

“What are tampons?” Luffy asked, opening his own bag. He gestured to the contents, smiling at Nami. “Are they in here?”

“No, baby,” Robin drawled. “You wouldn’t have any.”

Usopp cleared his throat. He leaned in closely, whispering into Luffy’s ear. “Understand?”

Luffy nodded but then he started shaking his head, “What’s a vagi-”

Usopp covered Luffy’s mouth, a blush still managing to creep into his dark cheeks. Usopp shook his head, “No. You mustn’t.”

Robin laughed, fanning herself. “Oh, goodness. If you won’t tell him, I will.”

“Later, though,” Sanji murmured, shaking his head. His face was red to the ears.

“Wow,” Nami mused, “Who knew boys got embarrassed so easily?”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Franky insisted, turning on the radio. “I’ll tell ‘im…”

“Wait!” Robin hissed, remembering. “The baby!” She turned around to check on Chopper. “We have an audience…”

Franky clicked his tongue, “Fine.” He made eye contact with Luffy in the rearview mirror. “I’ll tell ya later.”

Luffy shrugged, “Okay…” he wasn’t bothered. He pulled a Slim Jim from his bag and shoved the entire thing in his mouth whole. He chewed rudely, “I was just wondering…”

“You just passed a Walmart,” Nami pointed out.

Franky shook his head, “Oh hell nah. You’ve ever been to a Walmart? Now add zombies… FUCK NO!”

Robin laughed, “H-E-B then?”

“Hell no, woman!” Franky continued, shaking his head. “Same shit, better cookies.”

“Where are we going then?” Sanji asked.

Franky smiled, “The Mecca of American shopping.” Everyone looked at Franky in confusion. Franky wriggled in his seat before announcing, “Super Target!”


	27. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: VI

“Ohhh, fuck you, Target!” Franky shouted in frustration. He knocked the rack of pants over, kicking it for good measure.

“The language that comes from that mouth,” Robin chastised, covering Chopper’s ears.

“There ain’t a fucking God damn thing I can fucking wear in this entire fucking store!” Franky raged.

Robin made a face and Franky seemed to shrivel. She shook her head, her eyes narrowed, “Didn’t you bring some clothes from the apartment? Don’t you know you’re a big boy and have to buy clothes from special shops? Is it a surprise?”

“No…” Franky grumbled, kicking the rack again.

“No, you didn’t bring clothes from the apartment or no, it’s not a surprise?” Robin pressed.

Franky pouted, “No, it’s not a surprise.”

“Don’t throw fits,” Robin scolded, “It sets a bad example for the children.” She turned to the cart where Chopper sat, eating bags of candy, “Right, Tony?”

“Right,” Chopper agreed, licking his sticky fingers greedily.

“Alright,” Crocus announced, coming back with multiple bags. “We have antibiotics and painkillers.” He jiggled the bag, “High blood pressure meds for me. What Nami requested and some vitamins for us all to take…”

“I thought vitamins just made expensive pee,” Zoro grumbled, opening another can of beer.

Crocus shrugged, “Depends on the vitamin.”

“Where’s Luffy?” Robin wondered, looking around.

As if on cue, Usopp and Luffy sped past them, both cycling as fast as they could. Usopp honked the horn, the streamers swishing loudly from his handle bars. Luffy rang the silver bell, his knees above his head. They shouted in excitement, racing out of view. Nami appeared a few seconds later, her clothes changed, she waved at them, panting heavily, “Guys… guys…” she threw her hands up in surrender, “Whatever.”

“That looks fun,” Chopper decided, climbing down from the cart.

“Wait,” Robin called out, trying to scoop him up in concern.

Chopper shook his head, waving his small hand, “Bye-Bye!”

Zoro lazily flipped through the pages of the magazine he was reading and continued to drink his beer. He closed his eyes as something large crashed across the store. He shook his head and finished the beer, crushing the can in his hand, “Luf-fy!”

“I’m okay!” Luffy called back. “I’m okay!”

“What about Chopper?” Robin demanded loudly, her hands on her hips.

“I’m okay!” Chopper called out.

“He… He’s okay!” Luffy added.

“Ya’ll knock it off!” Nami yelled, “Before ya’ll break something important.”

“Too… late…” Usopp groaned.

“Dinner is served!” Sanji declared, stepping out from the small kitchen with a tray of food.

“Ooh, looks super,” Franky murmured, peering over Sanji’s shoulder. “What is it?”

“It’s what I like to call ‘White Tras-,” Sanji hesitated. He cleared his throat, “It’s American goulash.”

“Smells good…” Luffy breathed, appearing out of thin air. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing. “Soooo good… Sanji’s cooking is the best…”

“Yeah, well, I’ve kept you alive for weeks on my own,” Zoro muttered. “I should get credit for that.”

“All food is good,” Luffy corrected, grabbing the first plate Sanji served. “All food.”

“Yeah, but Sanji’s is better,” Nami insisted, grabbing the next plate and handing it to Robin. “It’s a talent.”

“Well, thank you, Nami, sweetheart, it is a talent, huh?” Sanji cooed excitedly.

“A chef that smokes,” Franky murmured, trying to balance his plate with one hand. “It’s like being back in prison…” Everyone laughed until he didn’t.

“Oh, wow…” Usopp murmured. “I see.”

“What?” Franky rumbled.

Usopp shook his head back and forth quickly, “Nothing… just eatin’…” he scooped a spoonful into his mouth, “Mmmmm… delicious…”

“We’ll spend the night here,” Zoro decided, looking to Luffy for confirmation. “We’ll leave in the morning.”

“Where we headed?” Nami asked, twisting open her bottle of soda.

“I don’t think you should come with us,” Sanji interjected. “I think it’s time we split up.”

Franky scoffed, his bottle of soda held tightly between his thighs. He struggled to open it with one arm. Finally, Robin opened it for him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Franky took a swig of cola before speaking, “Like Hell. We’re already balls deep into this conspiracy and- Ow! Ow! Woman! Ow!”

Robin gestured to Chopper. He sat on the floor poking at his noodles with suspicion. He looked at Robin and Franky and smiled, waving his small hand, “Hi!”

“Maybe we should just get the kid some damn headphones because the chance of me cleaning up my language is really fucking slight, Robin,” Franky argued.

“We’re involved in this,” Usopp said simply. “And I think we make a pretty solid team.”

“A team…” Luffy murmured, nodding his head slowly.

“They will kill all of us,” Sanji breathed out, grabbing for his pack of cigarettes. “I can assure you, they will do anything to get their assets returned to them.”

“They’ll kill us,” Zoro clarified, “You’re a Vinsmoke.”

Sanji flinched. He lit the cigarette between his lips and took a long drag, “I guess it just depends on who we run into first.”

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked.

Sanji smiled humorlessly, “The D Foundation or the Revolutionary Army.”

Zoro nodded in understanding, “Either way, I think it’s safe to say we don’t wanna be found.”

“But I have to find Law,” Luffy insisted.

“Law,” Robin questioned, “That was your friend?”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded in affirmation.

“The tall, skinny guy with the mean face?” Chopper asked, eating more candy.

Luffy rocked forward, leaning on his hands, “Yes… how do you know?”

Chopper swallowed a lump of chocolate, “I saw him!”

“Where? When?” Luffy demanded.

Chopper scratched the side of his head, deep in thought, “It was weeks ago now… I think…” Chopper chewed on his lip. “He was there when people started shooting at me,” Chopper said, his brows furrowed together in anger.

“He shot at you?” Robin asked, her white hand clenching.

Chopper shook his head, “Nope. People were shooting at us…” Chopper turned to Luffy, “I don’t know if he got shot or not…”

“Wouldn’t matter if he was shot or not,” Sanji murmured. “It just matters where he is.”

“I told you we should’ve moved back to Memphis,” Franky complained, nudging Robin with his foot. “This shit isn’t happenin’ in Memphis…”

“Well I heard it’s raining lava in Memphis,” Robin sighed, “So really, we’ve come out ahead…”

Franky shook his head, “Woman, don’t lie. Ain’t no lava rain in Tennessee…”

“The Canadians were adamant that-”

Luffy laughed loudly, “You guys…” He wrapped his arms around himself tightly, as if in embrace. “I like you.” Luffy smiled, his eyes cast down to the floor, “We should stick together.”

Zoro watched Luffy for a long moment before replying, “We decide here and now, we’re not gonna have this argument every few days. If you want to come with Luffy and I, come with Luffy and I. If you want to stay behind, fuck if I care… Stay behind…” Zoro opened another can of beer. “No one will think less of you. You might actually live longer if you head off on your own. Who knows…”

“If you’re afraid of dying,” Zoro continued, “Then this apocalypse party just isn’t for you.”

Everyone was quiet. The speech hung over them heavily, each person letting it sink in.

“You’re such a loser,” Sanji groaned, throwing a bag of chips at Zoro’s head. “I was gonna go with ya’ll, but now that you’ve said such lame things, I don’t know if I can…”

“Shut up!” Zoro barked, hurling his magazine at Sanji’s face. “I hope you get a damn paper cut.”

“I feel like…” Usopp shook his head excitedly, “I’m in a great fellowship… We were destined to carry the ring into-”

Nami placed her thin finger against Usopp’s lips. She pressed gently, her lips tickling against his ear, “Shhhhhhh… I’m getting secondhand embarrassment.”

“I don’t care if it kills me,” Franky bellowed unexpectedly, “But I’m going to fucking obliterate those D Foundation cocksuckers…” Franky licked his teeth in frustration, “I’ll cut off every single fucking arm I see…”

“Simmer down, killer,” Nami sighed. “You’re a mechanic… and not even a zoo mechanic. Those are trained professionals… And you have one arm…”

Franky rolled his neck until it cracked. He looked down and opened his mouth, clearly ready to spew profanity at Nami. Robin intercepted, placing her hand on Franky’s chest. She gazed up at him and smiled, “Have I told you how brave you were?” Franky seemed to deflate. He looked at Robin, his eyes darting back and forth unsurely. Robin smiled even wider, “I can’t imagine how hard it was to be so confident and manly…”

“I was pretty manly…” Franky agreed.

Robin nodded, “The manliest.”

“And if those bastards didn’t have guns…” Franky continued.

Robin agreed, squeezing his arm gently, “Who’s still standing, Franky?”

Franky nodded, his chest flexing as he straightened up, “Me.”

“That’s right,” Robin breathed out, pushing up onto her tippy toes. She kissed Franky, her mouth warm against his. “You are.”

Luffy snickered, “Teach told me about this once.” Luffy sat back on his hands, settling more comfortably onto the floor. “Her pipe is gonna burst and he’s gonna have to fix it.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?!?” Zoro demanded.

“It was one of Teach’s favorite shows before he went to Deadhouse,” Luffy explained. “A lady would break something and some guy would come and plug her hole…”

“And that’s enough,” Sanji sighed, shaking his head. “That’s not something we talk about in mixed company.”

“Home repair shows,” Franky rumbled, “Sounds like my kinda guy.”

Robin slapped her hand across his chest, “Pizza delivery. Librarian.  Teacher. The options are endless really…”

“Jesus,” Usopp murmured. “I feel like I might’ve taken the wrong path somewhere…”

“Guys, guys,” Nami spoke up, smiling. “We could be some of the last people in America and we’re sitting here talking about porn.”

“Wait a minute…” Franky blurted. “We could _make_ it!” Franky laughed loudly, “We could be super famous _and_ show the entire world how ‘Merica do! It’s a win, win…”

“Me-ri-ca! Me-ri-ca! Me-ri-ca!” Franky started chanting, with Usopp and Luffy joining in.

“Do you even have any idea what he’s actually talking about?” Sanji asked, tapping Luffy’s thigh with his foot.

Luffy shrugged, “I don’t know, but he’s yelling and now I’m yelling! It’s fun! You should yell too!”

“You guys have problems,” Chopper decided, opening a coloring book.

“I agree,” Robin sighed, scooting closer to Chopper.

Sanji shook his head, sighing heavily. He slid across the linoleum until he was beside Luffy. He knocked his leather shoe against Luffy’s sandal roughly, “You’re out of your depth here, Luffy,” he leaned into Luffy whispering an explanation.

Luffy listened quietly. And once Sanji was finished he nodded, knocking his fist against his palm, “Mysterious…”

“What?!” Sanji shook his head in disbelief, his brows furrowed. “Nothing I said would elicit that response… What… What did you hear?”

“Leave ‘im alone,” Zoro muttered, turning onto his side. “You’ll ruin him.”

“Ruin him how?” Sanji spat. “He’s not in Deadhouse anymore. He’s in the big, wide world. He needs to know certain things…”

“Your hobbies aren’t important,” Zoro replied.

Sanji looked like he might explode. He looked from Nami to Robin back again. He shook his head, his cigarette glowing red, “That’s not a hobby of mine… Zor-o.”

“Well, it’s a hobby of mine,” Franky interjected. “And I’m more than a little miffed I’m down to one arm.”

“Let’s keep it PG-13, Mr. Cutty,” Crocus sighed, settling into a reclined lawn chair. “There are women and children present.”

“Who’s a children?” Luffy demanded, clapping his feet together.

“You’s a children,” Nami insisted. “And Chopper too.” Nami shook her head in refusal, “And ain’t no sense arguing. One of you is coloring and the other thinks porn is an ongoing television drama…”

“I’m a grown ass man,” Luffy argued, “I’m just petite.” He scratched his chin, “Which really doesn’t make sense because my dad is huuuge…” Luffy shrugged, “Must’ve been all the experimentation. It made me short.”

“Law isn’t short,” Sanji murmured, his cigarette held loosely between his lips. He met Luffy’s gaze and teasingly added, “Teach isn’t short either…”

“Jesus,” Zoro interjected. “We couldn’t handle Luffy if he was any bigger. It’s a favor from the universe…”

Luffy snickered, “Can you handle me now?”

For some reason, and to Luffy’s total surprise, Zoro’s face turned a startling shade of crimson. He downed the rest of his can of beer and stood up, his arms held stiffly at his side. He spun around in a circle and stormed off declaring, “I need more beer!”

“Well,” Crocus spoke up, “We should all get some rest. We don’t know the next time we’ll have pillows and blankets readily available…”

They awoke several hours later to the sound of something on the roof. Luffy sat up, nearly knocking into Zoro. Zoro grabbed Luffy hoisting him to his feet. Usopp still had the pattern of his blanket imprinted on the side of his face, but he was up. Sanji was packing, meticulous and neat, a half-spent cigarette in his mouth. Robin and Franky were awake and ready; Chopper sleeping, draped over Franky’s shoulder. Nami was holding an aluminum bat, her hands shaking. But Crocus was still sound asleep.

“We need to move to the side of the store,” Zoro whispered, gesturing.

“Hey, Crocus,” Luffy murmured, shaking the man gently. “Wake up.”

“Doc’s not comin’,” Franky exhaled, shaking his head.

“But it’s dangerous…” Luffy insisted. And then he realized. Crocus’s skin was cold through his shirt. His expression was still. His chest didn’t move up and down. Luffy released Crocus in shock. He looked around at the others, pointing to Crocus, “He’s dead? What? Why? How?”

“Shhhhh…” Usopp pleaded, his eyes wide.

“He was an old man,” Robin explained, approaching Luffy. “He’d been off his medication for over a month… He was comfortable here. He wasn’t afraid or in terrible pain. It was the best way to go.”

“We need to move,” Zoro repeated, ushering everyone through the store.

“Grab that garbage,” Sanji instructed, snapping his fingers. “The empty bottles. I need them.”

Franky wiggled his stump of an arm and made a face, “I’m already carrying the kid, what more do you want?”

Sanji sighed, long and disappointed, before turning to Usopp, “I need those bottles, grab them.”

Usopp collected the empty soda bottles and followed after the group. They walked through the store silently, making their way to the side wall. Nami shook her head, “Shouldn’t we be going out the back?”

Sanji plucked several bottles of cleaner from the shelves, carrying them in his overburdened arms. He stacked them directly up to his chin. He shook his head, his teeth gritted around his cigarette, “Nope. That’s where they’ll be…”

“Front, back, roof,” Zoro explained, gesturing as he spoke.

“But we can’t get out from here,” Robin pointed out.

Sanji smiled, tense and forced, “I’m working on it, doll.”

Once they’d reached the furthest aisle, Sanji dropped the cleaners to the floor. He beckoned Usopp forward, grabbing at the empty soda containers. He started unscrewing caps, throwing the spray nozzles away. He poured the drain cleaner into every soda bottle, filling half way. He prepped the jugs of bleach, opening them but not yet pouring.

Franky shook his head, “What the hell, man…”

“Sodium hypochlorite and hydrochloric acid,” Sanji explained.  “Boom and then…”

“Boom and then death!” Franky argued, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna fucking die that way, brother!”

“We won’t.” Sanji said simply. He looked around, his cigarette burning to his lips. He tossed it to the floor, “Move to the toys.”

“But that’s on the other side of the fucking store…” Nami complained.

Sanji nodded, “Good.”

He began filling the soda bottles with bleach. He poured quickly, spilling occasionally. He twisted the caps on and moved on. Fast, messy, desperate. “Fucking move! Now!”

They’d nearly made it to the toys when the glass storefront shattered. They heard footsteps, crashing over the glass. There were shots fired, probably into Crocus.

“What now?” Nami breathed out.

Usopp shook his head, climbing up the shelving. He laid on top, positioning himself as comfortably as possible, “You guys stay down.”

“Do you see Sanji?” Luffy asked.

“What can you see?” Zoro questioned.

Sanji rounded the corner. He searched the shelving, turning in several hurried circles. “I need… I need…”

“What are you looking for?” Robin asked, walking over to help.

“Etch-a-Sketch.”

“Right now?!” Franky murmured, astonished.

“Trust me,” Sanji replied. “I’m a chemical engineer.”

“And I’m a mechanical engineer,” Franky barked. “Should I find some Lego bricks?”

“Shhhhhhh!” Nami and Usopp both hissed.

“Found it!” Robin breathed, tossing the toy to Sanji.

Sanji kneeled on the floor, cracking it open. He grabbed a steel wool cleaner from his pocket and scraped it over the loose powdered aluminum. “Another one, please, Robin, dear…”

Usopp fired.

The mercenaries infiltrated the store.

Chopper slept on Franky.

Usopp fired again.

And finally, Sanji lit another cigarette. He leaned forward, his face inches from the mess of steel wool and powdered aluminum. He stood up quickly and jumped back as the chemicals exploded.

On the other side of the store a chain reaction of chlorine gas bombs erupted. The chloric acid reaction was loud and completely disguised the noise they were making in the toy section. Fire and smoke spread throughout the entire store.

“Go,” Zoro instructed, nudging Sanji through the hole in the wall first.

“But, I…”

Zoro ignored him, gesturing for Franky, with Chopper, to go next. Franky, naturally, went after Robin. Usopp and Nami went through, practically together, and then it was the last two.

“You first,” Luffy insisted, pushing Zoro forward.

“No, after you…” Zoro protested.

“You first,” Luffy said with finality, kicking Zoro in the butt roughly.

Finally, Luffy crawled through the hole. He wondered how someone as big as Franky managed with one arm and a kid on his shoulder. He stepped through, emerging on the other side; in a cell phone shop.

Sanji was already working on the next wall.

“What about the door?” Nami asked, worried as smoke began to pour into the small room.

“We can’t.” Sanji refused.

Zoro nodded in agreement, “There’s people on the roof. At the back. Outside.”

“We’re trapped then,” Nami realized.

“Shirts up,” Franky grumbled, taking off his shirt to cover Chopper’s head. He nuzzled his face against Chopper’s neck, covering his nose and mouth.

“Kids can sleep through anything,” Usopp murmured in wonder.

“We’ll think of something,” Luffy promised, winking at Nami. “We’re not dying here.”

“What about being captured?” Usopp asked. “Because that seems more likely.”

“I’m not going back,” Luffy growled. His hands curled into fists at his side, “I’m not going back.”

“Ideas, Mr. Mechanical Engineer?” Sanji called out, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Give me a minute,” Franky murmured, leaning against a display.

“I got an idea,” Zoro realized.

“Yeah? What?” Sanji asked, skeptical.

Zoro pointed up, smiling as everyone’s gaze slowly lifted. The ceiling of the cellphone shop was ‘incomplete’. Instead of tiles it was metal rafters that travelled the length of the strip center, “We go high.”

“Yeah,” Franky mused. “That’s probably going to be impossible for me…”

“Wake him up,” Robin breathed, climbing on top of one of the counters. She stood on her tiptoes, her impressively long fingers reaching for the rafter. She hooked her hand around it and smiled. “Come on, baby. You can climb.”

“Alright,” Usopp decided, clapping his hands together. “I’m not that tall, but I can probably manage that…”

Nami laughed, walking around to grab a chair. She lifted it to the counter and smiled. “Better?”

“That hurts,” Usopp mumbled, holding the chair steady as Nami climbed onto it.

“What’s going on?” Chopper murmured, blinking his eyes sleepily.

“You need to climb,” Franky instructed, hoisting him to Robin, “Got ‘im, Robbie?”

Robin reached for Chopper, helping him onto the rafters, “Yes. Got him.”

 “Zoro, your turn,” Sanji insisted, “I went first last round.” Zoro tried to protest. Sanji shook his head, “They need one of us in there…”

Zoro climbed the rafters like monkey bars, moving in front of Robin and Chopper. “Alright, let’s move.”

Usopp climbed onto the chair, pulling himself up with ease. He scrambled behind Nami, gradually disappearing into the next shop.

“It’s gonna take me a while,” Franky explained. “I’ll just slow you down. Let me go last.”

“You next,” Sanji asserted.

Franky wasn’t graceful. He lumbered across the rafters awkwardly. There was such little space between the roof and rafters that he thought he might even get stuck. He decided to scoot, his exposed chest scraping painfully across the metal.

“Alright, Luffy,” Sanji murmured, climbing onto the counter beside Luffy. “Up you go.”

Luffy nodded and was up on the rafters before Franky had moved another inch. Luffy patted him on the butt encouragingly, “Keep going… You can do it…”

“That doesn’t help!” Franky snapped. “That’s super weird, brother!”

“You’re super weird,” Luffy shot back, pouting.

“Stop fighting,” Sanji groaned, pulling himself onto the beam behind Luffy. “We need to be quiet.”

“My throat hurts,” Luffy realized, his eyes watering.

Sanji nodded, licking his lips, “It’s the gas. We need to hurry. Breathe calmly.”

 The metal rafter dropped suddenly, sliding down the wall a few inches. Sanji sighed in relief, “Holy shit, I thought we were gonna f-”

The rafter collapsed to the floor. They slammed violently against the counter. Sanji screamed as his fingers were smashed between the steel beam, with their combined weight on top of it, and the counter. The counter shattered from the force, sharp pieces of broken wood flying everywhere.

They rolled across the carpet, chunks of ceiling falling around them. They coughed and sputtered, struggling to get back to their feet. Sanji cried, his broken hands twisted and bloody. He knocked his head against the floor, cursing unintelligibly.

“It’s fine,” Franky groaned, blood dripping from his head and nose. He lifted a bit of the metal rafter and thrust it through the wall.

Luffy vomited. He rolled onto his stomach so he wouldn’t choke. He shook his head. The gas had filled the room. “Just… the door…”

“We can’t,” Sanji rasped, shaking his head.

“You’ll… die…” Luffy croaked, crawling toward the glass door.

“No, Luffy!” Sanji shouted. “It’s okay…” Sanji started to shake. “Hide…”

Franky dropped the metal rafter. He sat down, his back pressed against the damaged wall. “I can’t breathe…” he began to choke.

Luffy kicked the locked door. It shook but didn’t budge.

“No! Luffy, stop!”

Luffy sat up shoving his full weight against the glass. The glass cracked. He kicked it violently, over and over and over until it shattered to the floor. Poisonous gas escaped through the hole.

“Luffy,” Sanji groaned, blood leaking from his nose and mouth. “No…”

Luffy pulled himself to his feet, using the doorframe. He stood tall, his head held high. He lifted his arms, wide and challenging. There was gunfire, lots and lots of gunfire. The entire storefront was destroyed, glass crashing everywhere.

Luffy’s body shook back and forth from the force of the gunfire. And then it stopped. He fell backward to the ground, blood leaking out from around him. It was thick and red, and looked more like paint than anything biological. Luffy gasped for air once and then went still.

“God damn it, Luffy!” Sanji shouted, his throat tearing. He coughed convulsively, blood spraying the carpet. And then everything went black.

Franky reached out nervously, feeling his pocket. He sighed in relief and swallowed. The air was finally clearing of the poisonous gas. The dust still hadn’t settled. Another moment more and men with guns would be storming into the shop to kill him. Franky’s voice was strained, “Sanji? Luffy?”

_“I need visual confirmation,_ ” a voice squawked loudly over a radio.

Boots crunched over glass, “Yes, Sir.”

A man in black armor kneeled over Luffy, “I believe it’s him, Sir. The Deadhouse patient, L.U.F.” Another man knelt beside Sanji, “And Mr. Vinsmoke.”

_“Are you sure?_ ” the voice called over the radio.

The man ran his hand over Luffy’s face and nodded, “I’m sure.”

_“I’m coming in,”_ the man insisted, _“Before we call Mr. Donquixote.”_

“Am I authorized to use the T serum, Sir?” the man asked.

_“Yes.”_

“Wait,” Franky breathed out, reaching for Luffy. “Leave ‘im the hell alone…”

“There’s a third here,” the man spoke into his radio.

_“Mr. Roronoa. Kill him.”_

“Sorry,” one of the men said simply. “Orders are orders.”

“Fucking hell,” Franky murmured, sinking against the wall. “Why don’t you cocksuckers go and fuck y-”

Luffy’s eyes opened at the sound of the gunshot. He smacked roughly into the man standing over him. He let out a pained whimper as something was injected into his neck. The serum burned through his veins. Luffy screamed in agony, rolling around on the floor and writhing.

“What about Mr. Vinsmoke?”

The voice on the radio answered as the man himself stepped inside the small store, “Nothing permanent.”

“Is it them, Sir?”

Vergo nodded, “It’s them.” He turned and looked at Franky, his brows furrowed, “But that’s not Roronoa.”

Luffy let out an unholy screech. He began to flop across the floor, thudding and pounding noisily. He flailed involuntarily, his body seizing and thrashing. Vergo looked down on him with disgust, “Shut him up.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Sir, should we call Mr. Donquixote?”

Vergo shook his head, “I’ll do it.” Vergo looked around the destroyed shop, “But first, find Roronoa.”

“Sir?”

“He’s here somewhere,” Vergo assured them. “And Germa Six Six wants everyone from Deadhouse taken care of.” Vergo gestured with his hand, “Search the other shops. From the looks of it, they were moving that way.”

“Sir.”

“What?” Vergo asked, turning to face the smaller man.

“The phone’s for you.”

“I’m busy,” Vergo snapped, lifting Sanji’s unconscious body from the floor.

“But, Sir…”

“Who is it?”

The man held out the phone as if it might explode, “It’s L.A.W, Sir.”

“Restrain, LUF, and get him in the truck.” Vergo instructed, leaning down to press his ear against the phone the other man held out. “Hello, beautiful. What’s troubling you? How can Vergo help?”

_“Was he there?”_

“You’re so unfriendly,” Vergo complained, passing Sanji to another soldier, instructing, “Be careful with him…” Vergo took the phone in his hand, turning around in a circle. “It wouldn’t kill you to say hello first.”

_“Was he there?”_

“Nothing’s been confirmed,” Vergo lied. “I’ll have someone call as soon as I know anything.” He hung up the phone and tossed it back to the waiting man. “Seriously, field his calls. I’m not letting him fuck up the extraction again.”

There was gunfire outside. Vergo walked quickly, snapping his fingers impatiently, “What’s going on?”

“Infected, Sir.”

Vergo nodded, “There’s not many. Finish them off.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Take photos,” Vergo instructed. “I want photos of L.U.F. and Vinsmoke. Send them to my phone. I want them before I call Doflamingo…”

There was even more gunfire. Vergo turned around, “What the hell is going on? How hard is it to take care of a dozen infected?”

There were nearly a hundred zombies approaching. The soldiers grew nervous, “Where are they coming from?”

“I told you to make him shut the hell up!” Vergo snapped, gesturing to Luffy who shrieked nonstop as they tied him to a gurney. “Make him shut the fuck up!” Luffy was proving impossible to restrain and no one dared put anything near his mouth. Vergo snarled, shooting Luffy in the head, “If he won’t shut the fuck up, kill him! He’s attracting the other infected. Do you want to die?!”

“Sir,” one of the medics called out, ripping open Sanji’s shirt. “We have signs of poisoning. Severe breaks in his hands and possibly-”

“Fix it,” Vergo said calmly. “I have other things to deal with right now.” Vergo smoothed his hands over his hair, “Remember he’s a Vinsmoke. Don’t hurt him.” Vergo grabbed a rifle from one of the vehicles’ racks. “If you want something done right, you just gotta do it yourself…”


	28. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: VII

They heard the rafter break; and the resulting crash. Their section of the rafter shook, vibrating through their bones. And they heard the glass break; and the gunfire too. They heard their friends and loved ones dying and they could do nothing.

“He’s okay,” Nami breathed out, patting Robin reassuringly. “He’s okay…”

Robin shook her head, her jaw setting tightly, “He’s dead. They’ve killed him.”

Nami licked her lips and looked to Usopp for assistance. Usopp looked down, “It was fast.”

Nami’s eyes widened threateningly. She could’ve screamed at him if Robin weren’t between them. She shook her head and closed her eyes, sighing heavily, “We don’t know anything yet.”

Zoro zipped open his pack. He sorted through his supplies, grabbing only the weapons. “One of you take this. There’s food and water.”

“Where are you going?!” Usopp demanded.

“I’ve gotta go get Luffy,” Zoro said simply.

Usopp shook his head, “No. No.” Usopp’s entire body seemed to shake ‘no’. “There’s no way you can take down a fucking militia with your machete!”

“I die in here hiding or I die out there fighting,” Zoro replied. “It’s an easy choice for me.”

“Sit your ass down for five seconds and let’s come up with a plan!” Chopper suddenly erupted, bouncing on his heels.

“A plan?” Robin murmured, looking toward Chopper with interest.

“I don’t plan on waiting around here to get tested on,” Chopper said, “Or worse.”

“We’re outnumbered and outgunned,” Usopp pointed out.

“Black Agnes defended her castle for months while her husband and his army were away…” Chopper began to address. “They’d sneak into underground passageways to get more food… It was brilliant.”

“I don’t think we’re in quite the same situation,” Usopp murmured.

“Can you hear them?” Chopper asked.

“The soldiers?” Nami questioned, listening hard.

“No,” Chopper shook his head, “The others… the infected…”

“The zombies?” Usopp murmured, listening too.

Everyone was very still and quiet. There was the obvious noise of the men outside, and on the roof, but underneath it all was a dull, unceasing moan. The sound was subtle, talk and you’d miss it. It was like the wailing of the wind on a cold night, in an old house.

“Jesus…” Usopp whispered, “Please don’t let me die in an eyebrow threading salon…”

Zoro sat down, “So? So what do we do now? What does it mean?”

“I don’t know what we should do,” Robin admitted, “But we’re gonna kill the fuck outta those assholes.”

“Too bad we just lost the chemical engineer,” Nami murmured.

“I’m not smart enough to build bombs and shit like that,” Zoro confessed, irritated, “But I know how to win a fight.” Zoro slapped his hand against his thigh. “Higher ground usually wins.”

“But we don’t have the higher ground,” Usopp pointed out.

Zoro shook his head, “Not yet.” He stood up, and grabbed his machete. He looked at Usopp, “If I can get you a spot on the roof, will you go up?”

Usopp nodded, “Yeah, but how?”

Zoro leapt at the wall, kicking it hard as he climbed through the open ceiling panel. He disappeared from view. He called down to them, “If I don’t come back, I died.”

“That’s comforting,” Usopp breathed, looking over his rifle.

“If you’re on the roof,” Nami wondered, “What are we gonna do?”

“I’m heading down to the Mexican restaurant,” Robin explained. “A little tampering with the gas pipes and the whole thing will be a blot on the map…” Robin shook her head. “It can’t be too hard to figure out, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s how that works…” Usopp began to explain.

Glass broke in the store next door. “Crap,” Chopper squeaked. “They’re coming.”

“Up you go,” Robin grunted, lifting Chopper above her head. “Climb.” She looked around quickly. “Come on, Nami,” Robin encouraged, bending her knee slightly. She helped Nami up and then gestured for Usopp.

“Oh, no, ma’am,” Usopp refused. “I couldn’t…”

“You wanna die being a sexist piece of shit or do you wanna climb your ass up there and be a hero?” Robin asked, her voice low.

Usopp stepped up on Robin’s knee and pulled himself up. He turned in the tight space, hauling Robin up after him. She replaced the tile, casting them in darkness. “I’ll stay here and wait for Zoro,” Usopp whispered. “You three head down to the restaurant.”

Usopp was hunched in the darkness for several long, uncomfortable minutes. The salon beneath him was completely ransacked. Bullets were fired without reason, spraying the floor, walls, and ceiling. By divine intervention itself, Usopp wasn’t hit.

“Psst…” Usopp nearly screamed. He looked over and made Zoro out in the stuffy darkness. “It’s clear. Come on.”

“The others went down to the Mexican restaurant,” Usopp mouthed. “They’re in danger.”

Zoro nodded, “I’ve heard… I’m going…”

“Be careful,” Usopp breathed.

Zoro nodded, “Yeah. You too.”

Meanwhile, outside, Vergo was in an increasingly worse situation.

“God damn it,” Vergo sighed, wiping his face. “They won’t stop coming.”

“Should I call it in, Sir?”

Vergo shook his head, “This is nothing. The situation in other places is worse. Let’s handle this completely and then call in with good news.” He turned back toward the armored truck Luffy was held in, “Shoot him again if you can’t shut him up!”

The armored truck swayed and rocked, screeching and screaming erupting from inside. The screeching was unbearably loud and inhuman. And no matter what they did they couldn’t seem to get him under control.

“They’ve broken through the east barricade.”

Vergo turned and groaned, “Use some explosives for crowd control, and then set the barricade back again.”

“Sir!”

“What?!?” Vergo exclaimed, overwhelmed.

“It’s Vinsmoke, Sir,” the man rattled nervously. “He’s awake and isn’t responding to the sedatives…”

“He was half dead an hour ago,” Vergo muttered, walking toward the armored vehicle. He opened the door and two of the medics slid right out, falling to the ground.

Sanji was on the gurney, one arm and both legs free of his restraints. He thrashed like a wild animal, blood and sweat drenching his hair. He had the IV tubes wrapped around one man’s neck, pulling it tight with his teeth and free hand.

“Don’t be such fucking pussies,” Vergo admonished, slapping his palm roughly against Sanji’s cheek. He slammed Sanji back to the bed, yanking the tubing from his mouth. He slapped him again, leaving a pink handprint on his pale skin. He squeezed Sanji’s face painfully tight, squishing his lips between his fingers. “He’s just a pretty little thing…”

“Fuck you!” Sanji spat, his lip bursting open. “Get your hands off of me, you freak!”

Vergo frowned. He reached down and crushed Sanji’s hands, leaning his weight on them as he leaned over the younger man. He sighed heavily, “I don’t have to be mean. It’s up to you, Mr. Vinsmoke.” Vergo pressed down harder, “But I warn you… I can make it fucking hurt…”

“Where’s Luffy?” Sanji demanded, tears leaking involuntarily from his eyes.

“He’s gone,” Vergo breathed out. “He’s gonna go get chopped up. And you’re gonna go home to daddy,” Vergo brushed his thumb over Sanji’s lip, “Unless you wanna go home with me?”

“Kill me.” Sanji spat in disgust.

Vergo dropped his hand lower, squeezing Sanji’s neck tightly. Vergo smiled, “Oh, baby. It won’t be that easy for you. We’re gonna make sure you live a very long time…” Vergo looked around at the other men, barking, “What the fuck are you standing there like fucking idiots for? Tie him up!”

“Let go!” Sanji shouted, struggling. “No! Get off of me! Let me go!”

“Now let Vergo go and take care of some things,” Vergo cooed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sir,” one of the men breathed anxiously, “We need evac. We have to call it in.”

Vergo hesitated. Finally, he realized he didn’t have another choice. He nodded his head, snapping his fingers, “Phone.”

“Yes, Sir.”

There was a sudden change in pressure; an atmospheric blip. The entire block seemed to turn off at once. The streetlights, lamps, lights, air conditioners… Everything seemed to power down.

Vergo stared at the blank phone screen in disbelief. He pressed the power button repeatedly before demanding, “Another phone!”

The next phone didn’t work. And neither did the radios. The armored trucks couldn’t restart. The radios wouldn’t even play. Vergo checked his watch, staring in utter astonishment at the blank face. “Someone tell me something!”

“Sir, we don’t know. Comms are down…”

“We’re working on it…”

“The west barricade, Sir…”

“I need to know what the fuck just happened,” Vergo demanded. “And I need to know now!”

“I’ll tell ya what happened, brother,” Franky grunted, leaning against the damaged doorframe of the cell phone shop. He was in remarkable shape for having been thought dead earlier. He stood tall in his bloodstained clothes, limping slightly. “With a disposal camera, some wire and a lot of ingenuity, I just bent you over and fucked you.”

“I thought you were dead,” Vergo called out, turning around to face Franky.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me how I did it?” Franky mused, sliding down to the ground. He tossed something toward Vergo. They bounced and clinked across the cement, rolling to his feet. Vergo leaned down and picked up one of the small silver, metal objects.

“How’d you do it?” Vergo asked, clasping the bloody bullet between his fingers.

“EMP,” Franky explained, hacking blood onto the ground.

Vergo nodded, “Smart. An electromagnetic pulse. Smart. I’m surprised you got it to work.”

“It was only a block,” Franky shrugged. “But big enough to get the job done.”

“That’s what she said,” Vergo teased, smiling tightly. He turned to another soldier, “Kill him. For real this time. And for god’s sake, someone get the west barricade back up,” Vergo turned around, his body jolting oddly. He stood completely still for a second and then the front of his head and the rest of his body went opposite directions.

Usopp had taken down four soldiers before someone finally realized, “Sniper!”

“Shit,” Usopp groaned. “Now everybody’s lookin’ at me!” Usopp closed his eyes and fired another shot, “I hope ya’ll have a plan down there…”

The double doors of the armored truck burst open and Sanji stepped out. Blood splashed across the concrete, dripping down from the bumper of the vehicle. He shrugged into a plain, black windbreaker and zipped it up, covering his bare chest.  He pulled a rifle from the rack and immediately switched the safety off.

He’d lost a shoe somewhere along the way. He walked cockeyed over to the next armored vehicle. He opened the door and immediately sprayed the inside with gunfire. He fired sloppily, his broken hands not granting him much control.

The screeching ceased for a moment. And then it started right back up again. Sanji was thrown backward as something collided with him. He was knocked to the ground, the rifle discharging accidentally into the air.

“Luffy, buddy,” Sanji groaned, his bleeding hands pressed against Luffy’s head. “Get off…” Sanji grimaced, Luffy’s weight pressed down on his chest. Drool dripped down Luffy’s bloody chin and onto Sanji’s face. Sanji cursed, “Seriously, get the fuck off, Luffy!” Luffy shrieked angrily. He was too pissed off. Too scared. Too in pain. “Okay, bud,” Sanji breathed out in realization, “I’m sorry…” Sanji suddenly let go of Luffy, risking an attack. But Luffy didn’t attack. Instead he leapt to his feet and ran.

“L.U.F.,” one of the soldiers screamed. “He’s escaping!”

“Priority one, stop him!”

“Immobilize him!”

“Run, Luffy! Run!” Sanji shouted, sitting up weakly. “Run!”

There was a huge explosion of fire behind him. Sanji turned, the heat scorching even from his safe distance. The restaurant at the end of the strip center was ablaze. He looked around, wondering what had happened to everyone else.

“Retreat…”

“The barricades…”

Sanji sat on the ground, watching as the D Foundation men dropped everything and ran for their lives. The barricades were breached on all sides. Zombies were everywhere. There was a raging fire behind them further blocking their escape. Vergo was dead. The chain of command had fallen. And the priority objective was halfway to a mile by that point.

“That’ll do,” Sanji murmured, grabbing a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. He flicked his lighter over and over again, but his hands were too useless to function. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. The zombies closed in and he laughed bitterly, “What a way to go…”

“Your legs broken too, dipshit?” Franky groaned, snatching Sanji up by the arm. He yanked the slender man to his feet and dragged him along behind him. Franky moved fast; exceptionally well for a man who’d been seriously wounded. “Up ya go…” Franky instructed, holding a ladder against the side of the building.

“A ladder?” Sanji shook his head, feeling beyond confused.

“Hurry up, pretty boy,” Franky encouraged. “I don’t wanna die today.”

“Zombies…” Usopp warned, reaching out from above. “Hurry up… zombies… everywhere…”

“Knees to chest,” Franky barked, climbing up directly after Sanji.

“I lost Luffy,” Sanji realized as he climbed onto the rooftop. He peered over the edge, his eyes scanning the surroundings. “I’ve lost Luffy…”

“As long as those bastards don’t have him,” Franky murmured, catching his breath, “It’s a win for the home team.”

“Where are the others?” Sanji asked, handing his lighter Usopp for assistance. He leaned into the flame, nodding in appreciation.

“Don’t know,” Usopp admitted, not looking in Franky’s direction. “They, uh, were, um, headed to, uh, hide… I came up here…”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Sanji sighed, “But this building is on fire. This was a terrible place to run to.”

“We can see up here,” Franky insisted. “And we’ll just place the ladder on the other side and voila! The zombies are pretty fucking stupid. They won’t know to check the back.”

“Even if that’s true,” Sanji argued. “This building is on fucking fire…” Sanji puffed on his cigarette for a long moment before continuing, “The cars won’t work. There’re D Foundation goons everywhere. Luffy ran away. He’s super drugged up. He won’t be able to take care of himself. We don’t know where the others are…”

“One problem at a time,” Franky grunted. “I just fucking saved the day, like BAM! And Usopp blew that motherfucker’s head off, clean sweep, bitch! Considering I was dead earlier today, I think we’ve made some progress…”

“I’m proud of us,” Usopp said, nodding his head. “I think we kicked ass.”

“And Robbie’s okay,” Franky added. “That woman is fucking crazy hot. I know she fucking blew that shit up. It’s on her bucket list…”

Usopp nodded in agreement, “The hotter they are, the crazier they are. It’s like a law or something…”

Franky nodded too, “Amen, brother. The shit we gotta put up with…”

“You’re both terrible,” Sanji accused, narrowing his eyes. He exhaled a puff of smoke out his nose, “You’re not wrong, but you’re terrible.”

“I’m still not sure which team you play for, but glad you agree,” Franky replied.

“Wh-wh-what team? Wh-what?!”

“We’re your friends,” Usopp murmured kindly. “We don’t judge…”

“The fuck does that mean?!”

“It’s getting kinda hot up here,” Franky realized, sweating profusely.

“Yeah,” Usopp agreed. “We better move before we’re cooked.”

“I hope Zoro’s dead,” Sanji suddenly groaned.

“That’s fucking horrible!” Usopp gasped.

Sanji shook his head, “He’s going to kill me… kill me… when he finds out Luffy ran away…”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Franky insisted, dropping the ladder on the other side of the building. “Come on, let’s focus on now.”

“I should just stay up here,” Sanji mumbled dejectedly. “I’ll die smoking… the closest to happiness I can feel…”

Franky and Usopp exchanged looks. Franky and Usopp began to move their hands rhythmically. “Ha!” Franky shouted, his fist knocking Usopp’s ‘scissors’, “Loser!”

Usopp groaned loudly before grabbing Sanji by the collar. He twisted it commandingly, putting his face inches from Sanji’s, “Move your fancy, way too attractive to be natural ass before I kick it!”

“I’m tired,” Sanji refused. “Leave me here…”

“If ya don’t get your ass up right now, I’m going to shoot your favorite bits off and feed it to them zombies…” Usopp declared. “Ya’ll might think I’m too squeamish to do such a thing, but don’t underestimate my desire to survive!”

Sanji nodded, “Yeah. Sure. Let’s go.”

There was a loud, obnoxious honk and they all turned to see Robin, Nami, Chopper, Zoro waiting below in Franky’s loud, obnoxious truck. Robin waved, her face split wide in an absolutely thrilled expression.

Franky wolf whistled, climbing down the ladder, “Ow! Look what we have here!”

“Sorry,” Robin breathed, sliding out from behind the wheel. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but,” Franky rattled, flexing his good arm, “Does he have guns like these?”

Robin tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder, “Last I checked he had two.”

Franky deflated, a loud groan rumbling from his chest, “Robbbiiiiinnnnn…”

“I got to blow something up,” Robin said excitedly. “Did you see it?”

“See it? Mama, I can still feel it on my face…” Franky replied, kissing her on the side of the head as he climbed into his truck.

“Where’s Luffy?”

Sanji contemplated throwing himself the rest of the way off the ladder. He finally dropped to the ground and turned, facing Zoro like a man, “He ran off.”

“What?”

Sanji nodded slowly, “They drugged him with T serum. He’s not himself. I had hold of him and I… I…”

Zoro nodded, “As long as those fucking assholes don’t have him.”

“He can’t be far,” Chopper insisted.

“Jesus, you’re really hurt,” Nami gasped as Sanji climbed into the truck.

Sanji shook his head in refusal, “I’m fine.”

“I got shot,” Franky murmured, looking at Robin for sympathy.

Robin clicked her tongue, “You like fine. You’re going to school…”

“But, Maaaaaaaa…”

“It’s fucking hot and more shit is going to explode,” Zoro barked. “Drive.”

“How’d ya’ll get out?” Usopp asked, bouncing as the truck shifted into drive.

Nami shuddered, “Don’t ask.”

“Why’re you wet?” Usopp asked.

Nami groaned, covering her face, “Don’t ask… please… don’t ask…”

“In separate news,” Robin said, turning to Zoro, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

Zoro groaned, shaking his head, “I cannot believe that worked.”

“Twenty bucks, mister,” Robin pressed, smiling gently. “And the acknowledgment that I’m worth my weight in salt…”

“I’ll give you that,” Zoro replied. “You’re smart. And you got us out. But to be honest, I don’t even have twenty bucks…”

“Which way did Luffy run?” Nami asked, pulling out a road map.

“West.”

“Would he run far? Would he find someplace to hide?” Franky questioned.

Chopper tapped against the window, “I think we should just follow them…”

“Them?” But Franky answered his own question the moment he turned his head.

While the zombies simply appeared to be flocking away from the fire, they huddled together, moving slowly west. They ignored the remaining D Foundation men, stranded on the tops of their vehicles. They moved purposefully.

“Holy shit,” Usopp breathed out. “Why?”

“I can’t explain it,” Chopper began slowly. “But he feels different.”

“Different?” Zoro asked, his brows furrowed.

“Like the biggest, greenest field of grass next to a desert,” Chopper replied. “Or candy. I love candy.”

Zoro nodded, “Yeah, I don’t get it.”

“Before I found you guys, I could sense him,” Chopper tried again, “It was just natural to look for him. Like sniffing out water or something…”

“Ah, I see,” Robin murmured, “Zombies are social creatures. Herd animals…”

“Yeah, but cows don’t recruit,” Franky groaned. “Ain’t nothing natural ‘bout it.”

“Come on,” Zoro snapped impatiently. “Let’s find him before anyone else does. If we know the zombies follow him, everyone else probably knows too.”


	29. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: VIII

“So, Zoro,” Usopp began, “What were you up to, uh, while I was up there taking out bad guys and, uh, Franky was detonating EMP blasts?”

“Doesn’t matter right now.”

Usopp clicked his tongue, his eyes rolling, “Oh, I think it does…”

“Yeah,” Franky murmured in agreement, turning down his radio. “I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this before, but I _was just fucking shot!_ And, I assure you brother, it fucking hurt…”

“Well, if you must know,” Zoro replied tersely. “I was being a fuckin’ Mario brother…”

“Huh?” Franky rasped in surprise.

“You’d be Luigi,” Robin teased with a smile. “Since you’re green.”

“I don’t get it,” Usopp admitted, looking around at the others.

“You didn’t!” Franky shouted suddenly, turning to look at Robin.

Robin grinned, “Oh, we did.”

“Did what?!” Usopp demanded.

“Shawshank Redemption,” Franky groaned, kicking the floor of his truck. “You’re a bad bitch, Robin Nico.”

“That’s twice now, Francis,” Robin warned.

Franky shrugged, “Sor-ry… B-word bad…”

“Mind telling those of us without telepathy what you’re talking about?” Sanji suggested, his eyes closed.

“We escaped through the toilet,” Chopper explained. “We threw hot grease all over the place to set a trap but then the power went out. We knew we had to escape. So Zoro removed the toilet and…”

“Enough,” Nami interjected, her face turned down in a pout. “I can’t take it.”

“You Shawshanked.”

“We Shawshanked.”

“Can’t wait to tell Luffy,” Sanji breathed out, his eyes still closed. “He’ll love it.”

“He’ll just think we flushed ourselves,” Zoro replied. “He won’t get it.”

Sanji laughed softly, “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

“Hey, Chopper, brother,” Franky called out, nodding toward the horde, “They’re not moving. What now?”

“Park.” Zoro instructed, standing up in the bed of the truck.

“They’re just standing there…” Nami whispered, peering cautiously out the window.

“He’s hiding,” Zoro replied, jumping from the stacked truck.

“Where?” Usopp asked, shaking his head.

“Under the breezeway,” Zoro guessed. “He could easily climb up there. When he’s like this, his first instinct is to hide…”

“But how are you going to get through the zombies?!” Usopp demanded, shaking his head. “Get back in here… we can drive around…”

“We can’t waste the time. People could show up any minute,” Zoro said simply. “And if we leave, we chance him running away…”

“But you can’t just go charging through them like that… Zoro… Zoro!”

Sanji swallowed slowly, “Let him get eaten.”

“Do you have a plan?” Nami called after him.

Zoro shrugged, “Nah, not yet.”

“Fine,” Chopper grumbled, removing his backpack before hopping down from the truck. “I’ll help your dumb ass.”

“Tony,” Robin chastised halfheartedly. “Language.”

Zoro turned, ready to send Chopper back to the truck. But Chopper wasn’t human anymore. He was on the ground, on all fours, his skin sprouting thick tufts of dark brown fur. His bones cracked and shifted, elongating into a terrifying and enormous reindeer. He screeched loudly, bowing his head threateningly.

“Oh, shit,” Zoro gasped, stepping to the side as Chopper charged past him. He tossed his head from side to side, smacking zombies and throwing them several yards.

The horde of zombies didn’t seem to pay Chopper any attention. He cut through them, stomping on them and plowing them over. They ignored their fallen comrades, bustling back and forth under the bridge. The injured zombies screeched angrily, ungainly as they climbed back to their feet.

Zoro ran up the grassy median, fast for propulsion. He hooked his hand over the guardrail and hung there, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness under the bridge. At first he saw nothing, but eventually he saw the glimmer of Luffy’s beady eyes.

“L-” Zoro started to call out to him but changed his mind.

Zoro swung himself completely free of the median and used the guardrail like monkey bars. He swung gently, his arms bulging from the effort. His hands were sweaty and he nearly lost his grip. He cursed loudly, his shoe grazing the top of the zombies’ outreached fingers. He was about fifty yards from Luffy when the other man began to hiss. Zoro groaned, pausing, “Don’t be like that. It’s me…”

Luffy rolled onto his stomach and inched along the rafter. He moved further from Zoro, his eyes locked on him in fright. Zoro sighed, his arms burning. He licked his lips and looked back toward the truck. “Run their asses over, Franky.”

“What, brother?” Franky called, gesturing to his ear.

“RUN. THEIR. ASSES. OVER. FRANKY!” Zoro shouted.

Franky looked surprised, but then he smiled, “Okay… if you say so…”

“Come on back, Chopper,” Usopp instructed. “We’re moving.”

“Buckle up, ladies,” Franky murmured, shifting his truck into reverse. “Gentlemen, protect your nuts.”

“What?” Sanji murmured, looking to Franky with revulsion.

Franky threw the car into drive and floored it. The tires squealed, the engine roared, black smoke burst from the exhaust pipes. And then they were speeding back toward the horde of zombies. They hit one, and then another. The truck bounced and jostled, squeaking like a mouse. The truck practically climbed over bodies until Franky parked it beneath Zoro.

Franky honked, “Don’t ding my truck.”

Zoro dropped down into the truck bed. The truck bounced up and down, shaking everyone. Zoro nodded, “Yeah. Yeah.”

“Did this work out how you imagined?” Usopp asked, smacking the zombie fingers that curled around the top of the truck bed with the butt of his rifle.

“Shut up.”

“Hold on,” Franky barked, reversing over countless corpses. He swerved to the left and then pulled forward, just ahead of Luffy. “Alright, someone grab ‘im.”

“I’m going,” Zoro grunted, stepping up onto the roof of the truck.

“What’re you a god damn animal?!” Franky snarled. “You don’t just step all over a man’s car… Hey! You hear me? Ya ain’t tiny!”

“Don’t shout, Franky,” Robin scolded gently. “When you do blood kinda spurts out of your neck…”

Franky and Nami laughed until Robin didn’t. Franky reached up, feeling the stream of hot, wet blood. He stared down at his scarlet stained fingers and groaned, “What the fuck?”

“You’re gonna die, dude,” Nami warned, shaking her head and closing her eyes. “Holy shit.”

“I feel fine,” Franky murmured, reaching over and grabbing a stack of napkins from his glove compartment. He stuffed the napkins into the wound on his neck and smiled. “Really.”

“Maybe I should drive,” Nami offered.

Franky shook his head in refusal, “Nah. I got it, girlie…”

There was a thud on the roof and Franky tensed. “Fuckin’ watch it!” He turned to Robin and leaned onto her shoulder, play crying onto it, “Robin, Robin, he’s terrible…”

“Luffy, don’t be like that…” Usopp groaned, watching him coiling back and hissing at Zoro.

“It’s okay,” Zoro murmured, more than a little put off himself. “It’s okay…”

Zoro reached up, nearly close enough for his fingers to graze against Luffy. He moved slowly, a tight smile etched into his features. He gestured for Luffy to come closer, “Luf, come here… We need to go…”

“He’s not gonna come to us,” Sanji murmured, sinking lower against the side of the truck bed. “Just grab him.”

“I’ve gotta earn his trust,” Zoro refused, smiling tightly at Luffy.

“Well, earn it, uh, a little bit faster,” Usopp pleaded, smacking a zombie in the head. “They’re using their fallen buddies as stepstools over here…”

“Meat,” Zoro realized, turning around. “Sanji, get me some meat outta his bag.”

Sanji finally opened his eyes. He glowered up at Zoro, his cigarette dangling between his lips, “I’m trying to die in peace over here.”

“Later,” Zoro murmured, kneeling on the roof of the truck. “Hand me some food. Quick.”

Sanji cursed grabbing one of the packs. He unzipped it with his twisted hands, pulling out everything on top. He grabbed a bag of spicy green chili jerky and tossed it up to Zoro, “Catch.”

Zoro caught the jerky and ripped the plastic edge off. He opened up the pack hurriedly, lifting a thick piece of dried meat into the air, “Hey, lookie what I’ve got, Luffy…”

Luffy shrieked, reaching out for the meat. He snatched it from Zoro’s fingers and swallowed it whole. Zoro clicked his tongue appreciatively, “Alright, you like that? Okay… How about another?” Luffy took the next one offered instantly. Zoro sat down on the roof of the car and grabbed another piece, “How hungry are ya?”

It took three minutes and another bag of jerky before Luffy dropped down to the roof of the truck. He crouched in front of Zoro, taking the bag of jerky from his lap. He dumped the remaining contents into his mouth and tossed the bag away. Zoro thought he might actually climb back onto the rafter when suddenly he touched Zoro’s face.

Luffy stroked Zoro’s face with a bent hand, his fingers curled into his palm. He rubbed his skin against Zoro affectionately, as if showing his appreciation. And then he was in the bed of the truck, sniffing Sanji. He placed his face against Sanji’s head, nearly inhaling his golden hair. Sanji reached out slowly, patting Luffy’s head with his wounded hand, “Remember me now?”

Luffy started going through the open pack and tearing into the food supplies. He ate like he hadn’t eaten for weeks. He tipped his head back and swallowed, hissing angrily as Usopp moved slightly.

“Shit, I wish I knew what he was thinking,” Zoro murmured, slapping the window. “Drive.”

“Well, I’m no expert,” Usopp drawled, holding on as the truck bounced over zombie bodies. “But it appears the young male is searching for food.” Luffy looked at Usopp when he spoke. He chewed on a Slim Jim, the end sticking out of his mouth like a cigarillo.  “And now the young male has spotted another young male and may feel a challenge…”

“You’ll lose,” Sanji warned, staring at his purpling fingernails.

“Fearless leader is incapacitated,” Nami called through the window, “So, second-in-command, where are we headed?”

“The country,” both Zoro and Sanji replied at once. Sanji clicked his tongue in irritation and Zoro laughed humorlessly. “Yeah,” Zoro breathed, “Like you’d be second in command…”

“I was _your_ boss,” Sanji snapped, “Remember?”

“Nope…” Zoro lied, looking the other way, “Can’t say that I do.”

“You should grab hold of him,” Chopper warned. “He’s gonna try to jump out.”

“I don’t think he’d jump from a moving vehic-” but as Zoro leapt after Luffy, he realized he was very, very wrong. He wrapped his arms around Luffy’s slender waist and nearly fell face first out of the truck. Usopp grabbed his legs and pulled them both back inside.

“No! Bad, Luffy!” Zoro shouted, rolling on top of Luffy. He pinned the slighter man down for his own safety. Luffy screamed, thrashing against the restraint.

Robin climbed through the narrow truck window and into the bed. She opened the toolbox and pulled out a large, black tarp. She draped the stiff cloth between Zoro and Luffy, placing it over Luffy’s head. She tucked it down around his body and Zoro immediately felt the younger man relax.

“I think it’s working,” Zoro murmured, releasing his hold on Luffy’s wrists.

Robin nodded, “Of course it is.”

“He feels better now,” Chopper murmured, sitting next to Luffy’s covered torso. He patted the tarp gently. “Thank you.”

“Cho- er, Tony,” Robin corrected with a guilty smile, “Can you understand him?”

“Not everything, but yeah, for the most part, we can understand each other.”

“That’s amazing,” Robin complimented, kneeling down so she wouldn’t fall.

Chopper twisted and fidgeted excitedly, “Aww, that’s… just… I… it’s nothing…”

“You can understand him?” Zoro asked gruffly, his brows furrowed.

“Like I just told Robin,” Chopper began again.

Zoro shook his head, “What’s he thinking? Does he know who he is? Who we are?”

“Well…” Chopper hesitated, “You could say he’s down to pretty much the bare animal instincts. Shelter, food, water, m… pretty much… yeah…”

“Should I get up or no?” Zoro questioned, pushing up slightly off of Luffy.

“I’d stay there,” Robin instructed, “Like a weighted blanket. It might be more comforting.”

“He doesn’t mind,” Chopper insisted. “He’s comfortable.”

“Oh, good,” Zoro murmured, lying back down. “I guess, I’ll just stay here then…”

“Hold yourself up, fat ass. You’ll crush him,” Sanji teased, pushing his foot against Zoro’s bulging arm.

“I thought you were trying to die,” Zoro snapped. “So go on and die. We’re tired of waiting…”

“Where am I going?” Franky demanded impatiently. “Do you have any idea how much it costs to fill this… wait a minute… Never mind. We’re good. Money isn’t a system anymore…”

“Luffy doesn’t want to go too far,” Zoro answered. “We’re still looking for someone.”

“We need a doctor,” Nami insisted. “At least half of us…”

“No hospitals.”

“Think we can find another vet?” Chopper asked, sniffling slightly.

“Wait,” Franky groaned, slowing down. “What’s this?”

“A barricade,” Usopp realized.

“Go around it,” Zoro shouted, “We can’t let anyone see Luffy like this.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Franky murmured, parking. “It’s not just something we can drive around.”

“I can’t see anything!” Zoro barked, still lying on top of Luffy. “What is it?”

“It looks like a dystopian novel,” Sanji replied, extinguishing his cigarette. “More so than the rest of the shit we’ve dealt with.”

“There’s a giant wall of shipping containers,” Usopp explained, speaking low. “Looks like King Kong could live on the other side…” Usopp shook his head, “Or a couple thousand cannibals.”

“It’s a quarantine zone,” Nami realized. “Survivors.”

“Hungry, scared survivors with nothing to live for,” Sanji clarified. “It’s a shelter. And it’s dangerous.”

“Important thing is,” Usopp decided, “Humanity lives on… we’re not the last people around…”

“Thank God,” Robin breathed out, “I was so worried that Nami would be captured and have to become a breeder…”

“Oh, hell no,” Nami protested in disgust. “Smash me with a rock if it comes to that…” Nami thought a moment before adding, “And why ‘Nami’?! You’d be right there with me…”

Robin shook her head, “I’d be decoration only,” she looked out her window, “I can’t have children.”

“Oh, sorry,” Nami murmured guiltily.

“Alright then,” Franky rumbled, “If anyone wants to ditch the group, go now or forever hold your peace…” He gestured toward the compound, “This is probably as good as it gets.” He waited a moment before nodding, “Alright then… let’s find someplace to sew my neck back together…”

“It really is grotesque, dear,” Robin sighed, pressing her hand to his injury.

“Ah, but don’t poke it…”

“I’m not poking it…”

“You are… you’re little fingertips touched it… it hurt… I know…”

“I’m holding it together. It hurts because you have a hole in your freaking neck…”

“I don’t like being face down out in the open,” Zoro protested loudly. “Can we please get somewhere?”

“Yeah, sure,” Franky complained. “I’ll just leave the handy-dandy interstate and get lost in some damn yuppie suburbs as I search for this elusive ‘country’ you both asked for…”

“Doesn’t ‘country’ mean more guns and rednecks and-” Usopp began to panic.

Sanji shook his head, “In this fucking truck with Franky driving, we could drive up on a Klan member and we’d be fine…”

Franky made a face, looking at the back of Sanji’s head in the rearview, “I’m not sure what that means, brother, but I don’t like it.”

“I’m just saying, you’re white. I’m white. The ladies are white. The black guy is in an Army uniform. And we’re in a big, loud truck. We’re a Texan’s wet dream,” Sanji explained, pulling out another cigarette. “Light me, would you, Robin, dear?”

“This is actually one of the most ethnically diverse areas in America,” Nami argued. “You just happened to have a bad experience…” Nami tossed her hair over her shoulder, “I promise. Before the whole zombie thing, this was a great place…”

“I still don’t know where I’m going…” Franky rumbled impatiently.

“Find a doctor’s office. Stop,” Nami instructed. “I’m sure we can figure out how to do stitches together…”

“I can do stitches,” Robin offered.

Franky shook his head vehemently, “I’d rather a 90 year old man with Parkinson’s do my stitches than you, Robbie…”

“I was mad at you when I did it last time,” Robin admitted. “It won’t be like that this time…”

Usopp and Nami exchanged astonished looks. Nami shook her head, “They’re both crazy.”

Usopp nodded, “Yes, ma’am. They’re not right.”

“What situation would you be in, that you’d need to do his stitches _last time_?” Sanji questioned, his eyes narrowed.

Franky shrugged, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Sanji scoffed, meeting Zoro’s gaze. Zoro shook his head, dropping more of his weight to Luffy in exhaustion, “Normal people would’ve run away already. We can’t expect normal from anyone that helps us at this point.”

Sanji nodded in agreement, “Touché.”

It took a while to drive around the massive compound, but eventually they were back to the interstate and then they easily found a doctor’s office. Usopp was forced to go in first, being that he was unwounded and not weighing down Luffy. He returned a few minutes later, sweaty and pale but giving an all clear.

They shut Luffy in one of the examination rooms and rigged the door. They argued about whom was the most qualified to nurse the injured and then when Robin won Franky went into mourning.

“You’re such a baby,” Robin teased, kissing him on the forehead when he was finished. “Your arm is chopped off. You’re shot. But you whine about me coming at you with a needle…”

“You’re a very beautiful woman and I love you,” Franky said, swallowing in relief it was over. “But you’re scary.”

“Good,” she murmured, placing a glow in the dark pink Band-Aid on his chin. “And I love you too.” She turned around to Sanji and smiled, “Next!”

“I’m fine.”

Robin and Nami both scoffed, “Yeah, sure. You’re practically wilting. Get over here.”

 “Where’re you going?” Usopp asked as Zoro walked away.

Zoro nodded down the hall, “I’m just gonna go sit outside his room.”

“Don’t you think that’ll scare him?” Usopp questioned.

Zoro shrugged, hesitating until Chopper spoke up, “He knows your scent. He knows we’re in here. I don’t see…” Chopper paused before continuing, “I don’t see how he’d mind too much if you sat outside the door…”

“Can you tell him something or does it not work like that?” Zoro asked, walking slowly as Chopper followed him down the hall.

“I… I can try…”

“Okay,” Zoro breathed, kneeling outside Luffy’s containment room. “Can you tell him not to be scared? That I’ll take care of him?” Zoro leaned against the door, “Tell him I’ll protect him. No matter what.”

Chopper looked at Zoro and then at the door. And then Chopper nodded, looking back at Zoro with a smile. “Okay, Zoro! He knows!”


	30. Book: Stocked for an Apocalypse: IX

A few days later Luffy woke up on the floor. He began to startle before he realized Zoro was sleeping against the wall. He slid across the tile and stared at the older man. He was sleeping heavily, his breathing thick and a little noisy.

Luffy checked himself over. His clothes were in absolute tatters. He was dirty and grimy and stained black in certain places. But, most importantly, he wasn’t in pain. He looked himself over once more before nudging Zoro with his foot, “Hey! Zoro!”

Zoro opened one eye at a time before he woke up. He turned to Luffy and smiled, “You’re back.”

“What happened?” Luffy asked, walking around the examination room curiously.

“You were injected with T serum.”

Luffy’s face tightened, “Are we captured?”

Zoro shook his head quickly, “No.”

“Where are we?” Luffy asked, opening up the cupboards.

“A clinic,” Zoro answered, climbing to his feet. “We all made it, but some of us are in better condition than others.” Zoro hesitated, “And there’s something we need to talk about first…”

“How long has it been?” Luffy asked, scratching his stomach.

“A few days,” Zoro answered, “but, Luffy, there’s…”

“Let’s eat,” Luffy insisted, twisting the door knob. He jiggled the door until he realized it was locked. He unlocked it and smiled at Zoro, “Think there’s food out there?”

“Luffy,” Zoro snapped, kicking the door shut. “Wait a minute…”

“What?” Luffy asked, wide eyed and expectant.

“It’s not just us,” Zoro explained quickly. “The Revolutionary Army people, some of them are here…”

“My dad?” Luffy asked, his eyes narrowed.

Zoro shook his head, “No.” Luffy went to open the door again and Zoro kicked it shut once more. He licked his lips before speaking, “It’s an intense situation out there…”

Luffy nodded, “What do they want?”

“To talk to you.”

Luffy shrugged, “How long have they been here?”

“A few days.”

“How long have they been watching us?”

“A little longer.”

Luffy nodded, “’Kay.”

Luffy opened the door and walked through it. He walked down the hall and into the waiting room. He looked around at the familiar faces and smiled, waving lazily, “Hey, guys.”

“You’re up! Back? Whatever!” Usopp cheered.

Luffy nodded, “Yeah.”

“Are you up to speed?” Sanji asked, standing.

Luffy nodded again, “Think so.”

“Follow me,” Sanji instructed walking through the door and leading him back down the hallway. He walked to the end room, the doctor’s personal office. Sanji knocked softly before opening the door. “Luffy’s awake.”

“Ah, Luffy,” the blonde man said, straightening up in his chair. He stood and reached forward, clasping Luffy’s shoulder gently. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Who are you?” Luffy asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

“I thought you might not remember,” the young man sighed, “They told me about the Memoriae implant.”

“Convenient for you, if you’re lying,” Zoro barked, appearing suddenly in the doorway.

The woman in the second chair smiled, “And very inconvenient since we’re telling the truth…”

“We met in Brazil,” the man continued. “I was your liaison with the Army once Shanks and Beckman went off the grid…” he gestured to the woman beside him, “And this is Koala, she’s my partner.”

Luffy shook his head, “I don’t remember you guys at all.”

Zoro stepped forward, “Franky does.”

Luffy turned to face Zoro curiously, “What?”

The young man frowned, adjusting his clothes. He perched against the cluttered desk and removed his hat. He was handsome but heavily scarred. He licked his lips before finally replying, “It seems I encountered one of your companions during the event.”

“Trench coat, gas mask man,” Zoro explained quickly.

“I’m too hungry to follow any of this,” Luffy decided, turning around. “I’m gonna find something to eat first.” He turned halfway around, “If you can walk and talk, that’d be best. I don’t like this place…”

“My name is Sabo,” the man clarified, following after Luffy. He kept his distance, noting how Sanji and Zoro flanked the smaller man. “I work directly under your father…”

“What father?” Luffy asked, opening the fridge. It was very evidently used for medicine and biological samples until recently. He grabbed some deli meat and ripped open the package. “I don’t think we really had much of a connection anymore.”

Sabo shrugged, “Understandable, but you and I have spent nearly a year corresponding.” Sabo reconsidered his strategy, “I located Zoro for you.”

Luffy nodded, “Really?”

Sabo smiled, “You were looking for Law, Sanji, and Zoro. We located Sanji easily. He was under almost unheard of surveillance. We knew that Law was moving with the D Foundation’s president… And when we found Zoro, you asked to come here immediately.”

“Sounds like me,” Luffy decided, finishing the meat. “Why are you here now?”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to be in Texas,” Sabo continued. “We thought you were headed to the rendezvous point and that Zoro was headed to safety in Shreveport.”

“I got held up,” Luffy murmured, searching for more food.

“You never showed up,” Sabo said, handing Luffy a bag of cookies. “It didn’t take long to track the D Foundation movement. When they found you, we found you.”

“Thanks,” Luffy mumbled, popping open the package of cookies.

“We didn’t plan on interfering with you,” Sabo admitted, “But the D Foundation is too big of a threat. You were lucky to escape at the zoo and at strip center.”

“So what do you want? Me to come back with you? What?” Luffy asked, chewing.

Sabo and Koala exchanged looks, “Well,” she began. “We were hoping you’d come back with us. It’s safer if you do.”

“But we know you’re looking for Law,” Sabo reasoned. “And you’re probably hesitant to leave if you think he’s here.”

“Is he?” Luffy asked, his brow arched.

Sabo hesitated, “Well…”

“Never mind that, I’ll find him myself,” Luffy muttered, “I do wanna know though, why’d you do it?”

“The D Foundation and Germa Six Six are evil,” Sabo began. “But the government that funded them is even worse. People like you and Law and Teach and Chopper were created in an effort to hurt people. _Other_ people.” Sabo was serious as he spoke, passionate. “And otherness kills humanity.”

“But the tens of millions of people dying all over…? What are they?” Sanji asked.

Sabo met his gaze, “Complicit.”

“How so?” Sanji asked, gritting his teeth.

“Fear buys votes. Lobbyists buy politicians. Taxes buy weapons. Weapons kill _others_.”

“And every old man or woman or child killed is guilty?” Sanji shook his head, “No. It’s the people with the money and power who are guilty. Attack them if you’ve got to attack anyone…”

“Right or wrong, it’s done.” Luffy interjected suddenly. “Tell me what you want me to do. Why are you here? You know I won’t come with you…”

“I’m here to offer assistance,” Sabo said, pulling a bag from his jacket. “I have immunizations for everyone in your party. And I have something for you.”

“What?” Luffy asked, watching as Sabo opened the bag. He pulled out a small vial, filled with two silver capsules. He took the proffered vial and studied it curiously. “What is this?”

“It’s an end.”

Zoro looked at Sabo in shock, “What?!”

“Keep it on you at all times,” Sabo instructed. “You can swallow the whole vial if you’re captured and take it later. To avoid torture, break one capsule between your teeth. It’s fast. And permanent.”

“For me? It’s permanent for me?” Luffy asked, studying it in awe.

“It’s permanent for you.”

“Why’s there two?” Luffy questioned quietly.

Sabo licked his lips before replying, “For Law, when you find him.”

“How do you know it’s permanent?” Zoro demanded.

“Because that’s what was used to ‘euthanize’ the other people in Deadhouse,” Koala explained. “We found all the information in the files. It took 7 years to develop. It’s extremely lethal to everything and everyone…”

“You assume I’ll be captured again,” Luffy realized, clasping his fingers around the vial.

“The likelihood is incredibly high. You’re looking for Law who’s with the D Foundation. You’re moving in predictable patterns.” Sabo sighed heavily, “I don’t want you to be captured, but you’re not making it hard for them.”

Luffy’s face drew downward into a pout, “I don’t think so…”

“Luffy,” Sabo pressed. “I’m standing here talking to you. You aren’t hard to find.”

“I can’t leave Law,” Luffy argued. “I already did… I can’t just… If you guys would’ve just…” Luffy shook his head, “I won’t blame anyone else. This is something I have to do. I have to save Law.”

“I understand,” Sabo admitted. “I just wish you’d reconsider.”

“We’ll leave you with the coordinates for the rendezvous point,” Koala breathed, writing down information on a pad of paper, “If you change your mind.”

“Or when I save Law and am ready to leave,” Luffy suggested.

Sabo smiled and nodded, “Exactly. Hurry up and rescue him and get the hell out of here.”

“What about Usopp and Nami and Robin and Franky?” Sanji asked. “Are they welcome to evacuate to safety?”

Sabo smiled at Sanji, “Things can be arranged for friends of Luffy.”

“Why’s my pattern predictable?” Luffy asked suddenly.

“You’re in the same city. You travel along the interstate. You pick large retailers with loads of supplies. You stick mainly to the ‘ground zero’ area. And most noticeably, you attract the horde to you and it’s simple to follow their migration patterns,” Koala rattled off. “Plus you’ve assembled a bit of an entourage.”

Luffy made a guilty face, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Is Teach safe?” Luffy asked suddenly.

Sabo and Koala looked at each other before Koala replied, “He’s out of the country. We’ve made zero contact with him.”

Luffy nodded, “He’s an old goat bastard, but he’s my old goat bastard.”

“So beside suicide, what do you recommend?” Zoro snapped.

“Find an area heavily concentrated with zombies. Settle down and formulate a plan. Keep the electricity usage and visibility low. Keep your heads down. Find Law and get out.”

“And how do we find Law without looking around?” Luffy demanded.

Sabo smiled, “Luffy, you’re very special but intelligence gathering isn’t your specialty.” Sabo chuckled, “You’ve assembled a unique crew of people. Use their talents.” Sabo shook his head, “If the car mechanic can build an EMP, you’re in good shape.”

“It’s time to think smart,” Koala insisted. “Not to just run around in panic mode. Come up with an actual plan.”

“Ohhhh…” Luffy drawled, “I see… so…yeah… mysterious…”

Sanji clicked his tongue, “They’re telling you to hunker down and come up with an actual plan. There’s nothing mysterious involved here, Luf.”

Luffy looked over at Sanji and winked before turning to Sabo. “Okay. So you came here to drop off poison for Law and me. And then you told me to hide from the D Foundation. But why are you here, ya know, telling me these things? What do you get from this?”

“Shouldn’t you be plotting the destruction of the rest of the United States or something?” Luffy asked, finishing the bag of cookies. Zoro handed him a bag of jerky and he teared it open, his eyes locked on Sabo. “Why’d you take the time out of your busy doomsday schedule?”

“You have very unique and inreplicable talents, Luffy,” Sabo explained. “The D Foundation and Germa Six Six want you back. The United States government want you dead and disposed of. Other foreign governments would literally kill to get their hands on your physiology…” Sabo shrugged, “The Revolutionary Army believes in freedom above all else. We could just kill you. Make sure you don’t end up an experiment in another lab in another country… but we don’t want to do that…”

“That’s why we’ve given you those pills,” Koala interjected. “So, if you must, you can make the right choice.”

“The choice to kill himself?!” Sanji snapped. “You can just fuck off.”

“The right to choose,” Sabo clarified. “The choice of freedom from pain and agony and fear…”

“Pills aside,” Luffy murmured, pressing his hand against Sanji’s chest in a calming gesture. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What?” Sabo asked, shaking his head.

“Thanks for getting me out,” Luffy said, “but don’t ever use me again.”

“We,” Koala began.

“You used us to start this whole thing,” Luffy cut through. He turned toward her, his eyes narrowed in anger, “You didn’t ask me. I didn’t have a choice. Law didn’t have a choice…” Luffy turned back to Sabo, “So tell your leader that. Tell him I said thank you but he’s a hypocritical bastard…”

Sabo nodded, “I’ll tell him.”

“Thanks,” Luffy replied with an easy smile, “Now get the fuck out.”

“You heard him,” Zoro murmured, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, Sir,” Sabo said, nodding politely. “Take care of yourself, Luffy.”

“You too,” Luffy replied, chewing on a strip of jerky.

“I’ll see them out,” Zoro replied, following after Koala and Sabo.

Luffy turned, looking Sanji up and down, “You look kinda terrible.”

“Thanks,” Sanji groaned, leaning against the counter.

Luffy snickered, “Sorry. How’re your fingers? They got smashed pretty badly, didn’t they?”

Sanji nodded, lifting his bandaged hands, “They’re fine.”

“Fine?” Luffy looked at the mess of gauze skeptically, “Yeah?”

“Uh huh,” Sanji repeated, “They’ve been treated by the world’s greatest zoologist and a flight school drop out.”

“How’s Franky doing?” Luffy asked between swallowing.

“Well, he’d been healing up pretty well until Sabo showed up. He went into traction.”

Luffy snickered, “Huh?”

“He recognized Sabo, ya know, as the dude who killed all his friends and turned them into zombies…” Sanji explained. “And so Robin has been trying to keep him less homicidal in the records room.”

Luffy nodded, “I see.”

“I haven’t wanted to mention anything to anyone else, but I think…” Sanji hesitated.

“What?”

Sanji sighed heavily before replying, “I think your blood transfusion did something…”

“Like what?”

“I could swear he was shot in the head back in that cell phone store.”

“But he’s fine…”

“Yeah.”

Luffy nodded slowly, “Yeah, that does sound pretty interesting.”

“I could be wrong.”

“You could be, I guess.”

“But I don’t think I am.”

“Me neither.”

Sanji licked his lips, “I wonder… when his blood replenishes and all of yours is replaced. I wonder if his luck will ‘run out’…”

“I don’t plan on letting anyone else get hurt.”

“I know, but…”

Luffy shook his head, “There’re only three people in the world like me. Do you understand what that feels like? It feels terrible. And it makes me angry. I’m like this for a reason. I have to be. And that reason should be good. If I can’t protect my friends, why am I even here?” Luffy closed his eyes. “I’m not just a weapon. I’ve got to be more than that.”

“You’re already more than that.”

Luffy looked at Sanji for a long time before speaking again, “We need to leave this place.”

Sanji nodded, “Yeah. It kinda blows here.”

Luffy laughed softly, “Yeah. I’ve only been awake an hour and I’m bored as hell.”

“I’m gonna go let Franky know he can quit growling,” Sanji decided, tucking his bandaged hands into his pockets.

Luffy wandered down the hall and into the waiting room. He waved a strip of dried meat at Usopp and Nami and sat down on the couch. “What’s up?”

Zoro grunted, tossing a rolled up magazine back onto the stack. Nami shrugged. She sat on the floor between Usopp’s legs. He was twisting her hair into intricate braids. Luffy didn’t have to ask to know that Usopp pulled hard, Nami’s face was nearly in a permanent grimace.

“Nothing much,” Usopp murmured, holding a bit of Nami’s sectioned hair in his mouth.

“Cool!” Luffy murmured, scooting along the couch to get a closer look. “Can you do my hair too?”

“Your hair’s a little short,” Usopp said simply.

“Aww…” Luffy pouted. He pulled on his shaggy black hair. “I think I’d look stupid if I grew it out any longer.”

“Yeah, don’t…” Nami insisted, grimacing slightly as Usopp continued to braid. “You know, you’d look killer with a hot undercut.”

“What’s that?” Luffy asked, tugging on his hair.

“Ya know, I should just give everyone make overs!” Nami decided, smiling as Robin, Franky, Chopper, and Sanji walked in. “Wanna do makeovers, Robin?”

“Does it include proper deodorant application?” Robin asked.

Nami smiled and nodded, “Absolutely.”

“How long until you’re finished?” Luffy asked, watching Usopp.

“Not long. Why?” Usopp replied.

Luffy tossed the empty bag onto the stack of magazines, “Cause we’re headed out.”

“Alright,” Usopp mumbled, braiding even faster. “Almost done.”

“I’m glad you’re back to normal,” Chopper said, sitting on the couch beside Luffy. “We were worried about you.”

“I think we were more worried about Zoro, but yeah, glad you’re awake,” Franky murmured.

“I told you he wouldn’t eat me,” Zoro snapped, leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

“To be fair, he considered it but decided not to,” Chopper murmured.

“No he didn’t!” Zoro barked in offense.

“Oh sure,” Chopper groaned, “I can understand him and everything, but just ignore me…”

Luffy snickered, “I would never eat Zoro.” He looked at Zoro and smiled, “Even if he was the last meat on Earth.”

“And done!” Usopp declared, rubbing his hands together with finality. “How’s it look?”

“Like she’s a single mother that’s gonna pay you in couponing,” Franky replied.

“Never speak again,” Robin gasped, smacking Franky’s arm roughly.

Nami’s mouth dropped open, she curled her hands into fists and looked to Robin. “Robin, honey?”

“Of course, Nami, dear, of course,” Robin murmured, grabbing a handful of Franky’s privates. She squeezed viciously, twisting his genitals in her hand. “Francis…”

“Ahhhhhh! I’m sorry. I’m sorry…. Robbie… Robin… I’m sorry…”

“Apologize to Nami.”

“Agh. I’m sorry, girlie… Ah. I’m sorry, Nami…”

“And now to Usopp.”

“Why Usopp? Ahhhhh! I’m sorry, Usopp.”

“And now to single mothers and couponers everywhere.”

“Rob-in…”

“Francis.”

“I’m sorry to all the mothers and ladies who use coupons.”

“I used coupons,” Zoro murmured, folding his legs beneath him in the chair. “It’s not just a lady thing…”

“Robbbbbbiiiiiiinnnnnn…. Please…. I’m sorry. I’m sorry to Nami and Usopp and all the women and children harmed by my joke…”

“Would this sort of violence be acceptable and amusing if it were the other way around?” Franky demanded, rubbing himself as Robin let go.

“Absolutely not,” Sanji gasped.

“Nope,” Usopp shook his head.

“Oh, Franky, I’m sorry,” Robin sighed. “Did I actually hurt you?”

Franky made a face, still grabbing hold of himself, “Yeah, woman. You did.”

“I wasn’t even grabbing that hard. I didn’t even use my nails,” Robin breathed, tugging gently on Franky’s earlobe.

“Yeah, well, my _juevos_ are special. And they like a gentle touch…”

“A gentle touch?” Robin murmured softly, her hand sliding down Franky’s chest.

“Uh, yeah,” Franky exhaled, watching Robin.

“Ahem,” Zoro coughed loudly. “We were leaving…”

“Ah, yeah, that’s right…” Franky said with a nod. “We were leaving.”

“Does my hair really look bad?” Nami asked, turning to Usopp.

Usopp shook his head, “Nah. It’s fine. I promise. You look great. Better than great.”

“It’s good,” Zoro said, nodding his head.

“You are a vision, Nami, lovely, Nami…” Sanji cooed.

“I like it,” Robin added, “My best friend in high school had hair just like that.”

“I think it’s cool,” Luffy insisted, stretching wide. “Like one of those really cute dogs that chase after sheep.”

“Undo it,” Nami shrieked, sitting down in a huff. “Undo it now!”


	31. Book: Enemy Lines: I

**Part VI: Enemy Lines**

He could feel the heat slowly dissipating from beside him. He was groggy, a strange and metallic taste in his mouth. He blinked sleepily, his body inexplicably sore and stiff. He opened his eyes, his black lashes fluttering heavily. He was in a large bedroom, fancy and impeccably decorated.

There was pressure on his neck. He ran his fingers over the sleek metal, slowly remembering when it had first been put on him. It was slim and cold and heavier than it ought to be. He laughed humorlessly, his voice vibrating through the metal. Slowly, everything was coming back to him.

He sat up, the white, unbelievably soft sheets, pooling at his bare waist. He tried to stand but his legs gave out and he collapsed to the cold, hard marble and pearl floor. Even the fucking tile was impeccable. He hissed in discomfort, one of his legs held awkwardly above him.

 He reached up and touched the chain tethered to his ankle. He examined the lock, realizing quickly it was practically crack-proof.  His ankle was bruised terribly where the metal rubbed against his skin. It surprised him; he regenerated with such ease, but he was bruised?

The exquisite French doors opened and a butler entered the room. He looked from the empty bed to Law spilled onto the floor and let out a flustered gasp, “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were awake.”

Law pulled the fluffy comforter off the bed to cover his nakedness. He nodded, closing his eyes in embarrassment, “What are you doing in here?”

“Your breakfast,” the man said simply, placing the tray on the table on the opposite side of the bed. He looked from the bed to Law unsurely. “Do you… do you need… help?”

Law realized the wide berth he’d been given, not out of privacy but out of fear. Law smiled, his yellow eyes nearly glowing in the dim light. “I’m fine, but if you could,” Law drawled, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Could you open the blinds?”

The butler nodded, “Of course.”

Law climbed back onto the bed, noting how wonderful the breakfast smelled. Law tossed the comforter into a ball and crawled across the massive bed. He was fairly certain that no one could need such a large bed, ever.

He watched the butler opening the blinds as he pulled the tray of food onto his lap. There was a fresh flower on the wooden tray and the food was served on fine China. Law stared from his eggs to the spoon provided in amusement, “No fork?”

“Ah, no, I’m sorry,” the butler replied, drawing the curtains neatly aside.

“You realize I don’t need a fork to kill you, right?” Law murmured lowly, relishing the sweat that beaded down the man’s temple. “I wouldn’t need a spoon for that matter, either.”

“The young Master will return shortly,” the butler announced, backing toward the closet, his eyes on Law. He assembled a tasteful black ensemble, “He wishes you to wear this today.”

Law rolled his eyes and threw himself back to the bed. He grabbed the frittata from the plate and chewed it messily in bed, not caring where the crumbs fell. “Do you need assistance getting to the bath?”

Law turned in confusion, “I can’t very well reach it from here, can I?”

“Ah, I see, remember,” the butler said softly, removing a pin from a large bar at the foot of the bed. Several more yards of chain spilled out from inside the bar. “You remove this and it releases more, uh, chain…”

Law felt his cheeks fill with warmth. His memory was still foggy. Law nodded, “I can manage from here.”

“Ring the bell if there’s anything you need,” the butler insisted, backing toward the double doors. He gestured with his hand to the pull cord beside the bed, “Anything at all. I’m at your service.”

“Wanna let me out then?” Law chuckled humorlessly. The man didn’t even bother to reply. The doors clicking shut behind him were answer enough.

Law looked around the elegant room in confusion, wracking his brain. Finally he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He growled in frustration, kicking the side table and scattering his breakfast across the floor, “Where the fuck am I?!”

He heard movement behind the door and stood as Doflamingo Donquixote entered the room. Doflamingo smiled, tossing his jacket over one of the fine chairs along the wall. He looked at the mess of thrown food and grinned even wider, “Breakfast not to your taste?”

“What…?” Was all Law managed to say. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably.

“I wasn’t gone long,” Doflamingo murmured, placing his wallet in a crystal bowl. “Did you miss me? Is that why you’re throwing tantrums?”

“I did not…!” Law shouted, his eyes closing. He licked his lips and sat down on the bed, facing the wall of windows. “And I wasn’t throwing a tantrum I was-”

“Go shower,” Doflamingo interrupted, speaking over Law. “Get dressed. We’re leaving soon.”

“Where are we going?” Law asked, standing again unsurely.

Doflamingo smiled, “Wanna get married and honeymoon somewhere warm and sandy?”

“What?! No… that’s…”

“I’m just fucking with you,” Doflamingo breathed out, shaking his head. “That’s disgusting. Go shower. You’re disgusting.” Law walked around the bed, tripping when a bit of his chain wrapped around the leg of the bed. He stumbled and hit the wall with his hand, catching himself. Doflamingo laughed, tossing himself into one of the chairs. “Hurry. Go on.”

Law jumped when he saw his own reflection in the mirror. His face was covered with dried blood. His teeth were stained pink. There was bruising all over his body and flakes of long dried blood.

Law leaned heavily against the sink vanity. He tried to remember the last thing he, _well_ , remembered. He turned on the sink and rinsed his mouth, spitting back into the basin. He looked at his reflection critically; he pulled at the corners of his eyes, stretching the darkened skin. He shook his head and sighed, “What the hell, Law?”

There was something dreadful and painful about the silence. He showered in the beautiful stone shower. The water was soft and warm. The soap was fragrant and expensive. Everything was luxurious, whether you were from Deadhouse or not. But the isolation was unbearable.

_“I’ll find you. I promise.”_

Law dropped the shampoo. He looked around the empty shower in disbelief. He knew he’d heard it. He knew he heard Luffy’s voice. It was as clear as anything. But no one was there. Especially not Luffy.

“Need help reaching anything?” Doflamingo called into the bathroom.

“Fuck you,” Law snapped, rinsing quickly. He turned off the water and turned, stepping carefully over his chain. He climbed out and wrapped himself several times with the enormous towel, fresh from the warmer.

“Let me shave for you,” Doflamingo breathed out, stepping into the bathroom. He reached into the cabinet, pulling out his grooming kit. He gestured to the counter space and patted pointedly, “Take a seat.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Doflamingo smiled, scrunching up his nose, “Sorry, Lawww, just can’t trust you with sharp objects yet…”

“You’ll never be able to trust me with sharp objects,” Law warned, stepping away from Doflamingo.

“Take a seat and let me fix your god damn face,” Doflamingo demanded impatiently. “We are on a time table today, Law.”

Once Law had given in, Doflamingo spread the scented cream across Law’s face. He removed the straight edge razor from his kit and began to cleanly shave the hair from Law’s face and neck, leaving only his goatee.

Doflamingo’s large hands were warm and he moved Law carefully, his fingers pressing against his veins and lingering just a moment too long. When he wiped Law’s face clean with a warm cloth he finally dropped his hand to Law’s throat, pressing his thumb painfully into it.

“Aren’t we…” Law gasped, his throat constricted, “in a rush…?”

Doflamingo lightly sliced the blade over the dark blue vein in Law’s neck. Blood trickled down, spilling over Law’s wet body and into the towel. Doflamingo licked the blade before rinsing it in the sink. He put the kit back up in his cabinet and smiled, “Get dressed then.”

Law stared after Doflamingo incredulously, “Fucking piece of shit…” He grabbed toilet paper and stuck it against his small cut, staunching the bleeding. “Fucking lunatic.”

An hour later they were on a plane to Mexico. In the new world order, it wasn’t easy getting anywhere with the United States on your passport. But Donquixote money was good money, and Doflamingo easily paid their way through political red tape.

Almost immediately upon landing they were in a meeting. Law never understood why he was expected to go along to these things. He realized he was simply decoration to Doflamingo Donquixote, but he still couldn’t understand the elder man’s desire to show him off. He sat in his chair, brooding and silent.

Every once in a while, one of the chairman would get brave; they’d let their gaze linger a little too long. He’d catch them and stare them down with bright yellow eyes. And he never looked away first.

As usual, Luffy was the main topic of the meeting. L.U.F. had been spotted and near capture multiple times, but always got away in the end. It infuriated them. Law chewed on his fingernails, tearing at the rough skin as he listened to all the ways these men planned on incapacitating his former cellmate.

“We have the others,” one of the chairman insisted. “That should be enough. One isn’t going to do anything…”

“L.U.F is enough,” Caesar insisted, slapping his hand on the table. “If the Russians get a hold of him…”

Law sighed heavily, sinking further into his chair. Doflamingo turned and smiled down at him, “Bored, dear?” _Dear_. It was Doflamingo Donquixote’s way of calling someone a cunt. “If you’d captured him when you had the chance, we wouldn’t be sitting here.”

“He got away,” Law said dryly. “I did what I could.”

“Of course, dear.”

“Doflamingo, there has to be some accountability,” one of the Germa Six Six representatives complained. “You provide security, we provide the scientists. We have to have L.U.F. back. Out of all the others, his tests showed the highest-”

Caesar snapped his fingers loudly, “Suffice it to say, each of them are needed.”

“Why? The cat’s out of the bag. The government will never give us another dime. We’re finished in the U.S.” One of the chairman argued, “We should just move on with the assets the company has left.”

“I would love to agree with you, but that little boy has really pissed me off,” Doflamingo said, dipping his chair back as he spoke. “We’re going to find him and drag him back here by his fucking ears if we have to. And then I’m going to rip him apart at the seams for causing me so much damn trouble.”

“Sorry about Vergo,” Law said, suddenly speaking. “I hadn’t really had a chance to express my sympathies yet…” He met Doflamingo’s gaze, his lips twitching up in the corner. “Sorry for your loss.”

Doflamingo counted on his fingers slowly, “Let’s see, you’ve reset four times since your last episode, so I have two more…?” He pulled his pistol out of his waistband and fired rapidly into Law’s stomach. He sat back and licked his lips, watching as Law struggled. He lifted his foot, pressing his shoe painfully hard against Law’s wound. “Does it hurt, dear? No sense in hanging on…” Doflamingo ground his foot roughly against Law’s bleeding stomach. “Just die.”

Law spit up a mouthful of thick, red blood. He smiled with red teeth, a wild look in his wild eyes, “Worth it, motherfucker…” His head drooped forward and he began to twitch.

“You can’t rely on the 6 reset rule,” Caesar insisted. “It’s not foolproof.”

“Nothing is,” Doflamingo sighed in annoyance. “And so what? I can handle him any way he comes at me.”

“It’s rather unethical to drag him around like that,” one of the scientists complained.

Doflamingo laughed deeply, “I don’t wanna hear that from anyone like you. I watched you, remember? I know what you’ve done. I know what you were too afraid to even write down…”

“Let’s not argue,” Caesar panicked, waving his hands in a cease fire. “We all want the same thing. And that is for this LUF issue to be resolved.”

“I say we nuke Texas and be done with it.”

“That’s insane, do you have any idea…”

“It’s fucking hell down there now…”

“I own property out in the Hill Country and…”

Law gasped as he inhaled his first breath. He looked around the room in confusion, his eyes finally settling on Doflamingo beside him. He cleared his throat and reached for the glass of water he’d long ago abandoned on the table. He drank quickly, rinsing the taste of blood from his mouth.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Law looked at Doflamingo wordlessly. In a few minutes he’d remember what happened, but for now he was confused and uncomfortable. He turned toward Doflamingo, a strange needful pleading to his voice, “I want to leave.”

Doflamingo chuckled indulgently, “Sure.” Doflamingo stood up, rising to his full impressive height. He pulled Law’s chair out from the table and grabbed Law’s slender wrist. He tugged the dazed man from his chair and led him toward the door, “This meeting is over.”

“But…”

“My feet are falling asleep,” Doflamingo complained, frowning. “Let’s continue this conversation later…”

“When?!”

Doflamingo adjusted his sunglasses and smiled, “Later.”

Law remembered why he reset by the time they were in the back of the limo. He glared at Doflamingo, his arms crossed over his chest. He hissed as Doflamingo hit him with a clean shirt he’d launched at him.

“Change.”

Law didn’t respond. He ripped the torn, bloody shirt over his head and wiped his stomach as clean as possible. He shrugged the fresh shirt over his shoulders and pulled it down into place.

“Purple’s a good color on you.”

Law still didn’t respond. He stared out the window, secretly amazed by the sights he was seeing. He’d never let Doflamingo know, but he was captivated by the outside world. The Law before Deadhouse was gone and everything not Deadhouse was new and strange and wondrous. And even in the worst circumstance, in the worst company, Law couldn’t help but try to absorb everything.

“Stop here,” Doflamingo instructed the driver, popping open his door before it had even slowed. He climbed from the limo awkwardly, his large size a challenge. “Come on, Law. Walk with me.”

“Why are we here?” Law asked, ignoring the uneasy glances from the locals.

Doflamingo smiled, his ankles clicking slightly as they walked down the street. He adjusted his sunglasses, his hands sliding into his pockets, “I’ve had a craving for Mexican food. And with California and Texas quarantined…” Doflamingo smiled. “How else was I supposed to get some flautas?”

Law snarled under his breath, “Be serious.”

“You’re such a brat,” Doflamingo complained, “LUF wouldn’t treat me this way.”

Law swiveled, his hands bent into threatening claws. He hesitated as Doflamingo pressed his pistol against his cheek. And then his demeanor changed, Law smiled, “Go ahead. Shoot me. What’s it matter to me?”

“If I shoot you, you’ll die,” Doflamingo breathed, leaning down to address Law. “And when you reset you’ll start tearing through this place like tissue paper _. ‘Oh Dios mÍo!’_ They’ll all scream…”

Law clicked his tongue in frustration, “Fine.”

“Now,” Doflamingo drawled. “About dinner…”

“You didn’t really bring me all the way out here for some fucking taquitos did you?”

“Flautas and no,” Doflamingo admitted. He grabbed Law’s chin and tilted his head, directing him to look in a specific direction. “Notice anything?”

Law didn’t know how he didn’t realize. He didn’t know how it could possibly have taken him so long to notice. Law was speechless, stammering over his words. He didn’t even need a second glance to recognize the man sleeping at the bar across the street.

“What? It’s… What  is he doing here?” Law demanded, turning toward Doflamingo. “What is this?”

Doflamingo pulled Law against him tightly, “It’s a bit of a shock isn’t it? I understand. But calm down…”

“What’s going on?” Law breathed out, shaking his head. He let Doflamingo pull on him and hold him tight. He felt faint, or perhaps, like he’d vomit. “I don’t understand.”

“Come on, Law, don’t be so dramatic,” Doflamingo chuckled, holding Law so he wouldn’t fall. “Let’s go have a seat. Shall we?”

“That’s not…”

Doflamingo released his hold on Law and walked off. He crossed the street quickly, ducking as he entered the small bar. He sat down next to the sleeping man, smiling at the blonde man beside him.

Law stood motionlessly for a long time. He finally moved forward, too stunned to check the traffic before crossing the street. He ignored the car horns and the angry shouts and ran into the bar. He immediately gripped the sleeping man’s shoulder, twisting him around on his stool.

The sleeping man woke, his eyelashes fluttering as they opened. The sleep dissipated from his freckled face and his lips turned upward in excitement as he recognized the man in front of him, “Law!”

Law shook his head, “No… No… You’re dead… You’re both dead…”

Marco cleared his throat, turning to get a better look at Law, “Hey, kid. You grew a lot. You look good.”

Law sat down on the dusty floor. His head was tilted back as he stared up at the young man on the barstool above him. He couldn’t find the words. He couldn’t even form the thoughts. Finally he managed to whisper, “It can’t be…”

“I never said they were dead,” Doflamingo breathed. “I just said they weren’t coming back.”

“Where have you been?” Law breathed out, his eyes wide.

Ace smiled, “I got transferred out of Deadhouse.”

“But… but why? How?” Law gaped.

Ace shrugged, “I don’t have the virus anymore. I don’t tolerate injections anymore and I can’t reset without intervention.”

“W-where have you been?” Law questioned, his throat tight.

“We were moved from Deadhouse into Bellator,” Marco explained. “A unit that specializes in military strength, physical upgrades, that sort of thing…”

“It’s been forever,” Ace breathed out. “How’s Luffy?”

Law shrugged unsurely, “Good. I think. I guess… I mean… I don’t know…”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Doflamingo chuckled, “Get off the floor. You look so pathetic down there, Law.”

Law looked toward Doflamingo, “Wait a moment, is Corazon-?”

Doflamingo laughed forcefully, “Nah. He’s fucking dead.” He pulled Law to his feet forcefully, “And he’s staying that way.”


	32. Book: Enemy Lines: II

He felt hot. He was groggy and there was a heavy taste of blood in his mouth. He blinked; his body exhaustedly sore and stiff. He opened his eyes, his black lashes fluttering heavily. He was in a large bedroom, it would have been very impeccably decorated if it wasn’t completely destroyed.

There was uncomfortable pressure on his neck. It felt difficult to swallow. He ran his fingers over the sleek metal, slowly remembering when it had first been put on him. It was slim and cold and heavier than it ought to be. He laughed humorlessly, his voice vibrating through the metal. Slowly, everything was coming back to him.

He sat up, looking around at the pool of blood that had dried beneath him. He wriggled his toes and touched the chain tethered to his ankle. He examined the lock with great interest. If he had enough time,…

He looked over at the side table. There was a tray of food waiting for him. And an outfit was prepared, laid out on the vanity. He sniffed the breakfast, crinkling up his nose in distaste. He wasn’t hungry. If anything he felt nauseatingly full.

Law stood up, unhooking the chain from the foot of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and paused, staring at the gallons of blood smeared across the marble floor. There was a message scrawled through the blood with a messy, almost unintelligible hand, _Alive._

Law caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He pressed his finger against his heavy eyelids. He pulled his gaunt cheeks tight, exposing two rows of red teeth. He examined himself with a sort of detached curiosity. _Is that me?,_ was what he thought.

_Alive._ Law dropped down against the counter, leaning his head into the sink. He turned on the faucet, letting the cold water pour over his head. _Who’s alive?_ There was something indescribably lonely in forgetfulness.

There was a knock on Law’s door and he jumped, knocking his head against the steel faucet. He grunted loudly, turning off the water and straightening up. He grabbed a towel, wiping his hair roughly. “What?”

The exquisite French doors opened and Marco entered the room. He looked around curiously, clocking the blood-soaked bed and immediately focusing his attention elsewhere. “Good afternoon…”

“Ah,” Law murmured, nodding his head. “So you’re alive.”

“Hmm?” Marco asked, his eyes half-lidded.

Law shook his head and shrugged, “Nothing. I just found a cryptic message that I left myself… And now I know what it means.” Law didn’t bother with a shower. He dressed quickly. “I thought you killed yourself.”

“That was the rumor,” Marco sighed, sitting in one of the chairs along the wall.

“Why?” Law asked, zipping his jacket. “I mean, couldn’t you have come and said something to us?”

“I didn’t have time,” Marco admitted. “The transfer was so quick. Ace was in a coma for six months before he woke up and after that they wouldn’t let me back into Deadhouse…”

Law froze. The memory of the bar in Mexico flooded back in. Law swallowed, his eyes narrowed, “Ah. Yeah. Ace…” Law closed his eyes, “Where is he?”

“We didn’t want you to freak out again,” Marco explained. “So I thought I should come in first.”

“Freak out?” Law wondered.

But he knew before Marco answered, “Yeah. You had an episode. Really bad one. You’ve been out of it for a week now.”

Law threw his pants at Marco, “Find someone to unlock my fucking chain.” He gestured to his bare bottom half, “Can’t exactly get dressed like this…”

Marco nodded, tossing the jeans over his arm as he stood, “Sure thing.”

“Quick question, Marco,” Law breathed out, facing the window.

“Yeah?”

“What has Ace been doing all these years? I mean, is he okay?” Law cleared his throat unsurely. “Was it just another Deadhouse?”

Marco shrugged, “I think you should talk to Ace about that.”

“Why?” Law demanded.

Marco sighed, “Because I can’t speak for someone else’s experiences.”

“Did he know? That Ace was alive? That you were merely transferred?”

Marco asked “Who?” before he’d thought it out. He realized exactly who Law meant a moment later when Law’s eyes narrowed into hateful slits.

“Why are you here?” Law asked.

“They’ve had a hard time recapturing some stolen assets,” Marco said. “They’ve asked me and Ace’s units for assistance.”

“You and Ace’s _units_?” Law shook his head.

“Yeah.”

“So, you’re here to capture Luffy?”

“Well, sorta, and another asset that was released by the Revolutionary Army.”

“I see.”

“It’s not safe for them out there, you have to know that…”

Law smiled, “I don’t have a lot of say in my life. But you sure as shit can’t tell me what to think…”

“That’s not what I meant, I just wanted you to know that it’s dangerous and-”

“Pants,” Law commanded, crossing his legs. “Key. Now.”

Marco nodded, “Yeah. Okay.”

It wasn’t long before Marco returned with the keys. He unlocked the padlock on Law’s ankle and dropped it to the floor with an unceremonious clink. He rubbed Law’s foot and ankle, massaging deeply. “Ace is coming. He’d like to talk.”

Law stood silently, grabbing the pants that Marco had slung over his shoulder. He finished dressing quickly, just zipping and buttoning his pants when there was another knock on the door. “What?”

The double doors opened and Ace stood in the doorway. He smiled warmly, his small eyes creased in the corners. “Glad you’re up. You look better.”

“I could say the same thing,” Law murmured, “Last time I saw you, you were dead.”

“Yeah,” Ace nodded his head slowly. “I just found out. I had no idea you guys didn’t know what happened to me…”

“No matter what I say to you in the next few weeks or months or whatever,” Law whispered, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Thanks,” Ace said softly. “It was pretty touch and go for a while, but-”

“That said,” Law interrupted sternly. “Fuck you both.”

Ace laughed nervously, “Yeah. I get it…”

“Fuck you. Fuck you. And fuck your bosses,” Law snapped. “And if you ruin Luffy’s life, I swear on whatever soul I possess, I will fucking murder you…”

“He seems like he’s up for a discussion,” Ace sighed, looking to Marco.

“We have nothing to discuss, if you capture Luffy-”

“If we capture Luffy he’ll get to live.”

“What kind of life could the D Foundation possibly offer? I’m insulted that you’d even-”

“Law, listen to me a fucking minute,” Ace shouted over Law. “You don’t understand. It’s not just the D Foundation and Germa Six Six that want him. He’s also got the Revolutionary Army on him. If any foreign government makes a move, I don’t doubt they’ll kill him…” Ace and Marco exchanged a heavy look. “And besides, without the T serum…”

“Without T serum what?” Law asked quietly.

 “Without a continuous regimen of T serum, eventually his body will replace those cells,” Marco explained. “And he’ll… well…”

“He’ll be human? He’ll be what?” Law pressed.

“He’ll be dead.”

“But yet you’re standing here,” Law breathed out. “How so?”

“I can’t regenerate anymore, Law,” Ace argued. “And I have to have two shots a month or I’ll fucking die. I went without T serum and went into a damn coma. And when I get the shots, I’m so fucking sick I can’t move for a few hours. And I have to lay down like a pathetic piece of shit and breathe in oxygen…”

“The people he’s with,” Marco pointed out. “They won’t have the knowledge or the resources to care for him.”

“How long does it take?” Law asked, looking out the window.

“It depends.”

“On?” Law pressed impatiently.

Marco frowned, “How many times he resets.”

“They already have Teach,” Ace acknowledged. “He’s currently in a facility in Guam.”

“Being tortured?”

Marco shook his head, “Eating and drinking and chasing after women.”

“Getting fatter. Getting his shots. Minding his own damn business.”

Law wanted to shake them both, “If everything was so fucking marvelous and happy then why were we tortured for so fucking long? So they escape and suddenly they’re going to be treated like people?!”

“It’s over, Law,” Marco sighed. “The funding, the experiments, the government contracts. Everything is over and done. It’s just about survival now.”

“Do you believe the bullshit you’re feeding me or are you that cruel?” Law questioned, turning around to face them. “They’re gonna feed us and clothe us and house us and give us healthcare until we die… just because? Just because they don’t want the other governments to get ahold of us?”

“They don’t need you anymore,” Ace said simply. “You’re finished. It’s that simple. The weapon you were needed for has been exposed. It’s over.”

“I see,” Law nodded. “They only need the cure now. Is that right?”

“I think the situation is beyond that now…” Marco admitted. “But if we’re being optimistic…”

Law smiled tightly, “If they don’t need the weapon and they don’t need the cure, they don’t need us alive. It’s that simple. They’re going to get us all together and kill us. If they haven’t killed Teach already…”

“There is a rumor,” Marco explained. “That another government has expressed interest in the project and is offering significant funding, for all three of you alive…”

Law laughed humorlessly, “You’ll have to forgive me, I don’t listen to rumors anymore.”

“Whether we do it for the D Foundation or not, we have to find Luffy,” Ace insisted, serious. “If we don’t… Well, look, we’re just gonna have to find him first. Before everyone else. Because without the T serum injections…”

“Say I believe you about the injections,” Law said dryly, “What time frame are we looking at?”

“We can’t be certain,” Marco admitted.

Law grimaced, “See, I don’t like answers like that.”

“That’s how they found Teach,” Ace explained. “Didn’t take long at all for him to get sick.”

Law grabbed the carafe of juice from the breakfast tray. He sloshed the orange juice across the pearl tile and immediately vomited blood into the empty carafe. He choked slightly, blood spewing from his mouth and dripping out his nose. He vomited twice more before he placed the carafe back on the tray.

“What exactly is the T serum?” Law asked, “I’m not getting it, am I?”

Ace and Marco looked at each other in confusion before Marco answered, “Sorry. I have no idea.”

“I’m sure Caesar and Doflami-”

“I’m not that curious,” Law groaned, making a face.

Marco pulled a blue passport from his pocket, waving it pointedly, “Pack. We’re heading out.”

Law smiled tightly, “I don’t own a single thing in the world. I don’t need to _pack_.”

Marco nodded, “Yeah. Okay.”

“They’re letting me go with you?” Law asked in surprise, watching Marco slip his passport back in his jacket.

Ace nodded, “They think you can find him, if you don’t already know where he is.”

“How could I possibly know where he is?!”

“And we’re going to make sure you don’t let him go again,” Marco interjected sternly.

Law looked from Ace to Marco unsurely, “Are you really doing this? Are you that delusional?”

“You find Luffy, we can treat him. He lives. We take you both back,” Marco explained. “You don’t find Luffy, he dies. Teach is violent, you are unpredictable… Luffy is the selling point. If no one wants to fund the project, the plug gets pulled. The plug gets pulled, you all die.”

“You die and there’s no way to stop the infection,” Ace added. “Hundreds of millions of people will die the first year alone.”

Law smiled, “Brilliant. Let’s go with that option.”

“You’re gonna help us,” Ace snapped. “And you’re gonna save the world.”

Law scoffed, rolling his eyes hard, “Fuck me. Do you know who I am?”                   

“I know exactly who you are,” Ace said simply. “Do you know who I am?”

“I’m not sure,” Law admitted quietly.

“Think it over, raccoon face,” Ace snapped. “And then you can get back to me.”

Law flicked both of his middle fingers up in Ace’s face, “Blow me.”

“I don’t think you understand the situation you are in, Law,” Ace breathed, shoving Law roughly until they hit the windows. He forced Law’s arms down at his sides and stared up at him with glowing eyes, “I’m not asking. You’re going to find Luffy.”

“I’m not afraid of a little pain, boy-o,” Law hissed. “Let Luffy be happy.”

“Even if he dies?” Ace growled.

Law smiled and nodded, “He’d rather die free than live like an animal.”

Ace knocked his head roughly against Law’s, the glass window cracking from the force. Ace grabbed Law by the metal ring around his neck, “If you’re so done with the world why haven’t you taken this off yet?” Law stammered unsurely over his answer. Ace nodded, “Yeah. That’s what I thought. You’re holding out, aren’t you? You want to live for some reason… Or else you could end it right here…”

“It’s really none of your business,” Law choked out, struggling against Ace’s hold.

“Law, man,” Ace breathed out, nearly a whisper, “Just find him.”

“There are worse things than death,” Law said quietly. “Do you agree?”

Ace laughed bitterly, “Yes. I do.”

“What about you?” Law asked, looking to Marco.

“Absolutely.”

Law nodded, accepting their answers, “Fine. I’ll help you find him. But I make no promises. I’ll kill you if I have to… Hell, I’ll kill you if I want to…”

Ace nodded, “I can live with that.”

“I’m not sure how it works,” Marco said, walking toward the doors, “But you know where he is, right?”

Law shook his head, “No.”

“Seriously?” Marco pressed.

“Seriously,” Law replied dryly. “I’m not a GPS.”

“But you can find him, right?” Ace questioned.

Law nodded, “Yes.”

“Alright then,” Marco said, nodding his head. “Where are we headed? I need to arrange the flight.”

“I can’t be certain, I’m too far away from him,” Law said simply, “but we should go back to where it started.” Law smirked, “He’s a simple man. He probably hasn’t gone far.”

“He’s with two ex-D Foundation keepers,” Marco explained. “There are several unidentified people with him. One military…”

Law’s yellow eyes flashed, “Oh?”

“That might change things,” Ace realized.

Law shook his head, “Ever try telling Luffy to do something? How’d that work out for you…” Law smiled, despite himself, “No. He’s exactly where he wants to be.”

“The entire world is watching ground zero,” Marco sighed. “This won’t be an easy extraction.”

Law closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, “Good.”

“That’s not very nice,” Marco murmured in amusement, “My team might get hurt.”

Law opened his eyes, “Good.”


	33. Book: Close Proximity: I

** Part VII: Close Proximity **

One surefire way to hate your friends is to live in close proximity with little to no breaks in communication. Living in the survivor’s compound was more than a little challenging.

The first few days were easy; almost exciting. They entered the compound in Franky’s enormous and loud truck. Luffy and Chopper were hidden away, clinging to the axel. The truck was searched, almost, thoroughly as were the people. Only Usopp was allowed to keep his weapons. And, of course, Luffy and Chopper went unseen.

They were given a lot; a space of probably 300 square feet to live. They had one tent between them. Their outside ‘recreation area’ was now a designated parking space. The bathroom was a selection of multicolored porta-a-pottys that lined the outside perimeter. And the showers were pressurized hoses with hardly any cover.

The first issue was the neighbors. They had been assigned lot # 810. They had neighbors living in the lots on three sides. They were probably alright as far as people go, but they couldn’t afford certain members to be seen and it was difficult living in such close proximity.

The second issue was the ‘coupons’ that were provided when they checked in. Each person received a booklet of coupons; food, clothes, medical care, etc. Each person was only allotted so much. A normal person would be starving and they would have to split their portions even more to provide for the two extra people.

But the thing that made them the most nervous was turning in their weapons. There were plenty of weapons in the compound; plenty of ammunition. The weapons seized were distributed between the militia in charge; the rest was stored for future use. It was unnerving being herded around from station to station by men with guns.

The next week was unbearable. The heat was overwhelming. Tension was high in the camp and the threat of infection loomed heavily. Any sort of odd behavior could get a person killed. Wounds were inspected critically and people were beyond distrusting.

“You know,” Luffy sighed, fanning himself, “I don’t think this place is helping me think at all.”

“It’s too hot to think,” Nami groaned, pulling her cooper hair up in a messy bun.

“How do reindeers live in Texas?” Chopper whined, taking off his shirt.

“They don’t,” Sanji replied, taking one of his last cigarettes from his pack. “Jesus. I don’t even wanna know how hard it is to get some smokes around here…”

“It’s probably as easy as whose dick you’re willing to suck,” Franky replied, rubbing his scarred arm nub absently.

“Language,” Robin groaned, kicking Franky softly with her bare foot.

“Guess it’s time to quit then, huh?” Usopp laughed, shaking his head.

Sanji shrugged wordlessly. Franky nodded knowingly, “Depends on the dick, am I right?”

“Depends on if they’re menthols or not,” Sanji replied, his mouth twitching upward in the corner.

“Enough! Gross!” Nami cried out, jumping to her feet. She pulled her coupon book from her back pocket and ripped one of the sheets out, “Here. Good for one consumable luxury item.”

“Ah, bless you,” Sanji breathed out, taking the offered coupon.

“Hey, that ain’t free,” Nami clucked, rubbing her fingers together. “Whatchu got? What’s it worth to you?”

Sanji sighed, pulling his coupon book from his jacket. He flipped through it before showing a page to Nami, “Good for one hour in the recreation center.”

“Ooooh!” Usopp exclaimed. “That’s air-conditioned.”

“Sure, okay,” Nami decided, taking the coupon. “Deal.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go get some cigs, anyone need anything? Robin, Nami?” Sanji offered, sweeping his arm in gesture.

“Actually,” Robin said, standing. “I need to pick up some items. Can I come with?”

“Whatcha need, Mama?” Franky asked, moving to stand as well. “I’ll get it…”

Robin shook her head, “No, thank you, Franky. I’ve got it. I need to stretch my legs anyway.”

“Sure, m’lady,” Sanji breathed, offering his arm to Robin politely. “Let me be your escort…”

“Don’t you be hittin’ on my woman,” Franky called after them, shaking his head.

“That’s asking too much from Mister Steal Yo’ Woman,” Usopp murmured.

“Is he into, ya know, women?” Nami asked, making a face.

“Ain’t no stealin’ that woman,” Franky argued. “She’d bend him over her knee and spank him if he tried anything funny…”

“He’d probably be into that,” Nami decided.

Zoro nodded, “He’s definitely into that.”

“How… How would you, uh, know?” Usopp asked, his mouth agape.

“What?! I just was agreeing… What’s that look for? Don’t you dare! I’ll kick your ass… Knock it off… Stop making that face… Usopp…. I mean it… Franky… Damn it…” Zoro growled in frustration. He balled his hands into threatening fists, “I’ll destroy you.”

“Oh relax,” Nami sighed, placing her new coupon into her booklet. “We’re just teasin’ ya.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Luffy blurted out, sitting up. He smiled wide and nodded to himself. “We get a whole bunch of curtains. And we spell out ‘Law’ and we put it on the top of the shipping containers… And when he sees it, he’ll know to check here…”

“That’s a shit idea.”

“Truly terrible.”

“Are you fucking kidding? Like was that fucking serious?”

“You’re not the smartest, are you?”

“You’re an in the moment-thinker,” Nami said with a kind smile, “Think about the bath tub. That was genius! Think about what you’re good at. Think about what we know… We need to use our talents, not our luck…”

“But I think luck is my talent,” Luffy sighed, crossing his legs under him.

“Your talent is your inability to give up,” Zoro said simply. “No matter the odds.”

“Is that a talent?” Luffy asked.

Zoro nodded, “I think it counts.”

“Pretty soon Law is going to be looking for us,” Chopper whispered, looking around suspiciously. “I mean, two assets are just wandering around on the loose.”

“They sent goons and that didn’t work,” Franky reasoned, “It’s only a matter of time before they send people that are your equal match.”

“Equal match?” Luffy asked, scrunching up his nose.

“Yeah, ya know, someone like you. Special. Whatever. A rat can steal from humans but stands no chance against a Rat snake, but a Rat snake would be eaten up like it was nothing by a King snake… I think they’re gonna fight special with special… Ya know what I’m saying?” Franky questioned. “Am I making sense here?”

“You’re making sense,” Usopp replied, nodding.

“There’s no way to fight the D Foundation head on,” Zoro said, shrugging. “If that’s our only option, we’ve already lost.”

“If we can get Law, we won’t need to fight the D Foundation,” Luffy insisted. “We can retreat to the Revolutionary Army secret base and escape. They can fight the D Foundation.”

“The Revolutionary Army is what fucking started this whole God Damn fucking thing…” Franky angrily whispered. “Fuck them.”

“We’re not joining them,” Luffy insisted. “But if they can get us somewhere safe where the bad guys can’t find us, well, I’m using them.”

“That’s the problem,” Nami sighed, “Who are the bad guys?”

“Everyone,” Zoro said simply. “They’re all bad. They’ve all done terrible things and killed innocent people. We don’t want anything to do with any of them.”

“My head hurts from thinking too much,” Luffy complained, rubbing his temples.

“It’s ‘cause it’s so damn hot,” Franky complained, fanning himself.

“We just need to lie low for now. Get medical attention and heal up. Then we’re out of here. Let’s just hope we don’t starve before we manage to see the fucking doctor,” Zoro sighed.

“They said it was a week wait when I asked,” Franky replied, chewing on his lip. “And I lost a fucking arm.”

“Hellooooooo, neighbors!” a cheery voice rang out. They all looked up in shock as the man in the lot across from them approached. He was tall and broad and fairly fit, but he wore brightly colored clothes that were loud and too tight. He waved in greeting and posed, his hands on his hips, “I came over to introduce myself… but it seems I came at a bad time. Where ever did that handsome blondie go?”

“Commissary,” Luffy said, squinting as he looked at the man.

“Anyway, my name is Clay,” the man said with a grin. He gestured as he spoke, his legs swishing back and forth. “I live over in 7-10.” He slid closer, “We haven’t gotten any survivors in a while. We were starting to worry we were all that was left…”

“Hey, Clay,” Usopp said, “I’m Usopp.”

“Nami.”

“Franky and, er, my Robin just walked off. Hottie with the black hair…”

“I’m Zoro.”

“The blonde hottie is Sanji,” Nami offered with a smile.

“I’m Chopper.”

“And I’m…” Luffy paused, he looked from person to person guiltily before finally saying, “Josè.”

“Josè.”

“Josè?”

“Yeah. I’m Josè,” Luffy lied, smiling at Clay. “That’s always been my name. I didn’t make it up.”

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Clay said, looking around at the others unsurely. “You’ve got quite a crew here. If you need some more space, you’re welcome to come over anytime.”

“Is it just you?” Usopp asked, instantly regretting the question.

Clay’s thick eyelashes fluttered, tears beading down his cheeks. He turned around with a sob, waving his hands in gesture, “I’m sorry… yes… It’s just me…” And then he walked back across the lane, heading into his tent.

“Oh my God, please forgive me,” Usopp groaned. “I need you to shut my mouth sometimes… give me strength…”

“Good going, Usopp,” Chopper reprimanded.

“Usopp’s was an accident, but what the hell, Luffy?!” Zoro demanded, shaking his head.

“What? People might be looking for Luffy. Right? I probably shouldn’t be using the name around people… who… could… be… spies…” Luffy whispered, leaning in closely.

“He’s got a point,” Franky agreed with a nod.

“Okay, but remember that your name is Josè. And don’t take so long to say it. No one takes that long to say their own name,” Zoro scolded.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t give yourself a super cool name,” Luffy accused, his lips turning down in a pout.

“No way, _Josè_ ,” Zoro snapped. “My name is fucking awesome.”

“I should’ve changed mine to Scarlet Darling or Guinevere Capulet…” Nami groaned. “Damn it. Too late.”

“Those sound like porn names. Nami, no,” Franky refused. “Those are porn names. Might as well go by Rosie Canyon or Alana Jug-Mountain.”

“Those are not porn names, you filthy pervert!” Nami groaned, slapping at Franky. “And who are you to make fun of names, Francis?”

“Hey, now,” Franky breathed, his eyes wide. “My name is not Francis. Only Robin calls me Francis… You can’t…”

“Your name’s not Francis?!” Nami groaned in disappointment, “Then why’s she call you that when you’re in trouble?”

Franky smiled, “Because even if I’m in trouble, she still loves me enough to never ever use my birth name…”

“What’s your birth name?” Usopp asked curiously.

“It’s a secret,” Franky whispered. “I told someone once and their ears melted off their body. It’s a bad name, a terrible name… a curse… It isn’t something to be spoken aloud. I’m actually, literally, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Called-By-Name…”

“That’s a bit dramatic, isn’t it?” Zoro asked, his eyes hooded.

“No,” Franky disagreed. “You weren’t there. You didn’t see the agony that man felt as his ears melted away…”

“Franklin?” Nami suggested.

Franky smiled, shaking his head, “Nope.”

“Francisco.”

“Okay, do I look like a Francisco, girlie?”

Nami smiled and shrugged, “Not really.”

“Should someone go check on the crying guy?” Usopp asked, feeling guilty. Everyone looked at him, wordlessly, until finally he nodded. “Okay, got it. I’m going.”

Usopp was only gone a short while before he returned with Clay. Clay seemed to cheer up immensely when he realized Sanji had returned. He waved his hand in front of his face and smiled, “The world is on fire and you’re smoking…”

“Habits,” Sanji replied, smiling politely.

“Didn’t mean the cigarette,” Clay replied, sitting down in the dirt beside Usopp and Nami. “Anyway, I’m Clay.”

“Sanji.”

“Hello, I’m Robin,” Robin said, smiling. She opened a package of cookies and began to nibble, ignoring Franky’s pouting and expectant face.

“How can you eat?” Nami asked, making a disgusted face, “It smells like sewer and it’s as hot as Satan’s ass.”

“So, ya’ll from around here?” Clay asked. “Family? Friends? Just survivors?”

“I’m from Tennessee,” Franky said proudly, “Met Robin here when she was working at the Memphis Zoo. She got transferred and I came with. We’re a thing.”

“A thing?” Clay asked, arching a brow.

Robin wiggled her finger, “Any day now. I’m sure of it.”

“They’re so cute,” Nami sighed dreamily.

“I’m originally from Blagoveshchensk,” Robin said, wiping her mouth. “I came to America when I was twelve.”

“I can’t even pretend to pronounce that name,” Usopp murmured, exchanging a look with Luffy.

“I’m from Louisiana,” Sanji replied, puffing out a chain of smoke into the air.

“Uh, yeah, I’m from Georgia,” Usopp added.

“Right here,” Nami said, shrugging. “Nowhere special.”

“I’m from right here too,” Zoro said. “Via Japan, I guess. But, like, I was born here. In Kingwood, actually…”

“I’m from, er,” Chopper froze, panicked.

“He’s not from a lab,” Luffy breathed out. “That would be weird and that sort of stuff doesn’t happen…”

Usopp let out a tiny squeak. Everyone stared at him in horror, their mouths agape. But Clay simply laughed, “Oh, please, I’m from Montrose, I’ve seen stranger things.” Clay smiled, “So you guys just formed a team, huh? That’s amazing. It’s amazing you survived so long on the outside…”

“Yeah, it’s a miracle,” Usopp breathed out, smacking Luffy when Clay looked the other way. “The good Lord is surely watching over us.”

“If the ‘good Lord’ was real, there wouldn’t be fucking zombies eating people,” Zoro argued, shaking his head. “Dumbass.”

“Do not smite him, O Lord, do not. As tempting as it may be…” Usopp prayed, his hands pressed together.

“I’ve been here a month, I think,” Clay explained. “Everything seems straight forward enough. I was pretty resistant to coming here, but when… when… Since I was alone, I was too afraid not to.” Clay shrugged, “It’s kinda creepy though, right? It’s not just me? I mean it’s a camp. Camps are bad. Camps are scary. We should stay away from camps…”

Usopp laughed nervously, “Well, you got a point.”

Zoro made a face, “Oh shit. I’ve probably shamed my ancestors. My great-grandpa was in an internment camp when he was young…”

“And suddenly I’m feeling super uncomfortable,” Franky groaned.

“Oh, come on, don’t be such babies,” Luffy snickered. “There isn’t a roof, so we can always escape if we need to. The sun is shining. We can see the sky and the clouds. And we’re together… ya know, except for Law and all the friends who’ve died along the way…”

“For a minute I thought you actually had something,” Usopp sighed shaking his head.

“Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s not your fault,” Usopp said, “it’s mine.”

“I’m too hungry,” Luffy decided, rubbing his stomach. “I’m dying.”

“I don’t have an appetite, like at all,” Nami groaned. “If you can eat in this heat and stench just take one of my coupons and go.”

“Nami doesn’t do shit for free,” Sanji reminded him. “And you don’t have any coupons, so best not to deal.” Sanji shook his head, “Who knows what she’ll ask for in return.”

“It was gonna be a foot rub and thanks a lot, Sanji,” Nami sighed.

“The woman in 7-o-9 makes some seriously delicious kafta kebab things,” Clay said suddenly.

“What’s a kafta kebab?” Luffy asked with wide eyes.

“I don’t actually know,” Clay admitted, “But I promise you. It’s a delightful mystery.”

“Wow. I love delightful mysteries,” Luffy exhaled, drooling on himself. He pushed himself to his feet, walking over to lot #709 as if in a trance. “Hello, woman? Yes, hello?”

“Luffy! Quit it!” Zoro snapped, shaking his head.

“Josè,” Sanji groaned, kicking Zoro in the side. “Our dear Latino friend.”

Luffy turned around and smiled, “Yeah… yeah… Josè… Josè Lu-chi… Josè Lucy…” Luffy nodded. “That’s my name…”

“Josè… Lucy…?” Clay asked, his head nodding and shaking simultaneously.

“Josè… Lu-chi-año…?” Luffy asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

“Why are you asking me?” Clay asked, batting his eyelashes and smiling. “Am I supposed to know?”

“No. I mean, well, I’m Josè Luciaño,” Luffy decided, smiling. “But my friends can call me Josè Lucy, ya know?”

“Jesus have mercy,” Usopp cried out, licking his lips.

“Isn’t that the name of the guy who sings ‘Feliz Navidad’?” Robin asked, turning to Franky.

“Ah, close, super close, but it’s something else,” Franky answered.

“Hello, woman?” Luffy called out again, walking across the narrow lane. “Do you have kebabs today?”

“I think her name is Dyah,” Clay offered. “Her husband is Arshad? Arshal? Arshad, I think…” Clay shrugged, “Close enough.”

Luffy stopped once he approached the tent, his hand held awkwardly in front of him. He didn’t need to open the tent to know. The smell was unbearable from where he stood. He turned around, a look of panic on his face.

“What is it?” Zoro asked, standing up.

Sanji was there first. He extinguished his cigarette on the ground, tucking it behind his ear. He shook his head and murmured, “I’ll take a look. You go back to our lot.”

Luffy already knew what was inside and he’d seen enough death in his short life to satiate any curiosity he might have otherwise felt. He passed Zoro and sat back down beside Usopp.

“You okay?” Usopp asked, placing his hand comfortingly on Luffy’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Clay asked, looking from Luffy to the tent in confusion.

When Sanji unzipped the tent the stench hit them full force. Sanji gagged, covering his nose and mouth. Zoro stepped forward, steeling himself against the pungent perfume of death. He looked from body to body before moving forward to inspect them.

The husband and wife had been dead for several hours, at the least. They were beginning to bloat and the heat only intensified the decomposition. They appeared peaceful, thankfully, but their skin was covered with strange blotches of amelanistic pigment.

“What is this?” Zoro asked Sanji.

Sanji shook his head, peering inside the tent, “Is it a rash? I don’t understand…”

“Think it’s contagious?” Zoro asked.

Sanji made a face as Zoro backed away. Zoro zipped the tent back up and they both retreated back to their lot. “If anyone asks,” Zoro whispered, “None of us went over there…”

“What’s going on?” Nami asked.

“Seriously,” Sanji pressed. “We weren’t just over there…”

“What’s the matter?!” Usopp began to panic.

“They’re dead,” Luffy said, drawing pictures in the dirt beneath him.

“What? How? I don’t understand?” Clay gasped.

“We should report the odor,” Robin said, standing. “And have someone else discover them.”

“I’ll come with,” Franky offered.

Robin smiled, “No. You stay here and rest. Nami, wanna take a walk with me?”

“Sure,” Nami breathed out, “It’ll be nice to not breathe in the dead person air.”

Robin laughed and then felt terrible about it, “Oh, poor things. Bless their souls.”

“Usopp, brother,” Franky rumbled. “Go with them.”

“Huh?”

Franky made a face, serious and dangerous, “I don’t want them going anywhere alone. Got it?”

Usopp stood up and nodded, “Got it.”

“We’re not helpless,” Robin replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Franky smiled tightly, bitterly, “Robbie, right now we’re all helpless.”


	34. Book: Close Proximity: II

“Hey, look, a freckle,” Luffy whispered, poking the new brown spot on his arm with admiration.

“I think it’s just a mole,” Chopper replied, whispering too.

“What’s the difference?” Luffy wondered, tilting his head to the side.

“Moles are darker and usually permanent,” Chopper explained. “Freckles are usually lighter and a whole bunch of them in one place…”

“Freckles…” Luffy shook his head. “I knew someone with freckles.”

“They’re just a mutation of melanin,” Chopper breathed out, “Usually from sun exposure.”

“Okay, I believe you, but,” Luffy drawled quietly, lying on his stomach in the tent. “How the hell do you know that? Why are you so smart?”

Chopper smiled, “I learned a lot in Versipellis.”

“Ah,” Luffy nodded.

“Didn’t they teach you things in Deadhouse?” Chopper asked, his quiet voice nearly a squeak.

Luffy shook his head, “Nothing worth repeating, really.” Luffy paused, “I did learn about edible bugs and plants. That was kinda fun once I got past the initial shock.”

“What do you think is taking them so long?” Chopper asked, looking toward the tent zipper with worry.

Luffy sighed, “People love to talk in circles. They had to go get the people. The people have to ask other people to come look. The new people look and have questions. They ask our people. Our people answer. The other people join the new people and then they ask our people more of the same questions. Our people don’t have any new answers so they repeat everything they’ve already said… on and on ad nauseum.”

“And before you ask, No, I don’t know what ad nauseum means but I do understand the feeling…” Luffy added.

Chopper laughed, shaking his head, “Yeah. Okay. I know what it means.”

The tent opening was unzipped and Sanji poked his head in, “Guys, we’re packing up.”

“What? Why?” Chopper asked.

“They’re closing this section. They’re moving us to another lot.” Luffy nodded wordlessly, collecting the items scattered through the tent and handing them to Sanji. “They haven’t left yet,” Sanji explained, “Stay quiet, stay hidden.”

“Who’s ‘they’?” Chopper squeaked.

Luffy licked his lips, “Probably the people running this place.”

“Hey,” Sanji began unsurely. But he didn’t continue. Sanji collected their things from the tent and climbed out, zipping it closed behind them.

“That dumbass is going to launch us into the back of the truck isn’t he?” Chopper sighed.

Luffy nodded, snickering softly, “Yep.”

And true to their prediction, the tent was untethered and tossed into the back of the truck, them inside. They heard arguing and the tent was unzipped. Usopp yanked them out, keeping them low and covered. He tossed the emptied tent back to the ground, “Fine. Alright. We’ll leave the tent…”

“Not sure why,” Franky rumbled, “It’s not like our tent had dead people in it.”

“It doesn’t make sense to take the tent!” the official snapped. “There’s a tent in your new lot!”

“Okay, okay,” Nami sighed, “We get it. Lot number 5-22. We’re going.”

“Thank you,” the official groaned. “Honestly, you’re being rather difficult for no particular reason.”

“I was attached to that tent,” Zoro said, climbing up into the back of the raised truck. “But I’ll move on, I’m sure.”

“I’m sure,” the official repeated, shaking his head. “Now go on. Everyone else is leaving. We want to shut this area down…”

Franky revved the truck engine and nodded, “Right. Got it. Thanks, brother.”

Luffy and Chopper finally sat up as they pulled away. Franky drove slowly, teems of people attracted to the sound of his loud truck and the surprising procession of cars. It wasn’t typical to move lots.

“Thanks for the ride,” Clay said, shrugging. “I appreciate not having to walk.”

“It’s not a problem,” Franky said, honking his ridiculously loud horn to amuse a group of children.

“Franky,” Robin murmured, “Watch out for the little one on the right.”

“Yeah,” Franky nodded, “I see her.”

“What lot did you get?” Usopp asked Clay.

Clay smiled, “Seems you won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon, I’m 4-23.”

“Good,” Luffy said. “’Cause I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, really? What can I do for you, Josè?”

Luffy scrunched up his face in confusion before remembering. He nodded, “Oh, yeah. Okay. Well, I’ve been meaning to ask, were your neighbors acting strangely?”

Clay nodded, “Oh, well, like I told the last guys, I-”

“Clay, I’m asking you now,” Luffy said, his eyes wide and serious.

Clay sighed, his head bowing down, “Well, I mean, maybe…”

“You, uh, didn’t eat anything she made recently did you?” Luffy pressed.

Clay’s eyes widened, “Oh, well, I guess… maybe a week ago…”

Luffy nodded, “And how are you feeling?”

Clay reacted strongly to what Luffy had asked. He practically flung himself to the bed of the truck. He pressed his hand against his forehead and exclaimed loudly, “Oh my God! Am I going to die?!”

“Calm down,” Sanji groaned, shoving Clay back up. “Sit down and be quiet a minute.”

“I’m going to die because I was a fat ass that loved Mediterranean food…” Clay cried.

“Honestly,” Robin said softly, “That’s always how I intended to go.”

“We’re not planning on dying, guys,” Luffy scolded. “Come on. Relax.” Luffy scooted closer to Clay. “Answer me, how are you feeling?”

“Well, besides being incredibly stressed out I’m fine, I guess,” Clay decided, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

Luffy snickered in amusement, “Okay. Well if that changes let me know.”

“Ya know, I feel kinda itchy myself,” Usopp panicked, scratching at his skin.

“Shut up. Nothing’s wrong with you,” Zoro snapped, shaking his head.

“We’re assuming the worst case scenario here to be fact,” Chopper pointed out. “We have no indication that this isn’t an isolated incident. I mean, do you know the normal appearance of decomposing bodies? I mean, I don’t… I’ve seen bodies but…” Chopper shook his head and covered his eyes.

“One thing at a time,” Nami agreed, holding her hands out peaceably. “Let’s move into our new lot and get back to what we’re supposed to be doing.”

  “Which was?” Clay asked, looking around.

Nami smiled sheepishly, “Well, uh, surviving…”

“I can drink to that,” Clay announced, pulling a flask from his bag.

“My God, man,” Zoro wheezed, “Where did you get that?”

Clay smiled and handed the flask to Zoro, “Oh, you’d be amazed at what I have up my sleeve, muscle-boy.”

Zoro chugged greedily from the flask, “Got another one of those?”

Clay twisted in place, “Oh, muscle-boy, I don’t but I can get some more.”

Zoro nodded in approval, “Let’s do it. Do it. Can’t wait.”

“Should we be sharing drinks?” Usopp whispered, gesturing with his finger over his throat.

Zoro shrugged, “If liquor kills me, it’s how I wanted to go.”

“It’s not like I have anything to catch,” Clay said, locking eyes with Usopp. “I’m not contagious.”

“Oh, no, that’s, uh, not what I meant,” Usopp backtracked.

“So, why are you two hiding from the government?” Clay asked, gesturing to Chopper and Luffy.

“Huh?” Sanji murmured, looking around in confusion.

“How do you know?” Luffy asked, narrowing his eyes.

Clay laughed, “Ya’ll were hiding in the tent. Why?”

“Human trafficking risks,” Robin said with a shrug. “Keeping the children safe from prying eyes.”

Luffy scrunched up his nose, “Children? I ain’t a children…”

“Shush,” Zoro murmured, kicking Luffy softly with his foot. “Leave it.”

“Nami,” Clay said suddenly as he stood, “Come with me.”

“Why?” Usopp asked.

Clay made a face, “Because we’re going to go use our girlish charm to get some more liquor or beer. Or better yet, both.”

“Well, at least one of you has the charm down,” Sanji muttered, shaking his head.

Robin snapped her fingers in warning, “Don’t insult Nami. She’s young and probably cares too much about what people think about her.”

Nami smiled, “Nah. I’m good.”

Robin smiled, “Oh thank goodness.”

“I wasn’t talking about Nami,” Sanji insisted.

Robin rolled her eyes, “Duh. Thank you, Sanji.”

“I’m surrounded by morons,” Chopper sighed.

Robin nodded, “Tell me about it.” Chopper pulled his backpack off and walked over to Robin, climbing into her lap. He snuggled up against her. Robin shook her head, “Aren’t you hot?”

Chopper nodded, “Yeah, but I’m sleepy.”

Robin smiled, “Alright.” She rocked the small child back and forth, ignoring how unnaturally warm his skin was. “Go to sleep…”

“You should rock me to sleep Zoro,” Luffy decided, crawling between Zoro’s legs.

Zoro sat up in surprise, scooting back as Luffy poured into his lap. “Whoa! Hey! I’m not a chair…”

Luffy snickered, “I know you’re not a chair.” Luffy pointed a thin arm toward Robin and Chopper. “I wanna do that.”

Zoro’s face reddened. He was glad that Luffy was looking the other way and that he could blame the color on the heat. Zoro grumbled in complaint, “I ain’t your mama. Go somewhere else…”

Luffy grunted loudly in disappointment. He crawled away, looking from person to person. Robin frowned, looking down at Chopper as he fell asleep. She was just about to apologize for not having any room when Franky finally spoke up, “Alright, brother. This is super weird for me, but come on…”

Luffy smiled in triumph. He crawled across the tent floor and into Franky’s lap. He leaned across his broad chest and snuggled up against his scarred, severed arm. Franky patted Luffy awkwardly before finally giving it his best shot. He realized he was smiling down at Luffy and quickly cleared his throat, “Ain’t a children, my ass.”

“Didn’t wanna play mom, Zoro?” Sanji teased, lighting a cigarette.

Zoro groaned, “Hell no.” He looked down at his hands and shook his head, “It’s too hot to be touching like that…”

“They’re sleeping heavy,” Usopp realized.

Robin stroked Chopper’s little nose, “Aren’t they cute?”

Usopp chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before responding, “They’re all sweaty.”

“It’s hot as balls out here!” Franky rumbled. “Yeah. They’re sweaty. I’m sweaty.”

Usopp nodded and turned back to watching the other lots. Zoro and Sanji looked up, their eyes meeting at the exact same time. Something unspoken travelled between them.

“I’m going for a walk,” Sanji claimed, shoving his bandaged hand into his pocket.

“Okay, cool,” Usopp called after him. “Check on Nami and Clay if you’re headed that direction.”

Sanji nodded, “Will do.”

The next week was rather uneventful on the surface. A summer cold was spreading through the survivors. The heat kept their activity to a minimum. They slept in shifts, the two _assets_ only allowed to walk around in the dead of night and early, dark morning. It was impossible to craft a plan in such congested quarters. The camp was overcrowded and loud and uncomfortable, and, unsurprisingly, very unsafe.

Bad news came shortly after. The next delivery of supplies had been postponed. The officials assured everyone it was temporary, but shipment day came and went three times without any new deliveries. The food crisis devastated the already low morale.

They’d just taken a vote and decided to leave the next morning when it happened.

“Hey, guys!” Clay shouted, running over to their lot.

It was Sanji and Usopp’s watch. Usopp had fallen asleep and Sanji was nowhere to be found. Usopp startled awake, clutching his rifle, “Yeah? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s the elderly couple in 5-o-9,” Clay explained, “They’re dead.”

“Oh, shit,” Usopp gasped. “How?”

“What’s going on?” Zoro asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes and pulling his pack closer.

“Those old folks in 5-o-9,” Clay repeated, “They’re fucking dead. Like, murdered, dead.”

“Murdered?” Luffy asked, jumping to his feet.

“There’s blood everywhere,” Clay breathed into his hands. “It’s disgusting.”

“Where’s Sanji?” Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

Usopp shrugged guiltily, “Uhhh… well…”

Sanji walked up behind Clay, scaring the other man when he suddenly spoke, “Pack up. We’re leaving right now.”

“What’s going on?” Franky asked, patting his pocket and searching for his keys.

“Code red,” Sanji murmured, extinguishing his cigarette and placing it behind his ear.

“Did we establish a color coded system of warnings?” Usopp asked.

Luffy shrugged, “Red’s my favorite color. Is it bad or not?”

“It’s bad,” Sanji breathed out, grabbing supplies and throwing them in the back of the truck. “Move your asses.”

“Handsome,” Clay called out, “What’s going on?”

Sanji looked from Clay to the others before growling in frustration, “Pack your shit. If you don’t come with us you’re gonna die.”

“Huh?” Clay arched his brows, “What did you see?”

“Care to share, Wonderboy?” Franky grunted, helping Robin pack her belongings.

“Later,” Sanji snapped, throwing the rest of their stuff into the bed of the truck. “Come on ladies. Get inside quickly,” Sanji ushered Nami and Robin into the truck. He turned toward Chopper and beckoned him closer, “Chopper. Now.”

Franky started the ignition. Sanji flinched, shaking his head, “So fucking unnecessarily loud.”

“I don’t get it,” Luffy admitted, climbing into the truck bed after Zoro. “I don’t feel like I’m in danger.”

Sanji was the last in the truck. He slapped the roof and nodded, “Go Franky. Don’t stop for anything.”

Franky turned around to complain about the violence to his truck but he swallowed his words. Sanji was bleeding. There was blood dripping from his bandaged hands; a wound on his shoulder. Franky nodded, “A’ight. Ain’t stopping for nothing.”

There were screams a few rows down. Robin turned to Franky, her eyes meeting his. Franky parked. He turned to Sanji with a scowl. Sanji panicked, “What are you doing? Drive…”

Franky shook his head in refusal, “Are these people in danger?”

Sanji nodded, “We’re all in danger.”

“This place is full of families,” Robin pointed out. “We can’t just drive off and save ourselves.”

Sanji thumped his head against the roof of the truck, “They’re culling.”

“Culling?” Luffy asked, crouching in the truck bed.

 “Why?” Clay asked, furrowing his brow.

Sanji hesitated before dropping down into a crouch, “There’s infection.”

“Zombies?” Usopp blurted out, shaking his head. “How?”

“They’re not zombies.”

“Then what?” Chopper asked.

Sanji licked his lips before answering, “It’s a sickness…” Sanji shook his head, “I’m not sure. It’s something different…” Sanji paused a moment, “They’ve started going after everyone who was sick…”

“Wasn’t it a cold?” Robin questioned. “Is that what people are worried about? Is it something else?”

“I don’t wanna kill normal people,” Luffy whispered, grabbing Zoro’s shoulder. “We should go.”

Zoro nodded, “It’s okay. I don’t think we’re going to get involved.”

“We’re not?” Robin asked.

Franky shrugged, “I don’t particularly feel like starting a bigger fight.”

“That’s right,” Nami agreed. “If we interfere, it might turn into something bigger.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Usopp breathed out. “We’re going to run away and let unarmed people get mowed down in bed?”

“Damn it,” Zoro snapped. “Franky, drive to the armory.”

“Huh?”

Zoro grimaced as he repeated himself, “Drive to the armory. We can’t do shit if we’re unarmed.”

Sanji sighed, “No need.” He began to hand out weapons. “I grabbed these while I was there earlier.”  
“Convenient,” Zoro murmured, grabbing both machetes. “These were probably mine to begin with.”

Sanji nodded, “They were. They were right next to my pistols.”

“You’re armed,” Clay said, “What now? An old west style shootout?”

Sanji and Zoro leapt from the truck bed. Zoro shook his head as Luffy moved to follow, “We’ll meet you guys at the gate.”

“But…”

“Wait a minute…”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

Luffy nodded, “Okay. Meet you at the gate.”

Zoro smiled, “Yeah.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Usopp asked.

Luffy nodded, “Hell yeah it is.”

“We should stick together,” Nami groaned.

“Franky, drive to the gate,” Luffy instructed. “I have a feeling that getting out isn’t going to be as easy as we thought.”

“Don’t you think we’re overreacting?” Clay suggested. “I mean, do we know for sure that that’s what’s happening?”

“Sure, we could be wrong. This could be an isolated incident or a false alarm or whatever,” Franky replied. “But I’d rather overreact than fucking die.”

“But look around,” Nami argued. “Do you see people going around killing people? Everyone’s asleep. Nothing’s going on…”

“I’d trust what Sanji says before I’d trust what I see,” Luffy insisted.

“Worst case scenario,” Robin explained, “We’re up too early and the day is going to be very long.”

“You mean best case scenario,” Franky murmured.

“Do I?” Robin wondered, tapping her chin.

“Yeah, baby,” Franky breathed out, slowing down. “”Cause it’s looking less likely by the minute.”

“What do you see?” Usopp asked, leaning forward.

“Just a blockade,” Franky replied.

“But we’re not even close to the gate,” Nami pointed out.

Franky nodded, “Yeah. I know. That’s the problem.”

“I’ll go see what’s going on,” Luffy offered.

Usopp pushed him back down, “Hell no. You’re staying put. I’ll go.”

Franky pulled up to the blockade and parked. “Alright. Be careful.”

“Ah. I really don’t wanna go alone,” Usopp groaned, slowly jumping to the ground. “I think I might throw up… I mean, what’s going on here?”

“Settle down,” Clay breathed, following. “I’ll come with you.”

“Ah, thank you,” Usopp murmured gratefully. “Awesome.”

“Not sure what I’ll do if there’s a problem, but I did take martial arts as a kid.”

Usopp nodded, “Great. Remember anything?”

Clay shrugged, “Well… I’m a professional dancer. I could probably strangle a man between my thighs…”

Nami snapped her fingers, “Hell yes. That’s right.”

“Hello?” Clay called out, stepping over the sand-filled barrels blocking the road. “It’s Clay Bon. Lot number 4-23.”

“Maybe we can drive around it?” Usopp wondered, walking around the barrels.

“Hello?” Clay yelled loudly, waving his arms over his head. “Hello! Anyone home?”

“You’re gonna wake everyone up,” Usopp reasoned, shaking his head.

Clay shrugged, “Okay. Fine. I don’t care.” Clay spun in a circle, pushing himself up on the toes of his feet. “Hello! My friends, where have you gone?!”

Finally, with his lips pursed together, Clay unzipped one of the tents. He peered inside before straightening up, his hands on his hips. He turned around, looking from Usopp to the truck, “There’s no one home.”

“Really?” Usopp was surprised. He walked over to the nearest tent and unzipped it. It took only a moment to realize the tent was empty. “No one’s here…”

“Maybe they moved,” Chopper suggested.

Usopp’s face twisted with terror, “Oh no… what if… what if… Oh, shit! I can’t even decide what the hell I’m supposed to be scared of now!”

“Get back in the truck, we’ll go around,” Franky instructed, gesturing.

“Wait…”

Franky turned around to look at Luffy, “What?”

“Check the next row,” Luffy instructed, hopping out the back of the truck. He jogged a row over and began to search the tents. He shook his head, murmuring to himself as he moved from one to the other. “Usopp, Chopper, come with me.”

“Chopper?” Robin worried, looking toward the young boy in concern.

“He’s not human,” Luffy explained. “I need him.”

“I’m human. I’m very mortal,” Usopp breathed out.

Luffy snickered, slapping Usopp’s back, “But I might need your bangbang.”

“Alright, dang it,” Usopp grabbed a rifle from the truck bed and handed it to Nami. “Remember what I taught you? Hold it down so it doesn’t bounce up and knock your teeth out. Aim and shoot.”

“I do not remember,” Nami panicked. “Don’t leave me with it. Oh God. Wait, Usopp!”

“You get the gate open,” Luffy instructed, meeting Franky’s gaze. “No matter what.”

“Got it,” Franky agreed. “Come on, Clay. Hop in.”

Clay shook his head, “I’ll stay with these two. I’m worried about them.”

Nami groaned, “Don’t be. It’ll only encourage him.”

“Don’t I get a gun?” Robin asked, looking around.

Franky shook his head, “Robbie, baby, I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

“Why not?” Robin asked, offended.

Franky smiled, “You’re dangerous, that’s why, baby.”

“Fair enough,” Robin sighed, taking the cattle prod that Nami handed her.

“See you at the gate,” Luffy said, smiling at Franky.

“Yeah, buddy,” Franky sighed. “See ya at the gate.”

“Where are we going?” Usopp whispered, following after Luffy.

Luffy checked a few more tents before turning around to speak with the others, “There’s nobody here.”

“Yeah. I noticed. What about it?” Clay asked.

“There should be people here.”

“We were moved,” Chopper pointed out. “Maybe they were too?”

“Maybe.”

“But that’s not what you think happened…” Clay realized.

Luffy shook his head, “I think Sanji saw something very bad.”

“Handsome was hurt,” Clay added. “There was fresh blood on him.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Usopp prayed. “Protect me from whatever lurky monsters are out there waiting to eat my delicious meat…”

Chopper inhaled deeply, “I don’t smell… well, anything…”

Luffy nodded in agreement, “Me neither.”

“Smell?” Clay shook his head. “It smells horrible out here.”

“Well, yeah, but I mean like…” Luffy shrugged, “Never mind.”

“Let’s find Sanji and Zoro,” Usopp suggested. “So we can get the heck outta here.”

“You mean let’s find the people,” Clay corrected.

Usopp shrugged, “Yeah. That too. But only if they’re still people. I don’t wanna find no werewolves or zombies or whatever the fuck else there is out there…”

“I’d say something comforting, but I feel like reality is too terrifying for that,” Clay sighed. “But I’ve never seen a werewolf if that counts for anything.”

“It doesn’t, but thank you,” Usopp whispered. “It’s too late for that…”

There was a bright onslaught of light. Suddenly the entire compound was brightly lit. Large stadium lights flooded the ground, blinding them in the darkness of night. Luffy crouched down, covering his eyes with his arm, “What is that?!”

Usopp shoved Chopper roughly, throwing him to the ground. He ducked beneath a car, doing his best to hide. Clay dropped down next to him, squinting in the sudden brightness.

“What’s going on?!” Chopper squeaked.

Usopp propped his gun on his thigh, “Shit. Shit’s going down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading "Deadhouse". I love you guys. You've been truly awesome and supportive. And I love my feedback. I read your comments and they inspire me to keep going. That said, I will be taking a short break in April. It's my son's 10th birthday coming up and I also have two big travel events. I *will* post if able, but if not, I will continue in May. Thanks for the understanding. I hope to have your continued readership. 
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> YamatosSenpai


	35. Book: Close Proximity: III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your understanding. I spent my time off travelling through states to attend a funeral. My son turned 10, we threw him a surprise party. We went on vacation where we had to evacuate due to a (false) fire emergency in the wee hours of the morning. So it has been pure chaos. And I foolishly thought i would be relaxing.   
> Thanks for the support. Please continue to enjoy.

“What are you saying?” Zoro breathed, looking Sanji up and down.

Sanji exhaled heavily, “I killed him. I had to…”

“It’s fine,” Zoro murmured, “That’s not what I care about.”

“I know…” Sanji nodded, “But I just… I…”

“Sanji,” Zoro shouted, shaking Sanji forcefully. “What the hell?! Just fucking tell me…” Sanji nodded, licking his lips. He gestured with his head and walked past the rows of lots and toward the commissary. Zoro grunted, “Come on. Tell me. Where are we walking?”

Sanji placed a purple finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. He shook his head and kept walking, slinking along in the darkness. Finally he stopped. He grabbed Zoro and pulled him against the cloth tent beside him.

“Look.”

“What am I looking at?”

“Just look,” Sanji repeated, placing his hand underneath Zoro’s chin.

People had assembled inside the large tent. Men with guns prowled the perimeter. Men, women, and children were huddled in the center. Most were crying, others were enraged, and yet still, some had resigned to their fates.

The men with guns were _off_. They were covered with patches of scaly, white flesh. Their eyes were yellowed and sickly. Their hair was falling out in thick tufts. Despite appearing so ill, they seemed to be incensed. They shouted and waved their rifles around, threatening and herding the others into a circle.

“What the fuck are we doing?” Zoro snapped. “I mean, how are we stopping this?”

Sanji licked his lips, shaking his head, “Damn it. I don’t know…”

Zoro sliced the fabric of the tent before moving to the next section. Sanji made a face, “What are you doing?”

“Something,” Zoro replied, cutting another section of cloth.

“Yeah? What?”

“I don’t know, Sanji,” Zoro growled. “But I have to do something.”

Sanji inhaled shakily, “Alright. Let’s bring it down.”

“Huh?”

“The tent- gazebo- whatever it is, if we bring it down it might disorient them enough for those people to escape…” Sanji reasoned. “I’ll go around to the other side. We need to move quickly.”

Zoro nodded, “Okay.”

Sanji slinked around to the other side of the tent. He peered in through one of the plastic windows. He could see the center support. He pulled his pistols from his holsters and closed one eye. It was risky. He could hit someone. He could miss.

He fired two rapid shots and the tent began to collapse. Several rounds of semi-automatic gunfire pierced through the fabric tent, whizzing past Zoro and Sanji. Sanji cursed, dropping to the ground as a bullet tore through his thigh.

Stadium lights flooded the compound. The sudden brightness was blinding. Sanji slapped his wounded leg and stood, his guns held out in front of him defensively. He waited for the fabric of the tent to flutter.

It was a child. She climbed to her feet and with a shriek she began to run. A woman and another child followed, fleeing toward the gate. Sanji’s fingers throbbed. He held them close to the trigger, anticipating the next person to crawl out from under the fallen tent.

“You okay?” Zoro called out, nearly parallel to him.

He lifted the edge of the tent and helped a woman to her feet. He sent her down the next alley, toward the gate. He reached down and grabbed a splotched hand. He stepped down on the person’s shoulder, pinning them in place until he could secure the gun. He yanked the man to his feet, shoving him roughly, “What’s wrong with you?”

The man screamed in frustration, spit flying from his mouth, “Fuck you! I’m not fucking starving to death! I’m going to live! Fuck you! I’m going to live.”

A second man popped out, shoving his gun into Zoro’s stomach, “Fuck you! We’re going to survive!”

“Zoro!” Sanji shouted, a strange grey color settling into his cheeks. “Don’t fucking die.”

“I won’t,” Zoro replied.

The man pressed the gun more forcefully against Zoro’s stomach, “I won’t go down easy. I will survive! These people can’t stop me. I won’t let them destroy me!”

“There’s nothing fucking wrong with these people!” Zoro shouted back, gripping the barrel of the man’s gun. “You’re the sick one! Look at yourself you piece of shit! You’ve lost it!”

**BAM!**

The man’s head split into two. The back of his skull exploded backward and he fell forward. Blood spilled everywhere, splattering the man next to him and Zoro in front of him. Zoro blinked rapidly, turning to look in the direction of the gunfire.

Usopp waved from on top of the stack of shipping containers. Zoro gave him a thumbs up and turned his attention back to the people swallowed up by the material of the tent. He grabbed the first family man that stepped out and handed him both guns, “Hold these.”

“I want all guns collected,” Zoro instructed, helping an elderly woman to her feet.

“Thank you. You’re heroes, man,” a man gasped, helping the first man collect weapons.

Zoro shook his head, “We’re definitely not heroes.”

“What’s with the lights?” Sanji shouted, walking toward Zoro.

“We need someone on that side!” Zoro called out, gesturing to the far side of the tent. “Someone go!”

Sanji stood beside Zoro and Zoro finally replied, “Don’t know. But someone turned them on.”

“Usopp has pretty good timing,” Sanji said, forcing a tight smile.

Zoro nodded, “Yeah.” He looked Sanji up and down quickly, “You look like fucking shit.”

Sanji laughed, “I don’t wanna hear that from you.”

“You’ve been shot,” Zoro realized. He shoved Sanji backward, “Go sit down. We’ve got this.”

“I’m fine,” Sanji insisted, slinging a rifle over his shoulder.

One of the armed men overpowered the men fighting him. He fired indiscriminately across the ground and into the air. People screamed in fear and agony. **BAM!** Damage was done, but Usopp was fast. And accurate.

“Go to the gate,” Zoro instructed. “We’ve got this covered.”

“No! No! No! I’m not one of them!” a man cried out.

Sanji walked over, watching them push around a large black man with a grey rash splotched across his skin. Sanji looked him up and down before turning to the others, “Did he have a gun?”

“No…”

“Was he corralling you?”

“No…”

Sanji pulled his cigarette out from behind his ear, “Then leave him the fuck alone.”

“But his skin…”

Sanji lit his cigarette with difficulty, “So?”

“What if it’s contagious?”

Sanji inhaled deeply before answering, “Then we’re already fucked.”

Usopp wasn’t the only one shooting. Gunfire erupted at the gate and along the perimeter. Sanji cursed, extinguishing his cigarette and tucking it once more behind his ear. He looked back at Zoro and gestured, “I’m heading that way.”

“Got it.”

“Don’t be late,” Sanji called out. “Luffy won’t let us leave without you.”

Zoro chuckled but didn’t say anything. He was calm on the exterior but it was overwhelming to have so many guns around. It was intimidating to have all of those affected lined up on the ground, others keeping them in place. One false move and lots more people were going to die.

There was a loud crack. One of the lights shattered, littering glass all over the ground. Shards rained from the sky before finally the entire light collapsed to the concrete. A section of the compound darkened, granting the survivors cover from the crazed gunmen.

Zoro caught the movement the next time. It was Luffy. He was on top of the shipping containers, 14 stories in the air. He moved quickly, climbing naturally. It didn’t take him long to overpower the ‘snipers’ stationed along the top of the compound. He took down the next light, and then the next.

“So, what do we do with them?” Clay asked, approaching Zoro.

“Once they’re unarmed, I don’t give a shit,” Zoro replied.

Clay was quiet a moment before speaking, “They’re a threat.”

Zoro shrugged, “Everyone’s a threat. Manners don’t matter in the apocalypse.”

“No, they don’t,” Clay agreed. “Only survival.”

Zoro looked at Clay for a long moment, “What do you think we should do with them?”

Clay smiled, “They made that decision when they planned on killing everyone in camp.”

Zoro wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. Clay nodded, taking one of the rifles from the collection stack. He turned, his eyes closed. “You don’t appear to be in your right minds, gentlemen.”

The crowd watching murmured in agreement.

Clay sighed heavily before continuing, “You’re a danger to yourself and others.”

The crowd shouted loudly in concurrence. Zoro nodded, licking his lips as he began walking toward the gate. The fight was far from over.

Five other men came to stand beside Clay. They raised their rifles and fired; over and over again until none of the crazed men were left kneeling.

Clay caught up with Zoro at the blockade. Clay cleared his throat, “You think I was wrong?”

Zoro shook his head, “No.”

Clay seemed surprised. He nodded slowly, brushing his hands over his short, black hair. “Do you think it’s contagious?”

Zoro closed his eyes as he walked, “Ya know, I don’t care to worry about it. Ain’t shit I can do about it either way…”

“Kinda funny isn’t it? I thought the whole world was a dumpster fire and then this happens…” Clay said, walking along beside Zoro. “I mean, since when did we need to worry about having enough food? Or diseases? We’re killing ourselves. No boogie man needed after all.”

“Don’t overthink it.”

“You’re not much for conversation, are ya?” Clay teased.

Zoro grimaced, “Honestly? No. I’d rather gouge out my eyes than talk like… like this…” Zoro looked Clay in the face, “Like right now. Stop talking to me so I can stop talking to you.”

“You’re still cute, even if you’re shy,” Clay replied.

Zoro bristled, “I’m not shy.”

 “You seem a bit stern,” Clay said.

Zoro shook his head, “Alright. Enough!”

“You’re a Scorpio, aren’t you?”

Zoro hesitated, “Wait… Maybe… Why?”

Clay smiled, “No reason.”

Zoro nodded, increasing his pace. He looked over at Clay, a question burning him up until he asked it, “How can you tell?”

Clay laughed, slapping Zoro on the arm softly, “I just know.”

The next loud claps of gunfire knocked the smile off Clay’s face. Zoro began to run through the lots, jumping over left behind valuables and trampled tents. He almost didn’t clear the corpse in front of him. He landed just on the other side, their lifeless fingers crushed under his boots.

“Damn it,” Zoro spat, shaking his head. “Didn’t see that.”

At the gate, Franky, Robin, and Nami weren’t having a good time. The gate was heavily guarded. And despite Franky’s best efforts, they weren’t intending on letting anyone out. So they were parked out of range of the guard’s rifles, thinking of a way through.

“Nami,” Robin breathed, “Aim at them! At them!” She moved the barrel of the gun away from Nami’s face. “Don’t shoot your brains out!”

Nami snarled, “I won’t! I can’t even fucking use this fucking piece of shit gun!” Nami perched it on her knee. She suddenly softened her expression, “The safety was on. It’s off now.”

“That’s wonderful, girlie,” Franky barked. “Wanna use it now?”

“Just shoot?” Nami asked.

Frankie nodded, “Just fucking shoot. The gate, not the people… in case you were confused…”

“I’m not confused,” Nami exhaled. She smiled, the rifle held firmly in both hands, “But I ain’t a great aim. Watch out.”

“Get down, Robbie,” Franky whispered.

“You first…” Robin returned.

Nami pulled the trigger and screamed. The power of the rifle shook her, nearly toppling her to the ground. The bullets tore through the sheet metal and Nami smiled wide. She planted her feet and with a wild, victorious cry, she pulled the trigger again. She sprayed the gate with round after round. Franky handed her another magazine and she slid it inside, “I remember that part. Thanks, Usopp.”

The guards returned fire and Nami dove behind the truck, screaming in fright. She panted heavily, her hand pressed against her chest, “Oh my God. I was almost shot.”

Franky chuckled, “Yeah, but you were pretty badass up until that point.”

“They can’t reach us here, right?” Nami clarified.

Franky shrugged, “Well, they can if they move any closer…”

“Well shit,” Nami groaned.

“We should just drive through,” Robin suggested.

Franky shook his head, “Fuck no! Not in my truck.”  
“We’d better have this gate open by the time Luffy gets back,” Robin pointed out.

“Well unless Luffy’s gonna buy me a new truck as bitchin’ as my current truck, then we’d better find another way through it,” Franky refused.

“Give me the gun,” Robin insisted. “I can kill a man.” Nami looked at Robin with wide eyes. “What? I’ve always wanted to…”

“People are dying,” Nami said. “We have to do something.”

“Fine… Fine…” Franky groaned, standing up. “You two hide. If I don’t total the truck, I’ll come back for you…”

“Be careful, Franky,” Robin pleaded, her eyes wide.

“You too.”

Franky snuck around the side of the truck. He couldn’t help but jump as the bullets battered the ground in front of him. He popped open his truck door, watching Nami and Robin running away in the side mirror. He’d just climbed into the driver seat when something massive shot past him. The men guarding the gate shouted, panicked and confused.

An enormous and fur-covered something smashed into the gate. The gate groaned under the strain, the fibers snapping loudly apart. The creature shrieked, ramming the gate again. The creature’s horns had pierced through the metal and it shook its head violently, the entire gate ripped from its base.

“Holy shit,” Franky breathed, starting his truck. He threw his truck into reverse, backing quickly down the narrow alleyway. He braked suddenly, jerking to a stop, in front of Robin and Nami. “Need a ride, ladies?”

“I’ll walk,” Robin replied.

Nami shook her head, immediately climbing into the back of the truck.

“I don’t know how I ever got you to go out with me in the first place,” Franky mused, smiling as Robin climbed into the truck.

“I won you over, not the other way around,” Robin replied, buckling her seatbelt.  She flashed Franky a charming smile, “I’d still be waiting if I left everything up to you.”

“Guys, you’re super cute and everything, but we need to help Chopper,” Nami pointed out, resting the rifle on top of the truck. She closed one eye, focusing intently. “Let’s go.”

“Gate open,” Franky murmured.

“Check,” Robin replied.

Franky shifted his truck into gear. He sped down the alleyway, the truck jostling wildly. He nodded at Robin and she leaned into him, honking the horn in warning. The truck screamed toward the broken gate.

“There’re barrels,” Robin realized.

Franky hit them, his eyes closed, “Check.”

“You okay, Nami?” Robin panicked, turning to check on Nami.

Nami nodded, “Fine.”

“Goons with guns,” Franky breathed, pressing even harder on the gas pedal.

Nami placed her finger on the trigger and pulled, “Chhhhhhhhheck…”

“Tony!” Robin called out. She turned in her seat to warn, “Hold on tight, Nami.”

“Chopper!” Franky shouted, braking hard.

Chopper let out an inhuman grunt, blood shooting from his muzzle. Chopper panicked, the gate still lodged on his antlers. He shook his head and ran in circles, running into the walls. Nami dropped her rifle to the floor of the truck bed. She jumped out and raised her hands, “Chopper. It’s okay… hold still…”

“Be careful,” Robin pleaded, covering her face.

“Oh fuck,” Franky exhaled.

Robin faced forward, staring out the cracked windshield at the horde of zombies in front of them. The zombies seemed dazed by the headlights. It was as if they’d been startled by the suddenness of humans in front of them. She rolled down her window, calling out in a merry voice, “Careful, Nami. We’ve got company…”

Nami cursed loudly, climbing back in the bed of the truck, “I can’t get it off. It’s too heavy and he won’t stop moving…”

“We got you,” Clay called out, nodding toward Zoro. “Just don’t let me get bit and we’re good.”

“Be careful with him,” Robin instructed. “He’s just a child…”

Clay looked at the monstrous creature and smiled, “Of course. A sweet, little lamb.”

“I think he’s a reindeer,” Zoro corrected unsurely.

Clay laughed nervously, “Like for Krampus or something?”

“Just get that fucking thing off of him and get your asses in here!” Nami scolded. “And where the hell is Usopp? Huh?”

“And Sanji,” Robin added.

“Yeah, well, what about Luffy?!” Franky rumbled.

“They’ll be here in a minute,” Zoro replied.

“What are you doing about the zombies, ladies?” Franky asked. “I’ve got one arm, I can’t multitask. If I’m driving, I’m only driving…”

“They’re not moving,” Robin said.

“Yet,” Nami breathed.

“Why’s that, you think?” Franky wondered.

A group of survivors tore through the open gate, running out into the darkness of early morning. The zombies, in a way, came alive. They moaned loudly, their arms outreaching. They lunged forward, tearing after the fleeing survivors.

“Ah, well, that’s over,” Franky chuckled bitterly.

“I don’t like watching women and children being eaten, Franky,” Robin murmured.

Franky shrugged, “What about men?”

Robin made a face, “Do something.”

“Yes, dear,” Franky breathed out, shifting gears. “Right away, dear.”

On the other side of the compound, Usopp was stuck. He couldn’t leave yet, not when so many people were still in danger. Various scuffles had broken out. It seemed nearly impossible for the survivors to get along. He did his best to keep the peace but he had to use his gun more times than he’d have liked.

“It doesn’t matter!” Usopp shouted, shoving the two fighting men apart. “Just fucking leave!”

“That piece of cocksucking shit!” one of the men shouted, the veins throbbing in his neck.

Usopp shook his head, “Do you want to live? Do you want your kids to live?” The man’s face twitched, switching through a range of emotions. Usopp steeled himself, “What’s important to you? Your pride? Being right? Or your family? Get going… Save yourselves…”

Usopp shook his head, licking his lips, “All of you! Go! Evacuate! There’s nothing here. There’s no food. There’s no safety. Go!”

“We can’t leave,” a woman cried.

Usopp turned to her, “What’s wrong? Is someone hurt?”

The woman stepped forward, her arms outstretched. Her skin was marred with discoloration. Her eyes were yellowing, her skin blanched. She shook her head, “Something’s wrong with us.”

“It isn’t safe here,” Usopp repeated calmly, “The gate is coming down.”

“It’s a plague,” another man groaned. One eye was yellow, the other normal. A strange pus seemed to leak from a wound on his grey face. “It’s too late. It’s spreading.”

Usopp’s stomach twisted into knots. He wanted to run away; to smack away their hands and scream in horror. Everything in him warned him not to even breathe the same air. But something stronger told him to be kind. He reached forward; gripping the woman’s outstretched hand. He held it tightly, “Ma’am, it’s dangerous here. You need to seek shelter.”

The woman looked down at Usopp’s hand on hers, “What’s wrong with me?”

Usopp smiled kindly, shaking his head, “I don’t know, but you deserve to leave here, just like everybody else.”

“Go on,” Usopp instructed firmly, looking from one sick face to another, “Take what you can carry and walk out the gate. Keep walking. Just find somewhere safe.”

The truck’s loud horn travelled through the entire compound. Usopp startled at the noise. He laughed at himself, shaking his head, “Sounds like the gate is open.”

“But what about the gunmen?”

Usopp gripped his rifle firmly, “We’ve got people working on it, ma’am.”

“But what about the infected?”

“The zombies?” Usopp clarified, scratching his head. “Well, uh, if you stay here you’re just a buffet. There’s no way out back here.”

“I can’t… I don’t want to be eaten…”

“Fucking hell!” Usopp shouted in frustration. “Fucking go!” He pulled his rifle into position and fired into the ground in warning. “Run! Run! Run! Get the hell outta here! Jesus Christ!”

Usopp ushered the survivors forward, practically chasing them down the alleys toward the gate. He jumped over corpses as he ran, saying a little prayer under his breath. He almost didn’t see him. He was face down, his body resting at such an unnatural angle.

Usopp stumbled, catching himself from falling with his hand. The cement cut little pore-like holes into Usopp’s hand. He kneeled beside his friend, turning him onto his back. “Hey! Hey!” He rubbed his friend’s face before slapping his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Usopp looked him over. There were bruises and bumps, small insignificant cuts, but nothing that explained why he wasn’t moving, why he wasn’t waking up. Usopp swallowed with effort, examining the deep, disturbing bruising on his neck. Usopp lifted him into his arms and stood, carrying him in his arms.

“Wake up,” Usopp chanted. “Wake up… Dear Jesus, let him wake up…” Usopp closed his eyes; doing his best to push the unnerving chill of the body in his arms from his mind. He shook his head, walking quickly toward the gate, toward the truck, toward help. “Ah fuck. Luffy, you better not be messing with me…” Usopp rethought his statement, “Actually, God, please let him just be messing with me…”


	36. Book: Close Proximity: IV

He had heard someone calling his name. He was positive he hadn’t imagined it, but he was alone. There wasn’t even anyone in sight. He looked around quickly before leaping onto the gigantic stadium light. This was the last one he had left to destroy. One light to go and he could meet up with the others at the gate.

“Luffy!”

Luffy hesitated, his sweaty hand slipping from the metal railing. He tried to right himself. He grabbed the lip of the light, his fingers brushing through the wiring. He snagged the cords and caught himself. He dangled fourteen stories in the air, the wet fingers on one hand clutching for safety.

Climbing was second nature to Luffy. He easily could have pulled himself up and to safety. But, as it turned out, his fingers brushed against an exposed wire. Electricity thrashed violently through his body, his hand tightening around the wires. His weight ripped the wires from the light and suddenly he was crashing to the ground.

Luffy didn’t scream or cry out when he was shocked or even while he was falling. He crashed to the ground and finally made a noise; a small, weak little grunt. Blood bubbled past his lips and dribbled down his chin.

“Damn,” Luffy choked out, blood pooling in his mouth.

He went to roll over but couldn’t. He tried to push up but couldn’t. No matter what he tried to do his body wouldn’t respond. He tried to move his head, tried to spit out the blood that was drowning him. Luffy growled, “Damn it…”

There was deafening screech of metal as the light above him finally fell to the ground. The light shattered upon impact, spraying shards of glass and plastic everywhere. Bits of debris stabbed into Luffy, but it didn’t hurt, he couldn’t feel it at all.

Luffy was moments from drowning in his own blood when someone approached. It was a man with a gun. He was covered in rashes and his yellow eyes were nearly blinded by thick pus. He grunted loudly when he came upon Luffy.

“It’s your fault,” the man said, his voice distorted by his swollen tongue.

Luffy choked out, blood spraying from his mouth like a macabre fountain, “Maybe…”

The man nodded, pressing his gun against Luffy’s side. The man cried out, covering his face with his hands, “Take some responsibility, will ya?”

“Yea-h,” Luffy murmured weakly. “’Kay…”

The man used the butt of his rifle to turn Luffy over. He rolled him onto his stomach, leaving him in the unnatural position he’d landed in. The blood poured from Luffy’s mouth and he gasped for air.

“You’d better,” the man breathed jaggedly, “Do something about all this…”

Luffy couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even turn his head to look at the man. But he knew what the man was doing when he pressed the barrel of the rifle under his chin. And he knew that when he pulled the trigger that he’d blown his own brains out. The man was thrown to the ground, his rifle clacking against the cement. And the last thing Luffy knew was that the man’s blood was mixing with his own, swirling between them like watered down acrylic.

Usopp found him shortly after, by chance, as the soldier was enforcing the evacuation. Usopp almost missed him, almost couldn’t recognize the small, motionless body face down on the wet ground.

“Emergency! Emergency!” Usopp shouted, running toward the truck with Luffy in his arms.

“What’s going on?” Nami asked, looking from Usopp’s face to Luffy in his arms.

“He’s not waking up,” Usopp declared, running even faster as zombies streaked past him.

“What happened?” Zoro demanded, leaping from the back of the truck.

“I don’t know,” Usopp admitted, refusing to let go of Luffy. He carried him to the truck, hoisting him above his head and into the truck bed. “We need a doctor.”

“You didn’t see what happened?” Sanji questioned, placing a clammy hand on Luffy’s tan cheek.

“No, I nearly stepped on him and then I slipped in his blood. I saw it was him and I picked him up,” Usopp explained, climbing into the truck.

“What’s wrong?” Franky asked, turning to look at them. “What’s the plan?”

“We need a doctor,” Chopper wheezed, holding his wounded arm.

“We can’t do that,” Robin refused.

“Two of us have been shot and Luffy’s unconscious,” Zoro refuted. “We need a damn doctor.”

“And where exactly are we supposed to find one?” Franky questioned, his leg bouncing noisily against the keys.

“We don’t have a choice,” Zoro realized, shaking his head. “We need to ask the Revolutionary Army for help.”

“Hell nah,” Franky shot down.

Sanji groaned loudly, placing a hand against his sweaty forehead, “Where are the coordinates?”

“Fuck!” Zoro growled.

“Luffy had them,” Usopp remembered, checking Luffy’s pockets.

“What’s that?” Sanji breathed out, reaching into Usopp’s outstretched hand. He realized what it was the moment the capsule touched his skin. He made a face, letting out an angry hiss, “Oh, these things…”

“What are they?” Clay asked.

Zoro shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Here, I got it,” Usopp announced, pulling the worn piece of paper from Luffy’s pocket. He turned it over in his hand, looking at the paper in confusion, “I can’t read it…”

“Here, give it to me,” Sanji demanded. He grabbed it wordlessly, turning it over and over in his hands. “Damn it. It’s soaking wet…”

“Probably sweaty,” Zoro reasoned, one hand pressed to Luffy’s chest.

Clay shook his head, taking the note from Sanji, “It’s blood.”

“Can you read it?” Sanji pressed.

“How the hell do you read coordinates? I thought there was only two numbers!” Clay panicked.

Nami had climbed through the small window and snatched the paper up, “29 degrees north, I can read that much. Ninety—Ninety-six degrees west…”

“What the hell are the other numbers?!” Clay demanded in frustration.

“More specific directions,” Nami explained. “There’s no guessing, they gave exactly where they are… It’s written degrees, minutes, seconds.” Nami shrugged, “Or rather, where they’re watching for Luffy to show up…”

“And where the hell is 29 north something, 96 west something?” Zoro questioned.

Nami smiled tightly, “I don’t know off the top of my head…”

“So where are we going?” Franky called out.

Zoro muttered under his breath, checking Luffy’s pulse. He shook his head and moved closer to Luffy, nearly pulling the younger man into his lap.

 “Anyone have a charged cellphone?” Nami inquired. “Or GPS?”

“What did you say?” Sanji asked, looking to Zoro. “Zoro?”

Zoro looked up, his eyes meeting Sanji’s, “I was wondering why he wasn’t resetting, but then I figured it out…”

Sanji gestured for Zoro to continue, “What’s going on?”

“He’s not dead,” Zoro explained, looking back at Luffy. “So he can’t reset.”

“But he won’t wake up,” Usopp panicked, rubbing his face roughly. “Why?”

“What are ya’ll on about?” Clay asked, full of concern. “What’s this about resetting?” Clay scooted forward, “It looks like a spinal injury, and we shouldn’t move him again until we can get a board under him.”

“What do we do?” Sanji questioned. “Even if we know, what can we do?”

“So what? He’s just unconscious or something?” Nami asked, getting closer.

“I’m no expert,” Usopp breathed out, “but it looks like he’s just slowly dying.”

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Clay insisted, smacking the truck window. “Handsome right here and the kid too.”

“Yeah,” Chopper agreed,  “I’m fine but Sanji isn’t looking so good.”

“I’m fine,” Sanji sighed, shaking his head. “Luffy’s the priority here.”

“Shouldn’t he be healing or something?” Nami questioned.

“He might be,” Sanji conceded. “We can’t really tell at this point.”

“Where am I going?!” Franky shouted, shifting gears.

“Northwest,” Nami shouted back, “We’ll go from there…”

“He’s miserable,” Chopper whined, placing his small hand on Luffy’s.

“He’s asleep,” Sanji argued.

Chopper shook his head emphatically, “No… no… He’s in pain…”

“Shut up,” Zoro snapped.

“Zoro…” Nami gasped.

Zoro shook his head, “What?! He’s not fucking moving! He’s not making a damn noise! How the hell can anyone know what he’s feeling?!”

“Let’s all calm down and be rational for a minute,” Clay mediated.

“I may not be like Luffy, but I’m a helluva lot closer than you bastards,” Chopper spat. “You guys need to trust me…” Chopper looked from Sanji to Zoro quickly. Two thick, brown horns began to sprout from Chopper’s hair. “I know what I’m doing.”

“What the fuck is that?!” Clay shouted, pointing in shock.

“You know what you’re doing?” Zoro shook his head in confusion. “And what exactly are you-” Everyone in the back of the truck screamed as Chopper gored Luffy through the chest.  As his antlers pierced through Luffy the slender man let out a miserable gurgle.

Chopper pulled away, leaving Luffy twitching on the floor of the truck bed. Chopper wiped his antlers with peculiar brown fingers, his cheeks filling with color, “I’m sorry, but it’s…”

“You fuckin’ piece of shit,” Zoro snapped, reaching over Luffy to grab the small child. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Zoro!” Nami shouted, covering her ears, “Calm down!”

“Oh my God!” Clay screamed, twisting in his spot, “What the hell is that? Are those horns? What the fuck?! What the fucking fuck?!”

“Zoro, wait a minute,” Sanji breathed out, “He’s just a kid… kinda…”

“I’m not gonna hurt him,” Zoro growled through clenched teeth, shaking Chopper angrily, “I’m just gonna strangle him a bit…”

“Zoro…”

Luffy repeated himself, louder, “Zoro…”

Zoro released his hold on Chopper and looked down, staring into Luffy’s wide, brown eyes. Zoro swallowed his nerves, “Yeah?”

Luffy snickered weakly, “You’re crushing me.”

Zoro stammered awkwardly, sitting up and back. He watched Luffy move, watched Luffy sit up; blood dripping down his chest. Zoro nearly whispered, “Sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… except…” Luffy rubbed his neck, rolling it from side to side until it cracked. He turned to Zoro and smiled, “You’re heavy.”

“Sorry, damn it,” Zoro shook his head, covering his face with his hands. “What the hell was wrong with you?”

“Yeah, are you alright?” Usopp asked, looking Luffy up and down. “You friggin’ scared me.”

“I’m okay,” Luffy insisted, looking around at the others. “I’m feeling better already.” Luffy knocked his fist against Chopper’s in a friendly way, “You’re bleeding. We should stop that.” And then Luffy focused on Sanji, his eyes wide and unblinking, “And you need something fast.”

“I’m fine,” Sanji murmured.

Luffy shook his head, “No.” He slapped the window of the truck, “We need medical supplies. Fast.”

“Yes, hello, Clay Bon here,” Clay exclaimed loudly, “And I just wanna know what the fuck kinda hallucinations I’m having, ‘cause this is a fucking wild ride…”

“Not now, Clay,” Nami groaned, “There’s enough going on.”

“Enough going on? But, like, yeah, duh! That’s why I’m so fucking confused!”

“Is Luffy alright?” Robin asked, peering out the back window, “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine. I’m good.” Luffy replied. “We need to do something for Sanji.”

Sanji patted his jacket for his cigarettes. With a frown his hand dropped to his pants pockets, still searching. He came up empty handed and groaned loudly, dropping his head back against the side of the truck, “Chopper first.”

“It doesn’t matter who the hell is first,” Zoro barked. “We don’t have the supplies we need.”

“Franky,” Robin sighed in resignation, “Go to the hospital.”

Franky nodded, “Yeah, sure, okay. Hospital.”

“What are we gonna do about Chopper?” Usopp wondered. He turned to Chopper and looked him up and down, “Will you look human to a doctor?”

“That’s rude,” Chopper complained. “I’ll be fine.”

“I didn’t mean anything, it’s just you have… a different body…”

“Okay, Pinocchio…”

“Everyone stop fighting,” Robin instructed firmly, “We’re on our way to the hospital right now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Usopp sighed.

“And Chopper, don’t call names,” Robin chastised softly.

Chopper shuffled his foot, frowning deeply, “Sorry.”

When they arrived at the hospital they realized quickly that it had either been evacuated and abandoned or hit hard by the infection. Franky pulled through the ambulance lane, zipping between deserted ambulances. He parked right by the automatic sliding doors, turning off the ignition. He turned around in his seat, a strange look on his face, “Alright, well, are we really doing this?”

“Are there even any doctors in there?” Nami wondered.

Luffy jumped from the truck bed, landing nimbly on the concrete below. He walked up to the doors, turning to look at the others as the doors opened, “Well, it’s open…”

“Yeah, that’s a really bad sign,” Zoro decided, pulling his machetes from his bag.

“Well, we won’t know until we look,” Luffy insisted, waving his arm, “I’m going in. If you wanna come, come.”

“I’m sure they’re loaded with supplies,” Nami realized, jumping to the ground.

Usopp followed after her, shaking his head reluctantly, “Yeah, but there might be looters or zombies or racist sonnuvabitches with guns…”

“So negative,” Luffy snickered, “You’re still kicking it, aren’t ya?”

Usopp looked like he might explode, “We have an amputee, three people have been shot…! I can’t… I just can’t with you people…”

“But you’re fine,” Luffy pressed, smiling.

“Don’t jinx me,” Usopp snapped. “Over here temptin’ fate…”

“Come on,” Nami urged, pushing Usopp into the hospital. “I need your gun.”

“Are you coming?” Sanji asked Clay.

Clay nodded, “There’s gotta be some vending machines in there. Peanut M&Ms might be worth the risk.”

“Franky?”

Franky groaned, “I’m coming, brother.”

Franky walked around the truck to open Robin’s door. He stood silently, letting her use his shoulder to slide gracefully to the ground. She smiled up at him before pinching his earlobe softly between her long fingers, “Thank you, Franky.’’

They walked into the dark, empty hospital, almost immediately coming to a locked door. Zoro tapped the doors with his machete, “You need a badge.”

Luffy began to say, “Give me a min-”

“Don’t worry,” Clay declared, throwing his arms out theatrically. “It is my time to shine!”

“Do you have a badge?” Usopp asked, watching Clay with interest.

Clay laughed, covering his mouth with his hand, “Of course not, don’t be silly!” Clay twirled in place before kicking the doors with his long, strong leg. The doors shook violently, the locking mechanism disengaging. The doors popped apart, one swinging forward slowly.

“Voila!” Clay announced, spinning around to face the others. “Marvel at my athletic grace!”

“Neat,” Luffy said, clapping his hands softly.

“Very nice,” Chopper murmured in agreement.

Zoro shook his head and pushed ahead of the others, “Let me go first.”

“Why you?” Sanji demanded, following after him.

“Because you’re bleeding out, Franky has one arm, and Usopp’s a coward,” Zoro snapped.

Usopp nodded, “Yes, I am. Thank you for acknowledging that. While we’re on the topic, I’d like to be volunteered less often…”

“You take the rear,” Zoro instructed, his eyes meeting Usopp’s. “Try not to use your bangbang, it’ll attract too much attention.”

“Damn it,” Usopp groaned, lowering his rifle. “For the record, I think this is a bad idea.”

“Noted,” Franky sighed.

“Where should we look first?” Luffy wondered, walking behind Zoro.

“Closets, cupboards?” Nami suggested. “It’ll go faster if we fan out…”

“Fan out?! Fan out! As in separate?!” Usopp demanded loudly.

“It would go faster,” Zoro realized, turning around.

“Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Nami, and Franky, you guys go and get those two patched up,” Luffy instructed. “Stay around the emergency room, we’ll come back to you.” Luffy licked his lips before continuing. “Zoro, Usopp, Clay and I will look around the hospital. See if anyone’s here. Maybe look for a more secure place to stay for a while…”

“Why can’t I go with the others?” Usopp wondered, shaking his head. “Keep an eye on the wounded?”

“They won’t be going far. They don’t need you,” Luffy replied with a disbelieving snicker. “We need all the able bodies to lock this place down. They’re not in fighting condition and none of them should be exploring the hospital…”

“You should get checked over too,” Sanji interjected.

Luffy nodded, “I will once we make sure the hospital is secure… I can wait…”

“Be careful,” Nami said, smiling softly.

Usopp sighed heavily, “Yeah, ya’ll too.”

“Hello, Clay here,” Clay announced, his voice a pleasant chime. “I don’t have a weapon. I don’t exactly feel comfortable spelunking through the hospital emptyhanded…”

Zoro nodded, “Got ya covered.” He pulled a knife from his bag and handed it to Clay.

Clay took the knife, closing his eyes, “Ah… thanks…”

“I’m leaving my supplies with you,” Luffy explained, handing his pack to Franky. “I’ll find something along the way to collect more supplies.”

“Sounds good, brother,” Franky agreed.

“You should try to check in so we aren’t worried,” Nami suggested. “I don’t know… but try somehow…”

Usopp nodded, “I’ll look for an intercom or something.”

“Let’s go.” Luffy said simply, walking forward.

“Fix that idiot up,” Zoro instructed, hitching his thumb toward Sanji. “He looks fucking terrible…”

“Thanks, asshole, love you too,” Sanji grunted, clicking his tongue. Zoro shuddered in response and Sanji laughed, “You’re a terrible person. You’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

Zoro shrugged and turned, starting off down the dark hallway after Clay and Luffy, “Maybe.”

“Oh, sweet, Jesus,” Usopp prayed. “I realize that I’ve done a lot of asking recently, but, well, everything’s tryin’ to kill me… Oh, good Lord, don’t let me get my face eaten off by some zombie lurking around the corner…”

“Get walkin’,” Zoro called over his shoulder, “Or you’ll get left behind.”

Usopp ran down the hall, catching up with Zoro, “Wait up… Don’t you dare leave me alone in here. I swear to God I’m going to have a panic attack…”

“I don’t understand how you’re such a coward.”

Usopp ran his hands over his head, “Well, uh, first of all, I’m a sniper. I’m not a ninja or a bionic super chef. I ain’t a dang military weapon either. I’m a sniper. A sniper. I belong up high. Way up high where I can hide and be stealthy and not be turning corners in the dark…” Usopp waved his hands around. “I’m not supposed to be doing none of this…”

Zoro laughed, “I don’t think this was a part of anyone’s five year plan, Usopp.”

“Hey,” Luffy called over his shoulder, his finger pressed to his lips, “What’s that sound?”


	37. Book: Close Proximity: V

“Hey,” Luffy called over his shoulder, his finger pressed to his lips, “What’s that sound?”

Usopp looked around the darkened hall before making an angry face, “I don’t know! Don’t scare me like that! I can’t even hear anything!”

Luffy snickered, slapping Usopp on the back, “But I wasn’t kidding. I hear something…”

“Shut up!” Usopp panicked again.

“Be quiet, Usopp,” Zoro breathed out, his eyes narrowed. “I think I hear something too.”

“It sounds like…” Luffy paused in thought, “Chinese ghosts…”

Clay scoffed, walking past them, he turned, his eyes rolling, “It’s music, you uncultured swine…”

Zoro and Luffy looked at each other in surprise. Zoro shook his head and breathed out, “No…”

Clay nodded, “It’s opera.”

Luffy nodded his head, scratching his chin, “Okay… imagine I believe you… why is it coming from that direction?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know that, but I do know that I have danced to the whimsical _‘L'enfant et les Sortilèges’_ myself…” Clay said proudly. He began to sashay down the hall, “Wanna see some of it? Yours truly was the Chinese teapot before being cast as-”

“Guys, it means someone’s here,” Usopp explained, shaking his head. “Or, at the very least, someone was here recently.”

“Someone intentionally put this on? Like to listen to it?” Zoro asked, arching a skeptical brow. “Sounds more like an attempt on their life.”

“Alright then,” Clay demanded indignantly. “What music do you listen to?”

“Not this,” Zoro replied, shaking his head. There was a terrible warbling bray as Luffy attempted to sing along with the frantic French singer. He smiled wide as Zoro turned to look at him. “No.”

Luffy nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

“Let’s hurry up,” Usopp instructed, taking the lead. “If that’s a doctor, the others need them ASAP.” Usopp shook his head in aggravation. “I mean, Sanji wasn’t lookin’ very good at all. We need a legitimate professional…”

“Hey,” Luffy called out, “Don’t get too far ahead…”

“We should find an intercom and make an announcement,” Clay suggested. “ _Any doctors not currently infected with the zombieism please report to the emergency bay…_ ”

“And then we’ve given out the location of our wounded, the women, and child,” Usopp explained.

“Ugh, this apocalypse thing is too hard,” Clay complained. “I hate hating everyone that isn’t us.”

“That’s why I hate us too,” Zoro said, walking ahead, “Feels more equal.”

“The music’s coming from there,” Luffy said, pointing toward a set of metal double doors.

Usopp turned, “Clay, maybe you should wait here…”

Clay scoffed, “Excuse me? I am a grown person. I’m fully capable of defending myself and others and…”

“Shhhhhhhhh!” Zoro snapped, eyes wide and stern. “It’s time to be really fucking quiet.”

“Damn,” Luffy murmured, “the smell…”

“What smell?” Usopp asked, sniffing the air.

“Alcohol and betadine and latex and plastic and…” Luffy inhaled nervously. “Blood and cotton and metal and sterility and just all that medical stuff…” Luffy’s breathing became uneven. “The smell is too strong… I can’t… I can’t go in there…” Luffy’s chest heaved in and out sharply, “That’s why I came here because I didn’t wanna go in the ER and now I’m just that much further into the hospital and I just can’t… I can’t breathe… The smell…”

“Hey,” Zoro barked, grabbing Luffy’s shoulders. “Hey. Calm down.”

“I can’t… I can’t… I wanna go… I don’t wanna be here…” Luffy panicked. “I can’t breathe. The smell is too strong… I can’t breathe in here… there’s no oxygen… Something’s wrong… the oxygen levels or something…”

“Luffy,” Zoro breathed out, dropping to his knees as Luffy sank to the floor. He grabbed Luffy tightly. He intended to shake the younger man until he came to his senses, but he found himself pulling the smaller man into his arms. He embraced Luffy tightly, holding him against his chest. He felt Luffy’s heart between them, pounding wildly in his chest. “Your heart…” Zoro murmured, “Is beating like a rabbit’s.”

“Yeah…” Luffy choked out, closing his eyes. He dropped his head against Zoro’s shoulder.

“This isn’t Deadhouse,” Zoro whispered. “No one is going to touch you. No needles, no tests. Nothing. I will die before anyone touches you again…”

“I don’t want you to die,” Luffy groaned, his breathing becoming uneven again.

Zoro clenched his eyes closed tightly, cursing himself for upsetting Luffy. Zoro brushed his hand through Luffy’s unkempt hair. Zoro exhaled heavily, knocking his forehead against Luffy’s, “Luffy, I don’t want to die either. So, you know,” Zoro struggled for the words, “That just means I’m going to keep you safe… You don’t need to worry about it.”

“You need to be calm,” Zoro insisted, smacking his hand against Luffy’s chest, over his heart. He clutched at Luffy’s body firmly, a gesture that made the smaller man squirm. “You’re scaring the regular humans. You need to knock it off.” Zoro grinned as Luffy looked up at him. “What the hell have you got to be scared about?”

Luffy’s face split into an identical grin, “What I’m scared of isn’t here.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said, smacking his hand against Luffy’s chest again. “There’s nothing here that can hurt you.”

Luffy nodded, clasping Zoro’s hand and holding it in place over his heart, “I’m okay.”

Zoro nodded too, lowering his gaze to Luffy’s knobby, scabbed knees, “You’re okay.”

Luffy released Zoro’s hand and stood, wiping his face with his arm, “Alright then. I’ll go first…”

Luffy wasn’t prepared for what was just past those shiny, metal doors. He pushed them apart and stepped through them, his fingertips pressed against the cold steel. The doors slapped against the wall, the rubber bumpers on the bottom dragging across the tiled floor.

Opera music shook the walls, pounding baritone quaking the bloodstained privacy curtains. The impressive sound came from an inoffensive looking speaker; a cellphone placed in the center slot. The musical piece was frantic and dizzying, oddly impish and cheeky.

“I’ll turn that shit off,” Zoro declared, speaking quietly as he moved to walk around Luffy. Luffy caught him, holding him in place with his arm.

“Wait…” Luffy warned, his voice low.

“What happened here?” Clay whispered, staring down at the black puddles of dried blood.

“Oh, Christ,” Usopp murmured, crossing himself. “I think I’m going to shit myself. Like, actually, relieve my bowels right here…”

“Well, if you do there’s a nice shower you can use,” Clay teased quietly, pointing to the far corner. One look at the rotting limbs on the floor and Usopp knew he’d die before he used that restroom.

“This is old,” Zoro sighed, lowering his machete. “Everything’s rotten and black.”

“Thank  you, Jesus,” Usopp exclaimed. “You’re really lookin’ out for me.”

“Yeah,” Luffy said, almost too quietly to hear, licking his lips, “But _that_ isn’t…”

“Nuh uh,” Usopp protested with a squeaky voice. “Don’t talk like that… What do you mean? What isn’t?!”

Luffy lifted his arm, pointing toward one of the stalls. He gestured to the eighth bed, the curtain drawn around it. Fresh red blood leaked out from under the ugly, floral curtain; spreading across the tile. “Right there.”

“I’ll go look…” Zoro offered.

Luffy grabbed him by the hand. He shook his head and he walked forward. His hands were at his side as he stepped over and through the decaying carnage. He wrinkled up his nose, doing his best to ignore the nauseating stench. Without a word he snatched the curtain and threw it around on the track, exposing the bed.

Luffy inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing as he gazed upon the corpse. It was a man, middle aged and typical in most ways. He had been cut apart, his chest and abdominal cavities sliced open. His eyes were open and unseeing, his mouth frozen in a frightened expression. His clothes were torn and tattered, soaked with blood, but Luffy could almost make out the badge still pinned to the fragments of his blue scrubs.

“What is it?! I can’t fucking take this shit!” Usopp shouted.

One of the curtains to the left was thrown open. With a delirious screech, a demented doctor in a white lab coat, turned on the bone saw in his hands. He lunged forward slicing the saw through the air. He ran down the aisle between beds, straight at Luffy. Another curtain was opened, and then another.

“Oh, fuck this,” Usopp breathed, lifting his rifle. “Nuh uh. Nuh uh! I can’t handle this… If they get near me, I’m shooting them…”

Luffy jumped over the bed and slid through a puddle of blood. He lost his balanced and smeared rotting flesh across himself and the tile. He leapt to his feet, his body visibly shaking. He waved his arms wildly, his face turned down in a grimace, “Shoot them! SHOOT THEM!”

“You heard ‘im,” Zoro announced, flipping his machetes around in his hands. “Shoot ‘em.”

“Alright,” Usopp breathed between his teeth, “I got this.” Usopp stepped forward and fired three quick shots. “Done.”

Luffy scrambled back to where the others stood. He turned around and surveyed the scene with disbelief, “Holy shit. Those fuckers were scary. They had saws and white coats and they were chasing me…”

“You’re fine,” Zoro said, firm and short.

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded. “I’m fine.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen a zombie use weapons before,” Clay remarked.

“They weren’t zombies,” Zoro said, walking forward to examine one of the corpses. “Their skin is gray and splotched…” Zoro kicked the body to roll it over. “Like back at the compound.”

“Huh?” Luffy called out. “We can’t hear you.”

“Turn that shit off,” Usopp instructed, gesturing to the speakers.

Zoro walked across the room and kicked the speakers roughly; pulling the cord from the outlet as it was thrown against the far wall. He turned around with an impatient sigh, “I said, they aren’t zombies. They were human. They’ve all got those weird rashes like back at the compound.”

“This place,” Luffy realized. “It reminds me of somewhere.” Luffy shook his head in displeasure, closing his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned loudly before opening his eyes again, “It’s like when I woke up in Deadhouse. In those freezers…”

“Than… thank… you…”

Everyone’s heads snapped toward the sound of the noise. It came from beside Zoro, in one of the beds. Fresh, scarlet blood dripped down the bed, creating a halo of red around the man. He tried to sit up, flesh tearing from his body as he moved.

“What the fuck…” Zoro breathed out, raising his machete.

“Th… thank you… for saving… me…” the man said, blood gushing from his wounds.

“Oh fuck he’s still alive,” Zoro panicked, jumping over a body to run back to where the others stood.

“Why are you running this way?!” Usopp demanded. “Go do something!”

“Do something?!” Zoro shouted back. “Like what?! You go do something!”

“It must not be that bad,” Clay suggested.

“Are you a doctor?” Luffy called out. The man sputtered and choked, blood spraying visibly into the air. The others huddled together, their arms held up by their mouths. “You okay?”

“No,” the man said weakly. “I’m… I’m afraid I’m… unwell…”

“No shit,” Zoro whispered.

Usopp nodded, “Someone should go check. Maybe put the poor guy out of his misery.”

“Yeah?” Zoro pressed, eyeing Usopp critically. “Someone should?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I’ll go. Give me that,” Clay spat, grabbing one of Zoro’s machetes.

Clay walked across the floor, stepping over and around as much of the carnage as possible. He stood in front of the man’s bed, the machete held behind his back. He approached cautiously; taking in the man’s restraints, his battered body.

“Do you work here?” Clay asked.

The man shook his head, or rather he tried to, and he answered, “No…”

“Were you a patient?” Clay asked, stepping closer.

“Yes,” the man answered.

Clay was close enough to make out certain details. The man was an older gentleman with dark skin. Much of his body had been sliced, pieces of him were scattered around the floor. Clay couldn’t imagine the man had much longer to live. He loosened his hold on the machete and turned back to the others, “Perhaps we can find some pain meds or something?” Clay shrugged, mouthing to the others, “Maybe some air in a vein or something?”

“Please…” the man breathed out weakly. “Untie me…”

Clay nodded, holding the machete between his legs. He loosened the restraints on the man’s arm, trying to ignore the way the man’s flesh fell from the bone. Rather than lean across the man’s disfigured body, he decided to walk around.

“What are you doing?” a doctor suddenly demanded, stepping over the speaker and approaching Clay. He glowered angrily, his discolored fist shaking as he raised his hand above his head. “Where are the others? Who are you?”

Clay screamed loudly, brandishing the machete wildly. He bumped into the curtain beside him and suddenly he was wrapped up in it, someone grabbing hold of him from the other side. He continued to scream in horror as he was pulled under the curtain. The curtain wavered and flapped and then suddenly the screaming stopped and the curtain moved no more.

“Oh shit! They killed Clay!” Usopp shouted.

Luffy’s face dropped, his mouth hanging open in shock, “Clayyyyyy?”

“Who are you?” The doctor repeated, charging toward them. “You can’t be in here! Why are you interfering with my patients?”

“Shoot him,” Zoro breathed, turning to Usopp. “He’s fucking looney.”

Luffy began to rush to Clay. Zoro grabbed Luffy’s shirt and yanked him back. Usopp fired and Zoro let Luffy go, shaking his head, “Don’t walk in front of the gun, Luf.”

“Clay? Clay!” Luffy shouted, throwing open every curtain he passed. Finally he came to where he knew Clay had been pulled in. Without hesitation he tossed the curtain aside, “Clay?”

“I… th… th… think I’m o-o-okay,” Clay’s teeth chattered, his entire body shaking.

Luffy looked up at the thing behind Clay and took a step back, “What the heck is that?”

“I’m a person, thank you,” the thing replied, letting go of its grip on Clay.

“Th-th-thank you for saving me,” Clay replied, turning around and bumping into Luffy. “I mean that’s what you did, right? You saved me?” Luffy grabbed Clay and bolstered him in place. Luffy turned in a small circle, scooting Clay further away before turning back to face the man.

“Thank goodness you guys came along,” the man sighed, turning his sunken face toward Luffy. “They’ve gone mad. They’ve locked the others upstairs, killed most of the older folks right away…”

“Wow,” Luffy breathed out, reaching out and touching the bone that protruded through the man’s chest. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

The man smiled, the sliced, thin flesh of his cheeks pulling taut, “Not at all.”

“Wait,” Zoro interrupted, walking up to them, “Who’s gone crazy? How many? Was that everyone? Who’s upstairs?”

When Zoro really saw the man, could finally make out the finer details of his impossible condition, he grabbed Luffy. He stood between them, holding Luffy back with a firm arm. “What the hell… what’s wrong with you?”

A chunk of flesh dropped from the man’s ear. The man laughed in embarrassment, covering his remaining ear with his boney hand, “Oh, excuse me…” The man groaned, “I’m falling apart.”

“What am I seeing?” Usopp demanded, still holding his rifle up. “Like, I know what I see, but I don’t know what I’m seeing… Ya know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Zoro agreed, scooting back slowly. “I get it.”

“Oh, don’t be afraid, kids,” the man said, walking forward. “I don’t mean you any harm.”

“Yeah,” Luffy replied, trying to peek around Zoro. “He’s an old man. What’s an old man gonna do?”

“He’s an old man…” Clay repeated in disbelief. “He’s a dead person…”

“Dead people don’t talk,” Luffy said, making eyes at Zoro.

Zoro felt his stomach drop and he immediately lowered his machete, “Yeah. That’s right. Dead people don’t talk.”

“I’m Luffy,” Luffy said, walking around Zoro, “This is Zoro.”

 “Oh, now we’re just introducing ourselves.” Usopp blurted. “How nice.”

“That’s Usopp,” Luffy explained, “And this is our new friend, Clay.”

“Hello. It’s been some time since I’ve seen new people,” the man realized, tapping his fleshless chin. He returned his attention back to Luffy, “I’m Brook.”

“Brook?” Luffy repeated. “Cool. You said there were others?”

“Yes,” Brook nodded, skin crumbling from his neck. “They’ve been locked away. We need to help them…”

“Okay, wait a damn minute,” Usopp interjected. “I’m thrilled there’s another black dude in the mix here. And I see he’s an old, defenseless grandpa. But I seriously don’t know how you don’t have a problem with talking to some guy that’s literally falling apart as he talks…” Usopp gestured to Brook with his rifle, “His ear just fell off! His ear fell off!”

“What do you want us to do about it?” Zoro asked, throwing his hands up.

“I have to be honest,” Brook declared, “I was bitten.”

“No shit,” Usopp breathed, shaking his head.

“I came to the hospital. It was a mad house. I couldn’t get a room…” Brook explained. “I fell asleep and woke up in the morgue…”

“The morgue,” Usopp repeated, lowering his rifle to cross his arms defiantly over his chest.

“When I tried to find someone I ran into Doctor Hogback,” Brook continued. “At first he appeared to be right in the head, but then he changed. He tied me to that bed right there and then left me…” Brook shook his head, flesh sloughing off, “I told him I wasn’t infected but he didn’t believe me… He didn’t believe any of us…”

“Are one of these guys Dr. Hogback?” Zoro asked, gesturing to the dead men.

Brook shook his head, “No. I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve seen him.”

“He’s not a zombie, I don’t think,” Clay reasoned, “And he’s not covered in rashes… So… he’s safe?”

“He saved you anyhow,” Luffy answered, “And we should try to repay our debts.” Luffy looked around the room before settling on the eighth bed, “He died… while we were talking…”

“Good,” Zoro grunted. “He’s done suffering.”

“Do you know where the others were being held?” Luffy asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, I do.”

“And there are doctors in there? Sane doctors?” Luffy pressed.

Brook nodded vigorously, his eyeball rolling right out of his skull and between Zoro’s feet, “I’d swear on my life… If I still had one…”


	38. Book: Griefers: I

** Part VIII: Griefers **

“I cannot believe this,” Usopp complained, taking the rear. “Here I am, during the zombie apocalypse, walking down the hallway of a torture-murder hospital with a Japanese Chuck Norris, a dude ballerina, Brazilian Project Alice, and a freakin’ talkin’ corpse…”

“Which one am I?” Luffy whispered back.

Usopp licked his lips, “The ballerina.”

“Duh,” Clay added.

There was a sudden splashing sound and everyone turned, staring as the flesh of Brook’s finger hit the floor. Clay and Usopp screamed, clutching each other tightly. Brook gasped, “Oh, I am so embarrassed.”

“Is it okay? Ya know, to walk around like that?” Zoro asked, looking Brook up and down.

“Eh, he’s fine,” Luffy replied, “He said it doesn’t hurt.”

 “Okayyy…” Zoro drawled, shaking his head. “Let’s keep moving then. Quietly.”

“So,” Usopp began, immediately after they started walking again, “Any idea why you’re, uh, still alive…?”

“Well,” Brook sighed, “I’m not sure. I have my theories, but… well, it’s all a bit much to take in at once…”

“I’ll bet,” Usopp muttered. They walked in silence for several hundred yards before Usopp spoke again, “You don’t know anybody who does hoodoo work, do you?”

“No. You do?”

“Hoodoo?”

“Voodoo.”

“No, hoodoo…”

Luffy laughed loudly, “I’m so lost right now. What doos? Who doos?”

“The only one I know is Scooby Doo,” Clay replied.

“Enough!” Zoro groaned, turning around to freeze everyone with a disapproving glance. “We should be quiet and focus on what’s ahead of us. We are not out of danger. Pay attention. Fuck!”

“Now,” Zoro sighed, shaking his head in irritation, “How much further?”

“Just a little farther,” Brook explained, gesturing with a skeletal finger. “Past radiation…”

The stench was noticeable down the considerably lengthy hallway. Zoro looked at Luffy and Luffy nodded. Luffy walked around Zoro and twisted the doorknob. The handle jiggled, it was locked. Luffy didn’t bother with the lock; instead he ripped the handle off completely, yanking the hardware from the wood. The door bumped against his foot as it flew open, a wave of death hitting them in the face.

“It smells like-” Clay’s words died as he began to retch in disgust.

Luffy and Zoro walked into the room. They looked from withered corpse to withered corpse. Luffy clicked his tongue in disappointment, “They’re all dead.”

Zoro looked around at the scattered papers and supplies. Several of the doctors had left messages to their families. It was a slow, agonizing death. They had fought for survival, and lost. Zoro shook his head, diverting his eyes, “They starved to death in here.”

“God,” Usopp breathed out, his hand pinching his nostrils closed, “What in the hell is going on? Why? Why are people doing this to people?”

“People have always done this to people,” Luffy replied, something twinging in his belly, “But it was other people’s problems. Out of sight, out of mind…”

“This is just so fucked,” Usopp shouted, his voice strained. “So fucking fucked up.”

“This can’t be everyone,” Luffy decided, “Come on. Keep looking.”

“We should just get the fuck out of here,” Clay argued, “I’m getting a worse feeling by the minute. This place isn’t right. We haven’t found anything yet that wasn’t straight from a fucking nightmare…”

“But we need a doctor,” Usopp whined, wriggling in place unhappily. “Right? Don’t we?”

“I don’t think we’re gonna find one here,” Clay debated, pursing his lips defiantly.

“Clay’s right,” Luffy ruled, chewing on his lip until it bled. “Ya’ll go back. I’ll keep looking.”

Zoro scoffed, “You’re not going off by yourself.”

Luffy cut his eyes, watching Zoro from the corners, “Awww… Are you worried about me?”

Zoro shrugged, “Yeah, maybe I am.” Zoro straightened up, seeming to expand in place, “Got a problem with that?”

Luffy laughed, “Hell. It’s creepy in here. I don’t like it. I’m ready to go.” Luffy shivered. “But we came here. We can’t leave emptyhanded.”

“You… three…” Zoro said unsurely, “should go back to the others. We’ll keep looking.”

Usopp and Clay looked at Brook and laughed uncomfortably. Usopp made a face, “You think we should take him back with us? Or should he stay with you?”

“Brook should go with you,” Luffy reasoned, “Maybe Robin can look him over… Do something for him…”

“She’s not a seamstress,” Usopp mumbled, shaking his head.

“Come on then,” Zoro said, nodding to Luffy.

“Alright.”

“Be careful,” Clay called out.

Luffy smiled, “You too.”

“There are more of you?” Brook asked, walking along with a reluctant Usopp and Clay.

“Yeah,” Usopp sighed, waving to Zoro and Luffy as he backtracked down the hall.

“Where should we look first?” Luffy asked.

Zoro cracked his neck, “Everywhere.”

They opened every door, every closet. They’d already acquired a small stockpile of supplies that they pushed along on a rolling cart. They had vials of medicine and not a single clue as to what it was for. But they collected whatever was usable diligently, assuming someone more knowledgeable would sort through it later.

“There might not be anyone alive here,” Zoro realized, reaching the third floor landing.

“It’s a big hospital,” Luffy replied. “There’s someone here.” Luffy thought of the crazed men downstairs and couldn’t help but shudder. “And when we find them, we’ll make them help whether they want to or not.”

“You don’t think…”

“What?”

Zoro cleared his throat, “You don’t think Brook’s like you, do you?”

Luffy made a face, his lips pulled into a tight grimace, “He’s something…”

“I mean, he’s falling apart… His cheek slid off… just… just like nothing…” Zoro covered his face suddenly. “I tried not to say anything, but… Jesus…” Zoro shook his head to clear it. “I thought about resetting him but what if I’m wrong and just end up murdering him…”

“I don’t think he’s like me,” Luffy answered. “But he’s definitely had a reaction to the virus.”

“Caesar always said the sample size was too small to really know anything,” Zoro remembered. “Who knows what sort of thing they created.”

“I just wanna find Law as quick as possible and get out of here,” Luffy whispered, quickening his pace. “And I don’t even know what ‘here’ is? How big is ‘here’? How far do I have to go before I’m free? How far until I’m safe and no one’s looking for me?” Luffy’s words began to stumble over each other. “Do I have that luxury? Or should I just surrender and off myself. No one can use me then. My blood can’t kill anyone else then…”

“Hey,” Zoro snapped, grabbing Luffy’s arm tightly. “Calm down.”

“Zoro,” Luffy breathed out, grabbing Zoro’s other arm, “I died when I was five years old. What has the rest of this been?”

“Dead people don’t talk,” Zoro repeated, shaking his head.

“I was so scared before… When I had the implant. I didn’t know who I was or what I was…” Luffy closed his eyes. “But now the implant’s gone, I’m just as scared. What am I?”

“You’re Luffy,” Zoro said softly.

“What’s Luffy? Who’s Luffy?!” Luffy demanded, his volume raising.

“Luffy’s good enough for me,” Zoro replied, his hand suddenly warm against Luffy’s cheek. “Luffy’s the only thing I care about… Before the implant, after the implant…”

Luffy’s cheek twitched, “That sounds…”

“How does it sound?” Zoro whispered, his body inching closer.

“Good,” Luffy answered. “It sounds good.”

Zoro’s face was hot and pink, the color stretching to the tips of his ears. He shook his head and closed his eyes, his breath coming out in short bursts. “Good.”

Luffy’s belly and face were warm. He could feel Zoro’s hot skin through their clothes. He could feel the larger man’s breath and his heart beating through his chest. He could smell Zoro’s masculine scent, inexplicably woodsy. He could feel the life pounding beneath his skin, his body alive and healthy and strong.

There was a loud squeak that seemed to shake the ceiling panels and then Usopp’s voice came over the loudspeaker, _“I found an intercom. Usopp King, US Army Sniper, checking in…”_

“Oh, yeah,” Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head, “I forgot about that already.”

“Well, let’s get moving,” Zoro murmured, adjusting his clothing needlessly. “So we can get back.”

“Yeah,” Luffy agreed, pushing the cart of supplies down the hall.

They walked in relative silence as they cleared the third floor. “It’s starting to smell better,” Zoro realized. He made a face as he inhaled, “But I’m still getting this whiff…”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Luffy groaned, gesturing to the dried blood staining his clothes. “I slipped earlier.”

“Fuck, that sucks,” Zoro shook his head, “Change or something… You smell like shit…”

“It’s smeared into my leg,” Luffy complained.

“There’re showers everywhere.” Zoro pointed out. He bent over, searching through their supplies. “Change into these scrubs.”

Luffy looked at the change of clothes and laughed in amusement, “I’m not stopping to take a shower. I’m just gonna get dirty again.”

“That smell though, it’s just…” Zoro bowed his head. “Pungent.”

Luffy opened up the first hallway closet and grabbed a can of hospital grade air freshener. He sprayed himself liberally, squeezing the nozzle until his fingertip turned cold and red. He waved his hand in front of his face and spray some more, spraying until he’d emptied the entire canister, “Better?”

“Yeah,” Zoro choked, fanning himself. “Now it smells like lemon soaked explosive colon.”

“I think you meant cologne,” Luffy teased, wiggling his brows.

Zoro refused, smiling softly, “Nah. I meant colon. Come on. If anyone’s here they can probably smell you.”

“Hey.”

“What?”

Luffy watched Zoro carefully out of the corner of his eyes, “Did you ever think we’d be doing this?”

“No,” Zoro admitted instantly. “I never expected anything like this to happen.”

“Nah, I don’t mean walking around the halls of the torture-murder hospital,” Luffy clarified, “I meant, did you ever imagine this? Like you and me, just… I don’t know…” Luffy laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t know what I’m asking.”

“You and me, outside of Deadhouse. Is that what you meant?” Zoro questioned.

Luffy shrugged, “Yeah. Maybe.”

“When I was in Deadhouse, it didn’t seem like I’d ever leave,” Zoro explained. “I guess the world’s Deadhouse now.”

“I hope not,” Luffy sighed, pushing the cart around a decaying corpse. “I just need one little place big enough for me and my friends.” Luffy smiled at the thought, “And food. I need food.”

“Ya see, what we need is a houseboat,” Zoro theorized. “Then all we’d need was fresh water and citrus so we didn’t get scurvy and we’d be all set…”

_We_. Zoro’s choice of word did not go unnoticed. Luffy smiled even wider, throwing his arm around Zoro’s shoulder, “I can’t swim. Can we still have a houseboat?”

“Sure,” Zoro decided, shrugging. He dipped out from under Luffy’s arm and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, you fucking stink.”

“Zor-ooooooooo,” Luffy whined, chasing after Zoro with the cart. “Zoroooo, come back…”

Zoro jogged ahead, stopping at each room just long enough to open the door and peer inside. He danced out of Luffy’s reach, “No! You’re not getting that dead smell on me…” Zoro laughed at the absurdity, “You’re like a dog that’s rolled in something…”

Luffy groaned, letting out a defeated whine, “It’s not that bad, is it?”

“Yes!” Zoro called back, rushing ahead. “It is!”

The fifth floor was something they both agreed they would never speak of again, for as long as they lived. The tragedy and horror of the fifth floor was not something either of them were capable to processing. And in their minds, as far as they were concerned, there was no longer any such thing as the fifth floor.

“There’s an intercom,” Luffy pointed out, finally remembering again. “We should probably let them know we’re still alive.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Luffy stared at Zoro and Zoro stared at Luffy until Luffy finally moved to pick it up. He pushed the buttons unsurely, making a bird noise into the receiver until it broadcasted throughout the building’s speakers. “CA CA CA CA BRA CA CA CAW!”

“Luffy!”

“Hello, and good evening, spooks and spookies, this is your MC DJ McDeadhouse, and tonight…”

Zoro took the phone from Luffy, shaking his head. He spoke into the receiver calmly, eyeing Luffy, “We’re both fine. We’ve got more floors to cover. It might be a while.”

“You could’ve told me you wanted to do it,” Luffy murmured. “I would’ve let you.”

“I didn’t want to do it.”

Luffy made a face, “Was there something wrong with me doing it?”

Zoro laughed softly, shaking his head in disbelief, “Luf, you’re something else…”

“Like in a good way?”

Zoro nodded, “In a good way.”

“So can I leave another mess-”

“No!” Zoro snapped, shoving Luffy from the room. “And don’t mention Deadhouse over the intercom system again! Dumbass!”

The door to the room at the end of the floor slammed shut. Luffy and Zoro exchanged looks and started walking, leaving their cart behind. “It wasn’t a draft,” Luffy insisted, “Not with these big heavy melamine doors.”

“Zombies don’t really do doors,” Zoro pointed out, feeling hopeful.

“But if someone’s in there, why wouldn’t they have used the intercom after they heard Usopp’s announcement?” Luffy wondered.

Zoro shook his head, “Can’t be too careful, I guess. Never know who to trust nowadays…”

“I guess,” Luffy agreed.

They approached the door cautiously, staring at it with curiously pinched faces.

“Hello?” Luffy called out, knocking his hand against the door. “Hello? Is someone in there?”

“We don’t mean you any harm,” Zoro added, leaning close to the door to speak. “We need a doctor… or a nurse…”

“How many of you are there?”

“There’s two of us here, but we have others downstairs.”

“Downstairs where?”

“In the… Just downstairs…” Luffy stopped, shaking his head. “Are you a doctor or what?”

“I am a doctor,” the man replied.

“Okay, so, um, will you come out?” Luffy questioned.

“Are you hurt?”

Luffy made a face and Zoro took over, “No. We’re not hurt. Our friends are.”

“Your friends downstairs?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry,” the man breathed out, “Downstairs is too unsafe. They’re behaving like wild animals down there…”

“Uh, when’s the last time you saw anybody from downstairs?” Zoro asked.

“Three weeks? Maybe a month…”

“You’ve been alone for a month?!” Luffy demanded.

The man scoffed, “Of course not. I just haven’t bothered with those lunatics…”

“So there’s food here?” Luffy pressed.

“Yes, take the sixth floor skybridge over to building tower two and then go downstairs to the cafeteria. There’s plenty of food there…”

“And supplies?”

“Sure. Should be.”

“And doctors?”

The man hesitated, “Well, I can’t be sure. Most everyone’s gone now.”

“You’re a doctor though, right?” Luffy questioned again.

“Yes, I am a doctor.”

“Like an OBGYN or an ENT doc or what?” Zoro pressed.

“Yeah,” Luffy murmured, “Not like a zoologist with a PhD, right?”

“I’m a neurosurgeon,” the man snapped.

Luffy sighed, looking to Zoro, “Is that useful?”

Zoro shrugged, “He’ll think so.”

“Alright, you’re coming with us then,” Luffy decided, turning the door knob. It wouldn’t budge and he laughed in amusement. “Unlock the door. We need your help.”

“I’m sorry,” the man refused. “But I just can’t risk it.”

“Our friends need a doctor,” Luffy argued. “You’re a doctor.”

“Try the cafeteria. See if someone there is willing to help you.”

“Nope,” Zoro barked. “We found a doctor. You’ll do.”

Luffy yanked the doorknob through the wood and tossed it onto the floor. The door squeaked open and Luffy smiled through the crack at the bewildered, middle-aged man. Luffy kicked the door open the rest of the way and waved, “Hey, ready to go?”

“I’m not going!” the man hissed, scrambling away from them, toward the blind-covered window. “You can’t make me!”

“I don’t wanna make you,” Luffy admitted, scratching his stomach, “But I can make you.”

“You don’t understand! It’s a miracle you made it this far! The infection doesn’t just affect those who’ve been bitten… It’s beginning to manifest in- Oh God! What the fuck is that smell?!” the man began to gag, covering his mouth with the collar of his shirt. “It smells like fucking sewage.”

Luffy turned and looked at Zoro. Zoro raised his hands and smirked, “I’m not saying a word.”

“Look,” Luffy sighed in defeat. “If you come help us, I will escort you back here myself. No harm will come to you. In and out.”

The man spoke through his shirt, his nose pinched shut, “Take off those god awful clothes and burn them… Then I’ll go with you…”

“It got on me,” Luffy explained, gesturing to his calf.

The doctor pointed to the door beside Zoro, “Shower! Shower! Now! Do it and I’ll go and help your friends!”

Luffy looked at Zoro again. Zoro couldn’t help it. He burst into laughter, kicking open the bathroom door, “Hurry up and do something about it. I fucking told you. I fucking told you, Luffy.”

Luffy started to undress, shaking his head, “Fine. Go get me some clothes off the cart.”

Still laughing, Zoro nodded, “Alright.”

“Quit laughing at me!” Luffy groaned, throwing his shirt at Zoro’s back.

Zoro turned, his eyes moving strangely over Luffy’s exposed skin. Zoro looked away, “And use soap. It’s not optional.”

Luffy made a face, “Soap smells funny.”

The doctor clicked his tongue, “Kid, your friend is right. Soap is not optional.”

Zoro had just stepped out of the room when he realized their cart of supplies was gone. He turned, confused, thinking perhaps he’d disoriented himself. But the cart was nowhere to be found. Zoro cursed, checking the rooms closest to where they’d left it.

“Hey, Luffy,” Zoro called out, walking fast back toward the room. “Where’d you leave the cart?”

There was a strange whirring sound as the power in the building shut off. Everything went black for several long seconds before the emergency generators started to click on. Luffy screamed loudly, panicked and terrified.

“It’s okay!” Zoro shouted, rushing down the hall. “It’s okay!”

The backup lights flickered nauseatingly, strobing wildly. Zoro closed his eyes, rushing into the dark room. The doctor’s outline was illuminated, the white lights pulsing behind him. His form seemed to grow, stretching out in an inhuman way. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing…”

And suddenly, naked and wet, soap running down his tan skin, Luffy was wrapped around him. Luffy held onto him tightly, his body trembling. He looked up at Zoro with wide frightened eyes, “What happened?”

Zoro pat Luffy on the back, reassuring and gentle, “The power went out. It’s okay.”

Luffy held onto Zoro until he got cold, the air causing his skin to prickle. He realized he was standing in the semi-darkness, naked in front of a stranger. Luffy groaned, straightening up. He crab-walked back to the bathroom and he poked his head out, “Think the water works?”

“Try and finish,” Zoro said, standing in the doorway where he could keep an equal watch on the hallway and the doctor.

“Got the clothes?” Luffy called out, rinsing the soap from his hair.

Zoro closed his eyes guiltily as he answered, “Yeah.”

He didn’t know what he was going to do. He didn’t know what he was going to tell Luffy. But he knew that he had another ten minutes before Luffy would realize something was wrong. And, selfishly, he decided to take those ten minutes.

The doctor laughed quietly, shaking his head. Zoro grimaced, “What’re you laughing about?”

The doctor shrugged, scratching his wrist underneath his lab coat. He smiled at Zoro, the light still strobing behind him, “It’s nothing.”


	39. Book: Griefers: II

“We really mean it,” Nami insisted, wringing her hands together in her lap. “I don’t know what we would’ve done. None of us are doctors or anything…”

The doctor smiled, his eyes creasing in the corners, “You’re lucky I found you first. There’s not many of us left.” The doctor frowned deeply, his brows furrowing into a thick ridge, “I’d almost given up on any normal people being left…”

Nami and Robin exchanged looks. Robin licked her lips before asking, “Normal?”

The doctor shrugged, drying his hands before pulling on a pair of blue, vinyl gloves. “You’ve seen them. They aren’t bitten but they’re not right.”

Robin nodded, “Yeah. We’ve seen them.”

“Well,” the doctor sighed, “Just be careful. Don’t walk around the hospital. In fact, you should probably leave right after the treatment is over.”

“So how’s he look?” Franky demanded impatiently.

The doctor rolled his stool in front of Chopper and looked up at him with a smile, “He looks like a very smart little boy. What grade are you in?”

Chopper scrunched up his face thoughtfully, “I’m not sure.”

The doctor laughed, “Alright then, how old are you?”

“Fifteen, probably,” Chopper answered.

The doctor laughed loudly, “You’re quite a precocious young man.” The doctor smiled at Robin, “He’s a handful isn’t he?”

“He was shot,” Franky interjected, running a hand over Chopper’s shoulder. “We need him fixed up.”

The doctor stood immediately, forcing Chopper onto his back. “Shirt off.”

He examined the wound wordlessly before he turned and began rummaging through the cupboards. “I’m going to start an IV line,” the doctor explained. “I’m going to start with some fluids and then I’ll probably start some pain management and antibiotics.” The doctor exhaled heavily, “I’m not an anesthesiologist. So we’re gonna have to work with what I have…”

“It’s okay,” Chopper replied, taking off his shirt. “I’m tough.”

“Yes, yes, you are,” the doctor agreed. “I don’t know any little boy that wouldn’t be crying if he’d been shot. You’re very brave.”

“See,” Franky murmured, knocking gently against Robin, “I’m brave and tough.”

Robin smiled, “I know that.”

“Usopp hasn’t checked in yet,” Nami realized, checking the clock. “Any idea how long they’ve been gone?”

“Hasn’t been long,” Sanji answered, “And I wouldn’t be surprised if they forgot.”

Nami nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, “Yeah. I guess. They’re pretty stupid.”

“You’re not hurt are you?” Sanji pressed.

Nami shook her head in refusal, “No, really. I’m fine.” She looked over at Sanji, her brown eyes soft and full of concern, “But you really don’t look well.”

“Yeah, well, Chopper and Franky first…”

Franky leaned over, towering over them with his impressive height, “I feel super. You’re going after Chopper. I can wait.”

“I’d really-”

“I fucking insist, brother,” Franky growled.

“I will need some assistance,” the doctor requested. “I need his arm to be held very still.”

Franky and Sanji looked at one another, one missing his arm, the other’s hands broken. Nami and Robin waved their hands to volunteer and Nami stepped forward. “Alright, what do I need to do?”

“Hold below the elbow, right there,” the doctor explained, “and above the shoulder, right here…” the doctor poured alcohol over the wound and shook his head, “I’m going to have to remove the bullet before I can use the Sulphur to cauterize.”

“I’m not sure I wanna do this,” Chopper whined, looking around nervously.

Franky shrugged, “It ain’t nothin’. Be a man.”

“When it’s over you can have some candy,” Robin bribed, “Some delicious candy just for you.”

It seemed to take forever for the doctor to remove the bullet. Chopper wriggled and moaned, his teeth gritting together tightly. His skin darkened, hair ridging along his neck. But if the doctor noticed his partial transformation, he didn’t say anything.

Finally Chopper was done. The doctor patted him on the head softly and helped him off the examination table. Chopper hopped over to Robin and immediately unwrapped the large lollipop she had waiting for him.

“You did very well,” Robin cooed, helping Chopper into a clean shirt.

“Thank you,” Chopper breathed, licking his candy merrily.

“Sanji’s turn,” Franky murmured, nudging Sanji toward the table.

“Take your pants and shirt off,” the doctor instructed, glancing quickly at Sanji. “Perhaps we could get some privacy ladies?”

Nami and Robin looked at one another and then shrugged. Nami tapped Chopper on the shoulder and they began to walk out. Franky grabbed Robin’s arm gently, pulling her to a stop. He licked his lips before whispering, “Don’t walk off. Just wait right outside…”

Robin nodded, “We’ll just wait right outside the door.”

_“I found an intercom. Usopp King, US Army Sniper, checking in…”_

Nami sighed in relief and Robin patted her on the back, “Told ya.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Nami replied, rolling her eyes. “Just annoyed that they ran off and forgot to check in.”

“Want me to go?” Franky asked, leaning in closely to Sanji.

Sanji fumbled with the buttons of his pants. His first instinct was to say yes, but something caused him to hesitate. He shook his head and finished undressing, stripping down to his underwear and socks.

“Oh…” the doctor breathed out, taking in Sanji’s appearance.

“Damn, Sanji,” Franky grimaced, lowering his eyes.

Sanji looked down at his splotched skin. Dark blue streaks of bruising had spread across his pale chest. The bruises veined out like spider webs. And beyond the sickly coloration of his torso was his thigh; the bullet hole still producing blood.

“Okay, first,” the doctor murmured, changing his gloves. “Let’s check your leg out.”

“Does that hurt?” Franky asked, edging closer as Sanji lay on the table.

Sanji shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“What caused this?” Franky asked, leaning over Sanji to question the doctor.

The doctor shook his head, rubbing a scalpel with an alcohol wipe, “Who knows.”

“Should I hold his leg or somethin’?” Franky wondered, shaking his head.

The doctor shrugged, “We sent the ladies out and you’re, uh, well, down to one arm.”

“Ah, yeah, well, you don’t say…” Franky murmured, watching as the doctor cut into Sanji’s leg. It was peculiar; the crimson that spilled over his milky white skin. It was hypnotizing; watching the blood leak from the wound beneath the surgical steel scalpel. Franky cleared his throat, “Doesn’t that hurt?”

When he looked at Sanji’s face he had his answer. Sanji bit down on his lip, sweat beading on his forehead. Sanji shook his head, his entire body shuddering from the pain and he lied, “Nah. It’s fine…”

“Fuck. That’s super nasty,” Franky snarled. “Don’chu have something to spray for pain or whatever?”

The doctor grabbed a long pair of tongs from the tray beside him. He pursed his lips together tightly, focused on his work, “Well, I’m afraid I need to hurry…”

“What’s the rush?” Franky questioned.

The doctor began to dig through Sanji’s leg with the steel tongs, trying to secure the bullet lodged in his thigh. The doctor murmured under his breath, pausing to collect himself before trying again, “I need quiet.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Franky agreed, backing up. He couldn’t even help it. He began to pace the floor, watching as Sanji’s face twisted from agonized expression to agonized expression. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped beside the table and cleared his throat, “Doc, sorry, uh, but is there another way to try? That looks nasty…” Franky shuddered for effect, “I mean, ouch!”

The doctor’s face twitched, anger apparent on his features, and suddenly he gouged the tongs into the wound on Sanji’s leg. He stabbed into it and then ripped the tongs out, the bullet collected miraculously at the tip. He dropped the bullet on the tray and turned toward Franky, “Quiet please!”

Sanji let out a strange noise; something between a gasp and a moan. He shook his head slowly, his toes curled upward. He let out a deep breath, a sob escaping his lips. He swung his bleeding leg over the side of the table and dropped to his feet. He shook his head, holding out his hand in refusal, “I’m done.”

“I need to stitch the wound, sanitize it,” the doctor insisted. “And the discoloration on your chest is concerning. Please, sit back down. I’m trying to hurry. We all want to get out of here, but you need medical attention…”

“That looked a bit… rough…” Franky complained, his voice barely above a whisper.

The doctor turned to him and smiled tightly, “I’m one man. I usually have an entire team to assist me. I’m working with the bare minimum supplies. Please be patient.”

“Ah, yeah, well, I mean, I’m sorry, I just thought it looked, well,” Franky backed up, raising his hand peaceably. “You okay, Sanji?”

Sanji nodded, blood dripping audibly to the tiled floor, “Sure. I just…” Sanji shook his head. “Let’s just hurry up and get it over with.”

The doctor nodded, “Please take a seat.”

Robin popped her head into the room, splaying her fingers over her eyes as if to give Sanji privacy, “Franky, there’s a vending machine. Want anything?”

Franky looked from Sanji’s oozing wound to the bloody tongs on the tray. He shrugged, “Skittles? Starbursts? Something like that.”

Robin nodded, “And you, Sanji?” Sanji shook his head wordlessly, leaning back slightly. Robin smiled, “Doctor? Anything I can bring you?”

“Yeah, uh,” the doctor threaded his surgical needle. “What’s in there?”

“I can’t remember, I just looked real quick. Mostly candy and chips…” Robin said.

“Did you see Twizzlers?”

Robin smiled, “I don’t know.”

 “See if there’re any Twizzlers. Would ya, miss?”

“I’ll look,” Robin replied, backing away. “Be right back.”

“I had a vending machine at work,” Franky replied. “It was convenient.”

“Ah, where did you work?” the doctor asked, beginning to stitch Sanji’s leg.

“I was a mechanic,” Franky answered, bowing his head slightly.

“Ah,” the doctor said simply. “A good job. No one can screw you over under the hood.”

 Franky cleared his throat and licked his lips before continuing, “And I’d eat vending machine candy every morning for breakfast…”

“Oh, no, that isn’t good,” the doctor chuckled, “You’ve got to maintain a healthy diet.”

“Yeah, I know,” Franky said with a tight laugh, “Robin’s always saying the same thing.”

“I need a cigarette,” Sanji murmured. He looked to Franky with a pleading expression. “Can you grab one? They’re in my pants…”

“Yeah, no problem,” Franky replied, unfolding Sanji’s pants to find the pack of cigarettes. He grabbed the entire pack and lighter and handed them to Sanji. “Sorry, can’t get it out or anything…”

“It’s cool,” Sanji nodded understandingly. He struggled with lighting his cigarette, but eventually got it. He turned to the doctor and smiled apologetically, “Sorry. I know I should quit but I can’t…”

The doctor simply nodded, finishing up the stitching, “It’s a hard habit to break.” The doctor wagged his finger at Sanji disapprovingly, “But you need to break it.”

“So, what part of the hospital did you work?” Franky asked, still absently holding Sanji’s pants over his amputated arm.

“Oh,” the doctor smiled, “Right here in Emergency.”

“Convenient,” Franky replied, brows arched.

“Yeah, I couldn’t just leave… I took an oath,” the doctor continued proudly.

“Yeah, sure,” Franky nodded, “The Oath of Honor, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” the doctor smiled. “Do no harm.”

Franky nodded again. He smiled at Sanji as the younger man turned toward him. Sanji was about to speak but Franky cut him off, “So, Doc. I’m surprised you don’t know what’s in your vending machine. I had that shit memorized at the shop.”

The doctor laughed, “Yeah, I don’t doubt that. I choose to eat less processed foods myself.”

“But it’s okay that Sanji’s smoking in here?” Franky pressed, licking his teeth.

“I figure it’s the end of the world,” the doctor sighed, tossing up his hands, “What’s the harm?”

“Doctor’s don’t take the Oath of Honor, that’s the police oath,” Franky said suddenly, tossing Sanji his pants. “Get dressed.”

“Yeah,” Sanji agreed, nodding weakly.

“Well, I wasn’t going to correct you,” the doctor said simply. “What’s the problem? Why are you getting dressed?”

“What oath did you take, doc?” Franky pressed. “And what kind of stitches are those?” Franky pushed the doctor down as he stood, forcing him back on the stool. “What bones are missing from my fucking arm?!”

“What the hell is your problem?!” the doctor demanded, trying to recoil from Franky’s overbearing figure.

“You don’t look like a Nikhil Al-Assoud,” Franky snapped, flicking the doctor’s ID badge back over.

“I changed my fucking coat because the other was stained! Jesus Christ! I was trying to fucking help you. You’re a fucking lunatic!” the doctor breathed shakily.

“Franky,” Sanji called out, halfway redressed. “What…”

“What oath do doctors take?” Franky asked. He gave several seconds of space for the doctor to answer before continuing. “What’s the strongest bone in the body?” Franky began to shake visibly. “What’s Bacitracin?” Franky grabbed the doctor by the collar, lifting him unevenly to his feet with one hand. “Where’d you go to medical school?!”

“Get out!” the doctor shouted. “I was trying to help you and you stand there and accuse me of- of whatever!”

The doctor struggled, eventually pulling free of Franky’s grip. Franky dropped the coat he still held in his hand and looked at the doctor in disbelief. “What the fuck… You’re…”

“God damn it,” Sanji growled, finishing dressing. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here.”

Franky stared at the doctor’s splotched skin. The man was covered with rashes that had been hidden so well underneath the lab coat. Franky shook his head, “Are you even a doctor? A nurse? Do you work here?”

The man suddenly burst into laughter. He leapt forward and snatched the scalpel from the tray, slicing it through the air. He lunged toward Sanji and Franky stepped between them, the scalpel buried deep into his abdomen. Franky cursed loudly, gripping the man by the neck.

Franky’s blood splashed onto the floor. The imposter doctor giggled uncontrollably, still held in place by Franky. Sanji grabbed the tray and swung it, hitting the imposter in the face. The metal shook like a gong and the man cried out.

“I can’t hold him,” Franky murmured. And then he sank to his knees, nearly folding in half.

“Fuck,” Sanji blurted, looking from the loose imposter doctor to Franky who needed help.

“You’re all gonna die,” the imposter whispered. “You’re all gonna get cut up…”

“Well, there’re no Twizzlers, but,” Robin began, opening the door.

She looked at the scene in front of her, her mouth open slightly. She let out a small sound, her eyes resting on Franky. “What?”

“Robin, he’s dangerous,” Sanji warned.

The imposter doctor turned, dashing toward Robin and the open door. Robin dropped the candy and took a step back. The imposter laughed maniacally, reaching out for her, “You’re all dead. All of you. Dead. Dead. Dea-”

Nami stopped the imposter in his tracks. She hit him bluntly with the butt of her cattle prod. And when he’d fallen to the ground she pressed the prod into the center of his chest and zapped him. She screamed as he screamed, closing her eyes.

“Good girl,” Robin breathed out, her hand clutching her throat.

“I was supposed to stop him, right?” Nami questioned, looking down at the unconscious man. “He was freaking out. He was freaking me out.”

“He stabbed Franky,” Sanji groaned, limping from the room. “He’s dangerous. Stay away.”

“He’s down,” Chopper replied, “Nami got him.”

“Okay,” Sanji breathed out, pulling a gun from his holster. “Let’s keep it that way.” Sanji fired directly into the man’s skull before turning back around to the others. “We need to get out of here. This place is fucked up. We need to find the others. I don’t like it. I don’t like any of this…”

Usopp rounded the corner, rifle aimed, “What happened? What was that gunshot?”

“Oh, thank God,” Nami breathed out. “You’re back. We need to get the hell out of here…”

“What’s going on?” Clay asked, looking from the dead imposter to Sanji.

“Long story,” Sanji answered. “Where’s Luffy?”

Nami let out a bloodcurdling scream, pointing toward the mysterious figure behind Clay. Chopper covered his eyes, “What’s that?!”

“Oh,” Usopp began to explain, “That’s Brook.”

“He’s with us,” Clay added, shrugging, “Sorta. I guess.”

“Hello,” Brook said, waving in greeting.

Nami screamed again, brandishing the cattle prod like a sword, “What’s wrong with you guys? What the hell is that thing?!”

“Everyone shut the hell up,” Robin demanded, throwing out her arms in command. “Franky has been stabbed. Help me do something!”

Franky appeared in the doorway, holding his bleeding stomach. He nodded at Robin and looked up, smiling despite the pain, “It’s okay, Robbie. I’m fine.”

Robin looked from Franky to Brook and sat down on the ground, practically crumpling to the floor. She covered her head with her hands, shaking her head slowly, “What is happening?”

“Robbie,” Franky breathed out, patting his pocket before sitting beside her. “It’ll be okay.”

Robin rolled her eyes, trying to hold back her tears, “Your standards for ‘okay’ are dangerously low, Franky Cutty.” Robin wiped her face roughly, “And Sanji killed the doctor. We need a doctor.”

“He wasn’t a doctor,” Franky explained. “That motherfucker was pretending.”

“Maybe,” Sanji interjected, “Either pretending or driven insane.” Sanji nodded toward the imposter’s body. “He’s got that same rash.” Sanji looked at the others before repeating his question, “Where’s Luffy?”

Usopp smiled guiltily, “They sent us back here. They’re still looking for a doctor…”

Sanji sighed heavily, “That’s fantastic. We need to call them back. There’s not going to be anyone left in this place.”

_“CA CA CA CA BRA CA CA CAW!”_

“What was that?” Chopper asked, scooting closer to Nami.

Nami shook her head, “It’s just Luffy being Luffy.”

_“Hello, and good evening, spooks and spookies, this is your MC DJ McDeadhouse, and tonight…”_

They held their breaths, surprised by the sudden silence over the intercom. They all exhaled in relief as Zoro’s stern voice boomed out through the speakers, _“We’re both fine. We’ve got more floors to cover. It might be a while.”_

“Thank God,” Usopp exclaimed. “They’re still alive.”

“Of course they are,” Sanji snapped. “They aren’t normal humans. They’re made of something else.” Sanji puffed on his cigarette greedily before adding, “And it has nothing to do with Deadhouse.”

“Well, it looks like we both have a lot to tell each other,” Clay began. “We’ll start. This is Brook, we found him on this floor…” Clay looked to Usopp before continuing, “This place is terrible and we need to leave as soon as possible.”

“We’re leaving as soon as Zoro and Luffy get back,” Franky vowed.

“So, Brook,” Sanji asked quietly, “What the hell ha-happ…ened…” Sanji’s head tilted at a peculiar angle and then suddenly he collapsed to the floor, sprawled out and unmoving.

“Sanji?” Usopp called out, dropping beside him. “Sanji? Sanji!”


	40. Book: Griefers: III

Luffy leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he air dried. He nodded slowly, his nose scrunching up. He looked from the hallway to Zoro, still nodding.

“Sorry.”

Luffy shook his head, pursing his lips and waving his hand dismissively, “Nah. No problem.”

“I’m really sorry.” Luffy pushed off of the wall and stepped closer to Zoro. Zoro swallowed, shaking his head in guilty disbelief, “You wanna borrow my clothes? You can have my shirt or my pants… You pick…”

Luffy looked Zoro up and down before replying, “Your pants wouldn’t stay up.”

“Here,” Zoro breathed, stripping his shirt off. “Take it.”

Luffy grabbed Zoro’s shirt and pulled it over his head. It was oversized on his slender frame, fitting poorly around the neck, sliding down his shoulders. The bottom hem went to the very top of his thighs, a sliver of tan buttocks peeking out from underneath in the back.

“Zoro,” Luffy breathed out slowly.

“Yeah, I know,” Zoro mumbled. “I suck.”

“Never mind it,” Luffy decided, turning back to the doctor. “Let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time.”

“I told you, I’m not going with you.”

Luffy crossed the room in three quick strides. He gestured to his bare, exposed legs, and other parts, and then at Zoro. “Do we look like we’re willing to hear ‘no’?”

“It’s a mad house down there,” the doctor protested. “Your friends are already dead.”

Luffy punched the doctor in the stomach without warning, tossing the larger man over his shoulder. He adjusted the man before walking past Zoro. He paused only a minute, licking his lips in irritation, “Let’s go.”

“What about the supplies? Our cart? There’s other people here…” Zoro began, following after Luffy.

“We found our doctor,” Luffy replied, pinning the struggling man’s hands down. “I hate this place. Let’s just go.”

The doctor began to laugh. His chuckles were eerie in the darkness, his breath fanning across Luffy’s skin. He cackled loudly, madly. Luffy lowered him to his feet, his hand slipping around the doctor’s collar, “What’s funny?”

“You’re not gonna get out of here,” the doctor whispered. “You’re gonna get both me and your friend here killed…” the doctor tried to move back toward the room. “And you’re gonna die too.”

“What’s gonna kill us?” Zoro questioned, inching closer.

“You boys play video games?” the doctor asked suddenly.

Zoro shook his head and grabbed the doctor, dragging him down the hall toward the elevator. He hooked his arm under the man’s, locking him around the shoulder. The man resisted, dropping his weight onto Zoro, but Zoro persisted.

There was a loud thud as a door ahead of them slammed shut. Zoro paused, turning to look at Luffy. Luffy shrugged, shaking his head, “Fuck it. Keep going.”

There was another outburst of laughter, but this time it wasn’t from the doctor in Zoro’s hold. Zoro dropped the doctor and turned, pulling his machetes from his pants. “Who the hell was that?”

“Who’s there?” Luffy called out.

The strobing emergency lights were enough to make Luffy’s head pound. He felt as if his skull might split. Every second spent in the hospital felt like an eternity deprived of oxygen. He inhaled sharply, pressing his hand against his chest in an effort to assist his lungs.

“I asked you boys if you play video games, you didn’t say…” the doctor said, pressing up against the wall. “It’ll be easier to explain if you do.”

“Explain what?” Zoro demanded, pointing his machete in the doctor’s direction.

A door behind them slammed shut and then another opened down the hall. There was a sudden domino effect of opening and shutting doors. It had to be coordinated, the way it aligned so perfectly. Finally everything was still and silent. Luffy turned around, ready to sprint to the elevator when suddenly something bumped into the nurses’ station in front of them.

Luffy stepped forward, examining their cart of supplies. Most of the items they’d collected were gone, including the scrubs. Luffy kicked the cart hard, bending the metal before sending it flying against the wall.

“I’m done with this shit. Just come out!” Luffy shouted, his hands curling into fists. “Come out! I’m ready to kick your ass!”

“If you kids were into video games,” the doctor continued, “you’d understand what’s happening…”

“And what’s happening?” Zoro snapped.

 “Forget him,” Luffy decided, “Just leave him. Let’s go.” Luffy pointed to the stairwell, “There.”

“I wouldn’t use the stairs,” the doctor warned, his eyes wide.

“Why not?” Zoro asked.

“They’ll get you for sure there…”

“The power’s down,” Luffy pointed out. “The elevator probably doesn’t work anyway.” Luffy tugged on Zoro’s baggy shirt, pulling it down until the material stretched out.

“There’s nowhere to hide in the stairwell,” the doctor breathed out.

“Good,” Luffy snapped. “I don’t want those jerks to be able to hide. I wanna punch them.”

“Fine,” the doctor replied, rushing back to his room, “Let the griefers kill you! I warned you!”

“What the hell are griefers?” Luffy asked quietly, leaning into Zoro.

Zoro shrugged, “Never heard of ‘em.”

The heavy steel door of the stairwell unexpectedly slammed shut. Luffy shook his head angrily, knocking his fist against Zoro’s arm, “I’m so mad I could murder someone.”

“It’s fine,” Zoro said calmly, walking ahead of Luffy. “Let’s just get back to the others. Maybe we can find the cafeteria.”

“Maybe we can just burn this whole place down,” Luffy snarled.

“Hey,” Zoro replied, smiling reassuringly, “If that’s what you wanna do, that’s what we’ll do.”

“You don’t think the fifth floor was the griefers do you?” Luffy asked suddenly, pausing to look at Zoro.

Zoro shook his head, “We don’t need to worry about it. I got your back, you’ve got mine.”

“We didn’t get a doctor,” Luffy sighed in defeat.

“Yeah, but,” Zoro licked his lips and shook his head, “That guy was probably too far gone. I mean, he was wacky.”

“Wacky…” Luffy snickered.

“What? He was,” Zoro replied, shrugging.

Luffy smiled, “Just a funny word, I guess. Maybe coming from you…”

“He who wears no pants should not laugh at other people,” Zoro retorted, smirking villainously.

Luffy gaped in offended shock, “And who’s fault is that?”

“Well, actually the griefers who stole our cart had a lot to do with it too,” Zoro pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask the griefers to go get me a pair of clothes while I showered…”

“I’m sorry! It was a terrible turn of events and I feel awful, really I do, but it’s time to move on and I think you’re doing a great job just rolling with it… You know you smell really good, well clean, now and that’s an improvement…”

“And you know what,” Luffy added, nodding. “I kinda like the air,” he moved his hips back and forth, wiggling his body, “It’s pleasant… kinda weird, but pleasant.”

“Alright, great,” Zoro sighed, “But I’m gonna need you to stop doing that.”

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Luffy agreed, adjusting the shirt. “Screw this place. Let’s roll.”

Luffy ripped the stairwell door from its hinges, leaving it dangling by a single joint. He peered inside the dark, cold space his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Hello? Anyone home?”

“Someone’s there,” Zoro warned. “Be careful.”

Luffy scoffed, “What the heck do I need to be careful about? As long as they’re human, I’m not really concerned…” He rolled his shoulders back, feeling more confident than before. Zoro realized the darkness of the stairwell put less strain on Luffy than the bright, white sterile halls. “I’m ready to kick ass.”

“Okay, Rambo,” Zoro teased, “Just remember you don’t have any pants on.”

Luffy made a face at Zoro before walking down the steps, calling over his shoulder, “Trust me. I remember.”

Luffy had made it about twelve steps when the whooping started. It was a deep bark, uttered in unison by several men. The barks reverberated in the narrow space, echoing up the chamber-like walls. It made the skin on Zoro’s arms prickle, but the noise seemed to excite Luffy.

Luffy barked back, banging his hands on his chest. He snickered, “That’s what we need. A dog.”

“We have a reindeer,” Zoro replied.

Luffy considered it before nodding, “Yeah. That’s cool too.” Luffy shrugged, “And he talks.”

“How many?” Zoro asked calmly.

Luffy smiled, turning to look at Zoro before replying, “Eight.”

“I’ll take the top and you take the bottom?” Zoro delegated.

“Sure,” Luffy agreed.

Luffy jumped easily over the side railing. He smiled as he heard Zoro’s feet pounding on the cement stairs. Luffy landed beside one of the men. His smile never faltered. He grabbed the man roughly, pulling him down to his level, “You a doctor?”

The man laughed, loud and unnatural. The man laughed so hard he had to gasp for air. Luffy shrugged and without a second’s hesitation he threw the man over the railing. The man laughed hysterically all the way down. There was a sick thud and then a sound like water overflowing the sink. The laughter stopped.

The next two men were together; and still barking when Luffy found them. They were covered in blood. Sick trophies were strung around their necks; fingers, toes, bits of unidentifiable flesh. Luffy took one look at them and shook his head. “I’m sorry,” Luffy breathed out. “We had no idea we could do this to people.”

The men barked, inching closer and closer to Luffy. Their spit sprayed against his skin. He didn’t bother wiping it. He stood there for a few more seconds, letting the insane men bark in his face. And then he reached out, his hand wrapping just right around their necks. He dislocated their cervical vertebrae, snapping their necks instantly.

Luffy jumped down another flight of stairs, nearly dropping to his knees on the landing. He rubbed his sore thighs and pulled down his shirt, tugging at the hem uncomfortably. He looked at the young man in front of him. He stared into his yellow, wet looking eyes. “Are you currently employed in the medical field?”

The man nodded, “Yeah.”

“Anything useful?” Luffy pressed, ignoring the sliced corpse that fell from above.

“I’m a radiology tech.”

Luffy scrunched up his face, “And is that useful?”

“You’re gonna die.”

Luffy rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips, “Says who?”

“Says everyone,” the man replied, his eyes widening as Zoro climbed down the stairs. He watched Zoro wipe his machete blades, fear etched in his features.

“Yeah, well, no offense, but you’re all fucking crazy,” Zoro replied.

“Not them,” the young man shook his head, his body trembling. “Not the griefers.”

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other instantly, something uncomfortable settling into the air. Zoro stepped forward, holding both machetes in one hand as he grabbed hold of the man’s shirt. “Quit fucking around.”

“I’m not fucking around,” the man insisted, his teeth chattering. “It’s true. You’re gonna die. All of you. You’re gonna get ripped apart and-”

“Zoro! Wait!” Luffy demanded, grabbing Zoro’s arm and staying the execution. “I don’t like killing people who are still people-ish…”

“I don’t wanna die… I don’t wanna die… help me… help me…” the man began to panic. He reached out for Luffy, pulling him roughly. “Help me, Luffy! Help me!”

“Let go of him,” Zoro commanded, trying to break the man’s incredible grasp on Luffy. The shirt ripped in half down the front and still the man had his hands on Luffy.

“How do you know my name?” Luffy wondered, not reacting to the scuffle between the two men.

“Everyone lies!” the man gasped, falling to his knees with shards of Luffy’s shirt still in his hands. “Everyone fucking lies… Who can… who can we trust?”

“How do you know my name?” Luffy repeated.

The man wept. He seemed to cling to the tattered strip of Luffy’s shirt, as if it granted him comfort. He suddenly pulled to his feet and turned, looking Luffy straight in the eye. “You’ve got to take some responsibility.”

Luffy didn’t have time to respond before the man threw himself over the stair railing. He was completely silent as he fell; only making a terrible grunt when he hit the bottom. The sound was abrupt and expected all at once. It was a terrible sound; a sound that once you’ve heard you can’t unhear it. You know. You know the sound.

Luffy spun around, his hands gripping the rails. He leaned over and vomited, spewing bile into the air. He choked and sputtered for a minute or two before he finally righted himself. He took of the shredded shirt and wiped his mouth and chest.

“Alright,” Luffy said, nodding as if to encourage himself. “Next floor we’re getting some clothes.”

“Yeah, okay,” Zoro agreed, although not optimistic.

“This day is just getting ridiculous,” Luffy murmured, continuing to walk down the stairs.

“Yeah, I guess,” Zoro replied lamely. He cleared his throat and finally asked, “Are you alright?”

“This is the third time, I think,” Luffy admitted, licking his lips.

“Third time for what?”

Luffy kept walking, finally he answered, “I think the zombies or infected or whatever are trying to tell me something…” Luffy pushed open the door, stepping out onto the seventh floor. He held the door for Zoro before tiptoeing across the tile. “I don’t think it’s all of them. But I remember three… They were different…”

“Different how? I mean, that guy, he was crazy. Those rashes are bad news…” Zoro replied.

 They began to open cupboard after cupboard until Luffy finally exclaimed in delight, “Got it!” He held out a dreary hospital gown, waving it back and forth triumphantly. He pulled it on and turned around, “Tie me.”

Zoro was silent. He held the fabric together as close as possible. And then he tied the top, cinching the material together. He tied the middle tie, his eyes intently on his own hands. And finally he managed to get the third tie. He backed away quickly, nodding once the job was done, “Got it.”

“Thanks,” Luffy replied, shrugging another gown onto his shoulders. He tied this gown in the front, blocking drafts and accidental wardrobe malfunctions. “How do I look?” Luffy asked, fluttering his eyelashes and sticking out his hip. He waved his arm in a grand gesture, waving delicately.

“Like one of those depression era kids from the dust bowl,” Zoro answered.

Luffy nodded, “Fair enough.”

“Let’s get back in the stairwell,” Zoro suggested. “These strobing lights are killing me.”

“Zoro, I killed everyone,” Luffy blurted out suddenly. “It’s my fault.”

Zoro shook his head, wrapping his arm around Luffy’s shoulder. He squeezed gently, affectionately, before saying, “You were an unwilling participant. You were involved, but it’s not your fault. None of it… None of it’s your fault.”

“How’s the world going to see it?” Luffy asked. Suddenly, with an audible whirr, the electricity powered back on. Luffy made a face, “That’s weird. Not like there’s a crew to fix it…”

Zoro made a face before inquiring, “Do you care?”

“Well, I’m glad to have the AC back, but it’s…”

“No, about how the world sees you…”

Luffy shook his head, “No. I mean, I guess not, I don’t know…” Luffy sighed, “Is it normal to not care what people think and also care what people think?”

Zoro laughed, ushering Luffy back to the stairwell, “Yeah, Luf, that’s life.”

“Today’s been weird,” Luffy decided, holding open the door to the stairwell. He waited for Zoro to pass through before walking.  Luffy nearly crashed into the back of Zoro as the older man came to an abrupt stop. Luffy peered around Zoro’s shoulder, staring up in his face, “What’s wrong?”

Luffy followed Zoro’s gaze to the stairwell. Down the next landing, and then the next, and the next, and on down as far as he could see, there were people standing. Just standing there, motionless. They were silent, their eyes cast upward; focusing on the two men.

“When did they get there?” Luffy breathed out.

Zoro shook his head with uncertainty, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe they were there the whole time?” Luffy suggested, scratching rather impolitely at his nose. “It was pretty dark before…”

“Don’t say that!” Zoro gasped, shuddering at the very thought.

Luffy leaned over the railing, “Hello? Are any of you doctors or nurses?”

“Luffy, I think that plan’s gone,” Zoro tried to explain.

Suddenly the people on the stairs began to move. The ran up the steps, their feet pounding loudly on the steps. They tore up the stairs, throwing their bodies from side to side. They turned unnaturally, always facing Zoro and Luffy as they ran.

“Uh, Zoro?” Luffy murmured, taking a step back.

“Yeah?” Zoro whispered, his back pressed against Luffy’s chest.

“I think we should try the elevator.”

Zoro nodded, turning around and pushing Luffy back through the stairwell door, “Good idea.”

“I mean,” Luffy chattered as they ran toward the elevators. “We could take them… but it’s just… well…”

“There’s a lot of them,” Zoro interjected, nodding his head. “And we’re trying to hurry.”

“Exactly!” Luffy grunted, slapping the elevator button repeatedly.

There was a screeching yell in the stairwell and someone slammed loudly against the door. Luffy tapped the elevator button over and over. He licked his lips and flashed Zoro a smile, “Must be busy.”

Zoro made a face, “It better not be.”

The stairwell door creaked open and several yellow-eyed people spilled onto the floor. People climbed over them, stepping all over their bodies without regard. They clambered toward Luffy and Zoro.

“I don’t think the elevators working,” Luffy realized.

“Yeah, no, just run,” Zoro decided shoving Luffy ahead of him.

Luffy groaned loudly, “Damn it! We shouldn’t be running, we should be fighting…”

“We need a wall to our back, go to the end of the hall,” Zoro instructed.

Luffy nodded, “Makes sense.”

But once they were at the end of the hall, side by side, with a glass window to their backs, they felt a little outnumbered. Luffy sighed, “I’ve had worse odds.”

“Yeah, me too,” Zoro agreed.

Luffy gripped Zoro’s shoulders and squeezed, laughing nervously, “So why am I so not feeling this?”

“Cause,” Zoro murmured, “They’re not zombies. They’re… just… wrong…”

“I hate it here! I hate it!” Luffy exclaimed childishly. “Everything’s five hundred times creepier than it should be…”

“I’ll take care of it,” Zoro assured him, stepping forward. He brandished both of his machetes. “You can wait there.”

“I’m not gonna just wait here…”

Zoro turned, smirking confidently, “Then you can keep count.”


	41. Book: Griefers: IV

“ _The grouping is very important when it comes to having a blood transfusion. The patient's body can start producing antibodies that attack the antigens on the blood cells in the blood that was given to the patient. For example, a patient who is blood group B has naturally occurring Anti-A antibodies in the blood,”_ Nami read aloud. “See! It matters, you can’t just hook him up to just anybody willy nilly.”

“Luffy did it,” Franky muttered.

Nami made a face, “Should I also shoot you? Will you get back up?”

Franky pouted, “I have…”

“Yes, yes, we are all impressed. You are very masculine,” Robin assured him impatiently. “But we need to do something. How can we test for blood type?”

“Guys,” Usopp panicked. “I really think he’s dying…”

“Calm down,” Clay insisted, placing a hand on Usopp’s shoulder. “We’ll get it figured out.”

“Ya know,” Nami decided. “We should just get on the intercom and tell Luffy to get his ass down here. That’ll work. Right? Right, Franky?”

“Yeah, sure,” Franky replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. “I felt awesome after mine… well, when I eventually woke up…”

“Oh God,” Chopper sighed, pressing his hands to his cheeks. “We’re going to kill Sanji.”

“We’re not going to kill Sanji,” Robin argued. She seemed to reconsider her words before adding, “But he might die on his own…”

“Robin!” Nami chastised.

“I am also bleeding a lot,” Franky remembered, nearly slipping in the blood that pooled beneath him. “Fuck…”

“Hellooooo,” Brook spoke into the intercom, “Paging Mr. Luffy and Mr. Zoro. Please return to the daycare. Mr. Luffy and Mr. Zoro, please return to the daycare. Your children are ready for pickup.”

“Nice,” Nami sighed, rubbing her temples. “Hope they aren’t in the middle of anything important.”

“More important than Sanji bleeding to death?!” Usopp snapped. “I don’t think so.”

“He’s tough. He ain’t gonna die from a little blood loss,” Nami argued.

“What do you think he’s made of?” Usopp groaned, shaking his head.

“He already looks dead to me,” Robin sighed.

“Robbie, baby, pull back… Too dark.”

“Might I take a look?” Brook offered, leaning over Sanji and Usopp.

Usopp looked from Brook to Nami to Clay before tossing his hands in the air, “Why not?”

“I may have been born at night, but it wasn’t last night,” Brook said, chortling to himself. “I know a few things about first aid.”

“Great!” Usopp breathed in relief.

“The skeleton man is working on Sanji,” Chopper whispered, shaking his head. “Who’s in charge here?”

“No one. None of us!” Nami barked, pushing herself to her feet. “This is the downfall of civilization.” Nami pulled her coppery red hair back into a ponytail. “We can build EMPs and chemical bombs but can’t patch up some wounds…”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t go to medical school. I went to engineering school…” Franky replied, making a face.

“Then why the hell were you a mechanic?” Nami retorted, shrugging one slender shoulder.

“Because it’s hard to get a cushy engineering job with a felony,” Franky shot back.

“Don’t fight,” Clay instructed. “Everyone’s just stressed out. We need to remain calm and civil.”

“A felony?!” Usopp looked Franky up and down.

Franky leered, “Yeah. A felony. What?”

Usopp shook his head, “Nothing. Nothing…”

“So, what do you think?” Clay asked, leaning over Brook and Sanji expectantly.

Brook shrugged, “Gosh, no idea. He looks bad.”

“That was helpful. Thank you,” Nami groaned.

“I’m going to go look for blood,” Clay announced. “It doesn’t matter his blood type if we find O blood.”

“Oh my god! Duh!” Nami exclaimed. “Jesus. That’s like junior high level science…”

“I’ll come with you,” Robin said, following after Clay.

“Whoa! Wait a minute…” Usopp panicked. “It’s dangerous out there.”

Clay nodded, “I’ll be careful. And I’ll protect her.”

“Yeah, you’d better,” Franky grunted, handing Robin a bright pink handgun.

“I’ll be right back. Wait here,” Robin replied with a smile. “And put pressure on the knife wound.”

“So where do they store blood in a hospital?” Clay wondered aloud, turning to look at Robin as they walked.

“Well, at the zoo…” Robin trailed off, reading the signs above their heads. “Pathology.”

They stepped over dozens of mutilated bodies before they reached pathology. It took several minutes but finally they were able to find the blood bank refrigerators. Clay clapped his hands and knocked his hip against Robin’s in celebration, “We did it!”

“There isn’t a whole lot,” Robin realized. She searched the rummaged-through fridge, pulling the bags of O type blood. “There’re six. Think that’s enough?”

“Six more than we had earlier,” Clay replied. “I bet there’re more of these; throughout the hospital.” Clay  and Robin looked at each other, feeling more confident. “I bet there’s blood kept near the operating rooms and such…”

“I bet you’re right.”

“Let’s get this started,” Clay decided, grabbing the bags of blood from Robin. He placed them carefully in his jacket, holding the bottom hem tightly. “And then we can look for more…” Clay clicked his tongue. “Of course we need to keep it cool… and…” Clay sighed heavily, “And they expire.”

“First things first,” Robin insisted. “Sanji.” Robin smiled slightly before adding, “And that big idiot Franky if he needs it too.”

“I know, right?” Clay chuckled, “How dare he get stabbed?! Like it’s all about him…”

“Oh, I know,” Robin gasped, shaking back her long black hair. “He wilts without the proper amount of love and attention. I’ve tried to toughen him up, but…”

“Hands up!”

Robin froze in her tracks, her eyes and mouth wide. She looked from the man who spoke to the one beside him. They were both armed; dressed in camo with dark paint smeared across their skin.

“Ah, hello,” Robin said, flashing a beautiful smile. “I was worried. I thought we’d run into bad guys…” Robin turned, smiling reassuringly at Clay. “We were just on our way back to the ER. Our friends are waiting.”

“Friends?” the other man muttered, shoving his gun forward menacingly.

“Yeah,” Clay said, licking his lips. “Friends.”

“What’re you doing here?” the first man questioned, taking a cautious step forward.

“One of our friends is hurt,” Clay answered.

The man turned, his brows knit together as he scowled, “I was talking to her.”

Robin smiled, tight and annoyed, “One of our friends is hurt.”

“Is this friend a girl?”

Robin and Clay exchanged looks. Robin held her jaw tight, her eyes dark and angry, “Nope. All big, burly men.”

“Loads of ‘em,” Clay added.

“Get on your knees,” the shorter man ordered, gesturing with his rifle to Clay.

“Why?” Clay demanded.

“Get on your knees with your hands behind your head.”

“What the hell for?!” Clay growled, pulling himself up to his full, impressive height. “Hell no. You can’t just order me around…”

Robin pulled the handgun from the waistband of her shorts. She stepped forward, holding the gun in both hands, “Do not think I won’t shoot you.”

“Whoaaaa…” the men cackled. The shorter man slapped his leg, stepping closer, “That’s a pretty little pink gun you have there.”

“Now we’re in a Mexican standoff…” Robin murmured, nodding her head in acceptance.

“Hey,” Clay hissed, “I don’t have a gun…”

“That’s what makes it a Mexican standoff,” Robin breathed out. “I think.”

“Fuck this!” Clay growled. “Fuck outta our way or the lady’s gonna shoot your dicks off.”

“I was going to aim for the head,” Robin replied in amusement, “But that’ll work.”

“Do you even know how to use th-”

Robin fired a warning shot into the air. The tiles above crumbled, crashing to the ground. Dust and debris filled the room like smoke. Clay grabbed Robin by the arm, pushing her ahead of him. He ushered her out of the pathology lab and into the hall. He shook his head and exhaled heavily, “Pep in your step. Pep in your step.”

“That was…”

“The whole world’s gone to Hell!”

“But it was kinda exciting!” Robin insisted. “I’ve really only ever done that at the range.”

“I can deal with a little less excitement right now,” Clay whispered, pushing Robin around another corner.

“Oh, don’t give in so easily,” Robin teased. “We still have to figure out how to do a transfusion.”

“Sanji’s doomed…” Clay decided.

“Hey, you! Stop right there!”

Robin jumped in surprise. Clay reacted quickly, moving to block her from view. He threw up his hands, a sheepish smile on his face. “Ah… hello…”

“Where’s Lee and Carter?” A man demanded, stepping forward from the group. He held a shotgun in his arms, blood spatters on his shirt and shoes.

Clay shrugged his broad shoulders, “Who?”

“Wrong answer, asshole!”

Robin let out an involuntary scream as the man fired. The shot gun sprayed, tearing through the walls. Clay knocked into Robin forcefully. Pints of blood cascaded down his abdomen and over his feet to the floor.

The insane spray of blood caused a moment of confusion. Clay used it to his advantage. He shoved Robin into the closest room, locking the door behind him.

“Oh my God… you’re bleeding… You’ve been shot…” Robin realized, shaking her head in disbelief.

Clay nodded, “It’s okay, most of it isn’t mine.” Bullets ripped through the door. Chips of melamine flew through the air. Clay grimaced before turning back to Robin, “Alright, there has to be something useful in here…”

Robin looked around, opening the cupboards, searching for something useful. Clay moved equipment, blocking the shredded door as much as possible. Another bullet struck him, this time in the shoulder. He hunched over, resting against the machinery for a moment.

“I have an idea,” Robin whispered, running across the room toward Clay. She grabbed him, hooking her arm around his. “Give me the broken bags…”

Clay unzipped his jacket, handing Robin the damaged packages of blood. Robin purposefully created a trail toward the window. She fired her gun rapidly until the glass shattered.

“Alright,” Robin breathed out, running back toward him. “Climb up.”

“Up there?” Clay asked, staring up at the small space above the cupboards. “My fat ass will-”

“Move your ass!” Robin hissed quietly. “I don’t wanna die right now.”

Clay and Robin barely had the chance to lie down before the door was open. The machines were shoved out of the way and the group of men swarmed the room. They opened cupboards and looked under counters. They searched behind curtains and in the bathroom. Finally they followed the trail of blood to the window.

“Damn it.” Robin mustered up the courage to lift her head. She spied on the men. They stared out the broken window, their guns clasped tightly in their hands. One of the men kicked the wall roughly, “They’re gone.”

Suddenly the men pushed backward, winding like a coiling snake. They then scattered, turning and running in terror. Robin braved it; she sat up in surprise watching as a horde of zombies spilled in through the smashed window.  They were close and fast. And the men weren’t able to fire fast enough.

Most of the men simply ran. They abandoned the group and bolted down the hallway. The men who stayed were on their knees, quickly overpowered by the zombies. The men’s screams could barely be heard over the bloodthirsty shrieking. And then everything was quiet. The zombies shuffled out of the room and down the hall, leaving carnage in their wake.

Clay inhaled sharply, holding his bleeding wounds. He let go of his body, practically collapsing on the top of the cupboards. He looked up at Robin and shook his head, “Crazy lady, now we have zombies to worry about…”

Robin shrugged, “Better than maniacs with guns.”

“Is it?” Clay wondered, watching Robin as she climbed down from on top of the cupboards. Robin assisted Clay as much as possible. She tried to ignore the insane amount of blood pouring from Clay. _It’s not all his,_ she reminded herself.  She tried to keep her face neutral but Clay could tell, he asked, “Do I look that bad or do you just have resting bitch face?”

“Both, maybe,” Robin sighed, wrapping her arm around Clay in a protective manner. “Let’s get back to the others.”

“Just carry me,” Clay groaned teasingly.

Robin laughed softly, “Sure thing.”

But when Robin looked up into Clay’s face he wasn’t smiling. His face was tight and drawn and his eyes moved rapidly from side to side. All he managed to say was, “Oh shit.”

He shoved her roughly, knocking her to the ground. She slid across the tiled floor, smacking forcefully into the desk of the nurses station. She grunted and struggled to right herself.

Two stocky dogs lunged at Clay. They ripped at his clothes and skin, his jacket falling in shreds to the floor. Clay struggled valiantly, he grabbed one of the dogs around the neck, pinning their bodies together. He held the second dog, hooking his bleeding hand around the muzzle. He laughed bravely, pained and terrified, and he shook his head, “Run, Robin…”

Robin climbed to her feet, “I’m not running. I’m a zookeeper for fuck’s sake…” Suddenly several men in black uniforms and armor poured into the hallway. They raised their rifles. Robin screamed out, “Clay…!”

“If you shoot me you’ll hit your dogs,” Clay warned, still wrestling with the ferocious canines.

“Neither are the assets,” one of the men clarified, gesturing to Robin and Clay. “All clear.”

Another solider clicked off his safety, lifting his rifle to his shoulder, “All clear.”

And then, all at once, several people fired. The walls and desks exploded, pieces of them flying everywhere. The dogs cried out and Clay felt them release their hold on him. Robin screamed as a bullet tore through her. She looked from Clay to the opposite hall, to temporary safety. Clay nodded knowingly. Robin licked her lips, her heart sinking into her belly. And she turned, running as fast as she could away from the massacre.


	42. Book: In One Place: I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. School is out for the summer. I have a short break before lesson planning begins. Posts may be slow, but rest assured I will work hard and update when possible. Thanks, guys. I appreciate you.

**Part IX: In One Place**

“Fuck that’s nasty,” Marco murmured, shaking his head.

Ace nodded, “Yeah it is.”

“If you’ve got weak stomachs perhaps you should go on home,” Law sighed, wiping his fingers through a film of dried blood.

“Whatcha thinkin’?” Ace wondered, leaning closer to Law.

“This is hours old, if not a day or two,” Law said simply, straightening up. “They can’t be far. They’re wounded.”

“Who’s wounded?” Ace demanded, his head popping up in attention.

“How’d ya know?” Marco questioned.

Law let out an indignant huff. He refused to answer and walked ahead, his cheek twitching with irritation. He paused at the gate, inspecting a tuft of brown fur snagged by the metal. He pulled at the fur until it fluttered away in the breeze.

“They’ve gone to the hospital,” Law decided.

Marco and Ace exchanged looks. Marco cleared his throat, “Really? Now?”

Law nodded.

Ace wasn’t convinced, “They have to know how dangerous that is. There have been no reports of them trying to go earlier…”

Law blinked, unamused and impatient. He walked out the broken gate, simply stepping over the rotting carnage. He was already to the Jeep before he turned around, “Are ya coming? Because if you’ll remember, I don’t want to be doing this.”

“It’s for his own good,” Marco insisted.

Law closed his eyes and chewed on his lip, “Yeah... I believe that…”

“Which hospital?” One of the D Foundation men asked impatiently. “We’re in the fucking Medical Center there are countless hos-” His words died suddenly as Law gripped him violently by his throat.

Law twisted his hand, clenching the man’s vulnerable esophagus in his fingers. Law shook his head, lifting his other hand to his lips in a silencing gesture, “Let me think.”

“Get in the Jeeps,” Marco instructed calmly, gesturing to the other soldiers standing around.

Ace slid beside the two men. The solider was terrified and Ace could almost imagine he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He reached up and grabbed Law’s hand, pulling it down with an effortless expression on his handsome face. He smiled at Law and winked, “Stay cool.”

Law didn’t reply. Instead he slid through the Jeeps open door, positioning his long legs in the cramped space. He didn’t bother with the safety belt and smiled to himself at the thought of it. “Memorial,” he said simply. He nodded to the soldier holding his door and the soldier slammed it shut.

“He’s so talkative,” Marco joked, walking around the Jeep to the driver’s side door.

Ace opened up the front passenger’s door. He shrugged, “Yeah. Torture does that to a man.”

“The hospitals are a real fucking mess,” Marco said softly, shifting the car into drive. “I hope you’re right. I don’t want to waste time or resources.”

Law met his gaze in the rear-view mirror. Law stared wordlessly until finally he shrugged. Law sighed heavily, his words dry and restrained, “He’s there.”

“Good,” Ace said. “If they’re at the hospital it means it’s started.”

Law wanted to ask questions but he didn’t. He stared out the window, watching the city pass by in a blur of concrete and overgrown grass. The Jeep sped under the underpass, a graffiti message scrawled across the cement in spray paint, ‘Be Someone’.

“ _Be Someone_ ,” Law repeated aloud.

“Yeah,” Marco began to explain, “That’s a bit of an icon now. The original artist actually has permission to touch it up and everything…” Marco paused before adding, “Kinda cool for a misdemeanor.”

“Everyone knows only felonies are cool,” Ace teased, shaking his head.

Marco sighed, maneuvering through a stream of abandoned cars. He was focused on the road and completely blindsided when Law spoke again, “It reminds me of him for some reason.”

Ace licked his teeth, settling into his seat. Marco spared another glance at Law in the rearview mirror. Marco licked his lips before clarifying, “Corazon?”

Law’s yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the cab. His cheeks twitched and eventually he smiled, menacing and hostile. “Yes. Corazon.”

“I was sorry to hear about that,” Marco replied, braking suddenly to avoid a sinkhole. He drove around it, scraping his side mirror on the concrete barrier. “Oooh, tight fit.”

Ace chuckled and Marco shook his head, “Phrasing.”

“How is it that only one person in the whole world seems to stay dead?” Law asked, unhumored. “It’s like a cruel joke.”

“Yeah,” Marco murmured solemnly. “He was a great guy… and I know…”

“Stop talking.”

Marco looked into the rearview mirror but Law was looking elsewhere. Marco nodded, “Yeah. Sure thing.”

“I’m thinking,” Law added slowly, as if to soften his order.

“Thinking about what?” Ace asked, turning around in his seat to get a better look at Law.

“Luffy’s whereabouts,” Law answered simply. “What else?”

“I thought you knew where he was already?” Marco began with dread.

Law didn’t reply.

“I don’t know how he does it,” Ace explained, “But he knows.”

“Hmm…” Marco sighed. “Interesting.”

“He just knows,” Ace repeated, looking Law up and down before turning back around in his seat. “He’s always been different…”

Law had to bite his tongue. He was deeply offended by Ace’s offhand remark. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. And before he could stop himself, he snarled, “Yes, I know. It’s all my fault. Every bit of it.”

“I’ve destroyed the world,” Law continued, leaning back against the bench seat. “And to be honest, I don’t fucking care.” Law swallowed down the tightness in his throat. “I’m not sorry about any of it.” Law swept his arms in gesture, “It’s other people who should be sorry… Not me… It’s people like you, Marco… And people like Ace, I guess now, too… Caesar, that motherfucking asshole Doflamingo, the Vinsmokes… Fucking Vergo, that piece of shit…”

“And the Revolutionary Army,” Law added bitterly, “They can go fuck themselves too.”

“Yeah,” Marco agreed.

“Get it all out,” Ace sighed, tapping the windowsill.

Law let out a noise, half laughter and half choking, and he leaned forward, gripping the sides of their seats so tightly the stuffing ripped past the seams. “Oh,” he warned in a whisper, “You couldn’t handle it all…”

“Come on now,” Ace groaned, “We grew up together. I went through the same shit the rest of you did… I-”

“No,” Law refused bluntly, releasing their seats. “No you didn’t.”

Ace scoffed, riled and ready to argue. He turned in his seat and prepared to let his thoughts rip but something in Law’s expression gave him pause. He looked Law up and down, his anger barely contained beneath the surface.

“You died, remember?” Law said softly, his face as smooth as glass. He waited a moment before continuing. “We tried to save you. But we couldn’t. Have you ever felt so helpless? And then Marco here killed himself. And then Corazon... well, I’m sure you know more than I do. And our misery continued in Deadhouse but everyone who cared was gone…”

“So, please, don’t insult us,” Law said, barely above a whisper, “You’re not one of us anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Ace conceded. “It was completely out of my control. Same for Marco…”

“Of course, rationally I know that,” Law agreed. “But you see I’m bitter as fuck and I don’t care what’s rational.” Law’s yellow eyes seemed to glitter, “And I want someone to take some responsibility.”

“We’re here,” Marco announced, pulling into the ambulance lane. Ace’s door was open and he was hopping out before Marco was even parked. The older man made a clicking noise, shaking his head, “Be more careful, yeah?”

Ace smiled, mischievous yet handsome, “Alright, mom.”

Law watched the D Foundation men lining up outside the hospital. They wore heavy black armor and carried massive weapons. It looked like an all-out assault was about to begin; but then again, it probably was. Law waited until Marco opened his door and then he slid out.

Law tensed as two massive dogs began to bark at him. They lunged against their leashes, tugging their handlers as they snarled and snapped at Law. Law narrowed his eyes, a scowl twisted across his face, “Dumb fucking dogs.”

“They’re sweet once you get to know them,” Ace offered, ushering Law further along the path. “Come on.”

“So where is he?” Marco asked softly, his hooded eyes staring unblinking ahead.

“He’s in there.”

“Intel says so is a lot of other people,” Marco replied. “People I don’t necessarily want to get involved with.”

“Is this your team?” Law asked, gesturing to the men with rifles.

“Some of them,” Marco explained. “D Foundation lent us bodies.”

“That’s all they’ll be when this is over,” Law warned.

“What makes you say that?” Ace questioned, “This should be just a simple extraction.”

Law smiled, his eyes wide with disbelief, “Sure.”

“Well, if we have our way,” Marco interjected. “We’ll stay cool. Get Luffy and the other asset. And get out…”

 “What’s that quote about best intentions...?” Law murmured, walking into the hospital.

“Ah, LAW,” one of the men called after him. “Please wait…”

“Let him go,” Ace breathed out, “We’ve got him.”

Law groaned when he realized Marco and Ace were still beside him. Law turned, leaning against the reception desk, his arms out at his sides. Law chewed on his lip before finally asking, “What’s your game?”

“This isn’t a game,” Marco said simply.

“What do you mean?” Ace wondered, shrugging.

Law crossed his legs at the ankle, leaning heavily against the desk, “I keep going back and forth on you two.”

“How so?” Marco asked.

“Are you or aren’t you?” Law asked, his yellow eyes meeting theirs.

“Oh shit!”

The three men turned in surprise. The red-haired woman panicked, throwing an armful of gauze at the men. She turned and tried to run but Marco caught her easily, his large hand wrapping around her slender wrist.

“Ah! Don’t kill me! Help!” She cried out, clenching her eyes closed.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, relax…” Marco drawled, smiling peaceably, “We just wanna talk a minute.”

“I’ll never talk,” The young woman spat. And then she made a face, seemingly reconsidering as she added, “But don’t torture me or anything…”

“Well, that answers that,” Ace decided, shaking his head, “She definitely knows Luffy.”

The woman’s face blanched and she swallowed loudly, “You’re D Foundation.”

“Yeah,” Ace answered, “But we’re here to help.”

“I am not D Foundation,” Law corrected sharply, pushing off from the desk. He walked around the woman and Marco, as if sizing her up. And then he said, “I’m from Deadhouse.”

The woman nodded, licking her lips, “He’s been looking for you.”

“The idiot…” Law cursed, shaking his head.

“Nicely and calmly,” Marco instructed, “Why don’t you take us to him.”

“I don’t know where he is,” she replied, “And even if I did…”

“Save it,” Law snapped, pushing ahead. “If he’s too stupid to run he deserves this.”

Marco dragged the woman along, following behind Law and Ace. He paused only a moment, turning to issue orders, “Search the hospital. Keep the casualties to a minimum.”

“My unit,” Ace called out, “Follow me.”

“I’m Marco,” Marco said politely, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Nami, and I ain’t your sweetheart…”

“Well, Nami,” Ace sighed, “You’ve had quite a rough time here lately haven’t you?”

“And whose fault is that?” Nami demanded.

“Not mine,” Ace replied with a shrug.

“There’s a lot of blood here,” Law said suddenly, scrunching up his nose. “The stench is fucking disgusting.”

“Nami!” Chopper yelled from around the corner. “Are you coming back?!”

Nami inhaled sharply preparing to scream but the sound was muffled almost completely by Marco’s hand. He held her against him, holding his hand tightly over her nose and mouth.

“Just be quiet,” Marco whispered, “I don’t wanna hurt you if I don’t have to.”

Ace gestured to his team, “Safeties on.”

“But, Sir…”

“Safeties on…”

With an inexplicable surge of excitement, Law turned the corner. He looked from bloodied face to bloodied face, slowly realizing Luffy wasn’t among them. He heard the click of a rifle and he turned in time to have a gun shoved into his chest.

“Who are you? Where’s Nami?” Usopp demanded, thrusting the gun into his flesh.

“Usopp!” Nami cried out, wrestling free of Marco’s hand. “Run!”

“No one move,” Law instructed quietly, grabbing the rifle with one hand, “And I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Soldier Boy.”

“Why not?” Usopp breathed out, adjusting slightly but not backing down.

“Because I don’t stay dead and I get very fucking pissed off when I get shot,” Law returned. Law looked down, staring intently at Sanji’s unconscious form. “Where are the other two?”

“Are you… are you Law?” Usopp wondered, eyes wide. He lowered his weapon, “You’re Law, aren’t you?”

“Where’s Luffy?” Law asked, flinching as D Foundation soldiers ran in, rifles raised.

“Fuck,” Franky murmured, kneeling in exhaustion. “Fucking D Foundation pricks.”

“Versipellis Asset 12-25,” Marco realized, rounding the corner with Nami.

Ace nodded, “Asset 12-25.”

“Nami, you okay?” Usopp asked.

Nami nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Is that Vinsmoke?” Marco asked, releasing his hold on Nami. He crouched beside Sanji, shaking his head. “He doesn’t look so hot.”

Usopp rushed forward, grabbing Nami and pulling her behind him protectively. He squeezed her hand and she buried her head between his shoulder blades.

“Line up!”

“Oh shit, we’re gonna die,” Usopp realized.

“Fuck you guys, really,” Franky grunted. “Fuck your mothers too.”

“Line up!”

“We’re gonna die,” Usopp repeated, shaking his head.

“I won’t go back,” Chopper panicked. “I can’t… I can’t go back…”

“Fucking line up!”

“Calm down,” Marco intervened, turning toward the D Foundation soldiers. “It’s fine. We have them.”

“Orders are orders,” another soldier spat. “They only want the three of them alive.”

“Which three is that?” Law asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Asset LUF, Asset 12-25, and Vinsmoke.”

“Good luck with that,” Franky murmured, “He’s fucking dying unless you do something.”

“Line up and surrender your weapons.”

“After you’ve already told me you’re gonna kill me? No thank you…” Usopp refused.

“Vinsmoke is dying! Do something you piece of shit!” Franky shouted.

“LINE THE FUCK UP AND SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS!”

“FUCK YOU!” Franky roared back, pulling himself to his feet.

“Hey, keep cool… keep c-”

“Franky! Chill out, man!”

The soldiers opened fire. Franky rocked from side to side, nearly vibrating from the force of the gunfire. He only fell to the ground once the gunfire ceased.

Ace was livid, “Safeties on! Hold your god damn fire! Who the fuck told you to-”

“Franky! Fuck!” Usopp growled, holding his rifle tightly. “What the fuck do I do? What the fuck do I do?”

“Were you the one who made the EMP blast?” Law asked suddenly, leaning over Franky as he died. Franky gasped, blood shooting from his throat and spraying in the air grotesquely. Law nodded, as if he could possibly have understood. “That was clever.”

“No one else is getting shot,” Ace insisted. “Everyone be fucking cool.”

“Oh, that’s great, but what about Franky?” Chopper snapped.

“Who killed Vergo?” Law asked, straightening up.

“I did,” Usopp spat.

Law nodded again but didn’t say anything. Instead he dropped onto his knees. He tore into his wrist, chewing until the blood was flowing like a hose. He placed his wrist against Franky’s mouth, letting the blood fill Franky’s mouth. He placed his hand under Franky’s chin and tilted, “Swallow,” he instructed.

“It’s too late,” Ace warned.

Law shook his head, “It would be for anyone else, but…” Law closed his eyes, his bronze skin paling, “Luffy’s blood is in his veins.”

“How’s that?” Ace asked, leaning down beside Sanji.  He checked the unconscious man’s pulse, “Think you can do anything about this one? We’re supposed to take him back with us…”

“Luffy must’ve given him blood,” Marco realized.

“We still have a problem,” Ace sighed. “Luffy’s not here.”

Law collapsed onto the floor, his head hitting the tile. He was completely exsanguinated. It took a moment for him to reset and when he did he looked around in confusion, not quite remembering what had taken place. Law looked to Marco and Ace, “What do you want?”

Marco and Ace looked at one another before Ace spoke, “Can you help Vinsmoke?”

Law sat up and looked at Sanji. Something crossed Law’s face but he continued to his feet wordlessly. He walked over to Sanji and stared down at him. Law closed his eyes before simply saying, “He’d be happier if I left him alone.”

“Orders,” Ace pressed. “They want him back alive.”

“Then you do something,” Law finally said. “Call the medic.”

“You’re so difficult,” Marco sighed, “For no reason.”

“Who are you?” Law asked, ignoring the D Foundation and looking toward Usopp.

Usopp swallowed before answering, “I’m Usopp King of the United States Army, and I’m the guy who killed Vergo.”

Law smiled so suddenly it caused Usopp’s skin to prickle. Law extended his hand, still grinning from ear to ear, “I’m Law. You’re in grave danger.”

“I noticed,” Usopp replied, shaking his head.

Law shook his head in refusal, “No you have no idea. You killed Doflamingo Donquixote’s closest friend.” Law shook Usopp’s hand gently, “It’s best if you don’t mention that again.”

“Where’s Luffy?” Ace repeated, shoving Usopp against the wall.

“He’s not here,” Usopp replied. “He’s got a sixth sense about these things… He’s probably long gone…”

“We should get Vinsmoke, kill these extras, and get the hell out of here, Sir.”

Ace nodded, “Grab asset 12-25.”

“We won’t let you take him,” Nami defended, throwing her arm in front of Chopper.

“Is Luffy still here?” Marco asked, leaning into Law.

Law nodded, “Yes. He’s still here.”

“So…” Marco whispered, pulling a long knife from his waistband. “Ready?”

Law’s cheek twitched and he shook his head almost imperceptibly, “We don’t have him yet.”

Marco’s face showed his disappointment. He pushed the blade back into his waistband and sighed. Eventually he nodded, gesturing to the group, “Keep them alive. If they’re dead LUF will have no reason to stick around.”

“And their weapons?”

“I’ll be keeping my weapon, thank you,” Usopp snapped.

Marco smiled, humored, “You don’t use yours and we won’t use ours. Deal?”

“Sir, that’s-”

Marco turned, his eyes expressing his thoughts on being challenged. Suddenly Marco smiled, easing up. “He’s gonna behave. He wants to keep him and his friends alive.”

“Sir, he’s too far,” the medic announced.

“We were about to do a blood transfusion,” Nami spoke up. “I think that’s his best bet.” She was careful not to mention the others who were still hidden.

“Law,” Ace said, “Would ya just save Vinsmoke?” Ace shook his head as if he couldn’t believe Law’s stubbornness. “He’s fucking dead unless you do something.”

Marco placed his hands together, a lazy smile crossing his smooth face, “Please, Law?”

Law was silent. He stared straight ahead, his jaw held tightly in place. There was a barrage of gunfire elsewhere in the hospital. Law flinched, his eyes closing and staying closed. His lips pursed slightly and then he nodded. He opened his yellow eyes and walked over to where Sanji lay on the floor.

He stood over Sanji for another long stretch of time. Finally he spoke, “I have only one more reset.” Law looked up and over at Marco, “Do you understand?”

Marco nodded slowly, “Yeah. I got it.”


	43. Book: In One PLace: II

Robin screamed as she was grabbed from behind. She clawed at the large, slender person holding her, screaming louder when flesh peeled off beneath her fingernails. A skeletal hand was forced over her mouth.

“Shhhhh… Miss….” Brook whispered. “You don’t want to go that way…”

Robin relaxed when she realized it was Brook who had grabbed her, “I just came from the other way. D Foundation, zombies, and who the hell knows what else…”

“Where’s the fancy fellow?” Brook asked lowly. Robin shook her head. Brook nodded in understanding, “That’s too bad.”

She licked her lips and steeled herself, “Where are the others?”

“I was with Miss Nami when they grabbed her,” Brook admitted. “I ran off to warn the rest of you. They’re definitely here for Luffy.” There was gunfire down the hall. Brook clutched Robin’s arm tightly, “We should get out of the open.”

“We have to warn Luffy,” Robin decided, turning and running down the hall.

“Hey! Stop!” A soldier shouted.

“I’ll slow them down, Miss,” Brook vowed, throwing his arms wide as if it would block her from view.

Another soldier almost rammed against her as he stepped into the hallway from another corridor. He seemed surprised to see her and wasn’t prepared to catch or shoot her. Robin ignored the soldier and kept bolting down the hall. She didn’t even try to stop herself from colliding with the wall. She grabbed the phone and pressed the intercom button, “Luffy! Run! The D Foundation is…”

Marco grabbed the phone from Robin, he made a face, as if he was remorseful, and then he spoke slowly into the receiver, “Hey, Luf. It’s Marco.”

Robin fought against the soldiers that grabbed hold of her. She twisted bravely, stomping down as hard as she could on their boots. She realized quickly that she couldn’t inflict any damage through their heavy armor and she cursed, “Luffy! Zoro! If you can still hear me; GO!”

Marco looked at Robin with unblinking eyes before speaking again, “We’ve got some things to talk about.” He paused, his large, round eyes closing, “Why don’t you come downstairs and we can catch up.”

Marco hung up the phone on the wall and turned around, his arms crossed over his chest. His face was expressionless and impassive. He ran a hand through his blonde undercut and sighed, “Get everyone in one place.”

“What about him?” A soldier asked, hitching their thumb toward Brook.

Marco’s light brows arched and he seemed genuinely surprised at the sight. He recovered quickly, looking bored as he questioned, “Does it hurt?”

Brook fidgeted slightly until he realized Marco was addressing him, “Not much anymore.”

Marco nodded, “Cool. Take him too.”

“Where are you taking us?” Robin demanded, resuming her struggle against the men holding her.

“A conference room,” Marco answered, kicking off from the wall. “Let’s not make this harder than it needs to be. You guys just behave real nice and I’ll treat you good.”

“Good like you treated Clay?!” Robin shot angrily. “Spare me your bullshit.”

“I’m sorry about your friend,” Marco said simply. “Let’s move forward.” He gestured with his hand and followed behind Brook and Robin as they were dragged down the hall.

It didn’t take long for everyone to assemble in the conference room. Robin was hysterical once she saw Franky. She hung by her arms, her legs too weak to hold her up. She screamed his name, cursing every single D Foundation goon she could see.

“He’s alive,” Nami promised, moving to stand where the men had dropped Robin on the floor. She kneeled beside the older woman, her arm wrapping around her comfortingly. “He’s alive, Robin.”

“Where’s Clay?” Usopp asked, looking around nervously. “And what about Sanji?” Usopp panicked, “Oh fuck! Sanji’s not in here. We’re gonna die. This is it! They’re gonna kill us!”

“Relax, Long Nose,” Marco sighed, perching on the table. “He’ll be here in a minute. Take a seat. Someone get some bottled water. You guys thirsty? Hungry? What?”

“We could use a cup of not being murdered…” Usopp retorted.

“I’m trying to be nice,” Marco replied. “Take it or leave it.”

“Excuse me if I don’t fall over myself at your generosity,” Usopp snapped.

“Nah, don’t fall over, I need you on your toes,” Marco mumbled, almost too quietly to hear. Usopp almost made a smart reply but he lost his train of thought when Sanji walked in.

Sanji was shirtless again. His creamy skin was stained with dried blood. His trousers were torn and bloodied and he was missing a shoe. Sanji didn’t seem to notice the others or even seem to register that he was being led into a room at gunpoint. He reached into his pant pocket with a shaky hand, searching for a cigarette.

“Sanji, oh my god,” Nami gasped. “You’re alive.”

Sanji looked up then, looking for the source of the sound. He found Nami, his blue eyes unnaturally cloudy. He nodded and smiled, shoving a cigarette between his lips, “Good morning, beautiful.”

“It’s evening,” Usopp replied, shaking his head.

Sanji shrugged, leaning over as a D Foundation soldier lit his cigarette for him, “Eh. She’s still beautiful.”

“Well, uh, agreed, but,” Usopp insisted, “You don’t look right and I was making sure you were aware, uh, that is was in fact not morning and these guys are not our friends…”

“Usopp, was it?” Marco murmured, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

“Yeah, Usopp King of the-”

Marco shook his head, silencing him, “Nah. That’s all I needed.” Marco gestured to the others, “Names?”

“Nami.”

“I’m Brook.”

“I’m Chopper.”

Marco made a face, “Not you asset, 12-25.”

“That’s Tony Chopper and I’m Robin,” Robin interjected sternly, “And the half-dead guy is Franky.”

Marco nodded, putting the phone up to his ear. He waited in silence a moment before speaking, “Yeah, Mr. D, it’s me, Marco…” Marco stood up and began pacing. “We don’t have him yet but soon. Yeah. No, really. This time for sure. I was calling because I’d like a bargaining chip…” Marco leaned against the wall. “Do I have room to make my own calls here?” Marco nodded, even if Doflamingo couldn’t see him, and he breathed out, “Yeah. If I fuck up you can kill me.” Marco laughed, it was a pleasant sound, “No, Mr. D, I don’t think you need my permission for that…” Marco kept nodding until finally he spoke aloud again, “Thank you, Mr. D. I’ll be sure to call as soon as we have LUF.”

Marco ended the call and pushed his cell back into his pocket. He rolled his shoulders, popping his neck loudly before speaking, “I’m changing orders.” Marco looked around at the D Foundation men, “In exchange for LUF’s cooperation, I am prepared to let these guys go unharmed.”

“Well I believe that,” Sanji sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Marco looked Sanji up and down, “I was their keeper long before you could tie your own two shoes...” Sanji bristled but didn’t have the strength to argue. Instead he sat down in one of the chairs, puffing on his cigarette like it was a lifeline. Marco sat back down on the table and closed his hooded eyes, “So safeties on. For real this time, assholes.”

“Should we check on Ace and LAW?” one of the soldiers asked.

Marco opened his eyes slowly. He shrugged, “I haven’t heard any screaming.”

Ace and Law entered the room almost as soon as Marco finished speaking. They were both covered in blood and looked as if they’d been engaged in battle. Ace stood beside Marco his arms folded over his chest. Law resembled a starving coyote, the way he slinked into the room. He was pale and bloody, his eyes narrowed and suspicious.

“So you’re Law,” Robin murmured, looking the tall, thin man up and down.

Law looked at her but said nothing. He tugged on the strange metal hoop around his neck, as if it was choking him. Marco snapped loudly in his face, causing the younger man to blink unsurely. Law’s mouth opened and a threatening hiss escaped.

Marco looked pissed. He grabbed a handful of Law’s shirt and twisted, pulling Law and him face to face. Marco knocked his forehead against Law’s, “You in there? Don’t fucking space out now.”

“You’ve got one more reset,” Marco insisted, holding up his fingers as if to show Law he couldn’t possibly lose it right now. “Get it together.”

Law nodded, yanking free of Marco’s grasp. Law straightened up and nodded again, “I’m fine.”

Marco’s eyes burned into Law’s, “We good?”

“Good,” Law said, wiping his face.

“It’s taking him longer than I expected,” Ace said, scratching at his head anxiously. The movement caught Usopp’s eye and he realized the man was wounded, bleeding from the side of his head.

The room was silent for a moment before one of the soldiers suddenly asked, “Where is LAW’s escort?”

Marco and Law exchanged looks. Marco sighed, “You noticed earlier than I thought you would.”

“Noticed what?”

Law pulled out a revolver and clicked the magazine into the chamber. Before the soldiers could flip off their safeties, Marco and Ace pulled out their weapons, shooting rapidly into the huddled soldiers. The men collapsed into a pile, dead on the ground.

“That was noisy,” Law pointed out, tossing Sanji his gun.

Sanji caught the gun, looking from Law to Marco to Ace in shock. Sanji struggled to form the words. Finally Law decided to be helpful, “There’s no fucking way we’re turning Luffy into the D Foundation.”

“What’s going on?” Usopp demanded, raising his rifle.

“Sounds like a rescue,” Robin murmured, pulling Chopper closer to her.

“Don’t get too excited,” Marco said, “There are way too many fucking guns here.”

“But you’re not planning on killing us, right?” Nami asked hopefully.

“I am so fucking confused right now,” Usopp panicked. “Dear, God, I just want to ask one small little-”

_“This is Luffy,”_ a voice cracked over the intercom system.

There was a pause before he continued, _“I’m coming down to talk.”_

Another pause _. “And when I get there,”_ he breathed heavily, _“If any of my friends are dead…”_

Ace clicked his tongue and grinned, “Fuck he’s gotten cocky.”

_“I will fucking kill all of you.”_


	44. Book: In One Place: III

“You look like the Little Mermaid when she’s all wrapped up in the sail,” Zoro realized, wiping his knives clean.

Luffy looked down at his double-hospital gown, makeshift garment and shrugged, “I don’t know who that is.”

“It’s a cartoon,” Zoro explained, aghast, “The Little Mermaid! Ariel! Prince Eric! Flounder! Ringing any bells?”

Luffy made a face, “I grew up in a lab, remember?”

Zoro groaned, muttering, “Never mind.”

Luffy laughed, lifting his skinny, bare leg and kicking Zoro squarely in the ass, “I’ll watch it the first chance I get, okay?”

Zoro grunted, shaking his head, “I don’t care, I just thought you’d have seen it…”

“Teach controlled the television,” Luffy replied with a shrug.

Suddenly the intercom squeaked, interrupting their squabble, “ _Luffy! Run! The D Foundation is…”_

Luffy stood, his hands clenched into fists at his side, “Robin…”

“Shit, we’ve gotta go,” Zoro realized, yanking Luffy by the arm.

“What about the others?” Luffy gasped, staring at Zoro’s hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“You need to get out first,” Zoro instructed, “I’ll worry about the others. You just go.”

“No fucking way, Zoro!” Luffy snapped, sliding to an abrupt halt.

_“Hey, Luf.”_

Zoro and Luffy were silent.

_“It’s Marco.”_

Zoro scrunched up his face. The name was familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. But when he looked over at Luffy he knew the younger man knew exactly who it was.

_“Luffy! Zoro! If you can still hear me; GO!”_ Robin’s warning made Zoro’s pulse quicken. He yanked harder on Luffy, dragging him toward the stairwell. Zoro struggled mightily against Luffy’s uncooperation, “Come on, Luf-fy-” Zoro grunted, “You’ve gotta go!”

 Marco continued over the intercom, “ _We’ve got some things to talk about.”_

“Marco…” Luffy managed to say, shaking his head. “But Marco’s dead. He killed himself after…” Luffy shook his head again.

_“Why don’t you come downstairs and we can catch up.”_

“Luffy, look at me,” Zoro panicked, realizing what Luffy intended to do. “You can’t. I know you want to, but you _can’t_.”

Luffy looked Zoro up and down, his eyes suddenly wide, “It’s too dangerous.”

Zoro smiled and nodded, sighing in relief, “Yeah, buddy, it’s too dangerous.”

“Zoro.”

“What?”

Zoro took a surprised step backward as Luffy pressed his lips against his. Luffy’s kiss was warm and wet and fast. He pulled away, his eyes still closed. Luffy murmured something beneath his breath before eventually opening his eyes again.

“I’m sorry,” Luffy said simply.

Zoro shook his head, “Don’t be sorry, I- Ow! What the fuck?!” Zoro’s thought trailed off as Luffy’s forehead connected painfully with his. Zoro felt blood gush from his nose and he staggered backward, tasting blood, “You fuckin’ idiot! What the hell was that for?”

Luffy groaned loudly, holding his head, “I thought that would work.” Luffy leaned weakly against the wall, holding his bleeding face. “Ouch.”

“Work for what?!” Zoro demanded, snorting two nostrils of blood onto the floor.

“It’s too dangerous to go downstairs,” Luffy said, standing back up. His forehead was red from the impact and he had a thin cut from where Zoro’s nose broke against his.

“That’s what I was saying!” Zoro snarled, popping his nose loudly back into place.

Luffy nodded, “Yeah, so you aren’t going.”

Zoro’s eyes narrowed, “What?”

Luffy rolled his head from side to side, his bones cracking audibly, “You’ll die if you go downstairs.”

“They’re here for you!”

“I know! That’s why I’m going downstairs! I can’t leave Usopp and Nami and Robin and Franky and Chopper and Clay and Sanji and that other guy we just met…”

“Brook.”

“Yeah, Brook,” Luffy amended, “It’s my fault. I have to be the one to do something.”

“We all knew the risk. They took it.”

“I have to save them. I have to,” Luffy insisted, “They’re my friends.”

“If D Foundation gets you, everything was for nothing,” Zoro argued. “I will get them. I will save them.”

“You’ll die.”

“And you fucking won’t?! You’re not immune! Just because you’re… Damn it, Luffy! I’m the one going downstairs. You’re leaving. And that’s final.”

“I can’t let you die. I’m sorry,” Luffy murmured, clenching his hand into a fist.

Zoro stepped forward, as if accepting the challenge, he shook his head, his muscles flexing expectantly, “If I have to beat your ass and lock you in a closet, I will.”

“Same.” Luffy retorted, chewing anxiously on his lip.

“Look, this is ridiculous,” Zoro finally erupted, deflating his chest, “A second ago you kissed me and now this… Why did you kiss me anyway? Hadn’t you already checked that off your bucket list before?”

Luffy seemed to unwind, he blushed a little, a sheepish smile crossing his face, “You didn’t hate it, did you?”

“Not really.” Zoro replied, stepping forward. “Wanna do it again?”

“Well, uh, it’s, um,” Luffy stammered, closing the distance between them. “I’m kinda busy right now. But, yeah, I guess I could probably…”

Zoro leaned in, kissing Luffy softly. It was a delicate kiss, sweet, tender. And then suddenly Luffy was in a headlock. Luffy cried out in surprise, fighting against Zoro’s hold. Zoro dragged Luffy down the hall and into one of the rooms. Luffy threw out his legs, holding onto the doorframe. Zoro grunted through his teeth, “Let go! This is for the best!”

“You tricked me!” Luffy shouted, wrestling against Zoro’s hold. “You tricked me with your kiss! That’s wrong! That’s soooo wrong!” Luffy’s body shook he was so agitated, “You honey potted me!”

“Honey pot? Where the hell did you learn that?” Zoro wondered, smacking Luffy’s legs down and carrying him toward the closet. Zoro opened the closet with tremendous effort, barely managing to hold onto Luffy. “Look, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do, you’ll be able to get out soon. Just please, let me do this…”

“ZORO!” Luffy shrieked as Zoro used zip ties on his wrist. He layered ten, one over the other until he thought it might hold. Zoro moved to Luffy’s ankles, tethering them together the same way.

“When you get out go straight to the Museum of Natural Science, we’ll meet there,” Zoro instructed, using the last of the zip ties to attach Luffy to the shelving. “If we’re not there in two days, well, then go on without us.”

“Zoro! I’m not going to forgive you! Zoro! Why? Why are you being so stupid right now?!”

Zoro kneeled beside Luffy, his hand pressing to the younger man’s cheek, “Because I’d do anything for you.”

“Why? We’re a team! Let’s just do it together…” Luffy suggested.

Zoro shook his head and stood, “If I don’t see you again…”

Luffy’s face darkened, “If I don’t see you again I’m gonna kick your ass! You hear me?!”

Zoro nodded, “I hear ya.”

Zoro shut the closet, pressing both hands against the door. He leaned his head against the cool wood, closing his eyes for a brief moment, “I know you’re mad,” Zoro murmured through the door, “But I can’t let you go down there.” Zoro took a deep breath, “I can’t let you go back there…” Zoro licked his lips, “Because I-”The door burst open, slamming violently into Zoro’s head. Zoro growled, falling backward onto his ass, his hands on his face, “What the fuck?!”

Luffy sprung out of the closet, his hands still clasped together behind his back. He looked around in a daze for a moment before jumping over Zoro, “Come on, man. Did you really think that was going to hold me?”

“Well I didn’t want you in there forever, dumbass! That fucking hurt!” Zoro snapped, snagging Luffy by the ankle.

“I have to be the one to go, Zoro,” Luffy hissed through clenched teeth. He fell on the floor, smacking his face against the tile. “Ouuuch…”

“You okay?” Zoro asked sarcastically, pulling himself on top of Luffy. He sat on his back, pinning Luffy down. He hooked his arm around Luffy’s neck, pressing them closely together. “Listen. Calm down. Listen!”

“What?! I don’t have time for this! I have to go save the others!” Luffy complained, finally tearing through the last of the zip tie bondage. Luffy flipped himself over onto his back, nearly managing to toss Zoro to the floor.

“I can do it, Luffy. I can save them. I need you to trust me. Trust me and go.”

Luffy looked up at Zoro. He didn’t say anything for a moment. He placed his hand against Zoro’s chest and simply felt his heart beat, felt his flesh heave with each new breath. Luffy smiled softly, “I do trust you. I know if anyone in the world could do something it would be you and me. We’re a team.”

Zoro nodded, “We’re a team.”

“I think I might have always loved you,” Luffy admitted, staring up with wide eyes.

Zoro opened his mouth to reply. And then he wordlessly shut it. He leaned over and kissed Luffy, sweat and blood mingling in their mouths. He sat up and nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

“Me too? What the heck is that?!” Luffy complained.

“What?! I said it… I love you too,” Zoro blurted defensively.

“No, you didn’t say it until I told you you didn’t say it…” Luffy insisted, shaking his head. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m the worst?” Zoro scoffed.

Luffy suddenly smiled, pulling Zoro back down for another kiss, “No,” he breathed out sweetly, “Sorry. Zoro’s the best.”

Zoro sat up with a blush, his skin stained scarlet. He climbed off of Luffy, clearing his throat, and extended his hand, “Together?”

“Yeah, together,” Luffy agreed, taking Zoro’s hand.

“You should probably respond,” Zoro suggested, wiping his bloody face on his shirt. He pointed to the telephone at the nurses’ station. “We’ve taken a while.”

Luffy nodded, “Yeah. But that was your fault.”

“My fault?!”

Luffy snickered, “Yeah. You should just automatically do what I say. It just works better that way.”

“Better for who?”

Luffy smiled at Zoro handsomely, “I just can’t do it. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“What do you me-” Zoro’s words died in his throat. Luffy struck him sharply in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. He laid him down gently, hiding him beneath the station desk.

“Sorry, Zoro,” Luffy breathed out, camouflaging Zoro to the best of his ability. “I’ll see you soon. I promise.” Luffy stood and rearranged the furniture so that even if D Foundation looked, they wouldn’t find him.

 And then Luffy picked up the phone, holding it against his ear as he hit the intercom, “This is Luffy.” He thought of lying to Zoro and his stomach twisted painfully, _“_ I’m coming down to talk.” He thought of Sanji. And Usopp. And Nami. “And when I get there, if any of my friends are dead…” He thought of Franky and Robin. And then of Chopper, “I will fucking kill all of you.”

Luffy looked down at his clothes- he tugged at the hospital gowns and shrugged. He spared one last glance at Zoro’s hiding place and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited, leaning against the wall. A door slammed somewhere on the floor and Luffy shook his head. He reached forward and pressed the down button again. “Fuck this place, man.”

The elevator door pinged cheerfully and the doors slid open. There was a huddle of D Foundation soldiers inside. Luffy smiled brightly, giving a merry wave, “Ah, perfect.” He kicked the closet man in the face, jumping up above their heads. He snapped another’s head back, twisting the neck sharply. One of the men attempted to shoot Luffy, injuring several others in the attempt.

By the time the doors began to close Luffy was the only man standing. He looked around at the dead soldiers and inspected each one carefully. He started to undress the smallest of them. He put on the stolen pants quickly, rolling the cuffs of his pants into shorts. He removed the armor and tossed it aside, examining the torn shirt. He suddenly looked up and pressed the button for floor 1, “Oops. Almost forgot.”

He removed the hospital gowns and spared one more look at the shirt. There was so many buttons. And the collar was stiff. It looked scratchy and uncomfortable. Luffy nixed the shirt idea and looked down at his makeshift baggy black capris. He lunged and squatted, immediately losing his pants.

He grabbed the shirt off the dead body and ripped it in half. He strung the torn fabric through the loops of his pants, securing them in a knot. He moved around, bouncing wildly to test the adjustments. He smiled and nodded in approval. “Thanks, dead guy.”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. There was a small skirmish in the hall. A few D Foundation soldiers were mowing down a pack of zombies. One of the zombies turned, and he looked Luffy up and down. He took a staggering step forward and spoke, “Take… armor…”

 “What the fuck?!” Luffy panicked. “Did you just talk?” He looked from the zombie and then around the elevator, leaping in place. No one moved. Luffy shook his head and leaned over grabbing the discarded armored vest. He slowly put it on, suspiciously watching the bodies on the tiled floor of the elevator. And then the zombie’s head exploded sideways, brain matter splashing across the walls. “Did anybody else hear that?”

Luffy stepped out of the elevator and over the zombie. He was uneasy having it behind him so he scuttled quickly away.  He didn’t smile at the soldiers across from him, instead he simply walked toward them. “Where’s Marco?”

“He’s in the conference room,” One of the soldiers answered. “We’re his team. Let us take you there.”

Luffy nodded wordlessly, suddenly feeling unprepared and outnumbered. He followed behind the man, the others following directly after. He got pissed all over again when he thought about his friends, “Are my friends alright? I’m serious. I’ll ki-”

“Easy, tiger,” the man drawled, smiling in a friendly way. “Marco ordered safeties on.”

They walked up on another group of D Foundation soldiers. The leader approached the man beside Luffy, a strange snarl curled his lips. “We’ll take him from here.”

“Marco-”

“We don’t work for Marco, we work for Mr. Donquixote.”

The man beside Luffy smiled tightly and nodded, turning to face the young man, “Alright, follow them.”

“I have a feeling I would’ve liked you better,” Luffy realized, watching Marco’s team step back.

The man nodded, licking his lips, “We’ll be right behind you.”

“You’re a little overdressed for the living dead,” the leader teased, hooking his hand around the strap of Luffy’s armored vest. “Do you need something like this?” Luffy wasn’t sure how to respond and when he finally did it was met with derisive laughter. The man pushed Luffy along forcefully, “A zombie told you to grab it?”

Luffy nodded, “Yeah.”

“It ain’t funny,” another soldier barked, “It means he’s fucking showing signs already. He’s losin’ his fuckin’ mind already.”

The leader nodded in agreement, sobering up instantly, “Which means we need to watch his resets… if he gets like Law…”

“Law?” Luffy’s ears practically perked up.

The man nodded, “Yes.”

“Is Law here? Is he here? He is, isn’t he? I thought he might be. I really did. But something felt wrong and I- He’s here, right?” Luffy chattered.

They took a sharp turn down the next hallway and Luffy felt a sudden twist in his stomach. There was an open door at the end of the hallway. And beyond the door was an armored truck, doors open and ready. Luffy shook his head, “Wait… I thought there was a meeting room or something…? I thought we were talking first…”

Luffy came to an abrupt halt. The soldiers behind him knocked into him violently but he didn’t move an inch. He looked from the open door to the man in charge before speaking again, “Where’s Marco?”

“Outside.”

“I don’t believe you.”

The soldier smiled, “Are you… afraid, LUF?”

Luffy snorted defiantly, “No.”

“We can work on that later.”

Luffy laughed humorlessly, “If you think I’m going quietly, you’re dead wrong.”

The man turned and suddenly began firing. He hit Luffy in the chest, over and over and over again. The bullet proof vest could barely hold up against the close range and firepower. The bullets tore through the material and burned into Luffy’s skin.

Luffy snarled loudly, blood spewing past his lips. He dropped to his knees and covered his head, crawling unnaturally on the floor. He leapt into the mass of D Foundation soldiers, using them as human shields.

Marco’s team opened fire down the hall and someone shouted, “Down!”

There was a strange clatter as something rolled beneath Luffy. He looked down at the live grenade and immediately picked it up, flinging it up and away as rapidly as he could. The explosion knocked him flat. He heard only a screeching siren and he felt sick to his stomach. He vomited blood and passed out.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but when he came to he was being dragged down the hallway. It was Marco’s man, he held Luffy by his ankles, and he was bleeding profusely from the neck. He shouted something and another man grabbed Luffy.

“I’m awake…” Luffy tried to say, but he couldn’t hear himself.

The two men heard him though and the relief was evident on their faces. The wounded man leaned over Luffy, placing a helmet over Luffy’s bloodied head. The man mumbled something, his voice vibrating deeply.

“I can’t hear you!” Luffy shouted.

The man smiled kindly, tapping the helmet. He said something else that Luffy couldn’t catch and then he was on his feet. He hoisted Luffy up and smacked him on his back. And finally Luffy heard his command, “GO!”

Luffy ran down the hallway in confusion. He followed the soldiers in front of him, putting as much space between him and the door as he could. He was tugged sideways and he turned, sliding on the tile. There were two double doors up ahead, soldiers stood outside and waved Luffy onward.

The ringing in his ears finally subsided enough that he could hear the gunfire. He ran as fast as he could, his vision blurred. Something struck him in the leg but he kept running. He didn’t even slow down for the doors to open. He jumped before the impact, kicking open the doors. The wood shattered and burst, flying in every direction.

He landed inside the conference room. He looked up at Marco and pointed at him accusingly, “You killed yourself! How the hell are you here?” Luffy looked around at his friends, inexplicably dressed in D Foundation uniforms. “Is everyone okay? Is everyone here?”

“We don’t have time for a sweet reunion,” Marco murmured. “We have to go. Now.”

“Luffy, holy shit,” Ace breathed out, reaching for the younger man in shock.

Luffy turned, staring at Ace in disbelief, “No way. No way… A-A-A-Ace?”

“Marco is right,” Law interjected, “We escape now and live to explain later…”

“What? What’s happening?” Luffy asked, shaking his head.

“Yes, Marco,” Doflamingo Donquixote suddenly sighed, stepping into the room. “What is happening here?”


	45. Book: In One Place: IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a message that one of my readers created fan art for this series on tumb[r, artfulsungodjustified. I was so excited I ran to my computer to edit the next chapter. So thank you to each of my readers. I don't have a big following, I have the best following.

“What? What’s happening?” Luffy asked, shaking his head.

“Yes, Marco,” Doflamingo sighed, stepping into view. “What is happening here?”

Law emptied the magazine of the pistol into Doflamingo. He fired rapidly, ejecting the empty mag and clicking another into place. He reloaded with a snarl and aimed. The gun jammed, the hot metal burning against his flesh.

Marco and Ace closed their eyes. Marco shook his head and cursed beneath his breath. He looked over at Law, something unspoken in his eyes. Law seemed to scoff, tossing the gun to the ground wordlessly.

The D Foundation soldiers beside Doflamingo panicked, their rifles raised unsurely. But Doflamingo didn’t budge an inch. He looked down at his tattered shirt and decided to rip it off. He unveiled his bullet proof vest with a smile, poking at the bruising and bleeding flesh underneath as if it was nothing.

“That’s the thing about keeping wild animals,” Doflamingo murmured, taking another slow step into the room. “They’re never truly tame… You never know when they,” he reached out, snatching Law by the collar around his throat, “might bite.”

“Doflamingo,” Marco began, “He just arrived.” He gestured to Luffy standing on the other side. “Asset LUF and 12-25, as well as Vinsmoke, are secure.”

Doflamingo continued squeezing Law, lifting him up into the air by his thin neck. He turned slowly, smiling from ear to ear as his eyes settled on Luffy. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Luffy stood _nearly_ motionless; his hands trembling, his lip quivering. He could only stare at Ace. He inhaled sharply, a wounded, heavy sound. His breath seemed to rattle. His skin blanched. A slight sweat broke out on his forehead. His dark brown eyes widened, glistening threateningly with salty tears.

“Hey, little brother,” Ace said softly, doing his best to flash a confident grin. “I see you’ve been staying out of trouble.”

Luffy meant to reply, but the only thing that came out was a strangled sob. He stumbled forward, his hands reaching out. He tried again to speak, “A-A-A-Ac-c-Ace…?”

Law kicked the wall, his heavy boot making a loud thump. He dangled in the air, both hands desperately trying to pry Doflamingo’s fingers away from his throat. He choked slowly, the blood vessels exploding grotesquely in his eyes.

“He doesn’t have another reset,” Marco warned, looking down guiltily.

Doflamingo smiled, “I don’t care.” Doflamingo suddenly snapped Law’s neck, dropping his corpse to the ground. “I’ll ask again. What’s happening, Marco?”

“We’ve captured the assets.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re such a coward,” Sanji spat.

Doflamingo ignored Sanji and gestured to Luffy. “So capture them.”

“Luffy!” Sanji shouted, trying to snap his friend out of his shock. “Luffy!”

 “Grab 12-25, LUF, and Vinsmoke,” Doflamingo ordered, turning around.

“What about Law?” Marco asked.

“When he wakes up he’ll take care of our little rat problem,” Doflamingo explained, smiling at the others lined up against the wall. His eyes lingered longer on Nami and Robin and he tipped his head, “Ladies…”

“Fuck you,” Robin spat, gesturing with her middle finger.

“Once Law settles down you can collect him,” Doflamingo instructed one of the soldiers on standby. He leaned down and whispered loudly, “No survivors.”

“Hurry up!” Marco shouted, “We have about thirty seconds before Law resets!”

It was emotional chaos. Chopper was ripped from Robin’s arms. Nami slapped at the soldiers she could reach and ended up with a bloody nose on her knees. Brook kneeled beside her, doing his best to block her from further assault. Usopp’s gun was taken from him. The butt was bashed against his head multiple times, until he couldn’t see or move or ask for it to stop.

Sanji kept screaming, loud and angry and desperate, “LUFFY! LUFFY, SNAP OUT OF IT!” He kicked and punched wildly, but he couldn’t break free of the soldiers’ grasps. He struggled valiantly until he was tasered. The voltage was too much to handle and it simply zapped what fight he had left.

Luffy didn’t fight. He wasn’t sure what to think. He couldn’t register everything at once. Law was here. Marco was alive. Sanji was captured. Chopper was captured. Ace. Law was being left behind again. Marco was capturing him. Sanji was hurt. Chopper was scared. Ace. Zoro. Zoro was upstairs. Zoro was hidden. Zoro was safe. Ace.

Luffy couldn’t walk, so he was dragged out of the room and down the hall. He didn’t mean to look, but he couldn’t help noticing the greyish white walls as they passed. He looked around and it felt like home in the worst way. He tried to stand on his own two feet but the soldiers were moving too quickly and he stumbled. And once again he was being dragged away.

“I don’t understand,” Luffy murmured, letting his head drop forward, emotionally weak.

One of the soldiers carrying him laughed, “You don’t need to.”

Back in the conference room, the others were huddled together. The ones still on their feet stood in shock, watching the soldiers empty out of the room like their lives depended on it. They realized the doors were beyond saving so they began to seal the frame with some sort of opaque plastic.

“What’s happening?” Nami wondered.

“They’re leaving us to die,” Robin said, sitting down on the floor.

“Uh, I, uh, think my brain is…” Usopp groaned, rolling over weakly. “I think my brain is spilling.”

“You look fucked up,” Nami announced, patting Usopp on the chest. “Just lie down for now.”

“Why did they leave that one?” Brook asked, pointing a skeletal finger at Law.

Law was sitting up again, a strange look on his face. Spit with blood dribbled down his chin. His yellow eyes finally settled on the others and he moved, much faster than they had been anticipating. Law moved like a demon, fast and hunched, with hungry eyes.

“What the fuck?!” Usopp shouted, kicking Law sharply in the stomach. “He’s trying to eat me!”

“Law! Stop that! We’re Luffy’s friends too!” Nami shouted, pushing Law back as forcefully as she could manage. “Holy shit, he’s strong…”

“Luffy didn’t mention this, did he?” Usopp questioned, rolling to his feet.

“He said he was different,” Robin answered, cradling her head in her hands.

“Luffy was like this, kinda,” Nami yelped, climbing over the table to get away from Law. “When he escaped from that ambulance or armored truck or whatever…” Nami screamed as Law dove after her. “Somebody help me! I can’t die this way!”

“Nuh uh! No you don’t,” Usopp grunted, grabbing Law around the middle. He expected to push out his hip and toss Law onto the ground, but Law swiveled around too quickly, his teeth sinking into Usopp’s arm. “AH! Oh God! Oh God! I’ve been bitten! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!”

_“LUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”_ Even Law stopped, his head turning sharply toward the intercom speaker. Zoro’s surprising message had perfect timing. It gave Nami and Usopp a chance to return to the huddle for strength in numbers.  _“If you even think about getting killed or captured… I’ll… I’ll kick your ass!”_

“Came save us, Zor-o!” Usopp pleaded, shaking his head.

“He can’t hear you,” Robin said softly, staring down at the floor. “And Luffy’s probably long gone.”

“Try to be optimistic, Miss Robin,” Brook suggested, patting her on the shoulder.

“We’re going to be torn apart,” Robin replied, looking up at Brook with an eerie smile. “And eaten. But looking at it optimistically, we’ll be together.”

Law was on Usopp in an instant. Usopp moved quickly, forcing the taller man into a chokehold. He grunted with effort, sweat dripping off of him in excess. He struggled to keep hold of Law as the other man bite once more into the flesh of his arm. Usopp screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as Law tore at his flesh.

Nami jumped on Law’s back, beating him with her fists. Law turned and tried to bite Nami but Usopp wouldn’t allow it. He punched Law in the face, pulling him back to face him by his bottom lip. “Nami, don’t… you’ll get hurt…”

“Yeah, well, if you get eaten I won’t stand a chance by myself!” Nami groaned, still clinging to Law’s back.

“You’re really bleeding,” Brook realized, standing up. “Usopp… you should…”

“Can’t!” Usopp shouted, slamming Law against the wall. “He’s too strong.”

“Find some rope! Find something!” Nami shouted. “Anyone have a snack? That worked for Luffy…”

“Luffy never tried to eat us,” Usopp replied, elbowing Law in the face. “Just. Pass. Out!”

“He’s not passing out,” Nami shouted, shaking her head. “He’s just getting pissed off.”

Law screeched loudly, an inhuman cry full of agony. It was an unnatural sound and before he could stop himself Usopp had let go and taken a step back. Law screeched again rolling along the wall until Nami was forced to let go.

There was a strange concussion at the door. When Usopp turned around to look he saw the plastic bending inward, several zombies pushing against it. Usopp shook his head, “Oh, sweet Jesus. He’s calling the zombies.”

“Can they get in?” Brook asked, helping Nami to her feet.

“I don’t know,” Usopp replied, wiping the sweat from his face, “But he better shut the heck up or we’re gonna have a real problem.”

Law scrambled wildly, running on all fours at Robin. She looked up in surprise, her eyes full of tears. She didn’t have time for more than a murmur, “Oh shit…”

Law collided with something massive and solid. He let out a sharp cry of pain, like a dog, and backed up. He looked up with crazed, glowing eyes, a snarl escaping his lips as he realized it was a human who had gotten between him and his prey.

“See that woman,” Franky rumbled, broadening his chest. “That’s my woman.” He pat his jeans pocket and nodded, licking his lips. “You’re gonna have to eat somebody else, brother.”

“Franky?” Robin gasped breathlessly, rolling up and onto her feet. “Are you alright?”

Franky nodded, “I’m feeling super.”

“You were shot… I thought…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Franky replied teasingly. He turned around and spared her a playful wink. “You can tell me how much you love me later.” He focused on Law, his eyes narrowed, “Hey, girlie, step back a smidge so you don’t get hurt.”

Nami raised her hands and nodded before grabbing Usopp and dragging him after her. They shuffled quickly behind Franky and Nami immediately began to inspect Usopp’s bleeding wounds.

“Be careful,” Brook warned. “He bites.”

Franky cleared his throat, “Who the fuck are you again?”

“Oh, hello, I’m Brook, I- Look out!”

Law leapt on top of Franky, his teeth tearing into the flesh of his chest. Franky groaned, and without thinking punched the stub of his amputated arm right into Law’s throat, “That fucking hurt, beastie…” Franky groaned, rolling Law onto his back. He punched Law again, this time with his hand, and pinned him to the ground.

Law began to screech again. And the zombies pushing against the plastic barrier went wild. Robin jumped into action, pushing the conference table against the barrier, “Someone help me turn it over!”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Brook shouted, hurrying to assist.

“Nami, Usopp,” Franky called out, holding Law in place with one hand. “Find a way out.”

“How the fuck are you holding him down?!” Usopp demanded in shock.

“I told you,” Franky breathed out, grinning handsomely. “I feel super.”

“I want to go home,” Usopp groaned, watching Nami hurriedly finish up the makeshift tourniquet on his arm. “None of this shit happens in Georgia.”

“Well,” Nami exhaled, working quickly. “It’s all new to us too.”

“Who is this anyway?” Franky asked, staring down at Law.

“That’s Luffy’s friend,” Robin called back. “Law.”

“This is Law?!” Franky eased up his grip and smiled down at Law apologetically.

“He saved your life,” Robin added. “So don’t hurt him too bad, baby…”

Franky stared down at the man beneath him. He was mad. He gnashed his bloody teeth and struggled against him with all of his might. He didn’t seem human. He looked too far gone to be saved in any way. Franky sat on Law, holding him down as gently as possible, “Got a way out of here yet?”

Nami cursed rudely and Usopp turned with a smile, “Uh, one more moment…”

“We don’t have all day,” Franky returned.

Nami cursed again, flipping Franky off. Usopp turned around and smiled impishly, “Uh, we’re open to ideas.”

“Agh,” Franky grumbled in complaint. He stood awkwardly, dragging Law to his feet. He kept hold of Law’s wrists, holding them in his one massive hand. He looked around for an escape as he mumbled, “Gotta do everything myself, huh?”

“I don’t wanna hear that from the guy who’s been dead twice this little trip!” Nami shouted.

“What do you think we should do?” Franky asked, turning to face Law’s open, snarling mouth.

“Franky, baby, this barricade isn’t going to last much longer!” Robin called out, holding the table in place with both hands. 

“Yes, dear, I’m on it,” Franky replied, pulling Law closer. He looked down at the captured man. “Sorry about this, brother. But I think you’ll come around sooner or later…”

Franky released Law’s wrists and gripped him by the shoulder. He pushed him hard and fast, throwing both of them against the wall. The wall caved, the sheetrock collapsing partially. Franky stumbled but caught himself quick. He didn’t let go of Law and instead reversed, throwing them both against the broken wall with as much force as possible.

Franky and Law ended up on the floor, completely covered with white dust. Law was up first. He choked on the chalky air and rubbed the soot from his eyes. The debris coated both of them, their hair completely powdered with grey.

Law climbed to his feet, his eyes locked on the soldiers standing there. The soldiers cursed and drew their weapons, but they weren’t fast enough. Law was ontop of them in a moment, his teeth sinking deep into the throat. He chewed forcefully, as if he intended to kill them as quickly as possible. When Law finished he turned around and looked at Franky, sitting there in the rubble watching him.

“Did you just throw yourself through the god damn wall, Francis?” Robin demanded, stepping through the man-sized hole in the wall.

“Be careful, Robbie,” Franky warned, brushing himself off as he stood.

“Grab a gun,” Usopp instructed, helping Nami climb out of the hole. “A sniper without a gun is just… I don’t know… Not right…”

“Yeah, well, Law here has the guns right now,” Franky reasoned, wrinkling his nose in digust. “And Law eats people, so I think I’ll just let him keep ‘em.”

Usopp leapt over the pieces of sheetrock and grabbed a gun. He intended to aim it at Law immediately but something stopped him. He held the gun against his chest and backed slowly toward the others. Law watched him, his glowing yellow eyes narrowed with interest.

“Is he going to attack again?” Brook wondered.

Usopp cleared his throat, “I don’t know. But he… he seems… I don’t know…”

“What do we do with him?” Nami asked.

Franky shook his head, “We use his scrawny ass to get us the hell outta here.”

“We can’t! They took Luffy… And Sanji and Chopper!” Usopp blurted out anxiously. “And Zoro’s still MIA.”

“Yeah, well, unless we wanna be KIA we need to get the fuck outta here and regroup.” Usopp couldn’t argue; he knew Franky was right. “We can’t escape and take Law with us. He’s too valuable we couldn’t get to the corner before we’re caught… And that thing around his neck… Tracking? I don’t know. It ain’t right.”

“If we run away, if we lose Luffy now,” Nami breathed, “We’ll probably never get another chance to save him.”

“I didn’t say we’re running away,” Franky clarified, finally breaking his gaze with Law. “I said we’re getting the hell outta here.”

“Okay, and the difference is?” Nami wondered.

“How many D Foundation guys do you think are outside right now?” Franky asked.

Usopp shrugged, “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, too many to count.”

Franky grinned widely, “That’s right, brother.”

“I don’t understand,” Brook admitted.

“Look how you’re dressed,” Franky pointed out. “Look who we have… And look who won’t be taking him back…”

“Nooooo… no way…” Nami gasped. “You don’t actually think we could…”

“We’re going to pretend to be D Foundation, take Law back so no one’s the wiser, and drive the fuck away from this fucking hospital.”

“Even if that works, which it won’t,” Usopp groaned, “What about Zoro?”

“If anyone could follow Luffy’s scent trail it’s Zoro,” Franky replied with a shrug. “We’re running out of time to make this convincing.”

“Get dressed,” Robin instructed, stripping the larger corpse. “And hide your arm…”

“Robin… You can’t think it’ll work…?” Nami murmured.

Robin shook her head, “The enemies don’t need us alive, but our friends do. We have to try.”

“Uh, don’t panic, but, uh, Law’s escaping…” Brook whispered, pointing down the hallway.

“Okay, Plan B,” Franky exhaled. “Walk normal and get in the first empty truck you see.”


	46. Book: In One Place: V

_“LUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”_ Luffy raised his head, Zoro’s rage evident through the speakers. _“If you even think about getting killed or captured… I’ll… I’ll kick your ass!”_

“Zoro…” Luffy groaned, pushing himself to his feet.

“Keep walking,” the soldier demanded.

Luffy snaked his legs around both of the soldiers’ closest leg. He pulled himself up, arching his back like a bow. The soldiers looked at him in confusion before they realized what he intended to do. He yanked his arms, and theirs, down throwing them backward. Once on the floor he moved quickly, his elbows smacking roughly into their faces.

“Fuck!”

Luffy was on his feet before anyone else could react. He was running down the hall, full speed, a strange pinch in his side. He was almost to the corner; he was almost out of their line of vision when something struck him from behind.

He collapsed face down, a painful stinging sensation spreading from his skull and down his neck. His vision went black and it was several terrifying seconds before Luffy pieced together what had happened. He’d been in shot in the back of the head. He felt someone lift him up and another sharp pain in his neck. And then he felt nothing.

Luffy woke up a little while later in the back of an armored ambulance. He was secured to a gurney, an IV port in his arm. He blinked slowly, looking around from unfamiliar face to unfamiliar face. “Who are you guys?”

“Put him back to sleep,” someone said.

“I have to go back…” Luffy insisted. “Zoro’s waiting for me.”

Another answered, “On it.”

“No, wait!” Luffy breathed out, shaking his head.  Luffy let out a pained hiss as the medicine burned through his veins. “I can’t sleep… now…”

Suddenly there was a boom. The vibration seemed to shake the very Earth. Luffy struggled to stay awake. The ambulance swerved and someone screamed. There was another boom and they slid to an uncomfortably abrupt stop.

The next time Luffy woke up he was still strapped to the gurney. He blinked slowly, looking around the empty ambulance in confusion. Something was in the air and it made it difficult to breathe. He slowly realized he could see the night sky. He stared at the open vehicle doors in bewilderment. Finally he spoke, “Hello?”

He struggled against the bloodied restraints, swinging his arms back and forth until the bonds broke. He sat up, yanking out the IV. He jumped off the gurney, adjusting the makeshift belt holding up his pants. “Hello?”

Luffy crawled around the disheveled cab and peered into the empty front seat. He clicked his tongue and looked around the rest of the ambulance, searching for anything he thought he should grab. He found a dusty package of trail mix and tore open the wrapper, dumping the contents into his mouth. He chewed noisily, his cheeks protruding rudely. He had just discovered a small drop of dried, black blood on the floor when something distracted him.

There was a noise outside and Luffy’s head jerked toward the open doors. He swallowed with effort, unlocking the wheels of the gurney with his feet. He waited another moment and then he shoved the gurney forward, flinging it from the back of the ambulance.

After an excruciating stretch of silence, Luffy gave in. He jumped out of the ambulance, landing on the ground beside the overturned gurney. He looked around the rain-slicked road in surprise. He was completely alone.

“Hello?” Luffy called out, louder this time. There was another sound and Luffy turned, watching the tail end of a dog slink behind the concrete highway divider. “Hel-loooo!”

Luffy crouched low, walking fast after the vanishing canine. He jumped over some sort of metal wreckage, nearly falling into a large sinkhole in the road. Luffy cursed under his breath, speeding up, “Come here, puppy… Come here…”

Luffy’s stomach growled hungrily and he considered that he might be stalking his food. The thought left his mind the moment he cornered the stray against a pile of scrap metal. She was a sweet looking yellow dog with a swollen belly and emaciated hips. She had something between her paws and she growled when Luffy approached.

“Aw, what is it, girl?” Luffy wondered, reaching out. He expected a puppy, hidden away. Or something else, anything else. Anything beside the human hand the dog began chewing on. Luffy straightened up, narrowly avoiding being bitten by the dog. Luffy shook his head, his tongue involuntarily jutting outward in disgust. “You can have it.”

Luffy looked around. Even in the darkness of night Luffy immediately realized that something was very, very wrong with the landscape. He turned in a wide circle, shaking his head. The city was gone. The skyscrapers and office buildings and monuments, everything; everything was reduced to a smoking pile of rubble.

The longer he stood there the more clear his surroundings became. It was dark but the silhouettes of twisted, burned bodies lined the road. The city had been razed to the ground along with all the people. He shook his head, perhaps, they could’ve been zombies.

Luffy jogged back to the armored ambulance. He opened the driver door and checked the ignition. He whistled lowly and turned the key in the starter. The engine choked. Luffy tried again, looking around nervously. The engine clicked this time. “Work, you stupid piece of shit!”

“Oh, God,” Luffy breathed out, dropping from the ambulance back to the ground. He turned around, trying to reorient himself. “No…” Luffy shook his head, his hands curling into fists at his side. He began to run, his chest tightening. “No…” He kept running, uphill and over the heaps of ash. He jumped off of concrete cinder, sliding down piles. He ran and ran until he was completely lost.

“Zoro!” Luffy shouted, bolting down what used to be the street. “Zoro! Where are you?!”

Luffy searched through a three sided building, “ZORO! Where are you?! It’s me! It’s Luffy!”

He continued sprinting carelessly through the ruined city until his feet were raw and bleeding. His chest hurt, his abdomen ached. He choked on the smoke-filled air. The ash stung his eyes. And his stomach growled loudly, drowning out the sound of his beating heart.

“Who’s there?”

Luffy jumped in surprise. He ran toward the voice, “I’m over here… Where are you?”

“I’m here!”

Luffy stopped running as the other person came into view. The wounded man was wearing a dusty black D Foundation uniform. The man recognized Luffy and let out a miserable laugh. He shook his head, sinking back down against the broken wall behind him.

“What happened here?” Luffy asked, approaching slowly.

“They attacked.”

“Who’s they?” Luffy pressed.

“I don’t know, but I think… Only one group it could be…”

“Who do you think?”

“The god damn Revolutionary Army.”

Luffy’s eyes narrowed, his lips pursed together in frustration, “They didn’t…”

The soldier nodded, “Yeah. They bombed the city.”

“Why?” Luffy demanded, reaching down to grab the man. He shook him forcefully, his body trembling with rage. “Why the hell would they do it?”

The soldier groaned in agony, blood leaking slowly passed his teeth, “That hurts… And I don’t know… But I imagine…” Luffy stopped shaking him and backed up. “I imagine that they couldn’t resist the opportunity.”

“What opportunity?” Luffy questioned.

“You and Law and the Boss,” the man explained, “All in one place…”

“My father,” Luffy said quietly. “What a father…” He looked up at the sky, his hands wrapping around his head, “I think I was better off without one.”

“Of course you survived,” the man chuckled humorlessly. “Of course you did.”

“What about Law? What about everyone else?” Luffy wondered, closing his eyes.

“No clue,” the man sighed, his breathing hitching, “You know everything I know… now…”

“Do you have any food?” Luffy asked, crouching beside the man.

The man laughed again, “I think I might have a little something… in the case over there…”

“Thanks,” Luffy gushed, bouncing over to where the black case was lying open. He pulled out a freeze-dried package of meat and tore into it hungrily, “I’m absolutely starving. I feel like I’m gonna die… Really…” Luffy tore into a second package of food and swallowed greedily. “You’re a lifesaver.” Luffy twisted off the cap of a bottle of water. “What about you? Need something?”

The man didn’t respond and when Luffy looked up he realized the man had quietly passed. Luffy sighed heavily, finishing the water. He rummaged through the pack and collected a few things he thought he might need. And then he stood, looking around for the next place to search.

“ZORO!” Luffy shouted. “Zoro! Can you hear me?!”

Luffy spent the remaining hours of night navigating through the destroyed city. He came across a few more groups of survivors; it was a relief that kept him going. He also stumbled across several hordes of zombies. They seemed as dazed as the survivors and didn’t seem to be looking for trouble. He ignored them and kept walking.

It was morning when Luffy finally made it back to the last place he remembered being. The hospital was gone. He spent too long trying to move the heavy stone and was exhausted by the time he finally left. He sat down in the middle of the ashen lane and held his head in his hands.

It was a short walk to where the museum had been. But he couldn’t do it. Not yet. He couldn’t. So he laid down in the road on his back and stared up at the cloudy blue sky. It was hot and humid. The fires still burning throughout the city made it even more unbearable. But he still couldn’t bring himself to continue. He couldn’t give up on his last, final hope.

“You’re not dead,” Luffy said aloud. “You’re not. You can’t be.”

A slight breeze picked up, sending dirt and ash into Luffy’s face. Luffy wiped at his eyes, blinking protectively. He closed his eyes and didn’t open them. He listened to the sounds of the wild. It was so different from everything he’d ever known. And suddenly it reminded him of something; another life in a jungle in Brazil.

Luffy mused for a moment. He contemplated if he could become a killer like his father had done. Luffy didn’t have a wife and child but he had Zoro and he had his friends. Everyone he knew and loved was dead. _Take some responsibility_ , his brain screamed at him. And he wondered if he could. He couldn’t kill himself. He couldn’t kill the people who created him… He paused. What did taking responsibility look like?

“Quit feeling sorry for yourself,” Luffy reprimanded. “Get up.”

Finally he climbed to his feet. He continued trekking toward the museum, lost deep in thought. He was there before he realized it, but once he did, the little hope he’d held onto disappeared. If anyone had been inside the museum, they weren’t coming out alive.

“He’s not in there,” Luffy said to himself, shaking his head. “You know he’s not in there.”

And he did know. He didn’t feel his presence. But he couldn’t stop himself from digging through the rubble, tossing the stones light enough to lift by himself. He couldn’t stop searching for him. He couldn’t stop expecting to see him. He couldn’t stop _wanting_ to see him.

The sun had set when Luffy finally grew too tired to continue shifting rock. He was sweaty and bleeding. His thirst and hunger were nearly debilitating. His skin was sunburned and his lips were cracked. “I told ya,” Luffy said to himself. “He ain’t in there.”

It didn’t feel strange to speak to himself. And that realization was probably the most upsetting thing at the moment.

“I need water,” Luffy decided, limping away from the demolished ruins. “And meat.”

He’d been walking for another half hour before he decided to drink from the stagnant fountain. The water was green, the cement slimy, and the taste was truly foul. Luffy thirstily drank, swallowing handful after handful of dirty water. He wiped his mouth and closed his eyes. The water burned at his parched throat.

It was pitch black out there. It wouldn’t be easy to hunt for food. All the animals still awake would be able to see much easier in the dark than Luffy could. His stomach churned and he hoped it was due to hunger and that he wasn’t about to get sick.

He kept walking. He’d pause every few minutes or so to vomit and then he’d start right back up again. He realized, halfway through the night, that he’d been going in circles, but he didn’t care. He was thirsty and his feet hurt and his stomach ached. But he kept walking.

In the morning a group of survivors spotted him. They called out, _“Hola! Mijo! Ven Conmigo!”_

“What??” Luffy called out hoarsely.

_“Tenemos agua! Ven aca!”_

Luffy stopped walking and shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re saying. I’m sorry.”

“Hey! Over here! We’ve got water!” Luffy looked around unsurely, as if they couldn’t really be speaking to him. They continued waving and shouting and eventually he made his way over to them. A short woman with soot covered black hair approached him, “Here, some bottled water.”

“Thanks,” Luffy murmured.

“We saw you last night but we thought-” the man trailed off.

“We thought you were a zombie,” the woman finished with an apologetic smile.

“You were moaning and shuffling around…” the man explained.

Luffy groaned, “Yeah, well, I was sick last night.”

“ _Solito_?” an older woman questioned, handing Luffy a corn-wrapped tamale.

“You alone?” the younger woman asked.

“Ah, I don’t know,” Luffy answered. He inspected the lukewarm food unsurely before taking a bite.

“Wait, remove the corn first,” the man gasped, chuckling in amusement. “You’ve never eaten tamales before?”

“Ooooh,” Luffy grunted in approval, stuffing his face. “This is amazing…”

_“¿Está herido?”_

“My mom asked if you’re hurt,” the young woman translated.

“Just hungry and thirsty and tired,” Luffy admitted, sinking to the ground. He finished the tamale and the bottled water and was pleased when he was offered a full plate and another bottle of water. “How are you making food?” Luffy wondered. “There’s no power…”

“We’re Mexican, we’re resourceful,” the young woman announced proudly. She gestured behind her at a small camp of survivors. “And this is Texas,” she beamed, “We can make something outta nothing, every time.”

_“_ _¿Cuántos años?”_

“How old are you?” the young woman repeated.

“19.”

_“¿Es el casado?”_

The woman clicked her tongue, “Madre! No!” She shook her head, “I’m not asking that.”

“What’s your name?” the man asked, tossing Luffy a pair of shoes.

“Luffy,” he said, pulling on the shoes and lacing them quickly.

“I’m Josè, this is my wife, Maria, and my eldest daughter, Marisol,” the man explained.

Luffy’s eyes widened, he beamed from ear to ear, “Your name is _Josè_?!?!?”

The man nodded and laughed, “Yes.”

“That’s like the best name ever,” Luffy replied.

“Ah, well, thank you,” Josè replied. “I guess it’s okay.”

_“Pregunta de dónde es.”_

“Where are you from?” Marisol questioned.

“Ah, Brazil.”

“No, I mean, when the bombs dropped…”

“Ah, I, well, the last thing I remember is leaving the hospital.”

“You were lucky to survive the bombings,” Marisol said looking to her father. “That area was fucking flattened.”

“Marisol!”

Marisol smiled guiltily, “ _Los siento, Mama_.”

“So you are all alone.” Josè realized. “I’m sorry.” He bowed his head solemnly, “You are welcome to join us here. We don’t have much but everyone is willing to share…”

“Thanks but I can’t stay,” Luffy revealed.

“But there’s nowhere to go,” Marisol argued, shaking her head.

Luffy finished the rest of his water, crushing the bottle loudly, “Yeah, well, I’m gonna go kill the bastards responsible for this.”

“I don’t understand,” Josè admitted.

“I know who did this and I will make them pay,” Luffy vowed.

“It’s the end of the world, it’s not the time to hold grudges,” Josè insisted.

“Can you really do it?” Marisol demanded. “Make them pay?”

Luffy nodded, “Yes, I can.”

Marisol nodded her head, “I believe you.”

“Thanks.”

“Dad,” Marisol began, turning to face Josè, “Can I give it to him?”

“I don’t…” Josè started reluctantly.

_“Dale.”_

Marisol smiled, “Follow me.”

Marisol led Luffy through the small camp. Everyone smiled at him, kind but full of grief. Most of the men were sweeping debris further away, the women were preparing food and tending to the younger children. The older children followed Luffy and Marisol, chattering excitedly in a language Luffy couldn’t understand.

Marisol turned down an alley; two fallen buildings had smashed together and still threatened to topple down. She stopped and gestured grandly to the armored vehicle parked safely between the rubble.

“Oh, wow,” Luffy breathed out.

“It works,” Marisol explained. “But there’s an issue…”

“What’s the issue?”

“There’s zombies inside.”

“Really?” Luffy wondered, stepping closer.

“They’re in the back, locked in,” Marisol clarified. “We found them like this.”

“And no D Foundation guys were here?”

“D Foundation?”

Luffy shook his head, “The mercenaries in black. Any of those around?”

Marisol shook her head, “They’re dead.”

“And where are the bodies?” Luffy asked, fearing the worst for the cab.

“We buried them.”

“You buried them?!”

“Of course, they were dead,” Marisol responded. “Look, you can take it. I think it will be more useful to you than us.”

“Are you sure?” Luffy wondered, “It’s shelter that you may need.”

Marisol shrugged, “It’s a cage.”

Luffy nodded, a strange feeling in his chest, “Ah, yeah, I see what you mean.”

“Just don’t get eaten by the zombies,” Marisol reminded him. “And it’s yours. Go and kick their asses or whatever.”

Luffy smiled, “Yeah. Sure. I will.”

“Come on,” Marisol said, gesturing with her hand. “Let’s get you set up with some supplies.”

“Ah, I couldn’t, you’ve done enough,” Luffy argued. “There are kids here.”

“Take the shit and say thank you,” Marisol snapped, laughing afterward.

“Okay, thank you,” Luffy replied. “Thank you very much.”

“Careful getting it out,” Marisol warned, “One inch the wrong way and you’ll be buried beneath those buildings.”

Luffy made a face, “Any chance you wanna pull it out for me then?”

Marisol laughed, “You can drive, right?”

Luffy shrugged, “I have before, yes…”

“And did anything terrible happen?”

Luffy nodded slowly, “My friend told me that I almost killed him…”

Marisol nodded in agreement, “Alright, dude, I’ll pull it out and park it far away from my family.” She laughed pleasantly. “Just don’t run us over or I’ll end up kicking your ass.”

The group of survivors were generous. They had almost nothing themselves but they were willing to spare so much for Luffy. He wished he could repay any of their kindness but he realized he had nothing to give. “You’ll just have to save the world or something,” Marisol teased. “And save us, right? Remember the little people when you’re a hero…”

Luffy shook his head, “I’m not hero material, but I will remember you. And I will make those bastards pay.”

“And remember the zombies in the back,” Josè interjected. “They’re dangerous.”

“I’ll move away from here and then take care of it,” Luffy promised. “I won’t chance them making it back where they came from.”

“ _Bueno suerte,”_ Maria said kindly, patting Luffy on the shoulder.

“Thanks for the tamales, lady. They were delicious,” Luffy beamed, hugging her with one arm.

Luffy had never liked goodbyes so without another word he hopped into the armored vehicle. He turned on the ignition and shifted into drive. He pressed too firmly onto the gas pedal and he lurched forward, the tires spinning and throwing up rocks. He heard the bodies in the back slamming around.

He eased up and pulled away from the camp, his face pulled in a tight, nervous smile. He drove for a few minutes until the banging from the back became too distracting. He stopped in the middle of what used to be the street and threw open the door. He walked around to the back and slammed his hand against the metal.

“Shut up! What’s with all the racket? There’s no one for you to eat out here anyway!” Luffy shouted, picking the lock quickly. “I’m just gonna kill you when you get out here. I have to. You’re too dangerous.”

Luffy popped the lock and the knob twisted. The doors swung open and putrid air escaped through the opening. Luffy took a step back, shaking his head, “Holy fuck. That is bad.”

He was surprised when the zombies didn’t burst out. He inched the doors open further and peered inside the darkness of the vehicle. “Hello?”

The doors suddenly flew open, smacking Luffy roughly in the face. A man leapt out, blood and dirt (and God knew what else) smeared all over him. He crashed over Luffy, stepping on him as he came to a stop. The slender man dropped to the ground, his long tattooed fingers curling into a fist. He raised his hand, preparing to punch when he finally saw Luffy beneath him, “Luffy?”

Luffy sat up and sobbed, “Law?”


	47. Book: In One Place: VI

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Me? I was locked in the back of this fucking truck for four fucking days, what about you?” Law demanded, gripping Luffy by the shoulders. “Do you have any idea how fucking hot it was in there?”

Luffy hugged Law tightly, “I thought you were dead… I thought… I was… all alone…”

“Why are you here? I thought you were being evacuated,” Law breathed out, sweat dripping off of him.

“I guess we got caught in the blasts,” Luffy explained. “I woke up tied up in one of the ambulances… Everyone was already gone.”

“So the others?” Law questioned, sitting up, one leg on each side of Luffy.

“You’re the first I’ve seen.”

“So that makes four of us,” Law realized.

“Wait,” Luffy murmured, pushing Law off of him. “Four?”

Luffy climbed to his feet, rudely pushing Law. Luffy threw open the doors and looked inside, his heart pounding wildly. He searched desperately, hoping to see _him_. And when he wasn’t there it was like losing him all over again.

“Ah, Luffy,” Brook called out, his flesh nearly rotted completely off. “So glad to see you.”

“Hey, Brook,” Luffy said, nodding numbly. He looked at the third occupant and shook his head angrily, “Who the fuck is this?”

“D Foundation scum,” Law answered. “Seems I got full before I came to.” Law smiled cruelly, leaning against the truck, “I don’t know his name, we just call him Lunch.”

“I was hoping…” Luffy trailed off.

“Look, Luffy, the others went into another truck,” Brook explained. “We still have hope.”

“Zoro?” Luffy questioned. “Can I still hope Zoro is alive?”

“Well…”

“Did you see him downstairs? Did he make it out of the hospital?” Luffy pressed.

Brook frowned, his cheek sloughing off, “I can’t be certain. I was following after Law. We got separated from the others…”

“Why are you still here?” Luffy wondered. “Isn’t that ring around your neck a tracking device? What good is Lunch if he can’t radio for help or whatever?”

The soldier shook his head, his skin completely slick with sweat, “Communications are down. All of it.”

“Well, you and I are still alive, Law,” Luffy spat bitterly. “The Revolutionary Army doesn’t have a very good aim.”

“Was it the Revolutionary Army?” Law asked, narrowing his yellow eyes.

“That’s what somebody told me,” Luffy admitted. “Who else would it be?”

Law shrugged, “Could’ve been everyone and anyone beside the D Foundation.”

“But the Revolutionary Army has done everything so far, it only makes sense for them to have done this,” Luffy insisted.

Law was quiet for some time before speaking again, “I don’t think any of this makes sense.”

“People killing people to protest richer people killing people,” Luffy snapped. “Bullshit causes and bullshit people.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Law asked, his eyes burning into Luffy’s.

“I want to hold them responsible.”

Law’s cheek flinched, “What about us? Do we need to be held responsible?”

“Are you asking what I think or are you expecting a certain answer?” Luffy shot back.

Law tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“ _You_ think we are responsible. You think we need to die, don’t you?”

Law looked alarmed; he straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve never said such a thing… have I?”

“You haven’t, no, but they have,” Luffy said, throwing out his arm wide. “Those people we killed. They’ve been demanding it. They’ve been ordering us to suffer with them.”

“What are you talking about?” Law wondered.

“They’ve been talking to me.”

“Who?”

“The zombies, the infected, the people going mad… They’ve said things.”

“What sort of things?”

“Things you’re thinking,” Luffy decided. “It was you. Wasn’t it? You were speaking to me, through them...”

Law shook his head, “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“What am I thinking?” Luffy retorted with a shrug.

“I can’t control them,” Law insisted. “I can’t. I can’t even control myself.”

“You’ve been controlling me since the beginning,” Luffy realized. “That’s why… Why I knew when the zombies were coming. It’s why I knew when to run. Because _you_ knew… You were telling me what to do…”

Law looked panicked, “It’s not like that.”

“You took away my memories and then toyed with me,” Luffy accused.

Law’s face twitched angrily, “No. No, that’s not it.”

“You wanted me captured this time. Why?” Luffy demanded. “If you had warned me, if I had known, Zoro…”

“Things are different now. I know things I didn’t know.”

“Like what?” Luffy hissed. “I lost Zoro. I lost Zoro, Law…”

“Luffy,” Law began carefully. “Please, let me explain. I need a moment. I’m thirsty and hot and tired and I just had a bad reset…”

“I lost Zoro.” Luffy repeated, his eyes wide. “I lost him. I lost him. He’s gone.”

“He’s not gone,” Law refused, shaking his head.

“How do you know?”

“I just do,” Law replied.

“And what the fuck was happening back there?!” Luffy ranted. “Ace?!”

Law nodded, “He’s alive. I just found out. That’s why I agreed to find you.”

“So I could see Ace and Marco?”

“No, because you were in danger,” Law admitted, licking his lips. His teeth were stained with blood. “You can’t live without the T-serum.”

Luffy shook his head sadly, “Don’t tell me you believe whatever fucking lies you were told.”

“It wasn’t a lie,” Law argued.

“I’m dumb. You know that. But I have a pretty good sense when people are lying to me.”

Law laughed, loud, “Bullshit. You’re clueless, Luffy.”

“Don’t make fun of me!”

Law was quiet for a minute or two before continuing, “Luffy, they’ve gotta be alive.”

“People die every day, Law.”

“Yeah, I’m painfully aware of that,” Law replied through clenched teeth. “That’s why you should trust me. I won’t lie to you. I have no reason. We will find Zoro.”

“How? We said we’d meet at the museum, the museum is gone…”

“He thinks you were taken away by the D Foundation,” Law pointed out. “So it’s really easy to figure out where he’s going.”

“Where’s that?”

Law smirked, “Where they were supposed to take you.”

“And you know where that is?” Luffy asked hopefully.

Law smirked even wider, “I don’t but I bet my Lunch does.”

Law and Luffy turned, staring at the D Foundation soldier pointedly. He raised his hands and nodded, “I’ll take you there. I swear. Just, please, I need some water and food first…”

“There isn’t shit you can eat or drink around here,” Luffy murmured, kicking at one of the stones beneath his feet.

“There should be cases, black cases,” the D Foundation man gasped, jumping from the back of the armored truck. “Every D Foundation vehicle has one. Emergency rations, flares, water…” the man fanned himself, “We’ve already used the entire case in there.”

“We’re losing time,” Luffy decided. “Drive. You can stop for supplies when we get out of town.”

The D Foundation soldier climbed in the driver seat. He adjusted the chair and mirrors and buckled himself with shaking hands. Law smirked in amusement. The man tilted his head, “Coming?”

“Come on Brook,” Luffy called, walking to the passenger side. “Let’s all squeeze in up front.”

“I have to refuse,” Law grimaced, shaking his head in refusal. “The stench is awful. I can’t bear to keep smelling it.”

Brook frowned, “I am so sorry. My apologies. How embarrassing…”

“Our sense of smell is pretty strong,” Luffy replied.

“Nah,” the D Foundation soldier blurted. “A dead man could smell him a mile away.”

“Okay,” Luffy snickered. “Sorry. You wait back there, Brook.”

“Of course,” Brook sighed, bowing his head. Flesh melted off his body, pooling like soup beneath him. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize,” Law said simply. “I just can’t fucking stomach it in a small space any longer.” Law smiled, his yellow eyes glowing, “See you soon.” And without another word he shut the back doors. He walked around to the open door and climbed inside, his sweaty body pressed against Luffy’s.

“It doesn’t smell very good in here either,” Luffy murmured, twisting his lips upward to push against his nostrils.

Law nodded in agreement, “Yeah. Sweaty men smell.”

“Where are we headed?” Luffy demanded, turning toward the terrified driver.

“A secret warehouse location in Louisiana.”

“Let me guess,” Luffy murmured, closing his eyes, “Shreveport.”

The driver nodded, “Yeah. Shreveport.”

“Tell me where, exactly,” Luffy stressed. “In case anything happens to you…”

“I… I…” the driver panicked.

“Don’t worry,” Law cut in, “We won’t need him when we’re closer. I’ll be able to find the way.” The driver visibly blanched, his entire body shaking violently with fear.

“We’ll let you go alive,” Luffy added, “As long as you aren’t a threat to us.”

“I’m not… I’m really not. This is just a job. I’m just trying to pay off-”

“We don’t care about you, Lunch, or your motivations,” Law interrupted coolly. “Just drive.”

An hour later they were stopped at a small roadside grocer.

“There isn’t much left,” Luffy realized. He grabbed the last bag of pork rinds, popping it open between both hands. He shook the salty contents into his mouth, chewing rudely.

“That’s disgusting,” Law choked out, turning away. “I’ll never be so hungry.”

“No offense, Mr. Law,” Brook called out, dousing himself with aerosol air freshener, “But I’ve seen you eat some disgusting things.”

“Yeah,” the D Foundation man wheezed, “Humans.”

“Careful, Lunch,” Law hissed, “I’m feeling peckish.”

“Aw, come on now,” Luffy laughed, his mouth full, “We’ve all eaten things we aren’t proud of…” Luffy swallowed thickly. “I was so hungry once that I decided to eat a spider.”

“No, not that story,” Law groaned, covering his mouth.

“I scaled the wall,” Luffy retold excitedly. “And I reached up and grabbed the spider, ready to pop ‘er into my mouth… when all of a sudden… Hundreds of tiny babies exploded out from off ‘er back and they went everywhere. Down my arms, all over the walls and ceiling…” Luffy scrunched up his face, “I found spiders in my underwear.”

Law shivered, “I couldn’t sleep for days.”

“There’s food over here,” the D Foundation man announced, gesturing to Law. “Looks edible.”

Law walked past the empty shelves to where the driver stood. Law grabbed a pack of sunflower seeds and inspected them. His stomach growled painfully as he leaned over, grabbing a pack of pistachios. He began shoving the small packets of seeds and nuts into his pockets.

“We’re leaving,” Law proclaimed, straightening up.

“Oh, okay…” Brook murmured, searching quickly for food.

“Aren’t ya gonna help carry some of the waters?” Luffy asked, gesturing to the packs of bottled water.

Law smiled, he slowly extended a single finger in gesture and answered sweetly, “No.”

Luffy scoffed around a mouthful of food. He turned and shook his head, snickering, “He’s the same as always,” he choked out.

The driver nodded, “He’s terrifying.”

Luffy laughed loudly, shaking his head, “Hell no. Law? Scary?” Law paused, his back pressed against the door. He smiled at Luffy, his face looking more wicked than ever.

The driver exhaled, “He’s… well…”

Luffy nodded, “He’s a kitten.”

“Meow,” Law murmured before pushing backward and out of the store.

“You’re crazy,” the driver hissed.

Luffy laughed again, “You know him and I are the same right?” Luffy leaned in closely, his breath warm on the driver’s skin, “We could both kill you with our bare hands. We could both eat you. It’s just I choose to be misleading.” Luffy picked up the massive, towering stack of water with ease. “At least he’s honest.”

They’d been driving for several hours when suddenly the collar around Law’s neck began to beep. The driver pulled over abruptly, causing Law and Luffy to hit the dash roughly. The driver parked and threw open his door and was running down the empty interstate before Law and Luffy had even pulled themselves back to their seats.

“What the fuck?!” Luffy barked, rubbing his sore arm.

“Where are you going?!” Brook shouted after the fleeing driver, his head popping out the back to investigate.

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Law groaned, tugging at the tight, metal collar.

“What is it?” Luffy questioned. “What’s going on?”

“Beeping is bad,” Law breathed out. He turned and met Luffy’s gaze, “If you find yourself alone, don’t worry, you’ll be fine…” And without a word of warning, Law pushed Luffy out of the cab, knocking him to the ground. Law slammed the door shut and locked it, his eyes closing tightly.

The beeping sound increased in volume and frequency until finally, with a heart-stopping fervor, it reached a deafening pitch of alarm. And then Law was shocked violently. Volts of electricity coursed from the collar and into his body. His body convulsed involuntarily and his teeth slammed together, breaking apart and through the soft skin of his lips. Pink foam oozed from his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Urine soaked the front of his pants, dripping down his legs and to the carpeted floor.

“Law!” Luffy shouted, punching his arm through the window. He opened the door and moved to climb into the truck, but the moment he touched the seat, the current shocked him. He recoiled automatically, his skin on fire where the electricity had entered and exited. “Fuck!”

And then it ended.

Law was slumped on the seat, his body smoking. His hair was singed; his skin was streaked with black vein-like trails of soot. Blood crept from his nose and ears. His blood flowed profusely from his torn mouth.

“Is Mr. Law alright?” Brook asked, jumping from the back of the vehicle.

“Go stop Lunch,” Luffy ordered.

“Uh,” Brook stared after the disappearing man with concern.

“I don’t care if he comes back,” Luffy murmured. “I just want him to stop running.”

Brook nodded solemnly, “Understood.”

Luffy climbed into the cab, sliding beside Law’s mangled corpse. He examined the collar angrily, scratching his chin in frustration.

Suddenly the radio squawked, _“Vehicle Five, you’re in range. Do you need medvac?”_

_“Vehicle Five? LAW has pinged. Are you in possession of LAW, Vehicle Five?”_

_“Vehicle Five?”_

Luffy stared at the radio for several more seconds before picking it up, “This is Luffy Monkey,” Luffy licked his lips slowly. “Don’t go anywhere…I’m coming to kick your ass.” Luffy leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, “Or, if you wanna save some time, you can come pick me up.”

“LUF?!”

Luffy let the transmitter fall to the floor, dangling back and forth by its twisty cord. He pulled Law’s lifeless body into his lap. He pulled on the collar unsurely before making his decision.

“If I find myself alone,” Luffy breathed mechanically. “I shouldn’t worry. I’ll be fine…”

Luffy dragged Law out of the cab and laid him on the ground. Luffy licked his lips and stared down at Law’s ruined corpse. “If I find myself alone, I shouldn’t worry…” Luffy rolled his fingers one by one into a fist. “I’ll be fine.”

Luffy punched his fist against the collar. The collar bit into Luffy’s knuckles, cutting them deep. Luffy punched again, alternating hands with delirious frequency. He slammed his bloody hands over and over against the metal. “What the fuck are you made of?!” Luffy screamed in frustration, spit and sweat flying off of him. “You can’t be stronger than me!”

“I’ll be fine,” Luffy repeated his mantra, slamming his hands down again. “I shouldn’t worry…” He pounded against the collar and then, with his last string of sanity he barked, “I shouldn’t. It’s a stupid idea…”

And then he punched his fist through Law’s throat. He cut through Law’s tender esophagus and tore his hand through. He yanked the collar roughly, slicing through the remaining tissue. He curled his fingers around the collar and roared.

“If I find myself alone I shouldn’t worry,” Luffy repeated, sinking to his knees beside Law’s decapitated body. “I’ll be fine.”

Luffy reached forward and touched Law’s face. And then he retched, barely turning in time to avoid soiling Law. He vomited and vomited until he had nothing left to spew. He seemed to melt to the ground and he lay there motionlessly, withholding his air, until he passed out.

“Mr. Luffy… Wake up… Luffy…”

Luffy blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. “What’s going on?”

“We need to leave,” Brook said softly. “We can’t stay here.”

“Why not?” Luffy murmured, sitting up.

“The D Foundation is on their way.”

Luffy laughed humorlessly, “Yeah, well, that’s because I told them to come.”

“And why on Earth did you do that?” Law asked.

Luffy spun around and stared up at Law with wide-eyed wonder, “You… Law… You’re alive…”

Law rubbed at his throat, his fingertips cruising along the fresh, pink skin. Law blinked slowly, “It’s a curse.”

“No, you’re alive. You’re alive… I thought… There’s no way…”

Law held the metal collar in his other hand. He gripped it tightly before throwing it far and away. He turned away and began walking, “Just another disappointment in a long line of disappointments…” Law pointed to another car, the motor running, “Here’s the new ride.”

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked, scrambling to his feet.

“We can’t very well take the D Foundation vehicle now that the communications are up again,” Law explained.

“No, I mean, what disappointment?! You’re alive! I can’t believe it…” Luffy cried, following after Law in a daze.

“Luffy,” Law sighed, climbing into the backseat and stretching his long legs. “They lied. They have no clue how to kill us.” Law blinked slowly, “In actuality, there may not be a way to kill us.”

“And that’s bad?”

Law laid down in the backseat, settling against the seat in what was a rather tight fit, “It’s the worst news I’ve ever heard if we can’t escape.” Law groaned, covering his face with his hand, “I’m even starting to feel bad for Teach. He’s out there somewhere, in some facility…”

“I think it’s only you,” Luffy decided, slamming the car door shut. “I don’t think I’d be walking away from a decapitation.”

“That’s also a terrifying possibility,” Law conceded.

“Damn, I have no clue what is happening at all anymore,” Luffy admitted.

“Ditto.”

“Where am I driving?” Brook asked quietly.

Law waved his hand, “Just drive east. I’ll tell you when I pick up something.”

“If we wait for the D Foundation we won’t waste any time looking…” Luffy pointed out.

Law shook his head, “We also lose any chance of surprise or espionage. We can’t exactly demand to see Zoro when we get there. What if he’s hiding? What if we tell the D Foundation that he’s there?”

“Damn, everything is so complicated.” Luffy complained.

“We don’t know anything until we get there,” Law insisted. “Be patient and don’t worry unnecessarily.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Mr. Law,” Brook sighed, “I feel like all of the worrying _is_ necessary.”

“Also a possibility,” Law agreed with a smirk.

“By the way,” Luffy began unsurely. “Where’s the driver? What happened to him?” Luffy asked, feeling guilty.

Law chuckled darkly, “I got hungry.”


	48. Book: Kill Quietly: I

**Part X: Kill Quietly**

“If there’s anything else I can bring you, Young Master…”

Sanji glared at the wall. His blue eyes were transfixed on the slight deviation in the material; a tiny dent in the smooth surface of pale grey. The wall was textured, almost like stone, and bare; free of any décor or personalization. Those four walls were undeniably familiar. He grew up here, but it was never home.

“There’s nothing I want,” Sanji replied, his eyes still focused on the tiny imperfection.

“If you change your mind, Young Master,” the attendant announced, backing toward the door, “Call on me.”

Sanji closed his eyes. He’d been staring so intently that the little blemish was stained into his vision. _I’m just like that blemish,_ Sanji thought _, A tiny, insignificant dent on the vast, smooth wall that is the Vinsmoke family._

Sanji picked at the bandages beneath his clothes. They were wrapped tightly and it itched his sensitive skin. He squirmed in his chair, hardly able to resist scratching at his arms and legs. It was the first time in months that he’d been in real, honest to God, air-conditioning and he was so uncomfortable it didn’t matter. He groaned loudly in discomfort and dropped his head to the desk.

He fingered the objects on his desk purposefully. Each one had meant something to him when it was chosen. But now he couldn’t recall the stories behind half of them. He vaguely wondered if it was the Memoriae or simply time that had worn down his memories. He picked only one object up, a glass figurine of a dormouse. Even though the room was spotless, an undoubtedly cleaned in his absence, the dormouse was covered in a film of dust. He was examining the figurine when he caught his reflection in the mirror beside him. He was smiling so foolishly at the thing. He shook his head and set the dormouse back down, roughly, causing the glass figurines to clink together noisily.

There was a creak in the floorboards and Sanji spun around in his chair. He searched the empty room with his gaze, his blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. _“Old houses creak, Young Master,”_ his nanny used to say, _“There’s nothing to fear. Nothing’s coming into your room…”_ Sanji laughed aloud. The sound seemed to rouse him from his dreary recollection. He adjusted his tailored suit and stood, the cotton bandages straining beneath his clothing. He walked across his large suite, kicking open the closet doors. He peered inside before next peeking under the bed. He investigated the entire bedroom’s hiding spots thoroughly, feeling rather foolish before the end.

He sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. They were fine shoes; beautiful Italian leather. They were much nicer than he’d worn in years. They were bought and paid for with dirty Vinsmoke money and therefore he couldn’t fucking stand them. His whole ensemble, the whole house, his entire person; he hated it all.

And there it was again- the fucking creaking was interrupting his sickening round of self-loathing and pity. He stood up and smashed his foot down on the floor, searching for the soft spot in the floor. He stomped around his bedroom like an irate child before sinking back onto the foot of his four-post bed. He pretended to be seething in rage, but he was honestly just out of breath and in pain.

He slumped forward and rested his head in his hands. He knew he couldn’t stay here. He knew he had to find a way back. He knew that it couldn’t be true. There was no way that Luffy could be- A large, rough hand was slapped over Sanji’s mouth. “Stop makin’ so much noise, you shit,” a rough voice breathed out.  Sanji nearly hyperventilated as he tried to wrestle out of the larger man’s grip. He began to scratch at the hands holding him and only relaxed when he finally recognized the person behind him. “Pfft…” Zoro groaned, shaking his head. “You’ve lost your touch.”

“Zoro?!” Sanji spat, twisting around.

“Shhhhh!” Zoro hissed, pressing his finger against his lips. “Are you trying to get me caught?!”

“How did you find me? How did you get here? Holy shit. How did you get out of the hospital?!” Sanji rattled one question after the other. Zoro looked toward the doors and then back at Sanji. Sanji waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry. No one’s coming in here anytime soon.”

“Where’s Luffy?” Zoro asked, grabbing food off the tray the attendant had left for Sanji. He shoveled it into his mouth, following it quickly with a drink to wash it down. “I haven’t been able to find out where they’re keeping him…” Sanji was speechless. He looked from Zoro’s expectant face to his bandaged hands in his lap. Zoro swallowed with effort, “What? What’s that look for?”

“They lost contact with the truck Luffy was in.”

“What’s that mean?”

Sanji hesitated, “They don’t know where he is.”

“Huh,” Zoro murmured, nodding his head slowly. He sat on the bed beside Sanji. He was silent for a moment longer before he turned to face the other man, “They wouldn’t bomb the place if they didn’t know where he was, would they?”

Sanji was quiet. He felt around in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and pushed it between his lips, lighting it quickly. He inhaled a long drag before finally exhaling through his nose. “They’ve lost all contact with anyone who was still in Houston.”

“Why was Luffy still in Houston?” Zoro snapped.

Sanji struggled to find the words. Finally he just shrugged, “I don’t know why but they arranged for a helicopter to meet them and the truck never made it.” Sanji shook his head, “I don’t what happened, but before the bombs went off something went wrong with Luffy’s ambulance.”

“Who knows what happened?” Zoro demanded.

Sanji’s face twitched and he smoked furiously, “I don’t know, Zoro. They aren’t exactly running everything by me anymore…”

“So Luffy never left Houston?”

“We don’t know.”

“But Luffy’s not here?”

“No.”

“You’re sure. They’re not lying to you?”

Sanji hesitated, “They don’t have him. I don’t trust them, but I know them. They’re frustrated. They lost both of them.”

“Both?”

“Law didn’t make it to the evacuation zone either,” Sanji explained. “They lost contact with them after the first bomb dropped.”

“So Luffy _and_ Law are missing?!”

“Yeah,” Sanji confirmed, nodding his head.

“Then what the fuck am I doing here?!” Zoro growled, standing up.

“Zoro, if he’s alive,” Sanji closed his eyes when he said it. He shook his head and tried again, “You know, he’s on his way here.”

“Why here?” Zoro wondered.

Sanji lifted his hand and pointed a single finger, pressing it into Zoro’s chest, “Because you’re here.”

“It would take a fucking miracle for him to think or guess or know I’m here…” Zoro argued. “And I don’t believe in fairy tales…”

“Yeah, I know you don’t,” Sanji agreed with a nod, “But you can believe in Luffy. When he realizes you aren’t there, he’s gonna come looking for you.” Sanji looked up at the ceiling. His mouth dropped agape in shock as he stared at the open vent Zoro had climbed down from and he shook his head, “And you’d better not be dead when he shows up. What are you thinking? Climbing around like a fucking spy in this house!”

“Should I have used the front door?” Zoro questioned with a smirk.

Sanji rubbed his temples, “You are so frustrating.”

“What about the others?” Zoro inquired, ignoring Sanji’s complaint.

“Chopper’s the only other one I’ve seen, besides you,” Sanji admitted. “And they aren’t telling me anything. No matter how many times I ask.”

“Are they dead?” Zoro wondered.

Sanji sighed, “No way of telling. We may never know.”

“You’re in a bad mood,” Zoro teased, nudging Sanji’s shoulder.

Sanji narrowed his eyes, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t try to cheer me up. It’s gross.”

“You’re gross.”

Sanji’s face twitched, his curly brows furrowing in annoyance, “Zoro…”

Zoro laughed and turned, facing the barred window. He stared out the window long and hard, his smile faded, “Damn, you’re like a little bird locked in here.”

“Don’t you think the bars are to keep people out?” Sanji murmured, staring down at his bandaged hands.

“Nah,” Zoro denied, shaking his head. “This room is just a pretty cage.”

Sanji stood, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his mouth as he walked, “You’re being gross again.” Sanji came to a stop beside Zoro and he stared out the window as well. He smoked slowly, his blue eyes focused on something in the distance. “I’ve lived a life of privilege. My family is rich and powerful. I have a beautiful home with beautiful things…”

“And you’re beautiful,” Zoro added, “Lucky bastard.”

Sanji smiled around his cigarette, “Yeah, I am.” He was sidetracked for a moment. He continued after tossing the hair from his eyes, “But I hate them so much, I’d rather be anywhere else. Just standing here, looking out this window, I feel like tossing myself into the sea.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just a lake,” Zoro pointed out.

Sanji shook his head and rolled his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, “Zoro…”

“Sorry,” Zoro laughed. “Just trying to help.”

“I never wanted to come back here.”

“I know.”

“Wan’ a beer?” Sanji asked suddenly, his demeanor flipping like a switch.

“Hell yeah. Got some?” Zoro grunted excitedly.

Sanji nodded wordlessly. He walked to the other side of the room and lifted a fine, linen tablecloth. He kicked open the mini-fridge hidden underneath and pulled out two chilled bottles of beer. He bit off the cap of his own and handed the other to Zoro. They clinked their bottles together, “Cheers.”

“So,” Zoro sighed, taking a swig of beer, “Now what?”

Sanji shrugged, “We need to keep up with Chopper. We need to know where he’s being moved and when…”

“I thought they weren’t telling you anything?”

Sanji frowned, “They aren’t.”

“How far do you think I can get before they realize I don’t belong here?” Zoro wondered.

Sanji shook his head, “That’s too dangerous. I need you alive.”

“That’s sweet,” Zoro laughed.

Sanji made a face, “For Luffy. Not for me.”

“Alright, pretend you don’t like me, it’s okay. I’m tough,” Zoro teased. “What’s the plan then? How can we keep tabs on Chopper from here?”

“We need a spy,” Sanji said simply. “Someone who can walk around.”

“Okaaay…?” Zoro drawled in confusion. “And how’s that gonna work?”

“You need to get the fuck outta my room,” Sanji said suddenly. He pushed Zoro roughly. “Go back where you came from.”

“Where I came from?!” Zoro shook his head, “Do you have any idea how hard it was to fit in there?!”

“Not my problem,” Sanji replied shortly, “I need to recruit someone to my side and I can’t exactly do that while I’m harboring a fugitive in my bedroom.”

“Well, it isn’t a great idea to send the fugitive out there either!” Zoro argued.

Sanji groaned, “Fine. The closet suits you better?!”

Zoro made a face, “Fuck that.”

“The vent, the closet, I don’t care,” Sanji snapped. “Just disappear before I get back.”

When Sanji returned several hours later he was drunk. He weaved from side to side, kicking off his shoes. They flew carelessly across the room, one landing under the bed. Sanji reached up to switch on the lights but changed his mind, his fingers trailing down the wall slowly. He looked around the room quickly, his blue eyes surprisingly sharp, before stepping aside and allowing another man to enter the room.

The other man was in a dressed down uniform. He wasn’t wearing any armor and most of the buttons of his shirt were undone. He whistled lowly as he looked around the luxurious room. “This is nice. Vinsmoke money, man.”

“Pay attention,” Sanji murmured, a little too harshly, “You brought in 12-25, right?”

The man wrapped his arm around Sanji, sliding it down his back to his waist. He nodded sluggishly, “Yeah.”

Sanji’s hands moved surprisingly, his fingers combing through the man’s short, cropped hair. His movements were tender and deceptively calculated. He stroked the man slowly, ignoring how urgently the other man moved. Sanji was pushed backward onto the bed, hands fumbling at his belt. Sanji smiled, his blue eyes bright, “That’s quite an honor. You were one of the few successful captures…”

The man hesitated, his hands slowing at Sanji’s waist, “Yeah. I guess so.” The man seemed to mull over something before adding, “It’s a shame to think the D Foundation check might bounce.”

“How so?” Sanji questioned, tugging at the man’s ear gently.

“Well,” the man panted, desperately trying to undo Sanji’s zipper. “D Foundation is done for.”

“So why are you still at work?” Sanji scoffed.

The man abandoned Sanji’s clothes, focusing on his own. He unzipped quickly, spreading his legs to adjust his height beside the bed. The man shrugged, “Germa Six Six is paying the bills now.”

“So,” Sanji murmured, glowering involuntarily as the man placed his hands on either side of his head, “Are you still working with asset 12-25?”

“For now,” the man growled irritably. “Why don’t you shut up for a minute and just focus…”

Sanji wrapped his legs around the man and twisted, rolling the man onto his back, half on the bed and half on the floor. He straddled the man and looked down with unforgiving eyes, “Where is asset 12-25 right now and when are they moving him?” Sanji leaned down, his lips barely above the man’s, “And where?”

The man finally realized that Sanji was not as intoxicated as he had been pretending to be. The man tried to adjust his body, tried to stand, but Sanji kept him in place. “You’re a stupid bitch,” the man cursed, “There ain’t nothing you can do anyway…”

“You’ve got a nasty mouth,” Sanji murmured, pressing his hand against the man’s throat. “You were so talkative downstairs, why stop now?”

“I don’t have to tell you shit.”

“No,” Sanji agreed with a nod. “You don’t.” Sanji slid off of the man’s body and gripped him by the collar. He yanked roughly, pulling the man to his feet. The man stumbled along after Sanji into the bathroom, unable to pull free. Sanji shoved the man roughly to the floor, smashing his head into the side of the exquisite tub. He turned on the faucet, stopping up the drain. “But you will talk to me. Won’t you?”

“You sure play big and scary but I don’t think for one second you’ll-”

Sanji shoved the man’s head underneath the faucet, holding his head back and forcing the water over his closed mouth and into his nose. The man choked and writhed, his legs flailing. He scratched at Sanji violently, tearing chunks from his face and neck and arms.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.”

Sanji pulled the man out from under the faucet after counting to ten. He shook the man as he sputtered. “Feel like talking yet?”

“Fuck you.”

Twenty seconds.

“Where?”

“Russia.”

“When?”

“I don’t know. I-”

Sanji held the man underneath the faucet for thirty seconds.

“T-tomorrow- god… please. They’re moving it tomorrow…”

“Are you on the team?” Sanji questioned, poised to torture the man again.

“I… yes. Yes.”

Sanji nodded, “If you’re lying to me…”

“I’m not. I swear…”

“Where is he being held?”

“I can’t tell you… I can’t… they’ll kill me…”

“I will kill you,” Sanji warned.

“Please, they will kill me for real.”

“Who? D Foundation?” Sanji questioned impatiently. “I thought you guys were done for?”

“Germa Six Six…”

“Germa doesn’t get their hands dirty.” Sanji replied dryly.

The man laughed humorlessly, “Oh come on. Germa Six Six is the one who wiped out the D Foundation…”

Sanji’s eyes narrowed, “Explain.”

“I can’t. I’ll die.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, “I need a smoke.”

“That shit’ll give you cancer,” the man warned, watching Sanji light a cigarette.

Sanji shrugged, “I don’t plan on living that long.” Sanji tapped the ash into the nearly full tub. “You should worry about yourself.” Sanji exhaled in the man’s face, “Tell me what I want to know or you die here today.”

“I already told you.”

“Yeah, you told me he’s leaving for Russia tomorrow,” Sanji recited, “That doesn’t help me much today.”

“That’s all I know!”

“No,” Sanji refused. “You know where they’re keeping him.” Sanji gestured around. “They’re keeping me here. What harm does it do to tell me? I’m stuck here.”

The man seemed to consider Sanji’s words. He nodded slowly, “He’s in the Keep.”

Sanji blanched, his cigarette falling deep into the corner of his mouth, “The Keep?”

The man nodded, “Yeah.”

Sanji leaned across the man and shut off the water. He looked at the man critically, “I could kill you and I know you won’t go talking…”

“Please…”

“Or,” Sanji spoke over the man’s plea, “You can walk out of here, leave the compound, and go home.”

“I will. I swear. I’ll leave…”

“Give me your credentials,” Sanji instructed.

The man hesitated briefly before obeying, handing Sanji his identification and keycard. The man licked his lips, “You know those will be useless without my fingerprints and voice, right?”

Sanji smiled, “Is that right?”

The man grew nervous, “Yeah.”

Sanji twirled the man’s cards around and around, “I’ll worry about me. You worry about you.” Sanji nodded toward the door. “Now fuck right off. Thank you.”

The man left quickly, his head bowed and his face flushed. The moment he was gone Zoro stepped out of the closet. He looked at the floor rather than Sanji. Sanji stood up, brushing himself off, “You get it now, right? When I say to fuck off…”

“Yeah. I get it. No problem,” Zoro murmured awkwardly. “I’ll fuck off.”

“We have to make a choice,” Sanji announced. “We can rescue Chopper now and possibly die before Luffy arrives or we can wait until Luffy arrives and possibly lose Chopper forever.”

“That isn’t much of a choice,” Zoro complained.

Sanji agreed, “It isn’t a choice at all.”

“We’re a family,” Zoro said softly, still looking anywhere but at Sanji. “When one of us is in danger we can’t just wait it out. We have to do something. We have to do it tonight before they move him.”

Sanji nodded solemnly, “Agreed.”


	49. Book: Kill Quietly: II

“What are you doing?”

Sanji looked irritated by the question but he still answered, “Preparing.”

Zoro nodded slowly, biting his lower lip, “Yeah, okay. Preparing what?”

Sanji glanced up at Zoro. He considered his reply carefully before explaining, “You know how hotel room keys work? There is an encoding machine, not accessible by the clerk’s computer or anything. The keys are imprinted with a serial number. A new serial number is registered at the room door and the previous serial number is discarded…”

“Okay, I’m following…” Zoro said, fidgeting with his hands.

“Well, often times that’s the exact system used for other keycards,” Sanji continued. “So if I take this dude’s card and register it to different credentials, I should be able to bypass the security systems using his stolen card and my own fingerprint and voice.”

Zoro leaned against the desk. The small tech room was cramped and hot. There was a single family photo beside the wall of closed circuit monitors. They looked like a happy family; a dad and mom and three smiling little girls. Zoro turned and stared at the man they had battered into the corner. He looked from Zoro to Sanji with pleading eyes, “Please… I don’t want to die.”

“Be quiet,” Sanji instructed calmly, “I’m trying to focus.”

Zoro spared one last glance at the picture before returning his attention to the cowering security guard. He nodded at the man, his chin jutting out in an involuntary display of masculinity, “You’re just a security guard. Such a shame to die for… How much do you make an hour?”

“$10.25,” the man replied, closing his eyes. “Please…”

Zoro plucked the photo from the desk, the little green thumbtack breaking free of the wall. He extended the glossy photo to the man, withholding it barely out of reach, “What is it?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You can die. Right now. I will kill you. It’s the easiest for us. The safest.” Zoro admitted. “Or you can take this photo, go home to your wife and your kids and never come back.”

The man grabbed the photo, clutching it tightly to his chest, “You’re fucking with me… You’re going to… still… kill me, aren’t you?”

Sanji completed what he was doing with a smile, wiping his clean hands as if to remove something. He straightened up, swinging the stolen ID around his hand. He looked from the man to Zoro and shrugged, “If he says you can go, you can go.”

“Then I’ll go,” the man breathed, trying to sit up. “I’ll go home. I want to go home.”

“Act natural,” Zoro instructed. “And don’t you dare think of saying a word.”

“I won’t. I won’t. I swear…”

The fleeing man was just out of view when Sanji turned to Zoro, “Think he’ll tell someone?”

Zoro shook his head, “The only thing getting him through the day was his paycheck.” Zoro licked his lips, “And I’d bet those little babies at home.”

“Oh my God,” Sanji gasped. “You’re such a romantic.”

“What?!” Zoro barked. “What the fuck is romantic about that or me? Or whatever I just said…”

Sanji laughed, leading Zoro through the finely decorated halls. “You’re a family man.”

“No I’m not. Don’t say stupid things.” Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, “In fact, why don’t we stop talking to each other for a while?!”

“That’s fine,” Sanji agreed, “Just look like you’re unhappy to be with me and it’ll be the perfect disguise.”

“It won’t be a disguise.”

Sanji knocked his elbow into Zoro’s side roughly, “Get with the program. I’m not supposed to be walking around freely. Act like you’re guarding me or something…”

Zoro nodded, “Fine. Then quit trying to walk so fast. If I’m guarding you we’re going at my pace.”

Sanji sighed heavily, handing the stolen access cards to Zoro, “If this feels fast you should cut back on the carbs.”

“Uh, what?!”

There was a loud cackle around the corner and Sanji nearly leapt out of his shoes. Two, or perhaps three, voices were echoing loudly down the hall. They were boisterous and rude and automatically Zoro didn’t think much of them. Sanji spun around, shoving Zoro roughly against one of the nearby doors. “Hide! Hide!”

“I thought we were-”

“Go!!” Sanji hissed, shoving Zoro into the dark room and shutting the door silently behind them. Immediately, Sanji locked the door, his hands held strangely in front of him, as if warding off the inevitable attack from the hallway. The voices came and went and still Sanji stood in the dark, silent and expectant.

“What’s going on?” Zoro whispered, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

“Just some people I didn’t want to run into,” Sanji murmured, finally dropping his hands to his sides. He fished a cigarette out of his pocket.

Zoro nodded, “They’re gone.”

Sanji nodded, “Yeah.”

“Should I ask if you’re okay?”

Sanji laughed, “Isn’t that asking?”

“No,” Zoro explained, “It’s asking if I should ask. If you don’t wanna answer you have the  option to ignore it.”

“Let’s go,” Sanji said. “We’re wasting time.”

“I’m waitin’ on you.”

Sanji licked his lips, “We’re heading toward the south wing. Once there we’re going to go down the stairs and outside. To the east is a huge row of garages. Those are the warehouses…”

“Alright,” Zoro said simply, preparing himself. “So where the hell are we going again?”

Sanji’s cheek twitched, “Ya know what, forget it. I don’t know why I bothered with someone as directionally challenged as you.” Sanji thrust his finger into Zoro’s chest. “You follow me.”

“And if we get stopped?” Zoro asked, ignoring the insult.

“Act natural. Follow my lead,” Sanji replied, “And if necessary, kill quietly.”

“This is _your_ house,” Zoro realized, “How do _I_ know who I can kill? Aren’t you worried that-”

“If necessary,” Sanji repeated cryptically, “Kill quietly.”

“Maybe you could acquaint me with your home and what to expect,” Zoro challenged dryly.

“This isn’t my home!” Sanji snapped. He shook his head fervently before collecting himself. He sighed and ushered Zoro further down the corridor. “This isn’t my home. I hate this place. And I don’t want to be here.” Sanji led them to a grand staircase. The railings appeared to be carved from solid marble. “I want to get Chopper, find Luffy, and leave.”

“And the others,” Zoro interjected. “We have to find out what happened to the others.”

“If we do, we do,” Sanji said simply, surprising Zoro. “The two that will be tested on are our priority.”

“What about Law?” Zoro questioned, keeping up with Sanji’s frantic pace.

“What about Law?!” Sanji hissed. “Or Teach? Or Ace? What about them?”

“Why are you so mad at me?” Zoro demanded, getting frustrated. “What the fuck did I do?”

Sanji wiped his face with a shaking hand, “You didn’t do anything. Let’s just go…”

“You’re spazzing out,” Zoro noted.

Sanji didn’t say anything as he increased his pace. He was dashing down the stairs when he tripped. He was flung forward, head over foot, until he rolled against the marble railing. He crashed with a sickening crunch, his head stuck underneath the weight of his body.

Zoro made a noise of shock and rushed to Sanji’s aid. He grabbed Sanji’s face, squeezing it, “Are you fucking alright? God damn it, Sanji! What the hell?!” Zoro moved Sanji slowly, laying him in a prone position. “Say something! Are you fucking dead?!”

“I… sh…should have put… your info…rmation on the key…card…” Sanji exhaled weakly.

“Well you didn’t,” Zoro growled, relief bubbling up from inside of him and splitting his face into a menacing smile. “Get your ass up.”

“Everything hurts,” Sanji protested.

“I don’t care about your emotional wellbeing,” Zoro teased, helping Sanji carefully to his feet. “Let’s go… and a little slower this time.”

“Yeah, right, okay,” Sanji groaned, limping down the stairs.

“Why the hell were you running anyway? You’re the one who said to act natural,” Zoro chastised.

Sanji shook his head, “It’s… complicated…”

“How so?”

“I haven’t felt right since the hospital.”

“No one has.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t felt like _me_.”

“Explain, as if to a stupid person,” Zoro murmured.

Sanji rolled his eyes, “Don’t I always?” Zoro grunted his displeasure and Sanji simply smiled. “Okay, well, when I woke up in the hospital I felt like shit. I was alive but it didn’t feel like it. And then when I got here I started getting these surges.”

“Surges?”

“Yeah, like surges of intensity, almost… I don’t know.”

“Yeah? And?”

“And now I’m scared.”

Zoro blinked in confusion, “I… I mean that’s probably understandable…”

“No, Zoro, I’m really scared,” Sanji insisted, reaching the bottom of the stairs. He rubbed his sore hip with a frown. “Like paranoia or something.”

“Also pretty understandable given our lives…”

“Zoro,” Sanji hissed, slapping his hand against the larger man’s shoulder. “Fucking listen. I’m trying to tell you something. I feel… I feel like running… Just fucking running… I feel like clawing out my eyes and tearing out my hair and just fucking screaming… I want to get out of here. I have to get out of here. I have to save Chopper and I have to save Luffy.”

“I don’t get what you’re saying,” Zoro admitted, “Like at all.”

“There’s something wrong with me, Zoro,” Sanji whispered, grabbing the key card from Zoro and swiping it at the door. He pushed open the back door and peered out into the darkening night. He stepped outside cautiously, holding the door for Zoro.

“You look better,” Zoro replied. “The color is back in your face and you’re not limping…”

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the collar of his shirt and twisted slowly, “Zoro, I don’t think I can tolerate the T serum.”

“You didn’t get the T serum, you got a transfusion…” Zoro argued softly.

Sanji pulled Zoro to the ground. They squatted down, facing each other. “T serum, Trafalgar serum,” Sanji whispered. “That’s all it ever was.”

“This doesn’t mean anything to me,” Zoro confessed, patting Sanji’s knee. “Come on. Let’s keep moving.”

Sanji clicked his tongue in frustration, “Zoro, there isn’t some magic potion they’ve been using. It’s Law’s blood.”

“But that’s impossible. They used T serum in the trials and…” Zoro trailed off unsurely. “And they injected Law with it too… That doesn’t make sense…”

“Law didn’t need the T serum to go berserk, did he?” Zoro shook his head. “Law’s blood infected all of the Ds. It was always Law. He is the virus.”

“How do you know this?” Zoro questioned, eyes narrowed.

“I’m a scientist, remember?” Sanji retorted. “I put it together after reading the files.”

“Can’t we worry about all of this later, Sanji?!” Zoro demanded, adjusting himself on his bent feet.

“No,” Sanji murmured, looking around nervously. “There are things I need to tell you right now.”

“Later.” Zoro insisted softly. “Later.”

Zoro stood. Gripping Sanji by the elbow, he lifted the slighter man to his feet. “Chopper. Luffy. Get the hell outta here. That’s the plan.” Zoro smacked Sanji roughly on the back. “Now act natural. We’re going to get caught if you look like you’re up to no good.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Sanji murmured, following behind Zoro obediently.

“Now which way?” Zoro wondered.

“See those huge fucking garages?” Sanji pointed. “There.”

Zoro nodded, “Got it.”

They walked side by side, quickly and silently, until they crept up on the outbuildings. Zoro peered around the corner, checking the window with caution. He nodded to Sanji and they moved around to the far wall and the door. Sanji swiped his card, “Vinsmoke, Sanji.” The door beeped and a green light flashed brightly in the darkness. “Okay, we’re in.”

“Is this the one?” Zoro whispered, following Sanji inside.

Sanji shook his head, “No. But it’s safer inside than outside.”

“Are you sure?” Zoro questioned skeptically.

Sanji rolled his blue eyes sharply, “Fucking come up with your own plan if you don’t like mine…”

“That’s not what I was-” Their argument was drowned out by a terrible roar. Zoro let out a growl, hooking his fingers under the collar of Sanji’s shirt. He yanked Sanji backward and they bumped into one another as Zoro pressed his back to the door. “What the fuck is that?!”

“I didn’t realize,” Sanji breathed into his hands, “Of course they’re not empty.”

“What’s not empty?”

“The warehouses,” Sanji whispered, turning around to search for the light switch. He found the controls on the wall behind Zoro’s head and he began adjusting the lighting. There was another roar of complaint and this time Zoro and Sanji could see the creature in distress.

“What the fuck is that?!” Zoro panicked, backing flush against the wall.

“It’s in a cage,” Sanji murmured, amused at Zoro’s reaction, “It can’t hurt you.”

“What is it?” Zoro pressed, eyeing the creature uncomfortably.

“I don’t know,” Sanji admitted, looking around the room for an interior door. “Come on, this way…”

Zoro stood frozen in place. He couldn’t take his eyes off the cage. Contrary to how it appeared, Zoro wasn’t frightened by the roaring creature. He took a slow step forward, and then another, until he was directly in front of the metal cage. He reached out a hand, touching the cool bars with his fingers. The creature screeched and Zoro lowered his hand automatically. “Hey, it’s okay…”

“Zoro, come on,” Sanji breathed, waving the other man forward. “This way.”

Zoro’s attention was fully on the creature. It wasn’t like any animal he’d seen before. It walked on two legs, using the knuckles at the end of its long arms for balance. It was probably meant to be covered in fur but it was bare to the skin in many itchy, scabby patches. The creature had a small mouth with two rows of human-like teeth. The eyes were brown and creased and full of fear.

“Sanji,” Zoro said, shaking his head. “Come back here.”

Sanji knocked his forehead against the frame of the door. He clutched the key card in his shaking hands and with a terrible, irritable grunt walked back over to where Zoro stood. “Chopper. Luffy. Escape.”

“Open it.”

“What?”

“Open it.”

“Excuse me?”

Zoro grabbed hold of Sanji, pulling him in close enough their noses touched, “Open the fucking cage, Sanji.”

“How the hell am I supposed to open the cage?!” Sanji sputtered. “And wh-what are you thinking?! That thing could be dangerous… We are supposed to be looking for Chopper.”

“How do we know this isn’t Chopper?” Zoro asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“It’s not!” Sanji replied, shaking his head. “It’s not a reindeer! It’s some orangutan thing or something; I don’t know what it is!” The creature roared and Sanji hissed from his place against the wall. “But it’s a weapon; that I know for sure…”

“Do you want out?” Zoro asked the creature bluntly.

The creature did something unexpected. It sat down and lifted its hands. It threw its index fingers forward in a purposeful motion. Zoro didn’t know what it was saying, but he knew it was saying it. Zoro turned to Sanji, “It wants to go.”

Sanji sighed, his head bowed, “They’ll know we’re up to something.”

“Sanji, I’m sure they already do.”

Sanji nodded and stepped forward. He inspected the cage a moment before heading back over to the control panels on the wall. He swiped his card and placed his hand on the screen. In less than two minutes the cage had lifted and the creature was standing unsecured in the room with them.

“You gotta help yourself now,” Zoro said, propping open the exterior door. “Go on.”

The creature was shockingly swift. It slipped past Zoro and out the door so fast that Zoro nearly toppled over from the wake. Zoro righted himself and shut the door, looking to Sanji, “You know, it’s harder to catch us if they have loose animals running around the property…”

“I think you’re underestimating the danger we are in,” Sanji chastised. “This isn’t a movie. There isn’t a guaranteed happy ending.”

“We’re freeing them all,” Zoro said, ignoring Sanji’s concerns.

Sanji was silent for a moment before nodding, “Sure. At least until we find Chopper.”

“Deal.”

“Now come on,” Sanji pleaded, “I don’t have much time…”

The door led to a narrow hall. The space between the walls was barely wide enough for Zoro’s broad shoulders. He looked over at Sanji and smiled tightly, “Good thing we’re not claustrophobic.”

“We will be after this,” Sanji retorted shaking his head. He walked down the tiny hallway and opened the door at the end. He stepped into the next warehouse and took a deep breath. “Air.”

“What was the point of that?!” Zoro demanded as he stepped into the next warehouse.

“It’s a security feature,” Sanji explained. “Most of the creatures are too large to fit inside those hallways. So if a creature gets loose, the scientists have a place to hide until back up arrives.”

“Cowards,” Zoro laughed bitterly.

“Yeah, well,” Sanji continued as he searched for the lights, “They’re scientists not warriors. That’s why the D Foundation was the perfect partnership.”

“Why is this at your house? Isn’t this dangerous? I mean, this can’t be legal…”

Sanji laughed, “Legal? My family are billionaires. They don’t give a fuck about legal.”

“Nothing’s in here,” Zoro realized when the lights came on.

Sanji exhaled in relief, “Good. Let’s keep going.”

“What if they’ve moved him already?” Zoro wondered, walking briskly across the room.

“The guy said tomorrow,” Sanji replied as he squeezed through the next narrow hallway. “I only know what he told me.”

“I thought you were recruiting a spy,” Zoro complained, “All you did was menace information out of him.”

“ _Menace_?!” Sanji arched a brow and halted in his tracks. “What the hell does that mean, asshole?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Zoro grunted, his shoulders brushing forcefully against the sides, “Just keep walking.”

“You brought it up!” Sanji groaned.

“Yeah, my bad,” Zoro said, “Bad timing.”

“You think?”

“Just forget about it. Hurry up, I don’t like being in here,” Zoro complained, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Hold on,” Sanji said, sliding his key card through the slot, “It’s being a bitch…” Sanji slid his card again and again but the light flashed red. Sanji looked up with wide eyes, “Try the other door… the one we came out of… try it…”

Zoro backtracked awkwardly, unable to turn. He reached the door and slid Sanji’s card through the slot. He wiggled the handle. He ran the card through again and again but the door wouldn’t open.  “Fuck me,” Zoro murmured. “It’s not opening.”

“Fuck!”

“What do we do now? We should’ve just stayed outside…”

“It’s a door,” Sanji said, licking his lips. “Structurally it’s a weak point in the wall.”

“Meaning?” Zoro scoffed, shaking his head.

“Kick it down.”

Zoro looked around the small, cramped space. He could barely walk let alone kick down a door. He shook his head and cleared his throat, “Sanji that isn’t going to work.”

“It has to,” Sanji argued, “We can’t wait around for someone to come and find us.”

“I’d say they already know we’re here…”

Sanji cursed, slapping his hand against the door in front of him. “Damn it.”

“People are going to be coming,” Zoro sighed. “What do we do when they get here?”

“Zoro, I’m telling you what to do,” Sanji snarled, “Get through the fucking door.”

Zoro saw it then; the strange splotches of color on Sanji’s skin. The way his blue eyes began to widen. Zoro closed his eyes, a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. And he nodded, “Sure, Sanji, I’ll get us through that door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandma died. It's weird. It makes life seem so uncertain. Now I have only a Grandpa left. And one day my son will lose his grandparents. And I'll die too. It is all so fleeting. My dad said something I loved. He said, "Instead of telling me you're sorry or sending flowers; call your Mom." So here's your sign, call your mom or dad, or whoever you love and don't tell enough.
> 
> On a happier note, check out the Deadhouse fan art on artfulsungodjustified Tumblr. It's suuuuuuper.


	50. Book: Kill Quietly: III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that ZOLUZO reunion in canon One Piece? I'm so excited I could just die...  
> Also, this is now the 50th chapter of Deadhouse. Does that seem like a lot of chapters? Too many chapters? Ah well. I hope you continue to enjoy and support this story. I appreciate each and every comment and if i don't get back to you, please know that I adore you but I have a hard time balancing my time.   
> Cheers  
> YamatosSenpai

Getting through the door proved to be the easiest part.

Zoro went crashing through drywall as the door splintered and gave way. Zoro fell to the ground, debris choking the air from his lungs. He rolled over, tossing pieces of the wall off of his body. He waved his hand in front of his face, clearing the air and his eyes and lungs of dust.  He looked up at Sanji and smiled tightly, “Door’s open.”

Sanji smiled weakly and nodded. He stepped out of the hallway carefully, as if the dust that covered him from head to toe wasn’t already there. He looked around the room slowly, the only light pouring out of the narrow hallway. There was something in the cage and it watched them with intense eyes.

Zoro eventually climbed back to his feet. He moved to approach the cage but Sanji held him back. Sanji shook his head, “Not this one.”

“We already went over this,” Zoro argued. “If Luffy were here I know what he’d say… He’d want all of them freed.”

“Not this one,” Sanji repeated, placing his hand on Zoro’s chest. “Not this one.”

“Why? What do you know about this one?” Zoro questioned.

“Come on,” Sanji instructed, ignoring Zoro’s probing questions, “Let’s go outside. I don’t feel like being trapped in another hallway.” Sanji began to walk away. “I’ll need you to break down another door.”

Zoro wasn’t listening. Instead he was standing in front of the cage, unsure of when he’d even moved. He didn’t reach out his hand and touch the bars. He didn’t see Luffy’s sorrowful eyes when he gazed upon the creature. He wasn’t overcome with the guilt he’d felt in the first warehouse. No, this feeling, this drive to see the creature was something else entirely. He could feel the hate coiling within the enclosure. The creature’s eyes were almost human, too human.

The creature opened its mouth and a deep voice rumbled from its feathered body. The words were muffled by the vibrations from its throat. The detail was lost; Zoro couldn’t make out a single word. But the meaning was understood completely. That creature hated him. And given the chance it would use its razor-like talons to slice him from chin to navel.

“Zoro,” Sanji called out. “Come on.”

“This one too,” Zoro said, almost reluctantly.

“You can’t be serious…”

“All of them,” Zoro barked, moving away from the cage. “We said we would free all of them.”

“If we let that thing out… Wait! It doesn’t even matter! Security is on its way! We’re about to be captured. Does any of this ring a bell?!”

“This thing is fucking pissed,” Zoro said, gesturing to the creature.

“I noticed. There’s no way in hell I’m letting it out just for it to rip out my eyes…”

“How much is that thing worth, Sanji?” Zoro asked, hitching his thumb.

“Millions if not billions of dollars,” Sanji answered. “It’s one of a kind developed for military intelligence…”

“Okay, great.” Zoro nodded, “Now are you gonna let a billion dollars just walk away?”

Sanji scratched at his hands uncomfortably, “No.”

“No.” Zoro said with finality. “You’re gonna prioritize its capture.”

“You’re assuming it doesn’t kill us and we have time to escape.”

Zoro turned back toward the creature, speaking loudly, “Yeah, well, I never fucking tested on it. I’ve never hurt it. Not once. I assume it will spend its time going after the mother fuckers it really hates.”

Sanji sighed and then laughed deliriously. He shook his head, his hand covering his face, “Give me a minute, the key card is invalid.”

Zoro nodded and looked back at the creature. There was no relief in its eyes, no gratefulness. It understood the exchange but felt nothing toward its would-be saviors. Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and returned the icy stare, “Don’t get me wrong. You’re a diversion.” The creature opened its mouth again to speak. The noise was eerie and unnatural and made the hairs on the back of Zoro’s neck rise. Zoro ignored the feeling and smiled, “Didn’t catch that.”

“Are you fucking egging him on?!” Sanji shouted, smacking his hand against the controls. “Don’t be stupid…”

“No,” Zoro said simply, pacing beside the cage, “It’s just right now us and this guy have the same enemy. It’s convenient.”

“Alright, I think I got it,” Sanji murmured before turning toward Zoro, “You get the door.”

“You can’t figure out a way to get the door open while you’re at it?” Zoro demanded, rubbing his shoulder.

Sanji made a face, throwing his hands up irritably, “Mr. Roronoa, you are going to be the fucking death of me…”

There was an alarming beeping sound and the cage door popped open. The warehouse grew cold. The creature stepped forward, fluttering its wings as if to test them out. It took another step forward and then another, its clawed feet dragging across the cement.

“Door.”

Sanji groaned, “I’m a chemical engineer not a fucking wizard.”

“Door.”

“You repeating yourself isn’t helping…” Sanji chimed. And then the green light flashed above the door and it buzzed open. Sanji spun around in shock before shouting, “That wasn’t me! Zoro! Down!”

A canister rolled across the floor, spewing gas. Sanji dropped to the ground, lifting his shirt over his face. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. This was a stupid plan. A pointless plan. How had he ever thought it could work? _I’m losing it_ , Sanji realized, tucking his head against his knees, _I’m running out of time._

For several minutes everything was completely still until the canister had finally emptied. There was a moment of silence before soldiers started pouring inside the warehouse. They wore masks and looked like aliens in their goggles. Their boots stomped noisily against the floor as they filed inside, blinded by the slowly dissipating gas.

“Mr. Vinsmoke!”

There was a rustling sound in the foggy darkness.

“Mr. Vinsmoke please announce yourself! No harm will come to you!”

Something fell, clattering to the concrete. An object rolled forward, casting a sliver of light through the misty air. Sanji leaned forward and grabbed the rolling flashlight. It was warm around the handle, a tiny speck of blood on the glass. He clicked it off and shoved it in the waist of his pants.

“Mr. Vinsmoke?”

There was a loud grunt and then another. Sanji stood and walked quietly, his hand against the wall. He finally reached the destroyed hallway and he took several steps to the left until he eventually touched the cage.

“Mr. Vinsmoke?”

“Sanji,” Zoro hissed through a mask, covering Sanji’s mouth with his hand. “It’s me.”

Sanji relaxed against Zoro’s body, nodding silently. Zoro dropped his hand and Sanji turned around, “I’m sorry, I’m not thinking straight. I don’t know what I’m doing or…”

“Shut up,” Zoro warned, placing his finger against his mask in gesture. “Let’s go.”

“Where? They know exactly where we are and-”

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s hand and led him away from the cage. They crept through the gas-filled room until they reached another door; the door leading to another narrow hallway.

“It’s locked.”

Zoro shook his head and turned the knob. His voice was muffled through the mask, “No, it isn’t.”

“We’ll just be trapped in this hallway and I-” Sanji panicked.

Zoro shoved Sanji unceremoniously through the door. And then Zoro pushed Sanji all the way down the miniscule hall until they reached the next door. Sanji tried the knob and to his surprise the door opened. “What the hell?!”

Zoro removed the mask as they stepped into the next room. He wiped the sweat off his face with a shaking hand. He leaned against the wall for a moment before speaking, “The doors are all unlocked.”

“Why? How?”

Zoro licked his lips, “Sabotage.”

“What do you mean sabotage?”

“I mean we aren’t the only people here trying to fuck up the Germa,” Zoro explained, eyes narrowed.

“Where’d you get that mask?” Sanji asked in realization.

“Never mind that,” Zoro whispered.

“Wait. No. How do you know other people are here? Where’d you get the mask? How’d you know the doors were open?”

“He told me. And as for the mask, I took one off the first body I found,” Zoro explained.

“He? Who’s he?” Sanji’s face twitched with expressions as he finally understood. “That _thing_? That thing told you?”

Zoro nodded, “Yeah.”

“You spoke to it?”

Zoro nodded again, “He said he could hear the radio chatter. He knew exactly what was going on.”

“How the hell could you understand him?!”

Zoro licked his lips, his brow furrowed, “He transformed, Sanji. He was human.”

Sanji took a step back, “No.”

“This is the time to act,” Zoro pressed on. “We aren’t the only people here. We need to move fast while we still have a diversion.”

“The Germa has the most advanced technology in the western world, how the hell did someone hack into it?” Sanji gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. “Unlocking the doors? What about cages? What is going on?”

“Sanji, calm down,” Zoro pleaded, grabbing Sanji’s shoulders. “Calm down.”

“I can’t calm down,” Sanji refused. “I can’t. I have to save Chopper and find Luffy and-”

“Sanji…” Zoro pleaded again, grabbing Sanji’s hands. “Don’t leave me.”

Sanji was struck by Zoro’s words. He looked up into Zoro’s dark eyes and murmured softly, “Was I going somewhere?”

Zoro nodded, closing his eyes, “You look like shit, man.”

“Still better looking than you,” Sanji returned, squeezing Zoro’s hands before letting go.

“That’s true,” Zoro said before laughing loudly.

“Alright, come on. Let’s keep moving.”

“I was waitin’ on you, princess…”

“Oh, you know what? Fu-” Sanji’s words died in his throat as something large and heavy connected with the side of his head. Sanji was down instantly, his body pounding violently against the concrete.

Zoro punched the first thing he could reach; the soldier’s rifle. He punched again and connected with the man’s head. He knocked the soldier over and dropped down on top of him. He punched mercilessly, smashing his helmet against the concrete until it cracked. “You should’ve hit me first,” Zoro growled. He slipped his hands down, squeezing tightly around the man’s throat. He intended to release when he felt a sickening snap in the man’s neck.

Zoro climbed off the man and looked down at his lifeless form. For a moment it felt surreal. And then it felt necessary. Zoro turned his attention to Sanji. He kneeled beside his friend and touched the visible side of his face, “Hey, you awake?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Need a hand?”

Sanji made a noise and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He looked up at Zoro with glittering blue eyes. Half of his face was obscured with blood and the tip of his nose was skinned. Sanji smiled, “I was just resting my eyes.”

Zoro grabbed Sanji by the elbow and lifted the slighter man to his feet. He slapped Sanji on the back encouragingly and stepped over the dead soldier. They walked in silence over to the controls where Sanji opened the cage. The creature hesitated for only a moment before crawling out of its enclosure.

“Didn’t want to make friends with that one?” Sanji teased.

Zoro shrugged, “Don’t have time to chat with all of them.”

“Now you care?”

Zoro tugged playfully on Sanji’s pale blonde hair. He smiled softly before answering, “I thought I was going to pass out before I got the mask. I felt like shit.” Zoro looked away. “When I found you and we walked out of there…” Zoro trailed off. He started walking toward the far door, his broad back a powerful visage.

“What?” Sanji wondered, following after Zoro quickly.

Zoro shrugged before stepping into the next narrow hall. He squeezed through wordlessly, pausing just before the exit into the adjacent room. He rested his hand on the knob and sighed heavily. “You didn’t need a mask, Sanji.”

Sanji didn’t know how to take those words. He stood in the hallway behind Zoro, too stunned to say anything. He licked his lips and looked down at his feet. And finally all he could come up with in reply was, “And what does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro admitted. And then he stepped through the door.

They cleared the next five warehouses without incident. It was an uneasy feeling to encounter no resistance. Finally Sanji spoke it out loud, “Something’s wrong. We should be swarmed with Germa employees. We should’ve been captured already. This doesn’t make sense.”

“You seem disappointed…” Zoro laughed.

Sanji rolled his neck and shoulders back until they popped. “You know what I mean.”

Zoro nodded seriously, “Yeah I do.”

“What do you think is going on?”

“Something worse than the two of us releasing test subjects.”

“And what could be worse than that?”

Zoro thought it over, “Don’t know. I can only hope it’s someone on our side.”

“Who’s on our side? What side are we?” Sanji wondered aloud. “I don’t even know.”

“We’re on Luffy’s side.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, I don’t think we’d be lucky enough that…” Sanji and Zoro’s eyes met. “You don’t think?”

“What could be more important than two Keepers opening cages?” Zoro barked.

“There’s no way, right?” Sanji rationalized. “No one was able to find his evacuation vehicle. They are positive it hadn’t left the city before it was bombed…” Sanji continued, “And Luffy certainly couldn’t hack the computer system.”

“You said he was coming.”

“Yeah, but,” Sanji shook his head. “Yeah, I did. But I…” Sanji gradually stopped walking. “I didn’t think he’d… I don’t think he could find us so quickly. He doesn’t know how to navigate the real world and he’s all alone and…”

“We don’t know that he’s alone.”

“Zoro, you’re overexcited.” Sanji chastised. “It’s probably the Revolutionary Army. They’re probably here to finish all of us off. They could hack the computer system. They could keep the soldiers busy elsewhere. And if it’s them… They’re going to kill us.”

“Like hell they are!”

“Zoro,” Sanji interrupted. “Now’s the time. Let me say what I need to say…”

“What, Sanji?” Zoro sighed impatiently.

“They knew exactly who they were,” Sanji began. “The whole time Germa Six Six and the D Foundation knew their names and they kept it from them. The serum was a failure. It was all Law. His blood _is_ the T serum.”

“You were saying that earlier, but why’s that important?” Zoro asked.

“Vergo told us when we worked in Deadhouse, but it didn’t seem to matter back then. But now it does.” Sanji continued. “Ace and Marco said that Luffy needs T serum injections or he’ll die. That’s why they were helping capture him.”

“But we don’t know if that’s true or not.”

“Law believes it. So we can assume it’s been proven to him,” Sanji pointed out.

“Okay, and so what?”

“What are these then?” Sanji asked, presenting two small capsules.

“Pills? Wait… Are those the suicide pills from Sabo?” Zoro realized in horror.

“Yeah,” Sanji nodded. “They said someone had found a way to kill the Ds.”

“Throw ‘em away,” Zoro barked.

Sanji shook his head, “Zoro, it’s all fake!”

“What do you mean?”

“They never figured out how to kill the Ds.”

“We can’t take the chance. Just throw them away…”

“26 test subjects were unable to communicate or follow direction. They were eventually destroyed, right? Wrong…”

“Sanji what are you on about?”

“Asset 12- _25_.”

“Chopper?”

“They never killed the failed experiments. They moved them.”

“Does that matter right now?”

“Germa Six Six’s reputation has been compromised internationally. 20 of the 26 failed experiments are now kept here in these warehouses. At least until they can all be moved safely to the Russian base, where the UN and WHO won’t investigate.”

“What about the others?” Zoro asked, finally giving into curiosity.

“A secondary location in the gulf.”

“What does it mean?”

“It means they couldn’t kill them. It means they can’t kill them.” Sanji breathed out. “And it means that eventually, they were able to communicate with all of them. And they’re out there. They’re still human underneath it all.”

“We-”

“Zoro, if they get ahold of Luffy, his suffering will never end.”

Zoro understood finally what was weighing so heavily on Sanji. Zoro nodded slowly, taking the pills from Sanji’s hand. He tossed the pills over his shoulder with a sigh. “I got it, Sanji. And even if it kills me, Luffy will be free.”

“The best man won.”

“Huh?” Zoro scrunched up his face in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Sanji laughed bitterly, a sad smile crossing his face. “You know what? I hate you.”

“Oh, whatever. Come on. I’m sorry. What are you talking about?”

Sanji pat Zoro’s chest affectionately, “You won.”

“I won what?”

Sanji frowned, “Luffy’s checklist; his first love.”

Zoro cleared his throat loudly, his cheeks stained pink, “Uh, what are you on about?”

“When I saw you on the bayou, I couldn’t believe it,” Sanji chuckled to himself. “There you two were; together! It was insane. Even when he couldn’t remember who the hell he was, he found you. And you, you stayed with him.”

“Well, it was just chance. Luck.”

Sanji shook his head in refusal, “I don’t think that’s what it was.”

“We should get moving.”

“It’s going to be up to you.” Sanji murmured. “I’m leaving him in your hands.”

“Shut up,” Zoro snapped, wriggling through the hall. “You sound like an old man.”

“Be careful,” Sanji wheezed, holding his side. “The next room is…”

“Is what?” Zoro wondered, turning around as much as possible to look at Sanji.

Sanji licked his lips, “It’s where Chopper is supposed to be held.”

Zoro turned the knob and slowly stepped into the warehouse. He blindly looked around the brightly lit room, his hand raised to cover his eyes. “What is this?”

“Good God ya’ll took long enough,” a voice rang out.

“Yeah, we were startin’ to think you were dead!”

Zoro and Sanji stood side by side for a confused moment before the lights were dimmed. Their eyes slowly focused and five forms suddenly came into view. Zoro couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face and Sanji’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“You came to rescue me!” Chopper shouted gleefully. “It’s not like I was waiting for you bastards…”

Usopp dropped down from his position on the rafters. His hair had grown out even longer and his beard hadn’t been shaven in days. He was a strong, imposing figure. He walked coolly over to the two men and slapped them both on the arms. “Seriously, don’t ever scare me like that again,” Usopp complained in a low whisper. “I thought I was gonna have to be in charge. Don’t do that to me!”

Zoro grinned in amusement, “Yeah. It’s good to see you too.”


	51. Book: Kill Quietly: IV

“How did you get here?” Zoro asked in bewilderment, throwing an arm over Usopp’s shoulder affectionately. 

“We’ve been here,” Franky replied sharply. “What took ya’ll fools so long?”

“Zoro wanted to open every damn cage on the way here,” Sanji murmured, forcing a smile as Nami approached. “Glad to see you’re well, Nami, dear.”

“How did you get out of the city?” Zoro wondered, ruffling Chopper’s hair.

“We snuck into one of the D Foundation trucks,” Franky answered. “How ‘bout you? I was afraid you were still in the hospital.”

“By the time I got downstairs Luffy was gone,” Zoro said quietly. He shook his head and held his jaw tightly. “I ran into some D Foundation guys, they knew who I was and let me hitch a ride.” Zoro cleared his throat. “Half that team didn’t make it out of the city. I was lucky.”

“Wait, D Foundation stooges _helped_ you?” Nami asked in shock.

Zoro nodded, “They were good guys. I could tell. Shame.”

“And remember, Zoro was once a D Foundation stooge too,” Usopp interjected.

Zoro made a face, “And Sanji. And Sanji…”

“Wonder if that was Marco’s team,” Robin mused, adjusting Chopper on her hip.

“Okay, last question before we get the heck outta here,” Usopp announced, clasping his hands together in front of him. “Uhhhh, where’s Luffy?”

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and then back at Usopp. Zoro shrugged and Sanji rubbed the back of his head, “We don’t know.”

“You don’t know?!” Franky rumbled. “Wha’d’ya mean ya don’t know?”

“I was evacuated separately,” Sanji murmured.

Zoro groaned irritably, “He was gone before I got outside.”

“Then where is Luffy?” Nami asked, looking toward Robin for some reassurance.

“He’s on his way,” Zoro said simply. “Come on. We need to still be alive when he gets here.”

“What’s the plan?” Usopp asked, chasing behind Zoro and Sanji expectantly.

“Don’ know,” Zoro barked.

“Don’t have one,” Sanji snapped.

“Oh, sweet, merciful, Lord,” Usopp moaned. “I don’t know what I was expecting… I… Hey, wait up!”

“Which one of you hacked the security system?” Sanji asked, spinning around.

Robin and Franky looked at one another. Usopp and Nami both shrugged. Chopper spoke first, “What do you mean?”

“The security system. Who opened the doors?” Sanji clarified.

“Dude, we decided to make our move when we saw the two of ya coming this way,” Franky explained. “We didn’t do nothing with the security system.”

“Then who did?” Sanji asked, sharing a look with Zoro.

“Who _could?”_ Zoro added.

“Let’s hope it’s a friendly,” Nami murmured, looking to Usopp.

“We don’t have any friends,” Zoro sighed, “It’s just us.”

“Those D Foundation guys helped you escape,” Nami pointed out.

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, “We can’t count on anyone. We’re alone in this.”

“That’s fine,” Robin said, lowering Chopper to his feet. “I trust us to get out of here.” Robin smiled at Franky and then shrugged, “Of course my faith may be misplaced and we’re all doomed to live the rest of our short lives in a miserable existence…”

Franky grimaced, “Robbie…”

“The plan!” Sanji shouted, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. “That’s what we should be talking about.”

“I say we let whoever else is here kill the Germa,” Franky suggested, “And then we just walk out of here.”

“We don’t know who’s here,” Nami pointed out, “They could want us dead too.”

“Let’s just assume everyone wants to kill us,” Zoro interjected. “Cause it’s probably true.”

“Oh, God,” Usopp panicked, pursing his lips anxiously. “I know I ask for a lot but right now I need some guidance. I need to know which direction to run that I won’t die immediately… Oh sweet Lord, make me faster than these other fools…”

“You’re talking to yourself,” Zoro barked.

“Sanji,” Chopper murmured, tugging on Sanji’s sleeve. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Can we just wait it out here? I mean once Luffy gets here he’ll be able to find us, right?” Nami proposed hopefully.

“We can’t wait here,” Franky argued, “We’re sitting ducks. We need to be mobile.”

“You don’t look so good,” Chopper pressed, pulling insistently on Sanji.

“I say we, uh, get back into one of those trucks and just hole up,” Usopp suggested. “It’s the safest option. Those suckers can take a lotta heat before they pop.”

“That’s the best idea so far,” Franky rumbled in approval. “The rest of ya’ll are too damn optimistic.”

“Hey, you come up with something then!” Nami snapped.

Franky made a face, “I already said I like Usopp’s idea, girlie.”

“I need to sit down,” Sanji gasped, staggering forward and nearly toppling over Chopper.

“Shit!” Zoro growled, rushing forward to catch Sanji before he hit the ground.

“What’s wrong with him?” Nami questioned. “I thought he saw doctors already…”

“I’ll explain in a minute,” Zoro said, hoisting Sanji over his shoulder. He adjusted the other man quickly before carrying him toward the door. “Someone get us a truck.”

“Got cha covered, brother,” Franky called out, charging past Zoro and out the door.

“Be careful!” Robin shouted, shaking her head in disbelief. She looked at Nami and rolled her eyes, “He’d piss in the wind.”

“At least he’s cute,” Nami joked, knocking her shoulder against Robin’s.

Robin stuck out in her tongue in mock disgust, “He’s not that cute.”

“You’re so mean,” Nami cried out, trying to disguise her laugh.

“Come on, ladies,” Usopp urged impatiently. “Walk faster. Time is of the essence.”

“I could die any minute,” Robin’s voice boomed, “Do not rush me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Usopp cowered. “Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am.”

“You have to get control from the start,” Robin whispered with a smile, “Or they think they can do anything.” She tossed her long, black hair out of her face, “And that’s the good ones. Don’t ever waste your time training the bad ones.”

Nami nodded, “I don’t plan on it.”

“Are you?” Robin pressed, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Am I what?” Nami wondered.

Robin smiled again, her face split into a wide, mischievous grin, “Are the two of you in training?”

Nami laughed, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, “I told you, Robin… That boy, he,” Nami chewed on her lip before continuing, “His mama done raised him right. I barely have to do anything.”

“Good,” Robin said, nodding her head in approval, “because they actually get worse the longer you date.”

“What?!” Nami groaned.

Robin shook her head pointedly, “Oh, yes. Just wait until you’re out of this mess and he always leaves the toilet seat up and all he talks about are memes…”

“Pssssh,” Nami scoffed, “You think there’s a way out of this mess?”

Robin glanced down, her lashes fluttering over her eyes, “I don’t know.” She stepped carefully over the crushed gravel, her eyes on her feet, “I don’t think the whole world’s gone mad. There has to be somewhere we can belong.”

“You and Franky?”

Robin smiled sadly, “All of us.”

Nami returned the solemn smile and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Hey, gorgeous lady,” Franky rasped, rolling down the heavily tinted window of their newly procured vehicle. “I’d say God Bless You, but it looks like he already did…”

Robin tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled herself up into the cabin of the truck. She ran her hand along Franky’s neck, trailing her fingers across his skin until she had taken her seat next to the window. She settled against the stiff, leather jump seat and buckled the harness between her legs. She crossed her long legs pointedly and smiled, “I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?”

“Barf,” Zoro groaned slamming the door shut behind Usopp. “Drive, Franky.”

“Got it,” Franky groaned, shifting the armored truck into gear.

“What’s wrong with Sanji?” Chopper asked as Nami buckled the small child into his seat.

“It’s…” Zoro hesitated.

The armored truck lurched forward as Franky hit the gas. Everyone inside was rattled, but those still unbuckled, Zoro and Usopp, went flying across the inside. Sanji, still lying on the floor, rolled from side to side until Zoro managed to tether himself. He looked toward Franky and cursed angrily, “Fucking drive like we’re arriving alive, Franky!”

“It’s evasive maneuvers,” Franky claimed with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Fuck that shit! I nearly died!” Usopp shouted, red-faced. He shook his head and looked toward Robin and Nami apologetically, “Excuse me, ladies.”

“What are you evading?!” Zoro demanded “There isn’t a soul out here!”

“There could be snipers or landmines,” Franky reasoned, turning sharply down an alley between the groups of garages.

“Francis,” Robin called out sweetly. “You are driving a tad recklessly.”

Franky downshifted with a frown. He spoke irritably, “Okay.”

“Guys,” Usopp murmured, gripping the harness’s straps tightly, “Zoro’s right. There, uh, ain’t nobody here.”

“That’s lucky,” Nami said. “I don’t particularly want to engage in a full-scale battle.”

“It’s not lucky,” Franky rasped, slowing down even more, “It’s super creepy.”

“Maybe those things we let out attacked everyone?” Zoro suggested.

“The things?” Chopper asked. “You mean the people like me?”

Zoro licked his lips, “Yeah.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Chopper disagreed, closing his eyes tightly. “I’m scared.”

“There’s nothing to be-” Nami couldn’t finish. She cleared her throat and looked out the window. “We’re in here. For right now this is the safest place to be.”

“What the fuck is-” Franky’s words were drowned out by the screaming of crushing metal. The armored truck rolled onto its side, rolling and rolling until it landed right side up again several hundred yards away.

“Fuck!” Zoro barked through clenched teeth, “Help me hold Sanji.”

“Yeah,” Usopp grunted with effort, leaning as far as his harness would allow, “We got ‘em. He’s okay. We got ‘em.”

“We got him?” Zoro repeated in a daze, clutching onto Sanji for dear life.

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Usopp chanted under his breath.

“What just happened?” Nami cried out, reaching out for Robin and Chopper’s hands.

“Something hit the truck,” Franky murmured, his chest and shoulders heaving up and down.

“Can you see what we hit?” Usopp asked, looking around for a window with visibility.

“Don’t undo your harnesses,” Franky warned. He turned around to look at the others, “And hold onto Sanji.” He turned the key in the ignition but the starter simply clicked. He rubbed the steering wheel lovingly before trying again, “Come on, baby. Purr for me.”

“Let me get him into that seat,” Zoro insisted, eyeing the seat at the back of the vehicle. It was a small seat, less padding. He changed his mind quickly, “I’ll sit there. I’m gonna put him here next to you guys…”

“Stay where you are, brother,” Franky rumbled. “You’ll never make it.”

“Never make what?”

A moment later Zoro’s question was answered. The back of the armored truck caved in, nearly ripping the metal apart. The entire truck bounced mightily and they were shoved several hundred more yards across the grass. Nami squealed in fright, “What is it? What is it?”

There was a loud clicking noise and the earth seemed to shake. Franky tried the ignition again. He cursed in frustration. He turned the key and slammed his foot on the gas. The next try the engine turned over. “Come on, come on,” Franky urged, pleading with the engine.

“Is that a fucking tank?!” Usopp shouted.

“Just hold on,” Franky shouted, punching the gas in one final attempt. The truck started and they shot forward. The truck made a terrible noise as it struggled to accelerate. Franky closed his eyes and shifted, the wheel careening sharply to the right. “I sure could use two fucking hands!”

“I’ll drive,” Nami replied, unbuckling her harness. “Switch.”

“Switch?!” Franky scoffed, “I ain’t a tiny man. How the hell do you expect me to move around in here?”

“Ya wanna live?” Nami asked, her lips pursed.

Franky nodded, “Yep.”

“I’ll drive,” Nami repeated, climbing over Franky’s lap and into the tiny space beside the window. “Move over.”

Nami had barely taken the wheel when they hit a large uneven spot in the yard. The truck smashed against the ground, the bumper ripping off from the contact. Nami let out a noise, “Shit. Hold on.”

“You ain’t doing much better, girlie,” Franky grunted, letting Robin buckle him into his harness.

“Give me a minute,” Nami murmured.

“The exit’s that way,” Usopp mentioned, pointing. “The other way. The other way… Where are you going?”

“This is an armored truck right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can it stand up to a tank?”

Usopp made a face, “Not likely.”

“That’s what I thought,” Nami breathed, pressing down on the gas.

“We need to get the hell outta range!” Franky instructed.

Nami nodded, “That’s what I’m doing, boys.” Nami looked in the rearview mirror and winked, “Hold onto Sanji.”

Sparks flew as the truck sped up the concrete stairs. One of the tires popped and the truck leaned terribly to one side. Nami didn’t slow down as she plowed into patio furniture. She didn’t slow down as she drove over the perfectly manicured flowers. And she didn’t slow down as the truck collided with the house. They tore through the side, bricks and other materials raining down like hail. Another tire popped, electrical wires sparked and dust clouded all visibility. Eventually the truck came to a stop, lodged through a crumbling interior wall.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Zoro shouted.

The engine smoked, the windshield wipers scraping noisily against the cracked screen. Nami looked around the cab, her hands still gripping tight on the steering wheel. Franky leaned over and grabbed the key, removing it from the ignition. “I’ll be taking that back, girlie.”

Nami nodded slowly, “I don’t think it matters. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Are you trying to kill us?” Usopp demanded.

Nami shook her head, “I went where the tank couldn’t follow.”

Zoro suddenly laughed, shaking his head in dismay, “And now we’re trapped in a smoking truck surrounded by our enemies…”

“How long will it take?” Nami questioned, shaking off the shock. “Before they can get in here?”

“Depends on what they use, I suppose,” Franky reasoned.

Nami nodded, “Exactly. I bought us time.” She leaned back in her seat, finally releasing the wheel. “We’re together and safe for now. That’s all we can ask for.”

“I’d prefer not to be burned alive if we get a choice,” Robin murmured, unbuckling her harness. “But other than that I’m not too picky.”

“Are we really doing this?” Usopp wondered aloud.

“What?” Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Waiting here for Luffy to rescue us?”

Everyone was silent for a long stretch of time, thinking it over. What Usopp said was, unfortunately, true. They were waiting for Luffy. They were counting on him as their last hope. Finally Usopp spoke again, “Guys, this is it. This is the last time.”

“The last time for what?” Chopper asked quietly.

“The last time we let Luffy risk his life for us,” Usopp said simply.

Zoro looked down at Sanji lying at his feet before closing his eyes, “This time we’ll be sure to return the favor.”

“We won’t leave anyone behind,” Franky vowed.

Robin nodded, “No more sacrifices.”

“We’re stronger together,” Nami added.

“This needs to be our last stand,” Zoro breathed. “We have to end this here and now.”

“For Luffy,” Chopper chimed in.

“For Luffy, Law, Teach,” Zoro spoke quickly, “For you too, Chopper. For you, Franky. For everyone who has been stepped on and walked all over by the D Foundation.”

“And Germa Six Six,” Chopper interjected.

Zoro’s face twitched with anger, his fingers curling into an involuntary fist, “Yeah. Germa Six Six too.”

“This has been a lovely, rousing speech,” Sanji groaned, sitting up. “But I think you guys are being a tad too underestimating…”

“Heh, you alive?” Franky chuckled. He kicked out his foot, connecting gently with Sanji’s shoulder.

“Jesus, Sanji,” Usopp gasped, “Can you not pass out on us for a while?”

“Not getting enough attention, Sanji?” Zoro groaned, extending his hand to Sanji. He helped the slighter man to his feet with a smile. “Have to get dramatic to feel special?”

Sanji laughed weakly, patting his pockets in search of a cigarette. His skin was blotched and pale, rashes peeking out from underneath his clothes. “You know I’m starving for affection… Just not from you.” Sanji smiled at Robin handsomely, “What I wouldn’t give for some special attention from some lovely ladies…”

“She’s taken,” Franky snapped with exaggerated annoyance.

“Hardly,” Robin teased, wiggling her finger. “How does the song go? ‘Should’ve put a ring on it’?”

“Ahem, excuse me, can we all just focus on the present?!” Usopp shouted. “We are in Germa’s house! The other bad guys! Remember? We are stuck in a truck in a wall in Germa’s house!”

“Old news,” Franky muttered, leaning back in his seat. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me if something or someone bursts into flames.”

“I don’t appreciate your fancy-free attitude.” Usopp complained.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Zoro agreed, nodding toward Franky. “I’ll get some rest too. I need to be fresh for when Luffy gets here.”

“Are you… are you even listening to me?” Usopp demanded. “Am I the only one who is worried here?”

“Relax,” Nami sighed, reaching out to run her hands through Usopp’s crop of curls. “Worrying will get us nowhere right now.”

“Well no, it won’t, but neither will _not_ worrying because the truck is stuck in the damn wall! We couldn’t get anywhere if we tried!”

“Usopp, you heard her,” Sanji said, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “Relax.”

“And now… and now you’re smoking… You are smoking in a truck that could catch on fire any damn second… What? Just what is wrong with your brain?”

Chopper sighed, shaking his head slowly back and forth, “Must be a lot.”

“There!” Usopp shouted. “Chopper agrees with me! This is a bad idea.”

Zoro opened one eye. He studied Usopp critically for a moment before speaking, “Well, sometimes you don’t have any good ideas and all you have are bad ones.” Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, “All we’ve got are bad ones.”


	52. Book: Kill Quietly: V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I am so fucking excited to read them. I am SO dang busy with school about to start. Im making lesson plans for the year and I'm just swamped. So please forgive me. Please keep up the encouragement.   
> Enjoy, folks.

“Zoro, wake up,” Sanji murmured, kicking Zoro lightly with his foot.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked before he’d even had a chance to open his eyes.

It was dark inside. And hot. They must’ve been caught at an angle because the truck was leaning heavily to the right. Zoro’s clothes were sticking to his body with sweat. He fanned himself as he turned his attention to Sanji. “What’s going on?”

“Someone’s here,” Sanji said softly, his cigarette bouncing against his lips as he spoke.

“Wha’d’ya m-”

“Calm down,” Sanji interjected. “It’s Marco and Ace.”

“Marco and Ace,” Zoro repeated. Sure, he knew _of_ Marco and Ace, but he didn’t _know_ Marco and Ace. And any chance of meeting up with them without Luffy present made him anxious. “Where are they? What do they want?”

“They wanna talk, brother,” Franky interjected from his seat. He’d taken his shirt off and his pants were immodestly unbuttoned; and still he was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. “With you.”

“Why me?”

It was Nami who answered, “Because they didn’t like what Sanji had to say.”

“What?” Zoro shook his head in confusion. “How long have I been asleep?”

“What is time?” Usopp asked, his shirt tied around his head to keep the sweat from his eyes. He grinned widely, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “Time is man-made. Does a tortoise worry about time?”

“Okay, I’m up,” Zoro barked as he jumped to his feet. “Ya’ll are something else right now.”

“You’ve been asleep for four hours,” Nami answered, fanning herself with a piece of paper.

“What were they asking you?” Zoro whispered to Sanji, crouching down closely.

“They’re asking for terms of our surrender.”

“Our surrender?” Zoro looked around the cab, “There isn’t much in here. I’d say we’re pretty fucked and don’t have a hand to play.” Zoro wiped his face in confusion, “Why haven’t they just killed us yet?”

“Sanji Vinsmoke,” Robin answered, picking tufts of Chopper’s fur out from the inside of her bra. “He’s the only thing keeping us alive.”

“And it’s only a matter of time before…” Sanji trailed off.

“Time, man,” Usopp murmured dreamily. “Time is an illusion. Life is an illusion. We could be in a glass jar on a shelf somewhere in another cosmos…”

“Should I be concerned about that?” Zoro whispered, nodding toward Usopp.

Nami waved her hand dismissively, “It’s not in the top ten things you need to worry about right now.” Nami realized Zoro expected more of an answer and she sighed, “I gave him some Xanax and Ambien. He was really out of control. Wouldn’t stop freaking out about dying…”

“It’s better like this,” Chopper murmured from his spot in Robin’s lap.

“So where are Marco and Ace?” Zoro asked, looking around the cab.

“Go up front,” Franky instructed. “Driver side. Don’t roll down the window or someone will shoot you.”

Zoro scooted through the seats and up into the front of the truck. The truck seemed to sway with his movement. He looked through the windows and realized they were likely surrounded. D Foundation, or perhaps Germa Six Six agents, were standing around, waiting for their orders. Zoro looked back toward the others and growled, “We’re so fucked.”

“Hello,” Ace called out, rasping his knuckles against the thick glass of Zoro’s window. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“You wanted to talk to me?” Zoro snapped, eyeing the two men impatiently. He realized he felt hopeless. This situation was truly hopeless. And that hopelessness made him fucking furious. “I don’t think you’ll find me more agreeable than Sanji.”

“My name is Ace,” Ace continued loudly to be heard through the glass. “I lived in Deadhouse until I was transferred to another unit. Marco here was a Keeper.”

“Hey,” Marco breathed out, nodding in greeting.

“You could’ve used the front door, ya know?” Ace teased, patting his hand against the door of the truck.

Zoro looked around the crumbling salon with a scowl, “I wasn’t driving.”

“They want Sanji. And Chopper,” Marco explained. “The rest of you are going to be killed.”

“I don’t feel like you needed to tell me this in person,” Zoro replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Luffy’s on his way,” Ace said suddenly, his jaw held tight. “He answered a radio call yesterday. I heard it. It was him, no doubt.”

“If you’re any kind of friend,” Zoro snapped angrily, “You’ll radio him and warn him. There’s not going to be anything for him here. You and I both know that. We’re fucked. We’re dead.”

“You’re in a situation,” Marco agreed.

“And you’re here to make some magical deal to get us out of it? All I have to do is let Sanji and Chopper out? Push them out the door and send them on their merry way? And then you guys can burn us out or alive or whatever the hell you have planned?” Zoro was so angry the veins in his neck were protruding. “You and Germa Six Six can go fuck yourselves.”

“We don’t work for Germa Six Six.”

“Well, I really don’t fucking care for D Foundation either,” Zoro added.

“I know how you got here,” Marco said simply. “That’s only because of us. Listen for a minute. You owe us.”

Zoro thought it over before answering, “I’m listening.”

“Judge Vinsmoke, head of Germa, has made a generous offer,” Marco began slowly, “If Sanji, Asset 12-25, and you come out, the others can go free.”

Zoro was speechless.

“He said they would be taken outside of the property and released. Even said Ace and I could do it ourselves to assure they were really safe.”

Zoro’s eyes searched the rearview mirror. He could see how tense everyone was, listening in on the conversation. It seemed like no one in the back was even daring to breathe. Zoro looked down at his hands and sighed, “What about just Sanji and me? Leave Chopper out of it.”

“Zoro!” Nami gasped.

Ace clicked his tongue, “No can do. 12-25 is a very important prototype. One of a kind.”

“Does that matter?”

“It does to Germa.”

Zoro smiled, “Then why do they want Sanji back so badly? Aren’t there three more just like him?”

Marco frowned, “Listen, we knew you’d say no but we had to ask.”

“It would look highly suspicious if we just stood here all day guarding you,” Ace added. “Seeing as you’re the bad guys.”

“We’re the bad guys?” Zoro laughed.

Ace nodded, “To Germa? Hell yeah.”

“Why did you ask to talk to me? You know I’m not going to give up Chopper.”

“We’re just wasting time,” Marco admitted, scratching his cheek. “Why? What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ace grinned, but it wasn’t a friendly look, “We mean do you have some sort of plan in there or is this where it ends?”

Zoro scowled. Marco nodded in understanding, “You’re defeated. I get it.”

“No,” Zoro meant to argue, but it fell flat. “It’s not like that…”

“You’ve been outrunning every government on Earth for months and now you’re here and…” Ace shrugged his shoulders. “Luffy’s gonna be damn disappointed.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Marco asked curiously.

Zoro continued to scowl, “Don’t talk about Luffy.”

“Why not?” Ace barked. “He’ll be here soon. No doubt. And when he gets here you’re gonna be dead. And he’ll be captured. And for what? To save a bunch of dead guys who acted without thinking first.”

“Or at all,” Marco interjected.

“I haven’t failed yet,” Zoro snapped.

Marco and Ace looked at one another. Marco spoke first, “The only one they need alive is Sanji. You and I both know you don’t have much longer to make this deal.”

Zoro turned around in his seat. He looked Sanji up and down as if searching for something he could deny. But Sanji looked bad. He was worn and tired and sick. Zoro turned back toward the window, “Let the others go first. Then we’ll come out.”

“What?!”

“No!”

Marco nodded and began gesturing to the guards on standby.  His face was expressionless but his eyes were sharp and Zoro wondered what he really thought about the decision he’d just made.

“What are you doing?” Sanji demanded, sinking into the seat beside Zoro. “We can’t…”

“Someone needs to be alive to meet up with Luffy,” Zoro said simply.

“You can’t believe that they’re not going to kill us!” Nami argued.

“That’s why you’re leaving first,” Zoro explained, “There’s a chance you’ll live. If you stay there’s no chance.”

“You don’t get to decide this alone,” Sanji breathed.

Zoro stared at Sanji with unusually soft eyes, “Promise me you’ll be alive when Luffy gets here.”

“What? I…” Sanji shook his head.

“You can’t, can you?” Zoro challenged. “Can you promise you’ll be alive in an hour?”

“What are you talking about?” Robin questioned, her eyes wide. “They said they wanted him alive.”

“It’s nothing,” Sanji said, smiling at Robin. “Nothing to worry about, sweetheart.”

“So you’re okay?” Zoro continued. “You’re the same ol’ Sanji. What you said earlier, you don’t think it’s true anymore? You feelin’ better?”

“Zoro,” Sanji growled lowly. “Shut up.”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“Because why?”

“Because I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna die alone. I don’t wanna die in this house!” Sanji snapped. “I’d rather be with all of you here, sweating to death. I don’t want to go… Just… just let me stay…” Sanji seemed to crumple, his shoulders slumping forward. “They’re not going to let you go. There’s no reason for me to… There’s no reason to make a deal. Not for my sake.”

“There’s a chance that Nami and Usopp, Franky, Robin can go free,” Zoro explained. “That’s not worth it to you?”

“That’s not fair,” Sanji protested.

“Why not?” Zoro demanded. “Out of the three of us they want, I’m the one who’s going to die. They need Chopper. They want you. I’m dead. I’m dead either way.” Zoro smacked his hand roughly against the steering wheel. “Shouldn’t I get to make the decision?”

“It’s funny, ain’t it,” Sanji murmured. “All of you are here because you wanted to save Luffy. And Luffy isn’t even here…” Sanji extinguished his cigarette against the dashboard. “It’s ironic.”

“There a problem?” Ace asked, knocking against the window.

Zoro shook his head, “No problem on my end. Got an escort for us yet?”

“Workin’ on it,” Ace replied.

“I’ve got it!” Usopp shouted, dropping his hands into his lap.

Nami sighed, “What?”

“I thought, If only Luffy were here,” Usopp whispered, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, well,” Nami said with a shrug. “He’s not.”

“But then I thought, what would Luffy do?” Usopp explained with a knowing smile. “And suddenly it dawned on me…”

“What are you goin’ on about?” Franky wondered, shaking his head.

“He’d let Marco and Ace inside,” Usopp said, folding his hands together definitively.

Nami groaned, pushing against Usopp with her foot. “Usopp, take a nap.”

“No, ma’am,” Usopp refused. He stood up slowly from his crossed-legged station. He seemed to twirl as he unraveled himself into a standing position. “WWLD?”

“What Would Luffy Do?” Robin murmured, her eyes wide.

Usopp clapped his hands together, “Absolutely.”

“Usopp…” Franky rasped, holding his head in his hands. “Brother, this just ain’t the time to be high as hell, man.”

Usopp smiled calmly, “Time is meaningless.”

“Zoro,” Sanji exhaled, grabbing Zoro’s arm. “Please, let’s just take a vote on this.”

“I’ll be with you as long as I can,” Zoro replied, grabbing Sanji’s arm. “As long as I’m alive, I’ll-”

There was a terrible grinding sound as one of the smashed back doors were pushed open. It took effort and Usopp could barely get the doors wide enough for himself to fit through. He stood exposed in the space, a burst of cooler air blasting into the cab. “Oh, sweet, Jesus. Air.”

“Usopp, what the hell are you doing?!” Nami panicked, rushing toward him. The cab shook precariously with every step. “You’re gonna get killed!”

“What is…?” Usopp murmured looking down. “Wait a minute.”

Nami grabbed Usopp around the waist, burying her face into his bare back, “Shut the doors. Shut the doors, Usopp…”

“Oh, shit!” Usopp yelped, sobering up. “We’re gonna diiiieeeee!”

“Huh? What?” Nami asked, looking around Usopp in surprise. She noted his change in demeanor and peered through the doors, realizing in horror what he meant. Nami backed up, pulling Usopp along with her, “Holy shit! We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die! Nobody move!”

“What are you yelling about?!” Zoro demanded.

“There’s… it’s…. uh…” Usopp shouted. “Uh… a… there’s…”

Nami squeaked out a mess of words in a similar fashion, “We’re… at… there’s… below…”

“In English?!” Zoro demanded, standing up.

“No!” Nami screamed, “Don’t move…”

“Why don’t ya shut the doors so we don’t get shot in the fuckin’ heads?” Franky suggested.

“What’s going on back there?” Zoro shouted. “Just fucking tell us!”

“There’s, uh, no floor beneath us,” Usopp whispered.

“What?” Franky narrowed his eyes.

“There’s no bottom, no bottom,” Nami gasped, holding tightly onto Usopp. “We’re just hanging out… just a hole…”

“Someone normal go look,” Zoro instructed impatiently.

“I’ll go,” Sanji murmured, standing up. The cab rocked with his movements and the further back Sanji got the more he realized that the floor gave way. He squished his toes down, feeling the ‘give’ of the floor before approaching the ajar doors. He grabbed hold of a handle on the roof and leaned out, inspecting what lay beyond the armored truck.

“What is it?” Robin asked.

Sanji licked his lips and laughed a peculiar, bitter laugh. He walked back to his seat and sat down, crossing his legs. He rubbed his temples and sighed, “I realize now that I had a misunderstanding earlier with Marco and Ace.”

“Okay…”

“When they said we were running out of time, I assumed they meant, well, something else…” Sanji shook his head and patted his pockets, looking for a cigarette.

“What’s going on?”

“The floor has given way beneath us,” Sanji explained. He tapped the floor pointedly. “I’d say half the truck is off the edge already.”

“Okay,” Franky nodded. “So? We’re on the first floor. How far can your foundation be? We’re in an armored car. Just shut the doors again and we’re good. Right?”

“This is the ground floor,” Sanji corrected, “Not the first floor.”

“So what’s the situation?” Zoro asked.

“The good news is, nobody’s behind us with guns,” Sanji continued. “But the drop is about four stories. At that height, if we fall, we won’t make it.”

“Even in the armored car?” Chopper asked.

“Yeah, it’s not the fall that kills ya, it’s the sudden stopping,” Franky replied, bouncing his legs.

“This house goes four stories down?” Zoro asked, ignoring Marco and Ace at the window.

“It’s the lab,” Sanji answered.

“Must be one hell of a lab,” Franky murmured.

Sanji nodded, “It is.”

“So what do we do?” Robin wondered. “It’s already been four hours and we’re still here.”

“The floor will give out eventually under the weight,” Franky answered. “From everything I see, this room is too damaged. The supports are barely hanging on.”

“Give me good news, Franky,” Robin whispered.

“We’re together…?” Franky offered with a smile.

“We’re in worse shape than I thought,” Zoro realized.

“Hey, Usopp?” Sanji called out. “What Would Luffy Do?”

“Shut up!” Usopp groaned, covering his face.

“Well, hell, none of us can come up with anything,” Zoro spat. “So why the fuck not?” Zoro unlocked the driver door and pushed it open. “Care to join us? We’re probably about to die and haven’t a single clue what to do about it.”

“You make it sound so appealing,” Ace grinned.

Marco shrugged, “We’ll have to pass.”

“What are you doing?!” Usopp screeched. “You’re gonna get shot!”

“I thought we could add more weight to the front,” Zoro replied with a shrug. “It’ll balance us forward.”

Franky shook his head, “Yeah, no, that’s not how it works…”

“Shut the door, stupid!” Usopp snapped.

“I thought we agreed to do what Luffy would do?!” Zoro snapped, turning around to look at the others.

“Well what would he do next? Because inviting them inside isn’t gonna work!” Nami shouted, holding as still as possible.

“Hold on. Change of plans,” Zoro murmured, reaching forward and pulling the door closed. He swiveled in his chair and made a face. “Come on! What the hell? What are we doing?”

“Hey,” Ace called through the glass. “I know what Luffy’d do…”

“Oh, yeah?” Sanji murmured, “And what’s that?”

“Huh? Can’t hear you,” Ace yelled back, cupping his ear.

Sanji’s face twitched. Zoro repeated the question, “Alright, what would Luffy do then?”

 “He’d climb,” Ace answered with a grin.

“Climb?”

Marco rubbed the back of his shaved head absently, “And he’d probably check out the black box located under the middle passenger side seat.”

“Well probably not that part,” Ace laughed, “But you should totally do it. Right now. Like look… now…”

Franky looked under his seat. He pulled out a large, black utility box and tried to open it. Robin leaned in and assisted rather than watch him struggle. Franky sat back and nodded, “Whoa.”

“What’s there?” Zoro asked, looking from Ace and Marco to the people in the cab.

“Everything. Flares, flashlights, food, other f words,” Franky listed, sorting through the box. “Rope. We’ve got rope.”

“A grappling hook,” Robin gasped, locking eyes with Franky. “It’s a grappling hook.”

“Bucket list, mama,” Franky purred, nodding appreciatively.

“Okay,” Usopp breathed. “I can work with this.”

“You have a plan?” Nami questioned.

“Yes, ma’am,” Usopp murmured, sliding across the floor toward the box. “We might actually live another day.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Sanji teased.

“We’re gonna climb down,” Usopp explained, gathering the supplies.

“But what about what’s beneath us?” Nami wondered. “Isn’t it dangerous to leave the truck? We’ll be exposed.”

“The floor’s falling through,” Franky said. “They’d be idiots if they haven’t evacuated already.”

“We’ll be sitting ducks as we climb down,” Nami protested. “And what about you? You’ve got one arm! How the hell are you gonna-”

“Don’t worry, Nami,” Usopp cut her off, grabbing her hand and squeezing. “I’ve got this. I do. I swear.” Usopp continued preparing the ropes. “I’ll go first with Chopper.”

“I should carry Chopper,” Zoro argued.

“I’m going down first,” Usopp explained. “If there are people down there ready to shoot, they’ll probably think twice before killin’ Chopper. They want him.” Usopp smiled at Chopper quickly, “Sorry, but you’re gonna be my safety charm. Like a good luck backpack…”

“That’s fine.” Chopper agreed.

“Franky is gon’ be a problem.” Usopp continued, “Let me see if I can create a tether system of some sort…”

“Sanji, think you can make it down?” Robin asked.

Sanji waved his hand dismissively, “Of course, Robin, dear. Don’t worry about me. You’re too pretty to worry…”

“I don’t know if I can repel four stories down,” Nami murmured nervously.

“We’re not repelling,” Usopp mumbled. “It’s gonna be a straight climb down. One at a time.”

“Oh fuck that,” Nami groaned, covering her face.

“Either way we’re ending up in that lab,” Franky rumbled. “Might as well try not to get smashed.”

“It’s time to surrender!” Ace called loudly. “Give us Vinsmoke, Roronoa, and asset 12-25 and you can go!”

“We’re not surrendering,” Zoro said.

“That’s not gonna stop us from asking,” Marco replied, “So long as we’re being watched.”

“I get it,” Zoro nodded. “In that case, good luck to you. We’re going our own way.” Zoro stood and walked to the back. “Alright, Usopp. What can I do?”

Usopp looked up at Zoro with wide eyes, “Don’t touch a thing.”


	53. Book: Kill Quietly: VI

“Franky, baby, you’re doing great…” Robin called out in encouragement. She stood on the bridged walkway, her hands clasping at her throat. Her head was upturned, her eyes studying Franky’s every move.

“Yeah, of course,” Franky muttered, sliding the makeshift belt system further down the rope. “I just want ya’ll to know if I fall and die that Usopp sucks ass.”

“Nice,” Usopp barked, shaking his head and pursing his lips. “And when you make it down here alive you can apologize.”

“Just take it slow,” Zoro instructed from above. “The more you move the more the rope rubs.”

“Yeah, and if your fat ass breaks the rope, I’ll land on you when we crash to our deaths,” Sanji warned.

“Sanji,” Robin breathed out, “He’s not fat.”

“Yeah,” Franky rumbled, sweating profusely from the effort, “I’m just big boned.”

Sanji raised his hands in surrender, “Okay.”

“Never mind me,” Usopp complained. “I’m the one being insulted.” He held tightly onto the tethered end of the rope, keeping the knot from coming undone. “And it was my idea-”

“Usopp,” Nami interrupted his musings. “We think we found the way out.”

Usopp faced Nami and smiled, “Great. Thanks. Any problems?”

Chopper and Nami looked at one another before Chopper answered, “It’s clear all the way to the staircase.”

“But,” Nami added, “There is a rolling grill in place at the top of the stairs. They’ve blocked off the hallway. But it shouldn’t be hard to get through…”

Usopp nodded, “Nah. That’s the least of our problems at this point. Should be easy enough.” Usopp looked around before gesturing toward one of the tables. “Take that vice. Right there… over on the left… right there… yeah… see if you can break the lock.”

“Me?” Nami asked, pointing to herself in surprise.

Usopp smiled, “Uh, yes, ma’am.” Usopp tightened the rope’s slack again, “I sure would appreciate it.”

“Alright,” Nami chirped. She seemed excited to take the tool in her hands. “I got this.”

“Chopper, go with Nami,” Robin instructed. “I don’t want you standing under the floor.”

“Yeah, you either,” Franky called down. “You should really move, Robbie.”

“As soon as you get down here,” she said softly, watching him descend.

“I’m almost there,” Franky insisted, pausing to rest. “Go on.”

A piece of the ceiling smashed across the floor of the lab a few hundred yards away from where Robin was standing. Usopp and Zoro’s eyes met and Zoro leaned out of the back of the truck, “You can rest at the bottom. Move your ass, Franky!”

“I don’t think you comprehend the difficulty of climbing with one fucking arm!”

“We comprehend just fine,” Sanji shouted back. “Do you understand that if we fall the best case scenario is paralysis?”

“Uh yeah,” Franky rumbled. “I have the same amount of science degrees you do.”

“No one’s fallin’,” Usopp snapped. “Everyone shut up ‘n stay calm.”

Robin turned and looked at Usopp, “So forceful. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Usopp breathed out, “Fake it ‘til ya make it.” He smiled weakly. “Also I think I might be about to vomit.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Robin murmured comfortingly.

“Ah, thank you.”

“You’re over half way down,” Robin cheered Franky on. “Keep it coming!”

Another piece of the ceiling collapsed, this time much closer to where the truck was resting through the floor. The debris coated Franky in fibers and dust. Franky cursed in surprise, his grip on the belt’s tether slipping. With a whooshing sound of the rope, Franky plummeted to the ground.

“Franky!”

“Oh shit!”

“Franky!”

Usopp reached him first. He pressed his fingers against Franky’s throat. Once he’d felt his pulse he felt up and down Franky’s spine before rolling him onto his back. “Franky? Are you alright?”

Franky’s arm moved toward his stomach. He reached down carefully, pressing his hand against the pocket of his pants. He nodded slowly, a bubble of blood bursting at the corner of his lips. “I’m fine.”

“Franky,” Robin sighed, kneeling beside him. “What hurts? Can you move?”

“I’m fine,” Franky insisted, his hand still held protectively over his hip.

“Oh, thank God,” Usopp moaned, covering his face. “I thought you… well…”

“Do I still owe you an apology?” Franky asked, climbing to his feet.

Usopp made a face, “Are you dead?”

Franky grinned, “Nah, brother. I’m not dead.”

“Then yeah. You owe me an apology.”

“Sorry, Usopp,” Franky breathed out around a sudden barrage of kisses from Robin. He turned his attention to her, kissing her over and over again. “I’m okay. I’m fine. Let’s get you out of here, come on, Robbie…” He ushered her toward the far wall.

“All yours,” Usopp called up.

“You go first,” Sanji instructed.

Zoro made a face, “What? Don’t be stupid. You’re going first.”

“You go first,” Sanji pressed. “Go now.”

“I’m stronger than you,” Zoro argued, “if anything happens to the tether up here you won’t be able to fix it.”

“You can’t fix a tether while you’re climbing either,” Sanji pointed out. He suddenly shook his head, narrowing his eyes, “And yeaaaah. Stronger than me?”

“Fact.”

“No.”

“Fact.”

“No.”

“Hey! Today, children!” Usopp shouted. “I’d like to survive if that’s not being too ambitious.”

“You first,” Zoro said simply. “While you’re still strong enough to make the climb.”

Sanji glared at Zoro but eventually nodded, “Fine.” He adjusted his clothes and extinguished his cigarette. He pulled his shirt over his bandaged hands protectively.

Sanji descended into the lab much faster than the others had. The rope burned between his thighs, whistling loudly. He didn’t attempt to slow himself and the friction ripped through his clothes and bandages. Finally he dropped to the ground, his legs bending deep into a squat. He released the rope catching himself with a bloodied hand.

“What the hell?” Usopp wondered, grabbing Sanji and pulling him into a standing position. “Why did you do it like that?”

Sanji peeled a bit of broken skin off his palm, “It was faster.”

“I’m coming down,” Zoro called down.

“Okay,” Usopp shouted back, cupping his hand over his eyes. “Nice and easy.”

“I’m going over here,” Sanji murmured, staggering through the lab. “There might be something we can use…”

“Yeah, okay,” Usopp replied, his attention on Zoro and the rope. “How’s it goin’, Zoro?”

“This is a nightmare,” Zoro shouted. “Like being stuck in middle school gym class forever!”

“I thought you’d be the type that liked gym?!” Usopp wondered, smiling wide.

Zoro groaned, “Yeah, well, not the ropes. I like my balls where they are, thank you.”

“You’re about half way down!” Usopp encouraged.

Zoro sighed in relief, “Really?”

Usopp shook his head, “Well, no, but you will be soon-ish…”

“Oh fuck…”

Usopp’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I heard something…” Zoro called down.

“Like what?”

Zoro was silent a moment longer before suddenly climbing down much faster. “They’re in the truck… We’ve got company…”

“Who’s in the truck?” Usopp cried out, adjusting the end of the rope he held.

“D Foundation. Germa. I don’t know. Not us…” Zoro said, increasing his speed.

“Hurry…” Usopp hissed. “Hurry up!”

“I’m trying!” Zoro whispered back. “I’m going as fast as I can here.”

“Well go faster!” Usopp moaned.

The rope suddenly jerked to the side. Zoro was very nearly hurled off. He clutched onto the rope for dear life, his teeth gritted together with effort. The rope was shaken violently and then suddenly stopped.

“That’s not good.”

“I know!” Zoro shouted in frustration, continuing his descent.

A hum traveled down the rope, vibrating through Zoro and into Usopp’s fingers down below. They both knew instantly that the rope was being severed. “Do it!” Zoro shouted.

Usopp shook his head, “I got time. Get down here first.”

“Do it!” Zoro repeated.

“You can make it,” Usopp insisted.

“You’re endangering everyone else here,” Zoro snapped. “Do it and go!”

And suddenly Zoro was falling. The tension in the rope, between his legs, under his hands evaporated. Zoro closed his eyes shut tightly. Everything seemed so unnecessarily complicated. His thoughts seem to spread around him in a blur. And then he thought of Luffy. Before he hit the ground an immense blast of heat knocked him sideways. He was thrown several hundred yards off course. He collided with and went through a row of shelving before dropping onto a table.

The ceiling erupted in flames, spreading out from where the truck had broken through and instantly combusting in various other spots. The truck seemed to implode, parts flying every direction. The lab had become a burning tomb.

“Zoro!”

Zoro blinked in confusion and coughed. He sat up, pulling some broken glass from his back. He inhaled sharply, the air too devoid of oxygen for any relief.

“Zoro, let’s go…” Usopp said, wrapping his arm around Zoro’s waist. “Come on. Let’s get off the table now…”

“You blew me up…” Zoro murmured, sliding weakly to the floor.

“You told me to,” Usopp defended, hoisting Zoro back to his feet.

“Yeah, but you actually did it,” Zoro continued, limping toward the staircase.

“Yeah,” Usopp nodded his head, “Nami and others were counting on me.”

“You did good,” Zoro conceded, throwing his arm over Usopp’s shoulder for support. More of the ceiling collapsed, this time in wide sheets. “But don’t do that again.”

Usopp laughed, “Hurt more than you thought it would?”

Zoro shrugged, “I lived through it more than I thought I would.”

“That should slow them down,” Usopp explained, helping Zoro up stair by stair. “Hopefully Marco and Ace weren’t in there.”

“They’re smarter than that,” Zoro reasoned. A fiery chunk of debris dropped right behind them. The heat was unbearable. “Besides, if they cut the rope they deserved it.”

“I have a feeling they want to survive,” Usopp said.

Zoro nodded, “They do.”

“I do too,” Usopp wheezed. “Can you move faster?”

Zoro nodded again, “Yeah. I’m fine…” Zoro hissed through his teeth as he increased his pace up the stairs.

“Almost there,” Usopp sighed. “And looks like Nami got the roll grill up.”

“Fuck I need a damn beer,” Zoro snapped, breaking into a jog.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Usopp warned.

Zoro shook his head, a delirious laugh escaping his lips, “Hell, Usopp, I think we’re all past that point now.”

Usopp joined in, his laughter loud and free, “Yeah. You’re right. We should all be dead.”

“It’s ridiculous really,” Zoro continued.

Usopp nodded his head, “Surreal.”

“I don’t even know what that word means!” Zoro exclaimed, his hands wrapping over the railings for support. “See? I’m too stupid to have lived this long!”

“Alright now, settle down,” Usopp sighed, “You’ve obviously knocked something loose in the fall.” Usopp waved his hand over his face, “All this smoke doesn’t help. You aren’t getting any oxygen to your brain.”

“What took ya’ll so long?” Nami demanded, standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

“Complications,” Usopp replied.

“You were supposed to meet us here _before_ detonating the bomb…”

“We had a change of plans. Someone up top cut Zoro’s rope. I was just returning the favor.” Usopp explained as he pushed Zoro ahead of him, moving them away from the fiery lab.

“Where’s Sanji?” Robin asked, her eyes wide.

“He…” Usopp looked around at the others in shock. “He was coming up here to help with the… with the thing…”

“He’s not up here, brother,” Franky rasped.

“Oh my God,” Usopp gasped, spinning around. “You’ve got to be fucking with me!”

“I have to go,” Zoro realized.

“Oh, no no,” Franky refused, grabbing Zoro by the arm. “You have a concussion if not more. You’re sitting this one out.”

“Oh my God!” Usopp squealed, all eyes on him. “I’m going to die! I’m going to die!”

“Sanji’ll die if you leave him!” Nami cried.

“I won’t leave him,” Usopp exhaled heavily. “I’m going.”

“No need,” Chopper murmured, pulling on Robin’s shirt hem. “He’s coming now.”

And sure enough Sanji stepped through the thick cloud of smoke. Ash danced around him, the smoke curling like a ribbon or aura. He was covered in soot, his handsome face smeared black. He moved slowly, like his feet were too heavy beneath him.

“What’re you doing?!” Zoro shouted, the veins in his forehead protruding.

Sanji held out his bloody hand and uncurled his singed fingers, “Here.”

Robin reached out and took the small silver USB from Sanji’s palm. She looked at the device for a moment as if it could supply some answers, “What is this?”

“Everything,” Sanji murmured, taking another step forward.

“We don’t need shit like that,” Zoro snapped. “Stay with the group.”

Sanji laughed. He searched his pocket for a cigarette and pulled out an empty pack. Sanji laughed again, tossing the garbage onto the floor, “Well fuck me.”

“We need to keep moving,” Franky instructed, taking the lead down the hallway. “It doesn’t take long for flare ups and smoke inhalation.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said with a nod, “You start. We’ll catch up.”

“What happened to stay with the group?” Usopp retorted, eyebrows furrowed.

“I won’t be able to walk as fast as you,” Zoro admitted. He looked anywhere but at Sanji before adding, “Him either.”

Franky and Usopp looked at one another and without saying a word they moved. Usopp grabbed Zoro, swinging him over his back by Zoro’s arms. He pulled Zoro quickly into position, carrying him piggy back.

“Hey!” Zoro protested. “I’m fine!”

“Nah, we’re doin’ this,” Usopp insisted.

Sanji didn’t protest as Franky lifted him off his feet. It wasn’t as smoothe a transition as it could have been, with Franky’s missing arm, but Sanji was up. “Comfortable?”

Sanji nodded, letting his head fall against Franky’s broad, warm shoulder, “Yeah.”

“I’m way heavier!” Zoro pointed out. “Shouldn’t we…?”

“I’ve got one arm, brother, I’m not carrying your big ass,” Franky explained. “Now let’s move.”

“Nami,” Usopp called back to her, “Still have that baton?”

“Yep I sure do.”

“Good,” Usopp breathed, “And Robin? Got the pistols?”

“And extra ammunition,” Robin reported.

Usopp nodded his head, “Great.”

“Sanji where are we headed?” Franky asked, rolling his shoulder to get the other man’s attention.

“Take a left up ahead.”

“Left?” Nami repeated unevenly, her breathing heavy from the run. “There is no left…”

Sanji clicked his tongue, “Right, I meant right.”

“And but, like, where are we going?” Nami questioned. “Where can we find supplies or weapons or the exit?!”

“We need another truck,” Franky reasoned. “They have a fucking tank outside ready to fuck us up.”

“Yeah, but there’s no one here,” Usopp murmured nervously, “It’s like a ghost town.”

“It is decidedly empty of villains,” Robin agreed.

“Oh, Lord, please don’t let the walls start bleedin’…” Usopp panicked. “I’m black, I don’t mess around with demonic possessions and shit!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a universal thing,” Nami debated, shaking her head. “It’s not like, ‘Oh hey! White friends! Let’s go summon some demons!’”

“The Exorcist,” Usopp replied.

Nami rolled her eyes, “Okay, well that’s…”

“Annabelle, Insidious, Jennifer’s Body, Paranormal Activity, Evil Dead, Rosemary’s Baby…” Usopp listed off.

“Those are _movies!_ ”

“Yeah, movies full of white people,” Usopp insisted. “Written and directed by… white people!”

“Wait,” Franky rumbled. “Nuh uh. Hold on…” Franky turned to look at Usopp as they jogged down the corridor. “You’re wrong. Insidious.”

“What about Insidious?” Usopp demanded.

“It was directed by an Asian dude,” Franky debated, smiling in victory. “James Wan.”

“Damn,” Usopp grunted, pursing his lips, “Fine. I’ll let you have that, but it was still white people doing the stupid psychic shit in the movie…”

“Nah, man, I feel you, I don’t wanna be involved in that shit either,” Franky sighed. “I already have a super great time with zombies and shape shifters. I don’t wanna make things too complicated.”

“Where are we going? We still don’t know!” Nami exclaimed.

“We should stop running,” Robin suggested, holding her side. “We’re going nowhere fast.” Robin stopped completely and doubled over. She licked her lips before continuing, “Why didn’t they just break into the truck? Why didn’t they swarm us in the warehouses? Why weren’t they waiting outside the lab? Why aren’t they here now?”

“I… I don’t know…” Nami whispered.

Robin straightened up, adjusting the strap of her bra, “We don’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s to our advantage right now,” Zoro interjected.

“I’m feeling more and more like a rat in a maze,” Robin breathed out, her eyes hard and fierce. “This isn’t our good luck. This isn’t their bad luck. This is… this is a plan.”

“What use would lettin’ us run around ‘n destroy things do?” Franky asked.

And suddenly Robin had a realization, “Because they’re leaving this place. The assets are being moved. You saw the lab, it wasn’t in working order. It doesn’t matter how destroyed it gets as long as it holds out until Luffy gets here. As long as we are here, Luffy will come.”

“But we don’t know that for sure,” Usopp attempted feebly.

“They destroyed the truck because they didn’t want us to leave,” Nami sighed.

“That’s fine,” Zoro growled, wriggling himself free of Usopp’s hold. “Let them underestimate us.”

“We don’t have anything,” Sanji murmured, “It’s not underestimating. We really are doomed.”

“It’s not your job to freak out!” Usopp shouted, “Stick to your script!”

“He’s right,” Robin sighed, “It’s not like we can become death proof.” Robin smiled sadly, “We’ve been stupid lucky to make it this far.”

“And our stupid luck has run out?” Zoro demanded. “Who said?” Zoro smacked his hand against his chest, pumping himself up, “I thought we said we weren’t going to be sitting here waiting for Luffy to show up? I thought we had a chance.”

“Simmer down, Coach,” Nami teased. “We can’t do anything without a plan.”

“Mine ended outside the lab,” Usopp admitted, chewing on his bottom lip.

“That’s fine,” Nami said, nodding her head, “I think I have the start of an idea. At least something to help make us a little more… ‘death proof’…”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro mused.

“Yeah,” Nami continued, “First things first. Sanji, where’s the kitchen?”


	54. Book: Hunger: I

** Part XI: Hunger **

_The breeze was pleasant. The sun, high above, warmed his skin. He closed his eyes dreamily, his thick black lashes fluttering against his bronze skinned face. His fingers stroked the pale grass beneath him, white silt trapped under his fingernails.  He chewed on a white stem, the petals long ago crushed between his small, brown fingers. It wasn’t just bliss, it was home._

_“Waterlaw.” It was his father’s voice. It felt like forever since he’d heard him speak. And instantly he knew he was dreaming._

_“Baba,” Law breathed out, the stem dancing between his full, soft lips. He wanted to open his eyes but his lids were so heavy. The sun was too warm, too pleasant. He was comfortable and opening his eyes was too hard a chore._

_“Waterlaw,” his father repeated gently. He placed a large, warm hand on Law’s forehead. He stroked him affectionately, shifting the hair from his face._

_“Baba?” Law murmured lazily, contentedly._

_“You’re such a smart boy. Don’t close yourself off.”_

_Law chuckled and shook his head, “Baba, what do you…?”_

_A large shadow blocked the sun. He opened his yellow eyes and sat up, rubbing his cheeks sleepily. It wasn’t his father standing above him; the shape was all wrong. The figure lurched forward and gripped him tightly, shaking him back and forth violently. Law protested loudly, his fingers digging deep into the shadowy man’s skin. The shadowy man became a mob, screaming and tearing at him._

_His brown fingers paled and his skin became blotched. He could only watch in horror as his melanin seemed to seep away, leaving behind chalky white; the absence of color. Law cried out as he rolled away. He scrambled on his hands and knees, the pale grass beneath him growing dry and brittle. Even the blue sky and bright orange sun had been bleached._

_“Law,” he recognized this voice too. And even in dreams he loathed the man._

_Law rolled onto his back, a defiant smirk twisting up the corners of his mouth. He looked up at the enormous sprawl of a man and narrowed his yellow eyes. He licked his dry, white lips before speaking, “What the fuck do you want?”_

_“Law,” Doflamingo repeated, squatting next to him. He lifted a large hand and brushed his rough fingers across Law’s cheek. Suddenly his flesh peeled off in Doflamingo’s hand, “None of this would’ve happened if you’d just been a good little boy and died.”_

“You okay?” Luffy asked, his face inches from Law’s.

Law’s eyes widened, sweat dripping down his temples. He inhaled shakily, his eyes wandering in the sockets for something to focus on. He sat up and wiped his face, a small grunt escaping his lips.

“Were you having a dream?” Luffy questioned, his warm hand lightly touching Law’s shoulder. “You okay?”

At first Law thought Luffy was shaking him, but then he realized he was the one trembling. Law cleared his throat and nodded. He coughed out, “Fine.”

“Mr. Law,” Brook called out, “Are we close?”

Law closed his eyes. He rubbed his face roughly, the sweat soaking into the sleeves of his shirt. He took several shallow, uncomfortable breaths before finally making eye contact with Luffy. He reached out and squeezed Luffy’s knee. It was a small gesture, but it was enough. The younger man nodded and climbed back into the front seat.

Luffy chewed on his fingernails as he spoke, “Give ‘im a minute, but I think we’re close.”

“I’m running out of road,” Brook pointed out. “I didn’t realize the west was still so un-won.”

“Huh?” Luffy crinkled his nose in confusion.

“Ah, well, uh, don’t worry about it,” Brook finally decided, waving it off dismissively.

“There’s nothing but bushes out here,” Luffy complained in boredom.

“We’re here.” Law said suddenly, climbing into the front seat between Luffy and Brook.

Brook began to decelerate, “Oh, okay…”

“Turn now.”

“Here?”

“Turn now,” Law instructed, yanking the steering wheel to the left and spinning it sharply.

“Don’t just grab the wheel, young man!” Brook protested.

“Reverse.” Law instructed, ignoring Brook’s frustration.

“Would you like to drive?!” Brook demanded.

“Sure,” Law snapped, climbing over Brook’s long legs and into his lap. “Move.”

“Good grief!” Brook exclaimed, scooting out of Law’s way hurriedly. “So rude!”

Law took over the steering wheel, sliding his seat closer to the dash without so much as braking. He shifted the truck into reverse and floored it.

“Careful, Mr. Law!” Brook shouted, grabbing hold of his seat for dear life. “You’ll jackknife the trailer!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Law whispered, his neck craned for a better look behind him.

“It does matter,” Brook pointed out. “We’re in the middle of nowhere if we lose the-”

“Wow,” Luffy breathed out in awe. “Is that it?”

As they reversed past a large hedge an expansive mansion came into view. There were several stories and separate garages. The drive was paved with smooth stone. The landscape was perfectly manicured. Even the smallest of details of the property were attended to.

“Must be,” Law replied, rolling his neck until it cracked loudly. “Seems we’re not the only guests today.”

“What makes you say that?” Luffy wondered, bouncing wildly in his seat as they sped across the lawn.

“I suppose you didn’t notice the fucking fire? Or maybe the giant hole?” Law grunted.

Luffy laughed, “Oh, yeah, I see it now.” Luffy shook his head, his nose scrunched up, “What’s that smell?”

“There’s nothing I can do about it, Mr. Luffy!” Brook exclaimed sadly. “I apologize.”

“Not you,” Law corrected, “I smell it too.” Law spared a look at Brook, “Not that you don’t fucking smell because you really fucking do.”

“Sorry.”

“Luffy,” Law said, “Are you ready?” Luffy nodded wordlessly, rolling down his window. Law reminded him, “Remember if you can’t make it back to let me know when you’re situated.”

“Got it.”

Luffy climbed out the window, his thin, lanky limbs folding almost unnaturally. He gripped the window sill with his toes before pulling himself onto the roof of the truck and out of sight.

Suddenly Law veered away from the mansion. “Where are you going?” Brook questioned.

“You’re annoying,” Law sighed. “Be quiet so I can listen for Luffy.”

There was a terrible bang and the entire truck shook violently. Brook looked out the window, watching as the trailer doors flapped madly against the sides of the truck. Brook leaned out, searching for any sign of Luffy.

“See him?”

“Yes! I see him! Luffy! Be careful!” Brook shouted, reaching out with his hands impatiently.

“Hold on to something, skeleton-man,” Law breathed. “Hurry up, Luffy.”

Law turned sharply again and Brook began to panic, “He’s not in! He’s not in, Mr. Law!”

“Luffy!” Law growled. “Jump!”

Luffy jumped from the speeding truck. He hit the ground hard and slid several hundred yards. The friction tore at his hoodie and shirt before finally skinning off several layers of flesh. He rolled and tumbled until stopping at last. He gasped for air, his breath having been knocked out of him at the fall.

It was only a matter of seconds, but it felt like an eternity before the truck finally plowed through one of the large garages. The metal and stone screamed as it collided. Smoke and dust seemed to fill the air like flurries of snow. But the truck didn’t stop when it collided with the frame of the building. It tore through and almost out the other side.

Luffy sat up slowly, his bloodied hands pressing against his ribs sorely. He gasped in agony and was forced to lie back down. He inhaled several times shallowly before reaching for the pistol he’d had hidden in his waistband. He groaned, realizing it was no longer there. He tried once more to sit up before finally stilling in the grass. He exhaled slowly, unable to inhale again. His body twitched and spasmed; his scarlet blood spilling into the grass.

It took several minutes before his heart finally stopped beating. By the time he revived he was surrounded by men in black armor. Luffy blinked slowly. He smacked his tongue in disgust, trying to swallow the lingering blood taste. He sat up and quickly rolled to his feet. He let out a noise as one of the armored men bumped roughly into him. Luffy raised his hands, shoving the man away. The man staggered, falling onto his face in the grass.

“Whoa, you okay?” Luffy asked. He turned in a confused circle, looking from vacant face to vacant face. He reached out and shook the closest soldier, jumping back as the man let out a hungry growl. “Oh shit.”

“Move, ding-dong,” Law groaned.

“Oh, hey, Law.”

“You’re a perpetual child, Luffy,” Law complained, cutting carelessly through the protective circle of zombie soldiers. He reached out and grabbed Luffy’s hand, dragging him along behind him. “Pain pain, fly away,” Law teased.

Luffy snickered, “I’ll have you know that hurt.”

“It wasn’t that great in the truck either.”

Luffy spit blood onto the ground as they walked. “Did it work?”

Law released his hold on Luffy and nodded, “Of course.”

“Where are we going?” Luffy asked, bouncing after Law expectantly. He realized he lost one of his shoes along the way and simply abandoned the other on the lawn. “Have you seen Zoro yet?”

“First things first,” Law murmured walking back toward the destroyed garage. He climbed over the rubble, walking into the smoke-filled building.

“What is that?” Luffy asked, staring at the smoldering ruin of some metal vehicle.

“Helicopter.”

“Who’s that?” Luffy asked, stepping over the remains of a charred human corpse.

“An extra.”

“Law, where are we going?” Luffy repeated impatiently.  Luffy looked up and saw Brook. He waved in greeting, easing up a bit, “Oh, hey, Brook.”

“Mr. Luffy,” Brook hissed, smoke rolling off his body. “I’m afraid I’ve lost even more of me.”

Law shrugged, “At least it was the parts that smelled like shit.”

Luffy smiled apologetically, waving his hand at Law, “Oh, Brook, it’ll be fine. You look good. You look cool.”

“Ah,” Brook murmured dejectedly, bowing his head.

“Let’s get it open,” Law breathed, ripping a piece of torn metal from the frame of the burning helicopter.

“What opened?” Luffy asked, eyes wide.

“This piece of shit!” Law snarled, violently striking against a metal panel in the floor.

“I don’t get it,” Luffy admitted. “I’d rather go and find Zoro.”

Law returned to the helicopter and yanked another piece free. He tossed it to Luffy pointedly before returning his attention to the panel in the floor. Luffy whined, stomping his feet in place before giving in. He alternated blows with Law. He mumbled under his breath, “Zoro better be next.”

There was a loud clink and Law’s pole snapped in half. The loose shard of metal slid upward impaling itself through Law’s hand and into his wrist. The tip emerged out the back of his forearm, blood pouring like a faucet over him and the ground.

“Damn it,” Law snapped.

“Here let me…”

“No! Don’t pull it out,” Law instructed. “I’ll bleed out.”

“You’re gonna bleed out anyway,” Luffy realized.

“Give me,” Law demanded, nodding at Brook.

“This?” Brook clarified, unclasping his belt.

“Yeah, hurry.”

“I can wrap it for you,” Luffy offered, taking the belt from Brook.

“Tight.”

“Yeah,” Luffy exhaled, his tongue darting out the corner of his mouth.

“As tight as you can make it,” Law continued, his arm trembling.

“I need something else,” Luffy realized, shedding his bloodied, ripped shirt. He tore it into thin strips and tied Law’s arm tightly with the makeshift tourniquets.

“Mr. Law,” Brook wondered, “wouldn’t it be better to reset?”

Law shook his head, “I just reset in the truck… I need to hold out…”

“What’s down there?” Luffy asked, finishing dressing Law’s wound as best he could.

Law curled his left hand into a fist, “It’s a panic room.”

“Who’s down there?”

Law looked away, his hands shaking, “I can’t be sure.” He licked his dry lips and scowled, “But either way it’s someone we fucking hate.”

“I don’t need revenge,” Luffy confessed. He reached out and grabbed Law’s unwounded arm. “I just wanna live my life. I want to be free.”

“Wonderful for you,” Law spat. “I don’t have anything except revenge.”

“That’s not true,” Luffy protested. “Come on, Law. Let’s go.”

“What do I have?” Law asked, his yellow eyes narrowed skeptically.

“You have the rest of your life and the whole wide world,” Luffy claimed. “But we gotta get out of here. We have to find the others.”

“They’re _your_ friends, Luffy.”

“They’ll be yours too.”

Law laughed bitterly, “Oh, wow. Thank you.”

“We’re friends. I’m your friend.”

Law closed his eyes, blood dripping down his fingers into a puddle on the floor. “We’re old cellmates. It’s not the same thing.”

“Brook,” Luffy sighed, turning toward the skeletal man.

“Yes, Mr. Luffy?”

“Ready to go?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Good,” Luffy said with a smile. He moved quickly, knocking his shoulder directly into Law’s stomach. He pushed the man upward and over his shoulder. He tossed his arm over Law’s back and began to run.

“Luffy! What are you doing?!”

Luffy snickered, “Carrying you, Your Majesty.”

“Your Majesty?” Law wondered.

Luffy laughed again, “Cause yer such a drama queen.”

“Put me down!”

Luffy inhaled the smoke-free air outside, adjusting Law on his shoulder, “Nuh uh.”

“I want to kill them…”

Luffy ran hard, his bare feet pounding against the grass, “Law, those aren’t the people who did this to us.”

“How do you know?!” Law demanded.

“Because they think they own us,” Luffy replied. “And they wouldn’t pass an opportunity to rub it in our faces.” Luffy tracked to the side, running around to the side of the mansion. “They’re not the ones hiding back there. They’re gonna be the ones hiding behind an army.”

“What army? D Foundation lost half its forces in the Houston bombing,” Brook pointed out.

“Anyone not ‘us’ is a bad guy,” Luffy explained. “At least until they prove themselves otherwise.”

“And there’s still plenty of not ‘us’ people around,” Law added. He frowned deeply before rolling his eyes, “Really, Luffy. Put me the fuck down now.”

“Can you keep up?” Luffy asked, lowering Law to the ground. “You’ve never been much of a runner.”

“I’m sure I can manage to keep up with a rotting corpse and his stubby-short legged Captain No Filter,” Law snapped.

“They’re not stubby,” Luffy protested with wide eyes. “They’re lean and long-ish. I’m proportional. I’m just fun-sized.”

“Uh, gentlemen,” Brook interrupted. “We have incoming…”

Luffy moved quickly. He fought with his bare hands, easily taking down the armed men as they approached. The door they spilled out of was tight, disabling most of their defenses. Luffy tore through them like they were nothing.

“Wow,” Brook breathed out, “Incredible.”

“That’s nothing,” Luffy replied, licking his lips, “You should see Zoro with some machetes.”

“I’ve seen it,” Law admitted, stepping over several corpses. “It is equal parts impressive and a huge waste of energy.”

“Hey, Law,” Luffy pressed. “Can you smell Zoro yet? Where is he?”

Law made a face, his dark brows pinched together, “I’m not a bloodhound.”

“Huh?” Luffy asked, busying himself with opening a locked door.

“You asked if I could smell him, like I’m a dog,” Law complained, his hand placed over his face.

“Well, whatever you do, however you do it… Can you find Zoro yet? He’s here right?” Luffy questioned frantically, barely paying attention to the soldiers he was incapacitating.

“Wow, Mr. Luffy, you really are something else…” Brook murmured in awe.

“Of course he’s here,” Law snapped, cracking the knuckles of his uninjured hand against a man’s skull. “I told you he was…”

“I’m jussssst checking,” Luffy drawled.

“You can’t sense him yourself?”

Luffy shrugged, “He’s just so deeply ingrained in my heart that it’s hard to…” Luffy’s lip quivered. “I swear I can hear his voice when birds sing…” Luffy burst into laughter. He slammed his opponent against his knee, pressing down forcefully until he heard a snap. Luffy shook his head, “I’m only fucking with you.”

“I swear to God I will leave you here.” Law warned.

“I’m hungry,” Luffy explained. “I can’t think so good when I’m hungry. You know that.”

“And you’re constantly hungry,” Law noted, yanking the metal impaled through his own arm out of the chest armor of a soldier. “Everything’s suddenly clear.”

“Young man, get along!” Brook scolded knocking the back of Law’s head.

Law froze in place. He turned around and looked at Brook, his yellow eyes wide with disbelief. He opened his mouth, his tongue pulling back with a hissing sound, “You dare to-”

“I’m an old man,” Brook continued, flicking Law on the forehead. “I won’t take any sass from you. You get along with your brother or you get along to time out.”

“Ahahaha,” Luffy erupted into laughter. He stopped fighting to take the time to turn around and point at Law. “He tol’ you!” Luffy shook his head, rubbing his watering eyes. “And we’re not brothers, Brook.”

“Why now, Mr. Luffy,” Brook clucked his tongue. “You were raised together? By the same people? And followed the same set of rules? What else makes siblings? Anyone can see that you’re family… And I don’t even have eyes…”

Luffy scratched his chin, “Hey… he’s got a point.”

“Shut the hell up and make yourself useful, skeleton,” Law snapped. “Fight.”

“What’s the plan?” Brook asked, raising his hands and waving them in a karate-like gesture.

“Don’t bother,” Law whispered, shaking his head.

Brook looked toward Luffy expectantly, “Well?”

“The plan is simple,” Luffy breathed out. “There is no plan.”

Law sighed, an involuntary smile curving up the corners of his lips, “Called it.”


	55. Book: Hunger: II

“I don’t wanna say anything,” Law began, “But is anyone else getting a bad feeling about this?”

“You mean like it’s too damn easy and we should’ve been caught already?” Luffy replied.

“Yeah,” Law admitted with a nod. “Anyone else think that?”

“Nope,” Luffy barked. “Nuh uh. Everything’s fine. We’re just super strong and our purpose is true…”

“Well,” Brook interjected quietly. “For what it’s worth, I have a bad feeling too. A very bad feeling.”

“It’s just cause it’s hot,” Luffy suggested, wiping his brow.

“It is hot.” Law agreed.

“It feels like Hell,” Brook snapped. “Hot is an understatement.”

“Now I miss Usopp,” Luffy realized. “No way in hell I could get him to walk down this hallway without a weapon…” Luffy snickered, “He’s such a coward. But he’s myyyyy coward.”

“I knew you could do it,” Law said suddenly.

“Do what?”

Law fought the smile that threatened to split his lips, “Make friends.”

Luffy was quiet for a moment, an unfamiliar heat spreading across his warm cheeks and settling in the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat before speaking again, “I was lucky. I only met a handful of real-world people who tried to kill me.”

“Considering you were murdered at five,” Law reasoned, “I’d say you have a disproportionate chance of encountering assholes.”

Luffy shrugged, “I think that was Dragon’s fault.” Luffy scrunched up his face, deep in thought, “I don’t really remember, but it just feels right to blame him.”

“Oh, come now,” Brook countered, “He can’t be all that bad… He’s your father. He saved you from Deadhouse didn’t he?” Law and Luffy’s faces twitched. Brook backtracked, “Or maybe I’m missing the bigger picture here. Yes. Terrorism is bad, of course. And blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”

“You’re really old, aren’t you?” Law questioned, sweat dripping from his black hair.

Brook’s jaw dropped, tissue tethering, “Young man, I’m experienced.”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Law suddenly snapped, holding his finger up to his lips. “Hear that?”

“Hear what?” Luffy asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Shhhhhhhh…” Law repeated, running his uninjured hand through his soaking hair.

A few moments of silence later Luffy pressed, “What is it?”

“I thought I heard…”

“Hey,” Luffy began to panic, “Why’s the floor so…”

There was a loud snap. The entire floor beneath them quaked; smoke issuing out from the fractures like steam. The heat was unbearable and the paint began to melt off the walls. The floor broke open and just as it felt like it would swallow them up, flames licked up from the hole, singeing their skin and eating their air.

“Fucking hell,” Law cursed, shoving Luffy hard to the other side of the hole.

“Hey!” Luffy protested, sliding across the scalding floor.

“You next, Skeleton,” Law instructed, ignoring Luffy’s cry.

“I can jump,” Brook insisted, taking a few steps back before leaping over the flames.

“Okay, now you,” Luffy said, back on his feet.

Law nodded and shrugged, “I really fucking hate fire.”

“Yeah,” Luffy murmured in agreement, or perhaps, sympathy.

“Ah, I can’t do it,” Law snarled, wiping sweat from his face. “It’s too hot.”

“Come on,” Luffy encouraged. “It’s underneath us. You can’t go back. It’s only a matter of time before the rest of the floor falls…”

“Mr. Law,” Brook called out. “You can make it.”

“It’s too hot,” Law repeated, pacing anxiously back and forth.

Something stirred in Law’s recollection; something from before Deadhouse; something dark and painful. Law felt like he would be sick. He doubled over and coughed, choking on the smoke-filled air. He shook his head, “I can’t. I fucking hate fire.”

“There’s gonna be people we hate on the other side,” Luffy said softly. “And I can’t kick their asses alone.”

Law stood up and nodded, chewing unconsciously at his bottom lip, “Alright.”

“Count of three,” Luffy offered.

“Count of three,” Law agreed.

“One,” Luffy counted.

“ _Jau_ ,” Law counted.

“Two.”

“ _Doa_.”

“Three!” Luffy shouted.

“Drej!” Law screamed, taking a running leap over the fiery hole. He landed on the other side easily, with nothing more than a few singes on his clothes. He nodded and exhaled, finally offering Luffy a smile. “I did it.”

“Well of course,” Luffy snickered, “You’re superhuman.”

“I don’t know about superhuman,” Law argued. “It’s more like subhuman.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Luffy admitted with a shrug.

“And that’s what I like about you,” Law sighed, urging Luffy forward and away from the flames. “Come on. Let’s go get your Keeper.”

Luffy laughed happily, “Yessssss.” He slapped Law on the back affectionately, “Do you think he missed me?”

Law rolled his eyes, “I’d rather not speculate.”

“I don’t know what that means either.”

“Mr. Luffy,” Brook interjected, “Honestly, even if you don’t have a formal education, context clues are-”

There was another snap and the floor let out a tremendous groan. The foundation beneath their feet collapsed and for a few terrifying seconds they were standing in air. The fire screamed as it escaped into the hall and suddenly they were falling.

Luffy let out a deep groan as he hit the floor. He felt his legs break upon impact but then in an instant there was no pain. Luffy tried to move his legs; he couldn’t. He tried to sit up; he couldn’t. He tried to move his fingers, his toes, his head; he couldn’t. He tried to look around, his eyes darting wildly from side to side. “Law!”

Luffy realized there was no sensation at all. He couldn’t even feel his voice rumbling through his chest. Luffy closed his eyes, the ash irritating them. He called out again, “Law! Law are you there?!”

“M-M…Mister Luffy…” Brook gasped. There was the sound of movement to the right as the skeletal man climbed to his feet atop a pile of rubble.

“Brook!” Luffy cried out in relief. “Did you see Law?”

“I… I do!”

“Good,” Luffy sighed.

“He’s unconscious.” Brook called out. “He… may… He might be… dead…”

“Okay, fine,” Luffy said. “Pull the rod out of his arm.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now,” Luffy murmured, a strange metallic taste filling his mouth. “If he’s gonna reset anyway, he might as well be able to use that arm.”

“I… I can’t get it out…”

“Okay,” Luffy gasped, quickly losing the ability to breathe. “I’ll need you… to… cut… it off…”

“His arm? The whole thing?” Brook panicked.

“Quick,” Luffy moaned. “Do it.”

“Okay, I will…” Brook promised. “But Luffy, what ab-”

When Luffy woke up he realized he’d had more than one reset. He sat up and rubbed his face. His bare skin was prickled from the intense cold. His skin had stuck to the frozen floor and when he sat up he’d pulled it, skinning his back and arms. He whistled lowly, inspecting his pants for damage. He peeled back his waistband and checked on his family jewels, letting out a sigh of relief that everything was in order.

“Still checkin’ on your dick first,” a man laughed. “Priceless.”

Luffy’s head snapped to the side. The voice was familiar, but wasn’t at the same time. He climbed to his feet, an involuntary groan of pain escaping his lips. “Who’s there?” But as soon as Luffy’s line of vision landed on him; he knew.

The man was barely past being a kid. He had shaggy hair and an exceedingly charming amount of dark freckles on his brown skin. He was strong and muscular. His eyes weren’t lightly colored or big and his forehead seemed a bit large but he was undeniably handsome. And when he smiled at Luffy he grinned from ear to ear, a telling light sparkling in his eyes.

“A-A-A-A…”

“Take your time,” Ace murmured, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“You’re real! You’re real? Right? You’re really here?” Luffy blurted, closing the space between them.

“Yeah, kid, I’m real,” Ace replied, his fingers slipping through Luffy’s messy, ice covered hair. His fingers got caught and he smiled guiltily as he snagged Luffy’s hair. “You’ve grown a lot.”

“Yeah,” was all Luffy could manage to say.

“It’s good to see you,” Ace realized, his voice constricting. He wrapped his arms around Luffy and embraced him tightly. “I was so worried about you.”

“Why?” Luffy cried, his fist knocking violently against Ace’s chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking into Ace’s armor.

“Why?” Ace laughed, “Well, for one, the entire world is after you.”

“No,” Luffy shook his head, snot dripping from his nose. “Why? Why did you leave me?”

Ace’s face fell. He licked his lips, thankful that Luffy buried his face into his chest once more. Ace looked around at the other people nearby and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“You left me…” Luffy sobbed, punching Ace in the chest again. “You know I needed you…”

“I know,” Ace agreed, placing a soft kiss into Luffy’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Where have you been?! I don’t understand!”

Ace looked at Marco before closing his eyes, “They took me away and did different tests in a different facility. I didn’t know who I was. I didn’t remember where I came from. They took everything from me.” Ace pulled back, releasing Luffy from the embrace. “It took me a long time to be me again. And when I finally came back, Deadhouse was…” Ace sighed, “Deadhouse was gone.”

“You were in the hospital,” Luffy realized. “You were working with the D Foundation.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“It’s impossible to protect anyone if we’re dead,” Marco explained, his heavy eyes settling on Luffy.

“And you were protecting people?” Luffy pressed, turning toward Marco. “This whole time?”

Marco rubbed the back of his neck, “Ace has sacrificed everything to protect eve-”

“Luffy,” Ace said firmly, directing the attention back to himself. “I’ve been moving things into place.”

“Into place for what?” Luffy wondered, shivering in the sudden absence of Ace’s body heat.

“Freedom,” Ace replied with a smirk.

“Freedom?”

Ace nodded, “Yeah, Luf, freedom. Real freedom.” Ace gestured to Law’s motionless body on the floor. “For all of us.”

“Law…” Luffy breathed out, remembering himself. “Is he okay? What’s going on? Where’s Brook?” Luffy took a deep breath before demanding, “I wanna see Zoro!”

“Luffy…” Marco sighed. “Look around. We aren’t going anywhere.”

Luffy finally took in his surroundings. They were standing in an enormous, walk-in freezer. Luffy sighed, “So that’s why I’m freezing my balls off.”

“Worry about your toes,” Marco pointed out. “It only takes a few minutes at this temperature.”

Luffy ignored how his toes stuck to the floor as he walked. He examined Law’s motionless body, his cold fingers twitching against Law’s frozen cheek. Ice crystals formed on Law’s thick, black lashes. The blood that stained his clothes and body had formed miniscule icicles that hung off his body. Luffy made a small noise, rubbing his own quivering hand against Law’s bare arm. “Wake up,” Luffy breathed out, dropping to a squat beside Law. “Wake up.”

“We have to get out of here,” Ace insisted. “Marco and I are dressed fine, but the two of you barely have clothes left…”

“How did we get in here? Where’s Brook? How did you get in here?” Luffy began to question.

“Who’s Brook?”

Luffy clicked his tongue in disappointment, “That answers that then.” Luffy continued rubbing Law’s exposed skin, “What about the rest? Have you seen Zoro? Do you know who Zoro is?!”

“The last we saw Zoro and the others he was…” Ace hesitated, “There’s a chance they died in the lab.”

Luffy shook his head, “Nope.”

“We don’t know what happened, we’d already been put in here before you arrived,” Marco explained.

“And we woke up in here,” Ace sighed.

“Why a freezer?”

Ace chewed on his lip as if he had an itch, “They planned on killing us both once they get the situation under control.” Ace shrugged, “And of course, they’re just keeping you and Law here for safe keeping…”

“Once they kill him they’ll be back. They’ll kill us and then move you to the Gulf compound.”

“Kill who? Who is ‘him’?” Luffy asked, shaking his head in confusion.

_“Aaaaaaagggghhhhhhhh!”_

Luffy was terribly startled by the sudden outcry. He jumped away, his hands raising defensively in front of him.

“Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuuuck!” Law screamed again, sitting up with great difficulty. His handsome face was pulled tight with agony. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking shit.”

“What’s wrong, Law?” Luffy pressed, approaching again.

“It hurts… fuck… it hurts…” Law hissed, rolling onto his side. His body moved stiffly, his fingers and arms and legs barely mobile. He gasped for air, slamming his palm against the frost covered floor.

“Back up, give ‘im space,” Ace instructed gently.

Luffy hadn’t had time to move before Law was spewing blood all over the floor. The refuse washed over Luffy’s bare feet, seeping between his frozen toes. Luffy didn’t budge. He reached out carefully, patting Law’s back softly.

Law lied on the ground and heaved for several minutes before unexpectedly becoming quiet. He blinked slowly, his yellow eyes focusing on Luffy. His breathing became deeper and he finally regained some color in his cheeks. Law nodded his head wordlessly, taking Luffy’s extended hand. Luffy pulled Law to his feet and took a step back, his skin tearing off as his feet left the floor.

“What’s going on?” Law asked, wiping his face with shaky hands.

“We’ve been captured,” Luffy answered with a shrug.

“With these fools?” Law questioned, sparing an unfavorable glance toward the other two.

“At least there’s meat,” Luffy chimed, gesturing to the pounds and pounds of meat stored on shelves and hanging from the ceiling.

“Yeah, but I can’t eat raw meat,” Marco refused, shaking his head. “Ace either…”

“Can you believe it?!” Luffy nearly shouted in excitement. “Ace’s alive!”

“Hoo-ray…” Law drawled dryly.

“Oh, come on! It’s Ace! He’s not dead!” Luffy chattered happily. Luffy suddenly threw his arm around Ace and squeezed him tight. “I’m glad you’re not dead, even if you’re a jerk who forgot about us…”

“You’re not shivering,” Law said suddenly, touching Luffy’s cheek.

“Oh, well, I guess I got used to the cold,” Luffy reasoned with a shrug.

“No,” Law refused, shaking his head. “When you stop shivering is when you need to start worrying.” Law looked around the freezer, deep in thought. “The sooner we get out of here the better.”

“It’s completely sealed. It’s a giant ass freezer,” Ace pointed out.

Law slapped a piece of meat, making it swing back and forth on its hook, “Everything has a weakness.” Law stabbed his fingers through the flesh in front of him. He took a large bite, tearing into the meat like a starving beast.

“Hungry?” Ace asked with a chuckle.

“Famished,” Law replied, wiping at the small amount of red juice that dribbled down his chin.

“But… but that’s frozen,” Luffy whispered, his face twisted with horror. “It’s frozen…” Luffy pointed at the meat. “Doesn’t that hurt your teeth?”

“I need to keep myself fed,” Law murmured, his cheeks stained pink. He took another bite, with more restraint this time. “If I reset on an empty stomach…” Law looked at Marco and Ace. “I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“I know,” Ace said, smiling easily. “I can handle you. I’ve got years of practice.”

“Don’t underestimate my hunger,” Law warned.

“I’m not a kid anymore,” Ace explained, “I got this.”

“Yeah,” Law smiled sadly, “But I’m not a kid anymore either…”

“Hey, guys,” Luffy called from the very top of one of the shelves. “Look at this.”

Law, Ace, and Marco stood on the floor beneath Luffy. They stared hard up at the narrow vent and grimaced. They each shared a look before Law spoke, “Luffy, there’s no way we can fit through that. It’s no bigger than a soda box…”

“Look,” Luffy breathed out, ripping the metal cover off the vent. The screws dropped to the ground, bouncing with a tinkle across the floor. Luffy pulled himself up, swinging from the vent. “We can do it.”

“Luf,” Ace realized, smiling crookedly, “We can’t make it. But you can.”

“Climb through it and then you can let us out from the outside,” Marco instructed.

Luffy made a face, “What if there’re bugs in there?”

“Eat them!” Marco replied.

Law shuddered, “No, no. He’s right… What if there are spider webs and dust bunnies and…”

“Or DEATH?!” Marco spat. “What’s worse? Death or a buggie boo?”

“For us?” Law asked, his brow arched. “Bugs.”

“It’s a real phobia,” Ace explained, smiling at Marco apologetically. “You know what it was like in Deadhouse. We never saw stuff like that there and then once a spider crawled-”

“Stop.” Marco sighed. He looked up at Luffy with heavily hooded eyes and flashed a lazy smile. “What if Zoro’s in the vent?”

Luffy let out a loud, long groan. “Why would Zoro be in the vent?”

Marco rolled his eyes at Ace before looking back up at Luffy, “Because he’s going to be needing our help. They’re all in danger and they need you. A bug could keep you away from saving Zoro in his time of need?”

“No.”

“That’s right.”

“I’d save Zoro from anything.”

“That’s right.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You do it.”

“I’m going.”

“Don’t forget to let us out,” Marco reminded him, pumping his fist into the air encouragingly.

“You’re an evil genius,” Ace whispered, nudging Marco.

“Nah, you Ds are just predictable.”

“I’m going. I’ll be right back,” Luffy called down, pulling himself up and into the vent in the ceiling. It was tight, almost too tight for Luffy to move. He could only inch his way up, his shoulders pressed against the sides tightly.

He wriggled around the corner, the sharp metal of the vent scraping the exposed skin at his middle. He ignored his bleeding stomach and crawled forward, the vent widening enough for him to get to his knees. He could see light up ahead, another vent just a few hundred feet away. He crawled quickly, his foot accidently smacking against the metal. The metal shook loudly, like thunder.

“Oops,” Luffy sighed, flinching from the noise.

And then something unexpectedly struck Luffy. Something hard and fast pierced his stomach. Luffy groaned, reaching down with his hand. Hot liquid seeped into his palm and down onto the bottom of the vent. A little hole of light had appeared beneath him.

“Ow,” Luffy murmured, feeling all the warmth evaporating from his head. The vent collapsed into the room below, taking Luffy with it. Luffy struggled to free himself from what had become a metal cage.

Someone grabbed him and pulled him from the wreckage, the muzzle of a gun pressed against the side of his head, “Hands up, motherfucker.” Luffy raised his hands, blood spilling onto the floor and over his bare feet. And then the gun dropped, clattering to the floor, “Oh shit! LUF?!”


	56. Book: Hunger: III

“Alright, that-a boy… Just get down on the ground real slowly…”

Blood spurted from Luffy’s wound as he placed his hands behind his head. He considered his options carefully; there was one man with a gun against his head, three more armed men guarding the freezer door. Another dozen men were involved in a scuffle on the far side of the room. Someone, or something, was trying to fight their way through the blockade.

“I can’t…” Luffy breathed out, making up his mind, “fight with this hole in my stomach.”

“That’s right. Just get down, on your stomach. Nice and slow.”

Luffy straightened up, abandoning his motion to the floor. He turned quickly, punching the man beside him right in the face. The gun dropped, but not before Luffy had severed the vertebrae at the base of the man’s neck. The other three men shouted, and fired, knocking Luffy against the wall. Luffy moaned miserably, sliding down the wall with no control of his movement. His vision went in and out and finally there was nothing.

When Luffy reset he found himself face down on the floor, his arms tethered behind his back. He looked around nervously before spotting the same three men. He had reset quickly, they’d barely had time to subdue him. The realization made him smile.

It was easy enough to get to his feet without his arms. Luffy didn’t bother waiting to break free; he rushed the closest guard and threw his entire weight against him. He knocked the man flat on his back and slammed his head against the others. The man reeled, almost comically, before passing out on the floor.

“Don’t you dare…”

Luffy kicked the metal table, rolling it across the tiled floor. He slammed it hard into the men, pushing them against the freezer with all his might. He dropped to the floor, letting out an involuntary noise as a bullet tore through the tabletop and into the floor. He tore his restraints, breaking his hands free. Luffy grabbed one man, and then another; until he’d pulled all three armed men to the ground.

He heard movement behind him and he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being captured by another guard. The man cursed, pulling a needle from his jacket, “LUF, be smart. This doesn’t have to hurt.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Luffy shouted, throwing the table toward the man. “And don’t you even pretend that you care if it hurts…” Luffy grabbed for something to defend himself; pulling a large cast iron skillet from a hook above his head. He brandished the skillet with both hands, edging back toward the freezer.

“Just shoot him,” another man barked, still busy with the commotion at the doorway. “And then give ‘im the serum!”

Luffy staggered backward from the force of the shot. The second shot nearly knocked him down. He growled angrily but otherwise ignored the man. He slipped back toward the freezer and, before he could be stopped, he forced the door open.

“Hey,” Luffy warned, “We’ve got company.”

“What sort of company?” Ace called back.

Luffy shrugged, “Angry company?”

Marco strode out first. He dipped low, grabbing a gun from one of the fallen guards. He moved fast, stepping in front of Luffy protectively as he raised his gun. He fired two shots in rapid secession, killing the man. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Luffy breathed out, “Well, uh, mostly okay…”

“What’s mostly okay mean?” Ace questioned, grabbing a gun for himself. Ace looked Luffy up and down before exclaiming, “Damn it, Luffy! Why’d you go and get shot?!”

“I didn’t do it on purpoooose…” Luffy whined.

“Is it bad?” Ace pressed, frowning slightly.

Luffy sighed, “Ugh, fine, go ahead and reset me.”

“You shouldn’t reset so damn much,” Law warned, wiping frost from his handsome face. “One day you’re not gonna wake up.”

Luffy gestured to Ace with a grin, “Uh, hell-o! We’re immortal, baby!”

Law reached down and collected the last gun, “Alright then, I will reset your stupid ass myself.” Law’s face twitched, “Just remember what I told you; nothing lasts forever.”

“Such a downer, man,” Marco complained, ducking down behind an overturned counter.

“Less talking and more shooting,” Ace reprimanded, breathing heavily.

“Aye, aye,” Marco breathed, flashing Ace a smile. Marco rolled his shoulders backward, squinting, “I know you said less talking but who’s that?”

“Who’s who?” Ace questioned.

Marco gestured toward the blockaded door, “The guys those guys are shooting at.”

“I don’t know,” Ace breathed out, searching one of the corpses for a fresh magazine. “But they’ve got some heavy artillery.”

“Do you even know what heavy artillery is?” Marco asked suddenly, nudging Ace’s thigh with his foot.

Ace smirked, “Duh. The big booms.”

“Shut up,” Law snapped, inspecting the wound he’d left in Luffy’s head. “Listen and let’s find out.”

“Are you any good with a gun?” Marco asked Law, ejecting his empty clip.

“Not really,” Law admitted, holding Luffy down as he reset. “I can’t manage to kill one fucking guy.” Law flicked Luffy’s forehead sternly, “Stay down until you know where you are. You’re just gonna get killed again.”

“Guns are so stupid,” Luffy complained, staring up at the ceiling. “It doesn’t take any talent.”

“Oh, it takes talent,” Marco corrected, exhaling slowly. “Some people just don’t care about wasting bullets.”

“Heads up!” Ace warned shoving Marco’s head down.

There was an explosion and the men in the blockade were blown apart. Flesh and bone matter seemed to coat every surface. Thick, noxious smoke filled the air and the visibility diminished.

“Damn,” Marco sighed, pulling his protective gear up and over his face. “You two…”

“Don’t bother,” Law said softly as he climbed to his feet.

“Take cover! And cover your nose and mouth!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Law insisted.

“How many times have you reset?” Ace panicked.

“It’s not poison,” Law explained. “It’s argon.”

“How do you know?” Marco asked, his voice muffled behind his mask.

“It says so right here,” Law replied, kicking a damaged canister toward the others. “Argon gas, inert gas.”

“Argon? Ar-gon?” Luffy repeated the word, “What the hell’s argon?”

“Welding gas,” Marco replied. “But it’s not flammable. So then what caused the-”

Another explosion rocked the room. The shelving fell; pots, pans, supplies, everything came crashing down to the floor. There was a burst of flame. The heat scorched black tendrils across the floor, walls, and ceiling. And suddenly the flash was extinguished and everything was still.

“Someone’s coming,” Law whispered, sliding between two rows of toppled shelving.

“Oh, my God. You’re gonna kill us. I can’t die like this. I can’t. I have too much to live for. Jesus, I always said that I would spend a Thanksgivin’ feedin’ the homeless. If I live, I swear, I will be there… Just let me live… How about puppies, Lord? Should I tell you what I’ll do to save the puppies?”

“You’re fine. You’re barely bleeding.”

“I guess I used too much chloric acid.”

“Ya think? Hey, wait…You singed one of your eyebrows off!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did! I’m looking at you, dipshit!”

“You don’t have to be so rude…”

“Wait a minute,” Luffy gasped, his face splitting into a grin. “I’d know that whine anywhere!”

“Luffy?!”

“Usopp!” Luffy shouted happily.

“Holy shit,” Franky rumbled. “Should’ve known you’d been in the kitchen.”

“This is a kitchen?” Luffy questioned, looking around at the destroyed surroundings.

“Luffy! I am so relieved. Oh my God. I thought ya’ll were never gonna make it,” Usopp breathed out, smiling brightly.

Luffy grinned from ear to ear, an involuntary snicker escaping his lips. He bounced on his feet impatiently before striding forward, his arms wide and expectant. Usopp blushed, throwing out his arms to receive Luffy’s sudden embrace. But Luffy stepped past him, slipping in-between him and Franky as if they were invisible. Luffy bounded toward the man behind them; wrapping his entire body around the other’s. “Zor-o…”

Zoro quickly lowered something large to the floor, freeing his hands.  “Luffy,” Zoro breathed out, staggering back a few inches from the force of contact.

“I thought you got blown up,” Luffy whispered, holding tight.

“Just another Monday.”

Luffy smiled, his face pressed against Zoro’s warm shoulder, “I can’t let go.”

“What do you mean?” Zoro murmured, tilting his head to better see the other man.

“I can’t let go,” Luffy confessed quietly, “It’s like my body’s not listening to me.”

“It’s okay,” Zoro replied, patting Luffy on the back. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah,” Luffy whispered in agreement.

Zoro adjusted Luffy slightly, his hands placed low on the bottom of Luffy’s legs.

“Sorry, Zoro,” Luffy sighed.

“This _is_ getting to be an awkwardly long hug, but I don’t mind much.”

“No, about the hospital. I was wrong. We shouldn’t have split up…”

“Ah, yeah, well, about that…” Zoro’s cheek twitched. “I have a little something for you.”

Luffy smiled, his hold on Zoro easing slightly, “Yeah? What is it?”

Zoro’s fist connected with the side of Luffy’s head; not enough to hurt but enough to make a point. Luffy smiled apologetically, lowering his feet back down to the floor, “My bad.”

“Yeah, your bad, asshole.”

“Looks like the whole crew’s reunited,” Ace mentioned, clearing his throat. “We should get the hell out of here.”

“Skeleton-man is missing,” Law said simply.

“We have to find Brook,” Luffy realized.

“We don’t have time t-”

“Wait, you were with Brook?!” Nami asked.

“Yes, I found him and Law in the back of D Foundation transfer car, truck, thingie…” Luffy explained. “The last place I saw him was in the lab.”

“Then he’s gone,” Marco sighed. “The lab is razed.”

“Someone got us out of the fire,” Law pointed out.

“Sanji…” Luffy exhaled shakily. “What’s wrong?” Luffy dropped to his knees, kneeling beside Sanji’s unconscious form. The large, motionless thing Zoro had been carrying was _Sanji._   “Sanji…”

“He’s in bad shape,” Chopper said softly, placing his hand in Robin’s.

“I don’t… understand…” Luffy groaned, looking from Sanji to the others expectantly.

“He looks,” Law gasped with recognition. “Oh god. He does…”

“What? What is it?” Luffy demanded.

“Amber Lead,” Law replied, wiping his face with his hand.

“Amber Lead? It can’t be Amber Lead, that’s like third world shit,” Franky rumbled.

Robin cast him a quick, warning glance, “It can’t be Amber Lead disease because Amber Lead disease isn’t contagious.”

“Wasn’t that shit eradicated?!” Usopp panicked, checking his skin for splotches. “I mean, I heard it killed everyone off and no one else could get it anymore… Jesus.”

“What’s Amber Lead?” Chopper asked, looking to Robin and Franky curiously.

“It’s not even really a disease,” Marco pointed out, “A small country in the-”

“It doesn’t matter!” Luffy shouted. “Sanji… he’s… he doesn’t look so good…”

Suddenly Law laughed. It was a dark, throaty ominous chuckle that made everyone’s skin prickle with discomfort. Law squatted beside Luffy, his knees jutting in opposite directions. “It’s my fault.”

“What’s your fault?” Ace asked.

“When I gave him my blood…” Law trailed off as he examined Sanji’s unconscious body.

“But you’ve given your blood to lots of people,” Luffy reasoned. “And nothing like this’s happened before…”

“Quick,” Ace breathed out, leaning over the others, “Let’s see if we can flush it out.”

Luffy snapped his teeth shut on his thumb, drawing blood. He pressed his bleeding palm and finger against Sanji’s pale, peeling lips. The scarlet stained him with color. Law pushed Sanji’s lips apart with two fingers, letting Luffy’s blood splatter across Sanji’s teeth and onto his tongue.

“Is that going to do anything?” Franky wondered aloud.

“I’m pretty sure humans don’t absorb blood from their stomachs, y’all,” Usopp murmured, his face pressed into Nami’s shoulder.

 “Sanji isn’t like everyone else,” Luffy explained, squeezing his hand to produce more blood, “He’s not exactly inhuman, but…”

“He’s a lab rat with a fancy name,” Law finished. He stood up, his hand smacking the floor between his legs to propel him upward. “We need to move. We’ve been sitting here too long.”

“We need to find Brook,” Luffy repeated, wiping his bloodied hand on his pants.

“Man, he’s long gone,” Marco sighed.

Luffy tilted his head, “He’s a walking, talking skeleton. I don’t think normal rules apply. He’s our friend. We’re going to find him.”

Marco nodded, “Alright, let’s find him. But once the ride out arrives, you and Law and that little reindeer need to go.”

“Ride out?” Zoro questioned, eyes narrowed.

Ace nodded, “Yeah, we’re getting you guys the hell outta here.”

“And going where?” Franky pressed.

Marco smiled, “I don’t know. Isn’t it great?”

“How’s that great?” Nami asked uncertainly.

Ace smirked too, “It means that no matter what or _how much it hurts_ , we’ll never betray you guys.”

“You’re coming too.” It wasn’t a question. Luffy gave his command.

Ace nodded, “If we can, yes. If we can’t…” Ace sighed, exchanging a look with Marco, “Well then, I need you guys to take care of my shitty little kid brother.”

“Men!” Nami snapped. “There’s no reason we can’t all escape! Let’s move! God! Guys are so dumb! What’s gonna happen?! You’ll have to launch us into the getaway car and make your last stand?! Please!” Nami shoved Usopp further into the kitchen. “Quit planning your valiant warrior deaths and use your fucking heads for a useful plan…”

“Ouch,” Marco hissed, a guilty smile twitching up the corners of his mouth. “She’s mean.”

“You’ve no idea,” Usopp mouthed.

“She’s resourceful and resilient,” Franky rumbled, pointing a finger.

“So, I take it you’ve come up with a plan?” Ace asked, sitting on one of the few surfaces that wasn’t overturned.

“I have,” Nami replied, swishing her coppery hair over her shoulder. “Usopp and I prefer plans where we both live.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Usopp agreed.

“Alright boys,” Nami exclaimed, gesturing to the panels in front of her. “Junk it.”

“Junk it?” Law asked.

Nami smiled devilishly, tapping her fingers against the freezer door. “Yes. Junk it.”

“I think I like where this is going,” Ace replied with a grin.

“Like you actually have any idea of what she’s trying to do, please,” Law teased, lifting Sanji off the floor.

“I’ll take him,” Zoro offered, stepping forward.

Law made a face, “So I have to do manual labor? No thanks.”

“It’ll take too long for you humans to get it done,” Chopper realized. “Why don’t ya’ll just back up a bit…?”

“Huh?” Robin looked up in surprise.

Chopper smiled, his hands fidgeting in front of him bashfully, “I can do it. I can do it fast.”

“Hell yeah,” Franky boomed. “Show ‘em, Chopper! Fuck that shit up!”

“Francis, language,” Robin scolded. She grabbed Luffy and Nami by the arm, “Come on, let’s all take a step or two back…”

“Sorry, Robin.”

“We need… one… two…ten panels,” Nami counted quickly. “Can you do it?”

“I just need room,” Chopper replied, turning to look at the others, “It’s gonna be a tight fit.”

“You heard the reindeer, mush!” Franky ordered, ushering everyone from the kitchen. “Mush!”

“Wait!” Luffy exclaimed in panic. “What’s he gonna do to the fridge? Is it empty? Can we check first?!” Luffy pushed against the flow of traffic. “I think we should check…”

“Here,” Zoro called out, grabbing a dented can from the ground, “Want some…” Zoro made a face once he read the label, “Er, bamboo shoots?”

“I’m not a panda,” Luffy complained, taking the can anyway. He popped off the top and took a whiff. The scent was strong and unusual and Luffy frowned, “I’m so sad for pandas.”

“The longer we take the higher probability that your friends all die,” Law reminded Luffy, adjusting Sanji over his shoulder.

“This smells like piss, Imma eat it though, Imma eat it though,” Luffy mumbled to himself. He leaned his head back and tipped the can, swallowing the juice and shoots hungrily. He smacked his lips loudly, wiping his wet mouth with his arm, “Alright. I’m ready to go.”

“Alright, little brother,” Franky called out, “Do your thing.”

“What’s he going to do?” Law asked, peering down the hallway curiously.

“He turns into this huge wolf-deer-zombie-horse,” Luffy explained, craning his neck to get a better look too. “It’s pretty much the most badass thing you’ll ever see.”

“But I can’t see it,” Law complained.

“His demon horns get pretty big,” Usopp added, “It’s best to stay out of range.” Usopp looked Law up and down, “You don’t turn into anything do ya?”

“A cannibal.” Law taunted, sucking his teeth loudly.

There was a tremendous uproar in the kitchen. Metal was ripped from its hinges. Anything left on the shelves was knocked to the floor. The room was absolutely demolished. Finally the noise died down, enough to hear the leaking pipes.

Franky and Usopp stomped back into the kitchen. Franky shook his head, water sloshing over his shoes. “Holy overkill, Batkid.”

“Sorry,” Chopper replied, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

“Got the pieces?” Nami asked, peering around Usopp.

“Yep, all ten,” Chopper replied, pointing them out.

“A’ight, let’s get the hell outta here then,” Nami commanded.

“It’s a good thing Sanji didn’t plan on living in this house,” Robin sighed.

“Eh, right?!” Nami chuckled. “Fuck these guys. It ain’t our house.”

“Ain’t our problem,” Usopp finished, slapping his hand against Nami’s.

“Was there anything good to eat in there?” Luffy asked Chopper.

Chopper shrugged, “I wasn’t really looking.”

“Damn it,” Luffy groaned, searching quickly through the debris. “There has to be something in here that- A-ha!” Luffy began to gnaw on a whole roasted chicken. “Let’s roll out.”

“Isn’t that hard to eat like that?” Nami questioned, shaking her head.

“Nope,” Luffy said simply. “Oy! Zoro, grab me something to drink.”

Zoro snatched a can of soda from the floor, “Just wait a while to open it,” he warned before tossing it to Luffy.

“You take the rear,” Marco instructed Ace. “Let me lead.”

“I should lead,” Ace protested.

Marco knocked his fist against Ace’s shoulder, “I take the lead.”

“Look, I don’t care if you walk hand-in-hand, just move,” Law barked, gesturing them all the hurry. “Brook is absolutely fucked at this point and Sanji might be worse off.”

“Don’t say that,” Luffy groaned, walking quickly.

“I won’t sugarcoat anything,” Law stated matter-of-factly. “Amber Lead is, well, it’s a death sentence.”

“No,” Zoro refused, shaking his head. “They cured it. They cured it before with Luffy, and Teach… and Ace?”

“They didn’t _have_ Amber Lead,” Law argued, “It’s not the same thing.”

“But they were contaminated by it, right? I mean that’s how come you’re all here…” Zoro pressed on.

“Okay, spread out, make room,” Nami instructed. “Remember, this plan is only as good as our teamwork.”

“What plan?” Ace asked, “Nobody ever told us the plan.” Ace smiled at Marco, “Do you know the plan?”

Marco shook his head, “I sure don’t.”

“Okay, well, it’s simple,” Nami began to explain, “Everyone takes and holds a door… like so…” Nami held the door in front of her, blocking herself from view. “And then we all scootch together like this…” Nami and Usopp moved toward each other, creating a barricade, “And we have the ancient defense of the phalanx.”

“How can we fight if we’re holding the doors and huddled together?” Luffy asked.

“We don’t fight,” Nami sighed, “We move. We escape. We live.”

“But are the doors heavy enough to deflect the bullets?” Law questioned.

“We’re hoping for some ricochet. That’s our best chance of survival.”

Usopp chimed in, “And now that we have two more guys in bullet proof vests, it’ll be easier. We’ll take the outside and keep Chopper, Nami, and Robin on the inside.”

“And Sanji,” Luffy added.

“And Sanji,” Usopp agreed.

“Will this work?” Law asked, looking to Marco and Ace for confirmation.

Marco shrugged, “It will work a hell of a lot better than just walking out there in the open.”

“It works or it doesn’t,” Ace decided, “We’ll adapt the plan if needed. We need to get to the field in front of the mansion. That’s the rendezvous.” Ace grabbed Luffy’s shoulder, “Did you hear me? The field in front of the mansion. Go there. Be there. Got it?”

“Got it,” Luffy repeated, nodding his head obediently.

“If we get separated, where are you going?” Ace demanded, gently shaking Luffy.

“We won’t.”

“Where, Luf?” Ace barked.

“The field in front of the mansion.”

Ace smiled easily, his hand ruffling through Luffy’s hair, “Yeah.”

“Where do we go look for Brook?” Luffy asked, feeling overwhelmed.

“It shouldn’t be too hard,” Law reasoned, “We can probably smell him half a mile away.”


	57. Book: Hunger: IV

“So, uh,” Franky rumbled, breaking the silence. “Who’s Mr. Super-Evil-Chef-Boyardee in the paintings?”

“That’s Judge Vinsmoke, head of Germa,” Marco replied, nodding toward one of the large portraits on the wall. He made a face before smirking, “Also, that’s Sanji’s dad.”

Robin cleared her throat, “Must take after his mother.”

“Must,” Franky agreed.

“He’s a piece of shit human,” Law snarled, scratching his fingers over the canvas as he passed. Law held up three slim fingers, “He’s number three on my murder list.”

“Only number three?” Ace laughed.

“Yes, number three.” Law repeated.

“He really is terrible,” Zoro admitted.

“He’s gotta be something else,” Usopp agreed with a solemn nod, “If your kid just wanted to forget you existed and live in a swamp.”

“Relatable,” Luffy sighed, dragging the metal door along beside him.

“Take a right,” Marco called out.

“We can’t go right,” Law argued, “It’s on fire.”

Marco clicked his tongue, “Alright, then turn left…”

“What’s to the left?” Zoro wondered.

Marco shrugged, “Who the hell knows? But hopefully not fire.”

“We need Sanji to wake up,” Nami groaned. “We’re wasting time getting lost.”

“Should I give him some more blood?” Luffy asked, his eyes wide with concern.

“Robin, do you think you could get an IV going?” Zoro questioned.

“I can,” Marco offered, patting the pack on his back.

Law smiled, “I can too.”

“Where were you assholes when we needed you earlier?!” Nami snapped. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to do just from instructions in a book?!”

“We don’t have time to waste in one spot,” Ace explained. “Gotta keep moving. Got it Marco?”

Marco nodded, slinging his backpack around, “No problem.” Marco approached Luffy, setting his door ‘shield’ to the side. “Alright, I’m going to prick ya fast. Try to relax. And if you start feeling lightheaded just let me know…”

“O-okay,” Luffy murmured, closing his eyes as Marco prepared to stick him.

“Done,” Marco breathed out, “Now, you need to stay close to Sanji or you’ll pull your IV out.”

“Carry him,” Law suggested, more than willingly tossing Sanji’s unconscious body over Luffy’s shoulder. “He’s getting heavy.”

Luffy snickered, “No problem, no problem.”

“And…” Marco announced, working quickly. “Done.”

“Alright, let’s pick up the pace,” Ace encouraged, grabbing Luffy’s ‘shield’ to carry it.

“I…” Law said suddenly, perking up. “I sense something… Skeleton-man he’s…” Law nodded slowly, as if confused. “He’s alive.”

“Wow, thank god,” Luffy sighed.

“Where is he?” Usopp asked.

Law frowned, “He’s with someone…”

“Who?” Luffy and Zoro demanded at the same time.

“Super Evil Chef-Boyardee guy?” Franky guessed.

“No…” Law mumbled, his head spinning. He clutched at his skull, his brain throbbing. He doubled over, his eyes clenched shut. “I’m not… I’m not feeling well…”

“Come on, Law,” Luffy pleaded. “Stick with me.”

“If he turns right now,” Marco warned, looking toward Ace.

Ace shook his head, “Nah, man. Come on, Law. Come on…”

“What’s wrong? Is it happening again?” Nami asked, backing up slowly.

Usopp stood in front of Nami, the memories from the hospital haunting him. He flashed a comforting smile, “It’ll be fine.”

“Hey,” Robin whispered, her hand sliding across Law’s back. “If you freak out now, you might miss your chance.”

Law gasped for air, sparing a glance at Robin with wide, yellow eyes, “My… chance… for what? Revenge?”

“Being the hero of the day,” Robin finished with a smile.

Law laughed, “God that’s corny.”

Robin grinned even wider, “It was.” She shrugged a slender shoulder, “But if it works.”

Law opened his mouth to argue but discovered she was right. He felt the warmth in his cheeks as a blush spread across his face. He straightened up and swallowed, too surprised to respond.

“Wonderful,” Ace exhaled. “Let’s go.”

“Which way is Brook?” Marco pressed impatiently.

“He’s…” Law closed his eyes to focus. “He’s below us.”

“But that’s where the fire is…” Usopp refused, shaking his head.

“No…” Law corrected. “He’s down there,” Law pointed between his feet.

“What room is below us? I thought it was just the lab?” Ace questioned Marco.

Marco shrugged, “Damn if I know.”

“How do we get down there?” Zoro demanded.

“We need to find a-”

“Ain’t got time for that,” Luffy decided, adjusting Sanji on his shoulder. “We go straight down. Get Brook. Get out.”

“Straight down…?” Zoro asked hesitantly.

“We don’t wanna know,” Usopp decided, closing his eyes.

“I need someone to hold Sanji…” Luffy realized.

“No,” Law sighed, “He needs your blood.” Law licked his lips, sweat beading down his cheek. “I’ll go.”

“You?” Ace and Luffy asked at the same time.

Law made a face, “Why are you so damn surprised?”

“Well, it’s just that,” Luffy began, scratching his neck, “You’re not really much of a…”

“We’ve got rope,” Marco interrupted. “The hard part will be getting through the floor without damaging what the rest of us are standing on…”

“Nah,” Franky disagreed. “I got’cha.” Franky nodded to himself, “I can do it.”

“Alright, then, have at it,” Marco declared, waving his hand lazily.

“Anyone know where I can find a jigsaw?” Franky asked, “No? No. Fine then… I guess I’ll make do with…” Franky began to dig through Marco’s bag. “Huh…”

“Can you do it or not?” Law pressed, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

“Hold your horses, Emo Jockey,” Franky murmured, balancing several grenades in the crook of his disfigured arm.

“ _Emo Jockey_ …?” Law hissed, eyes narrowed.

“Zoro, Marco, Ace,” Franky instructed quickly, “And Usopp, I need your assistance.”

“Sure.”

“What’s the plan?” Usopp asked, his hands slapping together expectantly.

“You’ll have four seconds from when I pull the pin and when the grenades explode.”

Zoro did a double-take, “Uh, wait what?”

“Four seconds,” Franky repeated. “I’ll pull the pins, release the striker and you have four seconds to cover the grenades with the doors. The blast and shrapnel should be mostly contained. The floor should be damaged enough for Law to break through. Simple.” Franky looked around before adding, “Just in case, maybe ya’ll should double up on the doors.”

“Sounds stupid and rash,” Ace commented with a smirk, “I’m in.”

“That’s the plan?!” Nami gasped. “Noooooo!”

“Get ready,” Franky instructed, ignoring Nami’s outburst. He flashed a crooked smile, “And don’t fucking smash me with those doors. Let me back up before you jump in.”

“Yes,” Robin interjected, “Do not blow up Franky.”

“Do not blow up Franky,” Franky repeated, throwing a thumbs up. “Alright, I’m gonna pull the pins…” Franky announced, preparing to yank the metal rings out with his teeth. “On your mark…”

“Back up, Nami!” Usopp whispered, holding two metal ‘shields’ in front of him.

“Come on Chopper, come on Luffy…” Nami encouraged, pulling the two down the hall.

“Get set…”

“Don’t blow up Franky!” Robin insisted.

“Don’t blow up anybody!” Nami shouted, still backing down the hall.

“Go!” Franky yelled before suddenly hesitating, “Ya know, maybe this isn’t the best idea…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Really?!” Zoro growled.

“Okay, okay, fine…” Franky sighed. “But if anyone dies I want it on the record that I had misgivings…”

“What?!” Usopp groaned. “Oh my Lord. Sweet Jesus… I can’t die this way…”

“Just do it, we’ll be fine,” Marco murmured, “The biggest danger of a grenade is the shrapnel and we’ll be covered…”

“We’re all gonna lose our arms or legs or…” Usopp trailed off looking toward Franky.

“Super awkward, brother,” Franky complained. “Real nice.”

“Yeah,” Ace teased good-naturedly, “Why ya gotta go and make Franky feel bad?”

“Just do it,” Law snapped impatiently. “Or I’ll just do it myself…”

“Nah, I’m good. On the count of three; one, two,” Franky barked. He lifted the grenades toward his mouth, “Three!”

Franky pulled the pins from the grenades with his teeth, spitting them onto the floor with a clatter. He rolled forward, slamming the grenades against the floor with his only hand. He continued rolling, putting as much distance as possible between him and the grenades.

“He’s clear!” Ace shouted. “Go!”

“Place it down and back-”

The explosion was larger than anticipated. It sent metal flying; several pieces of refrigerator door were lodged in the ceiling. The flames were a searing flash, licking at anything it could reach before dissolving in midair.

“Everyone okay?” Franky shouted, rubbing his ears uncomfortably.

“Am I alive?!” Usopp screamed, unable to hear the volume of his own voice.

Marco reeled slightly before grabbing hold of Ace. He gripped Ace by his vest, shaking him gently until he opened his eyes, “Ya alright?”

Ace nodded slowly, his eyes glassy and his mouth slightly ajar, “I think so.”

“On your feet,” Marco instructed, hoisting Ace up immediately.

“Zoro,” Usopp yelled, nudging Zoro’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“’m fine…” Zoro mumbled. He pushed against the metal beneath him unsurely. “Did it even fucking work or did we just blow ourselves up for no reason?”

“Huh?” Usopp shouted, shaking his head. “I can’t hear you!”

Zoro sat up on his knees, “I said, ‘Did it work?’”

“It worked,” Robin said, pointing down the hall, “You were thrown a ways…”

Zoro and Usopp looked at the hole in the floor further down the hall and then at the twisted metal shields beneath them. Usopp shook his head angrily, “Franky! We could’ve died!”

Franky shrugged, “I said I wasn’t sure it was a good idea…”

“I’m going down,” Law interrupted. “I’ll find Brook.”

“I’ll go with you,” Zoro offered.

“You have a concussion,” Law sighed. “Stay here.”

“I’m fine.”

Law refused flatly, “No. Stay here or you’ll just be in the way.”

“Be careful,” Robin called out, walking slowly toward the hole in the floor. “The edges are sharp.”

Law made a face, his yellow eyes sparkling, “Thanks, mother.”

Law was unsure how to proceed. He sat down on the floor, inching closer to the smoldering edges of the hole. Law licked his lips and closed his eyes. And then he pushed himself over the edge, slipping into the darkness below.

“You okay?” Franky called out.

“I’m fine,” Law replied, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

 “I’ll get to work on getting a rope for your trip back up.”

“Hey, wait,” Law cried out suddenly. “Is…” Law shook his head. “Never mind.”

Law stood underneath the hole, the light from the floor above casting down on him like a golden aura. He looked around the dark space surrounding him and sighed. He had felt Brook. He knew Brook was down here. Where was he?

“Hello?” Law called out, stepping out of the light.

“M-m-”

“Hello?! Brook?” Law gasped, taking several steps forward. His stomach clenched uncomfortably and his throat tightened.

“Mi-mister L-”

Law turned around sharply, searching out the source of the noise. He paced across the floor, pearly-white skeletal fingers reaching out from the darkness. Law looked down at the deathly hand wrapped around his ankle. Brook looked up, his entire face fleshless. Law licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, “Brook.”

“Mister Law…” Brook exhaled shakily.

“Come on,” Law interrupted urgently. “We need to get the hell out of here…”

“Run…”

Law froze over Brook, his hands inches from the man’s exposed bones. Law frowned deeply, his brows furrowing with concern, “What?”

“Run…” Brook croaked out with great effort.

Law’s jaw tightened and he realized why he felt so unnerved. He helped Brook to his feet and hurried back toward the hole. He was so close. He was almost there. “Franky! I’ve got him. Get us up now.”

“Law.”

Law’s skin prickled, a shudder coursing through him. He did his best to ignore the other man and he rushed Brook toward their makeshift exit. “Grab him.”

“Yeah, I’ve got ‘im,” Zoro called down, his upper body coming into view. “Grab my hand, Brook…”

“Come on. Hurry the fuck up,” Law snapped, his hands beginning to shake.

“Law.”

Law’s body tightened. He looked straight ahead, unwilling to respond.

“Alright,” Zoro breathed out. “Your turn.”

Law shook his head and took a small step backward, “I can’t.”

“Wha’d’ya mean? Come on…” Zoro urged impatiently.

“I have to end this,” Law realized, looking up with wide eyes.

There was a rumble of deep laughter from the corner of the room.

“End what?” Zoro wondered, shaking his head. “Grab my hand. Let’s go.”

Law took another small step backward and then another, “I’m going to kill this son of a bitch.”

“Who?!”

Doflamingo sat on a large crate, he leaned forward, his knees splaying outward, “Oh, Law. That’s cute.”

“What did you want with Brook?” Law asked, stepping forward. “You couldn’t have known we’d come for him.”

Doflamingo grinned from ear to ear, “Dear,” Doflamingo chewed out his words, “Of course you’d come for him.” Doflamingo shrugged his broad shoulders, “He saved the two of you from the fire.”

“He did?”

“Where’s little Luffy?” Doflamingo questioned, placing his palms together. “Upstairs?”

“No.”

Doflamingo laughed again, “Don’t be a liar. I hate liars.”

It was Law’s turn to smile, “Don’t worry about anyone else. I’m the one who’s going to kill you.” Law took another step forward, “I think you always knew it would come to this…”

“I knew you’d try,” Doflamingo breathed out. “But you and I see very different results.”

“Fuck you…” Law spat angrily.

Doflamingo chuckled darkly, “I made you.”

Law sneered, “So?”

“So I _own_ you,” Doflamingo explained. “You’re _mine_ to do with as I please. I can dispose of you whenever and however I want. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Law laughed loudly, “You think you can kill me?! I welcome the attempt. Please. Please show me how you intend to do it.”

“I never said ‘kill’,” Doflamingo replied with an eerie smile. “Oh, I don’t want to kill you, Law. I just want to make you suffer. You might even say I enjoy it…”

“The disrespect!” Law spat, shaking his head in outrage.

“Oh, you’ll get over it,” Doflamingo teased. He sat back, leaning against the wall. “Why don’t you go ahead and call Luffy down here. You know you’ll need him.”

“You’re alone,” Law replied simply. “I can handle you just fine.”

Doflamingo exhaled heavily, “I’m having a really shitty week, Law. You shouldn’t press your luck.”

“Oh, has this week been hard on you?” Law mocked. “Bless your heart.”

Doflamingo stood up, reaching his full, impressive height. He smirked in amusement, “Good, Law. I like it better when you have spunk.”

“Fuck you…”

“Law?”

Law closed his eyes before calling out, “I’m busy. You guys go ahead.”

“What’s going on?” Luffy called down.

“Don’t worry your pretty, little head, LUF,” Doflamingo replied, “I’ll come see you next.”


	58. Book: Hunger: V

Luffy sat up, his face drawn tight with worry, “Oh shit. It’s Doflamingo.”

“What’s a Doflamingo?” Usopp whispered.

“Doflamingo Donquixote,” Marco explained. “President and founder of The D Foundation.”

“Well shit. It’s Doflamingo,” Nami whispered, clutching the hem of Usopp’s shirt in her thin hands. “What do we do now?”

“Luffy, we don’t have time for this,” Ace realized, exhaling heavily. “You need to be outside and waiting when the evac vehicle arrives.”

“Law!” Luffy called down. “We don’t have time for that. We need to go.”

“He’s…” Brook murmured, his mandible slapping noisily as he spoke. “Incredibly strong… I don’t know what he…” Brook suddenly gasped, rolling over to his side. “Mister Law…”

“Can you hear me, Law?!” Luffy pressed.

“I heard ya,” Law replied. “And I told you to go on ahead.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Luffy refused.

“Who would you leave instead?” Law questioned. “We’re not all getting out of here.”

“You’re wrong,” Luffy argued. “We will.”

“Law is right, well, mostly right,” Doflamingo drawled, snickering darkly. “None of them will make it out alive. You and Law will be reunited with Teach and spend the rest of your little lives in a lab beneath my feet.”

“I’ll never do that again,” Luffy declared. “I’m no one’s lab rat.”

“You’re wasting time, Luffy,” Law warned. “This house is burning to the ground and you’ve got a ride to catch.”

“Zoro,” Luffy barked, turning to the others. “Take Sanji.” Luffy disconnected the IV, ripping it from his flesh impatiently. “Ace, Marco, get them to the ride. We’ll be there.”

“No,” Ace refused, shaking his head. “Nope. Fuck no.”

“Yes.” Luffy insisted, pushing his finger against Ace’s vest. “They’re in the way here. Law and I… we… we’ll get there.”

“Let me stay with you,” Zoro interjected, adjusting Sanji in his arms.

“I don’t like this-”

“Yeah, Luffy, this seems-”

“Everyone shut up and trust me!” Luffy shouted.

“Luffy, I can’t just walk off when you’re in danger,” Ace refused, chewing on his bottom lip. “I have to make sure you’re safe. I have to get you out. I c-”

“The field in front of the mansion,” Luffy murmured, patting Ace’s shoulder affectionately. “I’ll be there. Make sure you’re there too.” Luffy grinned, “You’ve got an important job. I can’t be my best if I’m down there worried about everyone up here.”

“He’s not just a man…” Ace cautioned.

 

Luffy nodded slowly, “I know. That’s why I can’t leave Law.”

“Why don’t we shoot him in the head and grab Law and run for it? Hmmm?” Usopp whispered, leaning into Luffy closely. “It’s dark down there but I’m sure I could get it quick if I had some light.”

“No,” Luffy said flatly. “Now get the hell outta here so we have some room to move.”

“Come back,” Ace barked, punching his fist gently against Luffy’s shoulder. “Or I’ll beat your ass.”

“Don’t sacrifice yourself in some feeble attempt to be the hero,” Luffy retorted, punching his brother in return.

“Same, little idiot.”

“Luf,” Zoro groaned hesitantly.

“Don’t worry,” Luffy breathed out. “You’re gonna be stuck with me forever.”

Zoro smiled, “Yeah? Well, good. ‘Cause we’re a team.”

Luffy nodded, returning the smile, “Yeah.”

The floor unexpectedly dropped, as if sinking in on itself. And then Luffy was falling backward, like the ground was pulled out from under him. He hit the concrete, several other bodies falling beside him. He hit hard. For several seconds he was afraid he might vomit. The impact made his head spin and his neck tense. He rolled over with a grunt, looking through the dusty darkness for the others.

“What the heck just happened?” Luffy asked aloud.

“Franky, you motherfucker!” Zoro barked, kicking out from under a pile of rubble. “You broke the damn floor!”

“Now I don’t even have to go anywhere,” Doflamingo interjected. “You’ve all come to me.”

“Luffy!” Ace shouted from above. “Are you guys alright?!”

Luffy didn’t respond immediately. He pulled himself into a sitting position, his arms crossed over his chest. A stream of blood dripped from his nose, dribbling down his chin. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah,” Zoro said simply.

“Yeah,” Nami whispered. “I think so.”

“Who all fell?” Chopper asked, standing up.

“We’re fine, Ace. Keep going,” Luffy called back.

“Na-a-aa-miiiii!” Usopp shrieked with panic, his face emerging at the top of the hole. “Are you alright?”

“Get me out of this hole, damn it!” Nami insisted, reaching out uselessly with her arms.

“Lemme get a rope,” Usopp began to formulate a plan. “And I’ll…”

“No.” Luffy refused. “Go on.”

“But!”

“No.” It was nonnegotiable.

“I’ll wait for you,” Usopp promised.

Nami smiled, shaking her head sadly, “Don’t. Just go. If you have the chance, take it.”

Usopp shook his head, “I’m waiting.”

“Well wait outside then!” Nami shouted. “Hold the tank or whatever is coming to save us and don’t let them leave until I’m on it! Hear me?!”

“I won’t leave you,” Usopp vowed.

Nami let out a sad, delirious laugh, “Just go, soldier boy. It’s okay.”

“What about Sanji?” Chopper asked, watching Zoro move the incapacitated man.

“That’s not our problem right now,” Law snapped, his eyes trained elsewhere.

Nami and Chopper turned, searching out what had Law and Luffy’s undivided attention and gaze. Their eyes settled on Doflamingo, still perched atop a crate. He smiled coolly, smacking a piece of chewing gum between his impeccably white teeth.

“I was starting to feel forgotten,” Doflamingo drawled. “I didn’t like it one bit.”

“This is the guy keeping us from our escape?” Nami asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Seems like it,” Chopper wheezed.

“Okay, well,” Nami breathed out, “Let’s just kill him.” She reached behind herself, pulling a pistol from the waistband of her pants. She slid the safety, clicking the magazine pointedly. “Bye-bye, asshole.” The bullet pierced directly between Doflamingo’s eyes. He slumped backward against the wall, an arc of blood and brains splattered behind him. Nami blew against the muzzle of the pistol proudly before returning it to her waistband. “And that’s how it’s done. Texas girls don’t play.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Law gasped, turning to look at Nami in disbelief.

“Thatt’a girl,” Zoro murmured appreciatively, nodding his head.

“Thank you, Thank you,” Nami gushed, curtsying. “You can all repay me with lavish gifts later on.”

“It was that easy?” Chopper said unsurely. “That man was a monster.”

“Come on,” Nami instructed, “Let’s get the hell outta here.”

“Wait.”

Nami looked at Luffy in confusion, “Wait for what? I’d rather outrun the fire.”

Luffy stared straight ahead, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “It’s not over.”

“What are y-?” But Law didn’t have to wonder for long. He spun around in shock, watching as Doflamingo sat up.

Doflamingo dragged a long, noisy breath. He licked his lips, his fingers wiping through the blood that dripped down his forehead and nose. He leaned forward, his face splitting with a menacing smile.

“Whaaaat? No way! What the fuck is that?!” Nami screamed, diving behind Zoro.

Law’s face twisted through several emotions. He staggered backward, his hand raising in an accusatory gesture, “You! I don’t… You… But…” Law shook his head angrily, “This doesn’t make any fucking sense.”

“It makes total sense,” Luffy snarled.

“What’s going on?” Zoro whispered. “What’s this mean?”

Doflamingo chuckled darkly. He leaned back, his legs spreading far apart, “It means I’m immortal, my little dears.”

“But you’re not a D,” Chopper snapped. “And you’re not one of my kind either…”

“I think we should get out of here,” Nami suggested feebly.

“How did you do it?” Luffy asked, chewing on his skin until his lip bled.

“Is it the time for this conversation?” Doflamingo questioned, humored.

Luffy scoffed, “Yeah. Now or never. You’re not leaving this place.”

“I love your confidence but it is terribly juvenile and misplaced…” Doflamingo said, clasping his enormous hands together. “I’m going to kill all of you. Especially, you, bitch,” Doflamingo spat, rubbing his head. “That fucking hurt.”

“Oh, God, I’m gonna die,” Nami cried, clutching Zoro’s shirt. “I’m gonna die.”

“So, talk,” Law muttered bitterly. “Why are you like us?”

“Oh, I’m not like you,” Doflamingo shook his head. “I’m better.”

Law’s jaw tightened, “How so?”

“I spent billions of dollars and over a decade fine tuning your blood until it was truly profitable for me.”

“Because making us into weapons wasn’t enough?” Luffy censured.

“Don’t be stupid, that was simply a lucrative plus,” Doflamingo explained. “Why the hell would we use dead people to develop weapons? The study was always about prolonging life.” Doflamingo smirked, “Caesar is a piece of shit, but as you can see, he’s a damn genius.”

“Don’t be coy, just tell us what you did,” Law said.

“Go ahead and monologue,” Zoro barked. “We’re nosey, we’ll wait.”

“Oh, goodie, story time then,” Doflamingo teased, his face splitting even wider apart.

“It began when a protein was injected into a sample of cadavers.” Doflamingo began to explain, “Science-y stuff and all that. It isn’t my forte.” Doflamingo stood up, his head nearly grazing the ceiling. “One of the subjects, LAW…”

“Skip to the parts we don’t know,” Law hissed.

“LAW was special. He died of some shitty third-world disease,” Doflamingo continued, undeterred. “Some disgusting thing where you literally fall apart…” Doflamingo stepped toward Sanji, still lying on the ground. “Like this guy right here, actually.”

“Do you know how to fix him then?” Luffy asked, his eyes glittering.

“Ah, I don’t. Sorry. I told you, I don’t do the science-y stuff. But he’s gonna die and it will be excruciatingly painful; that I can tell you,” Doflamingo replied. “And that’s enough out of you! No more interruptions or I simply won’t tell you anything else. Do I get a monologue or not?”

“Who else?”

Doflamingo looked at Law, “’Who else’ what?”

“Who else has this other serum? This immortality serum?” Law clarified. “I have a hit list and I’ll be very disappointed if I can’t knock a few of you motherfuckers out.”

“Naturally, a few of us have taken it,” Doflamingo avoided giving a specific answer. “But it was exceptionally difficult to create…” Doflamingo paused a moment, deep in thought, “It’s not something we could just give out to anyone…”

“So Daddy Vinsmoke and Caesar too, then?” Law realized, shaking his head. “Damn.”

“Too bad… you couldn’t… afford to… give it to… Vergo…” Everyone turned, looking down at Sanji in surprise. He was finally awake, leaning on his arms to keep himself up. He pulled the needle from his arm, tossing the tubing behind him.

“Stay down,” Doflamingo warned. “You’re already dead. It doesn’t have to get messy.”

“Sanji,” Luffy sighed with visible relief, “You’re awake.”

“Where’re the others?” Sanji wondered.

“They went ahead,” Nami answered. “They’re fine.”

“Let’s get this over with,” Zoro growled. “So we can join them.”

“Are you all gonna attack at once or…?” Doflamingo drawled. “Should I start? How are we doing this?”

“Such an ass,” Law hissed.

“You know you adore me, dear.”

“Luffy.”

“Yes?”

Law closed his eyes before replying, “Your friends are down here. If I reset again, I-”

 “Oh no, you’re at your limit?” Doflamingo mocked. “Already? You didn’t save yourself for me?”

“It’ll be okay,” Luffy maintained.

“I’m tired of being spoken over and ignored,” Doflamingo pouted. He pulled out a revolver and switched off the safety, “I’m just gonna kill ya.”

“Have fun with that,” Zoro snarled. “You’re not the only hard to kill motherfucker in this room.”

“Be quiet,” Chopper chastised sharply, “ _You_ can die, idiot.”

“We shouldn’t be down here!” Nami croaked worriedly.

“How long can you last?” Law murmured, taking off his torn jacket. He tossed the jacket aside, as if settling into someone’s cozy living room. “Everyone has a limit.”

“You can’t outlast me, dear,” Doflamingo retorted with a smirk.

“No, most definitely not,” Law agreed. “But I’ll bet Luffy can.”

“You don’t get it,” Doflamingo sighed mockingly. “I’m not like you, I’m better. I don’t have to worry about messy resets.” Doflamingo fired suddenly, piercing Law through the abdomen. Nami and Chopper screamed, nearly covering the agonizing hiss escaping through Law’s lips. “I don’t have your disease, Law. I never have.”

Law gasped for air, his hands clutching at his stomach. Blood seeped through his fingers, spilling over and onto the floor. He coughed violently, blood spraying past his pink-stained teeth. “You fuckin’ son of a bitch…” Law choked out, dropping to one knee.  “The stomache?”

“Why aim for the head? It just ends your suffering faster,” Doflamingo replied. “This is better.”

“You’re a piece of shit,” Luffy growled, jumping to his feet. “I’m gonna knock your damn teeth out!” Luffy dropped to the floor, a bullet striking his kneecap. He roared with anger, rolling back onto both feet. “Oh, I’m really gonna-”

“I can do this all day,” Doflamingo taunted, firing again. This time the bullet tore through the top of Luffy’s foot and through the back of his heel.

“Jesus! What do we do?!” Nami shouted, holding her pistol in her shaking hands.

“Oh, yeah,” Doflamingo murmured, as if just remembering the others were there. He turned slowly, raising the gun, “Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo…”

“Don’t you dare!” Luffy shouted, charging forward on his badly injured leg.

Doflamingo fired in rapid succession. Luffy staggered forward, choking on a mouthful of blood. He wrestled with the enormous man, fighting for control of the pistol. It took a moment before Doflamingo realized Luffy’s intention. Luffy forced his finger through the trigger, emptying the magazine into his own body. Doflamingo clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Annoying little brat.”

Luffy snickered weakly, a smile on his bloody lips. He released his grip on the gun and immediately collapsed. He was twitching uncontrollably before he even hit the floor. And then suddenly he was motionless and silent, his blood pooling in a wide circle around him.

Doflamingo tossed his empty weapon behind him. He looked from Law dying on the floor to Luffy dead beneath him. He smirked nastily, “Should I wait for them to reset or go ahead and kill you all now?”

“I have a question,” Sanji announced, waving his hand in gesture.

“Yes?”

“I’m dying. Why?”

Doflamingo seemed surprised by the question. He frowned for the slightest moment before speaking, “You were too weak to tolerate Law’s blood. His blood is what’s killing you.” Doflamingo took a slight pause, “If you hadn’t have been inoculated against the virus then… well… you’d probably be alive tomorrow.”

“There’s nothing we can do?” Nami questioned.

“He’ll be dead and cold by morning,” Doflamingo responded flatly. “But so will you, dear.”

“You said you didn’t have his ‘disease’,” Sanji pressed desperately, “What does that mean?”

“Amber Lead,” Doflamingo answered, waving his arm in dismissal. “The serum I was injected with was not contaminated. Why so curious?”

“Watch out!” Sanji yelled kicking Zoro to the side roughly.

Chopper smashed through the room, narrowly missing where Nami and Sanji were still located. He shook his massive, bestial head, charging forward with his unavoidable antlers. He crashed into Doflamingo and kept going until his horns were stuck into the wall behind them; pinning Doflamingo through his shoulders.

“Aghhhhh…” Doflamingo groaned. He gripped at the antlers impaling him, pushing back hard against Chopper’s force. He managed to budge Chopper several inches, freeing himself from the tips of his attacker’s antlers. “I’ll have your head on my wall, little reindeer.”

“Get Nami up,” Sanji ordered Zoro. “It’s too dangerous.”

Zoro nodded, “Come on, Nami…”

“I can’t go up there alone!” Nami hissed, shaking her head in refusal. “Who knows who or what is up there!”

“Go with her Zoro.”

Zoro spun around, looking Luffy up and down. His body was smeared with his own blood. His remaining clothes were badly tattered. He looked like a revenant. He looked wild and unreachable.

“I wanna stay and hel-”

Chopper screeched with rage as Doflamingo began to grapple with him, nearly tossing him over onto his back by his antlers. Sanji spoke next, “Take her and get out of here.”

“What about you?” Zoro questioned.

Sanji shook his head, “Dead by morning, you heard him.”

“Well it ain’t morning yet,” Zoro argued, “And besides, that guy isn’t a scientist or a doctor and-” Zoro was knocked to the ground. He rolled over onto his back just in time for a set of teeth to lock onto his forearm. Law tore at his flesh, his yellow eyes blinded by confusion. Zoro punched Law in the head roughly, “Sorry, Law.”

“Zoro!” Nami cried out. “You’re hurt.”

Zoro shook his head, “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

“Are we leaving Sanji? Really?” Nami asked worriedly.

Zoro nodded his head, “Yes.”

“Why?!” Nami gasped.

Zoro shook his head sadly, “Cause if I know him, he’s thought of something…”

“Law’s behind you!” Nami warned, raising her pistol.

“Don’t waste the bullets,” Zoro barked, grabbing Nami and hoisting her up onto his shoulders, “Just climb.” Zoro shoved Nami as high as he could manage. She was barely off his shoulders before Law was tearing at him. Zoro murmured apologetically before elbowing Law in the face. “I’m going ahead,” Zoro groaned, pulling himself up with his arms. “You’d better follow soon.”

“Zoro…” Sanji called out.

“Yeah?” Zoro replied, returning to the edge of the hole.

“Wait for them, they’ll come,” Sanji breathed out.

“Of course I’ll wait for them!” Zoro snapped.

Sanji swallowed thickly before repeating, “Wait for them. You can’t leave them.”

Zoro nodded, smiling slightly, “Yeah, I’ll wait. You come too.”


	59. Book: Goodbyes and See You Laters: I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. I've been busy with school and having health problems and then we lost family members and a cat... it's been hard. I appreciate your patience and support.  
> I will NEVER abandon this story. Have no fear.  
> Gratefully,  
> YamatosSenpai

**Part XI: Goodbyes and See You Laters**

_“What’s it like?” Luffy wondered aloud, his legs kicking back and forth youthfully._

_“What’s what like?” Teach grumbled. A smile crossed across his face and suddenly he cackled, “Oh God! Is the baby finally old enough for the talk?! You wanna know?”_

_Luffy smiled in confusion before clarifying, “When you don’t come back right away,” Luffy questioned Law. “What’s it like?”_

_“Oh, that!” Teach complained, shaking his head. “Good luck getting an answer out of_ him _.”_

_Law was lying on the floor of their cell. He was opposite the others, putting as much distance as possible between them. He gave no indication that he’d heard the question and Luffy had almost given up hope when he finally replied. “It’s scary.”_

_Teach snorted, “Scary? Yeah, that’s for us, psycho. No one’s trying to eat you…”_

_Luffy sat up, his large eyes blinking innocently, “What can we do to help?”_

_Law sighed, draping a slender arm over his face, “Help? How can you help me? Aren’t we all in here together?”_

_“Worry about yourself,” Teach warned, slapping Luffy on the back roughly._

_“When it’s scary,” Luffy continued, ignoring Teach completely. “What can I do?”_

_“The only thing you need to do is stay out of my way,” Law snapped._

_It was Luffy’s turn to laugh, “Okay, because we have so much room here.”_

_“Law’s weak,” Teach barked. “His brain is fried. You and I, Luf, we’re gonna survive, I can feel it…” Teach pat Luffy’s shoulder affectionately, “I think we’re alike.”_

_“Don’t ever say that again,” Law hissed. “Luffy isn’t like you in any way.”_

_Teach chuckled darkly, “Don’t.”_

_“Don’t what?” Law challenged, sitting up._

_“Don’t start with me or I’ll snap your skinny little neck,” Teach warned._

_“You’d have to get off your fat ass,” Law taunted._

_“Stop!” Luffy commanded angrily. “I just wanted to know some things, not start a fight.”_

_“Yeah, well, we’re disappointing on all counts,” Law murmured._

_“Golden Boy Ace is gone. You’re stuck with us,” Teach barked. “And we’re not gonna coddle you. Law doesn’t have a soul and I ain’t got a fuck left to give…”_

_“Why’d you have to go and mention_ him _?!” Law snarled._

_“Do you think he’s scared?” Luffy suddenly asked._

_“What?” Law shook his head in confusion._

_“Do you think it’s scary where Ace is?” Luffy explained, his brows knit together with worry. “You disappear all the time. Is he in the same place? Is he scared?”_

_“He’s dead. He’s fucking dead. The end. All gone!” Teach roared, shoving Luffy down to the floor roughly. He shook Luffy by the shoulders, pressing his face into the cement, “Get it in your fucking skull. He’s done with this shit.”_

_“Why are you so angry, Teach?” Law asked, his yellow eyes glowing. He rolled onto his knees, his fingers flexing against the concrete below him. “Let him up.”_

_“I’m tired of it,” Teach snapped. “He wants to know if Ace made it to Heaven or something… he wants to know what’s beyond this place. And it’s nothing! There’s nothing waiting for us! For him! Nothing! We are cursed! Aren’t you terrified?! Luffy! Aren’t you terrified? Do you use your fucking head? If you did you’d worry about yourself, not the dead!”_

_“Are you scared, Teach?” Luffy asked, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Teach gripped Luffy’s skull and pressed with tremendous force. Law scrambled forward his thin fingers wrapping around Teach’s thick wrist, “Don’t.”_

_“He’ll get back up,” Teach snapped._

_Law nodded slowly, “Yeah. But it still hurts him.”_

_“Good,” Teach exhaled._

_“What’s… af-ter… this?” Luffy asked with great effort._

_“More of the same,” Teach spat._

_“Let him up,” Law ordered, his fingers turning white around Teach’s arm._

_“What do you see, Law?” Luffy continued with desperation. “Have you seen Ace?”_

_“Ace isn’t there,” Law answered quickly. “Just drop it.”_

_“What scares you?” Luffy pressed._

_“Let him go, Teach,” Law growled. “I mean it.”_

_Teach laughed, “You’re gonna make me?”_

_“What scares you?!” Luffy shouted loudly, pushing up off the floor unexpectedly. He folded neatly onto his knees and turned, watching as Teach lowered his hand in surprise. “What’s in there? Where do you go?”_

_“You think he knows?!” Teach whispered. “He’s fucking out of his mind, Luf. He doesn’t even know who he is when he gets like that…”_

_“I don’t believe that,” Luffy argued quietly. “I see it. He’s still in there. Somewhere.”_

_“Luffy, it’s…” Law trailed off, sighing deeply. “It’s… It’s like in the beginning.”_

_“The beginning?” Luffy repeated unsurely._

_“It’s chaos,” Law finally continued, “It’s like waking up for the first time, over and over again.”_

_“What do you mean?” Teach asked, suddenly interested._

_“It’s the freezer all over again,” Law murmured. “Thousands of voices are speaking all at once. People are screaming. Dying. Running. I can taste their fear.”_

_“You’re in the freezer?” Luffy questioned._

_“No, no, it’s_ like _that. Waking up and suddenly everyone is attacking and eating or bleeding and dying,” Law explained. “And I’m there in the middle. I’m neither one nor the other. I’m different, I’m something else…” Law wiped his face slowly, “When I have a bad reset, I’m just stuck there. I’m watching everything crash and burn and can’t do anything.”_

_“Yeah, well,” Teach muttered, “You certainly eat a lot of people for not being able to do anything.”_

_“So, what’s it like for you then?” Law asked, ignoring Teach. “When you go into the water coffin and come out like me?” Law’s yellow eyes met Luffy’s, “You’ve never eaten anyone. How?”_

_“I don’t know,” Luffy admitted. “But it doesn’t feel like that to me. It feels like…” Luffy paused in thought, “I just think about you guys. I think about Ace too. I think about the people I don’t wanna hurt.”_

_“Oh fucking gross,” Teach complained._

_Law smiled sadly, “I’m glad it works for you.” Law looked down, his thick lashes fluttering against his bronze cheeks, “I wish I had that self-control.”_

_“The only time Luffy and self-control will be uttered in the same sentence,” Teach joked. “Look, I’ve eaten people. But fuck them. I’m not human anymore. They’re on the food chain now. Fuck ‘em for makin’ us with a taste for human flesh. Dumbasses.”_

_“I’ll help you,” Luffy said softly, ignoring Teach. “You’re not bad Law. You’re not weak.”_

_“You can’t help me,” Law replied, turning back toward his self-imposed isolation space, “Killing is my nature. You’re a good person. I don’t have that sort of heart. I can’t just pretend to put others first. It doesn’t work that way.”_

_Luffy smiled, “I believe in you. You can do it.”_

_Law sighed heavily, “For fuck’s sake, Luffy, it’s a lost cause.”_

_Luffy snickered, “No you’re not.”_

When Law woke he was on the floor. His body ached. He smacked his lips together uneasily, tasting blood. He let out a grunt, heaving his unnaturally heavy body onto his hands and knees. Blood spilled past his lips, spraying on the cement like a fountain. He blinked his bloodshot yellow eyes slowly, “What…?”

“Luf-fy,” a small voice squeaked out weakly. “Needs… help…”

Law sat up on his knees immediately, sobering. They were still in the storage room, beneath the collapsed hallway. Chopper had spoken, but he was in terrible shape. His small, human body lay broken against a pile of rubble. Two bloody antlers were still lodged in the wall opposite them. Zoro and Nami were gone. Sanji was still alive; still conscious. He panted heavily, leaning against the wall for support. He looked exhausted and overwhelmed, and somehow, in worse shape than before. Finally, Law spotted Luffy.

Doflamingo had Luffy hoisted into the air by his throat. He squeezed violently, watching the poor young man squirm. Luffy’s legs kicked wildly, his entire body thrashing for freedom. Luffy clawed at Doflamingo’s hand in desperation, his eyes bulging with effort.

 _How long have I been out? What’s happened? Whose blood is in my mouth?_ Law had a dozen questions he wanted to ask. He asked none of them. “Let him go,” Law snarled as he scrambled onto his feet.

“Ah, dear, you’re awake,” Doflamingo cooed, snapping Luffy’s neck with a single hand. He tossed Luffy’s corpse at Law, hitting him and sending him crashing back to the floor. “It’s time to leave, get your trash.”

Law was momentarily distracted by the expression on Luffy’s face. His features were naturally so soft and delicate. His beige skin, usually impeccable, was marred with bruises and scrapes. One of his eyes was swollen shut. His lip had been pierced by a broken tooth. Blood pooled on Law’s chest, dripping from Luffy’s mouth, nose and ears.

Law rolled over, placing Luffy on the ground as gently as possible. He climbed back to his feet and turned, glowering at Doflamingo with as much hatred as he could muster. “This fight doesn’t seem to be going anywhere.”

“He… keeps get-ting… up…” Sanji spat, leaning even more of his weight against the wall.

“Can’t you just go find a hole and die?” Law sighed. “No one wants you here.”

“Tick tock,” Doflamingo taunted. “How long do you think the evac will wait for you?”

“Until Luffy gets there,” Law replied, arching a brow. “I don’t think anyone gives a shit about regular ol’ humans.”

“And who’s leading the evac? A friend of yours?” Doflamingo questioned. “Who in the world cares what happens to lab experiments?”

“You act like you haven’t staked your entire life on us,” Law sneered.

“I haven’t. You’d be surprised just how far the D Foundation has branched out.”

“Law,” Luffy murmured. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Law barked, his eyes still locked onto Doflamingo.

“I didn’t get much done while you were gone,” Luffy answered. “My bad.”

“Did you cause him a copious amount of pain?” Law pressed.

Luffy shrugged, “Yeah, probably. I think we’re about even on kills, though.”

Law nodded in approval, “That is all I ask. I want him to suffer.”

“Why don’t all three of you come at me at once?” Doflamingo taunted. “Maybe then we can actually get somewhere…”

“You’re not immortal, pretty boy,” Law snapped, turning to scold Sanji. “Sit… this …out…” Law trailed off. For several terrifying seconds he thought that Sanji wasn’t breathing. The angle he rested against the wall, his legs splayed under him, his body propped up unnaturally. He wasn’t dead; yet. Law turned away in frustration, “Luffy, your friend is…”

Luffy nodded, “We need to finish this quick. We have to get him to a hospital.” Luffy slammed his fists against his chest, “The two of us can do it. I know we can. Together.”

“Three strikes and you’re out, Law,” Doflamingo warned, chuckling darkly. “You’re just wasting everyone’s time.”

“How long is his reset time?” Law asked Luffy, hoping for a weakness to exploit.

Luffy smiled nervously, “So far, it’s pretty instant.” Luffy scratched his cheek, “He’s reset about twelve times and nothing…”

“I told you, I’m better than you,” Doflamingo sighed. “This building is on fire. The entire world is burning, for that matter. Just come along with me like good boys.”

“Together,” Law decided, nodding at Luffy. “We’re gonna tear him apart. Try to reset quickly without your head attached, mother fucker.”

“Should I just lean down then?” Doflamingo asked with a smirk. “So you can reach?”

Luffy moved first. He was inhuman with his movements, almost reptilian the way he scaled up Doflamingo and around him. His hands twisted around Doflamingo’s neck, squeezing with full force. The bone didn’t break immediately so Luffy was forced to keep choking the giant man.

It took Law a moment to realize that Luffy had begun his assault. He stepped forward, sweeping his long leg out to strike Doflamingo in the knees. He kicked roughly, a snarl of effort escaping his lips. Doflamingo slammed into the wall, pinning Luffy against the concrete and his large form.

 It was monotonous. Luffy would squeeze, Law would kick, and Doflamingo would roll his enormous body backward until he was free. Then Doflamingo would attack, Luffy would take the brunt of the assault, sparing Law, and Law would catch Luffy’s body before it reset. It was monotonous; the same thing, over and over and over again.

“This is tedious,” Doflamingo murmured, exhaustion finally cracking the surface of his features. This time he didn’t wait for Law’s sweeping kick, instead he thrust himself backward sharply, impaling Luffy on the set of antlers stuck in the wall.  He leaned forward, easily scooping Law’s wrist into a single, gargantuan hand, “We’re leaving.”

“Luf-” Law hissed, his thin fingers scratching uselessly at Doflamingo’s.

“Don’t worry, he’ll catch up,” Doflamingo snarled, dragging Law behind him. “He won’t let us get too far…”

“I… can’t… let… you…” Sanji panted, inching along the wall toward the opening, “Leave… here…”

“Vinsmoke, please,” Doflamingo chirped dismissively.

“Sanji, stay out of it,” Law warned.

But Sanji ignored them both. He pushed off from the wall and staggered into the open space of the floor. He seemed as if he might crash to the ground, but eventually he steadied himself. He laughed, strange and low, fishing a cigarette out from his pants pocket. The cigarette was broken, curved comically downward. He lit it anyway.

“Those things’ll kill ya,” Doflamingo teased.

Sanji smiled halfheartedly and gave a shrug, “Hardly matters now, does it?”

“Move,” Law demanded, pushing ahead of Doflamingo to block Sanji.

“You’re letting him take you,” Sanji exhaled, smoke shooting from his nose. “Do something.”

The words stung. Sanji was right. Law was tired. Exhausted; mentally, emotionally, physically exhausted. But he wasn’t defeated. Doflamingo wasn’t defeated either. Law stood between the two blondes, ignoring the uncomfortable tension on his wrist. “Mister Vinsmoke,” Law whispered coolly, “Move.”

Sanji grimaced at the use of his surname. He mumbled something around his broken cigarette, something too quiet to be heard. Suddenly he grinned, his handsome face and blue eyes lighting up. He chuckled to himself, dragging a shaky hand through his blonde hair.

“What’s so funny, dear?” Doflamingo asked, pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Sanji.

“You’ll laugh too, in a minute,” Sanji said simply, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

“Will I?” Doflamingo asked, his voice deceptively cheery.

“Oh, yeah,” Sanji promised, staggering weakly as he spoke. “It’s funny.”

Doflamingo spit a mouthful of blood onto the back of Law. Blood spewed from his mouth and from the wounds in his lower abdomen. For several seconds he stared down at his body in shock. He released his grip on Law’s wrist, his hand fluttering confusedly to the tip of the object protruding through him. It took him several seconds to realize he’d been gored.

The antler unexpectedly thrust further into him. He gripped the tip with bloody hands, “You stupid little reindeer…” Doflamingo gnashed his teeth, “I’ll break your neck.”

But Chopper was still lying down in the rubble. With the appearance of a small child he was curled into a fetal position, his body aching. His eyes were wide, his nose twitched, and finally a smile broke out across his youthful face.

“I caught up…” Luffy growled, pushing the blood soaked antler further into Doflamingo’s body.

It was a bizarre sight. Luffy, still impaled by two antlers, had gored Doflamingo on the end of one of them. He pulled the antler through his own body, blood spilling onto the floor. Blood poured freely from his mouth, dripping down his chin unchecked. With a final pull he finally yanked one of the antlers from his body, piercing it further into Doflamingo in front of him.

Doflamingo pushed back, doing his best to force the antler back the way it came. He snarled furiously, spitting mouthful after mouthful of blood onto the floor. “You… little…”

Law grabbed the bloody tip of the antler and held tightly, “No you don’t…”

Doflamingo suddenly burst into laughter, “You’re right, Sanji. This is hilarious…” Doflamingo struck out, slamming Law in the side of the head. He spun around and reached for Luffy, but Luffy was faster. Luffy smashed his small body against Doflamingo’s piercing him with the second antler.

Doflamingo and Luffy stood front to front, panting heavily. Luffy bled greatly, his blood splashing against the ground like a fountain. Doflamingo gripped the second antler, the one still impaled through Luffy, and he pushed forcefully. Luffy cried out, fighting back against Doflamingo’s movement desperately.

“Back and forth,” Doflamingo murmured. “Back and forth.” Doflamingo frowned, “And it’s getting hot in here.”

“We’re gonna burn to death in here,” Chopper interjected, wiping sweat from his brow.

“I can’t let you out of this room,” Luffy challenged, struggling to hold the antler in place.

“You’re willing to die to slow me down?” Doflamingo asked. “Because that’s all you’ll manage, LUF.”

“There’s nothing to be done,” Law groaned, rushing behind Luffy. He shoved the end of the antler, attempting to free Luffy. It gored Luffy violently as it moved and Luffy began to twitch. “Damn it!”

“Hurry before he resets,” Sanji breathed, hurrying to help Law. “Push!”

“I am pushing,” Law muttered anxiously.

Luffy let out an agonized cry as he reset. His legs shook and gave out, forcing his weight onto the antler and Doflamingo. “Shit,” Sanji barked. “Before the next one…”

“Guys,” Chopper panicked, “Smoke.”

“I’m nervous enough as it is!” Sanji snapped. “I don’t need to know how close the fucking fire is…”

“Get over here and help us, stupid raccoon,” Law snapped.

Chopper puffed up indignantly and pulled himself onto his knees, “I’m not a damn raccoon!”

“We don’t care what the hell you are,” Sanji rasped. “Just help us.”

“Give me a minute,” Chopper wheezed.

“We don’t have a minute!”

“Luffy, hang on,” Sanji whispered, his cigarette bouncing. “Hold… on…”

“We’re so fucking stupid,” Law growled, struggling to free Luffy. “All we can do is run away?” Law shook his head angrily, “All those years thinking we were special…”

“He’s resetting,” Sanji murmured, his hands slippery with Luffy’s blood.

“Get him off, get him off…” Law demanded.

Luffy gasp loudly as he reset. He looked up, up, up, at Doflamingo. For a moment he was confused, unsure of his surroundings. He reached out and touched Doflamingo delicately, as if wondering if he was really there. And then he spewed blood.

“Come on, Luf,” Sanji pressed. “Almost there…”

“We can’t let him go…” Luffy heaved with effort.

“The house is burning to the ground. We gotta go,” Law explained.

“Luffy,” Chopper called out. “Break the antler!”

Luffy looked down at the antler that ran through him and into Doflamingo. Luffy blinked slowly, spitting blood onto the broken up floor. Luffy shook his head, “Leave me.”

“We’re not leaving you, dumbass,” Sanji snapped, his entire body shaking.

“We can’t stop him,” Luffy admitted. “I can’t let him leave this room… Zoro is…”

Sanji closed his yellowing eyes, “Luffy, please… for me… Let’s just go…”

“I can’t burn to death, I can’t…” Law snapped. “Now fucking help us help you!”

“Zoro trusted you to come back!” Chopper yelled, finally managing to pull himself to his feet.

Luffy grunted, “Fuck it hurts.”

“It’s almost out,” Sanji promised.

“It’s just so jagged…” Law murmured to himself.  “So many prongs…”

There was a loud crash and the floor above them came hurtling to the ground in a smoldering pile of rubble. The heat was intense and much of the rubble burst into spontaneous flames.

“Time’s up,” Doflamingo said, clicking his tongue. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Luffy’s hair. He held on tightly to Luffy’s hair and began to climb up.

“Wait! Wait!” Sanji cried out, losing his grip on the slippery antler.

“What are you…?” Law began to question, dropping to the floor as he lost hold of Luffy.

“You can all burn to death, for all I care,” Doflamingo spat. “You’ve all really pissed me off…”

“Luffy…” Chopper squeaked, running up the mound of rubble to give chase.

“Chopper, wait…” Law hissed. “I need help with Sanji.”

“But!” Chopper cried out, “He’s taking Luffy!”

Law watched Doflamingo disappear onto the next floor, taking Luffy along with him. “It’s okay,” Law realized. “He’s taking him outside. He doesn’t want to get caught in the fire either.”

“We’ve… gotta follow… them…” Sanji gasped, choking on the thick black smoke.

Chopper nodded, “Yeah. We’re getting the heck outta here too.”


	60. Book: Goodbyes and See You Laters: II

“Super, it’s you,” Franky grumbled. “Of fuckin’ course it’d be you…”

“We’re here to help,” Sabo announced, searching faces quickly. “Where are the Ds?”

Ace licked his lips, shaking a hand through his shaggy brown hair, “They’re coming.”

Sabo arched a pale brow, “You’re not together?”

Marco shrugged, “There was a complication.”

“Must be a hell of a complication for you to show up without your guarantee of survival…” Dragon barked, his dark eyes sharp.

“Well, it’s not like ya’ll would just fly outta here and leave us to die!” Usopp joked. The Revolutionary Army was silent and Usopp had his resounding answer. They would leave them there to die if Luffy and Law didn’t make it back in time. Usopp chuckled nervously, “Alrighty then… I guess I’ll just, uh… be quiet.”

“It’s so calm,” Robin murmured, watching the flames engulf the mansion. “It’s like there’s not a soul left inside.”

Zoro cleared his throat, “He’ll be here.”

“But if he isn’t,” Dragon interjected. “We have no reason to take you anywhere. You’re free to go. No one should be after you if you don’t have the Ds with you.”

“Free to go, huh?” Nami sighed. “I for one am astounded by your generosity.”

“Germa and the D Foundation want you dead,” Koala explained. “We are being generous.”

“Wait a motherfuckin’ second there, little girl…” Franky began to roar. “I believe this whole motherfuckin’ thing is because you and your squinty eyed motherfucker of a lead-”

“Shut up!” Zoro barked.

“I don’t care who the fuck he is, I-”

“No, someone’s coming out…” Zoro breathed, taking an involuntary step forward.

“Who is it?” Robin gasped, clutching at her throat.

“Come on Luffy… come on Luffy… come on Luffy…” Nami chanted under her breath.

“And Chopper. That baby…” Robin added, covering her mouth with worry.

“And Sanji. He was in such sad shape…” Nami added.

“Oh, sweet Jesus. Guide Luffy and the others through the fire of eternal damnation, and, uh, literal fire, and bring them out here to safety… Oh Lord, please grant these assholes the spirit of compassion and let them save us…” Usopp stole a peek at Dragon. “Please…”

“Someone’s comin’ out,” Franky announced.

“Luffy?” Nami asked hopefully.

“Damn it,” Zoro groaned, dropping to the ground without warning. “It’s not him… It’s not…”

Sabo took a step back, his eyes darkening, “It’s Donquixote.”

“I thought he died in Houston?” Koala began to panic. “His escort vehicle was demolished!”

Dragon shook his head, “We’re moving out.”

“Wait,” Ace pleaded. “Wait…” Ace chased after Dragon in desperation. “Luffy will be here any minute.”

“I can’t risk the lives of my _mortal_ comrades,” Dragon replied simply. “I’m sure he would understand.” Dragon paused a moment before adding, “I will take you with us. As a kindness to him.”

“Oh thank God,” Usopp moaned.

“Fuck that!” Franky spat. “And fuck you too.”

“If you want to come with us, we’re leaving now,” Dragon explained, ignoring Franky’s outburst. “I won’t wait around for you.”

“Ah, damn it,” Usopp cursed. “We can’t leave Luffy…”

Nami shook her head sadly, “No. We can’t.”

“Wait,” Sabo called out. “Let me take out Donquixote.”

Dragon paused, watching Sabo from the corner of his eye, “I don’t know if that’s possible anymore.”

“Luuuuuuffy!” Zoro shouted, jogging across the lawn. “Luffy?!” Zoro was fast, closing a third of the distance in seconds, “Where are you?! Get your ass out here!” Zoro’s heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t see Doflamingo anymore. Where was he? Where was Luffy? “Luuuuuffy!”

“Zoro, where are you going?!?” Usopp called after him. “We need to stay together!”

“I’m going to find Luffy!” Zoro shouted.

“Well this is just a clusterfuck,” Ace groaned, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Franky pat his clothes nervously before turning to Robin, “Robbie, I have to-”

Robin nodded before Franky could even finish his thought, “I know. Be careful.”

Franky leaned down and kissed Robin quickly, “If I don’t come back…”

“You’ll come back, Francis.”

“I won’t come back without them.”

Robin nodded, closing her eyes tightly, “I know.”

“I’ll be back,” Franky called over his shoulder, running to catch up with Zoro.

“See you later!” Nami yelled back, her voice cracking.

“Wait, should he be the one going?” Marco questioned, looking around at the others. “He’s got one arm.”

“He knows how to use it,” Robin replied, tossing her long, black hair over her shoulder.

“We need to come up with a plan and fast,” Usopp explained, huddling close to the others. “If our getaway vehicle leaves without us, what are we going to do?”

“Run for our lives?” Nami suggested.

“We don’t know what kind of shape the others are in,” Robin reminded them, “Sanji didn’t look like he could run away the last time I saw him.”

“True. Damn it.” Usopp growled, brushing his hands over his unruly curls. “We could see if there are any of those armored trucks left…”

“Too easy to track,” Nami shot down. “We’ll get caught 15 miles down the road.”

“Keep thinking,” Ace encouraged, speaking lowly. “But I’ll die before I let them take off without Luffy.”

Robin rolled her eyes, “I don’t think they’d mind that threat.”

“We could take off by foot,” Usopp suggested. “And then take shelter at the nearest house. Get an ambulance to take Sanji…”

“The entire country is swarming with walking corpses,” Nami pointed out, “They’ll take one look at him and finish him off…”

“So what can we do?” Robin wondered aloud.

“Anyone really good with geography?” Marco asked suddenly.

“Uh, it depends, I guess,” Nami replied. “I’m pretty decent. Why do you ask?”

“Well, if we have to take off on foot, we could follow the swampland back to the river and-” Marco’s words were drowned out by the helicopter blades’ mighty whoosh.

“Uh, Ace, um, I think they’re leaving us…” Usopp panicked.

Sabo stood beside them, a radio in his hand, “They’re coming back.”

“Sure they are, buddy,” Ace murmured, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

“Why’d you stay?” Marco asked, eyeing the blonde with suspicion.

Sabo smiled tightly, “They’re coming back. I stayed to help.”

“Help with what?” Usopp asked, “The ‘help’ already ran inside…”

“We stand a better chance with him here,” Robin said stiffly.  

“A’ight,” Ace sighed, watching the helicopter disappear from view. “You got a plan to help us, rebel boy?”

“Don’t die,” Sabo instructed with a shrug. “The rest will sort itself out as we go.”

“Did you and Luffy spend a lot of time together, because that sounds like a Luffy plan…?” Usopp whispered.

Sabo smiled again, much more easily this time, “Not at all. I don’t really even know the dude…”

“Then why go to so much trouble?” Nami wondered, sharing a look with Usopp.

“I know Dragon,” Sabo said simply, nodding his golden head.

“We need cover,” Marco interrupted. He pointed toward one of the garages several hundred yards away. “I’m going for a look.”

“I’m coming too, I can’t just stand here,” Ace complained in frustration.

“No, you stay here,” Marco called back, “We don’t know what to expect on any fronts.”

“Even more reason not to go alone,” Sabo countered, arching a pale brow. “Losing even one of you is too risky.”

“Oh, yeah, no, I get it,” Marco murmured, “Me dying would be bad for you. I see. Sorry. My bad.”

“It’s okay,” Sabo replied, “Don’t be stupid again.”

“Is this guy for real?” Usopp mouthed, his eyes wide.

Nami smiled nervously, “I think so.”

“I’m still not sure why he stayed behind…” Usopp admitted.

“Because,” Sabo explained, “I would do anything to see Doflamingo Donquixote dead.”

“Including destroy an entire country of innocent people?” Robin shot back.

Sabo shrugged, “ _Complicit_ people.”

“Do you agree with everything your Revolutionary Army does?” Robin questioned calmly.

Sabo smiled guiltily, “I stayed behind, didn’t I?”

Meanwhile, Zoro had already made it to the front door of the mansion. Blood was pooling on the stoop, handprints smeared over the door and door jamb. The door was ajar, casting a small bit of sunshine into the foyer.

Zoro kicked the door against the wall sharply. It smacked loudly, the handle bouncing against the surface behind it. He peered inside, the scent of blood nearly overpowering. He scanned the entire area of visibility, seeing nothing but blood in the dimly lit entryway. Against his better judgement he shouted, “Luffy!” There was a shuffling at the end of the hall, almost like papers fluttering to the ground. “Luffy?” Zoro listened intently, focusing on the rhythmic slap of something landing against the marble. “Luf? Sanji?”

“Do you see him?” Franky panted, halting suddenly behind Zoro. He leaned against the doorframe, catching his breath, “Do you see that giant guy?” Franky inhaled deeply, “Wha’d’ya see, brother?”

“Shut up!” Zoro snapped, shaking his head. “I don’t fucking see anything yet.” Zoro waved his hand in gesture, “There’s a lot of trash on the floor and a shitload of blood, but I don’t see any sign of life…”

“Yeah, me neither,” Franky breathed, stepping closer to Zoro. “What’s that sound?”

“I don’t know, Franky, if you’d shut up for a second, maybe I could actually hear-” There was a loud shriek at the end of the foyer. A zombie staggered into view, his yellow eyes bulging grotesquely. He shrieked again, another two zombies appearing at his side.

Franky nodded, “Ah. I see. That makes sense.”

“Eh,” Zoro mumbled, “They look like the slow kind.”

“There’s a slow kind?” Franky mused, “As opposed to like the Luffy kind?”

“Luffy’s not a zombie, stupid.”

“He’s kinda a zombie…”

“No he’s not,” Zoro insisted, “I’ll take the left side, you take the right.”

“Super,” Franky nodded, pulling a pistol from his waistband, “But, uh, if ya think about it, he kinda is though.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Zoro growled, slashing through the first zombie expertly with his machete. “Luffy’s a dumbass but he’s not brainless…”

Franky’s laughter rumbled from his throat, “So you’re admitting he’s a special zombie?”

“What? No!” Zoro snapped, knocking another zombie backward with a kick. “Ya know what? Just stop talking to me. We need to be quiet and listen for the others…”

“Here’s some more,” Franky announced, nodding toward the end of the foyer. A dozen, maybe more, zombie guards had assembled, in various monstrous states of dismemberment and injury. “Kinda feels like they’ve come to greet us.”

“Which is odd,” Zoro realized, “Considering we just saw Doflamingo Donquixote coming from that direction.”

“So then where’d he go?” Franky asked, grunting with effort as he one-armed wrestled a zombie.

“Yeah,” Zoro said simply, deep in thought.

“This is super difficult,” Franky panted, “With one god damned arm.”

“Want me to use just one arm?” Zoro teased with a smirk. “For the sake of fairness?”

Franky forced an exaggerated laugh, “Super funny, brother…”

“Luffy!” Zoro called out again.

“Shhhh! Damn it!” Franky hushed harshly, “Don’t we have enough problems right now?”

“We can leave the second we find Luffy.”

“And Chopper and Sanji and Law…” Franky added.

Zoro smiled, arching his brow pointedly, “Sure.”

“This is a waste of time,” Franky complained, “We should just make some Molotov cocktails and send them flaming into Hell.”

“With what?” Zoro demanded, irritated. “We’re in an empty hallway-” Something wet and heavy dripped onto Zoro’s head. The fluid streamed down his forehead and nose and fell in droplets into the fabric of his shirt. Zoro wiped his head in disgust, “What the hell is that?” He stared down at the red smeared across his palm and fingers.

“Uh…” Franky murmured, his eyes narrowing into suspicious slits, “That looks like…”

Zoro and Franky gradually looked up. The high vaulted ceiling was broken. Blood was starting to pour over the ragged sides, spilling onto Zoro, Franky, the zombies, and the floor. The break in the ceiling was pitch black, looking more like a terrifying black hole in the sky than anything else.

“L-Luffy?” Zoro said softly, his head tilted upward.

“No one’s up there,” Franky decided. “Donquixote probably fell from there, stumbled outside and then scampered off… and, uh, bled to death…”

“Scampered off… uh, yeah… scampered off…” Zoro repeated unsurely. “But then, all that blood.”

“Ow! Fuck you!” Franky growled, yanking a zombie back by the hair. The zombie tore a chunk of flesh from Franky’s shoulder. “Oh, you are a piece of shit, dude…”

“We need to get up there,” Zoro realized, decapitating the man Franky had hold of.

“That’s 40 feet in the air, Zoro.”

“Yeah, don’t care.”

Franky rolled his shoulders backward before slamming his head against his opponent’s. He scoffed openly, “Think there’s a ladder?”

“I’m getting up there,” Zoro declared, studying the wall and ceiling with intent.

“We could stack all of these bodies in a pile, and then you can climb onto my shoulders…” Franky joked.

“You hold it down here,” Zoro breathed out, “I’m gonna go find some rope…”

“What the hell?! No way, I’ll go…” Franky argued.

Zoro’s next words were drowned out by the sound of crushing metal. The zombies surrounding them shrieked and shrank away, stumbling over themselves to get away. The roar above them was deafening. Zoro kicked Franky violently, slamming the larger man into the far wall. A moment later a tremendous sheet of the ceiling had collapsed.

Zoro didn’t have time to move before he was struck sharply in the chest. He staggered backward, his fingers gripping at the torn flesh. A hiss escaped his lips. He stared down at the injury in shock. So much blood was spilling between his feet. It didn’t seem possible for that much blood. It was so sudden.

Law was the first to cry out. He rolled over, just to discover that rebar had impaled him through the calf. He cursed unintelligibly, slapping his hand against the debris-strewn floor. He sat up, leaving his left leg pinned into place. He looked around in confusion, blood trickling from his mouth.

“Move,” Law warned, blood staining his teeth. “Run.”

“Holy hell, brother,” Franky panicked. “Let’s get you up.”

“No,” Law fought, choking on the blood that filled his mouth. “Get out.”

“Zoro, help me… Oh, fuck… Zoro?” Franky said, his eyes wide. He took one look at Zoro’s wound and knew Zoro couldn’t possibly be of much help.

“He’s coming,” Law shouted, spraying red into the air as he spoke. “Get the fuck out of the way.”

Zoro suddenly snapped back into focus. He shook his head and bit down on his hand sharply, stifling a cry of pain. He inhaled with great effort, his body beginning to shake from the absolute agony he was in. And then he moved. He grabbed Law, hoisting him off of the rebar and slinging him over a shoulder. He charged at Franky, “Move your ass!”

The ceiling made another terrible sound but this time it was the floor that gave way. Zoro, Franky, and Law shuffled down the foyer, barely ahead of the sinking ground. The three of them jumped from the house, rolling awkwardly down the stone steps and into the landscaped grass. Smoke curled around them as a blast of flames shot out the front doors. Franky covered Zoro’s head with his arm as the windows shattered, sending glass flying across the lawn.

“What the actual fuck?!” Franky shouted, shaking nervously.

“No… no…. no…” Zoro moaned in anguish, “Luffy… no…”

The others were shouting at them across the yard. They waved their hands in gesture, hopping up and down excitedly. Franky shrugged, “Can’t hear ya!”

“You two… sh-should…” Law croaked weakly, “…run…”

“Can you reset?” Franky asked, examining Law’s serious injuries. “Or will it be bad?”

“C-ch-c,” Law stammered, plucking glass from Franky’s face.

“What?” Franky wondered impatiently.

“I’m going around the side,” Zoro decided.

“The hell you are,” Franky refused. “The house is burning to the ground. Plus you’re hurt…”

“But Luffy is still…”

The earth quaked. Stones rained down from the sky, landing with terrible thuds against the ground. The entire façade of the mansion seemed to slide away from the rest of the house. The mansion broke completely in half, one end falling backward and the other rocking forward.

“Oh shit.” Franky breathed, realizing they were about to be crushed to death. There was no time to run. He pat his pants pocket and chewed on his bottom lip. “Sorry, Robin, baby.”

A brown streak erupted through one of the broken windows. The flash of color seemed to dance in the air, prancing from one spot to the next to avoid the falling stones. And when the enormous reindeer landed on the ground between Franky and Zoro, both men could only gasp.

“Chopper,” Franky wheezed unsurely. He didn’t have time to ask why the young boy would run into danger. Surely he could heal himself, but why risk the injury?

But Chopper had no intention of being crushed beneath the intense weight of the crumbling mansion. The reindeer was already at a monstrous size, but his antlers just kept growing. His antlers stretched past the far side of the two huddled men.

“Ch-ch-Chopper,” Law finally managed to say, pulling himself to his feet using an antler for balance. “Do… we… got… it?”

Franky and Zoro crawled beneath the enormous creature, their heads covered and their legs tucked in. Stones pelted the beast until finally the entire façade had come down. The creature’s knees buckled under the weight, but he kept the debris from crushing the men beneath him. Law worked as quickly as possible, tossing the rubble from Chopper’s head, neck and back.

“Are we still alive?” Franky asked, sitting up once the dust began to settle.

Zoro coughed fitfully, “I wouldn’t get excited yet.”

“Are you both alright?” Chopper asked, shrinking smaller by the second.

“Get out… of th-the way…” Law snapped.

“You’re just in danger,” Chopper explained, the fur shedding from his lightening skin.

“Take… San-ji…” Law instructed feebly, “And th-then… run a-way…”

“Where is Sanji?” Zoro asked, peering blindly through the dense smoke.

“I’ll… go get him,” Law whispered.

“You can’t,” Chopper insisted, “Let me.”

“Where is Luffy?” Zoro demanded impatiently.

Chopper and Law exchanged a look before Chopper finally answered, “He’s fighting.”

“Doflamingo, alone?!” Zoro snapped angrily.

“Nah,” Law said simply. “It’s my… turn again… in a… minute.”

“Your turn?” Franky asked in disbelief.

Chopper licked his lips, rubbing the blood that dripped into his human eye, “Well, uh, he’s a lot tougher than we expected.”

“He won’t… fucking… die…” Law snarled. “We’ve… had to… get creative…”

Zoro nodded decisively, “I’m going to help. Where are they?”

“You can’t,” Chopper refused, shaking his head. Bruises and swelling were beginning to appear all over him as his transformation completed. “He’s a monster.”

“I don’t care,” Zoro breathed out, “Where is Luffy?”

“You can’t go back into that house,” Chopper snorted angrily. “It’s suicide for you.”

“Just tell me!”

“I don’t think you’ll need to go anywhere, brother,” Franky explained, cupping his hand over his eyes.

“Why?” Zoro demanded.

Franky pointed toward the inferno. There was a figure cutting through the smoke, enormous and commanding. And then there was a second; small and slender, slinking after the larger. Franky clicked his tongue, “Cause here they come.”


	61. Book: Goodbyes and See You Laters: III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2019!  
> Thanks for sticking with the story. I appreciate each and every one of you.

 “Where you going?” Luffy murmured, limping along after Doflamingo. The wet grass felt like glass against the soles of his burnt, bloody feet. He held his hands over his torn abdomen, afraid that the contents of his belly might slide out if he moved them. “I’m not finished with you, Mingo…”

“I’ll kill you for good this time…” Doflamingo murmured to himself. “You think I don’t know how?”

“Minnnngoooooo,” Luffy called out, grabbing Doflamingo’s shirt with a bloody hand. “You and me. I’m not down yet…” Luffy gasped in pain, his eyes closing, “I’m still your opponent!”

“Law,” Doflamingo growled, ignoring Luffy completely.

Through the thick smoke and falling ash, Luffy finally saw the men standing on the lawn, surrounded by the ruins of the mansion. He felt his stomach twist into knots and he thought he might die from the panic. “Zoro… move…” Luffy spat through clenched teeth. Luffy tightened his hold on Doflamingo, hooking his arm around the larger man’s. He dug his feet into the earth beneath him, ignoring the agony it caused. “No. No. Stop walking…,” Luffy panted.

“Here they come,” Franky rumbled in warning.

 Zoro’s hands dropped to his sides, his fingertips stained with his own blood. He swallowed with effort before speaking, “There are only two of them.”

“Yeah, Luffy and Doflamingo,” Franky replied matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, where’s Sanji?” Zoro barked, his hands curling into fists.

“We’ll worry about that when we can,” Franky answered. “Donquixote’s coming in fast.”

“Yeah, well, that’s probably my fault,” Law murmured, wiping his bloody mouth. “I kinda pissed him off.”

“Let’s just harpoon the bastard in place and set him on fire,” Franky suggested.

“There’s no ‘us’,” Chopper corrected. “The two of you need to back the heck up.”

“You can’t take him down alone,” Zoro said simply.

Law smiled bitterly, “We can’t take him down at all. With or without you.”

“Luffy was very specific,” Chopper added quickly. “He wanted us to make sure you were safe.”

“I don’t think anyone’s safe,” Franky pointed out.

“Don’t be stupid,” Law cut, “He wants Zoro to be alive when this is over.”

“At what cost?” Zoro challenged impatiently. “Let me help!”

“Honestly,” Law admitted, his yellow eyes meeting Zoro’s, “If you were the last living thing on Earth, Luffy would still be relieved.”

“Well that doesn’t work for me,” Zoro snapped.

Franky nodded his head, his cheek twitching, “Me neither. I got plans.”

“You’re worrying for nothing,” Law concluded, “You’re all gonna die.”

“Hey!” Chopper scolded.

“Where’s he going?” Zoro wondered, watching Doflamingo stalk across the lawn, dragging Luffy behind him.

“Looks like he wants to jack that ride,” Franky realized, watching an armored truck roll out of one of the garages.

“Who is that?” Chopper wondered. “More bad guys?”

“Nah,” Law murmured, “Those are our people.”

“Oh, so he wants to jack _our_ ride,” Franky snapped. “Like hell.”

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted the moment his smoky silhouette dissipated and brought him into view. “Luffy!”

“Stay away, Zoro!” Luffy shot back.

“Come on, Luf, get your ass over here!” Zoro demanded, stomping forward purposefully. “Let’s go!”

“I’m not finished yet!” Luffy replied, losing his remaining strength fast.

“It doesn’t matter!” Zoro yelled. “Let’s just get out of here. Come on! Luffy!” Zoro sped up, briskly closing the distance between them. “Forget this. It doesn’t matter. We can leave. We should leave. Before…” Zoro heart skipped a beat when he could finally see the shape Luffy was in, “Before we can’t leave anymore.”

“Zoro,” Chopper wheezed, yanking Zoro behind him roughly. “I told you. Stay out of that.” Chopper pushed against Zoro with both hands, “He asked me for one thing and I’m gonna do it.”

“If we don’t leave now…” Zoro growled in desperation.

“Franky!” Luffy shouted, his leg snapping loudly as it was forced out of the worn down ground. Doflamingo dragged him like he was nothing.

“Uh, yeah?” Franky called over the roar of the burning mansion and falling debris.

Luffy turned his head, making sure he had Franky’s full attention before replying, “You owe me one.”

“Pro’lly more than one,” Franky conceded.

“Make him move.”

Franky nodded, licking his lips anxiously, “Yeah. Okay.”

And without another word Franky slung his amputated stump of an arm around Zoro’s chest. He instantly grabbed hold of his injured arm with his hand, locking Zoro into place against his chest.

“What the fuck are you-”

“Sorry, brother,” Franky grunted, rushing backward before Zoro could grapple himself free. His injured left arm ached terribly where he held it in place with his right hand, but he didn’t let up. Franky spun around, Zoro’s legs lifted momentarily off the ground. “This isn’t our fight.”

“I have to- I want to-, Let me stay. Put me down, damn it!” Zoro protested, his face turning red from embarrassment and frustration.

“Let’s be smart about this,” Franky murmured. “Let’s protect that truck. We can’t count on anybody coming in to save us. We need that truck.”

“But-”

“I’ll remove the tracking system,” Franky began to dictate, “Usopp and Nami can look over the weapons and rations… and we need you to-”

“Let me find Sanji.”

“Look, brother, I don’t know if that’s a-”

“I’m finding Sanji. Let me go.”

“Sanji’s dead!” Franky shouted, suddenly releasing his hold on Zoro. “Do you see that house?! Ain’t nobody alive in there!” Franky groaned, rubbing his face with his hand. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about Sanji. But there’s Luffy and Law and Chopper and even fucking Donquixote… If Sanji were still alive he’d be… he’d be out here already.”

“I can’t accept that,” Zoro refused.

“Tell him! Just tell him,” Franky demanded, spinning around to face Law. “He’s dead, ain’t he?”

Law ignored the question and with a shake of his head barked out, “Keep moving. For Luffy’s sake, if nothing else.”

“This is stupid,” Zoro spat, shrugging away from Franky forcefully. “We should all be jumping on the first vehicle outta here. Why fight a losing battle?” Zoro stalked across the grass, thick white dust billow around him like smoke. “This is bullshit!”

“Yeah, just keep walkin’,” Franky murmured to himself, ushering Zoro toward the others from a safe distance behind.

“But I’m not accepting you’re right!” Zoro added angrily.

“I thought you were…” Robin breathed out, closing the distance as quickly as possible. She reached out, brushing her long fingers across Franky’s cheek. “You… idiot.”

“Why am I the idiot?” Franky groaned, planting a quick kiss into her black hair.

“What’s going on?” Usopp questioned, “It’s not looking so good from here.”

“It’s what it looks like,” Zoro replied curtly. “Get the truck over here. Let’s just run his ass over.”

“He’s a big boy,” Nami pointed out, “That won’t be good for the truck.”

“We can’t just stand here finger-fucking ourselves until Doflamingo is ready to kill us,” Zoro snapped.

Usopp’s eyes widened and he sputtered in shock, “Z-Zor-o! You can’t say somethin’ like that!” Usopp ran his hands through his mess of curls. “Sweet Jesus.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Sabo asked, looking toward Zoro with purpose. “Or do I need to come up with a plan?”

“We don’t need help from you people,” Franky rumbled.

Sabo smiled, a strange expression on his face, “Ah. I think otherwise.”

“We can’t kill him,” Zoro breathed out, “Not if Luffy can’t.”

“Well, if we can’t kill him let’s slow him down,” Sabo decided with a nod, “Let’s slow him way down.”

“What’s the plan?” Usopp asked, stepping forward.

“Hit him with a bus?” Franky suggested.

Sabo shook his head, “Nah. Let’s keep it simple.”

“Just tell me what to do,” Zoro said simply.

On the far side of the lawn, not far from one of the destroyed garages, Luffy had finally succeeded in bringing Doflamingo to a halt. Doflamingo was frowning, his hand gripping at his bloody throat. He held his hand tightly over the artery that Luffy had severed, but it was no use. The blood leaked through his fingers like a faucet, staining his skin and clothes red.

“Good job, Luffy!” Chopper shouted encouragingly. “Hold ‘im!”

Luffy, however, was no longer holding onto Doflamingo. Instead, he had fallen to his knees. He inhaled shakily, an ominous rattle in his lungs. His skin blanched except for the dark rings of bruising around his eyes and mouth. He fell forward, barely catching himself with his hands. His forehead brushed against the soft grass. He closed his eyes and clutched a wounded, raw hand against his pounding chest. “Did he make it?”, it was no more than a whisper.

“There, Luffy!” Chopper yelled, jumping up and down in place. “Right there!”

Luffy exhaled weakly, his fingers closing around a few blades of grass. He sank down onto his chest and stomach and lay motionlessly. Doflamingo’s laughter bubbled sickly from his jagged throat. He sank down to his knees, crushing Luffy beneath one of his massive hands for balance. “Stupid little boy.”

No sooner had the words left Doflamingo’s mouth when suddenly there was a terrible quake. The earth seemed to bubble upward, shooting clods of dirt into the air. The earth roiled like the sea, wracking Doflamingo and Luffy’s body every which direction before suddenly swallowing them whole.

The light was the first thing they saw. A blinding yellow ray of light exploded from the ground. The enormous boom followed. The ground beneath them had given way completely and the both of them were dropped unceremoniously two stories down into the flames.

“What just happened?!” Zoro shouted, unconsciously covering his wounded ears.

“An explosion…” Nami screamed, twisting her fingers in her ears with discomfort.

“Where’d he go?! Usopp yelled. “Where’s Luffy?!”

“Come on,” Marco commanded from the open truck window. “Get in!”

“But Luffy is…” Zoro couldn’t finish. He sat down on the ground right where he stood.

“Come on, Zoro,” Nami pleaded, her hand brushing over his shoulder affectionately.

“Chopper!” Robin shouted across the distance. “Chopper!”

“Robbie,” Franky whispered, “Get in the truck.”

“But, we can’t just-”

“We’re not,” Franky agreed. “I told you.”

“But-”

“Robbie,” Franky murmured, knocking his forehead against hers gently, “I already told you.”

“You can’t go in there…” Robin refused, shaking her head. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m a man of my word,” Franky said, smiling widely as he patted his pockets. “Get in the truck, beautiful. Wait for me there.”

Robin smiled despite herself, she wiped at her face quickly, “Who said I’d wait for you?”

Franky laughed, “You won’t find another man like me, baby.” Franky turned away suddenly, “Now, I gotta go. I’m losing time.”

“Franky and I will go,” Usopp commanded, “The rest of you wait here. Zoro, I need-” Usopp began to sweat, “Where’s Zoro?”

“Motherfucker!” Franky cursed, snagging Usopp by the collar. “Let’s go!”

“It’s a fiery hole in the ground! What the hell are you gonna do?!” Nami demanded.

“Uh, Nami, I… In case I don’t come back, well,” Usopp shouted back nervously.

“You better not die, you idiot!” Nami screamed threateningly.

“Come on,” Sabo interrupted calmly. “We’ve still got work to do.”

-

When Luffy came to he was floating on his back. His entire body was soaked, water sloshed over his chest and creeped into his ears. He sat up awkwardly, splashing loudly in the ankle-deep water. He shivered involuntarily as he spied his purpling skin.

“Hello?” Luffy called out, rubbing his sore eyes as if to rid the confusion.

Luffy climbed to his feet. Water was still spouting from the overhead sprinkler system. Every inch of the concrete floor was a pool. The tables and chairs and computers were drenched. Several small fires were still burning, but most had fizzled out some time ago.

“Luffy,” a voice murmured.

Luffy turned and with recognition came a vibrant smile, “Sanji. You made it.”

“Yeah,” Sanji replied, taking off his wet socks and letting them fall into the water. “How’d the explosives work?”

“Great, great,” Luffy answered excitedly, splashing through the water to where Sanji sat. “Perfect timing and everything. I had just gotten him to the garage.”

“Good,” Sanji sighed, rolling a wet cigarette between his fingers. “Too bad the fall was nasty. Sorry about that.”

Luffy shrugged, “I’ve had worse.” Luffy looked around the abandoned room unsurely, “Where’s Doflamingo?” Sanji slid off the table and into the water. He walked purposefully and Luffy followed. “Did Law and Chopper make it down? How long was my reset?”

“Listen Luffy,” Sanji interjected, “It was easy getting down. Getting back up is going to be the problem.”

“We’ll worry about that when we get there,” Luffy decided with a shrug.

“Ya know,” Sanji wheezed. “I was always jealous of him.”

“Who?” Luffy asked, blinking obliviously.

Sanji smiled, “Zoro.”

“Zoro’s pretty cool,” Luffy agreed.

“You always liked him, right from the start,” Sanji reminisced. “And you were definitely his soft spot.”

“Parts of it are still coming back,” Luffy admitted. “But I think I remember most of it.” Luffy realized they were walking down a hall. “Hey, where we going?”

“I’ve felt terrible all this time,” Sanji breathed heavily, “Because Deadhouse… that was… Deadhouse was the first time I felt happy.”

Luffy paused a moment, staring at Sanji’s broad, muscled back. Luffy’s stomach tightened inexplicably. “Hey, when we get upstairs, I’ll give you more blood.” Sanji kept walking, wading through the shallow water. “You’ve still got the IV right?”

“Do you remember when w-we,” Sanji stumbled slightly, his right hand smacking against the wall for balance. He righted himself slowly, his shoulder still leaning heavily against the metal wall. “How about the time we let you drive? Damn it, now that was a bad idea…”

Luffy snickered, catching up to where Sanji stood, “It was my first time. I’ve gotten better.”

“Well, you couldn’t have gotten worse,” Sanji teased.

“Hey, Sanji,” Luffy spoke up, licking his lips anxiously. “Where’s Doflamingo? Where are we going? Are the others this way too?”

“I was pissed at Zoro when I saw him at the Baratie,” Sanji admitted, ignoring Luffy again. “I couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten everything again. I couldn’t believe that he managed to find you… Millions of people in that city and the two of you just…” Sanji trailed off.

“Sanji…”

Sanji turned abruptly, “Tell me I was useful. It’s all I could ask for.”

“Huh? What?” Luffy blinked in surprise. “Of course you’re useful. You’re hella useful.”

“Good,” Sanji sighed, visibly relieved. He lifted a trembling hand and placed it on Luffy’s head. “Thank you, Luffy.”

“You’re not acting-”

“Doflamingo’s in here,” Sanji suddenly announced, stopping outside of a vaulted door.

“Let me go alone then,” Luffy suggested, puffing out his chest. “It’s too dangerous for you to-”

“Law’s already in there,” Sanji interrupted. “Chopper too. They can’t hold him for long.”

When Luffy burst through the door he was surprised to find Doflamingo in a cage. It seemed surreal that the monster had been subdued. Luffy chuckled in shock, “Holy shit. How long was I out?”

“Too long!” Law snapped irritably. “This is impossible. I can’t fight nonstop like this.”

Luffy eventually realized that the cage was actually constructed of shredded metal. It had been folded around Doflamingo in a make-shift trap. Chopper held one side together, and Law the other.

“What now?” Zoro asked, splashing toward them with Franky in tow.

“Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and concern.

“Let’s nail him to the floor and get the fuck outta here,” Franky suggested.

“He’s too dangerous to live and too powerful to die,” Chopper murmured.

“I can’t do it,” Law breathed out. “I’m tired. Everything hurts. I’m fifty resets past my limit. I’m barely holding on…”

“When I get up,” Doflamingo warned. “I’m going to rip you apart with my bare hands, dear.”

“It’s getting hard to hold him in,” Chopper squeaked out.

“And it’s getting hotter, ain’t it?” Doflamingo taunted. “You can’t escape the fire for long, even down here.”

“Let’s bury him under stone…” Franky thought aloud, “If the weight was substantial enough to-”

“We tried crushing him already. Didn’t work,” Law snapped.

“Okay, then let’s cut his head off and keep it from reattaching,” Zoro suggested.

“Tried it.” Chopper groaned.

“Alright, let’s weigh him down, amputate limb from limb, remove the heart and scatter the pieces around the”

“Tried it!” Luffy retorted. “Tried it all.”

“Here,” Sanji sighed. “Let me try something.”

“You should stay the hell back,” Zoro reasoned. “You can barely stand up.”

“I don’t have a lot of time,” Sanji insisted, approaching Doflamingo with purpose. “Let me do this.”

“Don’t touch me, Vinsmoke,” Doflamingo growled. “You’re nauseating to even look at right now.”

“You gonna exsanguinate him or somethin’?” Franky asked, nodding his head in thought. He watched as Sanji pushed the IV catheter into Doflamingo’s vein. “Could work, I guess.” Sanji placed the other end in his own arm. Blood spurted from Sanji’s arm and through the tubing into Doflamingo’s. “But you have it backward…”

“Sanji,” Zoro murmured, feeling sluggish, “That’s the wrong way, idiot. Turn it around.”

“It’s not the wrong way,” Sanji assured them, leaning heavily against the metal trapping Doflamingo. “This is how it’s supposed to go.”

“But, Sanji,” Luffy began, shaking his head in confusion. “You’re already low on blood to begin with.”

“Luffy!” Chopper groaned. “A little help over here!”

Doflamingo thrashed, attempting to reach the IV despite the restrictive, confined space. “You little piece of shit! You bitch! Take it out! Take it out now!”

“Luffy!”

Luffy snapped to attention. He launched forward, grabbing hold of the slipping metal and crushing it back down into place over the resisting giant. His arms burned from the effort and his stomach felt like it might tear open. “Sanji, what are you doing?”

“He thought he was stronger than you all,” Sanji answered. “But he just gave himself a huge weakness.”

“I don’t get it,” Luffy admitted. “But you’re losing too much blood, too fast…”

“Amber Lead Disease,” Law replied. “Sanji’s sharing it.”

“But Amber Lead isn’t contagious, it’s…” Everything suddenly snapped into place in Luffy’s mind. He realized what Sanji was doing. By injecting Doflamingo with his infected blood he was also pumping Doflamingo full of diseased, multiplying cells. Sanji was ensuring that Doflamingo would die; a slow, ugly, but also inevitable, death.

“That’s enough,” Zoro interrupted. “That’s gotta be enough, right?”

“He’s still moving,” Sanji replied. “It’s not enough until one of us stops moving.”

“Sanji!” Franky rumbled. “Zoro’s right. You’ve already lost too much blood…”

“I’m not leaving,” Sanji said. “Don’t you guys get it?”

Doflamingo’s shouts of anger were interrupted by a fit of bloody retching. He shook his body violently, bending back several of the metal pieces Law was holding. Doflamingo was like a cornered animal, acting wild until finally wrenching the IV from his arm. Blood was flung everywhere as they disconnected from one another.

“I have to let go,” Law groaned, his face twisted with effort.

“Go ahead and let go,” Luffy replied, patting Chopper on the back. “You too. Let go.”

“But he’s gonna get-” Chopper’s words were drowned out by the sound of snapping metal.

Doflamingo stood, his impressive form towering over the others. He lurched forward and snagged Law in his massive hand. He squeezed tightly, almost instantly breaking Law’s neck. He tossed Law down hard, impaling one of the broken shards of metal through Law’s stomach.

“You guys, back up! Back up!” Chopper shouted, pushing against Zoro and Franky roughly. “His reach is-” Chopper’s warning died in his throat as he was smashed violently into the concrete floor. His skull slammed down with an incredible pop, caving in rather grotesquely.

“Ah,” Luffy growled, his fingers twitching at his sides. “You’re pissing me off!”

“The feeling is absolutely mutual,” Doflamingo returned angrily. He wheeled around and snatched Sanji’s arm in his hand. He tightened his grip and yanked Sanji to him. “And you, you utter failure of a Vinsmoke,” Doflamingo snarled nastily, “You’ve reached your expiration date.”

“Wait! No!” Luffy cried out, jumping forward in desperation. But Doflamingo was faster. His fingers pierced through Sanji’s abdomen, jutting upward between the ribcage. Hot blood leaked down in steamy globs, hitting the watery floor heavy. “Sanji!”

Sanji’s face was unreadable, blank. He stood there motionless; his knees bent, his arms hanging at his sides. His blue eyes travelled slowly, finally resting on Doflamingo’s hand thrust through his stomach. Sanji shoved his wet cigarette between his lips and inhaled off the unlit stick.

“Does it hurt?” Doflamingo drawled, almost seductively.

Sanji smiled, his cigarette bouncing against his red-stained lips, “Not at all.”

Doflamingo wrenched his arm free. Blood and sinew and tissue plopped to the flooded floor. Something pink and moist began to seep up and out of his wound. Doflamingo didn’t smile, “Bye, Bye, Baby Vinsmoke.”

“You motherfucker!” Luffy bellowed, hitting Doflamingo full force.

Luffy sent Doflamingo tumbling sideways. Doflamingo’s legs tripped up over the remnants of the metal cage. He fell awkwardly, too close to the wall, and his head snapped to the side in a horrific display.

Luffy pounced on Doflamingo. He didn’t care that Doflamingo’s head had spun around. He didn’t notice that Doflamingo’s body was unable to move. He pounded his fists into Doflamingo’s face over and over again until the mandible had given in and collapsed entirely. And then he hit him some more. He slammed his fists into Doflamingo until his knuckles, bloody and raw, couldn’t curl into fists any longer.

“Luf,” Law murmured. “He’s down.”

“No,” Luffy refused, shaking his head. “We can’t trust it.”

“Luffy,” Franky tried. “You did it.”

“I can’t stop. I can’t let him up!” Luffy cried out, sobbing.

They waited, watching for any sign of life from the brutalized corpse.

“Luffy,” Zoro finally spoke up. “Come here.” Luffy sat back, his head lifted toward the open sky. Everything hurt.  “Luffy…”

Luffy turned to look at where Zoro was crouched on the floor. He had been seriously wounded when the rebar had slashed his chest. The wound was deep and had apparently torn some during the following struggle. Zoro was dirty, covered head to toe in ash and blood and mud. His clothes were torn and soiled. He looked like he’d been through hell. And beside him was Sanji, motionless and silent.

Luffy opened his mouth but for several moments no sound would come out. He tried again, “Sanji… is he?” Zoro’s head dropped instantly and Luffy had his answer. Luffy shook his head, a small noise escaping his throat, “Yeah. I guess he is…” Tears streaked down Luffy’s dirty cheeks.

“We should get moving,” Law said, clearing his throat. “It’s a bit of a climb out of here.”

Luffy couldn’t respond. He stood up and approached Zoro painstakingly, almost too afraid to see Sanji lying there. Finally, he dared a look, and he burst into open sobs. It was too awful to look at. Sanji. Sanji, lying on the ground with his insides on the outside. Sanji, with his beautiful blonde hair dyed red with his own blood. His crystal blue eyes were unseeing forever after. His soft skin was bruised and yellowed and bloodied. His lips were red, and a mysterious drip of scarlet painted his chin. His cigarette had fallen. It floated on the water beside him.

“I don’t…” Luffy gasped, hardly able to breathe, “I don’t want this to happen.”

Zoro kneeled beside Luffy, their knees touching ever-so-slightly. Zoro wiped the blood from Sanji’s chin and a small sob escaped involuntarily, “I know.”


	62. Book: Goodbyes and See You Laters: IV

“Sanji…” Luffy moaned in agony. “Sanji, come on…”

“We have to get out now,” Law directed.

“Yeah, got it,” Franky rumbled, his hand dipping into his pocket. “I’ll go see how far Usopp’s along.”

Law and Zoro both nodded in response, “Right.”

Luffy’s head sunk back, his dirty face upward, “This can’t be fucking happening.”

“Think this guy’s down for real?” Chopper wondered aloud, kicking Doflamingo’s leg timidly with his foot.

“San-ji,” Luffy groaned, folding in half at the waist, his forehead resting on Sanji’s bloodied, and unmoving, abdomen. “You’re special remember? You said so yourself…”

“Luffy,” Law interrupted again, his fingers brushing gently against the back of Luffy’s neck. “If we don’t go now… We’re gonna die in here.”

Luffy made no effort to move. He rested against Sanji, his hands twisting anxiously through the water pooling between his legs. He groaned again, pitiful and morose. The sound was muffled by Sanji’s body. Luffy cursed and buried his head more closely against Sanji’s chest. He smelled like cigarettes, blood and sweat, and, very lightly, like fine cologne. _Only Sanji_ , Luffy thought.

“Wake up, Sanji…” Luffy cried out, one of his dripping wet hands slapping over Sanji’s heart. “Wake up.”

“Luffy.” It was Zoro this time.

“I’ve died hundreds of thousands of times,” Luffy croaked. “And I always wake up.”

“He’s not asleep.”

“But…” Every hope, every unspoken sentiment was carried by that single syllable.

“We’re not out of danger yet,” Law murmured. “We have to keep moving.”

“Maybe if we reverse the IV again and I give him some more of my-”

“We don’t have the time right now,” Law hissed. “We are in _danger_. Do you understand me?”

“Then leave me,” Luffy growled, his throat constricting painfully.

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted, the veins in his forehead raising. “You still have people who need you! You can’t abandon us now.” Zoro wasn’t sure if Luffy had heard him, he lay so motionlessly. And then, suddenly, he was on his feet. He dipped down, scooping Sanji into his arms. Despite his small size, he carried Sanji as if he were weightless. Despite his small size, his strength dwarfed the others. Despite his small size, “Everyone is counting on you, Luffy.”

“It’s gonna be a climb,” Chopper noted, limping as he sloshed through the shin-deep water.

“Usopp said he’d work on it,” Zoro remembered, “Not sure what that means however.”

“I’d suck a dick for a working elevator,” Law muttered, removing his shredded jacket and letting it fall to the watery floor.

“Well, don’t get too excited,” Zoro sighed, covering Chopper’s ears belatedly, “I don’t think he’s had time to build a working elevator.”  Zoro paused, waiting for Luffy to catch up to him, “Want me to carry h-”

Luffy shook his head, “I got him.”

“You’re hurt bad,” Zoro realized, looking Luffy up and down.

“It’ll heal.” Luffy said, licking his lips. “Your chest looks bad. That’s a deep cut.”

Zoro shrugged, helping Chopper over a mound of rubble without instruction, “Yeah. It’s fine.”

“Don’t push yourself too much,” Luffy replied, his brown eyes dropping to the floor. “You’re not as strong as you think you are.” Luffy swallowed heavily, “No one is.”

“Luf,” Zoro began uncertainly. “I…”

“Save it.” Law sighed, “The oxygen’s getting thin.”

“How much further was it?” Chopper asked, stumbling over his own tired feet, sticking his tongue out as if tasting the thin air. Zoro didn’t even pause as he slung Chopper to the side, snatching him up and resting him carefully on his shoulders. Chopper smiled in relief, letting his head settle against Zoro’s with grateful exhaustion.

“Not far,” Luffy remembered, clutching Sanji more tightly in his arms.

“Guys? Is that you?” Usopp called down, his voice tight with worry.

Law stood below, in the center of the opening, the light from above and swirling dust pouring over him in a shower. His fingers plucked the steel cable secured to the ground and running up and out of the hole. He clicked his tongue, “Don’t tell me you expect me to climb this piece of floss?”

Usopp smiled, slinging a metal and leather band down a second line and into Law’s hand. “No, we’re gonna pull you up. One at a time. Who’s first?”

Law rubbed his temples and took a step back, his cheek twitching with irritation, “Chopper.”

“What about the flames?” Chopper asked, pointing at the ring of fire above.

“That’s why it’s secured at the top and bottom,” Usopp explained. “You won’t touch the sides, no swing. Don’t worry.”

“Maybe we should send the human first?” Chopper reasoned timidly.

Zoro shook his head silently, his brows furrowed. He snapped the belt around Chopper’s slender waist, tightening it as much as possible before hooking the second and third straps around the tops of his thighs, “Kids and pets first.”

“Thanks, Zoro,” Chopper murmured, his narrowed eyes rolling.

Zoro hoisted his arm above his head, sticking up his thumb, “Good to go, Usopp!”

“Okay, slow and steady,” Usopp called back. “Up we go.”

Chopper let out a cry of surprise as his feet left the ground. He tilted forward, his butt lifting upward and his head thrust downward. “Hold the cable, dumbass!” Zoro chastised.

“But it’ll cut my hand!” Chopper shouted back, kicking his legs helplessly. “It’s steel!”

“That’s why I’m going slow…” Usopp replied.

“Nope, no way,” Chopper refused, rising face down. “I’m not losing my fingers because of you guys. No way. That’s just a bad idea.” Chopper folded his arms over his chest, his body completely horizontal now, “Ya’ll just stupid.”

“Am not!” Usopp snapped back, his arms flexing with effort against the pulley.

“He’s got a point,” Law agreed with a shrug, “I wouldn’t try barehanded there, Zor-o.”

“Oh, God. I made it…” Chopper exhaled, his feet landing on solid ground above.

“Okay,” Usopp huffed, unhooking Chopper from the harness. . “Sanji next?” Law and Zoro both looked down. Usopp wiped sweat from his brow, running a gloved hand through his kinky hair, “Well? Who’s next?”

“You next, Zoro,” Luffy instructed with a nod. “Sanji can wait.”

“I can wait too. I-”

“Fuck outta here, Romeo,” Law snapped impatiently. “Juliet is right behind you.”

Zoro flushed with color but nodded wordlessly, harnessing himself quickly. He tore his shirt apart and wrapped his hand, holding onto the cable. “A’ight, Usopp. I’m ready.”

“Oh, whew,” Usopp panted. “You are well fed.”

“Shut up!”

“Luffy,” Law whispered, “I’ll harness him in, but it won’t look very nice… He’ll…”

“Nah,” Luffy refused flatly. “You harness me in, I’ll hold him. If Usopp can lift Zoro, he can lift Sanji and me.”

“That gouge in your stomach will reopen,” Law pointed out. “Among other things, probably.”

Luffy shrugged, “I’ll hold him.”

There was a gasp of shock when Zoro reached the top. Usopp knew now. Sanji was dead.

“Okay,” Law conceded. “I’ll hook you in and then be right behind you.”

Luffy nodded, “’Kay.”

Luffy held Sanji in his arms princess style as Law hooked him into the harness. As Usopp pulled he swung forward, his legs lifting backward. He adjusted Sanji carefully, chest to chest; his arms and legs wrapped around the others body.

Zoro grabbed hold of the harness when he reached the top. The light was blinding bright and Luffy felt nauseous and disoriented. Franky snatched Sanji with one arm right around his middle. Luffy felt bare and exposed, losing the warmth of the other’s body against his. Sanji’s warmth was fading and Luffy knew he’d never feel it again.

Luffy wasn’t really conscious of the motions. He was unhooked from the harness and pulled into the bed of a massive truck. And then he ended up in the grass, the blades sticking up between his toes. Law was up. Everyone was together again. Someone was yelling instructions. Nami was crying, Usopp held her close and tight. Franky wiped his face and blew his nose. Ace looked at Marco and Marco looked at something on the horizon. Sabo snapped his fingers, his handsome face wracked with… fear? Anxiety?

“Luf,” Zoro repeated, louder this time. “Are you okay? Do you need to reset?”

Luffy licked his cracked, bloody lips. His mouth felt like cotton. His tongue was dry and prickled and too big for his mouth. He felt the familiar lubrication at the back of his throat and turned to the side just in time to throw up in the grass, rather than on Zoro’s feet.

On Sabo’s orders, the truck was sent rolling backward into the hole, collapsing even more of the foundation on top. “Even if he revives,” Sabo explained. “He won’t be getting out any time soon, if ever at all.”

Luffy sank to his knees. Zoro crouched in front of him, his hands on each of Luffy’s shoulders. “Luf…”

“I should be dead. It should be me,” Luffy finally looked up, his eyes meeting Zoro’s, “I wish I’d never left Deadhouse.”

“No, don’t,” Zoro groaned. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s my fault…”

“Hey,” Zoro barked forcefully, “Knock it off. Sanji wouldn’t let you say that if this were reversed.” Zoro placed a large, rough hand against Luffy’s scraped knee. “Sanji wanted you out of Deadhouse, more than anything else in the world. He wanted you happy.”

“And I got him killed.”

Zoro frowned, his cheek twitching threateningly, “Luf, you didn’t…”

“Move, move, move,” Sabo growled directions, “If you wanna live, get in the truck.”

“Come on, Luffy,” Zoro murmured, his hand closing gently over Luffy’s. “Come on.”

“Go without me,” Luffy said unexpectedly, moving his hand from Zoro’s touch. “I’m too dangerous to be around.”

“Luffy, for fuck’s sake!” Zoro snapped. “I’m not losing you both…” Zoro’s voice cracked and he withdrew sharply.

“Hey, Luffy,” Law called out, approaching suddenly.

Luffy turned to reply, his head moving into the heavy swing of Law’s fist. The punch hit Luffy’s temple and for half a second Luffy’s face scrunched up in pain. But then Luffy crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

“What the fuck, Law?!” Zoro snapped.

Law shrugged, a smirk twisting up the corners of his mouth, “I’ve known him a hell of a lot longer than you have. He needs a good knock out every so often.” Law frowned, his eyes narrowing, “Carry him. Let’s go.”

“He’s gonna be pissed at you,” Ace warned.

“I’ll survive,” Law said simply, “And he’ll get over it.”

“In the truck. In the truck,” Sabo commanded, gesturing impatiently with a gloved hand.

“What’s the rush?” Franky groaned, sniffing loudly. “Give us a minute to… regroup.”

“There are fires underground, no telling how extensive,” Sabo began to list. “This group has multiple injuries; one person incapacitated, one dead. Very little fresh water and food rations. Very little ammunition or medical supplies. The infection has spread at this location…”

“Okay, okay,” Franky grumbled, “We got it. Everyone in the truck.”

“I thought the armored vehicles were a no-go,” Chopper whispered, letting Robin wrap her arms around him. “Cause of tracking or whatnot?”

“We won’t be taking it far,” Ace replied before Sabo could. “Then we’ll get off grid.”

“Aren’t we going to try to do something?!” Nami shouted abruptly. “Are we gonna sit around and pretend like he’s not right there?!” She pointed a slender finger at Sanji’s body, covering her face with her other hand. “We should do something.”

“Me doing ‘something’ is what killed him,” Law spoke up. “If it weren’t for me, he’d-”

“I’ll knock you the fuck out, no problem,” Zoro interrupted. “That kinda talk is why Luffy’s out, remember?”

“Ever since the camp,” Robin said. “That’s when it started. He wasn’t feeling well.” Robin smoothed her hand over Chopper’s unruly brown hair. “That was before you. So… so, it wasn’t you.”

“My entire island was wiped out by Amber Lead disease,” Law replied dryly. “It couldn’t get any more my fault.”

“Yeah, it’s your fault,” Zoro agreed.

“Hey, Zoro!” Usopp snapped. “What the heck?!”

“It’s your fault you were used and abused and turned into a weapon,” Zoro continued. “You came back from the dead just to fuck up everybody else’s lives, right?”

“You-”

“No, shut up for a minute,” Zoro snarled. “Sanji’s dead and I’m angry. I’m fucking pissed. I could tear a man apart with my bare hands.” Zoro coughed a peculiar cough, his eyes blinking slowly, “He loves… he loved Luffy. And more than anything he…” Zoro slapped his head forcefully, the contact loudly smacking. “All Sanji wanted was a real family. And I know that he… he… He’d be okay with this ending.”

“And what ending is this?” Law whispered, yellow eyes glowing.

“You and Luffy, alive and free.”

“Don’t you think he’d wanna be alive too?” Law asked darkly.

Zoro shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, “No. Nope. He’s okay with this.”

“Zoro,” Nami sobbed, moving across the cabin and beside Zoro. She slung her arm around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

Zoro swallowed again, looking down at the top of Nami’s ginger head. His mouth twitched before straightening into an unmoving line. He placed his right hand on her head, stroking her hair with affection. “We’ve gotta finish this. We’ve gotta make damn sure that Luffy is safe.”

Nami nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, “Yeah. Yeah. Okay.”

“So what’s the plan?” Zoro asked, leaning back against the jump seat.

“Uh, tubeing?”  Usopp replied, making an uncertain face.

“What the hell does that mean?” Zoro asked, shaking his head.

“Uh, well, you see,” Usopp continued, “The powers that be,” he leaned toward Zoro and loudly whispered, “The white terrorist dude,” Sabo made a face; not necessarily displeased, “Well, he says that the best path to take is by river.”

“River? What river?” Franky asked, unimpressed. “I’m supposed to swim one armed down a river for an extended period of time.”

“We aren’t swimming,” Marco called back from the driver’s seat. “We got a boat.”

“Yeah,” Ace interjected. “It’ll be a tight fit, but we’ll make it work.”

“Or we’ll sink and die and only the most buoyant of us will survive…” Usopp worried.

“I’ll let you borrow my floaties,” Robin teased, winking.

“The hell you will woman!” Franky boomed. “He has his own girl. She can save ‘im if she wants to…”

“Can I have floaties too?” Chopper asked. “I’m not a very good swimmer…”

“We’re talkin’ about titties, son, titties,” Franky explained with a chuckle. “They float, ya see? Especially big ol’ round melons like-”

“Francis,” Robin warned, her eyes seemingly glowing.

Franky cleared his throat, “So where’s this boat anyway?”

“Well,” Ace replied, kicking his feet up on the dash. “I’ll let ya know when I find it.”

“We’re going to have to do something about your friend,” Sabo pointed out. “He’s soaking wet and covered in blood. It won’t be long before he smells.”

“If I can deal with Mr. Rotting Skeleton for days, you can deal with this until Luffy’s awake,” Law reasoned, casting a quick glance at Brook. Law licked his lips before adding, “By the way, before… you saved us… thanks.”

Brook looked as though he’d been awarded the highest honor. His skeletal face slid into an open expression, presumptively a smile, “Oh, thank you. I mean, you’re welcome…”

“Hey, Ginger,” Ace called back with a grin. “Which way to the Atchaflaya?”

Nami’s swollen eyes sparked, “My name’s Nami, not Ginger.”

“My bad,” Ace replied, sparing a quick glance at Marco. “Which way to the Atchaflaya River, Nami Not-Ginger?”

“Take a right,” Nami replied, pointing in gesture, “And then go straight to Hell.”

“Just trying to distract you a bit,” Ace explained, still smiling. “You’re too pretty to cry.”

Law made a noise of indignation, “Jesus fucking Christ, Ace. I wish the world cared like that.”

“Hey, I just meant-”

“Let’s be silent the rest of the ride,” Law spoke over Ace. “Silent.”

“At least it wasn’t me this time,” Brook sighed. For some reason, probably a mixture of exhaustion and delirium, everyone began to laugh. But once the laughter died the silence felt heavier, more permanent; stifling.

Usopp slid from his seat, a handkerchief in his hand. He sat on his ass, his legs spread out in front of him. He leaned sideways, his stomach muscles squeezing tightly, and he began to wipe the soot and blood from Sanji’s face. Thin smudges of black still streaked his face. Usopp sighed and then looked up in surprise as Franky sat across from him.

Franky opened one of the, very limited, water bottles with his mouth. He poured the fresh water onto Usopp’s handkerchief. Next he pulled a fine tooth comb from his pocket and dumped water over the bristles. He combed Sanji’s wet hair, dumping more and more water until the red color washed away.

“He was so handsome,” Robin exhaled emotionally.

“Yeah,” Nami agreed. “If anyone was too pretty to cry, it would’ve been him.”

“It just doesn’t feel real,” Usopp admitted. “I’m looking right at him… but I can’t… it just doesn’t…” Usopp clenched the soiled handkerchief in his fist. “It does not compute.”

“He knew he was dying,” Law said. “He should have ended his own misery, but he didn’t. He stuck around, he held on…” Law stared hard at the back doors. “And without him, none of us would be here right now.” Law crossed his legs at the knee. “He was a good little Keeper.” Law made an involuntary face, “Guess I should have told him that before he died.”

Usopp wiped at his eyes, “Oh he knows. No more mysteries.”

Law grimaced, “Ew. You don’t seriously believe in an afterlife do you?”

Usopp crossed his arms over his chest, “If there isn’t an afterlife, how can you reset? Where do you go? You die, you come back. YOU. Not some random soul or whatever, you. That’s all the proof I need.”

“I’m not drunk enough to listen to this shit,” Zoro complained.

Law chuckled, “Right?”

“What you said was nice,” Chopper interjected. “It would make him happy, Law.”

“Ah, well,” Law murmured, embarrassed. “He deserves a proper sendoff.”

“A proper sendoff?” Zoro asked, closing his eyes. “He doesn’t care about any of that shit. You wanna give him a proper sendoff, well,” Zoro laughed softly. “Get that boy a damn cigarette.”


	63. Book: Goodbyes and See You Laters: V

“I don’t see any damn boats,” Franky spoke slowly, his eyes darting toward Sabo.

“Wait a minute,” Sabo replied with an impish smile. He pulled the cord around his neck, lifting a whistle from inside his shirt. He blew into the whistle twice, then three times more.

“Can you train boats to come when you whistle?” Franky asked, unimpressed. There was a brief silence before a reply came. Two sharp whistles followed by three more. “Fucking guerillas,” Franky spat.

Chopper scanned the trees, “Where?”

“Not that kind of gorilla,” Franky murmured, smacking his palm gently against Chopper’s head.

“Luffy awake yet?” Usopp asked as Zoro walked up.

Zoro nodded, slinging a black D Foundation backpack over his shoulder, “Yeah. They’re coming.”

“He’ll be hungry,” Robin realized, looking from empty hand to empty hand. “Anything good in that pack, Zoro?”

“Powdered food, eight water bottles, flares, batteries, a flashlight and,” Zoro pushed the backpack open, “matches.”

“We’re gonna starve,” Usopp panicked. “I won’t eat any of you if you promise not to eat me either…”

“We’ll eat you first,” Nami teased, pinching Usopp’s side.

Everyone was silent as several long, narrow motorboats rounded the bend. Two of the black, sleek canal boats were empty. The others were filled with intimidating, stony-faced terrorists. Sabo nodded, exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “We’ll have you all set. At least for a while.”

“Why?” Zoro questioned, his jaw set firm.

Sabo didn’t look at Zoro. He simply watched the incoming boats. Finally he replied, “I suppose you could thank his sentimentality.”

“Oh, fuck that,” Franky snarled. “I wouldn’t thank him if he spoon fed me the last meal on Earth…”

“He doesn’t expect anything in return?” Robin asked, doubtful.

Sabo turned and looked at her. He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “He expects Luffy and Law to disappear. Forever. If they ended up in the wrong hands…”

“You mean like yours?” Zoro challenged.

Sabo’s smile widened, it was almost chilling, “Exactly.”

“They promised they would assist in your escape,” Ace explained. “But they don’t want to know where you go.”

“Damage is fucking done, I’d say,” Franky stated.

“And what about Teach?” Zoro questioned.

“Actually,” Marco replied, “That’s where we come in. We agreed to help with that.”

“You mean you volunteered all of us or you mean we’re separating?” Nami pressed.

“We wouldn’t ask you to-”

“Teach is our business,” Luffy said, walking up, side by side with Law.

“Luffy,” Nami murmured.

“Hey, man, you okay?” Usopp whispered in concern.

“What did you agree to do, Ace?” Luffy asked, his eyes locking on the other’s.

“Teach is currently being held in an island facility in the Pacific,” Sabo briefed. “By the United States government.” Sabo looked down, quick, almost imperceptible, “And we have plans to bring the entire island down.”

“Whether he’s on it or not?” Franky questioned.

“Yes.”

“How long do Ace and Marco have? To save Teach?” Luffy asked.

“Can we take a vote? I’d like to leave him there,” Law murmured, chewing on his nails.

“This isn’t your problem,” Ace interjected. “We’re the ones who agreed to the terms.”

“So, what about Law and I? Where you willing to-”

“Of course they were,” Law interrupted with a scowl. “Don’t be naïve, Luffy.”

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Sabo said simply. “Take the river to the ocean.”

“The ocean?!” Nami sputtered. “Why the hell would we do that?”

“Because you don’t want to be anywhere near here when the bombs go off.”

“God you’re awful,” Franky growled, his hand curling into a fist.

“We’re going to get Teach,” Luffy decided, leaving no room for argument.

“I still think we should sleep on it,” Law groaned.

“We can provide support-” Sabo began to offer.

Luffy smirked, “Ya know, I’d really rather you stayed the fuck away from me. It’s not personal to you, Sabo. It’s just, with everything…” Luffy busied himself as the Revolutionary Army boats hit the bank. He looked anywhere but at the men, “And, yeah, just stay away from me when this is over.” Luffy met Dragon’s eyes. Luffy stared hard, Dragon looking away first. “It doesn’t matter what else you do in your life, Dragon. You’re a damn coward.”

“Wait,” Brook spoke up. “What are we going to… do… about… Mr. Sanji…?”

“Any of you assholes got a smoke?” Zoro boomed, looking from face to face. One of the soldiers nodded, fishing a pack out of his pocket. Zoro snatched the entire pack from the man’s hand without another word. He gestured to one of the empty boats. “We’ll use that.”

“We need that,” Marco pointed out.

Zoro shook his head, “Nah. We don’t.”

“Uh, remember what happened in Houston?!” Usopp panicked. “Sweet Jesus, that’s, mm, about to happen here. We need that boat.”

“We’ll get in boats, but not this one,” Zoro said simply. “And they’ll wait,” he said nodding toward the Revolutionaries.

“We wait for no one,” Dragon said, watching Zoro with great interest.

“You’ll wait,” Zoro challenged. “You’ll fucking wait.”

A soldier laughed in indignation and suddenly Luffy was in front, his shoulders wide and his fists curled, “You _will_ wait.”

Sabo smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand, “Well, does he remind you of anyone?”

“Not particularly,” Dragon murmured.

Without speaking, the group of them broke into smaller teams. Nami and Usopp collected kindling. Franky and Robin arranged them in the boat, neatly and in straight rows. Chopper and Brook went off to look for wildflowers. Law sat on the edge of the boat, not caring if he was in the way or not, his yellow eyes set intently on the Revolutionary Army.

Luffy and Zoro stood by Sanji. They didn’t speak a word, but Luffy’s warm hand found its way into Zoro’s. Zoro stroked Luffy’s smaller hand with his rough thumb. The cigarette pack in Zoro’s pocket felt unnaturally heavy, almost too uncomfortable to hold. He exhaled sadly and Luffy squeezed his hand tightly. Zoro turned and smiled, his stomach twisting when big, fat tears dripped from Luffy’s large eyes. Luffy returned the smile, his teeth still stained pink with his own blood.

“The weather’s good,” Zoro said. Immediately he wanted to dive into the river and drown himself. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said something so…

Luffy gave him side-eye before laughing, “Ah Zoro, you’re great.”

“A great, big idiot…”

Luffy laughed again, light and merry, “Yeah. You are.” Luffy used his free hand to brush his unruly hair from his eyes. He clicked his tongue and even before he spoke, Zoro knew he was deep in thought, “Hey, Zoro. What are the chances?”

Zoro felt Luffy’s hand close more tightly around his and he knew exactly what he was asking. What _were_ the chances they would come together again? Memoriae or no Memoriae, Luffy had found him. He chose him. Out of everyone Luffy passed from the motel to the bar, he chose Zoro to save.

“And finding Sanji… I mean we were just running for our lives. We had no idea where we were going…” Luffy pointed out, shaking his head.

“Instinct,” Zoro offered.

Luffy shrugged, “Maybe,” but he wasn’t convinced. He huffed and looked down at the ground, “It was like Divine Intervention.”

“Do you know what that means?” Zoro asked, arching a skeptical brow.

Luffy smiled, “Kinda. I think.”

“What are you wanting to say?” Zoro questioned with an indulgent smile.

Luffy laughed, “Do you think…” he grew serious, “Do you think it was Law?”

“What was Law?” Zoro asked, eyeing Law, still perched on the edge of the boat.

“Do you think he used his connection to…?” Luffy trailed off unsurely.

Zoro shrugged, “Does he look like the kinda guy who would send you on a wild goose chase for friendship and love?”

Luffy considered it before exclaiming, “Hell no!” Luffy and Zoro both laughed. Luffy shook his head, “Ah, he’s not bad, he’s just got a scary face and devil beard.”

“I don’t think he’s scary lookin’,” Zoro argued, “Maybe just a little… nihilist? Am I using that word right?”

“No fucking clue,” Luffy admitted.

“I keep expecting him to sit up,” Luffy whispered. “How long is too long to hope?”

Zoro’s eyes wandered down to Sanji. He couldn’t look at his face or his hands, those pale, thin fingers. He stared at his bare feet. They were bony feet, and veiny, and Sanji would have wanted to be wearing shoes, damn it! Zoro sighed, “He’s gone.”

“I just can’t accept it,” Luffy barked. “I mean, who says? Who says he doesn’t just need a transfusion or injection or something?!”

Zoro sighed again, hanging his head, “I don’t know, Luf.”

“We could freeze him, like I was frozen and-”

“I don’t know,” Zoro spoke over Luffy, “If there is anything you can do, but I do know Sanji. And Sanji wouldn’t want that.” Zoro shook his hand from Luffy’s, placing both hands on Luffy’s shoulders. He looked Luffy in the eye, “Set him free.”

Luffy’s face showed his pain. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, his brow furrowed. He kept nodding, finally finding his voice again, “Okay.”

“Saying goodbye doesn’t mean you love him any less,” Zoro promised, knocking his forehead against Luffy’s.

“I’m impressed,” Law interrupted. “That was beautiful.”

“Shut up! I wasn’t talking to you…” Zoro growled, his face flushing scarlet. “Devil beard.”

Law snickered, a genuine, unexpected noise. He covered his mouth and cleared his throat before adding, “They’re ready for him.”

“I’ll get him,” Zoro offered, expecting resistance. But Luffy didn’t argue.

It was strange and unsettling the first few seconds of contact; the weight of death clung to his skin and clothes. But then it was just Sanji. Just Sanji in his arms. Zoro didn’t expect the fire exploding up his throat. He blinked at tears, biting down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

“Here, easy, it’s slick,” Franky warned, steadying Zoro onehandedly as he approached the boat.

“I’ve got his legs,” Usopp murmured, sliding Sanji carefully into position on the stack of wood.

“Would anyone like to say anything?” Brook asked, “That’s how funerals go… usually.”

“Bye, Sanji,” Chopper whispered, placing a handful of wildflowers on his chest.

“Bye… S-S-Sanji,” Nami cried, tucking her own flowers in his open hand. “I’ll miss you.”

“Uh, let me see, I would like to say a little prayer, if ya’ll don’t mind,” Usopp suggested.

Zoro grunted, whether in dissent or approval, Usopp wasn’t sure.

_“Blessed are they that mourn: for they shall be comforted._  
Blessed are the meek: for they shall inherit the earth.  
Blessed are they which hunger and thirst  
after righteousness: for they shall be filled.  
Blessed are the merciful: for they shall  
obtain mercy.”

“Know any resurrection spells?” Law asked dryly. “While you’re at it.”

“Sanji was a good dude,” Franky spoke quickly. “He was a pretty boy but he was smart and capable. In another time and place, we could’ve really blown shit up and torn shit down. I’ll miss you, brother.”

“Goodbye, Sanji,” Robin barely choked out, her face covered by her hand.

“I didn’t know him long,” Brook said, breaking the momentary silence. “But what I knew of him was one bad ass motherfucker.”

Law began to walk away, pausing just a moment to mutter two simple words, “Bye, Keeper.”

“It’s your turn,” Luffy sniffled, nudging Zoro.

“I don’t want a turn,” Zoro answered thickly.

Luffy punched Zoro in the side, “Zor-o.”

Zoro stepped up and placed his hand on Sanji’s head, stroking his soft, blonde hair. He fished the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and placed them on Sanji’s chest. He leaned in closely, his lips grazing against Sanji’s cold ear, “I’ll take care of him. I swear on my life, and on my honor as your brother.” And then he stood up, his fists knocking violently against the wooden pyre. The wood cracked and splintered from the impact but Sanji didn’t move. “Can’t believe you died, asshole.” Zoro crashed through the water and over the bank, disappearing into the woods.

Luffy didn’t bother hiding his tears. He climbed into the boat and crouched beside Sanji’s body. He rubbed Sanji’s hand with the back of his, his murmuring unintelligible and gentle. “You really weren’t like the others,” Luffy breathed, recollecting an old conversation in Deadhouse. “And because of you, I’ve driven a car and been on a boat. I’ve been shopping with my friends. Sanji, Sanji, I’ve even gotten to go to the zoo. I’ve seen the outside world. And,” Luffy stopped, staring hard at where Zoro had disappeared into the woods, “I’ve fallen in love.”

“You can’t pick your parents,” Luffy recalled telling Sanji. “But you can pick your family.” Luffy stroked Sanji’s cheek gently, “Thanks for picking me.” He brushed his hand through Sanji’s hair, ruffling it gently like Sanji used to do to him, “I love you.”

Luffy pulled a cigarette from the pack and placed it against Sanji’s lips. He pushed gently until the stick rested in his mouth. Luffy struck a match and lit the end, watching it smolder and grey. He dropped the match in the bottom of the boat, letting it settle between the stacks of wood. Luffy slipped from the boat and eased it off the bank. His fingers loosened and finally he let it go with the current, “See you later, Sanji.”

They stood in silence as the wood slowly alit. Piece by piece began to smoke and spark, ash littering the air. The boat burned slowly until the heat was too much. The gasoline tank beneath the motor combusted and the entire pyre burst into high, searing flames.

Luffy stood completely still, submerged waist deep in the river. He closed his eyes and let the warmth from the fiery pyre hit his skin. It would be the last time he’d be able to feel Sanji’s warmth ever again. And he stood there until the boat had long disappeared and he shivered from the cold. He stood there until Zoro came to get him, pulling him back to shore with his hand around his.


	64. Book: Endings: I

**The Final Part: Endings**

“Wake up, Luffy.”

Luffy blinked awake, startled as he sat up in his jump seat. He wiped the drool from his face, clearing his eyes of the hard sleep formed in his lashes. He smacked his mouth and rubbed his belly before speaking, “How long was I asleep?”

“23 hours,” Ace replied with a smile. “You needed the sleep, buddy.”

Luffy was wide awake now. He looked at Ace in surprise before looking around the rest of the cabin. Zoro was beside him, awake but silent. Usopp was nudging Nami awake. Franky was reading to Chopper, no idea where’d they’d found the book. Robin was watching with a smile. Brook was talking excitedly about something with Marco. And Law was standing, his hand hooked through the mesh above his head. He looked like he was ignoring everyone, but Luffy knew him better than that, he was listening, enjoying the surrounding conversations.

“Are we there yet?” Luffy asked, licking his lips.

“We’re 4 minutes from the drop,” Ace said simply, pulling on Luffy’s gear pointedly.

Luffy didn’t even recall getting in the plane. He shook his head, “Who all’s going?”

“All of us,” Zoro answered.

“Is that a good idea?” Luffy wondered aloud. “It’s so dangerous and-”

“We voted on it while you were sleeping,” Zoro interrupted. “We stay together.”

Luffy nodded and smiled, “Okay.”

“Any idea what we’re up against here?” Luffy questioned, adjusting his heavy clothes with a frown. “I’m guessing I slept through a lot.”

“You wouldn’t have listened anyway,” Ace teased.

“They’re coming back for us, right?” Luffy pressed, locking eyes with Ace.

“They did you one better,” Ace said, pulling something from his pack. “They gave us the detonator.” He extended his hand, offering it to Luffy.

“I would never use it,” Luffy refused, his hands in his lap.

“That’s why I’m handing it to you.”

“I’ll probably lose it,” Luffy argued.

“Even better.”

Zoro reached out and took the detonator, “Cool.”

“Does everyone have their weapon?” Ace questioned, walking down the center of the plane, pacing. “Does everyone have their chute? Their pack?”

“You’re not coming with us?” Luffy wondered.

Ace paused, “No. My work isn’t finished yet.”

Luffy nodded, his legs tingling slightly, “Why?”

“There are 24 missing Ds,” Ace replied. “I’m gonna find them.”

Chopper looked up in surprise, “You mean the people like me?”

Ace smiled and nodded, “You were from Deadhouse too.” Ace knocked his fist against his chest in gesture, “We’re brothers.”

“And they’re out there, all alone,” Marco added. “Scared and hunted.”

“You won’t be able to find them,” Robin spoke up, “Not the heathy, smart ones. They’ll blend in seamlessly, they’ll disappear.”

“We’re hoping those will find us,” Ace admitted. “Every D has a connection. We feel it in our bones.”

“Be careful,” Luffy said simply.

“Always,” Ace replied with a smirk.

“Cornered animals are dangerous,” Robin added. “Proceed with caution.”

“Okay,” the pilot called back, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Good luck, little brother,” Ace murmured, bumping against Luffy as he stood.

“You too,” Luffy sighed.

“It was a pleasure to meet you all,” Ace announced. “Please remember to pull your parachute cord.”

“Oh, I can’t do this,” Usopp began to panic.

Nami made a face, “I know you’ve done this before.”

“Yeah, and it was awful and I could’ve died… and I… I have to use the bathroom… Sir, can we fly back ‘round, I really need to…”

Ace laughed boisterously as he pushed Usopp into place, “Not a chance in Hell, soldier.”

“Alright,” Marco barked, walking up and down the row, “You’re all equipped with AADs.”

“What are AADs?” Luffy asked, looking around.

“Automatic Activation Devices,” Marco explained quickly. “It’s calibrated to the ground so you don’t end up a pancake.” Marco nodded and Luffy nodded back. Marco continued, “Goggles down, shoes tied?”

“Remember arms out, legs straight, knees slightly bent,” Marco instructed. “Good luck.”

“Ever been skydiving before?” Luffy asked, looking at Zoro.

Zoro made a face, “How hard can it be?”

“We could die,” Robin reasoned.

“I’d feel so much more comfortable if you’d let me take a real quick bathroom break…” Usopp pleaded.

“Eh, just piss your pants,” Franky groaned. “I kinda feel like I might too.”

“Don’t be such fuddy duds,” Nami squealed, bouncing up and down on her heels. “This is gonna be a life changing experience.”

“You first, Ginger,” Ace decided, rearranging her in line. “Show ‘em how it’s done.”

“Sure thing, Freckles,” Nami retorted.

“And clear to drop,” the pilot yelled.

“Go,” Ace barked, twisting the lock. He took a step back and kicked the door open the rest of the way. The cabin flushed with cold, frenzied air. “One!”

Nami jumped.

“Two!”

Usopp jumped.

“Three, four.”

Franky and Chopper tandem jumped.

“Five.”

Robin jumped.

“Six.”

Brook jumped, squealing on his way out the door.

“Seven.”

Zoro jumped.

“Eight….”

Law and Luffy stared hard at one another.

“Come on…” Ace shouted, “We’re moving fast, if you wanna-”

Luffy took a running leap, shoving Law out the door and into the open air. They both tumbled wildly before righting themselves. Luffy’s mouth fluttered, full of air. He looked at Law, Law was screaming but the sound was carried away completely. Luffy slapped Law on the arm, hardly able to move his own body. He made a thumbs up gesture and tried to smile, though he couldn’t. Law lifted a single, middle, finger, silently yelling as they continued their descent.

When the parachute deployed it was intense; the way it tugged him upward he thought his arms might be ripped from the rest of him. The freefalling last less than a minute, but floating down seemed to take forever. Finally he landed, skidding across a forest floor, his parachute tangling him up.

He lay on the ground for a few more minutes until he was cut free from the twisted mess. He smiled up at Law, “That was fun. I wanna do it again!”

“Y-you…” Law stammered angrily. “I should gut you.”

“You didn’t have fun?” Luffy asked, scrambling to his feet.

Law cast him a long, dark glance, “Don’t ever push me out of a plane again.”

“You had a parachute,” Luffy muttered under his breath, playing with the straps on his pack. “It’s not like you woulda died or nothin’.”

“Luffy! Law!” Nami called through the trees.

“Over here!” Luffy shouted back, waving his arms.

“So much for the element of surprise,” Law groaned, shaking his head.

“Wasn’t a surprise anyway,” Luffy replied, his large eyes meeting Law’s. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice them yet.”

“Notice who?” Law asked, but the moment he’d spoken he had his answer. They were being watched. There were eyes in the forest, their breathing hitched with fear, their hearts pounding wildly. “Oh, who do we have here? D Foundation? Germa Six Six?”

“Nah,” Luffy shook his head, removing his pack and then his bullet-proof vest.

“Wow, brother,” Franky called out, entering the clearing. “I’d leave that on.”

“Don’t need it,” Luffy replied, removing the heavy black pants he wore.

“Oh, you need pants,” Law argued.

Luffy laughed. Chopper sniffed the air, “Hey, guys, there’s…”

“We know,” Luffy replied. “It’s okay.”

“Man,” Usopp panted, jogging into view. “Ya’ll landed a far ways away…”

“Where’s Nami?” Luffy asked, stripping even more of his uniform off.

“Right here,” Nami called, climbing over a tangle of underbrush.

“We’re waiting on Zoro, Robin, and Brook?” Luffy questioned, counting on his fingers.

“Brook’s stuck in a tree,” Usopp explained, “Zoro’s cutting him down.”

“So Robin?” Luffy looked up, meeting Franky’s eye.

“Uh, Robbie?!” Franky yelled, cupping his hand over his mouth. “Robin!”

“Robin!” Chopper called out too, hopping from foot to foot.

“Law?” Luffy turned, searching Law with pleading eyes.

Law groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’ll go get her.”

“Do you know where she is?” Franky demanded, scrambling over roots after Law.

“Where are we?” Nami wondered, inspecting a beautiful, wild hibiscus flower.

“Somewhere in the Pacific they said…” Usopp replied. “I’m expecting King Kong to show up any minute. I won’t even be surprised. Nope. This is 100% how I’m gonna die. King Kong, Godzilla, some random Kaiju… just splat…”

“Uh, Luffy,” Nami interjected in concern, “Why are you naked?”

Everyone turned instantly to look at Luffy. He stood barefoot and nude. He was crouched down, cutting the pants into shorts before pulling them back on. He smiled and shrugged, “I’m not wearing D Foundation shit.”

“Fair enough,” Nami replied, nudging Usopp’s shoulder. They whispered noticeably, gesturing with their hands.

“Hey,” Zoro called out, walking up with Brook in tow. “I found the facility.”

“Oh, great…” Usopp sighed. “Might as well get it over with.”

“I also found some fresh water,” Zoro said. “It’s good and cold.”

“We’ve been here fifteen minutes and you’re already drinking local water?” Usopp panicked. “You’re gonna die! Don’t do that!”

“You do realize that the water back home was full of arsenic and lead and shit, right?” Zoro pointed out, “And it’s running water. It’s fine.” Zoro glanced at Luffy and then snapped back, shocked to see him so underdressed. “Where’d your clothes go?”

“This is more comfortable,” Luffy insisted, tugging on the waistband of his newly cut shorts.

“Okay, go for it,” Zoro sighed, waving his hand dismissively. “Who am I to judge? You do realize we’re being watched, right?”

“Yeah,” Chopper answered. “We know.”

“Cool,” Zoro said. “Where’re the others?”

“Went to find Robin,” Luffy replied, rubbing a peculiar new scar that had formed on his hand. He wondered why that spot, of all his injuries, had decided to remain.

“How far’s the facility?” Usopp asked, inspecting his rifle.

“Hmm,” Zoro paused, deep in thought, “I don’t know. It’s on the top of the next hill. A jungle between here and there.”

“That’s where King Kong lives,” Usopp sighed, nodding his head as if already accepting his fate. “I’m sorry, Nami. You’re the white girl sacrifice.”

“I should just…” Nami growled, tensing up as if she might strangle him.

“Hey!” Luffy shouted, turning toward the thick line of trees. “What’s the fastest way to that big building on the hill?”

“Who are you talking to?” Usopp whispered worriedly.

Luffy waited only a moment before adding, “We’re not with them. We’re not here to hurt you.”

A man stepped forward. He was shirtless, a wreath of fresh flowers around his neck, and skirt-like cloth that reached his ankles. His skin was dark and wrinkled, and his lidless eyes were deep-set and dark. He looked at Luffy with his gentle eyes and then he spoke in accented English, “Why do you want to go there?”

“They have a friend of mine,” Luffy answered.

The man nodded and another man joined him at his side, and then another, and then a woman, also topless, and a child. They made a semi-circle around Luffy and the others. Usopp dropped his rifle low, barrel to the ground. They murmured to one another in their native tongue before the elder man spoke again, “They have taken our people too.”

Luffy clicked his tongue, “I’m sorry. They’re bad people.”

“You won’t be enough,” the woman warned.

“How long have they been here?” Zoro asked, ignoring the native child that now circled him exclusively.

“Four years,” the man answered. The child reached out quickly and touched Zoro, as if it were a game of speed and daring. Zoro made a face but said nothing. “They came in numbers and stole land. They forced our people to work. They took so many of our village. They’ve never come back.”

“Four years ago?” Zoro wondered aloud, “Wonder what they built it for? Deadhouse was still functional.”

“They came for our Same Akuma,” the woman answered, pulling her child back into her arms.

“’Same Akuma’?” Luffy repeated unsurely.

“Oh, my God. Oh sweet Lord. What’s that? What’s a Sa-may-Ack-oo-mah?” Usopp panicked.

“Shhhh…” Nami hissed, slapping Usopp on the arm. “Be respectful.”

“Hey, do ya’ll speak Japanese?” Zoro wondered, the words _feeling_ somewhat familiar.

The elder man laughed, he brought a fan out of his shirt and fanned himself, “Hai.”

“Where the hell are we?!” Zoro marveled. “This isn’t Japan. I mean, Japan isn’t tropical and…” Zoro hesitated. He’d never been to Japan. His parents had never been to Japan. But this didn’t feel like Japan.

“We speak English and Spanish too,” the woman said with a smile.

“Welcome to the Carolines.”

“This is a helluva different Carolines than we’re used to,” Usopp muttered and Nami nodded. 

Luffy extended his hand to the elder man and smiled, “Thank you. My name’s Luffy and we’re here to take care of your problem.”

The man didn’t laugh, like many would have. He simply looked at Luffy, his muscled arms and defined abdomen, his strong legs and shoulders. He nodded and shook Luffy’s hand, “But first you must eat.”

Luffy smiled, “That would be great, old man.”

“Luffy!” Nami groaned. “You can’t say that out loud.”

“We’re just waiting on the rest of our group,” Luffy explained, pointing toward the direction Law and Franky had disappeared.

“Ah, yes,” the elder man nodded. “She is waiting for you in our village.”

“Robin?” Luffy asked.

The man smiled, lifting his hand in gesture, “No reason to panic. She’s fine. She’s safe.”

They followed the small group of islanders down a worn path, leading straight to the village. The village was small and tidy, with thatched roof buildings littering the white sand of the shore. It was a beautiful paradise, a mixture of modern day and ancient culture.

“Why the hell was I born in Texas?” Nami sighed.

“Because you’re a colonizer,” Zoro teased.

“Uh, you do realize the Japanese colonized these islands, right? Like you’re literally the oppressing party here, dumbass!” Nami retorted.

Zoro shrugged glumly, “Well now that you pointed it out…”

“Hey,” Robin called out, waving from her seat beneath an umbrella.

“Hey!” Nami called cheerfully, already imagining how she’d soak up the sun.

Franky and Law walked through the sand, meeting them halfway. Franky rubbed the back of his neck, popping it loudly, “So, uh, I see you’ve also met the locals.”

“They’re nice,” Luffy replied. “Any problems?”

“Nope,” Law answered. “They’re already trying to get us on the next ship out of here though.”

“When’s that?” Brook asked.

“Why’s that?” Luffy questioned.

“The next boat is in…” Franky paused for dramatic effect. “Three months.”

“Three months?!” Usopp gasped.

“Yeah,” Franky nodded his head. “Yep.”

“And they want us gone because these _other_ people on the island are _dangerous_.”

“People live here,” Chopper murmured. “And they were gonna bomb it.”

“The bombs are already in place,” Zoro pointed out. “All we have to do is press a button.”

“We’re not pressing any button,” Luffy assured them.

“How much can we trust these people?” Usopp worried. “I mean isn’t cannibalism a thing? Like isn’t it really common out here in the ocean…?”

“I’ve eaten more people than are living on this little island nation, Usopp,” Law admitted. “I’m the most dangerous person you could ever be around. Don’t sweat the small things.”

“Ask them about King Kong,” Usopp requested, glaring at Law in response. “Ask if they know ‘im.”

“I’m not… I’m not asking that…” Franky refused.

“We can’t just stand around here talking amongst ourselves, it’s rude,” Brook realized, shooing Chopper toward Robin.

“They’re having us for dinner, Usopp,” Law teased. “Should we worry about the wording or anything? They asked about dark meat… not sure why…”

“Come on,” Nami laughed, pulling Usopp along after her across the beach.

Dinner was simple but beautiful and fresh; fish caught from the reef, taro and yams, bananas and wild pig. The islanders were polite and welcoming and honored the group with their traditional dance. Even Law enjoyed himself, inspecting the islanders’ impressive tattoo work and letting them see his.

The children kept yelling at Zoro, pointing and taunting him in their native tongue. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, “What the hell do they want?!”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” the elder replied, smiling kindly.

“They think you’re the Lizard-man,” a younger man answered with a shrug of his strong shoulders.

“Lizard-man?!” Zoro repeated.

The man tousled his own long, black hair, “They’re asking if you can climb down a tree head-first like in the legends.”

Zoro made a face, his skin reddening, “I’m not a Lizard-man.”

“Awwwww,” the kids whined, their spirits dropping.

Franky snickered, nudging Usopp as he chuckled. Zoro kicked at them as imperceptibly as possible before turning to listen in on Robin’s conversation with some of the women.

“Thanks for the food,” Luffy murmured. “I was starving.” Luffy stuffed another handful of salted pork into his mouth, “We need to go soon. What’s the best way?”

“You shouldn’t go,” an elder woman barked. She began to speak quickly and heatedly in her native tongue to the others, waving her arms around as she spoke. The noise grew louder and louder until even the children were watching the adults in silence.

“I’m sorry, but why doesn’t she want us to go?” Nami asked.

“You’ll die,” another woman answered. “They will kill you.”

“Maybe ya’ll  should stay,” Franky considered, “And we’ll go.”

The villagers shook their heads unanimously, “You for certain should not go.”

“Huh? Why?” Franky rumbled, offended. “I’ve done my fair share of things for this group and-”

“Francis,” Robin murmured, placing her hand on his knee. “They’ll explain if you wait.”

And the villagers did explain, “The first people they came for were our injured and sick. They said they would treat them. We let them go. But then they came for more of us. And no one has ever come back.”

“We don’t need anyone else to come with us,” Law pointed out, “Luffy and I can handle it.”

“I’m going,” Zoro replied instantly, folding his arms over his chest.

“I’m going too,” Chopper added, standing up.

“I’ll stay and watch the beach,” Usopp decided, “Keep an eye on things.” Usopp scratched the goatee growing in on his chin, “Make sure Nami doesn’t burn… important things.”

“I thought we were sticking together,” Nami said.

“It’s an island,” Zoro retorted. “We won’t get too far off.”

“These are children,” the elder woman groaned. “We cannot encourage this…”

“Hey, old lady,” Luffy called out, looking her up and down. “The other naked lady with the old guy told me they took something from you. If it’s there, I’ll get it back for you. You just need to tell me how I get there. I can walk through the jungle all day and night or you can help me.”

“The Same Akuma…” there was a murmur amongst the villagers.

“Yeah, if they have it, I will find it for you.”

“Hey, is the ‘sah-may-ah-koo-muh’ dangerous?” Usopp asked the nearest villager.

“Is it priceless?” Nami questioned, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Very valuable or…?”

“Is it heavy?” Franky wondered. “Team lift?”

“The fastest way is by boat,” the elder woman finally revealed, watching Luffy with heavy, thoughtful eyes.

“So who’s goin’?” Franky questioned, looking from face to face.

“And who’s stayin’?” Usopp added, a little too hopefully.

“I won’t ask anyone to come,” Luffy said, leaning back as he spoke. “Either way, we all meet up back here, in this village.” Luffy’s hand rested against his lower belly, his fingers scratching absently, “Teach is my problem. And I’m the one who promised to look for the ‘Same thing’.”

“It feels strange,” Robin murmured, “For us to split up now…”

“Some of us are mortal,” Franky pointed out, squeezing her hand. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Luffy said.  “I won’t forget. Never ever.”

“So we should go together,” Usopp declared, cracking his knuckles. “We go in as a team, we come out as a team.”

“Ten seconds ago you were on life guard duty,” Zoro snapped.

“Well, I don’t _wanna_ go!” Usopp exclaimed. “Hell nah. I wanna stay here. And enjoy this island with beautiful women and be safe… But I can’t. I can’t just let you guys go alone. Ya’ll need me.” Usopp smiled confidently, “I’m your sniper.”

“I don’t actually care who comes,” Law admitted, “But I sure as shit ain’t rowing.”


	65. Book:Endings: II

“This is as far as we go,” one of the islanders warned, nodding toward the bank. “You can go by boat for another kilometer and then you must go on foot.”

“So we’ll just know it when we see it, right?” Usopp asked, balancing his oar in his lap.

The islander nodded, “Remember, you promised to-”

“To bring back your ‘Same Akuma’,” Zoro interrupted. “Yeah, we remember.”

“And, uh, how will we know it?” Usopp asked, scratching his cheek.

“You’ll know it when you see it,” the islander replied with a smile. “Good luck.”

“Thanks for bringing us this far,” Luffy said.

“We will take care of your friends,” the islander promised kindly, “And if you die-”

“Shhhhh! Don’t even say it!” Usopp moaned fretfully.

“It’s hot,” Law complained. “Keep paddling. At least when we’re moving there’s a breeze…”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Usopp grumbled, turning around to look at Law. “You aren’t doing any of the work…”

Law made a face, “Of course not. I’m saving my energy for the compound.”

“Thank you,” Luffy repeated, waving farewell as Zoro continued to paddle.

“It’d be pretty if we weren’t about to walk into a D Foundation lair,” Usopp murmured, resuming paddling.

“It’s still pretty,” Law said softly, his long, thin fingers sliding through the water.

“Why on Earth did they pick a place like this anyway?” Usopp wondered.

“It’s isolated,” Zoro explained, “And, honestly, they aren’t a huge, powerful nation. They’re easier to push around without anyone noticing.”

“So, uh,” Usopp began unsurely, “How far is a kilometer?”

Zoro laughed, “No fucking idea.”

“Isn’t a ‘kilometer’ just, like, French for mile?” Luffy suggested. “That seems right.”

“That’s not right,” Law refuted, shaking his head. “No.”

“Nami would know,” Usopp realized with a grimace.

“So would Robin,” Zoro added.

“And Franky,” Luffy sighed.

“Ya’ll are so dumb,” Law groaned, crossing his arms over his knees.

“What’s a kilometer then if you’re so smart?!” Zoro demanded.

“It’s, like,” Law responded slowly, “A mile and half or something…”

“That’s not right,” Luffy replied.

“And how would you know?” Law hissed.

Luffy raised his arm and pointed, “Cause we’re already to the end and it was only like half a mile…”

“Should we hide the boat?” Usopp asked, hopping into the shallow water. “Under foliage or something, ya know?”

“Don’t bother,” Law murmured, standing. “In, get what we need, kill everyone else, and leave.”

“Uhhhhhhhhh…” Usopp drawled, looking toward Luffy. “I don’t know if I’m entirely comfortable with that scenario.”

“The D Foundation is willing and able to kill you and everyone you’ve ever loved,” Law shot back. “We don’t leave any survivors. We end this. Not only for us, but for the islanders as well.”

“He’s got a point,” Zoro agreed, nodding his head. He hoisted Luffy straight from the boat to the dry bank. “I’m tired of looking behind us.”

“This isn’t the last of them,” Luffy murmured, pulling Zoro up beside him. “It feels like we’ll never be done.”

“No one wants to do a job they’re not being paid for,” Law reasoned, squeezing excess water from his shirt. “And boss-man is dead. He won’t be signing any more paychecks. They will give up if we make it too difficult for them. They’re doing this for money, their hearts aren’t in  it…”

“And what about Germa?” Zoro questioned.

“What about them?” Law asked, his thick lashes fluttering over his yellow eyes.

“We burned down their house,” Zoro pointed out, beginning to walk. “Without them in it.”

“One thing at a time,” Usopp exclaimed, shaking his head. He drained the water from his boots. “Or we’ll never accomplish anything.”

“Shhhh…” Luffy breathed out, throwing out his arm across Zoro’s chest in a halting gesture.

“What is it?” Usopp whispered in panic.

“Shhhhhh!” Law hissed irritably, pressing his finger against his lips.

“Oh, God,” Usopp murmured, covering his mouth with his sore, calloused hands. “I don’t hear anything…” his voice was muffled, “Is it zombies?”

“It’s not, it’s…” Luffy hesitated, looking toward Law, “Something smells good.”

Law nodded in agreement, though he still wore an expression of confusion, “Delicious.”

Zoro inhaled deeply, “I don’t smell anything yet.”

“Oh, I’m so hungry,” Luffy exclaimed, rubbing his belly as he stepped forward.

“Wait!” Law growled, snatching Luffy’s arm and pulling him back. “It could be a trap.”

“It’s definitely a trap!” Usopp shouted. “There’s no ‘maybe’! They aren’t just having a barbecue for the hell of it…”

“So hungry…” Luffy groaned, drooling involuntarily.

“Where’s the scent coming from?” Zoro asked, pulling his borrowed machete out from his pack.

“This way,” Luffy murmured, nearly floating through the thick vegetation.

Luffy impatiently led the way as Zoro slashed a path through the forest, Law and Usopp walking closely behind.

“Oh, God,” Usopp gagged, “What the ever-loving-heck is that smell?!”

“Food,” Luffy moaned, wiping at the spit that dripped from his mouth. “So hungry.”

“I can almost place it,” Law murmured, licking his lips hungrily. He stumbled slightly over the large, thick mess of roots, “It’s so familiar.”

Zoro pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth, “It smells like fucking shit…”

“Yeah, what the hell, guys?!” Usopp exclaimed, “It smells like Satan’s bootyhole.”

“Yeah, don’t ever use that word again,” Zoro demanded, dropping his shirt to make a face.

“What? Bootyhole?” Usopp taunted.

“I’ll kill you,” Zoro warned quietly, knocking his elbow into Usopp’s ribs roughly. He walked ahead of Usopp, leaving the other man to whine and cry. “Where are we going anyway? Wasn’t the compound the other way?”

“Just a minute,” Luffy replied dreamily. “First I gotta see…”

He disappeared from view with his next step. He let out a startled cry as he slid down a muddy bank, bouncing all the way to the watery bottom. He gasped as the murky water splashed over his face and he rolled over onto his hands and knees, choking. His hand sank into the surface beneath him and a bubble of red exploded from behind his palm.

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted, out of view but close behind.

“Fuck,” Luffy murmured, staring into the dead face of the corpse he was kneeling on. There were dozens of decomposing bodies just floating in the dirty water. He finally realized he had fallen into a mass grave. “Wait a minute… Don’t come here.”

Too late for the warning, Zoro made a gagging noise, “Luffy... you okay?” Usopp vomited, turning away from the scene as he continued to spew into the grass. Zoro couldn’t hold it back any longer. He squat down, leaning heavily against the nearest tree, and vomited too.

Law frowned, his eyes burning with anger, “Get out of there, Luffy.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” Luffy shouted, wrenching his hand free from the corpse’s sunken chest cavity.

Law shook his head, wiping at his lips in disappointment, “Too rotten to eat.”

“Oh, Jesus…” Usopp groaned, gagging loudly. “The smell… that was… what you were smelling?!”

“Shut up,” Luffy groaned, scaling up the steep side of the ditch.

“Well, we found the missing islanders,” Law sighed, rubbing his nails against his pants.

“This sucks!” Luffy yelled, shaking gore from his hands and legs. “Humans are stupid fragile.”

“Come on,” Law instructed calmly. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Yeah,” Luffy agreed quietly. He scraped mud and blood, and who knows what else, off his exposed skin.

“You okay?”

Luffy nodded at Zoro, “Yeah.” He licked his lips, “If anything this just made what I have to do next easier.”

“Good.” Zoro said simply, slapping Luffy on the back.

They walked in relative silence back the way they’d come. Luffy paused at the river to rinse with water and then they were off again, heading toward the compound. It was tedious for Zoro to cut a path and Law was slow moving. Luffy hovered just ahead, anxious to move onward.

“We’re close,” Usopp called out, drinking from his canteen.

“Yeah,” Zoro agreed, his machete falling to his side. “There’s a path here.”

“We still have time to turn around,” Law pointed out dryly.

“You scared?” Usopp asked in surprise.

“No,” Law admitted, “I just don’t want to save Teach.”

“This Teach-guy,” Usopp wondered aloud, “Is he that bad?”

“Yes,” Luffy and Law replied in unison.

“Ah…”

“Zoro, Usopp,” Law began to direct, “Cut the power to the facility.”

“Okay.”

“Luffy and I will go in first,” Law continued. “You should give us some time before coming in after us…”

“Why?” Zoro demanded.

Law smiled, “Because I don’t want to eat you by mistake.”

“How long?” Usopp asked.

Law made a face before finally answering, “Give us two hours.”

“Two fucking hours?!” Zoro snapped.

Law nodded, “Calm down. We’ll be fine, even if we aren’t.”

“What does that mean?!” Zoro demanded.

Luffy was the one who answered, “Even if we’re hurt or captured, it likely won’t be permanent. Give us the two hours to clear as many people as possible.”

“I don’t like it,” Zoro complained. “I’m supposed to stand out here with my thumb up my ass doing nothing?”

“The bad guys will come out running,” Luffy reasoned. “I expect you to make sure they never bother the islanders again.”

“Just don’t kill any survivors from the village,” Law emphasized. “Important.”

“Duh,” Zoro rumbled irritably. “And you two don’t get captured. _Important_.”

Luffy laughed easily. He screwed himself up, pressing up on the very tips of his toes. He grabbed Zoro’s face and tilted it downward. Luffy repeated the word with a low murmur, “Duh…” And then he kissed Zoro.

“Two hours,” Zoro said gruffly. His cheeks reddened, the blush creeping into his ears. “And then I’m coming in after you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Luffy whispered, his arm wrapping ever-so-softly around Zoro’s neck. “That’s why I can go, because I know you’re coming right after me…” He knocked his forehead against Zoro’s affectionately. “Zor-o, I…”

“I hate to interrupt,” Law said, clearing his throat pointedly, “But we’re losing light.”

“You can see in the dark!” Zoro shouted back.

“Yeah, well, I can’t,” Usopp barked. “And neither can you. Save the mushy stuff for back on the beach!”

“Or, ya know, never,” Law suggested, fighting a smile.

“See ya,” Luffy said simply, gently knocking his fist against Zoro’s chest.

“Two hours,” Zoro called after Luffy, watching his and Law’s backs as they walked away.

“So,” Law murmured, once they were alone.

“So.”

Law smirked, “He’s cute.”

“Well, yeah,” Luffy snickered.

“No, I don’t mean-” Law hesitated before starting over, “It’s cute how he…” Law shook his head, “Never fucking mind.”

Luffy laughed, “Aw, come on. Now I’m curious.”

“Die curious,” Law snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

“I missed you,” Luffy cooed sweetly.

Law arched a dark brow, “Can’t imagine why.”

“We haven’t really gotten a chance to talk,” Luffy realized. “I have so much I want to tell you.”

“Please don’t.”

Luffy laughed again, “You’re so funny.”

“I’m not funny,” Law argued, shaking his head. “I’m mean. These aren’t jokes. And, by the way, it’s time to be quiet.”

“Okay,” Luffy whispered loudly. “I really did miss you though…”

“I…” Law looked at Luffy critically before finally conceding with a smile, “I missed you too.”

“Think Teach will be happy to see us?” Luffy wondered, still whispering.

Law shook his head. He placed his finger against Luffy’s lips before pinching them closed, “Hush hush.”

They crouched in the bushes just beyond the security fence. They both surveyed the compound. Luffy’s stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the silence. He smiled, “Sorry. I’m hungry.”

“Good,” Law replied. “It’s easier to eat them anyway.”

“I can’t eat people!” Luffy protested, standing.

Law snatched Luffy back down into the cover of the bushes, “Are you crazy?! Be quiet! Stay hidden!”

“There they go,” Luffy whispered, hitting Law to get his attention. He pointed toward the two dark figures running across the compound yard.

“Great,” Law said. “As soon as the power goes down we go.”

“But, uh, if the power’s down won’t it be hard to get Teach out?” Luffy wondered.

“That’s why I brought you along,” Law replied, fighting a smirk. “You’re the muscle.”

“Think Teach’ll be happy to see us?” Luffy asked. Law rolled his eyes in response.

“And there’s the power,” Law noted, standing up. “Our turn.”

Law climbed over the fence with ease. A strip of his clothing stuck in the razor wire but it missed his flesh. He landed on the other side with a scowl. He examined his clothes before looking back at Luffy. “Come on.”

Luffy walked up to the chain-link fence, a serious look on his face. He scratched his exposed belly and bent down, lifting the fence straight off the ground. He simply walked under the twisted metal and then let it fall back into place behind him.

 “Showing off for someone?” Law teased.

Luffy shrugged, “I’m the muscle.”

The compound wasn’t heavily guarded. In fact, once through the impossibly thick steel doors, there was no one in sight. Law looked around in silence, his yellow eyes darting from place to place. Luffy cupped his hand to his mouth and shouted, “Hellooooooo?”

“What are you doing?!” Law hissed.

Luffy shrugged, “Seeing if anyone is home.”

“Of course they are! Where else would they be?!” Law snapped.

But there was no reply.

Luffy and Law wandered down the hallway and into a waiting room of sorts. Law studied the maps on the wall while Luffy busied himself with the locked door. He popped the door open with little effort, kicking it ajar with his foot, “Come on.”

“Hold on,” Law murmured distractedly, “They’ve got the whole place mapped out.”

“Helloooooo?” Luffy called again, peering through the open door. Luffy turned back toward Law impatiently, “Come on. It’s not like they have ‘TCH HERE’ on the map… Let’s go already…”

“They’ve got massive freezer storage here,” Law whispered, his finger tracing the map.

Luffy knew the words unspoken. He just knew. He cleared his throat and leaned against the door jamb, “We can check the freezer before we leave.”

Law seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He looked around unsurely, wiping sweat from his face, “I’m uncomfortable with the lack of defense.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Luffy sighed. “I don’t think anyone’s home.”

“What if…” Law trailed off.

Luffy’s eyes narrowed, “’What if’ what?”

Law walked forward, his slender hands twisting anxiously in front of him, “What if this is a trap?”

“Then we’ll get out of it,” Luffy said simply.

“How can we get out of it?!” Law cried out. “What if the Revolutionary Army plans to bomb the shit outta this building? Or what if…”

“Hey!” Luffy barked. “Snap outta it! You’re Law Trafalgar and I’m Luffy Monkey and there ain’t shit we can’t handle…”

Law couldn’t help but smirk, “You are the corniest person alive.”

“I can tell you all about the power of our friendship, if you’d like,” Luffy offered jokingly.

Law shook his head, “I’ve been through enough today.”

“I’ll take the lead,” Luffy said, walking forward as soon as Law approached the open door. “Let’s go.”

No matter how fast Luffy ran, no matter how many hallways they searched, there wasn’t a soul in sight. Luffy was beginning to lose all hope of finding _anything_ when he discovered a stairwell. He looked at the spiral stairs and then at Law. With an anxious breath he descended into the darkness. “Last time I was in a stairwell there were creepy people watching me…”

“Just assume you’re always being watched,” Law suggested.

“I’m getting nauseous going in these small circles,” Luffy complained, jogging down the winding steps. “How far down does this place go?”

“Can’t be too far,” Law reasoned, “It’s an island. Flooding would be a nightmare.”

Luffy hopped off the last step with a sigh, “Finally.”

The emergency lights were dim, forming sickly orange orbs on the dull, grey ceiling. They walked into a lab and they both froze in place. The water tanks, the surgical tables, the bright, big lights they would use…

“Damn,” was all Luffy could muster.

“Damn,” Law repeated in agreement.

Law jumped, startled, as Luffy touched him. Luffy pressed his smaller hand into his, clutching it tightly. Normally, Law would have reproached him, but he couldn’t muster it. He could feel the hum of energy off of Luffy. He could taste the tension in the air. He could smell the fear, not just Luffy’s but his own.

“Where did everybody go?” Luffy whispered, his voice small.

“I don’t know,” Law admitted. Law began to walk, dragging Luffy behind him like a small child. “In and out.”

“In and out,” Luffy agreed.

The first sign of struggle was in the next corridor. Dried blood streaked across the ground, walls, and even the ceiling. Empty shells littered the floor. There was a single shoe, large and black, left behind in a congealed pool of blood. They followed the carnage like a string, tracing it back to the start.

Teach was lying down, his hands folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. The glass of his cell was broken and the shards were everywhere. It looked like jewels, Luffy thought. Teach was awake, his dark eyes moving from one man to the next.

“Well, you fuckers finally show up!” Teach exclaimed.

Law’s face darkened, “Did you kill your captors?”

Teach smiled an uneven, gap-y smile, “Did you? I assume that’s why you’re here.”

“We came all this way to save you- and you- I can’t believe this,” Law groaned in frustration.

“Why’re you in there?” Luffy asked, looking around the small, littered cell.

“What about the islanders?” Law interjected. “Did you kill them? Were they alive when you got here? Are any still here now?”

“What is this?” Teach chuckled. “It’s been years and I can’t even get a ‘hello’ first.”

“Hello, Teach,” Luffy began. “We’re here to rescue you.”

“I don’t need rescued,” Teach retorted with a laugh.

“Why are you in there?” Luffy repeated.

Teach side-eyed Luffy before answering, “’Cause here I’ve got food and water and AC. Well I did until you two idiots shut the power off.”

“Our apologies, Your Highness,” Law muttered.

“The villagers are nice,” Luffy said simply. “The helped us get here to find you. We can all go back together, to the village and-”

“No.”

“No?” Law repeated the word in confusion. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’m not going anywhere with the two of you,” Teach spoke loudly, “I’ve spent too many damn years with ya already, cooped up and forced to do as I’m told. I think I’ll stay here. I’ve got everything I need.”

“You’ll run out of food,” Luffy pointed out.

Teach smiled and shrugged, “Not if there are islanders.”

“You can’t!” Luffy shouted, his hands curling into fists at his side.

“Luffy,” Law warned, placing a slender hand on Luffy’s shoulder.

“But-”

“He’s just trying to get a rise out of you,” Law explained.

Teach made a dangerous face, “Am I?”

“We came to release you from prison,” Law said simply. “You’re free. Our job is done.”

“Yeah, and good riddance.”

“But Teach, you can’t…”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do!” Teach roared, sitting up. He bounced to his feet, clearing the space between them in two strides. He grabbed Luffy’s arms and squeezed tightly, shaking Luffy back and forth as he spoke, “You don’t tell me what to do. No one does. Not anymore.”

“Let go,” Law breathed out, figurative flames licking from his lips.

“If you wanna be heroes,” Teach announced, releasing his hold on Luffy. “Go down another floor.”

“What’s down there?” Luffy asked.

“I don’t fucking care.”

Luffy walked off, Law following suit. They searched the level in silence before finding another stairwell. This time Law went first. His feet seemed too big for the steps and his head nearly hit the stairs above him. Everything about Law was lanky and lean. The more he stared at the back of Law, the more he realized how much they’d grown. Luffy wondered if he’d always had such large ears but decided not to mention it.

“Watch out,” Law finally spoke. “The floor’s wet.”

“Think anything is down here?” Luffy asked, relieved to be off the stairs.

“Can’t you feel it?”

Luffy was silent for a moment, listening carefully. And then he felt it, a drum-like concussion in his chest. Luffy looked around the dark, wet space, “Something’s here.”

Law nodded slowly. He crept around a large water tank, his hands held out in front of him as if he were stumbling in the dark. “I think…”

“It’s coming from,” Luffy muttered, rounding another water tank.

“Here.” They said together, placing their palms on the cold glass.

Luffy stared into the water tank in confusion. The water was dingy. Law’s image was distorted slightly through the glass, but he could still make out the other’s expression. Law was disappointed. He had felt something. He could have sworn it.

Bubbles shot upward, gathering at the top of the tank and Luffy realized that the tank’s bottom was well beneath them. He peered hard into the grimy water, his brows furrowed in concentration.

There was a sudden explosion of movement in the tank. Law and Luffy gasped, Law stumbling backward in shock. Luffy’s eyes widened, watching in awe as the blue creature filled the tank. The creature’s webbed hand pressed against the inside of the glass, its palm against Luffy’s.

Luffy smiled and Law cursed. The creature smiled a toothy smile; large teeth jutting past its lips. Luffy smacked his hand against the glass, “Wow, you’re awesome.”

“Be careful,” Law warned, fearful about the integrity of the glass. Law watched the creature with wide eyes, “What is it?”

“No idea, but it’s cool,” Luffy beamed, pressing his face against the glass.

“Don’t startle him,” Law whispered.

“My name is Luffy,” Luffy shouted, his lips pressed to the glass. “What are you?”

“I don’t think he can hear you…” Law sighed.

The creature gestured upward, toward the airlock.

Luffy pointed too, “Want me to open it?”

The creature nodded, bubbles shooting from the gills below his ears.

Luffy climbed up the water tank, perching on top. He twisted the heavy wheel and twisted until the lid popped off the tank. Salty water splashed over the floor and the creature breached the surface.

“I am the Same Akuma,” the creature replied, water pumping from his gills. “And yes, I can hear you.”

“Oh, you’re the…” Law hesitated, looking the creature up and down. “You’re the Same Akuma?”

“Yes,” the creature replied simply.

“You’re like a God or something?” Law continued.

The creature nodded, “Or something.”

“You’re not like us,” Law stated. It wasn’t a question.

The creature nodded again, “No. I am… something else.”

“You speak English,” Law noted, shrugging. “Impressive.”

“I am also impressed you can speak,” the creature replied, his eyes sparkling. “Humans are such primitive things.”

Law was taken aback. He opened his mouth to make a cutting reply but Luffy interrupted, “The islanders have asked us to take you back,” Luffy announced, extending his hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you…?”

“Jinbei,” the creature answered, smiling again. “Nice to meet you too, Luffy.”


End file.
